Au bout du monde
by Nemesis et Umbre77
Summary: La guerre est là et parmi eux se trouvent un traitre. De plus, Harry et Draco doivent faire face à la mystérieuse maladie qui s'est emparée de ce dernier. Arriverontil à franchir tous les obstacles et vivre pleinement leur amour ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Eh ouiiiiiiiiii! La troisième partie! (Ma préférée héhéhé)! Bonne lecture tous!

**oooO0Oooo**

**__**

**_Au bout du monde_****__**

**_Chapitre 01 : _****__**

**__**

La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black apparut devant eux et un sourire indéfinissable apparut sur le visage d'Harry. D'un pas sûr, il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée défraîchie et égratignée. L'aspect extérieur du bâtiment n'avait rien perdu de sa maussade apparence qui témoignait pourtant d'un passé où elle s'était élevée fièrement sur ses fondations, magnifiquement entretenue. Une vigne rabougrie et tordue où quelques feuilles desséchées pendaient tristement s'élevait encore courageusement sur un des murs tout de pierres gris opale, faisant beaucoup plus office d'encombrement et de délaissement que du magnifique rosier qu'il avait dû être. Draco le suivit d'un pas peu assuré, craignant légèrement d'entrer dans l'univers purement gryffondorien. Actionnant la poignée de la porte, Harry entra, précédant Draco, tandis qu'ils portaient encore tout leurs bagages. À l'encontre de quelques années auparavant, le hall lugubre était désormais éclairé par les hautes fenêtres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, le sol était impeccable et son marbre noir veiné d'or – on avait fait de nombreuses rénovations – laissait paraître leurs reflets, tel un miroir. Le portrait de la vieille mère de Sirius avait finalement été retiré du mur (on l'avait précautionneusement déposé dans le grenier et recouvert d'une vieille couverture), et ses cris stridents avaient cessé d'envahir la maison en entier. Un peu plus loin, à leur gauche, un portemanteau sur pied représentant un dragon taillé dans ce qui semblait être de l'argent offrait un échantillon de ce qui devait meubler la demeure. Draco regarda l'intérieur avec une sorte de stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, surtout quand il avait vu l'état extérieur du bâtiment ! Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux gaiement, voyant sa stupéfaction.

– Bienvenue chez moi, Dray !

Ledit Dray se recoiffa les cheveux en lui lançant un regard perçant.

– Ne fais pas ça, dit-il d'un air agacé.

– Quoi dont ? demanda Harry, faisant mine de vouloir remettre les mèches à nouveau en batailles.

Draco lui tira la langue, ronchonnant. Il fut légèrement bousculé par Flippo qui se mit à inspecter les lieux. À son tour, Harry délivra son chat de sa cage, celui-ci allant joyeusement trottiner dans sa demeure qu'il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver.

– Fais comme chez toi, vieux toutou ! lui lança Harry, tandis qu'une silhouette courte sur pattes faisait discrètement irruption à côté de lui.

– Dobby peut-il porter vos bagages, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ? demanda le petit elfe de maison, apparemment heureux de revoir le maître des lieux.

Draco eut un bond magistral en voyant l'ancien elfe de maison de sa famille.

– Mr Ma…Ma…Malfoy, bégaya soudainement la créature, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Dobby, dit simplement Draco, lui souriant.

Les yeux verts plus démesurés qu'habituellement de l'elfe passèrent frénétiquement de Harry à Draco. Harry eut un sourire amusé.

– Tu peux emmener les bagages – ceux de Draco également – dans ma chambre Dobby.

L'elfe continua de regarder alternativement les deux hommes puis, semblant s'apercevoir de ce qu'avait dit son maître, s'exécuta rapidement.

– Je nous fais un sandwich et je te fais visiter le tout après ? proposa le brun, se dirigeant vers le fond du hall où se trouvait la porte qui menait à la cuisine.

– Heu… D'accord, dit Draco en suivant le brun de près.

Le manoir semblait complètement désert. On aurait dit qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre n'était présent, et c'était peut-être effectivement le cas. Pourtant… Chacun savait qu'il rentrait aujourd'hui. Le silence était beaucoup trop calme…

Harry enclencha la poignée en argent représentant un serpent – il n'avait pas cru bon de les changer – et poussa la porte de chêne vernie, entrant dans la cuisine plongée dans une semi obscurité due aux rideaux vaporeux de couleur bleu nuit qui était tirés. Traversant rapidement la pièce, il les écarta d'un geste vif, laissant la lumière s'attaquer à l'obscurité, dévoilant une pièce aussi magnifiquement décorée que le hall. L'ancienne table égratignée au vernis terni qui ornait le centre de la pièce autrefois avait laissé place à une table au plateau de verre, où, en son centre, était gravé un grand phénix au ailes déployées, le tout soutenu par un enchevêtrement de fer forgé. Les chaises étaient parfaitement assorties, tout comme le reste du mobilier. Un peu plus loin, face à une grande fenêtre s'alignait un comptoir surmonté d'armoires contre le mur. À quelques détails près, la pièce ressemblait à une cuisine moldu.

Lorsque Draco fut entré dans la pièce, la porte se referma brusquement derrière lui, l'enfermant avec Harry. Presque au même instant, sept silhouettes apparurent, leur sortilège de Désillusionnement brisé.

– SURPRISE ! crièrent-ils tous.

Harry les regarda, figé, clignant des yeux tandis que Draco semblait s'être transformé en statut de sel.

– Vous alors ! s'exclama le brun, souriant.

Ron vint lui tonner une solide bourrade dans le dos.

– Content de te revoir vivant.

– Il était temps que tu reviennes, dit Hermione en souriant, le serrant contre elle.

– Tu as grandi, fiston, renchérit Remus en venant lui ébouriffer les cheveux – si c'était encore possible.

– Ça j'en doute Remus, répondit Harry, tentant de remettre quelques mèches à leur place, sans grand succès.

– Il a raison, intervint Molly. Au moins de cinq centimètres !

– À dix-neuf ans ?

– Les sorciers ne sont pas formés de la même manière que les Moldus, intervint Arthur.

– Si vous le dites.

Harry haussa les épaules tandis que Fred, George et Charlie le serrait contre eux chacun leur tour. Alors seulement, tous semblèrent remarquer la présence de Draco qui s'efforçait de se faire le plus petit possible. Gêné, le blond semblait regarder à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de trouver une issue quelconque à tous ses regards peu accueillants.

– Ahem… Vous connaissez tous Draco ? tenta Harry.

– Malheureusement, oui, répondit Ron, froid.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, contre toute attente pour le rouquin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, le Serpentard ? demanda Fred. Il a enfin décidé à sortir de son trou à rat ?

– Et nous qui le croyions mort ! dit George.

– Il est ici parce que c'est chez lui, répondit Harry, polaire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir une dizaine de personne devant lui et devant y confronter Draco.

– Chez lui ? demanda Hermione, choquée.

– Exactement.

– Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, murmura Draco, fixant le sol.

Harry fit mine de l'ignorer.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi cela semble vous causer un problème.

– Mais enfin, Harry, dit Ron comme si c'était évident. C'est Malfoy !

– C'est _Draco_, rectifia Harry, appuyant bien sur le nom.

– Que tu changes le nom ne fait pas de lui autre chose qu'un sale con !

– Prénom ou nom, ce n'est pas ce qui fait la différence Ron, tu as bien raison, mais plutôt ce qu'il est pour moi – et certainement pas un sale con !

– Je suis un peu perdue, intervint Hermione. Pourrais-tu au moins nous expliquer… pourquoi il est là ? Outre qu'il soit… « Chez lui ».

– Il rentre avec moi de New York, bien sûr ! fit Harry, exaspéré. Il est chez lui parce que je l'ai invité à venir vivre ici !

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron, l'air horrifié.

– Parce que je l'aime, gros malin !

Ron resta stupéfait, comme pratiquement toutes les personnes de la pièce. Seul Remus resta calme et alla se poster à côté de Draco qui s'était reculé jusqu'à toucher la porte, sa main crispée sur la poignée. Le lycanthrope lui fit un sourire rassurant.

– Content de te revoir, mon gars ! fit-il, en lui tendant la main.

Draco eut l'air surpris mais lui serra la main tout de même, bien que craintif. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste, fixant Ron d'un air glacial.

– Harry, dit finalement le roux. Tu ne… Tu ne peux pas… aimer _ça_ !

– _Ça_ a un prénom, et ce n'est pas à toi de me dire qui je dois aimer !

– Un peu de calme, les enfants, dit Molly, s'interposant. Nous n'allons pas gâcher un si beau jour par de vaines disputes, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sembla s'apaiser sous ses paroles, au contraire de son fils. Les invités allèrent s'asseoir autour de la table dans un calme fort bien simulé, Draco se mettant le plus prêt possible de Harry et le plus loin de Ron.

– Vous avez déjà fini de dîner, Molly ? demanda aimablement Harry.

– Oui, dit la femme en souriant. Nous aurions bien fait un repas pour ton… enfin, votre retour, mais nous avons pensé que tu serais plus fatigué qu'autre chose…

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Nous mangerons plus tard. Je me débrouillerai.

Molly lui sourit, le silence revenant dans leur groupe. Draco, mal à l'aise, ne cessait de gigoter, essayant de trouver une excuse pour s'esquisser.

– Je vais aller faire faire le tour du propriétaire à Draco… Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

– Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione en empêchant Ron de parler.

Harry se leva donc de table et lui et Draco sortirent rapidement de la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière eux. Une fois sorti, Draco poussa un profond soupir, se détendant très légèrement.

– Désolé, murmura Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient dans ma cuisine…

– Oui, je l'ai vu sur ton visage, dit Draco en lui souriant. Ce n'est pas grave… Je savais que je ne serai pas le bienvenu…

– Mais si tu l'es ! répliqua Harry en venant l'embrasser.

Draco répondit vivement à son baiser, profitant de la seule personne qui désirait ne pas le voir dans un fossé.

– Par toi, oui, finit-il par dire. Mais pas par eux…

– Remus avait l'air plutôt réjoui…

– Bon, Remus mis à part, je ne suis pas le bienvenu…

Harry soupira.

– Ça changera.

– Je ne pense pas, non, dit Draco. Ils avaient tous l'air de voir un monstre au lieu de moi…

– Draco… reprit Harry, passant sous le vieux lustre de cristal nettoyé qui pendait au-dessus de leurs têtes et l'entraînant dans le grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis persan d'un blanc immaculé. Lorsque tu as disparu il y a pratiquement trois ans, Hermione, Ron et moi – enfin, pas vraiment moi – te détestions. Tu étais la représentation junior de Lucius Malfoy pour tout le monde… Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Ça prendra peut-être un peu de temps, mais leurs avis changeront.

– J'en doute, dit simplement le blond, pensif.

– Tu doutes de toi maintenant ?

– Je n'ai jamais été confiant, dit simplement Draco.

– Vraiment ? répondit doucement Harry alors qu'ils passaient devant une série de portes où chaque panneau portait, gravée d'une élégante et fine écriture, la pièce qu'elle refermait, et qu'un couloir s'ouvrait à eux, à leur droite, couloir qu'ils empruntèrent, toujours mené sur la même moquette blanche. Des tableaux s'animaient sur leur passage, certains ayant l'air assez vieux, mais toutefois entretenus, d'autres étant plus récents.

– Oui, répondit Draco.

– Alors tu es un bon acteur.

Il actionna la poignée en argent d'une porte dans le même modèle que celle de la cuisine, aussi bien vernie et brillante, faisant pénétré Draco dans une chambre, non peinte en rouge de fond en comble comme celui-ci l'aurait soupçonné, mais plutôt d'un bleu nuit, découpé d'un plafond et de tentures crème. À première vue, Dobby avait déjà rangé tous les vêtements, et rien ne semblait être déplacé dans la pièce.

– C'est relaxant, dit Draco en regardant la pièce.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, ses pas étouffés par la moquette tout aussi sombre que les murs de la pièce, y tirant les rideaux et entrouvrant légèrement la fenêtre.

– C'était l'ancienne chambre de mon parrain. J'y ai emménagé à sa mort. Il y avait trop de souvenirs de lui – et de mes parents – pour que je la laisse dépérir.

Draco sourit et s'approcha de Harry, déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

– Tu as dû avoir beaucoup de mal à entrer ici…

– Assez oui. Je n'ai pas voulu y entrer pendant des jours, et encore moins de m'en approcher.

Draco sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que celui-ci enlaçait sa taille de ses bras.

– Dois-je redescendre avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu peux prétexter une subite envie de sommeil. Je te monterai un truc à manger un peu plus tard…

– J'ai vraiment sommeil, avoua Draco.

– Alors dors, répondit Harry. Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

Draco sourit et attira le visage de Harry à lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, soupirant légèrement de joie en sentant son amant contre lui. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et le souleva dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit double à l'opposé de la porte.

Draco eut l'air surpris mais sourit tout en nichant son visage dans le cou d'Harry, sa langue passant doucement sur la peau douce et ses dents la mordillant de temps à autre.

– Plus tard Dray, murmura le brun à son oreille. Dors plutôt.

Harry tira les couvertures assez maladroitement, soutenant toujours Draco, déposant par la suite le blond dans le lit.

– Oh, je n'avais rien l'intention de faire, dit Draco d'un air amusé. Seulement, si tu pouvais prendre une photo de Weasley quand il verra ton suçon… Je suis sûr que j'en rirai encore dans vingt ans !

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

– Tu es diabolique, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres. Peut-être un peu trop pour ton propre bien…

Harry rabattit les chaudes et moelleuses couvertures bleu Berlin sur lui, non sans lui avoir au préalable retiré ses chaussures.

– Moi ? fit Draco, innocent. Pas du tout !

Il se débrouilla pour embrasser une fois de plus Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents.

– Je vais vite dormir, dit-il. Car quand je me réveillerai, tu seras là !

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'éloigna du lit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. S'engageant à nouveau dans les couloirs, il s'en fut d'un pas tranquille, aucunement pressé de se retrouver à nouveau devant son groupe d'accueil. Il passa devant de nombreux portraits représentant pour certains la défunte famille Black, pour d'autres de magnifiques paysages féeriques et de tous les jours, enfin, certains illustraient tout simplement de puissants sorciers d'autrefois.

Harry s'engagea finalement dans l'escalier et traversa rapidement le hall, revenant à la cuisine. Ron, Hermione, Remus et les jumeaux n'y étaient plus. Harry sourit à Molly et à Charlie qui discutait tranquillement devant un café, cachant sa légère tension et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses armoires en bois de noyer au fond de la cuisine, se sortant de quoi faire un sandwich. Quand il l'eut terminé, il se dirigea vers le salon d'où lui venaient les voix de ses amis. Traversant à nouveau le hall, se dirigeant vers la porte opposé de la cuisine, il poussa celle du salon resté entrouverte et y entra. Aussitôt, les voix faiblirent, comme gênées. Harry n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, ses pas qui avaient résonné sur le marbre du hall maintenant silencieux sur le tapis ébène. Il se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en cuir noir, face à Ron, à la gauche de Fred, fixant l'âtre en pierre blanche magnifiquement sculptée d'une vigne florale qui se découpait sur toute la cheminée où, sur le manteau, ciselé dans une plaque en argent incrusté dans la pierre, apparaissait _Spero__ es liberta _(L'espoir est notre liberté), tandis que crépitait doucement une flambé qui chassait la température glaciale qui aurait pu essayé de s'engouffrer par le conduit de la cheminée.

Harry posa son assiette sur la table basse ovale, aux pieds effilés faites en bois d'acajou qui se trouvait devant lui, y laissant également son sandwich.

– Draco est parti dormir, déclara-t-il, voyant le regard curieux de Hermione autour de la pièce.

– Il a l'air fort fatigué, je trouve, intervint Remus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je sais. Il est dans cet état depuis une semaine environ.

Il se gratta nonchalamment dans le cou, ses doigts passant inconsciemment sur son suçon. Ron écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

– Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux sortir avec un truc pareil ! s'exclama le rouquin, dégoûté.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial qui aurait pu facilement faire penser à celui de Draco.

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me comprendre, Ron. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis.

– Eh bien je te le donne quand même. Enfin, Harry, c'est Malfoy ! Qu'il se prénomme Draco ne change rien !

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment de lui Ron, hein ? gronda le brun.

– Je sais qu'il n'a pas cessé de nous pourrir l'existence ! explosa le rouquin.

– C'était avant ! Tu n'étais pas là ces six derniers mois ! Tu n'étais pas là cest deux dernières années à vrai dire ! Si nous avons gardé contact, c'est bien grâce à l'Ordre du Phénix et lors des vacances d'été – lorsque je n'étais pas absorbé par mes études. Si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me pourrit la vie ces temps-ci, c'est bien toi, avec tes idées préconçues et ton dégoût pour ce qui s'est déroulé autrefois ! Apprends un peu à apprivoiser ce que tu ne connais pas, tu veux ! Grandis à la fin, Ron ! Draco a disparu trois années entières, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il a changé ? Ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit, sachant que j'avais tué son père, qu'il s'était enfin relâché ? explosa à son tour Harry.

– JE TE POURRIS LA VIE ? cria Ron, rouge de colère. Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Tu fréquentes trop Malfoy, Harry, il déteint sur toi !

– C'est DRACO ! Pense ce que tu veux Ron, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Je l'aime, point barre !

– Calmez-vous ! intervint Hermione. Ron, assieds-toi. Harry, essaye de baisser le ton. Nous n'arriverons à rien de cette manière !

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry se rassied lentement dans son fauteuil, une tempête de colère faisant rage dans ses yeux émeraude.

– Bien, dit Hermione, satisfaite. Et si tu nous expliquais toute l'histoire ?

– Toute l'histoire bien en détails avec tout ce que nous avons fait, y compris lorsque nous étions seuls ? répondit Harry sur un ton plein de morgue.

Hermione rougit.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Simplement ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu finisses avec lui ! Pour que tu aies une si grande confiance en lui…

Harry la fixa un moment.

– Ces deux semaines où j'ai disparu lors de notre septième année… Je vous ai dit que je m'étais retrouvé dans un désert, avec Draco, après m'être chamaillé avec lui. C'était le cas. Ce que je n'ai pas dit c'est que nous avons appris à nous connaître, il m'a révélé bien des choses et moi aussi. De là a naquit une… complicité. Et ça s'est terminé sur un lit de sable sous un cocotier dans une oasis… Puis il a disparu, une fois de retour à Poudlard.

Ron eut une moue dégoûtée.

– Je ne veux rien entendre de plus, dit Ron en se levant. Tu me répugnes, Harry !

– EH BIEN DERRIÈRE TOI, IL Y A LA PORTE DU SALON, PUIS CELLE DU MANOIR. JE NE TE RETIENS PAS, TU PEUX T'EN ALLER SI TU N'AS PAS UNE ONCE DE CERVELLE POUR AVOIR UN PEU DE COMPRÉHENSION !

– Je n'avais nullement l'intention de rester ! cracha Ron.

– Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

Mais le rouquin ne l'écouta pas et quitta la pièce, la porte d'entrée claquant. Harry resta parfaitement stoïque un moment, puis soupira et se saisit de son sandwich.

– Ne… ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione, blême. Je vais le raisonner, il… Je suis sûre qu'il ne le pense pas vraiment. Ça lui a fait un choc, c'est tout…

Harry leva son regard vers elle.

– Hermione, tu ne crois pas ces paroles toi-même.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et se rassit mollement.

– Non, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant un long moment de silence.

– Et si tu nous racontais comment tu l'as retrouvé ? demanda Remus, appuyé contre le piano de la pièce.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

– Nous venions, Sandra et moi, de rencontrer Steve et Samantha. C'est avec eux que nous devions parlementer. Ils nous ont trouvé dans une position fort… gênante et, embarrassée, Sandra complètement trempée, nous avons remis notre rendez-vous. C'est donc un soir, alors que nous nous rendions au Spider Web's – une boîte de nuit très réputée du quartier –, que Draco est apparu… Il était serveur.

– Serveur ? demanda Fred, manquant de s'étouffer.

– Il a changé je vous le répète. Donc… Je l'ai aperçu la première fois là-bas. Ça a été un choc et j'en ai été ébranlé. J'ai tout simplement reporté à nouveau notre première entrevue avec les ambassadeurs d'Amérique. Quelques jours se sont ainsi déroulés. Puis, je ne sais comment, des Mangemorts ont eu vent de notre position et il y a eu un attentat à la bombe contre nous, sur une terrasse. Nous avons été saufs, grâce à l'intervention de Samantha. Malheureusement, l'édifice était en feu et il menaçait d'exploser et de faire de sérieux dommage. Draco se trouvait dans ce coin ce jour-là. J'ai donc envoyé Sandra le chercher… J'avais sérieusement besoin d'un coup de main, et l'incendie ne pouvait se maîtriser que du haut des airs. Draco à user de magie noire et son père l'a repéré immédiatement. Il s'est par la suite enfui chez lui et je l'ai suivi. Je lui ai sans aucune hésitation proposer de venir habiter à l'appartement.

– Et il ne le savait pas ? s'étonna George.

– Qui ne savait pas ?

– Draco !

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Bien sûr qu'il savait, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que Draco tombe face à face avec eux, je ne pouvais pas _me_ le permettre. Draco est finalement arrivé à l'hôtel, alors que je me demandais si j'aurais mieux fait de le traîner moi-même jusque-là. Les premiers temps ont été très tendus… Puis, un soir, alors qu'il allait travailler, il est passé directement à son ancien appartement. Moi, pour ma part, je faisais une ronde à l'extérieur et je suivais deux Mangemorts. J'ai alors eu un très mauvais pressentiment et je me suis précipité chez lui… Là, j'ai fait le tour de l'appartement après m'être au préalable assuré qu'il n'avait rien, j'étais horriblement angoissé ! À mon grand malheur, j'ai découvert un Mangemort dans la penderie et nous avons déguerpi en quatrième vitesse, filant à travers les ruelles de New York. Pour faire diversion nous avons hmm… fait mine d'être un couple assez euh… occupé.

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

– Mais encore ? dit-il.

– Ensuite bah… son enlèvement s'est ensuivi, j'ai tué Lucius Malfoy de sang froid, sans aucun remord et ça s'est développé entre moi et Draco.

Hermione eut l'air pensive.

– Il a dû beaucoup changer… Pour que tu l'acceptes dans ta vie, dit-elle d'un air perplexe.

– Il a changé, croyez-moi.

Le silence régna un long moment.

– Moi, je te crois, dit Remus. Je le sens…

– Vous le verrez bien par vous-même.

Harry se leva.

– Je vais prendre un truc pour Draco et je remonte à l'étage…

Il entendit vaguement ses amis partir, prépara rapidement un sandwich à Draco dans la cuisine. Il y ajouta une carafe du jus de citrouille et mit le tout sur un plateau, retournant vers la chambre, prenant tout son temps pour traverser les couloirs. Il ouvrit par la suite la porte et vint déposer le plateau sur la table de chevet, s'asseyant par la suite à côté de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état agité du blond et son front luisant de sueur. Les doigts de Draco étaient crispés sur la couverture et de très légers et angoissés gémissements sortaient de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait doucement. Il gigotait, semblant totalement paniqué dans son rêve.

– Draco ! souffla doucement Harry, secouant son épaule.

Le blond ne sembla pas l'entendre, continuant de bouger d'un air apeuré. Légèrement inquiet, Harry s'allongea finalement près de lui et saisit sa main, respirant à fond. Il se laissa finalement baigné dans la Légilimencie en abaissant ses murailles et se projeta dans l'esprit de Draco. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva dans un sombre couloir entouré de verre, juste à côté d'une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. L'enfant tourna un visage baigné de larmes vers lui, et Harry eut le cœur brisé.

– Draco, souffla-t-il.

Le petit garçon le regarda, ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'effroi.

– Qu'est-ce que vous… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui êtes-vous ?

– Un ami… Je viens t'aider, répondit tendrement Harry.

– Me… m'aider ? demanda le petit garçon. Non, c'est pas vrai ! C'est un de _ses_ pièges !

– Qui te tend un piège, Draco ?

Le petit garçon recula d'un air effrayé.

– Papa, dit-il d'une petite voix brisée. Papa me cherche. Et il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve ! Je dois bien me cacher… Ne pas être trouvé !

– Je peux t'aider Draco, répondit Harry, s'approchant de lui. Je peux encore t'aider contre Lucius. Je vais t'aider à te cacher. Je suis un ami.

Il hésita.

– Je m'appelle Harry.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur son visage, troublés.

– Harry ? dit-il timidement.

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement de la tête.

– Tu me reconnais ?

Draco hésita un peu puis tendit la main pour frôler son visage. Il enleva rapidement sa main puis, voyant qu'Harry ne se fâchait pas, recommença. Ses petits doigts passèrent sur les joues d'Harry. Au fur et à mesures de son exploration, Draco osa le toucher plus fortement. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur son visage et il se jeta dans les bras du brun.

– Harry ! dit-il.

Celui-ci le serra contre lui, fredonnant doucement.

– Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il, frottant doucement son dos.

Draco se blottit contre lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes à nouveau.

– Harry, répétait-il en s'accrochant à lui comme à son seul espoir. Il me cherche, Harry ! Il me cherche !

– Dans tes rêves Draco, seulement dans tes rêves.

Harry s'assied au sol, contre le mur, serrant toujours Draco contre lui.

– Non, dit le petit garçon. Il est ici. Nous devons nous cacher ! Sinon, il va me punir !

– Mais je suis là moi, je suis là. Il ne pourra pas te punir si je reste avec toi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre à cette heure ? Tu devrais dormir non ?

Draco s'accrocha encore plus fort à Harry, son petit visage crispé de peur.

– Non, dit Draco. Papa veut toujours que je me cache la nuit. Il dit que je dois me cacher… Et que s'il me trouve, je serai puni !

– Dors cette fois Draco, je veille sur toi.

Mais Draco secoua la tête.

– Je veux partir d'ici, dit le petit Draco en pleurant. Je veux plus jouer. Je n'aime pas ce jeu. La maison est trop grande… Il n'y a pas de bonne cachette… Je me fais toujours attraper…

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

– Draco, ton papa n'est pas vraiment là. En fait, tu dors en ce moment dans ton lit. C'est un cauchemar.

Il devait le réveiller à présent… Draco était beaucoup trop terrifié pour son propre bien.

– Non, dit Draco. Il va me trouver…

– Non. Ferme les yeux et pense à de belles choses. Oublie ta peur.

Draco se mordit les lèvres et ferma très fort les yeux.

– Harry… murmura-t-il.

– Oui ? répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

– Si je me réveille… Tu seras là, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je serai là, tout à côté de toi, c'est promis.

Draco eut l'air soudainement très rassuré et se détendit totalement, s'affaissant contre Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire attendri et fixa les alentours, attendant que Draco se réveille. Il le saurait bien assez vite… Le décor se disloqua rapidement, seul un miroir restant net et clair en face d'eux. Draco trembla contre Harry et le miroir explosa, les deux hommes se retrouvant dans le monde réel. Draco se réveilla en poussant un cri d'horreur et Harry reprit brusquement une bouffé d'air, se redressant trop vivement dans le lit. Une migraine effroyable s'empara de son esprit et il gémit, peu conscient de ce qui l'entourait soudainement, excepté de Draco qui avait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Draco se couvrit le visage des mains pour ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait, mais il entendit très nettement la respiration haletante d'Harry près de lui. Ouvrant les yeux craintivement, il vit son amant au visage douloureux près de lui et oublia sa peur pour aller se lover contre lui.

– Harry ? l'appela-t-il.

Ouvrant péniblement un œil, Harry voulut lui faire un sourire rassurant, mais ne parvint qu'à créer une grimace.

– Je suis là Draco, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, passant un bras autour de lui tendit qu'il refermait les yeux, sa migraine le faisant toujours souffrir. Il était d'une pâleur inhabituelle.

Draco déposa un baiser sur son nez.

– Je sais. Shhh… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, reste calme et silencieux…

– J'ai un de ces mal de tête, répondit le brun, soupirant, sa respiration reprenant un rythme plus calme.

– Shhh, fit encore Draco, caressant son dos. Je vois que ça ne va pas, reste calme.  
Le blond déposa de petits baisers sur le front et les tempes d'Harry, espérant que le mal de tête passerait vite. Quelle idée, aussi, de venir ainsi dans ses rêves ! Harry ferma les yeux, soupirant.

– Je t'ai apporté un sandwich, tu devrais manger, marmonna-t-il, passant une main sur son front brûlant.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Je n'ai pas eu ce genre de malaise la dernière fois…

– Je n'ai pas faim maintenant, répliqua Draco d'un air inquiet. Reste là je vais… Je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour te soigner…

Il passa sa main sur le front moite d'Harry et se leva pratiquement en sautant du lit pour se diriger vers le petit coffret de bois que Dobby avait posé sur le coussin de velours d'un fauteuil. Sortant sa chaînette d'argent avec au bout sa petite clef, Draco ouvrit rapidement le coffret, y mit sa main, attendit, puis en sortit une potion bleuâtre. Aussitôt, il referma la boîte et, vacillant un peu, retourna vers le lit pour la tendre à Harry.

– Cette potion t'ai…t'aidera à passer ton mal de tête et à diminuer l'effet de vertige. Elle peut aussi servir contre les fièvres subites, donc, je pense que ça te fera le plus… le plus grand bien.

Harry se redressa dans le lit et saisit la potion dans une de ses mains moites, souriant à Draco pour le remercier. Il déboucha la fiole, et sans plus de cérémonie la but cul sec. Le flacon vide, une moue de dégoût se peignit sur ses traits. Il posa la fiole sur la table de chevet à côté de lui et se retourna vers Draco.

– Viens t'asseoir, dit-il doucement, tu dois manger quelque chose. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis le dîner d'hier, et l'heure du dîner d'aujourd'hui est largement passée !

Il tapota à couette à côté de lui, puis se retourna vers le plateau et le souleva, heureux de voir que les légers tremblements qui le parcouraient s'estompaient peu à peu.

– C'était quoi, cette boîte ? demanda-t-il, soudain curieux tandis qu'il emplissait un verre de jus de citrouille pour le blond, et lui tendait.

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, prenant le verre dont il but une petite gorgée.

– C'est une boîte magique, dit Draco. Je l'ai depuis l'âge de dix ans… Je l'avais acheté en secret, un jour, sur le Chemin de Traverse… Elle me donne tout ce que je veux, quand je le veux… Elle demande juste… un petit prix à payer… Parfois, je donne de l'argent… Parfois du sang… Parfois de l'énergie magique.

Draco but encore un peu de jus de citrouille, poussant un petit soupir.

– Ça me fait du bien, avoua-t-il en souriant à Harry. Mine de rien, la boîte m'a pris beaucoup d'énergie pour la potion…

Un pli soucieux vint barrer le front toujours un peu moite de Harry.

– J'ai entendu parler de ces boîtes une fois ou deux… Elle sont très pratiques, mais peuvent s'avérer assez dangereuses, si l'on prend l'initiative de s'en servir dans des situations critiques. Je te conseillerais en temps normal de te reposer un peu et de dormir… Mais avec le cauchemar que tu viens de faire, je doute que ce soit une excellente idée…

Il se versa un verre à son tour, son regard dérivant vers l'extérieur où valsaient de minuscules flocons.

– J'ai presque oublié que ce sera Noël dans quelques jours… dit-il doucement avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Draco sourit tout en picorant son sandwich.

– Déjà, dit-il d'un air rêveur. C'est dommage que nous ne l'ayons pas passé à New York… C'est merveilleux, Noël… Il y a des décorations partout et bien que la ville demeure la même question ambiance, la magie de Noël la rend plus agréable… Le jour même, on le passe en famille et… enfin, je veux dire que je le passais avec la famille de Cassandra… C'était extraordinaire…

Draco poussa un petit soupir puis reposa la moitié de son sandwich sur le plateau qu'il posa au sol.

– Je n'ai plus faim, dit-il.

– Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé !

Harry sourit pourtant.

– Tu aurais préféré passer Noël avec eux ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– D'une certaine manière, oui, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre. J'ai passé de si bons moments, en leur compagnie… Mais d'un autre côté… Je suis heureux d'être là.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Harry lui sourit à son tour et se leva finalement du lit, se saisissant du plateau.

– J'ai assez traîné… Avec tout cela, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour du manoir pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre…

Draco se contenta de bâiller en réponse, se frottant péniblement les yeux.

– Et moi, j'aimerais beaucoup aller me laver… Peux-tu m'indiquer le chemin de la salle de bain ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

– Tu commences par sortir de la chambre et tu longes le couloir – il n'y que notre chambre dans celui-ci -, puis, lorsque tu passeras devant le tableau des Fondateurs de Poudlard, tu obliqueras sur ta gauche à l'intersection. C'est la troisième porte à ta droite. Tu trouveras vite, le nom de la pièce est gravé sur la porte…

Draco eut l'air septique.

– Tu m'aurais parler en… Heu… Quelle langue je ne parle pas ? en allemand ! que je n'aurai pas mieux compris ! Tu ne peux pas juste m'y mener ?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit.

– Allez, suis-moi…

Draco pouffa et déposa un rapide baisé sur le bout du nez d'Harry.

– Merci, Mr Potter, répondit-il en souriant.

– C'est moi qui vous remercie, répliqua Harry en reculant, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Bon séjour chez nous, conclut-il en une ravissante – quoiqu'un peu trop extravagante – révérence.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna enfin vers l'intérieur de la salle de bain, ses yeux s'écarquillant de stupeur. Devant lui, dans un des coins de l'immense pièce trônait un grande baignoire de marbre blanc où un trio de marches était sculpté pour y accéder. Au-dessus de la baignoire, posés au mur, de grands miroirs montaient jusqu'aux plafonds.

La douche se trouvait derrière la porte de la salle de bain, le verre de sa porte coulissante à l'image d'une myriade de gouttelettes d'eau. L'évier et ses robinets en argent se trouvaient un peu plus loin, surmonté d'un miroir au cadre ciselé de petites fées, et à son opposé, juste au-dessous d'une fenêtre, se trouvait la toilette. Une douce lumière tamisée, créée par des bougies magiquement ensorcelées pour ne pas se consumer, lévitaient dans l'air et diffusait une halo doré dans toute la pièce. Draco se contenta de pousser un « Et à par ça, je suis un aristocrate ! » avant d'aller sortir deux serviettes éponges d'une douceur extrême de l'armoire. Il se déshabilla lentement, se hâtant de rentrer dans la douche. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, Draco reconnaissant parfaitement la démarche souple de Harry. Celui-ci semblait revenir du rez-de-chaussée. Draco esquissa un sourire et voulut s'habiller pour rejoindre son amant. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut de son oubli vestimentaire. Pestant contre son étourderie, mais résigné à devoir traverser toute la maison seulement vêtu d'une serviette, il ouvrit la porte, Harry passant juste devant lui à ce moment-là. Se retournant sur son passage, Harry lui sourit, mais ses yeux de jade dérivèrent rapidement sur le corps de Draco, quelque chose s'allumant dans son regard.

– Et où comptez-vous aller ainsi Mr Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Heu… Dans ta chambre, répondit Draco. J'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechange, avoua-t-il d'un air enfantin.

Harry eut un sourire attendri.

– Et tu comptais t'y rendre sans t'y perdre, comme un grand garçon ? reprit-il, taquin.

– Et bien, je suppose qu'un beau jeune homme aurait fini par s'inquiéter de mon absence après deux ou trois mois, dit le blond en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, collant son corps à moitié nu contre lui.

Celui-ci enlaça sa taille de ses bras.

– Tu sais que c'est très risqué ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Mais pour tout dire, j'aurais envoyé une équipe de sauvetage au maximum dans trois heures…

– Risqué ? demanda Draco, curieux. Pourquoi ?

Harry glissa une jambe entre celles de Draco et demanda, innocent :

– Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

– Non, vraiment pas, dit Draco d'une voix langoureuse. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'explications plus concrètes…

Une des mains de Harry s'aventura vers le nœud de la serviette, tirant simplement dessus, celle-ci tombant au sol, et Draco se retrouvant nu comme un ver, son corps pressé contre Harry, tandis que celui-ci s'était emparé de ses lèvres, soufflant entre deux baisers un « Tu ne vois toujours pas ? ». Draco frémit en sentant les mains d'Harry sur lui et sa bouche dévorant la sienne. Il se cramponna au brun, poussant un petit gémissement.

– Mhmm, dit-il quand il fut enfin libre de parler. Un peu, mais… J'aimerai une confirmation !

– En plein milieu du couloir ? fit le brun, levant un sourire, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

– Pas… spécialement, dit Draco.

– Dans ce cas, si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr Malfoy, souffla Harry, contre ses lèvres.

– Avec plaisir, répondit Draco, les yeux brillant de passion.

Calmement Harry se détacha de lui et s'en fut dans le couloir, Draco lui emboîtant le pas, tandis qu'il passait devant le tableau des Fondateurs de Poudlard que Harry avait mentionné un peu plus tôt, puis tournait dans le couloirs de la chambre du brun. À la porte, Harry lui ouvrit passage et referma la cloison une fois que tout deux furent dans la pièce. À peine la porte fut-elle enclenchée que Harry sauta pratiquement sur Draco, le plaquant sous lui dans le moelleux matelas en plume d'oie, le blond, toujours complètement nu, se retrouvant coincé sous le poids de son amant. Draco eut un sourire amusé et déposa un petit baiser sur le menton d'Harry.

– Tu es bien impatient ! dit-il en souriant.

– Tu trouves ? fit innocemment Harry, à cheval sur son ventre.

Draco lui lança un regard félin.

– Moui, dit-il d'un air suave.

– Alors ce doit être le cas ! répondit Harry, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Draco répondit avec empressement, ses mains parcourant les reins d'Harry et passant imperceptiblement sur son nombril. Celui-ci gémit contre les lèvres de Draco, sa langue valsant avec celle du blond tandis que ses mains glissaient sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son bas-ventre et évitant l'érection, s'arrêtant sur les cuisses. Draco grogna et s'évertua à dévêtir son amant, ses mains caressant rapidement la peau douce. Il eut un peu de mal avec le pantalon, mais s'en débarrassa finalement par magie, trop impatient que pour se débattre avec le vêtement.

– Ne serais-je donc pas le seul a qui l'impatience a rendu visite ? demanda Harry, ses doigts passant sur les hanches, puis les reins de Draco.

Celui-ci se cambra en poussant un petit gémissement, se frottant avec ferveur contre Harry. Celui-ci sentit son érection caresser celle du blond et un gémissement lui échappa à son tour. Le désir les rendait fou et leur mouvement se fit un peu plus rapide, tout leur corps frémissant d'impatience et leur bouche s'unissant dans un ballet sans fin. Son souffle se mélangeant à celui de Draco, Harry fut soudainement parcourut d'un violent tremblement.

– Hmm, Dray, gémit-il, ondulant légèrement des hanches. Tout de suite… S'il te plait, supplia-t-il.

Renversant habillement Harry sous lui, Draco lui fit un sourire carnassier avant d'aller dévorer le cou de son amant, son index s'enfonçant doucement en lui. Harry gémit et se cambra aussitôt, la tête renversée vers l'arrière, laissant plus d'espace à Draco pour embrasser, lécher et sucer sa peau hâlée. Le blond ne se fit pas prier, dévorant la peau aimée avec passion, se frottant inlassablement contre Harry tandis qu'il le préparait lentement. Harry laissa ses mains descendre dans le dos de Draco jusqu'à ses fesses. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il poussa un cri de plaisir et scella sa bouche de celle de son amant, introduisant un second doigt en lui. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, sa langue caressant celle de Draco avec une passionne non dissimulée. Draco finit par cesser de l'embrasser, ses doigts ralentissant également. Harry grogna de mécontentement.

– Un problème ? souffla-t-il.

– Absolument pas, dit Draco d'une voix rauque. J'avais juste envie de te torturer un peu…

Le brun eut un second grondement et joua un peu des reins, sans grands succès

– Nous avons tout notre temps, dit Draco avec sensualité. Ne te presse donc pas…

Harry le coupa en l'embrassant à nouveau, une main appuyant sur sa nuque. Draco, malgré son affirmation précédente, enfonça brusquement un troisième doigt, répondant vivement à Harry. Harry gémit, son souffle se perdant dans l'antre chaude de Draco, se cambrant brusquement, tout son corps tremblant de désir.

– Tu comptes me torturer longtemps ? demanda Harry, dans un souffle rauque, les yeux toujours fermés et la tête renversée.

Draco cessa aussitôt et termina sa préparation, sa bouche mordillant un des tétons d'Harry. Celui-ci, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, vint aussitôt entourer la taille du blond de ses jambes. Draco n'entra pourtant pas en lui tout de suite, calmant leur respiration précipitée avant de s'enfoncer lentement en son amant.

– Draco, fit Harry en gémissant, le souffle haletant.

Le blond sourit et imprima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, de légers gémissements sortant de sa bouche. Respirant bruyamment, Harry rouvrit les yeux, dévoilant une forêt de jade où le désir faisait danser les arbres, s'emparant doucement des lèvres de Draco. Le blond se figea un vague instant puis recommença à aller et venir plus follement, le désir d'Harry décuplant le sien. Celui-ci s'accrocha à Draco, son bassin allant au même rythme que celui de son amant. Ils perdirent tout sens de la réalité, leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un, l'univers tout entier s'était dissipé autour d'eux. Des cris leur échappaient et tout, dans la pièce, semblait avoir disparu à leurs yeux, ne laissant que celui qu'ils aimaient. Leurs corps bougèrent plus vivement, les gémissements se muant en cris. Ils atteignirent finalement les portes du Septième Ciel, Draco déversant en Harry un délicieux feu ardent tandis que tout deux criait leur jouissance. Repu, Draco s'effondra sur Harry, haletant mais trouvant encore la force d'embrasser le torse et le cou de Harry. Celui-ci laissa ses doigts glisser dans les mèches blondes, fermant les yeux.

– Je t'aime Draco, souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Le concerné poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

– Je t'aime aussi, dit-il. Et j'adore quand tu me le dis !

Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, serein.

Draco répondit à son petit baiser, caressant le corps à sa disposition avec une sorte de joie et d'admiration.

– Tu es très beau, dit-il en souriant.

– Humpf, je me planterais dans un concours contre toi.

Draco rougit.

– Pas si sûr, dit-il. Je n'étais pas le seul dévorer des yeux, aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un air jaloux et possessif.

– Tu dormais dans l'avion, gros nigaud !

– Je faisais référence à l'aéroport, dit le blond, boudeur.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau.

– Je suis tout à toi, arrête un peu.

Draco sourit et déposa sa tête sur celle d'Harry, le serrant contre lui d'un air satisfait.

– Voui ! dit-il d'un air enfantin. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te partager !

– Pas même un petit morceau ? plaisanta gentiment le brun contre lui.

– Pas un cheveu ! Ni même un cil !

Harry rit doucement.

– Content d'apprendre que je ne finirai pas à une vente aux enchères avec un écriteau « Le Survivant à vendre ».

– Si ça arrive un jour, dit Draco. C'est que… je suis devenu fou… ou que je suis mort…

– Hmm, alors je me demande bien qui m'aura mis à vendre.

Harry tourna la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

– Mais dis-toi bien que je mourrais avant qu'on puisse te toucher.

Draco sourit et se blottit contre lui.

– Nous sommes mal embarqués ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on me touche, je ne veux pas qu'on te touche… Et si nous restions simplement couchés ici, ensemble, pour passer l'éternité à nous aimer…

– Si je le pouvais vraiment, je le ferais Dray. Sans aucune hésitation, répondit Harry, ses bras autour de sa taille.

Draco sourit et ferma paisiblement les yeux.

– De toute façon, même moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça, dit-il en soupirant.

– Personne ne le peut.

– Je sais, dit Draco. Mais… Hum… je faisais surtout référence à l'école de Médicomagie…

– Je n'y vois pas d'objection, seulement si tu me jures que tu ne prends pas un dortoir là-bas !

– Et bien, maintenant que tu m'en parles…. dit Draco en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Harry resserra possessivement ses bras autour de sa taille.

– Je ne te laisse plus quitter ce lit dans ce cas !

Draco pouffa.

– Je plaisantais, dit-il. Mais si tu insistes pour que je reste…

– C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Draco sourit et embrassa le front puis les paupières et les lèvres d'Harry.

– Tu as changé, depuis notre retour, dit soudainement le blond.

– Je t'ai expliqué qu'il y a eu une transition de comportement entre New York et l'Angleterre. Ici… Je suis chez moi. Là-bas je ne devais pas me faire remarqué…

– Si j'avais su… Je serai revenu plus tôt !

– Tu ne savais pas… C'est tout.

Draco sourit, mais redevint sérieux.

– J'ai… une petite question à te poser, dit-il, gêné.

– Eh bien pose-la ! répondit doucement Harry, intrigué.

– Qu'est-ce que tu… enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti… quand je suis parti ? Et quand tu m'as retrouvé ?

Harry le regarda un moment, puis baissa les yeux et fixa un point imaginaire derrière l'épaule de Draco.

– Quand tu es parti, commença-t-il. J'ai tout d'abord paniqué et je me suis rendu en pyjamas au pas de course chez Snape – tu me fais faire des choses stupides parfois –, et je lui ai dit que tu étais parti, que tu avais disparu. Il n'a pas voulu me croire et a dit que tu devais certainement te promener dans le château. Je suis donc reparti à l'infirmerie m'habiller, puis je suis descendu dans le parc, près du lac. Là, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, puisque, inévitablement, je regardais désormais la vérité en face, mais j'avais toujours un peu de mal à croire que tu étais parti comme cela. Snape est venu me trouver avec une lettre – de toi – et je n'ai pas eu grand choix que de croire que tu avais déserté, cette fois.

Il soupira.

– J'ai continué mon chemin, avec un gouffre immense au cœur. J'ai terminé mes études, puis j'ai fait ma formation d'Auror, comme tout le monde s'y attendait… Ensuite, le soir même de ma remise de diplôme, on m'a offert une mission à l'étranger. Que rêver de mieux ? Snape venait de me parler de toi – il m'avait suivi à l'Académie –, et la vieille douleur s'était réveillée. Je suis partie une semaine plus tard en direction de New York. Là, j'ai rencontré Steve et Samantha le jour même de notre arrivée. Dans les circonstances assez embarrassantes où ils nous ont trouvés, nous avons conclu de reporter notre rendez-vous au soir même, dans une boîte assez réputée du quartier. La soirée se serait très certainement terminée sur un entretien fort concluant si un serveur à tomber n'était pas venu prendre notre commande et que je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Jusqu'alors, le mince équilibre intérieur que j'avais réussi à retrouver s'est totalement écroulé…

Draco resserra ses bras autour d'Harry et embrassa son front.

– Continue, dit-il.

– Je t'en ai tout d'abord voulu, reprit Harry. Puis je me suis senti complètement étouffé. Je devais fuir cet endroit, te fuir toi. J'avais fini par me faire une raison, et te revoir devant moi, comme cela, par le plus pur des hasards c'était… trop. Sandra connaissait la plupart de l'histoire et elle a aussitôt deviné ce qui clochait, vu le changement de comportement qui s'était obtempéré chez moi. Nous sommes donc partis, elle assez inquiète je crois, et moi complètement dévasté pas quelque chose que j'avais désormais cru enterré.

Draco embrassa son front et caressa son ventre nu.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais tout autant bouleversé…

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

– Je souhaite ne plus jamais revivre ce genre de situation. Mieux vaut encore affronter Voldemort !

Draco eut un petit gémissement désespéré.

– Ne parle pas de ça ! supplia-t-il. Continue plutôt de me raconter…

– Tu sais… Quand tu as disparu, j'avais déjà commencé à me faire à l'idée que tu avais changé… Ce qui ne s'est pas avéré faux, une fois à New York. Pourtant… J'avais la frousse de te croiser dans la rue, et malgré tout ce que Sandra disait, je refusait catégoriquement l'idée d'aller te parler.

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Puis, il y a eu l'attentat… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi soulagé de te voir arrivé, mais j'avais également la frousse. Ça impliquait que j'aurais à te parler. Lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés, tu as mystérieusement disparu et je t'ai suivi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aimais déjà. En fait, je t'aimais depuis des années déjà. (Il rit doucement.) Je suis pratiquement entré par infraction chez toi, simplement pour te parler, et le bon sens m'a poussé à t'inviter à venir vivre dans l'appartement mis à ma disposition pour les six mois à venir. Je savais que le danger était désormais partout avec ces Mangemorts dans le coin… J'avais peur pour ta sécurité, pour toi, mais j'avais également peur de ce que je ressentais et si cette aventure dans laquelle je m'embarquais ne me déchirerait pas à nouveau, si jamais tu venais encore à disparaître.

– Tu es bien plus mystérieux que je ne le pensais… L'influence de Snape, je suppose ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point d'avis, dis-moi ?

– Ma conscience, je crois… Et l'influence de Snape, en effet. S'il m'a suivi à l'Académie, alors qu'il me détestait, c'était pour toi… Il m'a confié, le soir où je recevais mon diplôme, que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait démissionné de Poudlard et accepter deux autres années de calvaire – autant pour lui que pour moi – à m'enseigner les potions. Il m'a tout simplement dit – aussi aimablement qu'il en est capable – que tu aurais voulu me savoir en sécurité et protégé. C'était le rôle qu'il s'était donné.

Draco sourit d'un air rêveur.

– Je lui en suis reconnaissant, en effet… S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose… Je ne m'en remettrai pas…

– Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ?

– Oui, bien sûr, dit Draco tout en frottant sa joue contre les cheveux du brun.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait partir d'ici ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais penser à revenir et si oui, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.

– Je ne voulais pas gêner, dit tout d'abord Draco. Dans le désert, je t'ai demandé de l'aide, bien que tu ne l'ais pas compris. Repoussé, j'ai commencé à réfléchir sur ce que j'allai faire de mon avenir. Je ne voulais pas me prosterner aux pieds de Voldemort, c'était une certitude. Mais je savais qu'un refus serait ma mort… Alors la fuite m'a semblé être la solution la plus raisonnable. J'ai longuement hésité, notamment lorsque ça allait mieux entre nous… Mais nous étions stupide, à cet âge et nous nous sommes disputés. J'ai désespéré. Déjà à ce moment-là, je t'aimais… Et je me faisais rejeté d'une manière que je n'avais pas imaginé… Puis… il y a eu la scène de l'oasis… J'ai voulu rester. Renoncer à mon plan et te convaincre, te séduire. Mais j'ai soudain pensé à ce que je serai. Mon père me pourchassant pour le refus… Et avec cette guerre. Je n'aurai été qu'une gêne. Et je ne veux pas être ça. J'aurais sans doute fui plus tard si, en me réveillant, tu n'avais pas été si distant.

D'une certaine manière, je m'en suis senti blessé et je n'ai plus hésité. Je suis parti, du jour au lendemain. J'ai eu du mal, pourtant. Cette nuit-là, dans l'infirmerie, je t'ai longtemps regardé… Mais j'ai fini par quitter la pièce avant de renoncer. Je suis allé chercher mes affaires, et fais la lettre à Severus, pris l'argent sur mon compte de Gringott's et j'ai fui.

Draco se tut un instant.

– Arrivé en Amérique, j'ai commencé à faire ma vie. Je suis rentré à l'université, me suis fait des amis et j'ai trouvé du travail. Mais tous mes jours et toutes mes nuits étaient obsédés par toi. J'ai voulu revenir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. D'abord, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction face à moi. Ensuite, parce que… j'ai eu mon accident. Et après, je ne me suis même plus imaginé revenir. J'ai rencontré Tony qui a pris soin de moi. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où j'ai fini chez lui, juste pour le plaisir de me changer les idées. Il savait que j'avais un passé lourd. Et pas une fois, il ne m'a posé de question. Il s'est contenté de me distraire à sa manière… C'est lui qui m'a donné la force de continuer, quelle que soit la situation…

– Et en me voyant débarqué du jour au lendemain dans ta paisible petite vie ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Draco. Lors du jeu de carte…

– Oui, mais… Il y avait Blaise et Sandra. Tu avais l'air de vouloir cacher… certaines choses.

– Et bien, pas vraiment. J'étais sincèrement terrifié. J'ai même failli partir en Chine ! Si tu n'étais pas arrivé dans mon appartement, j'aurai en effet disparu…

– Et moi j'aurais terminé ma mission, puis je me serais cloîtré ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Draco sourit.

– Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses, dit-il.

– J'aimerais savoir… Tu m'en as voulu de débarquer comme ça ? Puis que peu à peu, je mette tout le monde au courant de ta présence chez moi, en commençant par Blaise, ensuite par Dumbledore et enfin Snape ?

– Non, répondit Draco. Bien sûr, c'était… Choquant ! Du jour au lendemain, voilà que mon précieux secret était révélé à tout le monde… un peu perturbant !

– Je suis désolé, marmonna Harry.

Draco l'embrassa délicatement.

– C'est pas grave, dit-il, se hissant sur Harry, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

– Et après je me demande pourquoi je suis épuisé, et que toi, tu dors debout, grommela Harry, se redressant légèrement pour s'emparer de sa bouche.

Draco sourit contre la sienne, se mouvant sensuellement contre son corps.

– C'est le genre de fatigue que j'aime, dit Draco, l'embrassant aussitôt.

– Tais-toi un peu, marmonna Harry, le faisant brusquement basculer sur le dos.

Draco sourit et noua ses jambes autour d'Harry, attirant ses lèvres aux siennes avec passion. Celui-ci y répondit avec ferveur, ne s'y attardant pourtant que très peu, sa bouche et sa langue venaient torturer le cou de Draco, mordillant et léchant la peau douce. Sa langue léchant du creux de l'épaule jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla avec délice avant de s'aventurer sur le torse du blond et de mordiller un de ses tétons roses, laissant échapper un gémissement à son amant, sous le sourire carnassier du brun qui se redressait légèrement pour passer la langue sur ses lèvres – peut-être un peu trop lentement – question de les humecter. Draco grogna et leva les hanches pour se frotter contre son amant.

– Harry, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie…

Celui-ci eut un sourire étrange.

– J'espère que tu as bien appris à réciter le verbe torturer, car je compte bien l'employer.

Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré.

– Pitié, non, dit-il, ses mains caressant le dos de son amant. Viens…

Harry fit la sourde oreille et se langue continua son ascension vers le bas-ventre de Draco, s'amusant à lécher et embrasser chaque parcelle brûlante de l'épiderme du blond. Doucement, comme une caresse brûlante, ses mains suivaient, caressant avec un passion non dissimulée le corps offert, passant non sans une certaine joie sadique, au creux des reins. Harry fut bien conscient de l'halètement de Draco et sourit, sa langue contournant le membre fièrement tendu du blond, s'aventurant vers l'intérieur des cuisses. Draco haletait, gémissait, suppliait… Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi sadique. Jamais il n'avait été aussi lent dans leur rapport, lui arrachant même des larmes de désir. Trouvant que la comédie avait assez durée, Harry titilla du bout de la langue le gland rougi et où affluait le sang de Draco, et voyant le blond pratiquement craquer, il l'engloba totalement, sans plus de machination, sa langue caressant avec une volupté encore jamais dévoilée, et créant un doux va-et-vient qui devint pourtant un peu plus rapide au fil que passait les secondes, puis le temps. Draco se cambra sur le lit, ses mains serrant le drap en dessous de lui et sa voix résonnant dans la pièce. Il cria le nom d'Harry, se répandant dans sa bouche. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour tout avaler, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en nettoyer les dernières gouttelettes blanches, tandis qu'il retournait embrasser Draco. Une de ses mains s'aventura pourtant le long de la cuisse du blond et un doigt taquin vint titiller son anus avant d'y pénétrer doucement. Le blond poussa un petit gémissement et embrassa Harry avec passion, ses jambes allant se nouer autour de sa taille. Depuis sa première fois, Harry l'avait déjà repris, si bien qu'il ne craignait plus la douleur… Il savait très bien que son amant serait doux et, qu'au final, il en aurait un plaisir incommensurable. Harry introduisit un deuxième doigt, quoiqu'un peu plus brutalement, embrassant toujours Draco avec une fougue qui ne semblait avoir limite, et une certaine violence. Draco grogna et resserra encore ses jambes autour de son amant.

– Harry, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus !

Celui-ci introduisit rapidement un troisième doigt et joua un moment dans l'intimité du blond avant de les retirer et de se positionner. Au final, il le pénétra doucement, avec un gémissement étouffé par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient toujours. Draco finit par le rompre, les émotions qu'il ressentait étant trop fortes. Il inspira de longue goulée d'air, tremblant des pieds à la tête. Harry donna un léger coup de rein, réveillant un feu ardant dans chacun de leur corps. Draco haleta et se cramponna à Harry, bougeant furieusement des hanches sous lui. Il fit exprès de frôler de son sexe dressé le nombril du brun, souriant face au cri que le jeune homme poussa. Celui-ci, pour le punir, posa ses mains au creux des reins de Draco et y appuya légèrement pour se soutenir par la même occasion, tandis que son bassin bougea plus frénétiquement, entraînant Draco dans une délicieuse danse. Le plaisir ressentit peu de temps avant combiné par celui que lui donnait Harry faisait perdre la tête au blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, se contentant de bouger frénétiquement sous le corps en sueur. Il le regarda avec passion, admirant les lèvres rougies et le visage empourpré par l'effort, ses cheveux noirs collés à son front. Draco regarda le corps de son amant se mouvoir et son plaisir en fut décuplé.

– Oh Draco, souffla Harry, à son oreille, d'une voix rauque, tandis qu'il s'approchait rapidement des portes de l'orgasme.

Le blond se crispa sous Harry, la voix de son amant étant la dernière chose manquante à l'ultime plaisir. Il se cambra sous le brun et jouit en prononçant le nom de l'Auror. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se déverser dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du blond, le souffle coupé, les yeux clos. Harry se laissa choir dans le lit, un peu décalé du corps du blond pour éviter de l'écraser sous son poids, complètement terrassé par l'épuisement, la respiration haletante. À côté de lui, Draco essayait également de reprendre sa respiration, tremblant de la tête au pied.

–'crois vais dormir, marmonna Harry, cherchant à tâtons le moelleuse et épaisse couverture bleu Berlin.

Draco sourit vaguement et marmonna à peine un mot lui aussi avant de se rouler en boule et de fermer les yeux, somnolant. Harry n'eut pas le moins du monde l'idée de venir se serrer contre lui. Son corps était encore en ébullition et il désirait limiter le degré de chaleur. C'était sans compter Draco qui, se réveillant difficilement, alla péniblement se coller contre lui. Harry marmonnait vaguement dans son sommeil soudain allégé, mais retomba rapidement comme une souche, dans les bras de Morphée. Draco ne mit pas deux secondes à le rejoindre, un bras noué autour de sa taille et ses lèvres posées dans sa nuque.

**oooO0Oooo**

Eh voilààààààààà! Le premier chapitre et non le moindre! Comment avez-vous trouvé ? On attend vos commentaires en force! Ciao!

**_REVIEW PLEAAAAAASE!_**

**__**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_14 mai 2005_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer****** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Que de questions, que de questions! Et nous on a l'audace de poster avec un peu de retard... Sans honte, parce que j'étais à Toronto! Héhé!

**RARs******

**Garla**** sama :** Un Happy End... Faut pas trop y compter... Héhéhé! À ne pas oublier qu'il y a une quatrième partie Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

**Lulune** QUOOOOI ? Tu t'es tapé les trois parties de NOS fics en trois jours ? Pfiooou! T'as dû tout faire à un rythme effroyable! Bref! Merci pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**La-Shinegami** Ouais, ben... Dray a attrapé un truc pas bien joli, c'est pour ça qu'il dort tout le temps... Mais tu en sauras plus très bientôt! Et, oui, Harry est bien plus aimable de retour au pays On apprendra à mieux le cerner... Plus sur leur passé commun en même temps! Menfin! Bonne lecture!

**Oxaline** Toi aussi tu aimes le manoir Black, version amélioré ? Je peux te dire qu'il est très confortable (Enfin, dans ma tête lol!) Bonne lecutre!

**Meihra** Abréviation de Au bout du monde : AbM, tu avais raison... Bien que je l'ai jamais raccourci celle-là... Bizarre hein ? Menfin!

Vilain Max, tu l'as dis! Mais je ne puis t'informer plus sur ce sujet

Honte de faire souffrir Dray ? ... POUAAAAAAH! Non loin de là! On s'amuse à le faire souffrir... En fait, Umbre s'amuse à le torturer lol! Et, viens donc le chercher si tu peux, on l'enferme à double tour la nuit... sait-on jamais!

Tu aimes Ron ? Beurk, pauvre toi... La malheureuse! Tu es contaminée!

Mais bon... Il me reste cinq review à faire, donc, je me dépêche! Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude :** Oui, oui, tu peux le dire, ptit con! On l'aime pas Weasley... Pfff! Connard! Lol! Comme Max! Mais bon, ne parlons pas de lui, je viens de manger! Parlons plutôt lemon!... Ahah! Je t'ai eut! Obsédé va! De toute façon, j'crois que y'en a un dans ce chapitre si (eh oui, encore!), mais jsuis pas sûr... C'est Dod qui corrige, donc, je les révise plus Bonne lecture!

**Vrit** Viii, va y avoir beaucoup de couple, et ne t'en fais pas pour Severus, on va prendre soin de lui également. Ohla, que de questions... Auxquelles je ne peux répondre, puisqu'elle trouveront réponses au fil des chapitres Bonne lecture!

**L'ange de l'apocalypse :** Des lapins! Lolll! En fait, je rectifie un truc! Harry est pas à 100 un Gryffondor, crois-moi, et tu vas t'en apercevoir peu à peu... Et Dray l'a déjà préciser loll!

**Vif d'or :** Mpreg ? Peut-être (air sournois)! Malade ? Pas exactement, héhé! Ouais, il a l'énergie pour coucher avec Harry... mais c tout juste, il se dépense comme jamais, dans ces moments là! Pauvre Dray! Mais vous allez voir l'évolution au fil des chapitres de toute façon! Bonne lecture!

**Mathildea** Pas humain ? Alors que sommes-nous ? Hmmm... Je me le demande bien... Des Jedi ? (nooon, je ne suis pas obsédé par tar Wars ces derniers temps!)

Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Max d'embrasser Dray ? Un élan de passion... Mais bon, je n'en dis pas plus sur cet espèce de hmmm, je me tais... Merci pour ta review!

**Sahada** Eh bien, eh bien! Il faudra en informer les médias dans ce cas! La 8e merveille du monde... Umbre, tu te rends compte ?

**LadyNush** En effet, il s'agit d'un saga... Qui compte quatre partie! Et pas une de plus! Ça fait pratiquement un an maintenant qu'on travail sur ce projet! Il est plus que temps de conclure!

En ce qui concerne ta review... Oui, tu as raison, Draco est au bout du rouleau... Mais Harry est là pour prendre soin de lui, t'en fais pas

Et on HAIS Ron! Lolll... Alors oublis le fait de lui faire entendre raison! Mais bon... Merci pour ta review, tous tes beaux compliments à notre égard, et bonne lecture!

**Demoniac**** Cat's :** On y arrive, à Voldy, patience! Il faut y aller étape par étape... Comme taper sur la gueule de Ron avant, loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Hermion**** 1992 :** Viii! J'aime bien le manoir Black aussi... C'est moi qui est tout imaginer, ou en grande partie! Umbry aime pas trop la description... Et puis, c'est la maison de Harry, et je connais les goûts de Ry... Cela dit, un grand merci pour tous tes beaux compliments! On espère continuer à te plaire par nos écrits Bonne lecture!

**Tiffany**** Shin :** Oh ouaiiiiiiis! Qui a un tisonnier pour taper sur Ron dans la foule ? Et une autre qui croit que Dray est enceinte... Répétons... Je ne dis riiiiiiiien! Héhéhéhé! Bonne lecture!

**BadAngel666 :** Ton admiration ? Eh bien, vous êtes nombreuses à croire nombreuses! Espérons qu'on se montrera à la hauteur! Merci pour ta review, ciao!

**Sélène :** Héhéhé! Et la troisième qui nous demande si Dray est enceinte! On en dit rien, gnia gnia! Vous verrez par vous-même! On brisera pas le punch! Bonne lecture!

**Egwene**** Al' Vere :** Lucius est mort, ne t'en fais pas... La maladie de Draco n'a rien à voir avec lui... Encore faut-il qu'il soit malade, héhé! Après tout, nous n'avons encore rien dit à ce sujet Et Ron ne se réconcilie jamais vraiment avec Harry, je t'en avertis... ON L'AIME PAS!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy** On espère également que vous la trouverez aussi bien que les 2 autres parties! Personnellement, moi, c'est ma préférée!

**Hanna :** Hmmm, peut-être as-tu raison et est-il enceinte, notre Draco ;) Mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne dis rien, héhé!

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour ta review Contente de savoir que ça te plait toujours autant! Bonne lecture!

**Zaika** Vous êtes nombreuses à croire que Draco est enceinte, mais je ne révèle rien sur cela!

**Serpentis-draco** Ouaiiiiiis! On adore tous Dray! Même si je préfère Harry, personnellement, mais bon, c'est mon personnage, c'est normal D

**Naw** Nan, Lucius n'a rien à voir avec tout ça! Et oui, Remus l'a vite accepté, mais il est loup-garou, il sent la profondeur d'âme des gens Merci pour ta review!

**Onarluca** Meuh non, Dray n'a rien de grave... Enfin... pas trop, héhéhé! Bonne lecture!

**__**

**_Au bout du monde_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Le lendemain, alors que la neige s'amoncelait à l'extérieur sur le perron délabré de la Très Noble est Très Ancienne Maison des Black, le carillon de l'entrée retentit à travers tout le hall, faisant par conséquent écho dans toutes les autres pièces du manoir. La sonnette retentit à plusieurs reprises frénétiquement, sans grand espacement entre chaque tintamarre. Grimpé dans une échelle dans la bibliothèque, Harry marmonna dans sa barbe de façon mécontente en voyant que Dobby n'allait pas ouvrir. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre à toute vitesse et de traverser le salon pratiquement au pas de course, ce qui ne faisait pas très aristocratique, pour un maître d'un tel lieu. Pas le moins du monde essoufflé, mais légèrement agacé, Harry déverrouilla le loquet en se disant qu'il devrait changer cette sonnerie. Beaucoup trop strident ! Ouvrant la porte, Harry découvrit Severus Snape sur son seuil, tandis qu'il tenait étroitement serré sa cape autour de ses épaules. Ses cheveux de jais qui créaient toujours un rideau ténébreux autour de son visage à la mine sévère étaient constellés de flocons de neige, et leur donnaient l'aspect d'être infesté de pellicule. Peu surpris de leur voir de si bonne heure chez lui, Harry le laissa aimablement entrer, sans aucune hostilité à la grande surprise de Snape, d'après le bref étonnement qui passa sur son visage.

– Draco dort, déclara le jeune Auror, prenant la cape de l'homme pour l'accrocher au portemanteau à l'effigie d'un dragon.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de son ancien professeur, Harry haussa les épaules.

– Il dort beaucoup ces temps-ci. Il est épuisé. Alors, je le laisse dormir.

Harry l'entraîna vers le salon où une douce chaleur régnait provenait de l'âtre de la cheminée.

– Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? demanda-t-il, alors que Severus s'installait dans le divan de cuir noir en L.

Harry réajusta machinalement le col roulé de son pull en laine vert empire près du corps. En quelques heures seulement, malgré les six derniers mois où il avait été absent, Harry avait réintégré le manoir et lui avait redonné l'âme qu'il perdait, lorsque son propriétaire était absent trop longtemps. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air et tout ce qui les entourait semblait projeter chaleur et bienvenue contrairement à l'austérité et la froideur des lieux qui régnaient autrefois, avant que Sirius Black ne traverse le Voile du ministère de la Magie.

– Je veux bien, répondit l'homme en s'installant. Depuis quand Draco souffre-t-il de cette fatigue ?

– Quelques jours…, répondit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon. Dobby !

L'Elfe arriva aussitôt.

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

– Du thé, je te prie, lui dit aimablement le brun, allant s'asseoir devant Severus.

– Avez-vous pensé à lui donner une potion régénérante ?

– Pas vraiment… Puisqu'il ne semble pas souffrir. Il a simplement besoin de repos. Le stress, d'après lui…

– Donnez-lui tout de même s'il ne semble pas aller mieux…

– J'y veillerai un peu plus tard.

Dobby revint à cet instant, un plateau en argent supportant deux tasses, une théière et quelques biscuits dans les mains. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse, les servit, et disparut aussitôt fait.

– Je suis venu informer Draco de l'arrangement que j'ai pris pour son entrée à l'école de Médicomagie… étant arrivé en période scolaire, il se devrait normalement d'attendre l'année suivante pour entrer… Mais j'ai réussi à convaincre le directeur de l'institution de lui faire passer un test pour déterminer si, oui ou non, il peut intégrer la promotion…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Vous voulez que j'aille le réveiller ? Je crois que ça le concerne plus que moi…

– Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, dit l'homme.

Harry se leva, s'en fut du salon, montant rapidement l'escalier et bifurquant dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Y entrant doucement, il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de Draco. Replaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement, son souffle se perdant dans le cou du blond.

– Mhmm, fit le blond en s'étendant difficilement, ses yeux s'ouvrant avec peine. Salut… Ry, dit-il.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire attendri.

– Snape est en bas. Il veut te voir…

Draco s'étendit encore, déposant ensuite un petit baiser dans le cou de Harry.

– Oncle Sev', dit-il en souriant finalement. Je vais descendre tout de suite !

Harry rit doucement.

– Je te conseille de t'habiller d'abord.

Il lui ébouriffa joyeusement les cheveux.

Draco sourit et se redressa, embrassant Harry avec délectation.

– C'est vrai que Sev' ferait une drôle de tête en me voyant arriver dans cette… euh…, tenue…

Harry entoura sa taille de ses bras, et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

– Y'a que moi qui y ai droit, déclara-t-il jalousement.

Draco rit et soupira de bien-être.

– Allez, file ! dit-il en se détachant de lui. Sinon, je risquerai de vouloir rester ici…

Harry rit, lui vola un rapide baiser et s'en fut rapidement hors de la pièce, retournant auprès de Snape. Draco se laissa tomber sur le matelas, soupirant. Il était encore fatigué. Tout son corps réclamait le repos, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait descendre et sourire, faire comme si tout allait bien. Il ne fallait pas qu'Harry s'inquiète, il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça ! Se relevant péniblement, Draco se dirigea vers la commode et enfila un de ses pantalons de cuir suivi d'un pull à col roulé de couleur vert émeraude. Il se passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux qui se coiffèrent, enfila une paire de chaussettes en laine et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, baillant une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans le salon, poussant un « ONCLE SEV ! » tout joyeux. Celui-ci se releva d'un coup, manquant de reverser la table basse, et donc, la théière et les tasses sous le grondement de Harry. Il accourut vers le blond et le serra contre lui.

– Mais tu as grandi, morveux ! s'écria-t-il.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Ledit Morveux rendit l'étreinte à son « oncle », souriant.

– Ah ? dit Draco. J'ai grandi ou vous avez rétréci ?

Le sourire de Harry se transforma en fou rire dissimulé derrière une quinte de toux. Severus flanqua une gentille taloche derrière la tête de Draco.

– Un peu respect pour tes aînés !

Draco rit.

– Mais j'en ai, du respect ! affirma-t-il. Mais tu n'es pas mon aîné, tu es mon oncle !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

– Cesse tes plaisanteries, morveux ! Allons plutôt nous asseoir, j'ai des choses à te dire…

Leur ancien professeur vint se rasseoir tandis que Draco prenait place à côté de lui, tous deux se retrouvant face à Harry.

– Hmm, je crois que je vais vous… laisser, déclara celui-ci. Vous serez plus tranquille pour discuter.

– Tu ne nous gênes pas ! dit aussitôt Draco, le regardant tendrement.

Harry le fixa un moment, puis finit par se rasseoir.

– Alors donc, comme je le disais à Potter un peu plus tôt, je suis venu te parler à propos de l'école de Médicomagie.

– Ah ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ?

– Normalement, tu ne pourrais qu'entrer en début de session, après les vacances estivales. J'ai cependant convaincu le directeur de te laisser passer un examen…

– Un examen ? demanda Draco. Quand ?

– Demain. Après cela, l'école sera déserte, étant donné que Noël est dans trois jours, à partir d'aujourd'hui.

– DEMAIN ? s'exclama Draco, horrifié. Mais… Quelles seront les matières sur lesquelles je serais interrogé ?

– Sur ce que tu sais déjà. Les potions, les multiples soins que l'on peut apporter par de simples prélèvements sur des animaux, quelques sorts, la botanique. Ce qui se réfère aux ASPIC que tu aurais normalement passés en septième année, autrement dit. Plus la biologie, bien entendu…

– La biologie n'est pas un problème, dit Draco. J'en ai fait pendant deux ans et c'était ma matière favorite… Mais je n'ai plus fait de magie depuis des siècles !

– Tu en fais tous les jours, s'en t'en rendre compte, intervint Harry. Sans baguette certes, mais tu en fais. De petits gestes bien anodins. Fermer une porte sans y toucher par exemple.

– Tout le monde sait faire ça ! s'exclama le blond. Severus, je n'ai même pas de baguette ! Je n'ai plus fait de potion depuis trois ans ! Et je ne te parle même pas des sorts de premiers soins !

– Faux. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de faire de magie, sans la baguette, qui est en fait un catalyseur.

– Je n'en fais pas moi-même, intervint Harry, pensif. Enfin… Parfois, dans un état de colère pure, mais sans plus.

– Tu n'étais pas du tout en colère quand tu nous as transportés dans ton lit par… oublions ça ! dit rapidement Draco.

– Ou si je me concentre vraiment, termina le brun. Toi, tu le fais sans y penser.

Draco balaya la remarque d'Harry d'un geste de la main.

– Je sais le faire, mais je doute que mes examinateurs seront ravis ! C'est terriblement instable, comme technique, même si je la contrôle ! Oh, bon sang, je n'ai même pas de vêtements sorciers ! réalisa le blond en regardant Severus vêtu d'une robe noire.

– Tu peux toujours te trimbaler avec une des nombreuses de Potter.

Harry leva un sourcil typiquement Malfoyien.

– Je crois plutôt que le Chemin de Traverse sera plus concluant.

– Je ne suis pas de la même carrure qu'Harry, dit Draco à Severus. Non, il a raison, je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse… J'en profiterai pour réapprovisionner mon compte de Gringotts… Et piquer l'argent de mon père !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit par la suite un parchemin roulé et cacheté d'un sceau.

– L'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous où tu devras te rendre afin de te rendre à l'école.

Draco prit le parchemin, déglutissant.

– Merci, dit-il, angoissé. Tu n'aurais pas… des livres de potions ? Pour m'aider ?

– Si. Il y a une copie ici même, pour la plupart.

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Fais-m'en une liste ! Je vais chercher des chaussures et ma clef de Gringotts…

– Et moi je vais enfiler une robe, reprit Harry, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte. Oh Snape, reprit-il, il y a du parchemin et tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour cette liste, dans la bibliothèque.

Severus se contenta de marmonner avant de se rendre dans ladite pièce. Draco, lui, s'était précipité vers la chambre, cherchant partout après ses chaussures. Harry y entra peu de temps après, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en voyant l'état du blond et se rendit dans la penderie, le plus calmement du monde.

– Dray ! lança-t-il, tenant deux robes. La verte, ou la bordeaux ?

– Mpfff, fit le jeune homme en regardant sous le lit, tirant ses chaussures qui y étaient cachées. Mets la bordeaux !

Harry marmonna légèrement et cherchant un pull qui s'accorderait plus avec la couleur de la robe. Draco, lui, enfila rapidement ses bottes et chercha partout après la clef de son coffre avant de la trouver, cachée dans une chaussette. Harry le regardait, adossé contre la porte, son sourire amusé toujours accroché aux lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? demanda Draco, agacé.

– Toi, répondit sincèrement Harry.

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

– Hu ? fit-il.

– Disons que de te voir stressé n'est pas très habituel.

Draco grogna et, en deux enjambées, fut sur lui.

– Tu peux bien parler ! dit-il. Je me souviens encore très bien de toi avant la réunion avec les Américains !

Le brun ne répondit rien, son regard vert planté dans le ciel orageux de Draco.

– Et tu es également susceptible aujourd'hui, mon petit dragon.

Draco eut l'air désolé.

– Je te demande pardon, dit-il. Seulement… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…

Harry déposa un baiser sur son nez.

– Comme quoi, il faut toujours s'attendre à tout.

Il se redressa et lui ouvrit la porte. Draco le saisit cependant par la taille et déposa un baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire. Harry tourna un peu la tête et l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur. Draco sourit et profita de l'instant sans honte, se séparant finalement de son amant avec difficulté.

– Allons-y, dit-il. J'aimerai revoir un peu mes sorts, après…

– Si tu ne détruis pas toute la maison, c'est d'accord.

– Très drôle, grogna Draco en le dépassant d'un air dédaigneux et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers d'un pas sensuel.

– Méfie-toi que je n'essaye pas certains sorts sur toi, plutôt !

– Tu n'oserais même pas ! répliqua Harry, le suivant. Tu pourrais m'abîmer.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait des sortilèges d'attaque, dit Draco en lui lançant un regard félin. Je pensais plutôt à un certain sortilège de chaleur intérieure…

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange et le dépassa, la tête haute, dévalant les escaliers.

– Cours toujours ! lança-t-il.

Draco sourit.

– Oh, nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux courra, murmura-t-il.

Il continua de descendre et retint un cri de justesse lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds. Il se rattrapa à la dernière minute à la rambarde, levant les yeux vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait rien remarqué et continuait son avancée. Soufflant de soulagement, Draco recommença à descendre, tremblant légèrement.

– Snape ? lança Harry, traversant le salon, vers la cheminée. Nous partons.

– D'accord, dit l'homme, plongé dans sa liste. Je ne serai sans doute plus là lorsque vous reviendrez… Draco ? Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme blond, qui venait d'entrer, lui fit un sourire.

– Très, dit-il. J'ai juste l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque !

– Bah, répondit Harry, prenant une poignée de poudre verte dans un vase, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Tu veux quelles sortes de fleurs, à ton enterrement ?

Draco sourit, bien que toujours inquiet pour son précédent malaise.

– Des roses, dit-il. Blanches !

– C'est noté ! _Incendio_ (La flambée s'était éteinte depuis l'arrivée de Severus.)

Draco s'approcha de l'âtre et attendit qu'Harry soit parti pour l'imiter.

– Bonne journée, lui souhaita aimablement Severus.

Draco lui sourit puis indiqua rapidement sa destination, la cheminée l'aspirant rapidement. En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva dans le Chaudron baveur, frottant ses vêtements d'un air agacé.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry sembla les remarquer et il grogna légèrement.

– Tu ne voulais vraiment pas te fondre dans la masse, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je n'ai rien d'autre, dit Draco en haussant les épaules. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la première chose que je fais, après Grindott's, c'est d'aller chez Guipure !

– Excellente idée, acquiesça Harry, lança son premier et non le moindre regard noir à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années qui passait derrière Draco et menaçait d'inonder le sol.

Draco sourit et se hâta de quitter le Chaudron, s'arrêtant soudainement devant le mur.

– Merde, dit-il, soudain effrayée.

Harry arriva près de lui et sortit sa baguette, tapotant dans un ordre bien précis quelques briques.

– Non ! dit soudain Draco en se cachant derrière Harry.

– Oh, je t'en prie ! Amène-toi ! C'est tout de même moins pire que de passer en examen demain !

– Moins pire, certes, dit Draco. Mais personne ne sait que je suis de retour, Harry !

– Eh bien ! ils le sauront désormais, voilà tout ! Allez, viens.

Draco grogna.

– D'accord ! Alors autant que tout le monde le sache vite !

Il se décala, se redressa fièrement et s'avança dans la rue, marchant noblement et ignorant les regards étonnés – et alléchés – posés sur lui.

Harry lui emboîta aussitôt le pas et vint passer son bras autour de sa taille, lançant un regard courroucé à une jeune fille.

– Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de t'enfermer à double tour dans un placard, au square.

– Un placard ? s'outra Draco, s'éloignant de lui d'un air grognon. Pas question !

– Dans ma chambre alors ! Ça me permettra de te tenir à l'abri de tous ces regards !

Draco eut un sourire satisfait.

– Là, c'est mieux, convint-il.

Il entra dans Gringotts, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à une jeune fille qui tomba dans les pommes.

– Bien fait, marmonna Harry, ne perdant pas des yeux Draco, tout en regardant autour de lui les multiples personnes.

Draco se dirigea vers le bureau le plus proche, échangeant quelques mots avec le Gobelin s'y trouvant. Harry remarqua tout de suite que, sans toute fois être aussi fier qu'il ne l'était lors de son enfance, Draco avait retrouver sa prestance aristocratique, son visage pâle et ses yeux froids fixant la créature. Celle-ci semblait étonnée de le revoir et Draco lui fit un sourire après quelques secondes. Harry croisa les bras et continua à regarder autour de lui. Finalement, ils furent entraînés dans un wagon afin de descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre. Durant un long moment, le wagon descendit, arrivant finalement devant une grande porte d'acier. Le Gobelin s'en approcha, y posant sa main rapidement. Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec une lenteur exaspérante, Draco donnait ses instructions à la petite créature.

– J'aimerai que le… quart, soit transféré sur mon compte personnel, dit-il.

– Bien, Mr Malfoy, dit le Gobelin.

Quand enfin la porte fut ouverte, Draco entra dans la pièce qui, sans grand étonnement, était tellement pleine de Gallions qu'une salle attenante avait dû être construite. Il en prit deux grosses piles qu'il glissa dans une bourse que le Gobelin lui avait donnée, hésita un vague instant et en prit une troisième. Harry attendait patiemment, appuyé contre un mur, son regard se baladant sur les piles de Gallions qui représentaient une fortune considérable. Quand Draco eut enfin fini de prendre une quatrième pile (et que ça bourse menaçait d'exploser) il se décida enfin à sortir, suivi du Gobelin. La porte se ferma derrière eux et ils embarquèrent à nouveau dans le wagon, en direction de la surface. La température, à cette profondeur, était glaciale. Quand ils eurent enfin rejoint le hall d'entrée, Draco fut interpellé par un Gobelin qui lui demanda d'aller signer quelques papiers, ce que le jeune homme s'empressa de faire. Il revint après quelques minutes vers Harry, lui souriant. Celui-ci était occupé à mettre mal à l'aise un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années en le regardant de ses yeux verts qui reflétaient une froideur inhabituelle chez le jeune homme.

– Harry ? appela Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Celui-ci eut un demi-sourire tandis que l'adolescent se passait une main fébrile dans les cheveux et se détournait.

– Je passe le temps, répondit-il finalement, en regardant Draco.

– Tu passes le temps ? demanda Draco d'un air perplexe en jetant à l'adolescent un regard furibond.

– Mouais… Ses yeux s'égaraient un peu trop sur toi – et sur moi – à mon goût.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Ce genre de personne, il faut les ignorer, dit Draco en sortant de la banque.

– Bah… On peut aussi les mettre mal à l'aise. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Draco sourit et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la boutique de Mme Guipure.

– Ce n'est pas en les fixant, qu'on les met mal à l'aise, dit Draco en repérant un jeune homme qui le fixait. C'est en leur lançant un regard bien particulier.

Le blond appliqua son propre conseil et lança au garçon, un regard sensuel.

– Ça a très bien marché tout de même, répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire. Ils entrèrent chez la couturière, Harry se dirigeant vers les rayons tandis que Draco allait au comptoir.

– Bonjour, dit Draco en souriant.

– Bon…, commença madame Guipure. Oh, Merlin… ! fit-elle.

– Non, mon nom, c'est Draco, plaisanta le blond en lui souriant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reculer avant que la dame lui saute dessus, le serrant contre elle.

– Draco Malfoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ose y croire !

Draco rit et rendit l'étreinte à la dame.

– C'est pourtant vrai ! dit-il en souriant. Et… j'aurais besoin de vêtement !

– Je le vois bien ! s'exclama la vendeuse. Je vais m'occuper de toi personnellement, mon mignon ! Je suppose qu'il te faut la même chose qu'avant ?

– Pas vraiment, non, dit Draco. Mais j'ai déjà planifié ce que j'attends de vous. Si vous voulez bien jeter un œil là-dessus…

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin que la dame ouvrit.

– C'est très… provocateur, dit-elle. Mais ça ne me surprend pas de toi ! Tu auras tout ça demain !

– Bien, dit Draco. Mais il me faudrait un vêtement, pour demain…

– Demain ? dit la dame. Si ce n'est qu'un, je peux te le faire pour… mhmm… Disons dans une heure, ça te va ?

– Parfait ! dit le blond. Je viendrai chercher ça et te payerai ce que je te dois, tant pour celui-là que pour les autres !

– C'est parfait, c'est parfait ! Je m'y mets tout de suite ! Jordy ! Viens t'occuper de la boutique !

Elle s'en fut à l'arrière, marmonna des « Je ne peux pas y croire », « Revenu ! Mais depuis quand ? », « Il a bien changé ! Pourtant, il ressemble à son père ».

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'Harry, enlaçant sa taille par derrière.

– J'ai fini ! dit-il joyeusement.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, tenant toujours deux robes dans ses mains, une cape décrochée de son cintre et posée négligemment en travers de son épaule. Draco se lova contre lui, profitant du contact et peu gêné de la vendeuse au visage rouge pivoine.

– Gris argenté ou Berlin, marmonna Harry pour lui-même, non sans avoir souri à Draco. T'en penses quoi ?

– Gris argenté ! dit Draco.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Très bien !

Il remit en place l'autre robe, prit la cape et voulut aller vers la caisse, mais remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas possible.

– Hmm, Dray ? Faudrait que tu me lâches…

Draco sourit et déposa un petit baisé dans le cou du brun.

– Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais bon, d'accord…

– Je te promets un grand sunday par la suite, garnement ! se moqua gentiment Harry, se dirigeant vers le comptoir et déposant ses achats.

Draco haussa les épaules et regarda vaguement les capes et autres vêtements entreposés. Il prit une robe de composition noire et, s'approchant de la vitre, la plaqua sur son corps pour en voir l'effet. Il ressentit aussitôt un choc en constatant combien il ressemblait à son père avec cette tenue.

Harry vint le rejoindre alors qu'il se fixait toujours dans le miroir, légèrement sous le choc.

– Dray ? souffla le brun à son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Draco sursauta et éloigna le vêtement de lui, le replaçant vivement à sa place.

– Ri… Rien, dit-il en souriant difficilement. On s'en va ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une lueur d'inquiétude dansant dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Ils sortirent en silence, mais une fois à l'extérieur, aucune parole ne fut échangée.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, ça va, dit Draco. C'est juste que… avec la robe, j'ai cru un instant voir… Quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry le regarda encore un instant.

– Ton père ? demanda-t-il doucement, se remémorant le geste brusque du blond pour replacer la robe.

– Mhmm, fit simplement Draco. Oui…

– Peut-être d'image, mais pas avec l'âme et le cœur que tu as.

– Mhmm, se contenta de dire Draco. Bon, que faisons-nous ?

– On peut continuer à geler ici ou alors on peut toujours aller prendre un chocolat chaud.

– Je suis pour le chocolat, dit Draco. Ensuite, j'irai chez Ollivander… Me faut une baguette ! Et aussi chez l'apothicaire… Et…

– C'est bon, c'est bon ! Une chose à la fois. On en a encore pour un moment.

– Pas trop, quand même, dit le blond. Il faut que j'étudie pour demain…

– Draco, tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ? Un septième année qui a deux mois pour étudier ses ASPIC mais qui est déjà stressé à la simple idée qu'il ne lui reste _que_ huit semaines.

– Il me reste qu'UN jour, Harry, c'est pire !

– Et ce ne sont pas tes ASPIC !

– C'est encore pire ! répéta Draco. C'est une étape déterminante vers mon rêve !

Harry le regarda, songeur, et le saisit par la main par la suite.

– Laisse tomber le chocolat ! On va chez Ollivander illico !

Traîné derrière Harry, Draco dut faire preuve de toutes ses forces pour le freiner.

– Hey ! fit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Pourquoi ce changement d'avis subi ?

Harry le regarda.

– Bonne question. Peut-être parce que tu parais un peu trop hmm, ailleurs.

– Ridicule, dit Draco. Allons boire ce chocolat, OK ?

Harry lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de lancer un regard noir à un type qui devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'eux et qui semblait particulièrement fasciné par ce que cachait le pantalon de Draco.

– Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, dit Draco d'un air agacé. Occupe-toi de moi et ils finiront par renoncer !

Harry eut un sourire amusé et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

– Tu es bien câlin toi, aujourd'hui !

– J'ai toujours été comme ça ! dit simplement Draco.

– Laisse-moi y penser…, déclara Harry d'un air taquin.

Draco lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

– T'en ficherai, moi, des « laisse-moi y penser ! » dit-il en s'éloignant fièrement.

Harry le suivit précipitamment en marmonnant un « Serpentard à la noix ! ». Devant lui, Draco marchait d'un bon pas jusqu'à ce qu'il défaille maladroitement, tentant de se rattraper à un poteau juste à côté de lui.

Harry, qui se trouvait à cinq pas derrière lui le regarda, l'inquiétude le transperçant aussitôt. Il accourut vers Draco et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Oui, ça va, dit-il. C'est le sol, qui est trop glissant… J'ai bien failli tomber !

Et il rit d'un air innocent et amusé.

Harry le regarda encore un moment, suspicieux, puis se détendit enfin.

– Allez, viens !

Draco hocha énergiquement de la tête et le suivit, restant près des murs tout de même. Deux vertiges en un jour, voilà qui ne le rassurait pas du tout ! Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Florian Fortarôme et allèrent prendre place au fond de la crèmerie qu'on pouvait désormais qualifier de pub. Florian, reconnaissant Harry, et oh ! à sa grande surprise Draco Malfoy, accourut aussitôt vers eux.

– Mr Potter ! Heureux de vous revoir ! Autant pour vous, Mr Malfoy ! C'est une joie de vous accueillir dans mon établissement ! Il y avait des années que je ne vous avais pas aperçu dans le coin. Comment se porte votre père ?

Harry blêmit aussitôt et son regard dériva vers l'extérieur, se promenant sur la rue noire de monde.

– Hem, fit Draco, gêner. Il est… mort.

– Oh ! J'en suis navré. (Florian parut soudain mal à l'aise.) Permettez-moi de vous offrir quelque chose, tous les deux, pour excuser mon laisser-aller et mon impolitesse !

– Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, dit Draco, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

– J'insiste pourtant ! C'est la maison qui vous l'offre !

Draco sourit.

– Bon, d'accord… Pour moi, ce sera un chocolat chaud !

– Idem, répondit Harry, d'une voix légèrement tendue.

Florian nota la commande et s'éloigna rapidement.

– Harry ? demanda Draco en posant sa main sur la sienne, son pied caressant sa jambe.

Celui-ci sursauta brutalement et se retourna vers Draco.

– Euh, oui ?

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh, oui, oui, très bien. (Il sourit) pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit le blond. Tu semblais… ailleurs.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je réfléchissais.

– Tu ne devais pas penser à quelque chose d'agréable, alors…

– Bah, ce n'est rien. Ça m'arrive parfois.

Florian arriva à ce moment avec un plateau sur lequel était posée deux tasses fumantes. Il déposa les deux tasses, leur sourit, puis s'en fut rapidement, toujours aussi gêné.

– Le pauvre, dit Draco en continuant de caresser la jambe d'Harry avec son pied. Il ne sait plus où se mettre.

– Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à savoir que Lu… Ma… que ton père est… mort.

Draco reposa sa main sur celle d'Harry.

– Ne pense plus à ça, dit-il d'un air triste.

Harry soupira.

– Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! dit Draco en lui souriant.

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

– Dray… Je ne crois pas que ce soit le très bon moment… Il n'y a pas de nappe sur la table, je te signale !

Draco sourit.

– Justement, c'est parfait ! dit le blond. Regarde la tête de la fille sur ta gauche ! Je me suis fêlé deux côtes en essayant de ne pas en rire !

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche et croisa le regard marron de la jeune fille. Celle-ci rougit brutalement et tourna brusquement la tête, fixant sa glace pistache et chocolat.

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

– Je te l'ai dit : occupe-toi de moi et plus personne ne nous ennuiera ! Une fois qu'une personne est prise, on lui fiche la paix !

– Hmm, j'aurais quelques idées qui pourraient enlever toutes envies aux gens de te regarder. Mais je doute que ce soit très euh… bien vu en plein cœur du Chemin de Traverse.

Il lui sourit moqueusement.

– Des idées ? demanda Draco. Raconte-moi toujours, ça pourrait m'en donner… pour un autre moment !

– Et te vendre mon esprit ? Humpf ! Pas question ! C'est propriété privée !

Draco grogna.

– Méchant !

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis prit une gorgée de chocolat. Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en tournant distraitement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

Harry regarda sa montre-bracelet.

– Il faudrait un peu se dépêcher…

– Mhmm, dit Draco. Allons-y, si tu veux.

Harry finit sa tasse en quelques rapides gorgées et se leva par la suite. Draco se leva également et laissa tout de même un Gallion sur la table.

– En remerciement, dit simplement le blond à l'expression étonnée d'Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils s'en furent à l'extérieur, en direction de chez Ollivander. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la petite boutique, Draco poussa un soupir et ouvrit la porte avec difficulté.

– Hmm, tu es sûr que tu veux que j'aille _là_ avec toi ? demanda soudainement Harry.

– Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Draco. Mais j'avoue que je préférais. Je n'y suis jamais allé…

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

– Tu n'as… mais… ta baguette… je…

– Ce sont mes parents qui sont allés l'acheter.

– Et elle te convenait ? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi étonné.

– Oui, répondit Draco.

– Étrange. Bon… je rentre.

Draco lui sourit avec reconnaissance et entra dans la petite boutique, suivi d'Harry. Ollivander se montra aussitôt, en attendant la clochette d'argent tinter, signifiant qu'un client venait d'entrer. Harry lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire, en guise de salutation. L'homme lui rendit son sourire.

– Mr Potter, dit-il. Et monsieur Malfoy… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Hem, fit Draco, gêné. Il me faut une baguette…

– Vous avez égaré la vôtre ? demanda l'homme, contournant son comptoir, un ruban à mesurer en main.

– Oui, répondit Draco. Je l'ai laissé dans un désert, il y a trois ans…

– C'est bien dommage. Une si belle baguette ! Tendez votre bras !

Harry alla sagement s'asseoir sur une chaise à dos droit, près du comptoir.

Draco s'exécuta et laissa l'homme prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires.

– Elle ne m'allait pas vraiment, dit Draco. Mes parents l'avaient achetée pour moi et j'étais légèrement mal à l'aise, avec elle…

– Oui, oui, je m'en doutais un petit peu. C'est très peu commun, de ne pas acheter sa baguette soi-même. Il m'avait donné une description précise pour une baguette précise. Je leur en ai proposé plusieurs autres, mais ils ont gardé la première que je leur avais proposée.

– Ils ont toujours été stupides, dit simplement Draco en haussant les épaules.

Ollivander eut un fugace sourire et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, revenant par la suite avec quelques boîtes. Il sortit une baguette de son écrin et la tendit à Draco.

– Bois d'érable, 25,4 cm, crin de licorne. Très résistante. Excellent pour les enchantements !

Draco la prit d'un air curieux, mais aussitôt, elle lui fut arrachée des mains.

– Non, dit Ollivander. Pas celle-là.

Il retourna farfouiller dans ses boîtes, revenant avec une autre.

– Bois de noyer, 26,7 cm, plume de phénix. Très souple. Excellente pour la métamorphose.

Une fois de plus, Draco la prit pour seulement une seconde, Ollivander la reprenant.

– Pas encore, dit-il. Vous êtes un client difficile, vous aussi…

Harry fit les gros yeux à Ollivander, tandis qu'il lui tournait dos.

– Je lui en ferai des clients difficiles, moi ! dit-il inaudiblement, Draco lisant sur ses lèvres.

Il pouffa légèrement en comprenant de qui parlait le vendeur et se tourna vers l'homme qui revenait avec une série de boîtes.

– C'est plus facile si je prends toutes celles qui me semblent vous convenir.

Il en tira une des boîtes.

– Bois de sorbier, 26,8 cm, crin de licorne.

Le vieil homme sembla hésiter avant de la donner à Draco pour la reprendre deux secondes après.

– Toujours, soupira-t-il.

Draco eut l'air un instant agacé, mais s'obligea à sourire.

– La prochaine, peut-être…

Le vieil homme lui sourit d'un air compatissant et sortit une autre baguette.

– Bois de saule, 27,1 cm, ventricule de dragon. Très souple, agréable à tenir en main.

Draco la prit et, aussitôt, une petite lueur argentée mêlée de dorée en sortit, les étincelles semblant tourner autour de Draco. Ollivander eut un grand sourire.

– Ah ! Excellent comme choix.

– Je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisie, répliqua Draco.

– Je parlais dans les deux sens, Mr Malfoy. Je vais vous l'emballer.

– Pas besoin, c'est pour consommer tout de suite !

Ollivander la lui tendit donc, et contourna son comptoir, tapotait le clavier de sa caisse.

– Sept Gallions.

Draco prit rapidement les Gallions demandés et glissa sa baguette dans sa poche.

– Merci, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

– Ce fut un plaisir, Mr Malfoy.

Harry emboîta le pas au blond, mais la voix de Ollivander le coupa net :

– Et votre baguette Mr Potter ? J'ai entendu dire il y a quelques années que vous aviez fait un _Priori Incantatum_ ?

Harry se figea légèrement et se retourna vers l'homme.

– Euh… Oui. Mais ce n'était pas de guetter de cœur.

Draco s'arrêta et, voyant le malaise de son amant, le saisit par le poignet.

–'Scusez, on fera la causette plus tard ! On doit filer ! Bonjour chez vous !

– À un de ces jours, monsieur ! lança Harry derrière son épaule, sortant de la boutique.

Il souffla un coup, puis regarda la baguette de Draco, avec un léger sourire.

– Tu sais que tu pourrais perdre une fesse, à l'endroit où tu l'as placée ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Mieux vaut l'arrière que l'avant, hu ? Et puis ce n'est que provisoire ! Le vêtement que j'ai demandé à Madame Guipure est pourvu d'une pochette spéciale.

– Ce serait bien dommage pourtant, souffla Harry dans son cou, le dépassant, non sans que sa main est frôlée ladite fesse du blond.

Draco sourit et s'empressa de le rattraper, non sans avoir éloigné les pensées lubriques qui l'avaient soudain envahies.

– Ça doit bien faire une heure non ? demanda Harry, regardant sa montre.

– Mhmm, je pense, oui, répondit Draco. Mais je préférerais que nous passions chez l'apothicaire, avant… Ainsi, si elle n'a pas fini, nous n'aurons pas à attendre ! Et c'est juste à côté.

– Comme tu veux, moi, je te suis.

Draco s'empressa donc de se rendre chez l'apothicaire, entrant chez celui-ci. Un petit homme avec une barbe courte les salua, souriant largement à Draco.

– Ainsi, on ne m'avait pas menti ! dit-il. Vous êtes de retour !

– Semblerait, l'ancêtre, répliqua Draco d'une voix froide. Tu me fais le paquet habituel, OK ?

– Tout de suite, Mr Malfoy !

Harry se mit à flâner dans la boutique, ouvrant de temps à autre un bocal. Le vieil homme mit seulement une demi-heure pour préparer le paquet de Draco, celui-ci donnant parfois des ordres au vendeur ou se moquant de ce dernier à intervalle régulier. Il faisait preuve d'une telle méchanceté avec lui que c'en était presque effrayant. À un certain moment, Harry se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts pianotant légèrement sur sa baguette passée dans une ganse spéciale de son jean. Draco n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'insulter le vieillard.

– Faudrait voir à prendre ta retraite, Papy ! Un escargot va plus vite que toi ! Et fais gaffe à ne pas abîmer la marchandise ou je te la fais bouffer par le nez et recracher par les oreilles !

Harry secoua la tête et préféra sortir de la boutique, ce qu'il fit, allant s'adosser contre la vitrine et regardant les passants. Draco finit par ressortir avec un énorme paquet en main, claquant furieusement la porte.

– L'enfoiré ! dit Draco. Il ne m'a fait que 30 de réduction !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds et secoua à nouveau la tête, soupirant.

– Tu me décourages parfois.

– Hu ? fit Draco. Je ne vois pas en quoi ! C'est lui, qui est décourageant. Sous prétexte que je l'ai mal insulté il m'a fait payer plein tarif pour les feuilles d'Arsalie…

– Attends, attends. Que tu l'as mal _insulté ?_

– Ben oui ! dit Draco. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Plus tu l'insultes, plus il te fait des réductions !

Au même instant, un homme entra dans la boutique, criant haut et fort :

– Alors, vieille charogne ? Pas encore mort ?

Harry cligna des yeux puis les leva au ciel.

– Oh Merlin !

– Il y'a des dingues partout, je sais, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la boutique de Madame Guipure.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je viens de comprendre pourquoi ça me coûtait une fortune…

Draco éclata de rire tout en poussant la porte du magasin.

– Ah, enfin ! s'exclama la propriétaire en le voyant entrer. Ton vêtement est prêt, j'ai même eu le temps d'en faire un second !

– Vraiment ? Demanda le blond, souriant. Je peux aller essayer ?

– Il vaudrait mieux, même !

Draco s'en fut dans une cabine tandis que Madame Guipure se mettait à discuter avec Harry, replaçant inconsciemment plusieurs plis de ses vêtements. Après quelques minutes, Draco finit par ressortir, vêtu d'une robe noire et blanche. Le dessus moulait parfaitement son corps, les manches se fendant à partir du coude pour donner plus d'accès aux mains de Draco pour les objets. Une ceinture de cuir était passée autour de sa taille, contenant plusieurs boucles pour des fioles et un étui à baguette. Quant au bas de la robe, il était lui aussi fendu de chaque côté des jambes, permettant ainsi à Draco de faire de grandes enjambées sans problèmes et révélant sans mal son pantalon de cuir et ses bottes.

– C'est parfait, Mme Guipure ! s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant.

Harry le regarda, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il eut cependant l'intelligence de referma sa mâchoire, peu désireux d'inonder le plancher par une subite augmentation salivaire. La femme cessa de lui tourner au tour et de réajuster sa robe bordeaux, se dirigeant vers Draco, le regardant des pieds à la tête d'un air satisfait.

– En effet, c'est parfait, dit-elle. Je te les fais toutes dans la même couleur ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit le jeune homme. Je pense que rouge pourrait aller… Ainsi que gris… Mais surtout pas d'autre couleur. Ou alors bleu nuit !

Madame Guipure rit.

– Je vais te faire ça et si un modèle ne te plait pas, rapporte-le-moi, je te changerai la couleur !

– OK, dit Draco. Combien vous dois-je, pour ce que je vous ai demandé ?

– Trente Gallions, répondit la femme.

Draco les lui donna sans réticence tandis que Harry était toujours occupé à contrôler mentalement différentes parties de son corps.

– Je viendrai chercher le reste demain ! Merci ! dit-il.

– Je vous fais cela le plus rapidement possible Mr Malfoy. Bonne journée !

– À vous également !

Draco sortit, portant alors deux paquets.

– Et voilà ! dit-il, radieux. Nous pouvons rentrer, à présent !

Harry le dévisageait toujours, et ne prononça pas un mot.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le blond, dévisageant son amant.

Harry sembla revenir sur Terre.

– Hum ? Oh ! Non, non ! Tout va bien.

Il lui sourit.

– Bien ! dit Draco. Alors, rentrons ! J'aimerai beaucoup aller consulter cette liste que Severus m'a faite et… tester cette baguette…

– Et moi m'en tenir le plus éloigné ! répondit Harry, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron baveur.

Draco pouffa.

– Comme si j'étais capable de te faire quoi que ce soit, dit Draco en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

– Hmm… Un certain sortilège de chaleur, par exemple.

Draco sourit.

– Ce ne serait que justice ! Combien de fois me l'as-tu lancé ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir et éleva les doigts un par un.

– Plusieurs fois ! Mais c'était pour les besoins de la cause !

– Bonne cause ? dit Draco. Et la blague que tu m'as faite aux États-Unis ?

– Oh ! On est arrivé ! s'écria Harry, entrant dans le pub.

– C'est ça, détourne la conversation, grogna le blond.

– Quelle conversation ? demanda Harry, innocemment.

– Je renonce, dit Draco. Tu me fatigues !

Et le blond feinta de bailler, espérant qu'Harry ne remarquerait pas son subterfuge pour laisser transparaître sa véritable fatigue. Ce qui, heureusement pour lui, fonctionna à merveille. Harry paya deux Mornilles à Tom – une pour lui, une pour Draco – afin d'utiliser sa cheminée. Ils rentrèrent très rapidement chez eux, non sans avoir murmuré plus qu'autre chose leur destination. À leur retour dans le salon, Severus était en effet absent. Une lettre cachetée traînait sur la table basse devant eux (sans doute la liste). Harry se saisit de l'enveloppe, puis le tendit à Draco.

– Snape.

Draco lui sourit pour le remercier et décacheta la liste. Il la parcourut des yeux rapidement, un pli barrant son front.

– Mmhm, moui, ce sont des livres assez basiques, dit-il. Je les ai lus vers l'âge de huit ans… En les relisant, ça devrait aller…

Harry les yeux au ciel.

– Génial, moi à huit ans, je devais être en train de servir de punching-ball à mon cousin !

– Quoi ? dit Draco en plissant les yeux d'un air courroucé.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Ça remonte à onze ans tout cela… Mais tout cela pour dire que tu lisais des livres niveaux ASPIC à huit ans et que moi bah… c'est ça.

– Espérons qu'on ne croise jamais ton cousin ou je joue au foot avec sa tête !

– Personnellement, je préférais m'en servir comme Souaffle au Quidditch !

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry.

– Pourquoi pas un Cognard ?

– Hmmm… Pas mauvaise idée, avec une batte !

– Et ce serait la seule balle en jeu… Tous les joueurs seraient des batteurs…

– Parce que tu comptes inviter d'autres personnes ?

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda le blond. Fred et George Weasley étaient de remarquables batteurs !

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

– Attends, j'ai mal entendu là !

– Quoi ? demanda le blond, cochant des livres sur sa liste.

– Tu as fait un compliment sur des Weasley…

– Et alors ? demanda Draco. Je n'étais pas en guerre avec tous ! Certes, je les ai tous provoqués étant enfant, mais c'était surtout pour ennuyer Weasley… Enfin, je veux dire ton meilleur ami !

– Mon meilleur ami ? Ouais tu parles ! Humpf !

Harry se laissa tomber sur le divan en L. Draco releva les yeux de sa liste et se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Harry s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond.

– En résumé, lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous ici hier, Ron a piqué une petite crise de colère et a fiché le camp. Crétin…

Draco caressa les cheveux de son amant.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il.

– S'il est trop stupide pour comprendre, je n'en ai rien à faire ! grogna Harry, avec désinvolture.

– Il n'est pas stupide, il me hait… Nuance.

– Idem, plutôt !

Draco se contenta d'un petit sourire et continua de caresser les cheveux d'Harry, faisant venir à lui un de ses livres depuis la bibliothèque.

– Je vais lire, l'informa-t-il. Tu restes ici ? J'aime beaucoup te caresser les cheveux, comme ça…

– Je reste, confirma Harry, son regard allant de la bibliothèque au livre de Draco.

Celui-ci sourit et se plongea avec sérieux, ses doigts s'entortillant avec douceur dans les cheveux du brun. La respiration de Harry se fit un peu plus lente et régulière, signe qu'il s'assoupissait.

Draco laissa ses traits se détendre, sa fatigue transparaissant aussi. Il se força pourtant à rester éveillé, dévorant les lignes avec rapidité.

Le champ s'étendait à perte de vue, et tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Des nuages sombres et empourprés s'amoncelaient dans le ciel tandis que de fortes bourrasques soufflaient tout autour de lui, lui cinglant le visage. À ses pieds, le blanc immaculé de la neige s'était teint d'un rouge carmin tandis que des corps s'alignaient, tout autour lui. Une odeur fétide flottait dans l'air, lui renversant l'estomac. Avançant d'un pas incertain, un air écœuré peint sur son visage, il regardait autour de lui. Un seul homme – si on pouvait réellement appelé cela un homme – était capable d'un tel… carnage. Tremblant de froid et de colère, Harry appréhendait de voir l'image de ses cauchemars surgir devant lui. Sa cicatrice l'élançait affreusement, signe que Voldemort ne devait pas se trouver très loin. Ses pieds se prenant dans un des corps défigurés, Harry tomba à genou au sol, le souffle étrangement saccadé. La douleur s'accentua subitement, tel le jour où il s'était retrouvé coincé au milieu de ce cimetière qui avait hanté de nombreux mois ses cauchemars. Le vent vint tourbillonner autour de lui, apportant son odeur de charogne. Sans même se matérialiser, sans même qu'un mot fut prononcé, Harry sentit quelque chose venir l'effleurer, sa tête semblant exploser. Un avertissement… Un avant-goût de ce qu'il ressentirait un jour. Harry sombra dans le noir, sa douleur l'accompagnant dans ce qu'il aurait cru être la délivrance. Il sembla qu'un temps infini s'écoula, bercé par la caresse d'une migraine effroyable, emportée au gré d'un fleuve impétueux. Harry gémit dans son sommeil, sa conscience refaisant tout doucement surface. Dans le noir de son esprit, une image de Voldemort dans toute sa puissance et sa grandeur se matérialisa brusquement et le jeune homme rouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un cri étranglé, tombant du divan et des genoux de Draco dans son empressement à se relever. Le blond cessa immédiatement la lecture de son livre, se penchant vers Harry d'un air inquiet.

– Ry ? appela-t-il.

Celui-ci, la respiration saccadée, à plat ventre sur le sol lui lança un regard paniqué.

– Voldemort…

Draco sursauta et se n'eut même pas à se concentrer pour faire léviter le corps d'Harry, le plaçant dans le fauteuil. Il se mit à genoux au sol et prit sa main dans la sienne, l'autre caressant tendrement son front.

– Shh, dit-il. Il n'y a rien, calme-toi…

Harry le regarda et eut un haut-le-cœur. Draco matérialisa un seau et le força à se pencher dans celui-ci, tenant fermement le récipient. Le peu que Harry avait pu manger aujourd'hui se retrouva rapidement dans le seau tandis qu'une étrange fièvre augmentait sa température corporelle. Draco attendit d'être certain qu'il ait fini de vomir avant de le redresser et d'essuyer sa bouche avec son mouchoir. Passant sa main sur son front, il avisa la température trop élevée du jeune homme et se releva.

– Je te laisse le seau, si tu te sens de nouveau nauséeux, prend-le…

Il sortit pratiquement en courant et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, rentrant dans leur chambre. Il trouva rapidement la boîte et hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, une immense fatigue se saisit de lui, mais il se redressa avec, en main, une potion contre la fièvre et les nausées. Il descendit les escaliers aussi vite que lui permettait son épuisement et rentra de nouveau dans le salon, courant pour s'agenouiller près d'Harry.

– Prends ça, dit-il en décapsulant la fiole. Tout ira mieux après !

Harry se saisit de la fiole, et contrairement à la dernière fois, la but à petite gorgée, non sans réticence vu le goût amer.

– Encore ta fameuse boîte ? marmonna-t-il, fermant les yeux, mais les rouvrant aussitôt fait, l'image de Voldemort étant venu s'insinuer derrière ses paupières.

– Moui, dit simplement Draco, caressant son front avec tendresse. Tout va bien, détends-toi…

Harry soupira et leva une main tremblante pour venir écarter une mèche trempée de sur sa tempe.

– Ne bouge pas, dit Draco, prenant sa main. Demande-moi et je ferai ce que tu veux…

Il replaça convenablement les cheveux noirs de son amant.

– Va plutôt t'occuper de tes révisions, mon cœur, marmonna Harry.

Draco poussa un simple soupir.

– Comme si je pouvais réviser avec toi dans cet état, dit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa main. Veux-tu que je te monte dans notre lit ? Pour être plus à l'aise et au chaud ?

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire.

– Hmm, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Draco lui fit un faible sourire.

– Pas du tout, dit-il tendrement.

Il passa tendrement un bras sous Harry et un autre sous sa nuque, le soulevant péniblement. Inconsciemment, il appela à lui toutes ses commissions ainsi que les livres que Severus avait inscrits sur la liste, ceux-ci s'élevant dans les airs et le suivant. Le seau disparut, apportant avec lui son contenu, et Draco put avancer sans risque vers la sortie. Il gravit péniblement les marches avec son précieux colis et arriva enfin à leur chambre, ouvrant magiquement la porte. Il s'approcha du lit où les couvertures se tirèrent et y déposa Harry, le bordant rapidement.

– Voilà, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front du brun.

– Merci mon ange, marmonna Harry, se roulant en boule dans les couvertures avec un faible sourire.

Peu importe s'il était encore habillé, peu importe s'il aurait eu des choses à faire, il voulait seulement se reposer, à présent.

Draco sourit et enleva péniblement les chaussures d'Harry avant de faire de même avec les siennes. Il fit venir à lui ses livres et s'installa confortablement à côté de son amant, se mettant de nouveau à lire. Il dévorait avec attention chaque page, se remémorant ce temps où, assis dans la bibliothèque, il avait escaladé la table principale pour atteindre les rayons qui l'intéressaient vraiment, soulignant timidement à la plume les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas pour ensuite demander leur signification à Severus.

Il continua de lire ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que sa propre fatigue lui devint insupportable. Sortant lentement du lit, il prit le paquet d'ingrédients qu'il avait acheté chez l'apothicaire et quitta la pièce.

– Dobby ? appela Draco.

L'elfe arriva aussitôt.

– Oui, Draco Malfoy, monsieur ? demanda craintivement la créature.

– Où puis-je aller faire des potions sans déranger Harry ?

– Eh bien il y a le sous-sol, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Maître Harry Potter l'a aménagé d'un laboratoire. Vous voulez que je vous y conduise Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– Avec plaisir, dit le blond.

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas et se dirigea d'un petit pas vif vers le hall d'entrée. Il leur fallut bien peu de temps pour traverser les nombreux couloirs et atteindre l'entrée. Dobby se dirigea vers une porte pratiquement dissimulée dans un coin et l'ouvrit, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon assez étroit, éclairé par de nombreuses torches.

– C'est par là, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, déclara Dobby, par formalité, s'engageant déjà dans l'escalier. Harry Potter a aménagé le sous-sol dans ce but, reprit Dobby. Tout ce que vous pouvez avoir besoin, en majeure partie, s'y trouve.

L'elfe ouvrit une seconde porte et Draco déboucha dans un hall circulaire au sol identique à celui de l'entrée du manoir. Une demi-douzaine de portes s'alignait autour de lui, toute marquée d'une inscription démontrant ce à quoi elle servait.

– Merci, Dobby, dit Draco. Je saurai me débrouiller, maintenant.

Celui-ci s'inclina bien bas, de sorte que son nez en forme de crayon frôla le sol.

– Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

Draco hocha de la tête et lui accorda un sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte nommée « _Laboratoire_ ». Il y entra avec une sorte de crainte pour découvrir la salle de rêves de Severus Snape, selon Draco. De nombreux chaudrons étaient disposés par-ci par-là dans de grands âtres de cheminée afin de pouvoir faire plusieurs potions à la fois. Des armoires en chêne aux portes de verre s'alignaient le long des murs en pierre, abritant divers ingrédients et potions achevées. Au centre, près du plus gros des chaudrons qui était soutenu par une chaîne à grosses mailles, depuis le plafond, une table munie de plusieurs tiroirs trônait, tout le matériel inimaginable y étant disposé. Draco sourit et s'approcha du plus grand chaudron. Il sortit sa baguette de son étui et lança un sortilège au feu pour que celui-ci soit réglable à la voix. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida d'utiliser ses propres réserves, histoire qu'Harry ne sache pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il sortit chaque élément nécessaire à la réalisation de sa potion régénérante et un simple couteau à multiple fonctions qu'il avait demandé à l'apothicaire. Il se mit rapidement au travail coupant, tranchant et remuant le liquide se trouvant dans l'immense chaudron. Quand il fut certain que sa potion n'avait plus besoin de lui, il s'appliqua à invoquer plusieurs fioles de taille standard et, une heure après son arrivée, s'appliqua à les remplir avec le liquide bleuté. Il se concentra pour que les fioles bleues disparaissent, les rangeant par magie dans un sac à dos qui se trouvait dans l'armoire de leur chambre, sauf deux. Il en but une avec une sorte de satisfaction et rangea l'autre dans une des poches de sa robe. Il nettoya ensuite aussi rapidement que possible le laboratoire et le chaudron, sortant rapidement de la pièce pour ensuite chercher celle d'entraînement. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'opposer du laboratoire. Lorsque Draco ouvrit la porte, ce ne fut pas une salle qui apparut, mais bien un couloir aux nombreuses torches. N'ayant d'autre choix que de suivre le chemin, pratiquement une minute s'écoula avant qu'il n'arrive devant une seconde porte, porte qui s'avéra inouvrable.

– Mot de passsse ! claironna une petite voix sifflante à sa gauche.

Draco se retourna brusquement vers celle-ci, découvrant un petit serpent gravé à même la pierre qui le regardait de ses yeux émeraude.

Draco resta pétrifié puis poussa un soupir.

– Bon, ben, je ferai ça dans le laboratoire…

Et il tourna les talons sans autres formes de procès. Il revint sur ses pas, débouchant à nouveau dans le grand hall et poussa pour la seconde fois la porte du laboratoire. Une fois qu'il fut là, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se placer au centre. La seconde fut l'apparition d'une dague en argent et la troisième, de se transpercer le bras violemment. Draco poussa un cri de douleur, des larmes lui venant rapidement aux yeux. La respiration haletante, il regarda un moment le fluide de la vie s'échapper à gros bouillon de la plaie béante, la douleur le tenant entre l'étau de ses mâchoires et semblant bien décidé à ne pas le relâcher. Déglutissant péniblement, il s'assura que son sang ne souillait pas son vêtement et pointa sa baguette sur son propre bras, lui lançant un sortilège pour arrêter le saignement et la douleur. Quand il fut apaisé, il poussa un soupir et regarda la plaie, notant au passage qu'il s'était tout de même bien amoché le bras. Agitant légèrement les doigts pour s'assurer que rien ne s'engourdissait, il lança un second sortilège, celui-ci destiné à appliquer un bandage sur la plaie et à exercer une légère pression de sorte que, s'il faisait par inadvertance un mouvement brusque, une hémorragie n'entrerait pas en vigueur. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et observa le sol couvert de sang.

– Mouais… Je nettoierai quand j'aurai fini….

Il regarda vaguement sa dague et décida qu'il testerait d'abord les poisons avant de se charcuter de nouveau.

Se dirigeant vers un âtre assez grand, il y suspendit deux chaudrons et s'aida cette fois des éléments d'Harry pour faire un poison et son antidote. Il en fit cinq, allant du plus anodin au plus mortelle. Quand il eut terminé, il préféra appeler Dobby avant de débuter son entraînement.

Le petit elfe accourut dans les secondes qui suivirent. Ce fut d'une respiration hachée qu'il demanda (on ne pouvait pas transplaner, utiliser un Portoloin ou tout autre moyen de locomotion pour pénétrer au sous-sol) :

– Que puis-je faire pour vous, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– Dobby, je suis en train de m'entraîner à soigner des personnes ayant ingéré des… poisons plus ou moins dangereux. J'ai fabriqué cinq poisons et cinq antidotes et je vais les tester tous… Le problème, c'est que… J'ai un peu peur de ne pas avoir le temps de prendre l'antidote pour le dernier… Saurais-tu me le donner si jamais… je n'y arrive pas ?

– Monsieur, ce n'est pas très prudent ! Je doute que Harry Potter accepte cette idée.

Il s'assied cependant sur le sol et regarda Draco avec ses grands yeux verts.

– Je reste avec vous, cependant.

– Le mieux serait encore que tu ne dises rien à Harry, d'accord ? Et puis… il faut bien que je m'entraîne d'une manière ou d'une autre… En outre, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me sauver la vie si je suis dans l'incapacité de prendre l'antidote du dernier… Car il est très… dangereux !

– Je ne dirai rien à Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby ne sera pas un méchant elfe. Dobby va vous aider si vous êtes en difficulté.

Draco lui sourit.

– Merci, Dobby, dit-il.

– C'est un plaisir Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

Draco poussa un soupir difficile et, avec une certaine hésitation, prit le premier poison qu'il décapsula. Il inspira un bon coup puis l'avala.

– Je… Vais attendre un peu avant de prendre le… l'antidote, dit Draco. Il faut que je… que j'ai bien les sensations pour comprendre ce que… que ressentent les… les patients.

L'inquiétude vint marquer les traits de Dobby, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, ses doigts triturant le pan de son pull vert pomme qui, étonnement, était à sa taille. Draco attendit pendant près de vingt minutes avant de ressentir une vague de douleur dans le torse, se répandant rapidement dans ses bras et dans son dos. Ses mains se mirent vaguement à trembler et il dut rapidement décapsuler l'antidote qu'il avala aussitôt. Un sentiment de panique le saisit lorsque, pendant un instant, il crut que la potion ne fonctionnait pas. Enfin, il sentit une vague de froid saisir son corps et lorsqu'elle disparut enfin, il se sentit totalement mieux. Prenant de grandes goulées d'air, il fixa un moment le deuxième flacon et le saisit sans grande conviction, le décapsulant. Après un bref regard vers Dobby, puis sur la porte du laboratoire, il ingurgita la deuxième et infâme mixture. Cette fois, les sensations ne se firent pas attendre. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et ses intestins se tordirent douloureusement dans son ventre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper un chaudron avant de vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac et dès qu'il eut cessé de vomir, il attrapa l'antidote qu'il avala avec un soupir.

– Je crois que… je vais attendre un peu pour le troisième, dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec son mouchoir légèrement tâché de sang.

– Dobby, ne devrait pas vous le dire Mr Draco Malfoy, mais vous devriez arrêter. C'est très dangereux ce que vous faites là !

Draco se contenta de tousser légèrement.

– Je le sais bien, dit Draco. Mais à qui veux-tu que je fasse ingurgiter ça ? Il faut que je vérifie que mes antidotes sont bons !

Dobby remua ses oreilles.

– Et pourquoi pas à moi Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– Je préfère me tuer, au moins, je ne me sentirai pas coupable !

– Mais, et le Maître ?

– Justement, le Maître ! dit Draco. Tu imagines sa tête si je lui dis que j'ai tué son elfe en essayant des antidotes ? Non, Dobby, je préfère que ça soit moi !

Et comme pour prouver sa théorie, il avala le troisième poison. L'inquiétude s'accentua chez l'elfe lorsque Draco se mit à tousser brusquement. Le blond continua de tousser pendant près de deux minutes, un étau venant serrer avec force sa gorge. Il saisit l'antidote qu'il calla avec une énorme difficulté, respirant ensuite laborieusement.

– Et béh, dit-il. Ce n'est pas passé loin…

– Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, vous voulez que Dobby aille chercher Harry Potter, Monsieur, pour vous aider ?

– Non, surtout pas ! dit Draco. Il m'aiderait, oui, mais à mourir plus qu'autre chose !

– Et si vous vous tuez, qu'est-ce que Dobby doit faire.

– Heu…, fit Draco. Veiller sur Harry me paraît une bonne idée…

Il se saisit de l'avant-dernier flacon et agita légèrement la fiole devant ses yeux.

– Celui-ci va être très… Douloureux, prévint Draco. Surtout, ne panique pas… Sauf si tu vois que je ne sais pas prendre l'antidote parce que les convulsions sont trop fortes… Dans ce cas, donne-le-moi !

Dobby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête, ne perdant pas de vue le jeune homme blond. Celui-ci avala péniblement le poison et faillit le recracher quand une brûlure se répandit dans son ventre et dans tout son corps. Un puissant tremblement secoua son corps et il poussa un cri de douleur, tombant au sol. Dobby se releva d'un bond sur ses petites jambes et accourut vers Draco, débouchant frénétiquement un flacon qu'il lui tendit.

– Buvez ! Buvez ! Buvez !

Draco ne se le fit pas dire une quatrième fois et but rapidement le liquide transparent. Il eut encore quelque convulsion, mais la douleur s'apaisa rapidement.

– Je vais attendre pour le cinquième, dit-il.

Dobby regarda craintivement la fiole où reposait une mixture d'un noir ébène, semblant presque tournoyer lentement sur elle-même, telle une brume opaque.

– C'est la plus mortelle, dit Draco. Si je ne prends pas l'antidote après trois minutes, c'en est fini de moi…

Dobby secoua soudain frénétiquement la tête.

– Ne le prenez pas, Maître Draco Malfoy !

Draco le regarda.

– Ne t'inquiète pas… Je prendrais l'antidote à temps…

– Mais…

Draco ne le laissa pas finir et but cul sec le poison. La gorgée passa plus durement que toutes les autres. Son estomac se révulsa et il recracha aussitôt une quantité impressionnante de sang sur le sol. Les veines de son visage, puis de son cou, apparurent clairement en dessous de sa peau, celles-ci se colorant rapidement de noire. Dobby se précipita à nouveau sur lui et déboucha le dernier antidote, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Draco serait incapable de le boire, vu ses tremblements. Ses grands yeux parcoururent rapidement la salle et il se précipita vers une des armoires vitrées, faisant coulisser un des nombreux tiroirs qui se trouvaient sous les étagères. Il y farfouilla un bref instant et en sortit une seringue munie d'une aiguille. Il revint vers Draco s'en prendre la peine de refermer quoi que ce soit.

– Où dois-je piquer Maître Draco Malfoy ?

Draco se convulsait sur le sol, du sang coulant de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Péniblement, il leva la main et la posa, non sans trembler, sur sa nuque. De légers tremblements parcourant les mains du petit elfe, celui-ci fit pénétrer l'aiguille sous l'épiderme et injecta l'antidote, sans trop de brusquerie. Draco se tordit encore un long moment sur le sol, ses veines disparaissant peu à peu. Quand ses yeux eurent retrouvé une couleur naturelle, il se contenta de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de rester couché au sol, haletant. Dobby retira l'aiguille, déposa le tout sur le sol et sortit en trombe de la salle. Draco resta couché au sol, respirant difficilement. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de Dobby et il se redressa avec difficulté sur les coudes, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. Il remercia le ciel que Mme Guipure lui ait préparé un second vêtement, celui qu'il portait étant tâché de sang ici et là. Dobby revint peu de temps plus tard, un seau à la main, un carré de tissus dans l'autre. Il le trempa dans le seau, le tordit légèrement et s'approcha de Draco, le déposant sur son front.

– Vous devriez vous tenir tranquille désormais, Maître Draco Malfoy.

Draco se recoucha, poussant un soupir.

– Bien, dit-il. Heureusement que je ne me suis pas écouté et que je n'ai pas préparé le dernier… Celui-là ne mettait qu'une minute !

– Je vais aller chercher le Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur. Il pourra vous aider à remonter là-haut ! déclara Dobby, trottinant déjà vers la sortie d'un pas vif.

– N… non ! dit Draco, paniqué. Surtout pas lui ! Il a besoin de se reposer !

L'elfe était déjà sorti de la pièce. Draco jura et se hâta de décapsuler sa potion revitalisante qu'il avala en priant pour qu'elle soit assez puissante vu les épreuves qu'il venait de subir. Se redressant avec difficulté, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de nettoyage au sol couvert de sang. Apparemment, Dobby avait dû laisser la porte qui menait au hall ouverte, puisque la voix de Harry parvint aux oreilles du blond.

– IL A FAIT QUOI ?

Draco poussa un grognement agacé et se força à se lever et à s'accouder à la table, affichant un air décontracté tandis qu'il coupait le peu de racines qu'il lui restait sous la main. Peu de temps après, un Harry au teint étonnamment pâle et à la respiration saccadée débarqua dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement un corps sans vie étendue au sol.

Draco fit semblant d'être étonné de le voir, espérant que sa pâleur avait diminué.

– Hé, salut, mon cœur, dit-il en touillant dans son chaudron. Bien dormi ?

– Pas vraiment non !

Il s'approcha de lui, et s'appuya sur la table pour reprendre son souffle, mais profitant de l'occasion pour scruter le visage de Draco, à la recherche de quelconques traces.

– Tu aurais dû rester couché, lui dit paisiblement Draco. Tu as encore une petite mine…

– Et toi tu as l'air d'un mort !

– Un… Un mort ? demanda Draco. Non, absolument pas…

– Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ?

– Heu… Non, pas dernièrement, dit Draco, toujours souriant.

– Eh bien tu devrais !

Draco se contenta d'afficher un simple sourire tout en vérifiant son antidote.

– Tu peux me dire quelle idée stupide t'est passée par la tête ?

Draco sursauta.

– Je ne… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

– Dray, tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ou quoi ? Je me suis réveillé avec Dobby qui sautait pratiquement dans mon lit pour mon dire que tu avais bu du poison !

– Bu du poison ? Mais quelle idée ! dit Draco. Bon, c'est vrai que j'en ai bu un… mais uniquement dans le but de tester un antidote et… ce n'était pas un poison dangereux !

Harry le regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

– Et tu peux me dire pourquoi mon elfe m'a dit que tu recrachais pratiquement tripes et boyaux dans ce cas ?

Draco se figea un instant.

– Tu connais Dobby, il exagère toujours ! finit-il par dire.

– Tu sais que tu mens très mal quand tu ne te sens pas très bien ?

Draco poussa un soupir, résigné.

– Oui, je sais, dit-il simplement, baissant la tête.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

– Fais-moi plaisir et ne recommence plus jamais cela ! Je déteste me réveiller ainsi !

Draco redressa la tête, soulagé de ne pas se faire hurler dessus.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… La dernière fois m'a suffi… Et puis, maintenant, je sais que mes antidotes fonctionnent, donc…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je retourne en haut, déclara-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Draco sourit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Au moins, il n'a pas vu mon poignet…

Heureusement pour lui, Harry s'était déjà engagé dans l'escalier, à pas lent certes, mais il se trouvait à une distance respectable pour que Draco soit sauf d'une seconde crise d'inquiétude.

Une fois dans le hall, Harry referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, soufflant un grand coup. Quelle idée stupide aussi d'avoir descendu aussi rapidement deux étages complets, dans l'état où il se trouvait ! Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry traversa le hall et se laissa tomber avec un soupir sur le divan. Tant pis si la chaleur du lit étant plus tentante, il n'avait pas le courage de retourner à l'étage et de se traîner jusque dans sa chambre.

Draco, essoufflé lui aussi, décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui remonter lire quelques livres avant de tester quoi que ce soit. Diminuant le feu de son chaudron d'antidote de manière à pouvoir le laisser sans surveillance pendant près de trois heures, il s'assura que rien ne traînait dans la pièce avant de remonter d'un pas lent et fatigué, faisant venir à lui une troisième potion d'énergie qu'il calla une fois de plus en un temps record. Arrivant au-dessus des marches en meilleur état, il déboucha dans le hall pour ensuite se rendre dans le salon dans le but d'y prendre sa liste, surpris d'y trouver Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il avec agacement. Ne devrais-tu pas dormir dans ton lit ?

– Humpf. Pour m'éreinter à remonter ce foutu escalier et à me traîner jusqu'à mon lit ? Je suis encore mieux ici, crois-moi !

Il bâilla et referma les yeux.

– Tu peux y aller si tu en as envie, moi je vais rester un peu ici… Je remonterai tout à l'heure, après m'être un peu reposé. (Il marmonna vaguement quelque chose.) Je n'aurais pas dû descendre à cette allure…

Draco s'approcha de lui et passa doucement sa main sur son visage.

– Tu veux que je te porte là-haut ? demanda-t-il d'un air fautif.

Harry secoua la tête et lui sourit doucement.

– Non, ça va, je remonterai tout à l'heure.

– Pas question ! s'exclama Draco. Tu ne sauras pas dormir bien ici ! Viens !

Et il tendit la main, patientant. Harry grommela quelque chose et se redressa sur ses pieds, regardant avec un léger sourire la main de Draco.

– Je sais marcher, tu sais.

– M'en fiche ! s'exclama Draco en l'attirant à lui pour le soulever ensuite. C'est de ma faute si tu es descendu, donc je te remonte !

– Mais… Mais… Par Merlin ! Draco, remets-moi par terre ! Tu vas te rompre le dos !

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te porte, Harry, dit le blond. Et arrête de te débattre ainsi…

Celui-ci grommela, mais cessa tout de même de se débattre.

– Je continue à dire que je pourrais marcher.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, grimpant lentement les marches. Il pria cent fois Merlin de lui donner la force d'aller jusqu'au bout et faillit lâcher Harry lorsque, par un faux mouvement, le jeune homme appuya sur sa blessure. Lorsqu'enfin il déposa son amant dans son lit, il retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement et se redressa, fier. Harry lui sourit pourtant.

– Merci.

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit.

« Foutu Serpentard… » pensa-t-il brièvement.

Draco lui fit un sourire vaillant avant de tourner les talons et de, soudainement, tomber au sol, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. Une vague de douleur lui parcourut tout le corps et, pendant un bref instant, les veines de son visage redevinrent visibles avant de disparaître de nouveau. Il sentit tout son corps trembler, mais s'apaisa rapidement, respirant difficilement.

Tournant avec inquiétude un œil vers Harry, il constata avec effroi que l'Auror s'était rassis dans son lit et le fixait les yeux grands ouverts. Il resta pétrifié au sol puis afficha un petit sourire.

– Hem, fit-il, gêné. Ne t'inquiète pas…

– Oh, bien sûr que non ! Tu viens d'avaler je ne sais trop combien de poisons, tu blêmis brusquement, puis tu perds toutes forces, mais je ne vais pas m'inquiéter ?

Il se releva et s'approcha de lui.

– Au lit. Tout de suite !

– Mais je dois encore aller…

– dormir !

Draco marmonna et se releva avec difficulté.

– Mais je vais bien ! dit-il. Ce n'est qu'un léger reste du poison de la Rose Noire que j'ai avalé…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

– Ne te fous pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas un _reste_ de poison qui t'aurait fait perdre tes moyens.

– Euh, et bien, le poison de la rose Noire étant mortelle après trois minutes, je peux t'assurer que c'est tout à fait possible…

– Attends, attends. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as avalé un truc en sachant que tu avais TROIS MINUTES pour t'en sortir ? Et tu l'as fait tout de même ?

Draco blêmit.

– Hem… Non, bien sûr que non…

– Tu te contredis totalement, là, Draco.

Le blond poussa un soupir, passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

– Je sais, avoua-t-il. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter ! J'ai déjà ingurgité ce genre de poison et je savais quels en étaient les risques et les conséquences…

– Oui, peut-être, mais je te parie ce que tu veux que Snape était là, ou du moins tout près, et que tu n'avais pas à ta disposition qu'un simple elfe de maison pour te venir en aide si ça tournait mal !

– Heu… Oui, en effet, avoua le blond. Mais Dobby a été très compétant, il a parfaitement réagi en m'injectant l'antidote plutôt qu'en essayant de me le faire boire…

– C'EST UN ELFE DE MAISON, POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN ! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé, s'il ne l'avait pas fait ? Je t'aurais sans doute retrouvé vidé de ton sang cette nuit, en me réveillant ! Charmante image tu ne trouves pas ?

Draco baissa la tête.

– Oui, je… Je sais, dit-il. Mais sur quoi voulais-tu que j'essaye mes antidotes ?

– Sur n'importe quoi d'autre ! Mais pas sur toi ! Imagine si un de tes antidotes n'avait pas été juste ! Génial comme moyen de tester un poison, non !

– Mais je savais qu'ils marcheraient ! dit Draco. Je les ai déjà essayés avant !

– Et sur quoi exactement ? Sur Dobby justement ? Tu as préféré savoir ce que les poisons faisaient, et pour t'amuser, tu les as également essayés sur toi ?

– Pas du tout, je les avais essayés sur moi aussi !

– Oh mais arrête de mentir, tu ne fais que t'enfoncer un peu plus dans le bourbier !

Draco marmonna vaguement, mais renonça, baissant la tête.

– Mais je ne mens pas, dit-il. J'ai toujours essayé mes poisons et mes antidotes sur moi…

– Très intelligent, grommela Harry, le saisissant par le bras et le tirant brusquement pour qu'il se redresse sur ses jambes.

– Aïe…, s'écria Draco, ramenant brusquement son bras à lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tirant brusquement – et sans ménagement – sur la manche de sa robe – tachée de sang – révélant un bandage teint d'un rouge carmin. Restant figé un bref moment, son regard alla de la blessure bandée au visage du blond, ses traits restant de marbre.

– S'en est trop ! s'exclama-t-il, lâchant brusquement le bras et se dirigeant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il ait besoin de la toucher. DOBBY ! hurla-t-il dans le corridor. APPELLE SNAPE TOUT DE SUITE ! conclut-il, disparaissant au tournant du couloir, marchant d'un pas vif.

Draco blêmit.

– Non, Harry ! supplia-t-il. Pas Snape ! Et arrête de t'agiter partout ! Tu n'es pas en état !

Les pas du brun cessèrent de venir aux oreilles de Draco lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'escalier du hall, se dirigeant vers le salon.

Draco s'empressa de le rattraper, dévalant les escaliers pratiquement en courant pour le saisir par la taille.

– S'il te plaît, pas Sev… Il va me tuer !

– Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera moi, et comme je ne suis pas en état, je prends le plan B ! Oh, mais j'y pense, avec tout ce que tu t'es fait aujourd'hui, tu dois être déjà au bord du gouffre !

La petite voix fluette de Dobby leur parvint aux oreilles, puis le ton énervé de Snape.

– Aïe…, marmonna Draco. S'il te plaît, Harry, ne lui dis pas… La dernière fois, il a voulu tester les siens sur moi !

– Ne pas me dire quoi ? fit soudain une voix derrière lui, tandis que Harry fixait quelque chose derrière l'épaule du blond.

Le concerné frissonna et se retourna.

– Par Merlin, Draco ! s'horrifia Severus en voyant la robe couverte de sang de son « neveu ». Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Il s'approcha rapidement et saisit les poignets du blond.

– Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer tes tentatives de suicide !

Draco eut l'air outré.

– Mais je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider !

Draco lança un regard à Harry, mais celui-ci resta de marbre, fixant le maître des potions.

– Alors, explique-moi l'état de ton poignet !

– J'ai juste voulu essayer ma baguette ! Il fallait que je vérifie que j'étais bien en harmonie avec !

Snape eut l'air perplexe et soupira.

– Et qu'as-tu fait d'autre ?

Draco eut un sourire innocent.

– Ben… J'ai testé quelques antidotes…

Le maître des potions soupira.

– Marge du temps entre chaque prise du poison ? demanda-t-il.

– Cinq minutes, maximum.

– Durée avant la mort ?

– Quarante minutes, Trente, Vingt, Dix, Trois…

Severus soupira encore.

– Tu as essayé la Rose Noire !

Draco se contenta de marmonner.

– Et ton antidote a fonctionné, poursuivit l'homme. Félicitation !

Harry les fixa à tour de rôle, la bouche entrouverte, clignant à peine des yeux.

– Merlin, ayez un peu pitié ! marmonna-t-il leur tourna dos et se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, saisissant au passage son manteau et son écharpe.

– Où vas-tu ? s'exclama aussitôt Draco.

– Me calmer les nerfs, répondit simplement Harry, Dobby se précipitant devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte.

– Pas question ! intervint aussitôt Draco. Tu es faible, Harry ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes dans cet état !

– Je suis un peu fatigué, nuance !

Un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la maison, au moment où l'Elfe ouvrit la porte. Draco se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par la taille, une fois de plus.

– Non, ne sors pas, lui dit-il. Je te jure que je me tiendrai tranquille, que je n'essaierai plus de poison ni d'antidote… Reste, simplement et vas te reposer ! Si tu veux, j'accepte même de dormir dans le salon pour ne pas t'énerver plus, mais reste ici !

Harry le regarda.

– Tu mens depuis tout à l'heure, je serais sensé te croire maintenant ?

– Je t'ai menti, car je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, dit Draco. Mais ça n'a servi à rien…

– Pas que votre scène de ménage m'ennuie, mais j'ai mieux à faire, dit soudain Snape.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Et après vous allez tous les deux me dire que je m'en fais pour rien ?

– Je ne ferai plus rien sauf lire mes livres, dit Draco, lançant à Severus un regard haineux. Je te le jure, Amour…

Harry prit une grande respiration et regarda à nouveau Draco.

– Ferme la porte, Dobby…

Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, Draco nicha son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

– Merci, dit-il simplement.

Puis, se tournant vers Severus.

– Désolé de t'avoir dérangé… Au revoir !

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de partir. Harry défit son écharpe, et retira son manteau, une fois que Draco l'eut relâché. Se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il se retourna vers le blond.

– Je remonte, tu viens ou tu restes au salon ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco d'un air timide. Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne… ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne voudrais pas que tu viennes ?

Draco baissa la tête.

– Et bien… Je t'ai déjà mis en colère, je ne voudrais pas… en rajouter…

Harry parut se radoucir.

– Disons que la fatiguer jumelée à de l'inquiétude ne me va pas très bien…

Il lui sourit doucement.

– Alors, tu viens ?

Draco releva la tête et lui sourit à son tour.

– Je vais venir, dit-il. Il faut juste que j'aille vérifier que tout va bien dans le laboratoire et terminer de… hem, d'arranger mon bras.

– Ce serait en effet une excellente… idée.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier se dirigeant à nouveau vers la chambre. Draco hocha de la tête puis s'empressa d'aller au sous-sol. Rapidement, il entra dans le laboratoire, s'assurant que son antidote n'avait pas de problème. Il lança un sortilège au feu pour que celui-ci s'éteigne au bon moment puis vérifia qu'il avait bien nettoyé les résidus de ses expériences. Enfin, il releva sa manche et défit son bandage, regardant la plaie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant un bref instant, puis la plaie se referma automatiquement, sa peau redevenant claire et unie. Il sourit de contentement avant de jurer grossièrement. Il s'était fait cette foutue plaie pour tester sa baguette et voilà qu'il ne s'en servait même pas ! Marmonnant contre son inattention, il se dirigea d'un pas fatigué et agacé vers les escaliers qu'il gravit péniblement. Il ressentit encore un vague tremblement dans tout son corps, petite trace de la Rose Noire, puis entama la dernière série de marches d'un pas lent, la fatigue le saisissant de nouveau. Au fond du couloir ouest, la porte était entrebâillée et le tremblotement d'une lumière filtrait dans le couloir qui s'obscurcissait, au fil des heures s'écoulant. S'approchant d'un pas traînant, Draco la poussa légèrement, pénétrant à nouveau dans la chambre. Le lit était désert, les couvertures tombées pour la plupart au sol et quelques chandelles voltigeaient par-ci, par-là au-dessus de sa tête. Près de la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, Harry s'était installé dans un fauteuil, une couverture passée autour de ses épaules, le nez plongé dans un livre.

– Que lis-tu ? demanda le blond, baillant.

– Un bouquin sur la mythologie grecque…

– C'est une période terriblement intéressante de l'humanité, dit le blond. Bien que je préfère les Romains… Question de gloire et de conquête…

– Personnellement, je préfère la transition entre le temps romain et celui du Moyen Âge. Ce sont les années où se sont écoulées les légendes arthuriennes.

– Ce sont surtout les pires années de l'Europe, intervint Draco. Celui où la sécurité apportée par l'empire romain s'est effondrée face aux assauts des Carolingiens et des Germains…

– Si tu veux mon avis, je crois surtout que tout cela a été une période assez importante. Montrant qu'un seul homme, avec un bon soutien, peut arriver à de grandes choses. Si ça n'avait pas été Arthur, l'Europe ne serait pas ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

– Qu'est la grandeur d'Arthur face aux problèmes amenés en Europe par les successeurs de Charlemagne ? Et les guerres sanglantes des Orientaux ? La Grande-Bretagne a été très peu concernée par ces problèmes et l'Europe centrale se contrefout complètement d'Arthur !

– C'est qu'ils ont bien peu de motivation à savoir le passé de leurs terres. Sans Arthur, je suis persuadé que non seulement la Grande-Bretagne, mais également les autres pays de l'Europe aurait été envahi.

– Mais ils ont été envahi ! s'exclama Draco, amusé.

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose, reprenant sa lecture. Draco pouffa et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

– Grogne si tu le veux, dit Draco. Je t'aime tout autant en grincheux qu'en joyeux !

– C'est normal que je grogne, je suis un rustre !

Draco pouffa puis se releva pour rapidement tomber au sol, étourdi. Harry se releva rapidement de son fauteuil, se retrouvant aussitôt auprès du blond et l'empoignant à la taille.

– Viens plutôt t'allonger…

Il le souleva sans trop de difficulté et le porta jusqu'au lit, non sans quelques protestations et y laissa tomber Draco, se retrouvant par conséquent allongé en travers de lui.

– Je reste couché, d'accord, dit-il. Mais tu restes avec moi !

Et il passa avec possessivité ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

– Ce n'était pas spécifié dans le contrat ! grommela Harry, essayant de s'extirper, sans grand résultat, des bras de Draco.

– Et bien, j'y ajoute une nouvelle close ! dit Draco, frottant sa joue contre le brun.

Soupirant, Harry finit par arrêter de se débattre et se détendit contre Draco.

– Ferme la fenêtre, tu veux ? demanda-t-il.

– Fais-le toi-même, dit le blond, resserrant ses bras. Essaye par magie…

– Sans façon… Je ne fais pas de magie sans baguette, je te rappelle !

– Tu en as fait, tout à l'heure, dit Draco, sa bouche frôlant la nuque d'Harry. Essaye… Juste une fois… Si tu n'y arrives pas, ce n'est pas grave… Essaye.

– Tout à l'heure, j'étais en colère.

Il soupira et ferma pourtant les yeux, se concentrant.

– Essaye de sentir ta magie, murmura Draco, sa main caressant le ventre d'Harry. Essaye de la sentir parcourir ton corps, dans ton sang, dans ton cœur…

Harry déplaça sa main pour empêcher Draco d'aller frôler un endroit peu favorable à la concentration, pour ensuite vider totalement son esprit, laissant un verrou se retirer pour quelques instants.

Draco resta totalement immobile, espérant qu'Harry y arriverait. Il le sentit se détendre totalement dans ses bras et admira son visage dépourvu de toute contrariété. La sérénité qui inonda le visage du brun fut comme un choc au cœur pour Draco. Il ne savait pas comment ni quand, mais il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la lui accorder une nouvelle fois, dut-il lui faire vivre un enfer pour qu'il manie la magie sans baguette comme un professionnel et ainsi devenir plus fort. Il fut brutalement coupé de ses pensées par un bruit sourd. Tournant à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, il constata que celle-ci était close, et que les rideaux avaient également été tirés. Harry soupira entre ses bras et rouvrit les yeux, passablement épuisé.

– Félicitation, dit Draco en l'embrassant sur la joue, caressant de nouveau son ventre – et évitant l'endroit sensible d'Harry avec précision.

Celui-ci sourit simplement et passa ses bras dans le dos du blond, refermant les yeux.

– Tu as cependant besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement, intervint Draco. Si tu veux, je… je t'aiderai.

– Ce pourrait être quelque chose de bien… Tu m'aiderais vraiment ?

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama Draco, tout sourire. Tu sais très bien que j'adore me rendre utile !

– Peut-être un petit peu trop…

Une de ses mains frôla légèrement l'avant-bras que Draco s'était transpercé, un peu plus tôt. Draco rougit légèrement.

– Bah, c'était juste pour essayer ma baguette… Le pire c'est qu'au final… Je ne m'en suis presque pas servi !

– La prochaine fois, trouve quelque chose de moins dangereux pour la tester, d'accord ?

Harry se redressa légèrement, posant brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa tête revint pourtant se nicher dans le cou de Draco par la suite, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans quelques mèches blondes.

– Et puis, murmura-t-il, avec les évènements à venir, je devrai avoir à ma disposition le plus de solutions possible. (Il eut un léger sourire.) Mais par pitié, ne joue pas les Snape juniors !

Draco sourit et caressa le dos du brun avec tendresse.

– Pro… promis, dit-il en bâillant encore.

– Je t'aime Draco, souffla Harry, contre ses lèvres.

Draco eut un sourire plus doux que le précédent.

– Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, nichant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry et sentant son odeur avec délice. Moi aussi…

– Et maintenant, t'es obligé de dormir ! déclara Harry, se callant contre lui et l'enserrant de ses bras tout en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

_À suivre..._

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Eh voilà, un nouveau chapitre de compléter, héhé! Comment avez-vous trouvé! Aller, on veut PLEIN de reviews!

A plus, gang!

**_Review_****_ please!_**

_Laika&Umbre!_

_30 Mai 2005_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Les personnages (dans leur quasi-totalité) sont tous à Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**RARs:**

** Snows**: Eh bien la voilà la suite Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et a très bientôt!

** Oxaline: **Ce que Draco a ? Tu verras bien assez tôt, mouhahahahaha!

** bibidibabidibou:** Oui, on sait parfaitement que Draco est un peu dingue sur ce côté, mais bon, il avait ses raisons de les tester sur lui-même ces poisons... Aller, salut!

** mathilde:** Dégenté, hmmm, c'est nouveau ça! Ça serait pas plutôt disjoncté ? On connaît très bien ce mot, nous (air complètement débile)  
Eh Draco est assez débile également avec ses poisons, mais comme tu dis, imagine qu'il les ait testé sur Harry et que LÀ tout ce soit mal passé! Comment penses-tu qu'il se serait sentit ?

**Yami Aku:** T'es pas la seule qui va craquer, si tu continues à utiliser l'anglais alors que... ON EST EN VACANCES! Démon, sors de ce corps! loll!

Ah, enfin une qui trouve pas Draco complètement dingue... Enfin, tout de même un peu mais, mais tu le comprends, au moins, TOI lol!

Oh ouais, on a aussi adoré écrire le passage du chemin de traverse avec le "Alors, vieil charogne, pas encore mort?" Hin hin hin! Enfin bref! Bonne lecutre Yami!

** Lee-NC-Kass: **On est aussi en vacances, mouhahahahaha! Enfin!

Bah, Max est vraiment con, de toute façon ? Pfff! Connard de mes deux! Et Ron non plus! Depuis quand Ron n'est pas un connard, également ? Et Hermione, beeen, on la porte pas vraiment beaucoup dans notre coeur également! Ça va se faire sentir, c'est certain!  
Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or:** Eh ouais, Draco est ambitieux, que veux-tu! Quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a! Dans ce cas-ci, il voulait vraiment faire ses potions et ses antidotes alors... Et bien on a vu le résultat!  
Et non, ne t'inquète pas, on est pas fatigué, en ce qui concerne la semaine où nous avons fait ce chapitre, je n'en ai plus la moindre idée!

** Egwene Al'Vere:** Héhéhé! Oui, Dray est peut-être enceinte, qui sait ? L'avenir vous le dira! (Parce que nous on sait, mouhahahahahaha!) En ce qui concerne Ron, faut pas t'inquiéter! On le déteste toutes les deux, il est pas prêt d'avoir le pardon de Harry!

** garla:** Bah, nos "petits anges" (T'es certaine que s'en est ? lolll!) ne peuvent pas être toujours forts et beaux (bon, va pour le beau!)...

** Sélène:** Salut!  
Dray, maso ? Meuuuuuh non! Juste hier, moi et Umbre on parlait de tisonnier, à son propos, mais bon, passons...  
Et oui, nous connaissions le détroit de Drake Malheureusement, la fic est plutôt complète, côté idée, il n'y a vraiment plus de place pour autre chose, navré! Cela dit, merci pour ta review!

** history:** Okaaaaaaayyy! Ça fait deux personnes, l'une après l'autre, qui émet la supposition de la boîte! Non, ce n'est pas ça... Par contre, pour Draco qui est enceinte... Hin hin hin! Bonne lecture!

** la-shinegami:** Hmmm, c'est bien la supposition la plus originale qu'on ait eut! La boîte à potion, avec la maladie de Draco! Non, loin de là. C'est une boîte magique que Dray a acquit à douze ans... Depuis le temps, il aurait dû être touché bien avant! Donc, ce ne n'est pas ça, désolé!

** Meihra:** Bon, bon, bon! Le même commentaire à chaque review! Oui, Draco a été un peu fou de faire ça, mais bon, il voulait pas les tester sur personne d'autre! C'est tout à fait compréhensible! (Moi qui prend la défense de Draco! Ça fait plutôt étrange...) Enfin, Harry a tout de même faillit péter les plombs, en voyant que Snape l'encourageait! En fait, non, il a péter les plombs, mais Dray est doué, il a su rapidement rétablir la situation!

Tu aimes Ron ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment! C'est impossible d'exécrer plus quelqu'un que ça! À côté de lui, Peter me paraît tout à fait aimable! J'en viens même à apprécier Bellatrix! (En fait, elle, je la trouve marrante, dans sa folie!)

**Amy Keira: **lolll! Non, Draco est pas malade... Enfin, dans un sens si, mais il a aucun trouble psychologique, rassure-toi! Tu crois quoi, qu'il allait les tester sur Harry, ses poisons ? Si tout avait été de travers, et qu'il avait tué son amant, il se serait tué, tellement il aurait eut de remords!

** duoxherro:** Tiens, tiens, tiens... La petite boîte de Draco! Je viens tout juste de me rendre compte qu'une petite boîtes est également concerné, dans D'un océan à l'autre... Hmmm... En fait, elle n'aura pas de rôle propre, mais elle va se révélé très pratique, la boîte magique! Tu le verras rapidement par toi-même!

**Vert emeraude:** Oui, il était long ce chapitre! Et celui-ci aussi! Fait chier, chui certaine que je vais devoir le couper pour faire plaisir à cet emmerdeur de ffnet!

Pas eut de lemon ?... MERLIN TOUT PUISSANT! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DE VRAIS OBSÉDÉS! Moi qui trouve que, par moment, il y en a beaucoup, alors là... Tu me scies en deux!  
Oooh! Tu serais étonné, quand il s'agit de sexe, comme ils peuvent trouver quelques réserves de forces lolll!

** Sahada:** Non, en effet, ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi fatigué ? Enceinte ? Peut-être, peut-être pas! Comme si on allait vous le dire, alors que les réponses vont se trouver dans la fic lolll!

Okaaaay! Tu me poses de ces questions, toi! Buck ? Mais on en a rien à foutre, du Buck loll! Harry doit l'avoir bouffé, tient! En ce qui concerne la fameuse porte, gardé par le serpent, n'était-ce pas mentionné dans le chapitre ? La salle d'entraînement, bien entendu!

** JohannaPotterMalefoy:** (Ricane) Oui, Dray a faillit se tuer! Et puis après ? Il est pas mort lol! Il est juste un petit peu fou... Mais bon, il allait pas demander à Harry de tester ses poisons pour lui (Il l'aurait pas fait, de toute façon!)

** serpentis-draco**: loll! Non, Draco ne fait pas cela souvent! Seulement à l'occasion... Héhé! En fant, il n'est pas fou du tout! Tu te serais vu, toi, demander à quelqu'un tout bonnement, comme si de rien n'était, de tester tes potions, pour savoir si tu avais également les bons antidotes ? Pas vraiment moi, j'aurais préféré les tester sur moi également! Et pour sa baguette... ben, je t'avouerai que Umbre m'a prise par surprise, j'suis resté légèrement l'air bête en lisant ce qu'elle venait de m'écrire! Mais bon, c'est un de nos délires encore! Et ce n'est certainement pas le dernier! Aller, merci pour ta review! Salut!

**onarluca: ** Merci ? Mais pourquoi merci ? Pour notre talent ? Mais c'est tout naturel voyons! loll! Allez, j'arrête de déconné! Merci à toi également pour ta review! Bonne lecture!

**dawn456:** Un M-Preg! Voyez-vous ça! Tu es... au moins la quinzième à proposé ceci! Hin hin hin! Peut-être bien que Draco est enceinte! Peut-être! Mais bon, on est pas pour vous révéler la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? On vous laisse mariner encore! Oui, oui, nous sommes méchantes, je le sais! Mais que veux-tu, c'est la triste réalité de la vie! En passant, si tu me donnais la vrai difinitions de "M-Preg" ? J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on avait appelé ça ainsi...

**naw:** Hello, naw! Je suis navré de t'annonce que nous sommes bel et bien diabolique, mouhahahahahaha! Et que vous saurez ce que Draco a attrapé dans seulement quelque chose, pas avant! Prends ton mal en patience, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller! Mes examens sont terminés depuis lundi, pour ma part, j'ai eut le temps de prendre quelques jours de repos   
Ensuite, oui, Draco pète quelques câbles parfois... Mais comme il l'a expliqué, il ne voulait pas risque la vie de personne, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a testé les poisons sur lui! Faut le comprendre, le pauvre! Il veut tué personne! Mais bon, aller, salut!

**Au bout du monde**

** Chapitre 3**

oooOOOoo0ooOOOooo

Il était bien tôt, ce matin-là, lorsque Harry se présenta dans la cuisine. Draco dormait toujours profondément, et, attendri, le brun n'avait pas eu le cœur à réveiller son petit ange blond. L'ayant donc laissé se reposer dans la chaleur du lit, il avait rapidement passé un jean délavé au niveau des cuisses et un pull blanc près du corps, puis était descendu et avait trouvé, avec une certaine surprise, un hibou Grand Duc qui hululait devant sa fenêtre, un message attaché à la patte. Il se hâta d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, le volatile entrant noblement dans la pièce pour aller se poser avec grâce sur la chaise. Se saisissant du parchemin, Harry le déroula rapidement.

_7h43_

_Potter,_

_Soyez à mon bureau à 10 heures tapantes. Nous avons à discuter._

_C. Tarel._

Harry reposa le mot de son employeur, regardant rapidement l'heure. Soupirant, il laissa tomber l'idée d'un petit-déjeuner extravaguant et fonça à l'étage, question de revêtir sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit que Tarel lui avait fournie, avant qu'ils ne partent, lui et Sandra, pour l'Amérique.

Franchissant rapidement les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de sa chambre, rouvrant silencieusement la porte et se dirigeant vers la penderie à pas de loup, afin de ne pas réveiller Draco. Il s'habilla rapidement, s'approcha du lit et déposa doucement un baiser sur la tempe du blond, puis sortit de la pièce et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Réveillé par le mouvement d'Harry, Draco se réveilla difficilement, se demandant un instant ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur le réveil et il hurla d'effroi tout en se redressant subitement.

– BON SANG ! cria-t-il. MAIS JE VAIS ÊTRE EN RETARD !

Harry sourit légèrement, entendant le cri du blond, au moment où celui-ci débouchait dans la pièce, son pantalon passé à la va-vite et encore déboutonné, sautillant sur un pied pour enfiler une chaussette. Harry déposa une assiette sur la table à l'intention du blond. L'ancien Serpentard n'y prêta même pas attention, appelant Dobby rapidement. L'elfe répondit présent aussitôt.

– Fais-moi plaisir et va chercher mes antidotes ! dit Draco. Tu les mets dans une fiole et tu me les apportes ! Moi, je vais chercher ma robe… et mes bottes… et… Vaut mieux que je prenne ma baguette !

– Draco, assieds-toi tu veux ? le coupa Harry. Prends au moins le temps de manger quelque chose !

– Pas le temps ! dit Draco. Et puis je n'ai pas faim !

– Peu importe ! Si tu dois passer un examen aujourd'hui, tu dois manger.

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique.

– Et puis, tu as maigri !

– Je dois passer un examen aujourd'hui et dans moins de vingt minutes ! répliqua Draco, se glissant dans sa robe. Et je n'ai perdu qu'un ou deux kilos, sans plus !

– Et moi je dois être au bureau dans trois quarts d'heures, et je ne panique pas pour autant. Avec tout ce que tu as pris hier, prends seulement un petit quelque chose ! Et puis, rajouta Harry, si tu ne le fais pas, je t'attache à une chaise et je te gave comme une oie !

Draco grogna et s'assit sur la chaise, enfournant un petit pain tout en fermant ses bottes. Il ferma rapidement sa ceinture, la robe épousant rapidement les formes de son corps. Dobby surgit à ce moment-là et lui tendit trois fioles que le blond glissa dans la ceinture.

– Et voilà ! Je file ! À tout à l'heure !

– À plus tard ! lui lança le brun, derrière son épaule, préparant son petit déjeuner.

Draco s'approcha de la cheminée, puis fit demi-tour, alla se saisir d'Harry par le col pour l'embrasser ardemment avant de partir en courant, de jeter une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre et de crier :

« Département de médicomagie, Université sorcière d'Oxford ! »

Harry alla s'attabler, ne perdant pas de temps à son tour pour manger, dévorant complètement l'assiette pour sa part.

– Dobby, tu nettoieras ! déclara Harry, traversant rapidement le hall et se dirigeant vers la cheminée qui le mènerait au ministère de la Magie, dans le Département des Aurors.

Comme à chaque fois, il arriva en catastrophe, s'écrasant violemment sur le carrelage du ministère. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il se releva avec dignité, époussetant vivement sa robe et traversa rapidement la pièce de repos des Aurors, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son employeur. Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau, ce fut pour voir en ressortir un Auror pratiquement effondré. Harry le regarda passer avec scepticisme puis se décida à frapper à la porte.

– Entrez ! aboya sèchement une voix, ce qui l'étonna.

Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'homme qui était installé derrière son grand et imposant bureau de chêne.

– Vous m'avez demandé ? demanda le brun.

– Ah ! Il était temps, Potter ! Je craignais de ne pas vous voir arriver avant la fin de l'année !

Harry vint se poster devant le meuble, attendant d'avoir la permission de s'asseoir.

– Désolé, monsieur. Il y a du nouveau ?

– En effet, Potter ! Je viens de recevoir une dépêche des Américains. Ils acceptent de nous prêter main-forte, contre toutes attentes… Bien entendu, nos hommes politiques devront régler quelques… formalités, mais votre mission est réussie.

Un bref sourire vint se peindre sur le visage de l'homme.

– Asseyez-vous.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, une certaine joie l'ayant envahie.

– Si tout se passe bien, quand devraient-ils arriver ?

– Dans un mois, répondit l'homme. Ils préfèrent laisser leurs Aurors passer les vacances en famille… et je pense vous accorder le même privilège !

– Je ne nie pas que j'apprécierais un petit mois de détente… Il serait même le bienvenu !

– Un mois ? Non, pas un mois, Potter ! Je vous donne jusqu'à la nouvelle année et deux jours de congé pour vous remettre de celle-ci, ensuite… je vous attends au bureau !

– Très bien, monsieur. Dois-je informer Taylor et Zabini des récentes nouvelles ?

– Bien entendu !

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Autre chose ?

– Pas que je sache, Potter… Joyeux Noël !

– À vous aussi, monsieur.

Harry se releva, lui accorda un signe de tête en guise de salutation et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il rencontra, dans le couloir de bureaucratie, plusieurs Aurors qui le saluèrent ou d'autres encore qui ne semblèrent pas lui faire attention, semblant courser contre un être invisible. Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de repos, jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y entra.

– Manoir Zabini !

Une fois de plus et à son plus grand désarroi, Harry s'effondra au sol, s'attirant un léger rire.

– Que vois-je ? dit Blaise, se gaussant de son ami. Un jeune homme étalé sur ma carpette. Que Diable, Potter ! Tu ne t'es toujours pas exercé à tenir sur tes deux pieds ? Par quel mauvais sort ai-je été enchanté de devoir m'encombrer d'une telle descente de lit !

– Moi aussi je suis content de toi voir, Blaisy, répondit joyeusement Harry, se relevant et s'époussetant.

– Et il pousse l'outrecuidance jusqu'au sobriquet burlesque !

– Merci de m'inviter à entrer, reprit le brun, venant s'asseoir devant lui, dans un fauteuil.

–À quel moment t'ai-je donné cette impression ? railla Blaise.

– Au moment où je me suis étalé à tes pieds. Alors donc… Je reviens de chez Tarel.

– Ah, s'exclama Blaise. Et je suppose que ta présence n'est pas anodine… Ainsi, que me veut ce vieux filou ?

– Sandra est-elle là, avant tout ?

– Elle se délasse, répondit Blaise.

– Alors, fais-la venir. Elle est également concernée.

– Je le ferai volontiers, Potter, mais par délassée, j'entendais barboter joyeusement dans son bain…

– Alors, j'attendrai, si le maître des lieux me le permet, bien évidemment.

– Je permets, dit Blaise, souriant avec amusement. Désires-tu quelque chose pour te désaltérer ?

– Si tu ne glisses pas quelconques quelques substances illicites dans mon verre, je ne dirai pas non.

– Je t'en prie, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'user de telles bassesses…

– Ah bon ? fit narquoisement Harry.

– Certainement… Cela serait plus dans tes habitudes…

– Voyons, Blaise ! Comme oses-tu dire cela de Harry Potter ? Je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

– Oh, on ne me prendra pas à ce rôle d'angelot dont tu t'es paré depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Le démon siège sur ton âme et je le sais !

– Je ne nie pas, mon cher Blaisy. Comment pourrais-je cacher tous les méfaits que j'ai accomplis, tout ce sang qui a taché mes mains et ces cadavres que j'ai dissimulés ?

– Il y a autant de probités dans cette phrase qu'il n'y en a en Voldemort !

– Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Alors, ça fait longtemps que Mrs Zabini est dans son bain ?

– Ce n'est pas madame ! répliqua le châtain.

– Miss, alors.

Blaise se contenta de grogner.

– Et toi ? Tu l'épouses quand, ton blondinet ?

– Qui sait ? répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

– Soit Dieu, soit toi.

– Le temps le dira, mon cher. Mais un conseil, n'achète pas tout de suite ta robe, elle risque d'être démodée…

– Aurais-tu, par mégarde, égaré tes nobles sentiments pour notre ami commun ?

– Moi ? Égarer mes nobles sentiments.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

– C'est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais perdre !

Blaise se contenta de sourire vaguement, versant dans deux verres scintillants de cristal un liquide d'une couleur orangée au parfum d'orient. Blaise tendit un verre à Harry et se saisit du deuxième, tandis que le brun faisait tournoyer doucement la boisson dans son verre de cristal.

– N'aies crainte, dit Blaise. C'est un vin excellent qui me vient d'Égypte…

Harry y trempa les lèvres, imprégnant d'abord ses papilles de la saveur, puis prenant une gorgé.

– Tu devras me donner l'adresse de ton fournisseur, toi !

Blaise se contenta de sourire.

– Demande à Draco, il le connaît…

Harry le regarda, sans grand étonnement.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais j'en oublie presque la politesse. Comment vas-tu, ces derniers jours ?

– Plutôt bien, répondit Blaise, s'étendant. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions travaillé d'arrache-pied pendant notre séjour en Amérique… Pas que je me plaigne des jours de congés, j'en suis bien content, au contraire… Mais je déteste l'inactivité !

– Crois-moi, d'ici quelques mois, tu n'auras plus du tout l'occasion de te reposer, alors profites-en !

– Je profite, dit Blaise en buvant un peu de son vin. J'ai l'intention d'emmener Sandra en voyage…

– Dans ce cas tu as un délai qui s'allonge de deux jours, après la nouvelle année.

Blaise sourit.

– C'est un délai raisonnable, dit-il d'un air pensif.

– Ensuite, eh bien Tarel veut nous revoir tous au bureau.

– Aaah, le tyran ! fit semblant de se désespéré Blaise. Bah, c'est la vie d'Auror… Comment va Draco ?

Un pli soucieux vint barrer le front du jeune homme.

– Il est toujours aussi épuisé… Et ça m'inquiète ! Ensuite, hier il a eut la _ brillante_ idée de confectionner quelques poisons et de les tester… Mais, mis à part tout cela, il va très bien… Snape a réussi à lui obtenir une entrevue avec l'université d'Oxford pour aujourd'hui.

– Aujourd'hui ? dit Blaise. Et bien… Je croise les doigts pour lui… Entrer à l'université d'Oxford est très dur, mais en plus, dans le courant de l'année… Il va droit à la boucherie… J'espère qu'il a bien revu et que ses antidotes fonctionnent bien… Enfin, ça, il doit le savoir, vu qu'il les a testés sur lui…

– Oh, pour les avoir testés, il l'a fait. Et si ça n'avait pas été de Dobby, il serait mort désormais.

Blaise ricana.

– Dis-toi qu'il a toujours fait ça… Bien qu'avant, c'était sous l'assistance de Snape… Quand ce n'était pas Snape qui testait ses propres poisons sur Draco…

– Ils sont tous fous, marmonna Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte qui se trouvait derrière Blaise s'ouvrit soudainement, et Sandra apparut, vêtu seulement d'un peignoir.

– Oh ! Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, pas gênée du tout. Comment vas-tu ?

– Assez bien, répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire. Et pour toi ? Tu profites bien de tes vacances, sans m'avoir dans les jambes ?

– Je profite, je profite, dit Sandra en se servant un verre.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Blaise, comme si c'était tout naturel, ce qui était effectivement le cas, entre eux trois.

– Bref. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir continuer ce que j'avais commencé avec Blaise. Tarel m'a annoncé que la mission était réussie. Nous avons jusqu'au jour de l'an pour festoyer, puis deux jours supplémentaires. Ensuite, nous retournons au bureau. Les Américains seront-là dans un mois.

– Alors ils ont fini par voir la vérité en face ? dit Sandra, souriante. Bien… voilà qui va nous aider…

– Alors ? fit Harry, papillonnant ridiculement des yeux. Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir fait bosser pendant six jours, et de ne pas avoir utilisé tes notes ?

– Non, répondit la jeune femme. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je me vengerai !

– Pourquoi en doutais-je ? Mais tout de même, tout cela aura eu plus d'impact qu'un monotone exposé.

Sandra se contenta de tirer la langue.

– Comment va Draco ?

– Il s'est empoisonné, il s'est transpercé le bras ; tout cela hier. Ensuite, Snape lui a obtenu une entrevue à l'Université de Oxford, et il est toujours aussi épuisé… Ce qui m'inquiète je dois dire.

– Peut-être devrait-il faire une prise de sang ? proposa Sandra tout en se relevant, s'étendant.

– Il faudrait d'abord qu'il accepte l'idée qu'il ne va pas très bien…

– De toute façon, les tests sont obligatoires pour rentrer à l'Université d'Oxford ! Nous saurons vite si quelque chose cloche !

– Je verrai bien assez vite ce soir…

Sandra sourit.

– Bon… Excusez-moi, mais je vais m'habiller…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, but ce qui restait de son vin et se leva.

– Je vais devoir y aller…

– Bien, dit Blaise en se levant. Je ne t'accompagne pas jusqu'à la cheminée, elle est juste devant.

– Je ne te l'ai pas demandé. Je t'emprunte cependant un peu de poudre, je n'ai pas eu l'amabilité, pour ton pauvre budget, d'en traîner sur moi.

– Bah, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne manque pas d'argent !

– Tu me confonds malheureusement avec la famille de Ron, mon cher.

– Ah ? Je pensais que tu faisais partie de sa famille…

– Aux dernières nouvelles je portais toujours le nom de Potter.

– J'oublie assez souvent, dit simplement Blaise.

– Il faudra bientôt te placer dans un institut pour vieux gâteux, Blaisy, commenta Harry, plongeant la main dans un grand vase en cristal.

Blaise se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Dégage de chez moi avant que je n'attriste ce cher Tu-Sais-Qui en te tuant !

– Quelle hospitalité, ironisa Harry, jetant une poignée de poudre verte dans l'âtre et y entrant. Square Grimmaurd !

Comme d'habitude, Harry s'effondra sur son tapis, poussant un soupir désespéré… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Se relevant comme si de rien n'était, il s'épousseta et dégrafa sa robe, le jetant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et se dirigeant vers le hall d'un pas vif, montant rapidement à l'étage, bien décidé à aller prendre une bonne douche, avec toute cette suie qui le recouvrait désormais. Il se hâta d'aller dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui pour ensuite se dévêtir totalement, la baignoire se remplissant déjà d'eau chaude. Attendant quelques minutes que l'eau dans la baignoire atteigne un certain niveau, Harry s'y glissa avec un soupir las et s'adossa contre l'un des bords inclinés, fermant paresseusement les yeux et se relaxant. Il laissa vaguement ses pensées dériver, soupirant de bien-être. Peu à peu, il s'assoupit dans la tiédeur de l'eau, se laissant emporter dans les bras protecteurs de Morphée.

Il se tenait bien droit au centre d'une salle à l'architecture antique, les mains moites et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Devant lui se tenaient ses professeurs, ou du moins ceux qui le seraient peut-être, dans l'avenir, le visage implacable et indéchiffrable. Ils étaient tous là ! Le professeur de biomédicale, de sortilèges de soins, de botanique, génétique, anatomie, premier secours, mirobiologie, psychologie médicale, soins aux créatures magiques, botanique. Depuis combien de temps se faisait-il ainsi interroger ? Il ne désirait pas vraiment connaître la réponse… Après être passé sous divers examens médicales, on l'avait envoyé attendre sans une espèce de vestibule en lui disant que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher sous peu, afin d'être interrogé sur ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses buts, et tout cela, par les professeurs qui pourraient être siens d'ici peu. Déjà, il avait dû répondre à ses motivations sur sa future carrière, à pourquoi il ne venait que maintenant… et surtout, la pire, pourquoi avait-il disparu. Il avait été surpris d'entendre une telle question, mais il comprit rapidement en reconnaissant, après quelques minutes d'observation, son ancien médecin de famille, John… Draco avait souri timidement à l'homme qui l'avait simplement fixé, lui faisant presque peur par sa froideur. À présent, on lui posait des questions sur la médecine, tant moldue que sorcière… Draco répondait le plus complet possible, sa voix vibrante d'émotions et ses jambes tremblantes presque.

– Donc, vous dites, Mr Malfoy, que la combinaison de racines de truchiflore et de bile de ouaouaron sont d'excellents anesthésiants, mais que se passe-t-il, dites-moi, si l'on y ajoute une pincée d'algues violettes séchées ?

– Cela deviendrait un poison mortel, Monsieur, répondit Draco, semblant calme, mais pourtant terrorisé.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, satisfait.

– Vous semblez avoir un niveau assez élevé, Mr Malfoy, commenta celui qui tenait le poste de professeur de génétique.

Draco ne se permit qu'un tout petit sourire.

– Je ne suis pas satisfait, dit John, professeur de biologie. Il m'en faut plus pour vous accepter dans notre école…. Décrivez-moi donc la mitose…

Draco poussa un soupir et commença lentement son explication, faisant apparaître de petits schémas de ses mains. Il vit que plusieurs professeurs écarquillaient les yeux et se demanda vaguement pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il utilisait la magie sans baguette. Se maudissant intérieurement, Draco s'emmêla dans son explication et du recommencer, utilisant cette fois l'item magique. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour détailler, expliquer et étendre son sujet de long en large jusqu'à être satisfait de lui-même et de se taire enfin, relevant son regard vers ses professeurs. Ceux-ci le regardaient toujours de manière froide et détachée.

– Bonne explication, dit John. Mais vous auriez pu vous étendre plus sur le sujet de la chromatine…

– Certes, mais ce n'était pas le sujet principal de l'explication, répondit Draco, paraissant toujours aussi calme.

– Cela, Mr Malfoy, c'est à nous d'en juger, dit le directeur de l'école.

– Bien sûr, Monsieur, je ne faisais qu'expliquer mon opinion.

Les professeurs lui lancèrent un regard agacé et notèrent quelque chose dans leur carnet. Draco déglutit.

« J'ai raté, j'ai raté », paniqua-t-il mentalement.

– Bien, Mr Malfoy. Nous vous remercions de votre présence et nous vous re-contacterons rapidement pour les résultats…

Draco leur accorda un signe de tête et tourna les talons. Il sortit de la salle, referma la porte, fit quelques pas et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, la tête lourde et le cœur brisé.

– Je suis sûr que j'ai raté, murmura-t-il. Je me suis complètement planté !

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, soufflant péniblement avant de recommencer à marcher. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les professeurs le trouvent là, à pleurer lorsqu'ils sortiraient. Il marcha dans toute l'école avant de trouver une cheminée dans laquelle il se jeta rapidement, arrivant brusquement au square Grimmaurd. Le salon était désert et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le manoir. À croire qu'il était toujours aussi vide. Poussant un soupir, il s'assit dans le canapé, regardant les flammes mourantes de l'âtre. Ses yeux le brûlèrent un instant et il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Il avait échoué ! Il en était certain ! Les regards de ses professeurs ne lui laissaient aucun doute ! Effondré, il se blottit dans les coussins du divan, heureux d'être seul. Le bruit étouffé d'un pas à l'étage se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête, mais il ne le remarqua pas vraiment, trop effondré pour cela. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il échoue ? Pourquoi si près du but ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas revu plus intensivement ses livres ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas parlé de la chromatine ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait de la magie sans baguette ? Pendant tous les tests écrits, tout c'était pourtant parfaitement bien passé… enfin, sauf en soins aux créatures magiques…

– Tu es déjà de retour ? fit soudain une voix surprise derrière lui.

Draco sursauta et se redressa rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

– Désolé de t'avoir surpris…

– Pas… Pas grave, balbutia Draco.

Vêtu simplement d'une serviette nouée à la taille, les cheveux encore trempés, Harry ne semblait pas vraiment se soucier de la mare qui se créait à ses pieds.

– Heu… je… toi aussi ! dit Draco en détournant le regard de son amant si tentateur.

– Euh, moi aussi quoi ?

– Tu es déjà de retour…

– Depuis près de trois quarts d'heures… En fait, je m'étais légèrement endormi dans mon bain.

Draco se contenta d'un vague sourire, préférant regarder les flammes plutôt que d'éveiller un brasier dévastateur.

– Je crois que je vais aller m'habiller…

Draco tressaillit.

– Bo… bonne idée, dit-il tournant toujours le dos à Harry.

Celui-ci s'en fut tranquillement. Draco poussa un soupir et s'assit de nouveau sur le divan. Voir Harry dans une telle tenue l'aurait probablement rendu fou, par le passé… À présent, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était son rêve en morceaux… Restant seul au salon pendant un bon moment, il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille qu'il sembla en émerger, sursautant légèrement.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

Draco regarda Harry d'un air un peu enfantin avant de se serrer contre lui, tremblant.

– J'ai raté, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

Harry l'entraîna jusqu'au divan et s'assied, Draco toujours serré contre lui.

– Ils te l'ont dit ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Non, répondit Draco, fermant les yeux. Mais c'était palpable… Ils m'ont regardé avec un tel mépris…

Harry soupira.

– Attends donc de recevoir leur réponse, répondit-il.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de la recevoir, dit Draco, l'air déchiré. J'ai échoué !

– Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas une feinte pour intimider tous leurs élèves et les pousser à leur meilleur ?

– Ce n'était pas une feinte, Harry ! Il n'y avait pas que leur regard, il y avait leurs commentaires !

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contenta de caresser son dos. Draco se contenta de pousser un soupir.

– J'ai fait de la magie sans baguette ! Et je n'ai pas été foutu de parler de la chromatine… Et l'opération magique… et… Bon sang, un vrai carnage ! explosa Draco, se levant brusquement.

– Draco ! Calme-toi ! Ça n'a pas pu être si pire. Tu es doué, alors arrête un peu de t'inquiéter.

– Doué pour quoi ? Une mitose, Harry ! Une simple mitose ! Un gosse de six ans comprend ça !

– Tu as tout simplement oublié d'en parler, voilà tout, et tu étais nerveux. Ça arrive à tout le monde !

– On n'oublie pas la chromatine, Harry ! C'est une phase importante !

– Ils t'ont demandé un résumé complet de toutes les phases peut-être ?

– Oui ! dit Draco. Enfin, non, mais c'était sous-entendu !

– Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, j'en suis persuadé !

Draco se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre.

– Je ne crois pas, non… John ne m'a même pas sourit…

– John ? Mais c'est qui celui-là ?

– Mon ancien médecin de famille, répondit vaguement Draco.

– Bah, il ne t'aura tout simplement pas reconnu…

– Harry, j'ai passé mon enfance dans ses jambes !

Celui-ci le regarda puis soupira.

– D'accord, il y a quelque chose de louche dans tout cela… Mais attends au moins leur réponse avant de désespérer tu veux ?

– Il n'y a rien de louche ! J'étais tout le temps dans ses jambes parce que je l'aimais bien ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé… Pendant le jeu des cartes ! Et je ne désespère pas ! Je suis réaliste !

– Non, tu désespères, ce n'est pas la même chose, crois-moi. Ils n'ont pas donné leur réponse, alors attends-la Draco.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir, dit sombrement le blond.

– Si ! Tu en as de besoin !

– Pour quoi faire ? Je connais déjà la réponse !

– En es-tu vraiment certain ?

– Certain ! répliqua Draco.

– Tu sautes un peu trop vite aux conclusions, soupira Harry. Et si on allait dîner quelque part ce soir, pour te changer les idées ?

Draco soupira.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il en s'appuyant contre la vitre, l'air las.

– Si ça pouvait réussir à te rendre le sourire, je te traînerais de force en ville, crois-moi !

Draco se tourna vers Harry, souriant difficilement.

– C'est gentil, dit-il simplement.

– Allez, viens là, fit le brun, ouvrant les bras.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans les bras d'Harry, enfouissant son nez dans le cou du brun, ses lèvres baisant la peau douce. Harry le serra contre lui, enfouissant pour sa part son visage dans les cheveux de Draco.

– Hmm, Dray ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Ce… rêve que tu as fait l'autre jour, qu'est-ce qu'il signifiait exactement ?

– Lequel ? demanda Draco, à moiti endormi.

– Celui dans le couloir…

– Mpfff, fit Draco. Un souvenir… Sans importance.

– J'aimerais tout de même savoir… Ça m'intrigue.

Draco gigota légèrement.

– Mon père… ne dormait pratiquement jamais… Il débordait d'énergie et il lui fallait toujours une occupation… Quand je suis venu au monde, je suis devenu le symbole même de sa distraction. Le manoir… ce n'était pas vraiment un manoir, c'était une sorte de… une sorte de grand labyrinthe… il avait construit des centaines d'annexes avec ses cachettes, ses passages secrets… et chaque nuit, il me disait de me cacher de lui… qu'il me punirait s'il me trouvait. Donc, chaque nuit, je courais partout…

– Et… tu ne dormais jamais ? Tu as passé toute ta petite enfance à courir partout, sans dormir ?

– Oh, non ! dit Draco. Parfois, il me laissait tranquille… Mon père n'était pas un monstre, il avait parfois besoin de… recharger ses batteries, si je puis dire…

– Pas un monstre hein ? Définitivement, je n'ai pas la même définition de lui que toi… Je ne comprendrai jamais Lucius Malfoy, je crois.

– Et bien, je suppose qu'à force de le côtoyer… Je me suis habitué à sa folie…

– Sans doute oui, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, Merlin soit loué !

Draco se contenta de regarder les flammes.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il le voulait, dit-il d'un air pensif. Mon père n'avait pas toute sa santé mentale, tout simplement… Mais parfois, il lui arrivait d'être… normal. C'est à cause de ces moments-là que j'ai longtemps hésité à changer de camp.

– Normal ? Personne n'est réellement normal, si tu veux mon avis. Mais ces moments normaux dont tu parles, tu veux sans doute dire qu'il était un peu plus « paternel ».

– Oui, répondit Draco.

– C'est stupide, mais je crois que je suis jaloux…

– Ah ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ?

– Tu as eu tout de même un aperçu de ce qu'était un père…

– J'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir, dit Draco. Il lui arrivait de me dire bonne nuit avec tendresse puis de venir me chercher deux heures plus tard en menaçant de me torturer s'il me trouvait. Ces moments… ils me blessaient plus qu'ils ne me réconfortaient, car je savais qu'ils étaient provisoires.

– Oh non, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne sais pas le trésor que tu as pu côtoyer pendant plusieurs années, crois-moi. Tu n'as jamais été orphelin, tu ne sais pas ce que tu souhaites…

– Et toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de sentir la peau de ses bras se décoller parce qu'on ne s'est pas bien caché…

Harry le regarda fixement, puis cligna des yeux.

– D'accord, je corrige. Les moments où ton père était un peu paternel, ce sont de ceux-là dont je voulais parler. Ce sont ces moments-là dont je veux parler, ces moments que tu regretterais, si tu n'avais pas eu de père.

Draco haussa les épaules et bailla.

– Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il.

– Encore fatigué ? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Mhmm ? demanda Draco. Non, je m'ennuie un peu, mentit-il.

– Alors, je te répète la question, tu veux sortir ce soir ?

– Pourquoi pas ? dit le blond en lui souriant. Où irions-nous ?

Harry sourit enfin à son tour.

– Londres a bien changé en trois ans…

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur.

– Ah ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Il y a quelques endroits assez fréquentés que j'aie visités quelques fois…

– Mhmm, dit Draco en baillant encore. Ok… Alors je vais aller me laver et puis… m'habiller… et nous irons…

– Moi je vais simplement me changer, déclara Harry, déposant un baiser sur son front, puis sur le bout de son nez.

Draco sourit et se leva lentement, s'étendant de tout son long.

– Draco… fit soudain Harry, le fixant. Si tu ne vas pas te laver, je te garantis que tu ne garderas pas longtemps cette robe sur toi, alors file !

Le blond sursauta et eut un petit sourire taquin.

– Ah ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ?

– Dray, gronda Harry d'une voix peu menaçante pourtant, son regard balayant la silhouette de Malfoy.

Draco se contenta de rire et de rester totalement immobile.

– Oui ? dit-il.

Harry se leva brusquement et contourna Draco, regardant fixement devant lui, sachant que s'il regardait le blond, il risquait de lui sauter dessus.

– Je vais m'habiller, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Draco pouffa.

– Mhmm, Harry, dit soudain le blond.

Harry se figea sur le seuil de la porte, tournant la tête lentement vers Draco, le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

– Ne fais pas ça, marmonna-t-il.

– Faire quoi ? demanda Draco en s'approchant de lui d'un pas félin, le frôlant tandis qu'il le dépassait.

Harry tressaillit, et se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

– Absolument pas, dit Draco, dégrafant sa robe tout en s'avançant vers les escaliers, le tissu tombant pour révéler son torse nu et son pantalon de cuir.

– Foutu Serpentard, marmonna Harry, le suivant tout de même.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et monta lentement – voir sensuellement – les marches pour se rendre à l'étage, détachant par la même occasion le bouton de son pantalon. Tandis que le blond se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Harry se dirigea tout simplement vers sa chambre.

– Attends un peu Draco, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, marmonna-t-il, ouvrant la porte.

Draco ne l'entendit pas et, ricanant, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir fait venir à lui quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés. Harry laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, farfouillant dans ses armoires à la recherche de quelques vêtements. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il sortit de la pièce, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres. Collant son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bain, Harry l'ouvrit par la suite, entendant le bruit du jet d'eau s'écoulant. La refermant silencieusement derrière lui, il se dévêtit rapidement et ouvrit la porte vitrée de la douche, entourant la taille de Draco de ses bras et déposant un baiser dans son cou. Le blond sursauta, tentant de se retourner.

– Ry ? dit-il, étonné.

– Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? demanda celui-ci.

– Un pervers ? demanda le blond. Je croyais que tu t'étais déjà lavé…

– Ouais, et puis ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis venu pour me laver ?

– Je ne vois pas pour quelle autre raison tu viendrais ici, dit Draco, innocent.

– Oh si, tu le vois très bien !

– Non, vraiment, je t'assure…

Harry le fit brusquement se retourner et le plaqua contre une des parois de la douche, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Draco répondit en poussant un gémissement, tentant de ne pas crier victoire tandis qu'il laissait Harry se défouler, visiblement agacé par sa prétendue innocence.

– Et tu vois maintenant ? souffla Harry contre ses lèvres, lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

– Oui, oui, je vois très bien, dit Draco en regardant vers le bas.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et l'embrassa de plus bel, ses mains glissant sur le corps trempé de son amant. Draco se contenta de gémir sourdement, frottant sa jambe contre celle du brun. Harry se pressa un peu plus contre le blond.

– Tu me fais perdre la tête, murmura-t-il.

Draco sourit.

– Je sais, dit-il simplement. C'est réciproque…

Et il embrassa violemment Harry, pressant le brun contre lui. Harry gémit contre les lèvres du blond, un bras passé autour de la nuque de Draco, tandis que son autre main se baladait sur son torse et le lacérant doucement de ses ongles. Draco gémit et posa férocement ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, le plaquant contre lui pour ensuite bouger sensuellement son corps contre le sien, excitant leurs sens. La respiration saccadée, Harry se détacha de la bouche de Draco, sa langue descendant doucement le long du cou du blond, jusqu'au creux de l'épaule, mordillant et suçant avec délice la peau. Draco renversa la tête en arrière, soupirant de contentement tandis que ses mains se baladaient allègrement sur le corps en feu de son amant. Harry frotta son érection contre celle de Draco, gémissant. Le blond émit un son identique et frémit en suivant le mouvement des hanches d'Harry, se saisissant une fois de plus de ses lèvres. Le carillon de la porte se fit soudain entendre, les figeant tous deux. Harry lâcha un chapelet de juron.

– Qui que ce soit, je l'emmerde ! grogna Draco.

L'Auror se détacha à contrecœur de Draco, sortit rapidement de la douche et ne prit la peine que de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille, sortant au pas de course dans le couloir.

– HARRRYYY ! cria Draco. Soit tu t'habilles mieux que ça, soit je te séquestre !

Le jeune Auror dévala l'escalier, se dirigeant vers le hall alors que le son du carillon se répercutait à nouveau en écho dans le manoir. Pestant contre les bruns têtus, Draco ferma à double tour la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci claquant férocement. Harry tourna brièvement la tête vers l'escalier, puis ouvrit finalement la porte tandis qu'une mare se créait à ses pieds.

– How… fit Hermione, fermant les yeux. Harry, tu pourrais au moins être convenable pour ouvrir la porte !

– Hmm, tu m'as disons… fait sortir de la douche précipitamment. Entre, Hermione !

La jeune femme obéit, rouge pivoine.

– Hem… Si tu allais t'habiller ? proposa-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit moqueusement.

– Vas au salon, je te rejoins dans un instant.

Hermione poussa un soupir et s'y rendit pratiquement en courant. Harry retourna vivement à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la salle d'eau.

– Dray ?

La seule réponse qui lui vint fut le bruit du jet d'eau. Il voulut ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci se révéla verrouillée. Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre afin se dénicher d'autres vêtements, puisque les siens étaient insaisissables, emprisonnés dans la salle d'eau.

Appuyé contre la paroi de la douche, Draco avait parfaitement entendu Harry l'appeler, mais il n'était pas prêt d'aller lui ouvrir ! Après son injuste abandon, plutôt mourir ! Des pas se répercutèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, Harry faisant chemin inverse pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée. Draco poussa un soupir et arrêta l'arrivée d'eau, levant un regard songeur vers le plafond. Un bâillement lui échappa et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui, le jeune homme se retrouvant à genoux dans la douche.

Harry s'assied devant Hermione, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté.

– Alors, est-ce assez plus convenable pour toi ?

– C'est mieux ! dit la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu ?

– Moi ? Mais très bien ! J'ai appris il y a quelques heures que j'avais accompli ma mission, que j'avais encore quelques jours de congé et que les Américains arriveront d'ici un mois. En résumé, tout va pour le mieux dans ma _paisible_ existence. Et pour ta part ?

– C'est le chaos…, avoua la jeune femme. J'essaye désespérément de faire entendre raison à Ron, mais… il est aussi têtu qu'une mule !

– Il a toujours été ainsi ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement aujourd'hui ?

– Parce que tu es son meilleur ami et que sa crise de l'autre jour est vraiment injuste !

– Je le sais bien Hermione, mais s'il est incapable d'accepter lui-même cette idée, personne ne lui fera entendre raison !

– Je vais la lui enfoncer dans le crâne, oui ! dit la jeune femme, agacée.

– Content de savoir que tout le monde n'a pas l'avis de Ronald Weasley…

Hermione lui sourit.

– Allons, Harry, dit-elle. Tu pensais vraiment que je partagerais indéfiniment son opinion ? J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire, voilà tout…

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

– Comme tout le monde, je crois…

– Tout le monde sauf Ron, soupira la jeune femme.

– Ron est un imbécile ces temps-ci, si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione hocha gravement de la tête.

– Il travaille beaucoup… Peut-être un peu trop et… Par Merlin, Malfoy !

Harry se retourna vers la porte du salon et écarquilla les yeux.

– Draco !

Il se releva vivement se dirigeant aussitôt vers le blond.

– Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, touchant du bout des doigts l'entaille ensanglantée qu'il avait à la tempe.

Draco s'éloigna brusquement, grimaçant.

– J'ai glissé, dit-il simplement.

– Glissé ? Tu t'es fracturé le crâne, oui ! Allez viens t'asseoir !

Draco grogna.

– Pas besoin, dit-il. Je vais m'en occuper tout seul… Quand ça aura cessé de tourner…

– Et blablabla ! Viens t'asseoir !

Harry le poussa jusqu'au divan et le fit s'asseoir en face de Hermione.

– Surveille-le, tu veux ? demanda-t-il, sortant du salon.

Harry traversa vivement le hall, ouvrit la porte qui menait au sous-sol et dégringola l'escalier. Il ouvrit par la suite sans ménagement la porte du laboratoire et se dirigea vers les étagères vitrées au fond de la pièce, parcourant des yeux les centaines de fioles étiquetées qui s'alignaient devant lui. Il finit par se saisir d'une, farfouilla un moment dans un tiroir à la recherche d'un chiffon propre et l'humecta à l'aide de la potion, retournant au salon afin que Draco l'applique sur sa tête. Dans le salon, assis sur son divan, Draco jurait comme un charretier.

– Quel entêté ! disait-il, agacé. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je saurais me soigner tout seul ! Je ne suis pas un débutant, merde !

– Comme si je ne le savais pas, répliqua le brun, lui tendant sèchement le cataplasme. Mais plutôt que de te voir perdre pied dans l'escalier parce que tu vois trouble, j'ai préféré y aller !

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin d'Hermione.

– J'entendais par là que je peux me soigner par magie ! grogna le blond, agacé.

– Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête tu veux ?

Draco ne répondit rien, mais lui jeta un regard étrange. Harry frémit légèrement, sentant le flux magique de la pièce s'accroître considérablement et jeta un regard peu rassuré en direction de Draco. Hermione sembla elle aussi le remarquer, puisqu'elle lui jeta le même regard. Draco se contenta de fixer l'âtre par la suite, se calmant peu à peu, ses paupières s'alourdissant considérablement. Il bâilla encore une fois et dut donner toute son énergie pour ne pas s'effondrer dans le divan. Harry se détendit enfin, rassuré par le décroissement magique. Il soupira.

– Tu étais venu m'annoncer quelque chose 'Mione ?

– Ah ! Oui ! dit Hermione, revenant à elle. Dumbledore aimerait organiser une réunion de l'ordre, dans trois jours… Réunion à laquelle… Malfoy est convié.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Elles sont toujours ici, normalement, ces réunions. Pourquoi t'envoyer spécialement nous avertir ?

– Bah, il a préféré, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça tombe juste le jour avant Noël… On ne sait jamais… Si tu décides d'aller en voyage ou Merlin sait quoi encore…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– C'est bien pensé. On sera là.

Hermione sourit.

– Je m'en doutais ! dit-elle. Mrs Weasley aimerait savoir ce que tu comptes faire pour le réveillon…

Harry regarda Draco.

– Aucune idée… Pour le moment.

– Mhmm… D'accord, dit la jeune fille. Si tu comptes faire quelque chose, préviens-la… Tu sais comme elle aime organiser ce genre de fête… elle en ferait un malheur si jamais elle oubliait de te mettre un couvert à sa table.

– Je l'avertirai, c'est promis.

Hermione offrit un second sourire puis se tourna vers Draco, le jeune homme somnolant pratiquement sur place. Harry jeta un regard assez inquiet au blond.

– Draco, tu ne devrais pas dormir… Pas avec le coup que tu as reçu sur le crâne.

Le blond sursauta.

– Quoi ? dit-il. Je ne dors pas !

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais ne dit rien de plus.

– Bon ! dit Hermione, visiblement gênée. Je vais filer… Je pense que j'ai fait le tour des messages… Ah ! Non ! Ton entraînement reprendra le jour après la réunion, enfin, après Noël plutôt.

– Mon… entraînement ? fit Harry, légèrement surpris.

– Et bien oui ! dit Hermione. Pour le combat final !

– Tu parles de celui que Dumbledore me faisait subir tout l'été ?

– Oui, celui-là…

– Oh, génial, soupira Harry.

Il se leva.

– Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Hermione en riant. Au revoir, Malfoy…

–'Voir Granger…

Harry lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, avant de sortir à nouveau du salon avec Hermione, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il lui ouvrit.

– Souhaite bonjour à Ron de ma part, tu veux ?

– Heu…, fit-elle, hésitante. Ok… Mais je ne sais pas s'il en sera ravi…

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Peu importe. Autant se montrer sympathique !

Hermione sourit puis, dissimulée par le laurier planté près de la porte, elle disparut dans un petit « clac » caractéristique des transplanages. Harry referma la porte derrière elle revint dans le salon. Toujours assit dans le salon, Draco regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

– Dray ?

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Celui-ci sursauta et regarda vaguement Harry, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre où il était.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il, distant.

– Tu devrais aller dormir, finalement, lui dit-il doucement.

– Hein ? dit Draco. Non, non… Nous avions convenu de sortir… Alors sortons !

Harry sourit.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Certain ! répondit Draco. Je vais juste passer à l'étage pour prendre mon manteau et je reviens !

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Je crois que je vais me changer…

– Ah ? demanda le blond. Tu saurais me descendre mon long manteau blanc, s'il te plait ?

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fonça à l'étage. Aussitôt Harry fut-il parti que Draco ferma fortement les yeux, se concentrant. La fatigue altérait très nettement ses capacités magiques et il crut s'arracher le peu d'énergie qu'il avait en faisant apparaître devant lui deux fioles de potions revitalisantes qu'il calla d'un seul coup, faisant aussitôt disparaître les preuves de son méfait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après qu'il ait reprit certaines couleurs, Harry réapparut, vêtu d'un baggy noir et d'un t-shirt léger, près du corps, également noir.

Le manteau de Draco sous le bras, Harry s'approcha de lui et le lui tendit.

– Tu es beau, ainsi, dit Draco, lui souriant.

– Merci, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire baver tout le monde ce soir…

Draco leva un sourcil, se redressant pour attraper son manteau blanc qu'il passa sur une blouse sans manche de la même couleur mais légèrement transparente, celle-ci mettant en valeur son torse musclé. Son pantalon était dans le même coloris que les autres vêtements et serrait étroitement les fesses de Draco tout en donnant l'illusion que ses jambes étaient plus longues. Harry lui jeta un regard alléchant.

– Absolument !

– N'importe quoi ! dit Draco, feintant d'ignorer le regard de son amant.

– Tu verras bien ce soir, tu verras bien !

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

– Surprise ! fit Harry.

Draco grimaça.

– Je n'aime pas les surprises, dit-il, boudeur.

– Mais si tu les aimes ! Allez, viens !

Draco soupira et, discrètement, fit venir à lui une troisième fiole d'énergie qu'il glissa dans son manteau. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il en aurait besoin… Ils sortirent tout deux à l'extérieur, non sans que Harry ait au préalable passé un manteau, et se frayèrent un chemin dans la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol, ouvrant la porte du garage magiquement ensorcelée. Draco frotta vaguement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, regardant Harry ouvrir la grande porte métallique pour révéler une voiture qui lui sembla la bienvenue : il était en train de geler sur place ! Harry fit le tour de la Ferrari argenté deux place à toit ouvrant et ouvrit la portière côté passager, attendant que Draco monte. Le blond eut un instant l'air étonné et s'approcha d'Harry pour se glisser sur le siège, non sans avoir chuchoté un petit merci. Harry lui sourit, referma la porte dans un claquement et alla s'asseoir côté conducteur, attachant sa ceinture et mettant le contact.

– Depuis quand sais-tu conduire ? demanda Draco, curieux.

– J'ai appris l'été après avoir fini ma première année de formation en tant qu'Auror.

Draco sourit.

– À peu près à la même époque que moi, dit-il.

– Tu conduis ? demanda Harry, surpris.

– Hum, fit Draco, gêné. Non… Enfin, oui, mais on m'a retiré le permis…

Harry le regarda et eut un sourire moqueur.

– Tu étais si mauvais ?

– Non, dit Draco, vexé. Mais après la cinquième arrestation pour avoir roulé trop vite, les flics en ont eu marre…

Harry eut un fou rire.

– Désolé, si je ris, mais c'est une situation assez… comique.

– Mouais, si tu le dis, railla Draco. En tout cas, ils n'ont pas apprécié ma tentative d'évasion…

– Tu as été en prison ?

– Hein ? Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Draco. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté quand ils ont commencé à me suivre avec leurs foutues voitures…

Harry eut un sourire mais s'abstint de tout commentaire cette fois-ci, faisant simplement avancer la coûteuse voiture dans la rue, la porte du garage se refermant derrière eux.

Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à rejoindre une route dégagée, la neige faisant légèrement dévier la voiture sur le bitume glissant. Confortablement installé sur son siège, Draco regardait les flocons tomber du ciel d'un air rêveur.

– Tu crois que ça va tomber encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

Harry regarda lui aussi le ciel.

– J'en sais trop rien… Peut-être. Mais à voir le sol, il n'a pas beaucoup neigé ces derniers temps…

Draco le regarda lui aussi.

– Non, en effet… Mais maintenant, c'est assez fort… J'aimerais qu'il y ait de la neige, pour Noël… C'était un de mes rêves étant enfant… Je le demandais chaque année, comme cadeau…

– C'est vrai que Noël n'est pas vraiment Noël sans de la neige…

Draco sourit.

– En effet… Là où est situé le manoir Malfoy, je n'avais que de la pluie…

– Un Noël en pluie… Plutôt morne.

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Harry se mit à jouer avec les chaînes de radio.

– Laisse-moi faire et regarde plutôt la route ! intervint Draco. Ce serait stupide d'avoir un accident…

Harry eut un sourire et laissa faire le blond.

– D'accord, j'arrête de risquer ton si beau visage avec les chances d'un accident.

– Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi ! dit le blond, se fixant sur la radio pour ne pas voir Harry se moquer de lui.

– Parce que c'est du n'importe quoi que je te trouve beau, maintenant ?

Draco se contenta de grogner tout en réglant l'appareil sur une station où l'on passait vraiment de la musique et non pas une chanson et vingt-cinq pubs.

– T'as faim ? demanda Harry, alors qu'un embouteillage se créait sur une des rues principales de Londres et qu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux coincés à l'intérieur.

– Pas spécialement ? Et toi ?

– Pas vraiment… Mais je connaissais un bon resto dans le coin…

– On peut toujours y aller tout à l'heure…, proposa Draco.

– Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? reprit Harry, cherchant une place de stationnement des yeux. Ça nous permettra de sortir de ce foutu bouchon !

– Mhmm, si tu veux, dit Draco. Mais je ne pense pas que je vais manger grand-chose… Je n'ai vraiment pas faim…

– Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où tu as dévoré une assiette, depuis que nous sommes revenu ici.

Draco grimaça.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dévorer, tu sais…

– Hmmm, je ne dirais pas vraiment ça. J'ai de très bons souvenirs d'un certain restaurant à New York…

Draco rougit.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Harry ne le regarda pas, mais eut un sourire moqueur.

– Si tu le dis…

Il mit le clignotant et se gara.

– Oui, je le dis, grogna Draco.

Harry sortit avec un petit fou rire, Draco faisant de même. Les portières se verrouillèrent après que Harry ait appuyé sur un bouton de sa commande à distance.

– Vas-tu cesser de rire à tout bout de champs ? s'impatienta Draco.

Harry le regarda, son sourire disparaissant, fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Rien, rien… Je suis juste un peu irritable, c'est tout… Mais continue de rire… Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'adore lorsque tu ris ! Même si c'est de moi…

– Je suis désolé, mais c'est la situation…

Il lui ouvrit une grande porte vitrée et laissa entrer Draco avant lui dans un chic établissement. Dans l'immense salle, tout suintait le luxe. Depuis les murs peints d'une couleur chaude et agréable et rideaux assortis jusqu'aux lustres de cristal. Les multiples tables étaient éclairées par de petits chandeliers qui faisaient briller la porcelaine des couverts avec une intensité étourdissante. À peine étaient-ils entrés qu'un serviteur vint prendre leur manteau. Draco confia le sien avec crainte : il fallait espérer que sa fiole ne se briserait pas… On les mena par la suite à une table située devant une grande baie vitrée. Drapée d'une grande nappe rouge, une bougie blanche brûlait doucement au centre, près d'un panier de petits pains qu'on venait d'y déposer.

– Pour quelle occasion es-tu venu ici ? demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

– Serais-tu jaloux, mon ange ? demanda Harry, le regardant calmement.

– Toujours quand ça te concerne, répliqua Draco, lui lançant un regard équivoque.

– J'ai perdu un pari, un jour, avec Sandra et j'ai été obligé de me faire traîner ici par quelqu'un.

– Par qui ? demanda Draco, sur le pied de guerre.

– Colin Crivey…, marmonna Harry. J'ai adoré l'endroit, mais la compagnie restait à désirer…

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent.

– Ah ? demanda-t-il. Raconte-moi donc tout ça…

Harry soupira.

-Tout au long du dîner, rien d'anormal n'est arrivé… Mais je crois que si je n'avais pas eu quelques leçons de combat, je ne serais pas revenu chez moi indemne…

– Comment ça ? siffla Draco.

– Disons que ce type n'est pas très saint d'esprit…

– Explique ! dit Draco, gigotant sur sa chaise.

– Bah, en gros, il a cru que je l'aimais, et comme les ruelles dans ce quartier sont assez sombres et assez nombreuses, il a sauté sur – l'occasion – et sur moi.

– Il a fait quoi ? gronda Draco, semblant prêt à se lever pour aller tuer Colin.

– Oh, pas grand chose, il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il a plutôt fait connaissance avec ma baguette, plutôt qu'avec mon corps.

-Je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Draco, rouge de rage.

Harry eut un sourire.

– Calme-toi, tu veux ? Ça remonte à quelques années. J'allais avoir dix-huit ans…

– Je m'en fiche ! gronda Draco. Tu es à moi !

– Je ne l'étais pas à l'époque…

– C'est toi qui le dis, ça, dit Draco en frottant son pied contre la jambe d'Harry.

Harry sourit légèrement.

– Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère ?

– Bien sûr que non, dit Draco. Je vais plutôt le faire avec un cure-dent !

– Si tu ne ramènes pas trop de sang à la maison, alors je ne t'en empêcherai pas !

Draco se contenta de sourire tout en regardant la carte qu'on venait de leur apporter.

– Promis, Amour, dit-il d'un air léger.

Harry sourit et prit également le carte, cherchant du regard ce qu'il allait commander. Draco poussa un soupir.

– Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait des plats monstrueusement énormes au restaurant ?

– Parce que normalement, quand on vient dans un restaurant, c'est pour dévorer une assiette.

– L'assiette, carrément ? Dis donc, le prix du couvert doit expliquer les nombreuses faillites des restaurants !

Harry pouffa et referma le menu.

– J'ai choisis ce que je voulais.

– Pas moi, dit Draco. Quoi que… si !

Un serveur arriva à cet instant près d'eux.

– Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

– Une salade du chef ! répondit Draco, souriant.

Le serveur le nota sur son carnet.

– Civet de lapin, pour moi, répondit Harry.

-Et comme boisson ?

Harry rouvrit le menu.

– Quel vin vous me conseillez ?

– Vu l'époque de l'année, je vous conseille le vin blanc.

Harry referma la carte.

– Alors ce sera cela. Celui du jour.

Il se retourna vers Draco.

– Tu veux prendre autre chose ?

– Non, ça ira ainsi, dit-il.

L'homme vêtu d'un costume blanc leur fit un léger sourire et s'en fut, circulant vivement entre les tables. Une très légère musique se fit soudainement entendre, issue du piano qui était installé de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur une petite estrade. Draco tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'instrument, curieux de voir le musicien.

– Pas mal, dit-il, rêveur.

Harry toussota bruyamment en regardant Draco. Celui-ci sursauta.

– Hu ? fit-il, regardant Harry.

– Et si moi, j'allais utiliser un cure-dent contre le pianiste ?

– Le pianiste ? demanda Draco. Non, surtout pas ! Il joue très bien ! Ce serait dommage !

Harry le regarda et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

– Désolé, mauvaise interprétation, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Draco eut un sourire narquois.

– Tu croyais que je parlais du pianiste ?

– Qu'étais-je sensé croire ? demanda Harry, avec le même sourire.

– Qu'en tant que musicien, j'appréciais son jeu de doigts…

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé, par la suite.

Draco pouffa.

– Moi aussi, je t'aime ! dit-il, tout sourire.

– J'espère bien ! répondit Harry, avec un doux sourire.

– Non, en fait, je suis avec toi pour être sûr de passer de folles et torrides nuits, sans compter le logement gratuit !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter !

– Hé ! Je suis un Malfoy !

– Et fier de l'être, oui oui, je sais !

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil. Draco sourit et regarda de nouveau le pianiste avec intérêt.

– Néanmoins, maintenant que tu as attiré mon attention sur le pianiste… C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal…

Harry gronda et se débrouilla pour extirper son pied de la jambe de Draco qui s'était enroulé autour de la sienne. Draco fit semblant de s'en moquer, fixant toujours le musicien avec intensité.

– Oh, tiens Colin vient d'entrer ! fit innocemment Harry.

Draco se contenta de pousser un simple « hu » tout en continuant de regarder le pianiste.

– Ce serait tellement mieux s'il était accompagné par un autre musicien, finit-il par dire, les yeux brillants. Un violon ou un diapason…

– Eh, salut Harry !

– Eh merde, marmonna celui-ci.

Draco sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie musicale.

– Dégage de là, Crivey…, dit-il, se tournant vivement vers le petit blond.

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt son sourire.

– Ma… Malfoy !

– C'est qu'il a un cerveau, l'ahuri !

– Excusez-moi, jeune homme, dit soudain un homme en costume trois-pièces, interrompant Draco dans sa tentative d'éloignement.

Colin bégaya, regardant simultanément Draco et Harry. Ceux-ci pendant ce temps avaient reportés leur attention sur l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

– Oui ? demanda Draco, tout en lançant des coups d'œil meurtriers à Colin.

– Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille lorsque vous avez commencé à parler de notre pianiste… Et je remarque que vous rejoignez sensiblement mon opinion… Êtes-vous musicien ?

Draco le regarda, légèrement surpris.

– Euh… je joue de quelques instruments en effet…

L'homme eut un sourire et lui tendit la main.

– Je suis le sous-gérant de ce restaurant, dit-il, radieux. Et mon directeur refuse obstinément d'entrevoir mon point de vue… Pourriez-vous me rendre un service ?

– Tout dépend de quel service, répondit le jeune homme blond, lui serrant la main avec un « Draco Malfoy ».

– Notre pianiste va bientôt achever sa chanson… Accepteriez-vous de joueur un air avec lui ? Nous avons plusieurs instruments dans l'arrière-salle et je serai ravi de démontrer à mon patron notre point de vue commun… Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Draco eut l'air étonné.

– Qui ? Moi ? balbutia-t-il. Et bien… Je… Heu…

Il se tourna vers Harry, clairement hésitant.

– Je veux bien, mais je… Enfin, c'est comme tu le souhaites, dit-il, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

– Va-y donc, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. De toute façon, tu n'as pas très faim, va plutôt t'amuser !

Draco sourit.

– Ok ! dit-il en déposant un rapide – et possessif – baiser sur le front du brun. Je reviens vite !

Il se leva pour suivre le sous-gérant dans l'arrière-salle.

– Ahem, fit Colin, s'avançant de quelques pas.

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard glacial qui figea aussitôt l'autre sur place.

– Pas encore parti ? gronda Harry, lui tournant dos et faisant mine de s'intéresser à la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

– Heu… je… Non, je voulais… Tu vas bien ?

– À merveille… quand tu es suffisamment loin de moi !

Colin gigota nerveusement.

– Allons, Harry… Tu ne vas pas encore m'en vouloir pour si peu…

– Je doute que de se faire ficeler contre un mur soit si peu, _Colin_.

Colin rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Ses mots furent cependant étouffés par le son d'un violon se faisant entendre dans la pièce, le piano le rejoignant rapidement. Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la musique, le sourire revenant sur son visage en lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco. Il avait revêtu une veste blanche et tenait solidement son violon, souriant au pianiste qui l'accompagnait avec brillance. Les yeux brillants, il semblait s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. Toute les personnes présentent avaient les yeux fixés sur lui, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'admiration. En totale harmonie avec lui-même, Draco était extatique, semblant avoir complètement oublié ce qui l'entourait ; il jouait pour lui-même.

– Je ne savais pas que Malfoy jouait d'un instrument, dit Colin, bouche bée et bavant presque devant Draco.

– Oh, dégage tu veux ?

– Oui oui, dit le blond, fixant toujours Draco avec une sorte d'admiration.

– Eh bien fais-le, plutôt que de seulement le dire !

Mais Colin resta planté là, fixant toujours l'ancien Serpentard.

– C'est bizarre, dit-il, perplexe. Mais ça me rend triste, cette musique… Malfoy aussi, il a l'air triste…

Harry soupira.

– Casse-toi Colin, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, j'aimerais bien écouter, figure-toi !

Colin finit par s'éloigner, fixant toujours Draco. Non loin de là, une jeune femme soupira et murmura à sa voisine :

– C'est bizarre… C'est une musique joyeuse, mais ça me rend triste…

– Il paraît que les sentiments d'un musicien donne le ton de la musique, dit ladite voisine.

Harry lui jeta une brève attention, fronça les sourcils. Draco était-il triste ? La musique se mit soudain à accélérer et, rapidement, s'éteignit. Dans la salle, toutes les personnes présentent applaudirent vivement, certaines ayant les larmes aux yeux. Draco salua et s'empressa d'aller rendre le violon pour ensuite revenir vers Harry.

– Le pot de col est parti ? dit-il, amusé.

Harry lui jeta un sourit, sans répondre, le fixant.

– C'était très beau…

Draco le regarda avec surprise, puis lui sourit.

– Merci, dit-il, timide. J'ai pensé à toi en la jouant, c'est sans doute pour ça…

Harry rougit légèrement.

– N'exagérons rien…

– Je n'exagère pas, dit Draco, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la caressant tendrement.

Celui-ci lui sourit légèrement.

– Je t'aime, Draco…

Draco sourit.

– Je t'aime aussi, dit-il, souriant doucement.

Le serveur arriva à cet instant, déposant leur plat respectif devant eux, emplissant deux coupes d'un vin blanc. Draco sursauta et lâcha la main d'Harry, le fixant pourtant avec amour. Quand enfin, le serveur partit, il souffla.

– Il aurait pu débarquer à un autre moment !

Harry eut un léger sourire.

– Là où maintenant, il n'y a pas grand importance, j'aime tout autant le moment que je passe avec toi !

Draco sourit à son tour, non sans rougir.

– Et si nous mangions ? proposa-t-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, saisissant sa fourchette et son couteau. Draco fit de même et entama sa salade, savourant les petits cubes de fromage et de jambon mélangé à la verdure.

– Tu es certain que tu vas en avoir assez ?

Draco releva la tête.

– Oui et plus qu'assez, même !

Harry soupira.

– Tu m'inquiètes…

– Et tu n'as pas à le faire ! dit Draco. Chaque année, j'ai l'appétit coupé aux approches des fêtes ! Et c'est bien, d'ailleurs ! Ainsi, ça m'évite de prendre vingt kilos après Noël et le Nouvel An !

Harry retrouva son sourire.

– Alors, ça me rassure.

Draco sourit et poussa un petit soupir.

– Je me demande sincèrement si je saurai la finir, dit-il. Mais je vais me forcer… Histoire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus longtemps !

– Si tu ne la finissais pas, je me poserais de sérieuse question !

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce plat est très consistant ! Et délicieux, en plus…

Il sourit et enfourna une bonne fourchette de salade, l'air ravi. Harry découpa un morceau de son civet de lapin, le mangeant à son tour.

– Quel était le titre de la chanson que tu as joué tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il. Vraiment, c'était magnifique… Mais je crois l'avoir entendu sur piano la première fois, plutôt que sur violon…

– C'est Violon Romance, dit Draco, avalant sa dernière feuille de salade. Il est possible qu'elle ait été faite uniquement au piano, bien que, comme l'indique son nom, ce soit une musique créée exclusivement pour un violon… On apprécie généralement de l'entendre au piano car c'est un exercice difficile… Je l'ai déjà faite également mais… Je me souviens d'avoir fait une erreur dans la fin…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Si tu as un moment de libre, un soir, tu pourrais toujours le faire à la maison…

Draco le regarda avec timidité.

– Et bien… oui, je suppose… Si tu le veux, je le ferai…

– Oh ! C'est si tu veux… Je ne t'oblige pas, répondit Harry.

Draco eut un rire.

– Je m'en doute bien, dit le blond. Mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger avec des symphonies à longueur de journée… Il y a mieux à faire…

– Me déranger ?

Harry eut un sourire à son tour.

– Une vie sans art, est une vie sans âme !

– Où as-tu été pêcher une phrase pareille ? demanda le blond, passé le moment de surprise.

– À l'école… répondit Harry. J'ai fait un stage dans un musée un jour…

Draco pouffa.

– Un musée, toi ?

– Oui ! Que y a-t-il de si étonnant ? Je devais faire un stage en espionnage, avec quelques Aurors déjà diplômés, et j'ai fini par regarder les œuvres d'un peu plus près, après quelques heures… Un de mes collègues m'a alors dit cette phrase. Elle m'a marquée.

Draco sourit.

– Et en quoi t'a-t-elle marquée ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Sincèrement, j'en sais trop rien… Elle est restée imprimée. Nous devions surveiller quelques gens suspectés de vouloir organiser le cambriolage de quelques tableaux qui valaient une vraie petite fortune. C'est peut-être pour cela… Une vie sans art – si les tableaux auraient été volés, il n'y en aurait plus d'art – est une vie sans âme – et je tiens à mon âme. C'est ma déduction.

Draco esquissa un simple sourire.

– Si tu y tiens, alors je veillerai sur elle… Car elle m'est tout autant précieuse qu'à toi.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire.

– Alors je suis en sécurité.

Draco se contenta de sourire, regardant de nouveau le pianiste qui avait recommencé à jouer.

– Tu veux faire quelque chose par la suite ? demanda Harry.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit Draco. Tu m'as dit que la ville avait changée, dernièrement… montre-le moi !

– Il y a un parc non loin… Et en hiver il y a une patinoire, à ce temps-ci de l'année.

– Une patinoire ? demanda Draco, visiblement ignorant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry le regarda étrangement, puis eut un petit sourire.

– Je te montrerai tout à l'heure…

Son scepticisme clairement indiqué sur le visage, Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, regardant par la fenêtre non loin d'eux.

– Il neige encore, dit-il en esquissant un bâillement.

– Ne te plains pas, répondit Harry, finissant son assiette. On aura un Noël blanc, pour une fois !

– Oui, en effet ! dit Draco, souriant. Étrange que ce soit cette année que mon ancien rêve d'enfant se réalise…

– Et pourquoi est-ce que cela est étrange ?

– Quand tout semble s'arranger, que je suis enfin libre d'être avec toi sans crainte de me retrouver six pieds sous terre, voilà que Noël sera blanc.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

– Après la pluie, le beau temps non ? Prends comme image que ces dernières années ont été un violent orage et que les nuages commencent tout juste à se dissiper.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé ces années si sombres, dit Draco, pensif. Si on met de côté la fusillade et la tentative de meurtre de mon père… C'était plutôt bien.

– Oui… Et quelques autres petites anicroches, tout a été pour le mieux…

– Des anicroches, demanda Draco, bâillant encore. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

– Bah… Il y a toujours des moments un peu plus noirs que d'autres dans notre vie, même si tout va pour le mieux.

Le serveur revint à cet instant.

– Vous avez fini ?

– Oui, répondit froidement Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

L'homme s'empressa de prendre les assiettes avec des gestes fébriles, et vint quelques instants plus tard, la note en main. Draco le suivit des yeux, l'air meurtrier avant de finir par se tourner vers Harry, son expression redevenant tendre et rêveuse. Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour.

– Et si on y allait ?

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

– Et si on payait, d'abord ?

Harry parut brièvement réfléchir.

– C'est une idée.

– Si on ne veut pas se faire boucler en prison, je le pense également… À moins que ce ne soit les fameux changements que tu voulais me montrer…

– La prison ? Nah ! Je ne suis pas un mécréant !

– Oh, mais il n'y a pas que les mécréants qui vont en prison ! Il y a des idéalistes enfermer pour leurs idées, des rebelles, des marginaux, des clochards, des saoulards… Et j'en passe.

– Hmmm, c'était plutôt une image.

Harry se leva.

– Tu m'attends ici ?

– Où vas-tu ? demanda Draco aussitôt.

Harry haussa un sourcil, avec un léger sourire amuser.

– Payer bien sûr…

– Tout ? demanda Draco. Je vais me taire, sinon, nous aboutirons encore à une dispute… Sache seulement que je ne te laisserai pas toujours tout payer !

– Si seulement tu avais quelque chose à payer. Une salade, ce n'est rien !

Il s'en fut, se dirigea vers le comptoir de paie situé dans un angle reculé du restaurant.

– C'est le mieux que je pouvais faire, marmonna Draco, le suivant des yeux.

Harry discuta tout bas un moment avec le caissier avant de revenir vers la table, son sourire ne l'ayant pas quitter et semblant s'être agrandit.

– Tu viens mon ange ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

– Mon ange ? demanda Draco tout en se levant, perplexe.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Tu veux que je change de surnom ?

– Pas spécialement, dit le blond, évitant son regard. C'est juste la première fois que je t'entends m'appeler comme ça…

– C'est plutôt la première fois que tu le remarques…

– Mpfff… En effet, oui, avoua Draco.

Harry lui sourit.

– Allez, viens, je vais te montrer la patinoire !

Draco se hâta de le suivre, s'arrêtant en sa compagnie pour reprendre leur manteau. Arrivé dehors, un froid vif les saisit et Draco vint se coller contre Harry pour se réchauffer. Harry passa son bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Elle est loin, cette patinoire ? demanda Draco, grelottant.

– Suffisamment loin pour qu'on remonte dans la voiture… Je n'ai pas envie que tu te transformes en glaçon.

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Merci Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha, n'importe qui, je m'en fous ! Mais Merci !

Harry lui sourit.

– Si tu portais quelque chose de plus chaud aussi…

– Oh, mais c'est très chaud ! dit Draco en accentuant le dernier mot.

– L'autre sens Draco, répondit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Parce qu'il y a plusieurs sens ? demanda le blond.

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose.

– Peux-tu répéter de manière audible ? demanda Draco tout en s'accrochant à son amant. Je n'ai pas compris ton baragouinage…

– Normal, tu ne parles pas le langage des ours !

Draco pouffa.

– Tu n'es pas un ours, lui dit-il d'un air amusé.

Harry lui jeta un regard intéressé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu n'es pas un ours, dit Draco d'un air sérieux, le fixant intensément. Tu es un loup !

– Pardon ? Que… Tu… Comment sais-tu cela ?

Draco eut l'air étonné par la réaction d'Harry.

– Et bien, tu en as le comportement, parfois…

– Par exemple ?

– Ton regard, murmura Draco. Ou encore ton caractère… Tu es comme les loups… Solitaire dans la société, mais très dépendant de la meute…

Harry le regarda un moment, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le coin de la rue où ils avaient garé la voiture. Le brun finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

– Tu as raison, finit-il par accorder.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Il suffit de bien t'observer pour le savoir…

– Alors il faut croire qu'on ne m'observe pas assez. Je peux compter sur les doigts de ma main, toi y étant compris, les personnes qui savent que je peux me transformer en loup, reprit-il, lui ouvrant la portière.

– Tu sais te transformer ? s'étonna Draco.

– D'accord, _maintenant_ je peux t'inclure dans ceux qui savent…

Draco se contenta de le fixer d'un air étonné.

– Je… J'ai juste dit que tu me faisais penser à un loup, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de… Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, venant de toi !

Harry referma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture, venant prendre place côté conducteur.

– Pourquoi, venant de moi ?

– Et bien, parce que tu es quelqu'un de fort… D'inattendu… Et devenir Animagus… C'est inattendu…

Harry mit le contact.

– Après ma cinquième année, lorsque mon parrain a disparu, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour me changer les idées, pour ne jamais l'oublier, je me suis donc mis à travailler pour devenir Animagus.

– Ça n'a pas du être facile…

– Ç'a été assez crevant, mais le résultat est plutôt concluant. Je pouvais déjà me transformer d'une certaine manière après quelques mois.

– Quelques mois ? demanda le blond. Combien, exactement ?

Harry rougit légèrement, gêné.

– Ahem… Six ou sept…

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

– Tu es vraiment stupéfiant !

Harry rougit encore un peu plus.

– Tu l'es vraiment plus que moi, avec ta magie sans baguette. Deux ans, et tu la contrôles parfaitement !

– Peut-être, mais c'est normal ! Tu t'imaginais donc qu'un pur sorcier pouvait se passer de magie pendant un temps infini ? Que nenni ! En outre, je n'ai pris que deux ans mais ça m'a épuisé ! Je m'endormais sans arrêt, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes… Cassandra s'inquiétait horriblement pour moi !

Harry s'arrêta au feu rouge.

– Et tu crois vraiment que ce n'était pas épuisant pour moi ? Tu te souviens de la sixième année, le nombre de fois où je me suis endormi en classe ? C'est parce que j'avais travaillé une grande partie de la nuit sur ma transformation, habituellement.

Draco eut un air amusé.

– Je me souviens surtout du nombre de chaudrons que tu as fait exploser en cours de potion… Je ne l'ai pas avoué, mais cette année-là, je t'en étais très reconnaissant… Finir le cours une demi-heure plus tôt m'était très utile !

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué, tandis que le feu passait au vert.

– Et pourquoi voulais-tu finir le cours avec une demi-heure d'avance ?

Sans quitter la route des yeux, il le regarda à nouveau.

– Et ces chaudrons, ce n'était pas voulu. Bon sang que Snape m'en a fait baver ! Et ce n'est pas fini… Dans quelques jours, je devrai à nouveau le reprendre comme enseignant !

– Et bien, parce que je savais déjà tout et que je m'y ennuyais… Tu vas devoir reprendre Sev comme enseignant ? Je peux te donner des cours particuliers si tu veux…

Harry eut sourire.

– Parce que tu crois que Dumbledore va laisser passer la chance que j'apprenne la magie sans baguette ? (Il eut un petit rire.) Snape va m'enseigner certaines choses que tu ne contrôles pas… Approfondir ma résistance à la légilimancie et développer mon occlumancie le plus possible.

– Dumbledore ignore ma capacité et je te serai gré de ne rien lui dire… Mais il est vrai que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider avec Snape… Sauf si tu désires des cours de potion ou d'escrime… ça, je peux le faire !

– Leçon d'escrime dis-tu ? Ça pourrait être intéressant… Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je ne comptais pas lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est à toi de le faire, et à personne d'autre.

– Oui, d'escrime, dit Draco, souriant. Tu aimerais apprendre ?

– Disons que c'est un rêve d'enfant… Lorsque mes Moldus n'étaient pas à la maison et avaient trop honte pour m'emmener avec eux, je brisais quelques règles et je regardais certains films de cape et d'épée à la télévision. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de me transformer en l'un d'eux, et de quitter Privet Drive… pour de bon !

– Ceci explique cela…, dit Draco en riant. Je t'apprendrai. Dès demain, si tu veux…

Harry sourit.

– Je suis prêt, quand tu veux moi !

Il gara enfin la voiture, le parc apparaissant à quelques mètres devant eux.

– Alors nous commencerons demain, dit le blond, amusé. As-tu au moins des épées quelconques ?

– Tu sais, la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard ? C'est le même principe que la salle d'entraînement qui se trouve au sous-sol du Square, alors oui… J'ai des épées.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas du tout !

Harry eut une moue, tandis qu'il traversait la rue, non sans avoir verrouillé les portes de la voiture.

– Je suis si prévisible ?

– Non, dit Draco. Mais toute bonne salle d'entraînement se doit d'être équipée de ce genre de…. d'options.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai cru bon qu'on applique ce genre de sort à cette pièce…

Draco eut l'air amusé et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne, admirant le parc qui s'étendait devant eux, des centaines de lumières s'entortillant dans les branches d'arbre et illuminant l'espace blanc. Ils s'engagèrent dans le parc, marchant calmement.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est une patinoire ?

Draco eut l'air pensif.

– Et bien, Cassandra a bien essayé de m'y emmener, un jour, tout en me décrivant le lieu – je lui ai fait croire que j'étais amnésique pour certaines choses – mais à chaque fois, les occasions se perdaient.

– Eh bien c'est l'occasion ou jamais… Tu n'as jamais été patiner sur le lac de Poudlard ?

Harry l'entraîna vers un bouquet d'arbre, par de là lequel s'élevait doucement la mélodie d'un chant de Noël.

– Patiner sur le lac de Poudlard ? C'est quoi, patiner ?

– C'est cela !

Ils contournèrent les quelques arbres, une grande patinoire magnifiquement éclairée apparaissant devant eux.

– Ah…, dit Draco. C'est _ça_, patiner…

Harry lui sourit.

– Tu veux continuer à marcher, ou tu veux essayer ?

Draco regarda vaguement la glace.

– Hem.., dit-il. Je peux essayer… Après tout… ça n'a pas l'air si difficile… si ?

– Une fois qu'on sait comment faire, ça vient tout seul ! Reste-là, je reviens…

Harry s'en fut d'un pas vif vers un bâtiment situé un peu plus loin. Harry revint peu de temps après, deux paires de patins en main.

Draco les regarda avec perplexité.

– On peut vraiment tenir debout avec ça aux pieds ? demanda-t-il.

– Mais si !

Il l'entraîna vers un banc tout près.

Draco s'y installa et regarda Harry mettre ses patins.

– Et qu'est-ce que je fais de mes bottes ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu les mets de côté, tu reviendras les prendre plus tard…

Il finit de lacer ses patins, se redressent debout. Draco soupira et enleva ses bottes blanches, vérifiant que ses poignards étaient bien cachés à l'intérieur. Il enfila rapidement les patins, se levant difficilement et manquant de tomber, se rattrapant rapidement au banc.

– Ça sera plus facile sur la glace, déclara Harry, lui tendant la main.

– Je suis sceptique, dit simplement Draco. Je n'ai pas l'impression que j'y arriverai…

– Il faut bien que tu essayes, sinon, tu ne sauras jamais si tu y arriveras…

Il l'entraîna – non sans quelques faux mouvements de Draco – au bord de la glace. Harry relâcha là sa main et embarqua vivement sur la patinoire. Draco resta au bord, hésitant. À regarder Harry, cela semblait simple… mais il savait par expérience que le verbe « sembler » portait fort bien sa définition… Le brun s'arrêta devant lui dans un giclement de neige, après avoir rapidement fait un tour de patinoire.

– Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

Draco déglutit mais finir par poser un pied sur la glace pour rapidement mettre le second. Il resta immobile un instant, semblant tester la fiabilité de ses jambes. Harry recula légèrement, lui laissant un peu plus d'espace pour _ apprivoiser_ la _bête_. Draco fit avancer son pied doucement, semblant douteux. Il eut tout de même le réflexe de se pencher en avant, de manière à ce qu'il atterrisse sur son ventre s'il tombait plutôt que son dos.

Harry lui sourit de manière encourageante.

– Et si tu avançais l'autre pied maintenant ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Deux secondes, dit-il.

Mais il essaya tout de même pour, à sa grande horreur, manquer de tomber au sol. Par précaution, Harry revint vers lui.

– Un coup de main ?

– Non, ça ira, dit Draco. Je pense que je vais rester près des bords…

– Je t'assure qu ce n'est pas si difficile, lorsque l'on a compris le principe…

– Et c'est quoi, le principe, demanda Draco en avançant à une lenteur désespérante.

– Fais seulement glisser tes pieds…

– C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, dit Draco. Mais je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba.

– Tombe, dit-il en grognant douloureusement.

Harry eut un petit rire et s'avança jusqu'à lui, lui tendant la main afin de l'aide à se relever. Draco lui lança un regard furibond puis saisit la main d'Harry, tirant sur ce dernier qui s'effondra à son tour.

– On ne se moque pas des débutants !

Effondré en travers des jambes de Draco, le rire du brun ne fit que redoubler.

– C'est ça, ouais ! Marre-toi ! gronda le blond en le poussant pour se dégager et ensuite se relever péniblement.

Il avança légèrement et faillit tomber mais tint bon, commençant doucement à patiner, non sans quelques petites hésitations.

– Oh c'est bon, je plaisantais ! s'écria Harry, le rattrapant et se retournant pour patiner à reculer, de sorte à lui faire face.

Draco se contenta de détourner le regard, manquant de glisser par la même occasion. Il essaya de freiner légèrement, manquant encore de tomber pour finir par se stopper, soufflant de soulagement.

– Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile !

– Je n'ai pas fini de commencer ! grogna Draco en recommençant à avancer lentement, manquant de tomber.

– Fini ? Oh, ça je le sais bien, crois-moi !

– Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Draco.

– Que tant que tu n'auras pas réussis à le faire comme tu le voudrais, tu vas être assez irritable.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et recommença à avancer prudemment, prenant très lentement un peu plus de vitesse. Harry sourit et se retourna pour patiner de l'avant, regardant Draco progresser rapidement. Le blond prit rapidement de l'assurance, commençant à avancer plus vite. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé le truc pour freiner et tourner sans danger, il accéléra encore et parcourut bientôt la patinoire à une rapidité étonnante, non sans manquer de tomber encore deux ou trois fois. Harry dût reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal pour arriver à le suivre, le dépassant parfois. La vélocité de Draco ne fut que plus grande et il fit brusquement un retournement sur lui-même, manquant de tomber. Harry freina brusquement, une giclée de neige assaillant un couple qui passait à côté d'eux. Un sourire joyeux aux lèvres, il vint faire le tour de Draco tandis que celui-ci reprenant peu à peu son souffle (tout comme Harry).

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

– C'est amusant, dit Draco. Quand on sait patiner…

– Je te l'avais dit !

– Mouais, fit Draco. Je préfère quand même le vélo !

Ils patinèrent longtemps encore, tandis que la nuit tombait peu à peu sur Londres.

oooOOOo0oOOOooo

Eh voilàààà! Un nouveau chapitreuh! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Et POSTÉ! lolll   
**_Review please!_** (ça serait bien, aussi, les lecteurs silencieux! Y'a pas plus beau message pour un auteur, que d'avoir un petit mot d'encouragement!)

Pendant que j'y pense! Un forum a été créé! L'adresse se trouve dans notre bio! Il y aura également bientôt un site internet! Accourez en grand nombre!

_Laika&Umbre77_

_ 23 Juin 2005_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient, blablabla, pas un sou, snif snif… Vous connaissez la suite!

**Note des auteurs :** Bonjour, bonjour! Oui, oui, je sais, beaucoup de retard! Mais bon, on m'a fait du chantage hier (qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour recevoir le Fanzine! (J'ai laissé l'adresse dans la Bio, courrez l'acheter, c'est un ORDRE!)), donc, je poste aujourd'hui! Avec un peu de courage et de vitesse, je serais capable de faire les RARs! Allez, quelques encouragements à mon égard ? C'est partit!

**RARs******

_Alors donc, faisons une RAR générale, ça ira plus vite!_

**Paradise**** Nightwish**, on ne peut que te dire merci pour ta review! (Faut dire que t'aurais pas eut de review, sans, loll!) Et c'est avec plaisir qu'on te procure des sensations fortes! En ce qui concerne Draco, En ce qui concerne Draco, **serpentis-draco**, tu le sauras très bientôt, ce qu'il a! Et vraiment, aucune des théories élaborées n'est pas la bonne, je vous le révèle aujourd'hui, héhéhé!

Hmmm, en effet **Amy Keira**, les tests médicaux vous en révèlerons plus... Enfin, peut-être, MOUHAHAHAHA! Et, en effet, Ange **de un cisme**, t'es une lectrice de l'ombre, c'est ce qu'on peut dire! Contente de revoir parmi nous!

Héhéhé! Ainsi donc, **Meihra**, tu as été au Québec ? Cool! Tu as adoré ? Encore mieux! J'adore aussi les Queue de Castors, c'est délicieux! Mais bref, revenons-en à nos moutons! C'est vrai que le patin à glace était plutôt romantique, entre deux nos tourtereaux Et le resto également, comme le dit si bien **Oxaline**! Et j'aime bien ta théorie sur Ron-Voldemort-Bella! Bref... Passons à **Onarluca**! On est toujours aussi contente que tu apprécies! Et espérons que, au fil de l'histoire (qui devient plus tortueuses, et plus... intéressantes, je crois bien!), tu l'apprécieras toujours autant...

Aaah! **Vif d'or**! Ma petite Vif d'or! Le déclencheur des RARs de ce soir! (Vous pouvez tous la remerciez chaleureusement, ô cher lecteur, sinon vous auriez pas eut de chapitre loll!) Tu dois être bien contente d'avoir ton chapitre, héhéhé! Et moi je vais avoir mon Fanzine, héhéhé! Yippiiii!

**DuoXheero**, on ne sait pas empressé de répondre à ta question, mais on le fait tout de même, maintenant loll! Donc, combien de chapitres comptera cette fic ? Eh bien... La partie « Au bout du monde » compte quatorze chapitres, certains plus mouvementés que d'autre... Ensuite... La quatrième et dernière partie compte, jusqu'à maintenant vingt deux chapitre, et nous comptons encore cinq ou six chapitres, avant la fin... Enfin, plus ou moins! On va voir! Voilà! Et **Naw**, tout de même! On est pas si méchantes...

Bon, très bien, on est diaboliquement méchantes lolll! Mais bon, toi, ce que tu veux savoir, si Harry est prêt à ce marier avec Draco... Très drôle! Vraiment très très drôle! Si seulement tu savais! Baaah! Tu sauras un jour loll! Bonne lecture, Naw!

Et passons maintenant à **BadAngel666**! Des séquelles de sa rencontre avec Lucius ? Hmm! Intéressante théories! T'es pas très loin, si on y pense bien, héhéhé! Mais, non, tu ne sauras malheureusement rien, on va te laisser mariner encore pendant un bon moment! A plussseuuuh! Héhéhé!

**Lee-Ne-Kass**, on te souhaite bonjour! Et, sans plus attendre, on va s'y mettre avec toi! Alors, pour l'inscription de Draco, l'attitude qu'on les profs, c'est pour le déstabilisé, lui faire peur, et ainsi, lui permettre de donné tout son potentiel sous le coup de la pression, rien de plus, rien de moins! (et pas parce que John le trouve lâche, **History** loll!)  
Ensuite, ensuite, voyons voir... Le tristesse de Draco! Eh bien... Oui, Cassandra lui manque, d'une certaine manière... Ce n'est plus la même vie qu'il a... Mais en fait, c'est la maladie, qui le rend ainsi, en gros...

Et **Mathilde**, t'inquiète pas pour Dray... On fait attention à pas le massacrer... Enfin, pas trop! Mais bon, c'est important pour le déroulement de l'histoire, alors te fait pas trop de bile pour lui! Maintenant, je vole au secours de **la-shinegami** qui semble complètement perdu! Alors, le chanson de Draco! C'était une chanson joyeuse, très belle! Mais qui est très émouvante! Et Draco pensait à Harry, pendant ce temps! Donc, Harry l'émoi! Voilà tout simplement ta réponse! Ne t'inquiète pas pour leur relation, ils sont toujours aussi amoureux!

Oups! Désolé **Sélène**! On repense une fois le chapitre au complet, avant de l'envoyer à _Dod_ (merci ma chère pour ton excellent boulot!) pour qu'elle le corrige complètement! Mais il a quelques fautes qui nous échappent à toutes, parfois! « Biologie » en fait partie! Par contre, non, **Sahada**, on ne sait toujours pas ce que Draco a! Mais ça ne saurait tarder, t'en fait pas! Vous saurez bientôt tout!

... **Yami**** Aku**, bon sang! T'as JAMAIS mise les pieds sur une patinoire ? Mais merde! Si tu viens un jour au Québec, je t'emmène patiner, ça, je te le garantis! Tsss! Non mais! Bref... En ce qui concerne le resto et la patinoire, eh bien, tu as dû tout lire plus haut! Eh oui, c'est ça, mettre ses reviews en dernier! On a pas de réponse claire à soit, héhéhé! Merci tout de même pour ta review, elle était très apprécié!

Tu as deviné **Julie** (ça fait si longtemps que t'as pas mis de review que je me souviens même plus de toi... C'est pas peu dire!), tu vas devoir attendre un moment, avant de savoir ce qu'à finalement Draco! Tout comme **Tiffany**** Shin** devra attendre également! Mais bon, ça, tu le savais déjà! Par contre, en ce qui concerne l'intrigue « Messieurs Potter-Malfoy » c'est bien étrange que tu trouves des éléments concordant... Mais bon, ce sera encore pire, j'ai bien l'impression, dans la quatrième partie! Habitue-toi!

_Ceci dit, j'espère que j'aurais répondu à toutes vos questions... Du moins, dans les moyens du possible, et avec la liberté restreinte que j'ai sur certains sujets! Mais que voulez-vous, c'est cela, une intrigue!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!  
Et au plaisir de vous revoir!_

**oooOOOooo0oooOOOooo**

**__**

**_Au bout du monde_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

Le silence régnait dans la salle de réunion de Grimmaurd place tandis que, plongée dans d'épais dossier de synthèse signé Hermione Granger, la totalité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore vivants prenaient connaissances des actions de Voldemort des six derniers mois. Quelques photographies étaient réparties entre quelques feuilles, démontrant parfois des Mangemorts, d'autres fois des lieux divers. Gigotant sur son siège, Draco bailla. C'était d'un ennui mortel !

Harry effleura légèrement sa main de la sienne, avec un demi-sourire.

– Je sais que c'est long… Mais ce n'est pas que la première partie – la plus ennuyante – de la réunion, souffla-t-il alors que Minerva McGonagall donnait toujours son compte-rendu.

Draco poussa un grognement et, faisant fit de l'air horrifié et dégoûté de certains membres de l'ordre, appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit et il appuya sa tête contre celle de Draco, écoutant toujours attentivement son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. Draco eut un soupir d'ennui et ferma les yeux pour effacer Ron et son air nauséeux. Harry pour sa part lui jeta un regard glacial qui le fit tressaillir et l'obligea à détourner les yeux.

– …Et voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il serait judicieux de faire une décente chez ce vendeur d'outils moldus et d'aller fouiller sa cave, termina Minerva avec froideur.

– Vous pensez donc vraiment y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, Minerva ? demanda Tonks.

– Certaine, dit la directrice des Gryffondor. Je vois bien Macnair – bien que grand adulateur d'objets tranchants – s'arrêter dans ce genre de boutique… Surtout qu'il n'est pas le seul Mangemort qui y soit entré…

Tonks acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– J'irai si vous voulez, avec quelques autres Aurors.

– Le plus tôt serait le mieux, dit Minerva. Mais ne sauter pas dessus comme sur un plat de saucisses après un jour de jeûne…

– Le lendemain de Noël ça vous va ? intervint Harry. Je suis sensé être en congé, mais je suis curieux de voir ce qui se passe dans cet endroit.

Draco sursauta et lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de refermer les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

– Moi, ça me va, dit Tonks.

– Aussi, intervint Blaise. Je préviendrai Sandy… Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de participer…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

– Je crois qu'il serait plus sage de prendre des gens de l'Ordre…

– Membre ou pas, Sandra serait parfaite pour ce boulot. Elle est très douée, reprit Harry.

Albus se contenta de se tourner vers Hermione.

– Pourrais-tu m'avoir des renseignements sur elle ?

– Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme.

Le vieux sorcier lui sourit et se retourna vers le reste de l'assembler.

– Et de votre côté, vous avez du nouveau ?

Un silence vint planer dans la pièce.

– Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courrant, finit par dire Blaise, mais je tiens à rendre public la nouvelle que les Américains arriveront d'ici un mois.

– Nous étions tous au courant, intervint Snape, bougonnant.

– On ne sait jamais Severus…

Le sorcier se contenta de siffler, agacé.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même le sait !

Harry sursauta.

– À part vous, il n'y a pas d'espion de l'Ordre à Voldemort, Snape, alors pourrait-on savoir comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu être mis au courrant de cette nouvelle ?

Snape le regarda.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il gravement.

Plusieurs regards errèrent autour de la table vitrée et sculptée d'un phénix de la salle à manger, cherchant aurait-on dit le coupable de cette trahison. La seule personne qui feintait encore l'indifférence était Draco, la tête toujours appuyée sur l'épaule d'Harry et les yeux fermés. Dumbledore finit par soupirer.

– Nous devrons être désormais plus prudent. Je vous demande à tous d'être plus sévère vis-à-vis ceux qui vous demanderont de livrer vos informations.

Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle mais personne ne répondit.

– Bien, je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit le vieux directeur. Nous nous retrouverons pour une prochaine séance d'information dans une semaine. En attendant, joyeux Noël et bonne année !

Dans un raclement de chaises, tous se levèrent et un brouhaha s'éleva dans la cuisine.

– Harry ! s'exclama Blaise en arrivant vers lui. Je peux te parler une seconde en privé ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

– Bien sûr… répondit-il, entraîna Zabini à travers le hall et refermant la porte d'une petite pièce derrière eux.

– Je voulais juste te signaler que… et bien, pendant qu'on était en Amérique, Draco et moi avons parler d'un truc…

Quelque chose d'indescriptible passa brièvement dans le regard du brun.

– Ouiiii ?

– Et figure toi, dit Blaise en sortant sa baguette, qu'il m'a parlé d'un certain… sort…. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas saisit convenablement le nom… Était-ce…

Il ponta discrètement sa baguette sur Harry :

– _Continere__ in se vim caloris_ ?

Un rayon sortit aussitôt de l'item magique et percuta Harry qui, trop surpris pour bouger, se le prit en pleine tête.

Une vague de chaleur l'envahit subitement et il se retourna brusquement vers Zabini, bouche bée.

– J'espère que tu cours vite, gronda-t-il, tremblant.

– Non seulement je cours vite, mais en plus, je rentre très vite chez moi !

Et Blaise ouvrit la porte et fonça aussitôt vers la cheminée du salon au plus vite, passant devant un Draco en pleine conversation avec Severus Snape.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le blond en regardant Blaise indiquer son adresse à toute vitesse.

Harry déboula aussitôt ces paroles dites, le souffle court, jetant un regard meurtrier à Blaise.

– Je jure que tu vas le regretter !

Celui-ci se contenta de rire avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flammes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? demanda Draco, curieux.

Harry jeta un dernier regard indigné à la cheminée, puis vers Draco et Snape, en gémissant légèrement, et déguerpit du salon, peu désireux de manifester quoi que ce soit devant son ancien professeur. Il s'engagea donc dans l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Un peu de tranquillité arrangerait peut-être son problème. Resté dans le couloir avec Snape, Draco lança un regard perplexe à la porte du sous-sol.

– Bizarre, dit-il. Excuses-moi, Oncle Snape, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé… Harry n'a pas l'air dans son état normal… Nous reparlerons de ton invention un autre jour, d'accord ?

L'homme soupira.

– D'accord, dit-il. Mais ne tarde pas trop à attendre… Je t'avoue que je pense avoir mis la main sur un poison très intéressant…

Draco sourit.

– Ok, je viendrai… Tu l'as testé ?

– Oui… Sur des rats… J'aurai préféré sur un élève, mais Albus n'aurait pas été ravi…

Draco pouffa.

– Je m'en doute… Néanmoins, si tu essayes sur l'un d'eux, attends-moi, je veux voir ça…

Les deux hommes rirent.

– Promis, dit le maître des potions. À un jour prochain !

Draco hocha de la tête et laissa son oncle dans le salon, le sachant assez grand que pour se servir de la cheminée seul. Il s'approcha de la porte du sous-sol et l'ouvrit, criant :

– Harryyyy ?

Des pas s'éloignaient dans un des couloirs du sous-sol et un sifflement s'éleva dans l'air, sifflement dont Harry était le responsable. Inquiet, Draco descendit rapidement, regardant autour de lui tout en se demandant où son amant avait bien pu se rendre. Il finit par tomber sur la porte de la salle d'entraînement qui était légèrement entrouverte et se dirigea vers celle-ci. La poussant légèrement et se laissant envahir du halo doré qui se diffusait dans toute la pièce, en guise d'éclairage, il découvrit Harry, assit dos à lui, ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux et soutenant sa tête, le nez penché dans un bouquin.

– Harry ? appela-t-il plus doucement.

Celui-ci sursauta brutalement et un frisson bien perceptible le parcourut. Il se retourna lentement vers le blond.

– Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Draco.

– Comment vas-tu toi, quand tu as reçu un sortilège de chaleur en pleine tête ? répondit Harry d'une voix dont le timbre tremblant était très mal contrôlé.

Draco sursauta.

– Un sortilège de chaleur ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais qui t'a lancé ça ?

– D'après toi ? marmonna Harry, trouvant préférable de lui tourner dos.

– Blaise, murmura Draco. Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il fait ça ?

– Avant de l'estropier, je compte bien lui demander !

Draco rit.

– Et avant d'aller en prison, pourrais-tu venir me le dire ?

Harry étouffa un gémissement.

– Je t'en prie, pourrais-tu éviter de dire le mot « venir » ?

Draco éclata de rire.

– Quelque soit les mots que je dirai, ça ne s'arrangera pas, dit le blond. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'arranger ça, désolé de te l'apprendre…

Harry se renfrogna, mais ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment. Draco resta planté au seuil de la pièce puis finit par soupirer et, doucement, sortit d'un pas lent de la pièce. Mieux valait le laisser seul… Harry osa regarder derrière lui, lorsque le loquet de la porte cliqueta doucement. Draco ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Il soupira et finit par refermer son livre. Il lisait la même ligne depuis cinq minutes, et ne s'en souvenait pas plus. Se relevant, il fit le tour de la pièce aux murs tapissés de reliures de livres, tous rangés soigneusement sur de grandes étagères. Que pouvait-il faire désormais, plutôt que d'aller sauter directement sur Draco ? Il devait y avoir encore quelques membres de l'Ordre là-haut. Poussant un soupir agacé, il s'appuya sur la bibliothèque. Ce sort était un vrai cauchemar ! Et lui qui s'était amusé à le lancer à Draco… Il gémit à nouveau et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant ?

Remonté à l'étage, Draco avait préféré aller se blottir dans le divan, observant les flammes de la cheminée. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient repartis à la vitesse de l'éclair, le laissant seul. Harry exilé au sous-sol et lui couché dans son divan, il sentit soudainement une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il ignorait pourquoi, il avait la vague impression que les amis d'Harry avait fui sa présence plus qu'autre chose. Et cette simple pensée l'avait amené à penser à ses propres amis qui, depuis peu, lui manquaient horriblement. Comment se portait Cassandra ? Et Frank ? Et Tony ? Harry, malgré tous ses efforts, ne parvenait pas à les remplacer. Personne ne l'aurait pu. Il emplissait certes un gouffre qui avait été des années désert, mais désormais, un autre fossé s'était vidé. Il pensait sérieusement aller faire un tour dans le monde moldu pour s'ouvrir un compte spécial à la poste, un compte où on lui garderait ses lettres pour qu'il les reçoive. Un compte d'où il pourrait envoyer lui aussi des courriers… Ou plus simple : trouver un cybercafé et aller parler à ses amis via les forums de discussion sur lesquels il allait avec Cassandra… Oui, c'était certainement le plus simple… Son regard se perdant dans les flammes qui valsaient dans la cheminée, Draco décida que, le jour où Harry était sensé se rendre dans le sous-sol de ce vendeur d'objets Moldus, il se rendrait dans un cybercafé afin de parler un peu avec Cassandra et le reste de ceux qui lui manquait horriblement. Poussant un vague soupir, il pensa également qu'il devrait aller contrôler sa santé. Sa fatigue augmentait de plus en plus chaque jour et son repos n'arrangeait rien. Il profita de l'absence du brun pour se détendre et révéler son épuisement, son visage devenant soucieux mais surtout éreinté. Il ferma les yeux un instant et poussa encore un soupir. Si seulement il pouvait dormir et ne plus se réveiller… Du moins pas avant d'être vraiment reposé… Alors qu'il se laissait aller doucement dans les limbes du sommeil et que tout semblait se volatiliser autour de lui, le bruit étouffé d'un verre qui éclate retentit dans le hall et parvint faiblement jusque dans le salon. Draco sursauta et recomposa son expression énergique avant de se lever et de redescendre, appelant :

– Harry ?

La tête de celui-ci réapparut dans l'embrassure de la porte entrouverte ?

– Oui ? demanda-t-il.

– Tout va bien ? demanda Draco en frottant maladroitement ses yeux endormit.

– Oh, oui, oui… Je me suis seulement légèrement coupé. Rien de grave…

– Coupé ? demanda Draco en s'approchant rapidement. Avec quoi ?

– Une fiole… marmonna Harry, entrant à nouveau dans la pièce alors que Draco poussait la porte. Garder une bonne distance était préférable.

Il jeta un chiffon taché de sang dans une corbeille et se saisit d'un second.

– Laisse-moi faire, dit Draco en prenant sa main, ses yeux se flouant aussitôt.

Draco dut faire un effort surhumain pour lancer le sortilège de soin… Après réflexion, il se dit que le repos devenait vraiment urgent ! Harry se mordit la lèvre, son regard errant partout dans la pièce, excepté sur Draco.

– J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, marmonna-t-il.

– Peut-être, mais je préfère m'en charger ! répondit Draco, lâchant la main du brun quant il eut terminé. Voilà.

Harry finit par le regarder.

– Tu as l'air épuisé !

– Hu ? fit Draco. Non, pas du tout ! C'est simplement le meeting qui m'a assommé… mais ça va très bien !

– Tu devrais aller t'allonger, répondit Harry. Et dormir, reprit-il plus précipitamment.

– Mais je te dis que je n'ai absolument pas sommeil ! répondit Draco en tournant les talons pour partir.

Harry soupira.

– C'est toi qui vois.

Draco, lui, préféra partir en courant pour aller trouver refuge dans la chambre. Il s'empressa d'avaler deux fioles de potions énergisantes et se maudit. Il devrait bientôt en refaire…

Tournant à nouveau en rond dans le laboratoire et fixant d'un air dégoûté la potion qui mijotait à feu doux, Harry finit par ressortir en claquant la porte et en montant l'escalier quatre à quatre. Fichtre foutre, il n'en pouvait plus ! Entendant des pas dans les escaliers, Draco s'empressa de ranger les fioles de potion dans la garde robe pour aller se planter à la fenêtre, feintant d'être occupé à regarder le décor. Harry pénétra dans la chambre, et, sans prévenir, se jeta pratiquement sur lui. Draco poussa un cri de stupeur, essayant de s'esquiver maladroitement. Il n'eut cependant pas grand succès. Harry le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant sans ménagement.

– … Ry ? tenta de dire Draco, ses lèvres n'étant que très peu libre.

– Tais-toi tu veux ? répliqua celui-ci, se détachant légèrement. J'en ai marre de ce foutu sortilège.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

– Ow, dit-il simplement.

------

Draco dormait désormais paisiblement entre les couvertures qui avaient été rafraîchies d'un coup de baguette lorsque Harry s'était levé. Étant rapidement sorti de la chambre, Harry était allé prendre une bonne douche, content que le sortilège de chaleur ce soit enfin dissipé, et s'affairait désormais à créer une ambiance de Noël dans la maison. Guirlande, lampe, sapin… le salon avait été littéralement métamorphosé ! Des sortilèges étaient lancés par-ci par-là, le manoir prenant un tout autre aspect. Un aspect magique, une ambiance féerique.

À un moment, alors qu'il traversait le hall, son regard dériva vers le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage. Draco n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir tout à l'heure… Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas été très doux avec lui. Une légère rougeur s'installa sur ses joues en repensant au comportement qu'il avait eu et il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Draco qui était déjà si fatigué l'avait subi sans se plaindre ni hésiter… Pas qu'il ait eu le choix, de toute façon… Estimant qu'il en avait assez fait pour le moment, Harry dénigra sa tâche de décoration et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Traversant rapidement les couloirs, il se rendit dans sa chambre, ouvrant doucement la porte, et s'approcha à pas de loup du blond. Celui-ci, complètement nu, était blotti dans la couette, le visage pratiquement dissimulé par cette dernière. Seuls ses longs cheveux blonds dépassaient ainsi qu'une partie de son front. Harry s'assied sur le bord du lit et le regarda un moment, puis le secoua doucement.

– Draco ?

Comme pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le réveiller, Draco fut totalement indifférent à l'appel de son amant, dormant toujours à poings fermés. Harry soupira et tira quelque peu les couvertures, avant de le secouer un peu plus vigoureusement, non sans un certain remord à le tirer de la sorte des bras de Morphée. Draco poussa un petit gémissement plaintif et tenta de s'enfuir, roulant dans le lit et s'entortillant dans la couverture. Gêné par la froideur du matelas, il fit rapidement le chemin inverse, se réinstallant au même emplacement tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry qu'il serra avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Grommelant, celui-ci tenta de se libérer en douceur, sans grand succès.

– Dray ? reprit-il, se penchant légèrement sur lui.

– Mhmm ? fit celui-ci, encore plus endormi qu'éveillé.

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :

– Tu viens manger ?

– Manger ? demanda Draco d'une voix rauque en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Il est quelle heure ?

– Environs dix-neuf heures.

Draco grogna et se lova un peu plus contre Harry.

– Il fait froid, ici…

– La température a étrangement chutée, répondit Harry. Habille-toi, ça ira mieux.

Draco se contenta de serrer un peu plus ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

– Je suis fatigué, avoua-t-il. Tu m'as tué…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Et j'en suis désolé…

Draco sourit.

– Pas moi, dit-il. C'était très agréable de te voir si libéré…

– Libéré ? Complètement fou tu veux dire !

– Je n'osais pas le dire, mais bon…

Draco bailla et s'étendit entre les couvertures.

– Je pense que je vais savoir me lever, dit-il. Même si ton lit me crie de rester…

– Mon lit ? C'est plutôt le tient également, désormais…

– Mhmm, moui, désolé, j'oublie toujours, dit Draco en se redressant péniblement.

Harry lui sourit.

– Je t'attends en bas ?

Draco eut une petite moue et l'attrapa rapidement par son pull pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Oui, maintenant tu peux y aller !

Harry lui sourit et déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en fut dans le couloir, retournant au rez-de-chaussée. Draco poussa un soupir et se leva péniblement, frissonnant lorsque son corps entra dans l'air froid de la chambre. Il alla rapidement s'emmitoufler dans un épais pull-over blanc et enfila des sous-vêtements tout aussi vite. Il hésita une seconde puis, avisant que son pull était suffisamment long – il lui arrivait aux cuisses – sortit en trombe de la chambre pour ensuite descendre les escaliers et stoppé dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

– Wow ! dit-il, étonné.

Près de la grande baie vitrée, un grand voire gigantesque sapin s'élevait grimpant presque jusqu'au plafond. Tout décoré d'argent et de bleu, des clochettes tintaient doucement, ensorcelées, et des milliers de petites lumières se perdaient dans les branches de l'arbre. Une pluie de paillettes argentées fut saupoudrés au-dessus de sa tête et il leva la tête, découvrant une nuée de petites fées lumineuses et multicolores qui distribuaient par-ci par-là, à grands gestes, de petite paillettes argentées dans l'air, volant un peu partout, sortant du salon parfois, d'autres y entrant.

– Et bien, dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Il n'a pas hésité sur la décoration…

Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall derrière lui, et Harry entra dans le salon, les cheveux étincelants d'argent. Draco pouffa.

– Très jolie teinture, dit-il en essayant de ne pas trop se moquer.

Harry lui sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, enlevant vivement les paillettes.

– Dobby va avoir plus de ménage que d'habitude…

– Et toi, tu vas devoir bien te laver les cheveux ! dit Draco en riant. Quoi qu'à mon avis, je vais devoir m'appliquer également !

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en enlevant une petite couche de paillettes.

– Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix… En effet. Alors, tu viens manger ?

Drac hocha de la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, son visage se décomposant en voyant la montagne de nourriture qui l'attendait.

– Oh, Merlin, souffla-t-il. Il y en a pour une armée !

Harry lui jeta un regard.

– N'exagère pas tout de même !

Draco se contenta d'une moue et s'assit devant une assiette, regardant le poulet et le plat de salade juste en face de lui. Il savait qu'Harry serait encore sur ses gardes s'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, aussi se força-t-il à prendre un peu de tout, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler qu'il n'avait vraiment pas faim ! Harry se servit également, et une fois chose faite, il se mit à dévorer avec appétit. Poussant un soupir résolu, Draco commença lui aussi à dévorer son assiette, appliquant le principe du « Plus on mange vite, moins on a l'impression de manger ! ». Harry ne sembla rien remarqué, savourant tout ce que contenait son assiette. Draco finit la sienne en moins de dix minutes, soupirant de soulagement. Au moins, il avait tout avalé… C'était déjà ça…

Dobby apparut soudainement à côté de lui.

– Vous avez fini, Maître Malfoy ?

– Hem, dit Draco qui commençait à se sentir mal. Oui…

L'elfe de maison se saisit de son assiette et se dirigea vivement vers le fond de la cuisine. Resté assis sur sa chaise, Draco sentit son ventre se tordre sous la douleur et il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'ignorer l'étalage de nourriture devant lui. L'odeur le dérangea cependant plus rapidement que la vue des plats et il finit par se lever brusquement.

– Je reviens ! dit-il.

Et il partit en courant vers l'étage, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Harry le regarda partir, fronçant les sourcils et se leva finalement à son tour, le suivant, plus lentement. Draco gravit les escaliers puis s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain où il vomit tout ce qu'il avait avalé au souper. Harry apparut dans le cadre de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Il soupira et s'approcha de Draco. La tête appuyée sur la cuvette des toilettes, le blond haletait péniblement, tremblant un peu sous le coup des nausées. Le brun s'approcha de lui et lui noua rapidement les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne se salissent et lui frotta doucement le dos par la suite. Draco voulut lui parler mais n'en eut pas le temps, le peu que son estomac avait gardé ressortant aussitôt. Il resta ensuite quelques secondes immobile avant de soupirer.

– Désolé, dit-il difficilement.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, répondit Harry, d'une voix douce.

– Hmm, dit Draco d'un air hésitant. Pour avoir gâcher le repas ?

– Je me demande surtout pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'avais pas faim…

Draco rougit.

– Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Draco, hésitant.

– Eh bien c'est raté.

– En effet, oui, dit Draco. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à le faire… Ce n'est pas grave…

– Draco… Pourquoi ne pas simplement avouer que tu te sais malade ? Tu ne manges plus, tu as constamment sommeil…

Draco soupira.

– Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ! dit-il finalement. Médicalement parlant, je n'ai aucun symptôme de maladie connue…

– Et pourtant tu es malade. Si tu allais consulter un médicomage à Ste Mangouste ?

– Parce que je sais que je n'ai rien ! dit Draco. Rien de normal, en tout cas… Pris séparément, mes symptômes peuvent mener à une maladie… Mais assemblés, ça ne ressemble à rien !

– Et si tu avais plusieurs maladies en même temps ?

Draco sembla perplexe.

– C'est impossible également ! Car dans ce cas, il me manque des symptômes !

Harry soupira.

– Eh bien dans un sens ou dans un autre, tu as quelque chose…

– Je suppose, oui, dit Draco. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas envie d'être considéré comme un phénomène…

– Un phénomène ? De science médicale tu veux dire ? Peut-être certains te considéreraient-ils comme cela… Mais pas tout le monde. Moi, ce que je suis pressé de savoir c'est comment te libérer dans tous ces malaises…

– J'aimerai savoir aussi… Mais… Je pense que c'est juste un épuisement… de quoi exactement, je ne sais pas… Je sais juste… Que je suis très fatigué, avoua Draco en laissant enfin tomber son masque énergique.

Harry soupira à nouveau et le serra contre lui, s'asseyant au préalable à même le sol.

– J'aurai dû te laisser dormir.

– Non, ne t'en veux pas ! lui dit Draco. Surtout pas ! Ce n'est en rien ta faute et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis fatigué depuis… et bien, en fait, ça a commencé avant notre retour…

– Presque deux semaines alors… Tu en as parlé à Snape ?

– Non, avoua Draco. Je n'en ai parlé à personne…

– Tu devrais pourtant… Il pourrait sûrement t'aider. Et si tu veux quelqu'un qui ne te regarde pas comme un phénomène, ce sera bien lui !

Draco s'appuya contre Harry tout en soufflant.

– Je sais, oui…, dit-il. Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive à la même conclusion que moi…

– Et quelle est cette conclusion ?

– Que je n'ai rien de commun, dit Draco. Qu'il n'y a pas d'explication…

– À mon avis, tu devrais tout de même le consulter.

– Je suppose oui… Je lui demanderai de venir…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Ça m'inquiète… Je ne te le cacherai pas.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, je le vois, dit Draco. Mais tu n'as pas à le faire… Tout ira bien…

– Et pourtant… murmura Harry, pour lui-même.

– Pourtant quoi ? demanda Draco.

– J'en sais trop rien… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

– Comment ça ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

Harry haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire, tandis qu'il appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

– Ça m'arrive parfois. Sûrement mon côté loup…

Draco rit.

– J'aimerais beaucoup voir à quoi tu ressemble, sous ta forme Animagus ! dit-il, souriant.

– Maintenant ? demanda Harry, légèrement surpris.

– Pas spécialement, dit Draco. Quand tu veux…

– Pas dans la salle de bain en tout cas ! C'est trop petit ici…

Draco hocha de la tête.

– De toute façon, je ne veux pas rester ici, dit-il en essayant maladroitement de se relever.

– Attends, attends, je vais t'aider, intervint Harry, se relevant et le saisissant par la taille.

Draco se laissa faire, se sentant encore fort fatigué.

– Je pense que je vais boire une potion d'énergie, dit Draco. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir à tout moment…

– Tu devrais plutôt aller dormir, si tu veux mon avis.

– Non, dit Draco. Je veux profiter de toi !

– Mais je serai là lorsque tu te réveilleras…

– Je sais ! dit Draco. Je ne parlais pas vraiment du fait que tu partes faire un tour pendant une heure… Je voyais les choses… à plus grande échelle…

– À plus grande échelle ?

– Vis-à-vis de… Voldemort, dit Draco en s'appuyant contre Harry.

Celui-ci soupira et passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

– Nous devrions prendre un jour à la fois…

– Je suppose, oui, dit Draco en quittant la salle de bain, callé contre Harry. Mais ça reste malgré tout une menace insupportable…

– Je sais… Une sorte de barrage qui m'empêche de profiter comme je le voudrais de la vie… Certains jours, ça doit transparaître dans mon caractère et mon attitude.

– En effet, oui, dit Draco. C'est pour ça que ça ne m'a pas dérangé de te voir si… Fou, tout à l'heure…

Harry ne répondit rien, mais renforcit légèrement sa prise sur les épaules de Draco.

– Tu sais que tu m'as mordu l'épaule ? demanda Draco, amusé. Et griffé les hanches, aussi… J'ai la marque de tes ongles dans ma peau !

Le brun rougit.

– Désolé…

Draco pouffa.

– Vraiment, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai beaucoup aimé ! avoua-t-il.

– Tu sais que tu es étrange parfois ? répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

– Eh bien, toi aussi ! dit Draco. Preuve que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre !

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Draco sourit et alla rapidement se laisser tomber dans leur lit, poussant un petit soupir.

– J'en ai vraiment marre d'être fatigué ! dit-il.

Harry le recouvrit rapidement des chaudes couvertures et l'embrassa doucement.

– Je sais, mais mieux vaut que tu dormes.

– Pas envie ! bouda Draco. Appelle Sev ! Je veux me débarrasser de ce truc !

– C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis se dirigea vers la sortie et s'engagea dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Draco bailla et ferma doucement les yeux. De toute façon, Harry le réveillerait en revenant… Harry déboula bien vite au rez-de-chaussée, chassant d'un geste nonchalant les paillettes argentées qui lui étaient tombées dessus pendant tout le trajet et se dirigea vers le cheminée, y jetant une poignée de poudre verte.

– Manoir Snape.

Pénétrant rapidement dans le cheminée, Harry fut transporté dans un tourbillon de flammes vers la résidence de Severus Snape. Ce fut, bien par miracle, qu'il se réceptionna sur ses pieds dans le salon de son ancien professeur, quoique légèrement nauséeux. La pièce était richement décorée, un vert très sombre recouvrant la moitié des murs, une magnifique – et très coûteuse – tapisserie recouvrant l'autre moitié. Les divans en cuir et les meubles en acajou complétaient le tout.

– Snape ? s'écria Harry, sa voix résonnant dans le salon et dans le couloir adjacent.

Il y eut un juron suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé et une autre insulte avant que Severus n'arrive en criant :

– POTTER ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– Bien le bonjour à vous aussi !

– Cessez vos politesses, Potter ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

– À votre avis ? Pour Draco bien entendu !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Draco ? demanda Snape, tout de suite plus intéressé.

– Vous le saurez si vous venez tout de suite au Square. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher, répondit Harry, ressortant un peu de poudre d'un sachet qu'il avait glissé dans une des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Snape grogna.

– Il ne pouvait pas me parler ce matin, non, bien entendu… Bon, je vous suis, Potter !

Celui-ci se retourna vers la cheminée et y jeta la poudre de Cheminette, entrant dans l'âtre par la suite.

– Square Grimmaurd.

Et il disparut à nouveau. Snape l'imita et se retrouva aussi tôt dans le salon de la maison d'Harry, grognant face à la décoration de Noël.

– Ridicule ! dit-il. Où est Draco ?

– Là-haut, répondit Harry, qui sortait déjà de la pièce en s'époussetant, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Harry, montant avec lui les marches du Square. Ils traversèrent rapidement les nombreux couloirs et arrivèrent – à nouveau pour Harry – devant la chambre dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Plongé dans le noir, il était assez difficile de se diriger dans la pièce, ce que Harry fit sans difficulté pourtant, se rendant jusqu'au lit. Snape jura et alluma rapidement les nombreux candélabres de la pièce.

– Mpfff, dit-il en voyant Draco endormi.

Harry lui jeta un regard glacial et secoua le blond. Celui-ci poussa un vague gémissement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Hu ? fit-il, perdu.

Son regard embrumé tomba sur la sombre silhouette de Snape qui se tenait derrière Harry.

– Bonsoir, oncle Sev, dit-il.

– Bonjour Draco. Quel est le problème ?

Celui-ci hésita un léger moment puis…

– Fatigue inexpliquée, perte de l'appétit…, résuma-t-il.

Le regard de Severus passa du blond à Harry, celui-ci le fusillant toujours du regard, puis soupira.

– Autre chose ?

– Malheureusement non, dit Draco. Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est… Deux semaines déjà que je ressens cette fatigue et malgré l'emploi d'une forte dose de potion énergisante, elle est toujours là…

– Tu peux te lever et descendre au salon ? demanda son « oncle ». Je crois que nous devons parler, et ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit…

Draco acquiesça et se releva difficilement, rougissant quand il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas de pantalon.

– Descendez, je vous rejoins !

Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'en fut dans le salon, Harry pourtant, s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

– Tu veux que je reste ?

Draco hésita puis hocha négativement de la tête.

– Non, dit-il. Je suis touché que tu le proposes, mais je ne suis pas au bord de la mort… Néanmoins, si tu veux rester, tu peux… ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Harry resta donc dans l'embrassure de la porte, attendant patiemment Draco. Celui-ci se contenta de se lever pour aller enfiler un pantalon large d'une couleur gris clair. Une fois qu'il eut convenablement réajusté son pull, il sourit à Harry et s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre pour l'embrasser.

– Allons-y ! dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le laissant passer devant lui, fermant par la suite la porte. Ils descendirent au salon, y retrouvant un Snape pensif. Tout deux s'assirent face à l'homme, Draco somnolant plus qu'autre chose.

Severus le regarda d'un air hésitant puis…

– Draco… Ce que je vais te demander va sans aucun doute t'épuiser plus que tu ne l'es mais… Pourrais-tu, l'espace d'un instant, me montrer ta magie… L'exposer à la vue de tous ?

Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête, fermant les yeux, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche, psalmodiant une litanie sans fin. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, les deux hommes attendant patiemment tandis que Draco se concentrait autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis, tout à coup, sans prévenir, une étrange lueur gris-bleu entoura le corps de Draco des pieds à la tête et le blond sembla souffrir un instant d'une fatigue incommensurable.

– Tiens encore un peu, Draco, dit Severus en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Et vous, Potter, cherchez donc après une anormalité dans cette…

Severus se tut et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Draco.

– Pas besoin de chercher, dit-il.

Tout près du pied droit de Draco, un fin rayon rouge semblait s'enrouler autour des jambes de Draco, le rayonnement magique du garçon s'éteignant presque à cet endroit.

– Tu peux arrêter, dit Snape en soupirant.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, haletant, cessa l'apparition de sa magie en haletant péniblement. Harry le regarda un moment, assez inquiet, puis tourna son regard vers Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

– Et ça signifie quoi, d'après vous ? demanda-t-il.

Severus hésita.

– Que quelqu'un lui vole son énergie. C'est un procédé assez difficile, mais c'est quelque chose de faisable…. Cette ligne rouge autour de Draco aspire sa magie, d'où son épuisement…

– Et ça peut causer une perte d'appétit ? Il n'y a pas vraiment de lien…

– Bien sûr que si ! dit Severus d'un air agacé. Mais ce qui cause la perte d'appétit de Draco n'est pas l'absorption de sa magie mais sa fatigue !

Harry soupira.

– Et je suppose qu'il faut neutraliser celui qui cause ce sort, pour en arrêter les effets ?

– Oui et non… Prendre l'énergie d'une personne dépend de deux choses. La première : un appareil assez complexe qui, grâce à plusieurs éléments magiques et une source détective, peut trouver la personne et aspirée la magie. Et la seconde, de l'actionneur, celui qui pousse l'appareil à prendre la magie… C'est cet actionneur qui, par sa propre force magique, déclenche le processus… Tuez l'actionneur et Draco sera en paix… Détruisez la machine et ça sera pareil…

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Et j'ai l'impression que cet agresseur se trouve dans le cercle de notre cher Voldemort…

– Sans aucun doute, dit Severus. Reste à savoir qui… je pense pouvoir le trouver facilement… Le fonctionnement de cette machine n'est pas sans conséquences…

– À condition de ne pas brûler votre couverture pour l'Ordre et Dumbledore, ce serait effectivement une bonne idée !

– Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, il suffit de voir qui, dans le cercle des Mangemorts, semble s'être soudainement amélioré en magie…

Severus regarda Draco qui somnolait.

– Tu m'as dit que tu prenais des potions énergisantes ?

Draco releva la tête.

– Oui, dit-il.

– Bien, fit Snape. Continue à en boire mais ajoutes-y une feuille de laurier et de la cannelle… Normalement, tu devrais être réapprovisionné suffisamment en magie pendant un petit temps… Néanmoins, je t'en supplie, essaye de faire le moins de magie possible ! Ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours ! Ne fait pas venir les choses à toi, mais va les chercher…

Draco poussa un soupir et hocha de la tête.

– Et ne me désobéis pas ! dit Severus d'un air sévère. Tu sais ce qui arrive à un sorcier de sang pur qui perd sa magie…

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête.

Snape se releva, lui souriant finalement, puis jaugea Harry du regard.

– Et vous, je vous conseille de le surveiller.

– Comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà, répliqua celui-ci, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Sait-on jamais avec vous, siffla-t-il. Je reviendrais te voir dans deux jours, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Draco d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. En attendant…

– Pas de magie ! Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco en souriant.

Severus lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha de la cheminée.

– Au fait, si on ne se voit pas avant… Joyeux Noël ! dit-il.

Et il disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent encore un moment l'âtre de la cheminée, silencieux. Harry finit par se retourner et s'approcha de Draco.

– Je te remonte à l'étage, déclara-t-il.

– Je peux marcher tout seul ! dit Draco, agacé.

– Je le pouvais également moi aussi, lorsque tu m'as porté la dernière fois !

Draco se leva, non sans vaciller, et tenta de s'éloigner.

– Je ne suis pas handicapé, Harry ! se plaignit-il.

– Non, mais complètement épuisé, oui !

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Pas suffisamment pour être considéré comme important !

– Ce n'est pas ce que Snape a dit !

– Ce que Severus a dit c'est que je ne pouvais pas faire de magie ! Nuance !

– Et pourquoi d'après toi ?

– Pour ne pas que je me fatigue ! s'impatienta Draco.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

– Fais ce que tu veux alors ! De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu ne le feras pas.

Draco poussa un soupir.

– C'est pas que je ne veux pas le faire, dit Draco. Mais je t'en prie, ne t'imagine pas que je suis fait de cristal… Ce n'est pas le cas… Je suis touché que tu tentes de me ménager mais… Ne le fais pas trop, d'accord ?

– Parce que tu trouves que j'en fais trop ? C'est le tiers de ce que tu fais, toi, quand moi je ne vais pas bien.

Devant le regard de Draco, Harry reprit précipitamment :

– Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas malade très souvent… Mais tout de même !

Draco poussa un soupir fatigué.

– J'en ai assez de me battre contre toi, dit-il simplement, regardant tristement par la fenêtre.

– De te battre contre moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

– Ne sommes nous pas en train de nous chamailler pour de stupides raisons ?

– Je ne les trouve pas si stupide, moi, ces raisons !

Draco soupira.

– Et pourtant elles le sont. Je vais bien… je suis juste fatigué !

– Et moi je te propose de te monter là-haut !

– Et moi, je te propose de rester ici et de… vaquer à nos occupations !

Harry le regarda un moment, puis soupira.

– D'accord…

Draco se tourna vers lui.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je me repose ?

– Assez oui…

Le blond poussa un second soupir.

– D'accord… Mais… est-ce que tu pourrais rester avec moi ?

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et il s'approcha de lui.

– Alors, tu marches, ou je te porte ?

– Je pense être capable de me déplacer seul, mais merci quand même !

Draco se leva donc et s'en fut d'un pas lent vers l'escalier, Harry lui emboîtant rapidement le pas. Draco grimpa rapidement les marches menant à l'étage, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son pied glissa soudainement et il se rattrapa de justesse au mur, évitant une sacrée chute. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Harry se trouvait derrière lui, ses bras passés autour de lui.

– Tout va bien ?

– Mhmm, moui, dit Draco. J'ai juste eu une bonne peur…

Sans qu'il n'ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, Draco se retrouva soulevé du sol, dans les bras de Harry qui se remit en marche vers leur chambre.

– Pose-moi au sol ! gronda Draco en se débattant. Je sais marcher !

– Humpff, répliqua Harry. On y est, de toute façon.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte vernie.

– Tu es agaçant quand tu t'y mets !

– Peut-être, mais c'est pour ton bien !

Il déposa le blond au sol, et ouvrit la porte.

– Parce qu'en plus tu ne me portes pas jusqu'au lit ? se moqua Draco. Têtu et mauvais serviteur !

– Si tu insistes !

Rapidement, Harry le reprit dans ses bras et se hâta de rejoindre le lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement mais se laissa faire, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant et embrassant la peau de sa nuque. Harry se laissa tomber avec lui sur le matelas de plume, riant doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Draco, bâillant encore.

– Bah, rien en particulier, répondit Harry, se serrant contre lui.

Draco sourit et enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour du corps du brun, nichant son visage contre son torse et fermant les yeux.

– Dors bien, souffla celui-ci à son oreille, fermant également les yeux – tant qu'à rester à ne rien faire, dans un lit, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, mieux valait dormir !

Draco ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Harry s'endormait également, déjà plongé dans le monde des rêves. Tout doucement, il plongea dans l'abîme des rêves, emporté dans le tourbillon des cauchemars. Peu à peu, un décor apparut autour de lui, de grands murs grandissants de part en part de lui, l'entourant, l'emprisonnant. Son cœur s'emballa quand il reconnut le labyrinthe à l'arrière du manoir Malfoy. Avançant de quelques pas prudents, tous les sens en alerte, Draco ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Le silence était lourd, angoissant. Tout était beaucoup trop calme. À ses pieds, des centimètres de neige refroidissaient ses chevilles et il sentit son sang se glacer. L'hiver au manoir Malfoy…. Il ne gardait aucun bon souvenir de cette époque ! Un mouvement se fit sentir derrière lui, un subtil déplacement d'air, le feutrement d'un pas léger, mais précipité, sur la neige. Draco se retourna, paniqué, mais n'aperçut que le noir. Son cœur accéléra et, regardant autour de lui, commença à s'éloigner… Le même phénomène se reproduisit derrière lui et il se retourna d'un bond. Mais par Merlin, que se passait-il ? La respiration lente et profonde d'une bête qui se tapissait dans l'ombre brisait soudain le silence, une respiration qui tapissait un grondement féroce qui sommeillait au fond d'une gorge. Draco sentit tout son sang se glacer. Il savait qu'il y avait des animaux dangereux près de chez lui mais ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été attaqué à un quelconque instant de son enfance… Le problème était que pas mal de ses souvenirs restaient volontairement bouclés en lui… La respiration devint plus sifflante, plus saccadée, un grondement, un véritable, survint dans l'air. Draco sentit ses genoux flageller et resta totalement immobile. Sa respiration elle-même s'était presque bloquée. Un pas lourd s'avança vers lui. La créature savait qu'il connaissait désormais sa présence (comme ne pas la connaître, avec ce grondement infâme ?) et était bien décidé, apparemment, à l'attraper, ou du moins, à lui faire du mal. La peur le clouait sur place et il ne sut même pas comment il trouva le courage de faire un pas en arrière. Une ombre immense se mit à se dessiner devant lui. Mesurant près de deux mètres de hauteur, et un de largeur, elle se tenait sur ses pattes inférieures. Un second grondement se fit entendre, et soudain, la créature se mit à accélérer. S'il avait fait plus clair, Draco aurait sans doute pu la reconnaître, mais l'obscurité qui régnait dans le labyrinthe l'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit clairement. Terrifié, le blond écouta le peu de logique qu'il avait pour fuir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il ne regarda pas un seul instant derrière lui. Le pas précipité de la créature se fit entendre derrière lui, à quelques pas à peine. Son grondement était désormais constant, mais il s'y joignit étrangement un second, ainsi que des aboiements enragés. Les pas décrurent derrière lui et il y eut soudain le bruit d'un choc sourd signifiant une chute. Draco hésita avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner, la peur lui tordant les entrailles avec violence. Devant lui, les muscles bandés et accroupi à ras le sol, grondant, faisant face à la créature qui poursuivait Draco se tenait un grand loup blanc, lui tournant dos. Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant l'animal au poil soyeux et aux dents étincelantes. Il faillit s'approcher mais se rappela soudain de l'autre bête et fixa aussitôt son regard sur l'animal. L'accromentula se releva lentement sur ses huit pattes, dardant le blond de ses petits yeux noirs et luisant. Le loup gronda de plus bel, l'écume à la gueule. L'araignée géante fit claquer ses deux pinces en se tournant vers l'animal, semblant peu inquiète de sa présence. Lentement, à pas calculés, le loup recula vers Draco, sans lâcher l'arachnide des yeux. Celle-ci ne sembla guère apprécier ce rapprochement de sa proie et fit un rapide mouvement en avant, empêchant le canidé d'approcher plus du blond. La bête fit un bond sur la côté, se retrouvant d'une certaine manière face à Draco, celui-ci se retrouva confronter à un regard de jade, une forêt où dansait une tempête de colère et de rage, le regard de Harry. Draco regarda le loup avec inquiétude. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter… Rien n'arriverait à Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Pourtant, alors que le canidé avait porté son regard sur lui, une des monstrueuses pattes poilues le appât et l'envoya voleter près de deux mètres plus loin. Draco poussa un cri d'effroi et voulut courir vers Harry mais l'araignée se tourna vers lui, semblant folle de rage. Le blond faillit partir en courant mais sa colère prit rapidement le pas sur sa frayeur.

– Comment as-tu osé faire du mal à Harry ? gronda-t-il. Tu vas me le payer !

L'araignée s'éleva instantanément de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Sans doute aurait-elle monter encore bien plus haut, si, soudainement, Harry, toujours en loup, ne s'était pas jetée sur elle, crocs sortis, faisant gicler un sang vert et gluant tout autour d'eux alors que ses dents étincelantes et dangereusement tranchantes s'enfonçaient dans la gorge du monstre. La colère de Draco fondit comme neige au soleil et il tomba à genoux, ses mains posées sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait arriver. Il y eut un affreux cri de colère, perçant et aigu, cri qui fut accompagné par les grondements de rage étouffé de Harry, toujours accroché à la créature, et pour de bon. L'accromentula poussa un seconde cri, moins perçant, sa voix mourut cependant dans un affreux bouillonnement. Lentement, à petit feu, elle cessa de se débattre en tout sens et elle bascula par derrière, le loup retrouvant prise pour s'appuya sur ses quatre pattes. Ses dents fouillèrent encore un peu plus la gorge, si c'était possible, tranchant complètement la jugulaire, si ce n'était pas encore achevé. Par la suite, lorsque les cri de la bête se furent éteints, que Harry eut cessé de gronder et qu'il n'y eut plus aucun mouvement d'air, un lourd et pesant silence s'installa dans le labyrinthe. Un bon moment s'écoula avant qu'Harry ne lâche prise sur la patte. Il sauta finalement au sol et s'en fut d'un pas chancelant, la respiration saccadée, vers Draco. Son pelage blanc était poisseux de sang vert et gluant et une odeur fétide s'en dégageait. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco, n'ayant aucunement besoin de lever les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il poussa légèrement le visage du blond, qui cachait toujours ses yeux, de son museau. Draco frissonna et écarta timidement ses mains avant de serrer violemment l'animal contre lui. D'abord surpris, Harry sursauta légèrement puis se laissa aller contre Draco, agitant la queue. Cramponné à Harry, le blond finit par se calmer, restant malgré tout contre la forme Animagus de son amant. Celui-ci lui passa affectueusement un coup de langue sur la joue, reniflant légèrement le cou de Draco. Riant sous le contact, l'ancien Serpentard s'écarta, caressant le pelage d'Harry.

– Une fois encore, tu me sauves, dit-il. Merci.

Une petite voix s'incrusta dans son esprit.

– _Je n'allais pas te laisser là, tout seul._

Draco sursauta et sourit.

– Je croyais que tu dormais ou que tu me réveillerais, tout simplement….

– _En fait, je suis vraiment là._

– Comment ça ? demanda Draco, étonné.

– _Aucune idée. Je sais seulement que je suis sorti de mon corps… très… étrangement, et je me suis matérialisé ici, sous ma forme d'Animagus._

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

– Comment ça, sorti de ton corps ? Tu sauras y retourner, au moins ?

– _Si j'ai réussi à en sortir par l'occlumancie, je devrais pouvoir y retourner de la même façon… Et sinon, eh bien, appelle Snape. Encore une fois._

Draco sourit.

– Je vais rester avec toi ici… Après tout, j'ai besoin de dormir… Mais ne peux-tu pas redevenir humain ?

– _Je ne crois pas non… Je suis apparut sous cette forme… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me métamorphoser…_

– En imaginant que tu souhaites te transformer…

– _Hmmm__, pas bête comme idée._

– Rien n'est jamais bête venant de moi ! répondit Draco.

– _Bien sûr, bien sûr_ répondit Harry, sur un timbre moqueur.

Il s'extirpa des bras du blond et s'ébroua avant de se rasseoir sur son séant. Il ferma les yeux, et le silence revint. Alors que le temps semblait s'être figé, Harry reprit finalement forme humaine. Regardant un moment autour de lui, il finit par grimacer.

– Arg ! C'est dégoûtant !

Draco pouffa.

– En effet, dit-il. Éloignons-nous un peu…

– Je parlais du goût !

Draco éclata littéralement de rire.

– Pour ça, je ne peux rien faire… Quoi que… si ! Viens, éloignons-nous !

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éloigna vivement de la créature, suivi de près par Draco. Ils tournèrent à un angle du labyrinthe et s'arrêtèrent finalement lorsqu'ils ne sentirent plus l'odeur. Harry se laissa finalement retomber au sol, en soupirant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas emmené ma brosse à dents ?

– Tiens, dit Draco en lui tendant de la neige. Laisse-la fondre dans ta bouche et ensuite crache-là…

Harry le regarda d'un œil sceptique.

– Tu es sûr ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

– Certain, dit-il. C'est ce que je faisais quand j'étais plus petit…

Harry se saisit donc de la neige et sans plus de cérémonie la mit dans sa bouche, attendant. Draco sourit puis fit quelque pas dans l'allée.

– C'est bizarre, dit-il. Généralement, mes rêves sont des souvenirs… Mais je ne me rappelle pas être venu ici en hiver…

Le brun recracha enfin la neige.

– Et si c'était une conséquence de cette personne qui te draine ton énergie ?

Draco le regarda avec stupeur.

– C'est impossible, cela sous-entendrait que cette personne connaît ces souvenirs !

– Elle pourrait pratiquer l'occlumancie et les connaître, ces souvenirs.

Draco sembla réfléchir.

– Non, dit-il enfin. À part à toi, mon esprit est totalement fermé à tout le monde !

– Il y a des maîtres dans l'art…

– J'en suis conscient…, dit le blond. Viens, ne restons pas ici… On va essayer d'aller au manoir…

– Si c'est un rêve, tu ne pourras pas contrôler tes allés et venues, répondit Harry, se levant tout de même.

– J'ai pu venir ici, c'est que je peux, dit Draco. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas l'impression de rêver… Plutôt d'être… un spectateur.

– Un spectateur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. J'ai l'impression… Que je dois voir quelque chose ici…

Harry lui emboîta le pas, fronçant les sourcils.

– Alors c'est peut-être le cas. En fait, j'ai essayé de te réveiller, avant de m'incruster ici… Mais c'était impossible.

Draco hocha paisiblement de la tête.

– En hiver, dit-il d'un air pensif en marchant. Que pourrait-il se passer en hiver dans mon passé… ?

– Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire… Ton père est toujours en vie, s'il s'agit de ton passé.

– Moui, dit Draco, pensif. En hiver…. Il se passe toujours beaucoup de choses. Il y a la fête de Noël….

Draco figea.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry.

– La fête de Noël lorsque j'avais seize ans, dit-il. Je suis sûre que c'est ça !

– Que sait-il passé cette année-là ?

Draco hésita, regardant le chemin devant eux et recommençant à avancer.

– J'ai essayé de me suicider…

Harry, pour sa part, cessa de marcher.

– C'est ce que Snape a voulu dire ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

– C'est lui qui m'a sauvé cette année-là…

– Et… Tu crois qu'on va voir tout cela ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de ce jour-là. Ce n'est qu'un pressentiment… Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais le voir ?

– Te voir essayer de te tuer ? Pas vraiment non.

– Je ne faisais pas référence à mon suicide, dit Draco. Mais plutôt à l'intervention de Sev… Il était terrifiant…

– Je crois que oui… Ce pourrait être intéressant.

– Le problème, c'est qu'il y aura inévitablement la tentative avant…

Harry parut tiraillé par un dilemme.

– Faisons donc une concession… Ce que je me demande pourtant, c'est si l'on peut nous voir ici. L'accromentula l'a pu, alors tes parents, Snape, ou encore toi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. L'accromentula était un animal… Peut-être était-ce une idée que je m'étais faite dans mon rêve… Une fantaisie de mon imagination….

– Je crois que si ça n'avait été qu'une illusion, je n'aurais même pas été capable de la toucher.

– Les paramètres ne sont pas les même dans un rêve, dit Draco en sortant du labyrinthe, le manoir Malfoy brillant de mille feux apparaissant devant eux.

Instantanément, Harry reprit sa forme de loup, alors même qu'il allait parler. Draco le regarda étonné.

– _Je n'ai rien fait…_ lui dit Harry. _Ce n'est pas de mon cru._

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Bien… Avançons… Nous verrons ce que mon drôle de rêve nous réserve…

Harry se mit donc à trotter autour de lui, reniflant un peu partout, repérant diverses odeurs. Draco sourit et se mit à avancer. Rapidement, il rejoignit l'allée bordée de statues et menant à la porte de son manoir, plaçant ses pieds là où il les plaçait étant enfant, vieille habitude qu'il avait acquise avec le temps. Son corps se redressa inconsciemment et son visage devint légèrement plus froid et plus distant. Il gravit les marches de la porte de chêne sans hésitation et poussa le montant de bois avec assurance. Harry le suivit rapidement, entrant dans le gigantesque manoir derrière Draco et regardant partout autour de lui avec curiosité. Un long couloir menant vers les escaliers centraux s'étendait devant eux, des candélabre d'or éclairant la pièce. Des portes élégamment sculpté menaient à des pièces éclairées d'où s'échappait des voix, mais Draco ne s'en occupa pas. Il fixait devant lui un jeune lui-même de seize ans habillé d'une longue et soyeuse robe argentée. Le jeune Draco regardait l'une des pièces d'un air douloureux et, rageur, il tourna les talons pour grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers.

– C'est ce que je pensais, murmura Draco.

Et il s'avança d'un air grave le long du tapis rouge menant aux marches.

– _À quoi pensais-tu donc ?_ demanda Harry, revenant près de lui, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce qu'avait fixé le Draco de seize ans, quelques instants plus tôt.

– Plusieurs choses, dit le blond en montant les marches. À mes parents, à l'avenir… à toi, aussi.

Harry ne répondit rien.

– _Tu crois que tu peux nous voir ?_

– Non, dit Draco. Nous sommes spectateurs, comme je le pensais.

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête.

– _Et l'on va où ainsi ?_

– Dans mes appartements, dit Draco. Troisième étage…

– _Tiens… J'étais certain que tu aurais fait cela dans une salle de bain._

– Non, c'était dans mon salon…

Ils montèrent donc un second escalier et débouchèrent dans un immense couloir dont plusieurs autres débutaient de ce même corridor. Draco s'avança aussitôt vers le plus sombre, ignorant les tableaux aux regards multiples et hautains. Il se dirigea vers une porte et, sans même y penser, la traversa. Harry se figea pour sa part devant celle-ci, écarquillant les yeux.

– _Ahem__… Draco ?_

Le blond repassa la tête.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu pourrais pas tout simplement… l'ouvrir ?

Draco pouffa.

– Non, dit-il. Tout le monde peut faire ça, Harry ! C'est un mécanisme du monde réel. Tu peux passer…

– _Mais… Ça fait étrange._

– Et moi je parle à un loup ! dit Draco. Tu crois que j'ai l'air plus intelligent ?

Celui-ci le regard un peu, puis passa au travers de la porte, la queue honte.

– _Je me vengerai…_ marmonna-t-il.

Draco pouffa mais fut interrompu par un énorme bruit. Un peu plus loin, son jeune lui-même était occupé à balancer tout ce qui lui passait par la main – et qui cassait – au sol. Harry le regarda, interloqué, et s'approcha, prudemment, se baissant à quelques reprises pour éviter de se prendre un vase ou autre. Draco, lui, restait totalement immobile, se contentant de citer les objets qui allaient se faire balancer. Le loup tourna plusieurs fois autour du blond plus jeune, puis fit le tour de la pièce, inspectant. Même s'il ne l'aurait pas voulu, il l'aurait fait tout de même, c'était dans la nature du loup, de faire inspection des lieux qu'il visitait. Le plus vieux Draco sourit puis regarda son lui-même qui, effondré au sol parmi les bouts de verres, pleurait à chaudes larmes.

– _Qu'est-ce qui te hantait tant, pour que tu sois dans cet état ?_

– Je te l'ai dit, répondit Draco. J'avais peur, j'avais mal…

– _Dis-moi… Voldemort est en bas ?_

– Non, répondit Draco. C'était une fête publique… Réservé à la haute société magique, histoire de consolider les liens…

– _Et j'imagine que ton père t'obligeait à faire un tas de trucs…_

– Mpfff… Je devais juste sourire et faire semblant de m'intéresser…

Harry ne répondit rien, le jeune Malfoy venait de se relever d'un bond. Il se saisit violemment d'un couteau posé sur le bureau et, sans même réfléchir, appliqua la lame froide sur son bras, coupant sa peau sans même grimacer. Harry écarquilla les yeux et glapit, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à quelque chose d'aussi… rapide. En même temps que le sang coulait sur sa peau blanche et sur le sol, le jeune Draco pleurait, murmurant des phrases sans sens. Il s'entailla le second poignet et se roula en boule parmi les morceaux de verre et son sang. Harry se mit à tourner en rond autour de lui, puis son regard passa successivement aux deux Draco. Le plus âgé se fixait lui-même avec une sorte de peine, ses bras cachés derrière son dos. Il soupira et regarda la porte, semblant attendre. Harry la fixa également et se dirigea par la suite vers celle-ci, mais avant même d'avoir pu la traverser, une silhouette noire ouvrit le battant de bois, et le traversa, sans même sentir sa présence. Severus Snape eut l'air surpris. En plus de six ans, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et pourtant, là, les yeux écarquillés, l'effroyable maître des potions ne semblait pas capable de fermer la bouche. Il poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita vers le blond couché au sol, rassemblant son corps frêle contre le sien et le berçant précieusement. Harry se précipita vers lui et s'assied à son côté.

– _Ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous dépêcher un peu ?_

– Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se dépêche ? demanda le blond plus âgé.

– _Hmmm__, j'en sais rien… Peut-être parce que tu vas MOURIR ?_

– Je ne vais pas mourir, dit Draco tandis que Severus portait Draco jusqu'à son lit. Puisque je suis là.

– _Et si c'était une autre version de ton passé ? Quelque chose de différent qui aurait pu se produire ?_

– Quand bien même serait-ce le cas, cela n'aura pas d'influence sur notre vie… Alors ne t'inquiète pas. En outre, Snape est en train de me soigner…

Harry vint s'appuyer contre se jambe, le poussant affectueusement de sa tête.

– _Peut-être mais je ne supporterai pas de te voir mourir._

Draco le regarda avec surprise puis sourit, posant sa main sur la tête du loup.

– Ça n'arrivera pas…

– _J'espère bien…_

Harry soupira. Draco sourit et s'assit à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et embrassant sa truffe. Devant eux et inconscient de leur présence, Severus s'occupait des poignets du jeune Draco, refermant les plaies du garçon inconscient.

– _J'aimerai bien pouvoir reprendre ma forme humaine… Mais depuis que nous sommes sortis du labyrinthe, j'en suis totalement incapable._

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et s'allongea sur les genoux du blond, posant sa tête sur ses pattes antérieures qu'il avait croisées.

– _Qu'est-ce que Snape fera, une fois que tu te seras réveillé ?_

Draco sourit, caressant doucement Harry.

– Je ne sais pas… Je suis resté inconscient un petit moment…

– _Mais quand tu t'es réveillé ?_

Draco parut réfléchir.

– Il était là, dit-il. La pièce avait été nettoyée… Je suppose qu'il s'en était chargé…

Harry agita simplement les oreilles, son regard suivant les mouvements de Snape. L'homme avait déjà lancé un sortilège au sol qui se renettoya aussitôt, les pots retrouvant leur forme et leur place. Le sang disparut également et il revint rapidement s'asseoir près de Draco, l'air soucieux.

– _Pendant que tu étais inconscient… est-ce que tu as… vu quelque chose ? Enfin, est-ce que tu te trouvais en quelque part, je ne sais pas…_

– Je ne sais plus vraiment, dit Draco. Je me souviens… D'avoir une étrange impression de… légèreté… sans plus.

– _C'est ce que raconte la plupart des gens qui ont frôlés la mort._

Draco ne répondit pas, détournant les yeux. Harry gémit légèrement.

– _Tu sembles triste soudainement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

– Rien, dit Draco. Je pensais juste… J'aurais pu mourir ce jour-là… Et rien ne se serait passé comme cela s'est passé ces jours-ci…

– _Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas, et heureusement !_

– Heureusement ? demanda Draco. Ne te demandes-tu pas… si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que cela se passe autrement ?

– _Que tu meurs et que rien ne ce soit passé ?_

– Oui…

– _Ça n'aurait jamais été mieux !_

Draco sembla pensif.

– Nous ne le saurons jamais, de toute façon, dit-il, rêveur. Que penses-tu que tu aurais ressenti, si tu avais appris ma mort en revenant des vacances de Noël ?

– _Je ne sais pas…, répondit Harry. Je n'y avais pas pensé. À cette époque-là, je ne t'aimais pas encore. Ou peut-être que si, mais que je refusais de voir la vérité._

Draco sourit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser la tête d'Harry.

– _Maintenant que tu as mentionné cette supposition, j'ai peur de savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver._

– Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, dit Draco, caressant toujours le long et doux pelage blanc d'Harry.

– _De toute façon, je suis trop occupé à penser à toi_, murmura doucement Harry, toujours dans son esprit.

Draco rougit et sourit en même temps, déposant encore un baisé sur la tête du loup.

– Si tu n'étais pas un loup, peu m'importe ce qu'il se passe près de nous, je peux t'assurer que je te sauterai dessus !

Harry agita plus vivement sa queue, signe de son amusement.

– Dommage alors…

Draco pouffa et se concentra de nouveau sur lui-même et Severus. Le jeune Serpentard commençait tout doucement à s'éveiller.

– Il va hurler, prévint Draco.

Harry reposa sa tête sur les genoux de Draco.

– _Génial… Je vais avoir les oreilles qui vont bourdonner…_

Draco posa ses mains sur lesdites oreilles.

– _Merci !_

Draco sourit et regarda Severus.

– Par Merlin, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? disait l'homme.

Le Serpentard se redressa difficilement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit le grand Draco.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? dit le jeune en même temps.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Eh bien je viens de te sauver la vie !

– Me la pourrir, oui ! dirent les deux Draco dans un bel ensemble.

– La mort n'est pas une solution à tes problèmes !

– Allez vous faire foutre, cria le jeune Draco, le plus vieux murmurant seulement.

Snape ne releva pas l'insulte.

– Tu sais pourtant que c'est vrai. Si tu réfléchissais un peu à ce qui vient de se passer, tu t'en apercevrais !

– Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Bordel de merde, vous avez tout fait rater !

– Rater ? Peut-être pour toi, mais pour moi, je n'appelle pas ça avoir fait échouer quoi que ce soit. Ce qui s'est passé c'est que je t'ai empêché de te déshonorer. Tu trouves cela digne de toi, de te couper les veines et de te laisser vider de ton sang ?

– Vous ne savez pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors fichez-moi la paix ! dit Draco en se levant, vacillant légèrement.

– Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois Draco. Et reste couché !

– Je fais ce que je veux ! Et vous ne savez rien de moi !

– Mais pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

– Parce que, répondit le blond.

– Ce n'est pas une raison !

– C'est pourtant la seule que j'ai à vous donner, répliqua Draco.

– Eh bien ce n'est pas suffisant !

Le visage du jeune Draco se crispa de colère.

– Mes raisons ne regardent que moi ! ELLES NE VOUS CONCERNENT PAS !

Snape l'empoigna brutalement par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le souleva du sol, lui mettant deux bonnes paires de gifles de chaque côté du crâne. Devant la scène, Harry se hérissa et gronda.

Draco posa une main sur son dos.

– Calme, dit-il. Il avait raison.

En effet, déstabilisé, le jeune Draco se mit à pleurer et serra contre lui un Snape légèrement mal à l'aise.

– Je suis désolé, désolé, vraiment désolé… disait le plus jeune.

– _Tu avais un caractère étrange, à cette époque…_

– Je sais, dit Draco. Trop fier pour me confier mais trop faible pour résister longtemps. Je n'étais pas stable…

– _Lorsque l'on se criait par la tête, cette année-là, à un moment tu pouvais être l'être le plus chiant du monde, et l'instant d'après tu te sauvais en courant sans demander ton reste._

– C'est parce que tu touchais un point trop sensible… Ou que mon cœur ne supportait plus ces disputes sans fin…

Harry secoua la tête en agitant ses oreilles et lécha affectueusement la main de Draco.

– _Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt dans quelle atmosphère que tu vivais…_

– Qu'aurais-tu fait ? demanda Draco en se regardant blotti dans les bras de Snape. Rien, je pense. Tout du moins, tu n'aurais pas su que faire…

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry sembla avoir quitté l'esprit de Draco.

– _C'est vrai… Je te détestais encore à cette époque._

Draco frissonna.

– En effet, oui… Et j'en étais conscient, dit-il en se désignant lui-même.

– Je n'en peux plus ! pleurait le plus jeune. Assez d'aimer sans espoir, de devoir suivre un crétin sans pouvoir dire non ! Assez de tout ça !

– Draco, crois-moi, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, accroché à son professeur.

– Je ne sais plus, lui dit-il. Je ne sais plus…

– Un moment viendra où tu sauras enfin.

Le plus vieux Draco appuya sa tête sur le mur derrière lui et murmura.

– Je ne crois pas… Il ne m'aimera jamais…

Tandis que l'autre le disait tout aussi bas.

– Il faut faire l'effort d'être un tant soi peu aimable, si tu veux avoir une chance, un jour.

Harry gémit légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt le plus âgé des Draco, le plus jeune murmurant :

– Il ne croira jamais que j'ai changé.

– _Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas trop cette conversation._

– Potter est un gamin prétentieux et qui se croit au-dessus de tout, Draco. Mais il ne doit pas être pourri de partout…

Le plus jeune Draco eut un rire.

– Il n'est pas pourri !

– Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ?

– Ah bon ? En es-tu vraiment si sûr ?

– _Mpff__, ça ne reflète pas le présent, et ça fait bizarre. Surtout de t'entendre parler de moi, à cet âge._

Le plus vieux Draco sourit.

– Sortons, dit-il en se levant. La suite n'est pas intéressante et ça me saoule aussi…

Harry s'ébroua et lui emboîta le pas joyeusement.

– _Tu crois avoir vu ce que l'on devait voir, en venant ici ?_

– Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je ne sais même pas si on devait vraiment aller voir quelque chose…

– _Pourtant, comme tu l'as dit, il ne s'agit pas d'un rêve ordinaire. Il doit bien y avoir une explication à ce que nous nous trouvions ici._

– Je suppose, oui, dit Draco en sortant, suivit d'Harry. Mais je ne….

Draco ne finit pas sa phrase. Le décor du manoir commençait tout doucement à s'effacer.

– Visiblement, non…

– _On se retrouve tout à l'heure_, déclara Harry, s'assoyant à côté de lui.

– Je suppose oui, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Le décor autour d'eux devint encore un peu plus flou. Sans aucun signe apparent, tout s'arrêta et Draco se réveilla lentement, Harry se retrouvant éjecté de son esprit pour retourner dans son corps. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, il regarda vaguement autour de lui et s'approcha du corps du blond, se serrant contre lui. Draco bailla.

– Et bien, pour une fois, ce n'était pas si pénible, dit-il, l'air endormi.

– Moi, je suis bien conscient d'être arrivé avant que tu ne te fasses écorché par l'accromentula.

Draco sourit et se redressa légèrement pour avoir accès aux lèvres d'Harry.

– Je penses qu'elle m'aurait plutôt mangé, commenta-t-il.

– Probablement. Remercie Merlin de m'avoir fait venir en loup.

Draco sourit.

– Je le ferai ! dit-il. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'aller au sous-sol ? J'aimerai t'apprendre un peu de magie sans baguette avant que tu n'ailles dans cet entrepôt d'armes moldues…

Harry se réveilla aussitôt complètement.

– Aucun problème !

Draco pouffa.

– Bien, dit-il en se relevant. J'ai quelques petites précisions à donner à Dobby… Va m'attendre dans la salle d'entraînement et laisse la porte ouverte…

– Je me doutais bien que tu ne pratiquais pas le Fourchelang, je l'aurais laissé entrouverte de toute façon.

Il s'extirpa du lit, et s'en fut hors de la chambre. Draco pouffa et prit une fiole de potion énergisante. Harry en aurait besoin quand ils auraient terminé leur entraînement… Il sortit ensuite de la salle et appela Dobby.

– Oui, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– Pourrais-tu m'amener un bac d'eau chaude et le poser devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement avec deux essuies ? Ainsi que des fruits ronds… Des pommes ou alors des pêches, c'est pareil… Non, des oranges ! C'est mieux ! Et aussi des mannequins de taille humaines mais en tissus…

– Bien, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur.

Dobby s'en fut précipitamment. Draco sourit et descendit au sous-sol où Harry était déjà. Il déposa la fiole dans un coin de la salle et s'y plaça.

– Bien, dit Draco. En attendant que Dobby m'apporte ce que je lui ai demandé, laisse-moi te donner un petit cours. En premier lieu, tu sais qu'il existe deux sortes de magie. Non pas la noire et la blanche, mais la passive et l'offensive. Je vais t'apprendre la passive… L'offensive viendra… plus tard.

Harry sortit sa baguette et invoqua un fauteuil en face de Draco, avant de s'y asseoir. Draco fronça les sourcils et, clignant des yeux, fit disparaître le fauteuil.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour dormir, Potter ! Ne fais rien venir dans cette pièce car son espace est vital pour cette première leçon !

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir par terre.

– Lève-toi je te prie, dit Draco.

Harry lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et finit par se relever.

– Bien, dit Draco. En premier lieu, il faudrait que tu puisses transplaner dans cette pièce. Peux-tu t'arranger pour que ça soit le cas ?

– Je peux toujours transplaner dans cette pièce, il n'y a aucun problème avec cela.

– Bien, dit Draco.

Il y eut un petit bruit à la porte.

– Entre Dobby, dit Draco.

L'elfe le fit, portant une corbeille de fruit et des mannequins le suivant comme des pantins.

– Merci, dit le blond. Éparpille les fruits dans la pièce et places les mannequins contre les murs, l'un à côté de l'autre…

Harry jeta à Draco un regard interloqué.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Draco sourit mystérieusement.

– Tu verras, dit-il. Le bac d'eau chaude est bien derrière la porte ?

– Oui, Draco Malfoy, monsieur, répondit l'elfe. Avec les deux serviettes demandées…

Draco eut un sourire.

– Merci Dobby, tu peux disposer… Et ferme la porte derrière toi !

L'elfe de maison partit.

– Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Harry, me fais-tu confiance ?

– Euh… Définies-moi, faire confiance à quelqu'un qui trafique quelque chose qui ne me plait pas vraiment.

– Il n'y a aucun danger, dit Draco. Je vais juste t'apprendre la magie sans baguette passive… Mais pour cela, il faut que tu suives mes instructions sans hésitations…

Harry le regarda un moment d'un regard pénétrant.

– D'accord.

Draco sourit.

– Bien. Alors je veux que tu transplanes devant moi et que tu me tournes le dos… Mais attention ! Je veux que tu transplanes devant moi… tout en laissant tes vêtements derrière toi !

Harry le regarda avec de gros yeux, figé.

– Fais-moi confiance et fais-le, dit Draco. Transplanes devant moi… Complètement nu !

Harry soupira et dans un _clac_ sonore, il disparut hors de la pièce, se retrouvant juste devant la porte de celle-ci, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, complètement nu – à sa grande horreur. Derrière lui, Draco sourit.

– Ne sois pas tendu, dit-il d'une voix douce, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Je veux que tu te détendes au maximum et que tu fermes les yeux. Et surtout, surtout… écoute ma voix… N'écoute qu'elle !

Harry respira à fond et ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans son esprit et autour de lui. Les mains de Draco se mirent soudainement à se balader sur le corps d'Harry.

– Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi, tu comprendras le moment venu. Vide ton esprit et concentre-toi sur ma voix et sur ce que je te fais. Imagine qu'il n'y a ni mur ni sol et encore moins de plafond !

– Ça c'est déjà fait…

– Parfait, murmura Draco, se mains passant plus vivement sur les formes d'Harry. Peux-tu te concentrer sur ta magie, à présent ?

– Je le pourrais probablement plus si tu arrêtais ton petit manège, gronda Harry, rouvrant les yeux.

– C'est fait exprès, idiot ! dit Draco. Recommence tout depuis le début…

Harry soupira et referma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau à faire le vide tout autour de lui.

– Sens-tu ta magie ? demanda Draco.

– Je crois que oui…

Draco sourit.

– Te sens-tu léger ? demanda Draco.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que je qualifierai mon état, mais ça lui ressemble…

– Comment le qualifierais-tu ? demanda Draco, sérieux.

– Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour l'expliquer.

– Essaye, murmura Draco. Ton état est important pour ce qui va suivre…

– Ça ressemble beaucoup à l'état que produit le sortilège d'allégresse.

Draco leva un sourcil.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'essaye de te faire ressentir… Mais peu importe… Ce que tu ressens… Sers-toi de ta magie pour que tout ce qu'il y a ici… soit dans le même état…

Une curieuse bise se leva dans la pièce, rafraîchissante et douce, venant tout doucement envahir la pièce. Draco sourit et admira les oranges s'élever dans les airs ainsi que les mannequins.

– Parfait, dit-il, ses mains s'activant sur Harry. Imagine que tout tourne. Rien n'est stable, tout bouge ! La pièce bouge…

Les lèvres du blond vinrent dévorer le cou d'Harry.

Celui-ci frissonna brutalement, mais pourtant, tout ce qui les entourait se mit doucement à virevolter un peu partout. Le sourire de Draco s'étendit et il continua ses caresses légères et ses baisers enflammés.

– Regarde, Harry, dit-il. Ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde !

C'est ce que celui-ci fit doucement, osant à peine entrouvrir les yeux au début. Tout autour de lui était doucement agité par la brise qui s'était élevé et qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux, les laissant dans, ce que l'on aurait dit, l'œil d'une tornade.

– Fais-les accélérer, dit Draco, ses mains descendant lentement le long du corps d'Harry.

Celui-ci referma simplement les yeux et respira à fond. Draco continua de descendre ses mains, les passant sur le ventre d'Harry avec une lenteur exacerbant, frôlant à peine la peau. Harry eut un second frissonnement, et sitôt celui-ci passé, a bise se déchaîna en un vent plus violent. Draco se retint de justesse de rire et continua ses touchers très légers.

– Il va falloir apaiser tout ça, maintenant, dit-il. Et les poser en douceur sur le sol…

– En douceur hein ? marmonna Harry, tandis que le vent de semblait pas décroître.

Draco rit.

– Oui, dit-il. Il faut que tu arrives à te calmer… Doucement…

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

– Je peux t'apaiser si tu veux…, dit Draco en souriant d'un air lubrique.

Harry rougit légèrement.

– Non, ça va aller.

Draco rit.

– Si tu le dis, murmura Draco en léchant son cou.

Harry ne répondit rien, tandis que tout ce déchaînait encore autour d'eux.

– Calme-toi doucement, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Harry se détendit un peu plus, respirant tranquillement tandis que l'image de la tornade qu'il avait à l'esprit se calmait peu à peu, dissipée par un éclaircissement entre des nuages.

– Voilà, dit Draco, regardant les objets. Je veux qu'ils se posent doucement au sol, Harry… Trèèès doucement…

Celui-ci ne rouvrit pas les yeux tandis que le vent se transformait à nouveau en bise et que tous les objets perdaient considérablement de la hauteur. Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent du sol, s'y posant finalement avec douceur. Draco se détendit très nettement et cessa tout contact avec Harry.

-Bien, dit-il.

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, et soudainement, une orange quitta le sol, partant tel un Vif d'or dans l'air percutant tous les murs. Draco sursauta derrière Harry, tandis que celui-ci suivit aussitôt des yeux le fruit qui se figea dans sa course folle, restant en suspend dans l'air. Draco poussa un soupir.

– Je disais donc… Presque bien !

Harry ne répondit rien, fixant toujours le fruit des yeux et que celui-ci chutait brusquement vers le sol, éclatant sous l'impact. Ils furent tous deux aspergés par du jus d'orange, Draco soupirant.

– Presque… presque…

– Ouais, bah, c'est toujours mieux que si rien ne s'était produit.

– Tu peux me croire, ça se serait produit, dit Draco en se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant pour faire entrer le baquet. Viens te… laver un peu…

– Humpff… Je peux très bien aller prendre une douche…

– Nous n'avons pas fini, dit Draco. Et j'ai demandé à Dobby de faire descendre ce baquet exprès…

– Quoi ? Pas fini ?

– Non, dit Draco. Je ne t'ai pas fait transplaner hors de tes vêtements pour rien…

– C'était trop beau pour être vrai, marmonna Harry, s'approchant tout de même.

Tandis que le brun se lavait avec le baquet, Draco profita de son inattention pour habiller chaque mannequin d'un des vêtements d'Harry. Il rangea ensuite les oranges par magie dans le panier et se tourna vers son amant qui s'essuyait.

– Nous pouvons passer à la suite, dit Draco.

Harry se retourna vers lui, fin prêt. Draco sourit.

– Chacun de tes vêtements sont sur un de ces mannequins, dit Draco. Tu dois te débrouiller pour qu'ils disparaissent du mannequin et apparaissent sur toi…

– Tu ne me dis pas comment faire ? s'étonna le brun.

– Tu as transplané, tout à l'heure, dit Draco. Souviens-toi de cette sensation…

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué et se retourna vers ses vêtements qui s'alignaient tout autour de lui. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Un moment s'écoula, et, au bout d'un moment, un phénomène magique se produisit en effet, mais plutôt que de faire venir un vêtement à lui, Harry transplana lui-même et se retrouva assis dans une des renfoncements du mur qui s'alignaient de façon régulière.

– Ahem…, fit-il.

Draco pouffa et se concentra pour faire sortir Harry de là.

– Tu n'es pas doué, dit-il.

– Humpf. Je commence figure-toi !

Draco sourit et le fit venir magiquement jusque lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

– Je sais… Ne sois donc pas si teigneux.

– Moi teigneux ! Peuh !

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

Draco rit.

– Pense à ce que tu as ressenti en transplanant. C'est la même technique que pour les oranges. Ce que tu as ressenti… Essaye de le faire ressentir à tes vêtements tout en projetant ta magie… ça paraît étrange, mais crois-moi ça marche…

Harry soupira.

– Je vais essayer…

Draco sourit et le regarda avec intérêt. Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais pourtant le même phénomène se reproduit, et cette fois-ci, il se retrouva, cette fois-ci, assis sur l'immense lustre qui pendait en plafond.

– Putain de merde !

– Calme, dit Draco en le faisant redescendre.

– Mais je suis totalement calme. Je dis seulement que j'ai pas la bonne saloperie de façon !

Draco le serra contre lui.

– Si, tu l'as. Concentre-toi bien. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas toi qui doit bouger mais les vêtements.

– Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Draco déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Tu veux une pause ?

– Je ne dirais pas non en effet, répondit Harry, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Draco sourit et l'entraîna pour s'asseoir contre un mur.

– Tu es fort fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai connu pire.

Harry lui sourit. Draco le lui rendit et enleva son pull pour le lui tendre, se retrouvant torse nu.

– Enfile ça, lui dit-il. Tu vas attraper froid, sinon…

– Eh bien, ce sera ta faute, lui répondit moqueusement Harry passant tout de même le pull par-dessus sa tête. Draco sourit et le serra contre lui, attrapant ses jambes pour les passer sur les siennes.

– Rien de mieux que la chaleur humaine, non ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

– Ahem, attends, laisse-moi y penser…

Draco sourit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

– A quoi penses-tu quand tu essayes de faire venir tes vêtements à toi ? demanda-t-il.

– Hmmm… Seulement à un déplacement de l'objet vers moi.

– Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit Draco. Tu dois… Imaginer que les vêtements sont des personnes… Et que tu veux les faire transplaner à toi !

– Plutôt étrange comme concept.

– Étrange, mais utile… Cela dit, tu n'es pas obligé d'y arriver aujourd'hui…

– Pourtant, j'aimerai bien. Ça me rappelle un peu la fois où Remus a essayé de m'apprendre le Patronus.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Draco.

– Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour l'apprendre, les premières fois, tout ce que je faisais, c'était m'évanouir.

Draco sourit.

– Ici, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas… Mais j'aimerais que tu réussisses au moins un mannequin… Te sens-tu fatigué ?

– Non, je t'ai déjà répondu à propos de cette question.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda le blond.

– De toute façon, j'ai bien dormi cette nuit.

– Cette nuit ou cet après-midi ? demanda Draco. Ou encore ce matin après m'avoir férocement sauté dessus…

–À peu près partout dans la journée…

Draco pouffa.

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se détacha de lui.

– On reprend ?

– D'accord, dit Draco. Mais rends-moi mon pull.

Harry lui jeta un regard implorant.

– Imagine que tu arrives à… Ooh, non, tant pis… Dis-toi juste que je t'aurai prévenu !

Harry le regarda étrangement et enleva le pull.

– Pourquoi me le rends-tu ? demanda le blond.

– Parce que tu le voulais.

– Je ne veux pas spécialement mon pull, dit Draco. Mais imagine que tu arrives à faire apparaître ton pull sur toi ! De quoi auras-tu l'air ?

– D'un crétin, alors reprend-le.

Draco sourit.

– À vos ordres, majesté, dit-il.

Il reprit le pull mais ne le remit pas.

Harry lui tourna à nouveau dos et ferma à nouveau les yeux, non sans avoir balayé les mannequins du regard. Derrière son dos, Draco croisa les doigts. Harry fit le vide autour de lui, la pièce semblant également disparaître pour lui. Il ne fit que se focaliser sur son jeans qui était à sa droite. Alors qu'il semblait s'apprêtait à transplaner, il freina aussitôt le processus et le fit en sens inverse, sans trop savoir comment. Il sentit aussitôt une douce matière enveloppée ses jambes. Derrière-lui, Draco applaudit. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire peint sur son visage.

– Félicitation, dit Draco qui se retint de faire remarquer à Harry qu'il avait oublié ses sous-vêtements.

– Ce n'était pas si compliqué finalement…

– Vraiment ? demanda Draco. Essaye avec les autres vêtements, pour voir !

Harry le regarda d'un air boudeur et se retourna à nouveau, recommençais le même processus. Draco, bras croisé, sourit d'un air narquois. Harry réussit à faire revenir à son pull, une chaussette sur deux et sa montre. Il finit par s'arrêter là, haletant. Draco alla passer ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

– C'est bon ainsi, dit-il. Bravo…

Harry ferma les yeux.

– De toute façon, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Draco sourit.

– Tu sauras remonter ?

– Oh, pour ça, aucun problème !

– Alors remontons… Mais avant, prends ça… ça t'aideras à ne pas vaciller…

Draco sortit la potion revitalisante qu'il avait pris et la tendit à Harry. Harry la secoua devant ses yeux, puis la déboucha et l'avala cul sec, peu désireux de la goutter. Draco rangea le peu qu'il y avait de désordre dans la pièce puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, enfilant son pull. Avant de sortir, il regarda les mannequins encore habillés des rares vêtements d'Harry et, d'un claquement de langue, les fit apparaître sur le Survivant à l'endroit où ils devaient se trouver.

– Merci bien, dit Harry, sortant de la pièce et traversant le hall, avant de monter l'escalier d'un pas lent.

Draco le suivit d'un pas traînant, fermant derrière lui et par magie chaque porte qu'il croisait. Harry se rendit au salon et se laissa tomber sur le divan, fermant les yeux.

– Tu es sûr de ne pas être fatigué ? demanda Draco, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

– Bah… Un petit peu seulement.

– Et si nous allions manger un morceau, nous changer et ensuite au cinéma ? Je n'y suis plus allé depuis longtemps et ça serait bien…

Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit d'un air tendre.

– Entendu.

**oooOOOooo0oooOOOooo**

_Voilà voilà! On espère grandement que vous aurez apprécié! Bon, d'accord, il y avait des passages étranges, des passes assez abracadabrant (l'entraînement de Harry), et d'autre plus charmant!  
Mais bon, au moins, vous ne vous êtes sans doute pas ennuyer, du moins, on l'espère!_

_Si vous voulez nous le dire, reviewez... Si vous avez une menace de mort à nous envoyez, reviewez, si c'est une déclaration d'amour, reviewez, si c'est tout autre chose... reviewez! On vous aime! _

7 Août 2005

_Laika__&Umbre77_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer**: Comme toujours... Rien ne nous appatient... Tout est à Rowling... Pas d'argent (snif snif...) Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs :** Rien de spécial... Vous commencez à être habitué loll! Je peux pas posté plus vite, c'est hors de mes moyens!

**RARs******

**Karotte** Ouais ben, ça faisait un moment! On peut dire que t'as du bol toi! Tu lis le chapitre, tu review, et le même jour (pour moi, si t'es pas Québecoise...), tu peux lire la suite loll! Hébé...  
Menfin...

Voilà la suite!  
bonne lecture!

**Lincy** Eh bien, toi t'es une fana, pour lire et relire, dis donc!  
Mais si ça te plait, c'est ça l'important!

Et oui, t'es vraiment bizarre lol! Aimer Max! Comment on peut aimer ce... connard! Loll Mais bon... Oui, on va avoir de nouveau des nouvelles de lui, t'en fais pas :P

**Meihra** Oui, on adore le faire souffrir, notre Draco! On y peut rien! Haha!

En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent... C'est certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'action à long terme... Mais c'était toujours bien d'avoir quelques petits bouts, d'un peu de tout, non ? ;)  
Je crois que c'est à peu près pareil pour celui-ci... Je l'ai pas relu depuis une éternité... J'vais le faire après l'avoir posté! Lol!  
J'te souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

**Chrys63 :** L'esprit de son père... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Lucius à la fin lol ? Il est MORT! Donc... Ce n'est pas lui qui vole son énergie à Draco...

Ceci dit... Va lire, tu auras peut-être quelques réponses ;) Bonne lecture!

**BadAngel666 :** ... T'es la première qui nous demande si Lucius est vraiment mort... Et la réponse en oui! Oui, Harry la massacré lol!

Comment Voldy est au courant ? Mais il a des espions partout, voyons! Comment veux-tu qu'ils ne soient pas au courant, autrement ?

Héhé!  
Bonne lecture!

**Élodie :** Haha, t'as lu 8h de temps toutes nos fics ? Ben t'étais motivée, dis donc!

Et tu vas pouvoir continuer à être motivé, car voilà un nouveau chapitre!  
A plus!

**Sahada** Si, si, il était plus sensé... Mais on aime le faire souffrir, mouhahahahaha! Que veux-tu! Menfin, il fera plus attention à l'avenir... Héhéhé!

**Serpentis-draco** Ouais bah, nous aussi on l'a aimé le chapitre précédent, mais c'était pour l'écrire On espère que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci... Moi je me souviens plus ce qu'il y a dedans loll!  
Pas ma faute!

**Iza** On sait, que Draco devrait faire plus attention! Mais on aime le faire souffrir, que veux-tu!  
Petit scoop : Il crève à la fin! Donc... Faut faire en sorte qu'il... crève justement! Loll!  
A plus!

**Oxaline** Mouhahaha, Umbre a été diaboliqua avec Blaise, mais c'tais assez marrant à écrire  
Le rêve aussi, on s'est bien amusé...  
mais ça fait tellement longtemps!  
Si bien que je me souviens plus de ce chapitre-ci!  
Bref! Bonne lecture!

**Zuriael** Eh bien espérons que tu seras toujours aussi avide dans ce chapitre loll! Bonne lecture!

**Garla**** sama :** Baaah, duré seulement quatre chapitres... On aurait pu vous faire souffrir plus longtemps, mouhahahaha!

Ceci dit... Merci pour ta review!

**Kameya** Mon Dieu, t'es cinglée d'avoir lu autant loll! Tes neurones doivent être mortes.

Euuuh, c'est pas écrit dans le chapitre, qui faisait souffrir Draco ? Hmmm... Je m'en souviens pas, j'irai relire loll! C'est peut-être dans celui-ci, finalement...  
Et non, pas de Ronny ami avec Ryry!  
bonne lecture!

**Lyciaa** Ouais ben, notre O&F fait pas des MAJ souvent, mais on les adore tout de même, ces filles loll!

Ceci dit... J'espère que ce chapitre là te fera tout autant plaisir!  
A plus!

**Vert emeraude :** Beeen... Le rêve avait pas de but... On voulait juste vous en apprendre un peu plus sur Draco, voilà.  
Et bien sûr, qu'il a déjà déshabillé Harry d'un claquement de langue, notre Draco! Pour qui tu le prends lolll ?  
A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Bon ben là, on est très en retard sur le review, parce que j'attend le deuxième et que MA MÈRE A PAS ENCORE FAIT LE CHÈQUE! ELLE DOIT LE FAIRE DEMAIN GRRRR! J'vais lui laissé un mot, avant d'aller dormir! « POSTER LES CHÈÈÈÈÈÈÈÈQUES »! Mais bref!

J'abrège, parce que je veux poster!  
Bonne lecture donc!

**DuoXheero** Eh bien la voilà la suite! T'as plus à attendre! Bonne lecture!

**Yami**** Aku :** Tu m'as fait une longue review... Et je vais trop pas te faire quelque chose de long... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux! Faut savoir faire des sacrifices!  
oui, ça se peut bien que j'ai oublié de copier/coller certaines parties... Mais bon, je fais pas de miracle et c'est Dod qui corrige! Donc... Je lui fais confiance! Allez la frapper elle! Mouhahahaha!

En ce qui concerne le chapitre, on est bel et bien en train de tué Dray à le faire faire de la magie et des tentatives de suicides manqués, mais on nous changera pas, on aime le faire souffrir lolll!  
Pour le reste, tu as déjà tout dit dans te review!  
J'te souhaite donc bonne lecture!

**Amy Keira :** Parce qu'on voulait faire quelque chose de spécial pendant l'entraînement... Et qu'on a pas trop pensé « magie », mais bon, on peut dire, maintenant, qu'il s'en servira plus trop, t'inquiète! A plus!

**Mily**** Black :** loll! Oublie la boîte, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça! Ça va les aider quelques fois, sans plus! Lâchez-la, elle est vraiment pas méchante...  
Pour la magie de Draco, on y peut rien... Mais il va moins s'en servir soit en sûr...  
Maintenant, va lire le msg à la fin des Rars, tu sauras pourquoi je coupe là! Salut!

**Lee-Nc-Kass** On sait, on sait que Draco devait pas se servir de sa magie... Et Harry va tenter de ne plus la lui faire utiliser à l'avenir, crois-moi!  
Pour ce qui est du chapitre, j'ai aucune idée si y'a un lemon dedans, je l'ai pas relu depuis vraiment longtemps! Tu verras bien par toi-même

**La-shinegami** Haha! Que veux-tu, on avait de l'imagination! On verra si tu l'aimeras toujours autant, cette maladie...

**Onarluca** Héhé... Ouais, il fait un bon prof, mais un peu sépcial, non ? ;)

**__**

**__**

_Dsl__ de la rapidité des RArs, je voulais les faire vite ce soir! J'ai seulement mis l'essentiel._

**_Au bout du monde_**

**_Chapitre 05 :_**__

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, ce fut une luminosité particulièrement intense qui réveilla Draco. Il fut légèrement étonné de s'éveiller de lui-même, mais se rappela bien vite qu'ils s'étaient couchés particulièrement tôt la veille. Se redressant légèrement dans son lit et écartant par la même occasion les couvertures, il sentit une masse chaude gémir à côté de lui et se décaler sur le matelas, venant se blottir contre lui et passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Visiblement, Harry, bien qu'endormit tenait à ce qu'il reste au lit. Draco sourit et passa un bras autour du corps d'Harry, souriant. Il laissa son regard fatigué dériver vers la fenêtre qui lui agressa légèrement les yeux par sa luminosité. Plissant légèrement des paupières, Draco afficha un large sourire en constatant qu'un torrent de neige se déversait sur Londres. Inconsciemment – ou peut-être pas – Harry frotta sa joue contre sa cuisse, marmonnant vaguement dans son sommeil. Draco frissonna et baissa la tête vers Harry.

– Ry ? demanda-t-il.

– Humpffgnnnnrrh, fut tout ce qu'il obtint en guise de réponse.

– Il neige, murmura Draco en caressant les cheveux de son amant.

Harry ne fit que resserrer sa prise sur la taille du blond, bâillant.

– Hmm ? fit-il, papillonnant légèrement des yeux.

– Il neige, répéta Draco. Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra, mais il neige…

L'expression du visage de Draco reflétait sans problème sa joie. Harry lui fit un sourire endormi et bâilla à nouveau, s'étirant comme un chat. Draco se pencha doucement, déposant un baiser sur son nez.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

– Très bien, tu m'as tenu au chaud. Quoi que j'avoue avoir fait de drôles de rêves, mais ils sont trop flous désormais pour que je puisse te les expliquer.

– De drôles de rêves ? demanda Draco. À quel sujet ?

– Bah, j'en sais trop rien. Tu étais dedans, je crois avoir vu également… Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, et un tas de gens habillés en noir, des Mangemorts, très probablement.

Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille de d'Harry, se glissant habillement contre le corps du brun pour mieux le serrer contre lui.

– Il avait une fin heureuse, ce rêve ?

Harry ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le ventre du blond, soupirant paisiblement.

– En fait… Oui et non. Je ne sais pas trop… Je crois me rappeler que Voldemort me parlait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre, et qu'il en était enragé…

– Et crois-moi, tant que je serai en vie, il enragera car il ne te touchera pas d'un millimètre ! gronda Draco, le serrant avec possessivité.

Harry sourit contre lui.

– Alors je n'ai rien à craindre.

Il rouvrit un œil et fixa le visage de Draco.

– Tu as l'air en meilleure forme…

– Je vais mieux, en effet, dit Draco. Le soulagement, sans doute…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

– Ou peut-être parce que c'est un jour spéciale… Joyeux Noël, mon amour…

Et il déposa un petit baiser sur la peau de son amant, souriant. Harry saisit son visage entre ses mains, dénouant ses bras d'autour de la taille du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– À toi aussi, mon ange.

Draco happa aussitôt ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus profondément, soupirant d'aise. Quand ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il se blottit contre Harry, heureux.

– As-tu prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

Harry, qui passait doucement et interminablement ses doigts sur le ventre du blond, secoua vaguement la tête.

– Rien du tout, excepté rester avec toi. Il y a seulement Molly qui nous a invité à dîner ce soir.

Draco frissonna.

– Et tu… Tu veux y aller ? demanda-t-il, regardant la fenêtre avec – semblait-il – indifférence.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

– J'aimerais bien… Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec tout le monde. La plupart des gens que je connais y seront…

Draco gigota, mal à l'aise.

– Ce serait bien que tu retrouves ta famille, en effet, dit-il, regardant toujours la fenêtre. De toute façon, j'ai pas mal de potions à faire…

Harry sursauta et se légèrement de lui afin de le regarder bien en face, fronçant les sourcils.

– Pa… Pardon ? Tu ne viendras pas ? demanda-t-il surpris, un note de déception se glissant dans sa voix. Mais c'est Noël ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester seul ici, le soir de Noël, à faire des potions ? Même Dobby a son congé.

Draco préféra baisser les yeux.

– Je crois que j'ai déjà provoqué assez de disputes comme ça, non ? Je ne veux vraiment pas gâcher un jour comme celui-ci…

– Des disputes ? Ron est un idiot, tu ne vas pas te faire de remords pour si peu ?

Draco resta silencieux un petit moment avant de murmurer :

– Noël n'est pas fait pour être gâché…. Je préfère m'abstenir !

– Mais il serait gâché si tu ne venais pas !

– J'en doute… Ils seront sans doute soulagés de mon absence…

– Il n'y a que Ron qui ne t'a pas encore accepté.

Harry marqua une pause.

– Et puis, si tu n'y vas pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

– C'est stupide, dit Draco. Tu dois y aller ! C'est ta famille !

– Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

– Oh que si ! dit Draco. Il faut que tu y ailles !

– Alors tu viendras avec moi !

– Mais ça va tout gâcher ! s'exclama Draco. Et j'aurai l'impression d'être un cafard dans un plat de salade !

– Pas du tout ! Remus et Hermione t'apprécient, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Et plusieurs autres également.

– Granger ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois ! Et Remus s'est sans doute sentit obligé ! C'est dans son caractère d'être gentil !

– Draco, tu ne le connais même pas.

Le blond se renfrogna.

– Non, c'est vrai ! Mais je me connais et je sais comment on me perçoit ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me regarde avec hésitation et qu'on m'adresse trois fois la parole dans la soirée pour me demander timidement le pot de sel ! La soirée sera gâchée par la gêne et je préfère m'abstenir !

Harry grogna et se leva sur lit.

– Je vais voir à l'étage si je n'aurai pas à faire quelques courses pour avoir un dîner plus ou moins potable, ce soir.

Draco ne le laissa pas partir, l'attrapant par la taille.

– Non ! dit-il. Écoute, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas ! Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi et je…

La voix du blond diminua et il s'affaissa sur lui-même, ses paupières se fermant tandis que tout son corps se courbait vers l'avant, comme écrasé par une fatigue trop grande. Harry ouvrit de gros yeux et rattrapa de justesse Draco. Celui-ci ne sembla aucunement percevoir qu'il se faisait soulever. Harry l'emmena jusqu'au lit où il le déposa doucement, replacement quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

– Eh merde… Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, marmonna-t-il, le recouvrant de la couverture.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, papillonnant des yeux.

– Rien, dit-il. Un coup de fatigue… ça arrive de temps en temps. Mais ça va, c'est passé…

– Bien sûr, c'est ça… Non, reste allongé !

– Je t'assure que c'est passé ! dit Draco en essayant de calmer Harry. C'est la troisième fois que j'en ai un, mais tout va bien…

Harry soupira.

– Je ne vais pas là-bas ce soir, c'est décidé. Pas avec ces crises que tu as, de temps à autre.

– Bien sûr que si, tu y vas ! Je t'ai dit que je n'en ai eu que trois ! Et cela depuis le commencement… La dernière remonte au jour ou je me suis blessé à l'arcade… Mais je resterai gentiment au lit ainsi, ça ne m'arrivera pas.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Je préfère rester avec toi.

Draco soupira, mais ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

– Mais je vais bien…

– Peut-être, mais c'est le réveillon de Noël, et je ne veux pas te laisser seul !

Draco sembla déchiré.

– Bien, bien… Je viendrai donc avec toi…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, d'y aller, avec cette crise que tu viens de faire…

Draco sourit.

– Tout ira bien ! Je me sens déjà bien mieux !

Harry finit par soupirer.

– Si tu le dis, alors c'est d'accord…

Draco eut un sourire et tendit les bras pour serrer Harry contre lui.

– Je te remercie de t'inquiéter, mais tout va bien… Et si nous allions déjeuner ?

Harry eut un petit sourire.

– Ce serait en effet une bonne idée… Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

Draco lui offrit un sourire.

– Moi… Moi aussi, dit-il, se maudissant d'avoir hésité.

Harry ne sembla pourtant pas le remarquer se contenta de l'embrasser, le tirant hors du lit.

Draco le fit cependant stopper.

– Hem… Je sais pas toi, mais je préfère m'habiller avant de descendre !

Harry eut un sourire moqueur et laissa son regard errer sur le corps du blond.

– C'est vrai qu'il fait plutôt frais aujourd'hui.

Draco rougit et se recouvrit du drap.

– Oui, en effet, dit-il.

Le brun lui lança un clin d'œil et se dirigea finalement vers la sortie de la pièce.

– Tu pourrais m'attendre ! bouda Draco, une moue agacée sur le visage.

Harry se retourna vers lui, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

– Mais j'allais te préparer un bon déjeuner.

– C'est pas une raison, dit Draco en faisant venir à lui un pantalon et une chaude et épaisse robe de chambre.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Snape ne t'avait pas dit de ne pas faire de magie ?

Draco eut l'air fautif.

– Euh… Si…

Harry soupira.

– Tu devrais l'écouter, Draco.

Le blond enfila sa robe de chambre puis sauta dans son pantalon.

– Je sais… Mais c'est un vieux réflexe… Il me faut le temps de le perdre, dit-il en s'avançant lentement vers Harry.

– Alors mieux vaut que tu le perdes rapidement, crois-moi ! répondit Harry, son sourire revenu.

Draco se contenta de grimacer.

– Je vais faire de mon mieux…

– La question n'est pas là. C'est pour ta propre sécurité…

– Malheureusement, si, la question est là…. Une habitude est le fléau des traitements… Crois-moi !

– C'est plutôt un peu des deux, à mon avis…

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

– Oui, sans doute… Bon, on va manger ou on reste ici à parler de n'importe quoi ?

– Je préfèrerais aller manger, personnellement.

– Je préférerais aussi…

Harry lui sourit et lui ouvrit galamment la porte, le laissant sortir pour refermer la panneau de bois derrière lui-même pas la suite. Draco préféra descendre les marches lentement, craignant que ses jambes ne lui fassent défaut. Harry, pour sa part, ne s'en offusqua pas le moindre du monde et n'éleva aucun commentaire, se contentant de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au rez-de-chaussée et Draco se poussa sur le côté pour laisser passer Harry. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu aurais peut-être dû rester allongé un peu plus longtemps…

– Je vais bien, dit Draco d'un ton sans réplique. Je préfère seulement avancer lentement, au cas où… Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir…

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

– Je vais à la cuisine, finit-il par déclarer.

Draco hocha de la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, hésitant avant de dire :

– Ne fais pas à manger pour trente-six personnes !

Harry sourit, mais ne se retourna pas, et se contenta d'entrer dans la cuisine, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Draco le suivit d'un pas mesuré, agacé par l'épuisement qui l'avait saisi. Il espérait réellement qu'il irait mieux avant le soir… Entrant dans la cuisine, il constata que Harry était déjà installé au fourneau, agitant sa baguette par-ci et par-là.

– Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda le blond, bâillant.

Harry lui sourit par-dessus son épaule.

– Non, contente-toi seulement de t'asseoir et laisse-moi faire.

Draco eut une moue mais obéit.

– Je crois que je vais… allez boire la potion que Sev' m'a conseillé…

– Si tu n'es pas revenu dans une vingtaine de minutes, je viens de te chercher… On ne sait jamais.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête avant de sortir. Il remonta à l'étage pour prendre une de ses dernières fioles de potion énergisante et redescendit tout aussi vite pour retourner à la cuisine. Il se mit à farfouilla dans les armoires impeccablement rangées.

– Que cherches-tu ? demanda Harry, sans se retourner.

– De la cannelle, répondit Draco. Sev' m'a dit d'en ajouter à ma potion…

– Tiens, répondit Harry, lui tendant le flacon avec lequel il venait de saupoudrer généreusement au-dessus du bol où s'agitait un fouet qui était animé par un sortilège.

– Merci, répondit Draco en le prenant.

Il décapsula sa fiole de potion et versa un peu da cannelle dedans. Le liquide se mit à pétiller et à briller, devenant subitement argentée. Draco regarda le mélange avec scepticisme avant de le caller d'un seul coup. Il posa le flacon sur le comptoir et alla s'asseoir, attendant les effets de la potion. Ceux-ci ne se firent pas attendre, une énergie sans pareille s'insufflant rapidement dans ses veines. Pendant un vague instant, sa magie se révéla ainsi que le fil rouge qui était alors monté jusqu'à ses genoux mais sembla être partiellement repoussé. Harry s'était retourné derrière lui et fixait le trait rouge, un pli soucieux barrant son front. La ligne disparut cependant, de même que la petite aura de magie. L'air bien plus éveillé qu'avant, Draco sourit.

– C'est d'enfer, ce truc ! dit-il, riant.

L'Auror retrouva également son sourire.

– Ç'a a beau être les effets de la potion, je suis bien content de te retrouver un peu plus enjoué.

Draco sourit.

– Et moi, ravi de ne plus avoir envie de fermer les yeux.

Le blond se redressa et s'étendit, la robe de chambre s'écartant légèrement pour révéler son ventre bien plus mince qu'avant. Harry écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers le bol dans lequel reposait un pâte à crêpe. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un des quatre ronds du four, une poêle alla s'y déposer et le brun s'approcha du tout, le bol dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre.

– Combien en veux-tu ? demanda le brun.

– Hu ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers Harry. Bah, pas grand-chose… Je n'ai pas très faim… Disons deux…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, en moins de deux minutes, tous les couverts durent déposés devant lui et les pancakes ne furent pas très longs à venir rejoindre le tout. Draco sourit.

– Tu es doué, pour la cuisine…

– J'aime bien cuisiner, à vrai dire… Et puis, avec tante Pétunia, j'ai dû apprendre vite et bien, pour que tout soit parfois pour son petit « Dudleychounet ».

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton enfance, réalisa soudainement Draco, fixant Harry avec intérêt.

– Bah, c'est qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à en tirer.

– Tout ce qui te concerne est intéressant pour moi, dit Draco, soudainement sérieux.

Harry haussa les épaules, et Draco put voir le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de Harry, celui-ci se trouvant de profil.

– J'ai été plutôt malheureux…

– Malheureux ? demanda Draco d'un air triste.

– Disons que la famille de ma mère a toujours méprisé la magie. Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère, méprisait également cette dernière. Alors, étant le rejeton d'un couple de sorciers, ils ne purent que me haïr pendant toutes ces années, et c'est encore le cas, je n'en doute pas.

Draco soupira.

– Je suis désolé d'apprendre ça, dit-il. Es-tu heureux, maintenant ?

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

– Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus heureux.

– J'ai une vague idée, mais je n'en parlerai pas aujourd'hui. À quelle heure devons-nous aller chez les Weasley ?

– Un peu avant le dîner… Vers seize heures.

Draco hocha de la tête et commença à manger lentement, préférant ne pas être malade comme la dernière fois. D'un coup de baguette, Harry éteignit le four et vint s'asseoir face au blond, son assiette bien pleine posée devant lui. Draco sourit en le regardant dévorer son plat et regarda le sien avec désespoir. Il n'avait déjà plus faim… Soupirant, il se força tout de même à finir son premier pancake, attendant quelques minutes avant d'entamer le second avec difficulté. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et avala ce qu'il avait déjà entamé.

– Dray… Si tu n'as plus faim, ne mange pas. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu sois malade, encore une fois…

Draco soupira.

– Je préfère manger, dit Draco. Je vais finir par ressembler à un squelette !

– Ce ne sera pas mieux si rien ne te reste dans l'estomac…

Draco reposa sa fourchette.

– Tu as sans doute raison, dit-il. Mais j'ai tout de même perdu dix kilos depuis notre retour…

Harry soupira à son tour.

– Vivement qu'on trouve le fauteur de trouble qui t'occasionne tous ces problèmes.

– En effet, répondit Draco. Je me demande vraiment qui ça peut bien être…

– Quelqu'un dans l'entourage de Voldemort peut-être ?

– Certainement, dit Draco, l'air pensif. Mais qui, voilà la question…

– Ils sont nombreux… Nous ne pouvons que faire confiance à Snape qui a dit qu'il jetterait un coup d'œil.

– Je fais confiance à Sev' ! dit Draco, souriant.

– Nous sommes deux alors. Et c'est bien tout ce qu'il a de moi…

Draco eut une moue.

– Ne sois pas méchant avec Sev'… Il est gentil… Et il t'aime bien !

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange.

– Snape ? Bien m'aimer ?

– Oui, dit Draco. Bon, il ne le montre pas, mais il t'apprécie, je t'assure !

– Je jure que le jour où j'en aurais la preuve, je me transforme en loup et je joue au cabot !

Draco eut un sourire carnassier.

– Bien… Quel jour veux-tu le faire ?

– Le jour qui te plaira !

Draco rit sadiquement.

– La prochaine fois qu'il viendra, donc, dit le blond, amusé.

– Comme tu veux.

Harry haussa les épaules, le même sourire aux lèvres. Draco sourit et se leva, allant déposer l'assiette dans l'évier, les couverts se lavant automatiquement tandis que le Pancake disparaissait Merlin seul savait où.

– Tu comptes faire quoi, en attendant de se rendre chez Mrs Weasley ? demanda Harry.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit le blond. Et toi ?

– Aucune idée, c'est pour quoi je te posais la question…

Draco pouffa.

– Nous sommes mal embarqués, dans ce cas, avoua le blond. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

– Hmmm, tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ?

– Rester avec toi, ça me suffit, dit Draco. Mais nous pourrions… Aller jouer dehors ! Après tout, il y a de la neige, autant en profiter !

Harry sourit.

– Autant développer un peu plus ton rêve. C'est une bonne idée.

Draco sourit.

– En effet. Mais d'abord, allons nous habiller… Histoire de ne pas attraper froid !

– Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller en robe de chambre ? plaisanta gentiment Harry.

Draco hésita.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Ils sont mignons, tes voisins ?

– Une vieille teigne mariée au sosie de Rusard, d'un côté, de l'autre la maison est abandonnée et en face il s'agit d'un type plutôt bien foutu, cheveux châtain et yeux verts… Qui est complètement bourré à longueur de journée et qui prend certains produits peu recommandables.

– Mhmm, fit Draco. Intéressant l'alcoolo… Je vais y aller dans cette tenue…

– Mpfff, pas question, tu files t'habiller !

Draco pouffa.

– Bien, chef ! Mais tu devrais faire pareil ! En pyjama, tu vas geler !

– Quoi ? Tu ne le trouves pas bien mon pyjama ? Tu ne sais pas tout le pouvoir dont peut receler ce boxer, mon cher !

Draco rit.

– J'en ai une vague idée ! dit-il. Mais je ne veux pas que d'autres profitent de cette jolie vision matinale que tu m'offres ! Alors va te changer !

– Comme vous voudrez, vôtre Majesté.

Harry s'inclina et passa devant lui. Draco pouffa et le suivit, détaillant son amant.

– Si j'ai l'air d'un cadavre, toi, par contre… Tu es de plus en plus beau, laissa-t-il échapper.

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif.

– Un cadavre ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

– Je suis trop mince, grimaça-t-il.

– Avec le temps, tu reprendras du poil de la bête.

Draco haussa les épaules, détachant sa robe de chambre pour dévoiler son corps amaigri.

– Je l'espère, dit-il.

Harry ne cilla pas le moindre du monde et ne fit que lui sourire, tandis qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre.

– J'y veillerai !

Draco se contenta d'ouvrir l'armoire de leur chambre, regardant dedans avec intérêt. Harry vint se placer derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

– Je devrais aller m'asseoir où ça ne sera pas trop long ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Très drôle ! répliqua Draco. Commences déjà par t'habiller et on verra après, monsieur le rouspeteur !

– L'ennui, c'est que je ne peux pas choisir mes vêtements, puisque tu occupes déjà l'armoire.

Draco grogna.

– Je t'emmerde, Potter, dit-il.

Harry rit doucement et se détacha de lui.

– Je sais. Ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

– Poudlard.

Draco ricana.

– Chouette époque…

– Je donnerais beaucoup pour y retourner, à cette époque.

– Ah ? s'étonna Draco, sortant un pantalon de cuir blanc. Nos disputes te manquent ?

– Les disputes ? Non, pas du tout. Je parlais de toutes ces petites joies que j'ai pu recevoir pendant sept années, sept belles années, beaucoup trop courtes.

Draco sourit et prit un pull à col roulé de la même couleur que son pantalon.

Harry bâilla et s'étira avec nonchalance.

– Et toi, tu t'ennuies de certaines choses du château ? demanda Harry, se levant et s'approchant de la penderie.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Draco en enfilant un t-shirt puis son pull.

– Je me demande si Dumbledore aura besoin d'un professeur de DCFM, l'année prochaine, marmonna le brun, pour lui-même, farfouillant dans ses vêtements.

– Tu compte te proposer ? demanda Draco, enlevant son pantalon de pyjamas pour enfiler un boxer puis son pantalon.

– Seulement pour retrouver l'ambiance du collège, oui.

Draco eut l'air pensif.

– Je me demande ce que je ferai, pendant ce temps-là…

– Tu seras très probablement en cours… Et puis, je ne compte pas dormir là-bas.

– Il faudrait encore que je sois sélectionné…

– Tu le seras, crois-moi !

Draco garda le silence, enfilant une paire de chaussette. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, regardant par la fenêtre.

– Draco ! Garde un peu le sourire. Tu seras sélectionné ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu réessayeras en septembre prochain !

Draco leva un regard grave vers Harry.

– On n'a pas de seconde chance pour cette académie, Harry. C'est soit la réussite, soit la porte…

Harry soupira.

– Tu as du talent, pourquoi ne serais-tu pas choisi ?

– Je n'y crois pas trop, dit le blond. Bon, tu es prêt ?

– Presque, répondit Harry, se déshabillant complètement.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent un instant, mais il se hâta de tourner le dos au brun, fixant avec intérêt le jardin couvert de neige à l'extérieur. Harry s'empressa d'enfiler son jeans large et noir ainsi que son t-shirt tout aussi sombre.

– Je vais aller faire un tour en ville, demain, prévint Draco, histoire de meubler.

– Pas de problème, répondit Harry. De toute façon, je dois aller dans cette fameuse boutique d'armements moldus.

– Je sais, dit Draco. Tu feras attention, d'accord ?

– Quand ne fais-je pas attention ? demanda Harry.

Draco se retourna, sa silhouette encadrée et illuminée par le soleil s'infiltrant par la fenêtre.

– Quand tu es dans le feu de l'action ? proposa-t-il, souriant.

Harry marmonna inintelligiblement.

– D'accord, je ferai attention. Et puis, je ne serai pas seul.

– Et alors ? demanda Draco. Avec toi, être seul ou non ne signifie rien ! Alors fais attention !

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Que tu as tendance à t'écarter des autres et à foncer dans les pires ennuis. Et que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

– Je ferai attention, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, si j'ai choisi ce métier, c'est justement pour les risques qu'il impose !

– C'est surtout parce que tu es givré !

– Peut-être un peu, en effet.

Draco eut une moue sarcastique à l'emploi du terme « un peu » mais préféra se taire. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, jetant un vague coup d'œil dans le grand miroir qui dominait la grande commode appuyée contre un mur, au fond de la pièce, tout en soupirant. Draco lui lança un regard curieux.

– Un souci ? demanda-t-il.

– Oh non pas du tout, répondit Harry alors que son propre reflet lui renvoyait un regard moqueur en secouant la tête.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber ce combat ! déclara-t-il.

– Oh, la ferme ! répliqua Harry, avec ennui, avant de se retourner vers Draco. On y va ?

Draco ricana.

– Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes cheveux ?

– Hmm ? Pour les couper ? Oh non, pas du tout. Autant les laisser tel qu'ils sont, ça empêche de prendre du temps.

– Je ne parlais pas de les couper, dit Draco. Mais j'ai réussi à les arranger, pour la réunion avec les Américains…

– Peut-être ce soir, avant de se rendre chez les Weasley. Pour le moment, ça ne servira strictement à rien.

– En effet, dit le blond, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Harry lui sourit et s'approcha de la porte.

– Alors tu viens ? Nous n'avons pas toute l'après-midi, Dray chéri, fit-il avec un ton moqueur.

Draco grogna et le suivit.

– Enlève-moi ce sobriquet ridicule tout de suite !

– Quel sobriquet, mon chéri ? reprit Harry.

– Celui que tu viens d'utiliser !

Harry rit doucement.

– Allez, viens !

Draco le suivit, bien que feintant l'indifférence et le détachement total. Ils aboutirent rapidement dans le hall où ils se vêtirent rapidement, avant de sortir enfin à l'extérieur où de fins flocons s'étaient remis à tomber. Draco regarda le ciel et sourit.

– Vu d'en bas, les flocons ressemblent à des millions d'abeilles tournant dans le ciel…

– Si l'on en oublit la couleur, en effet…

Draco sourit avec amusement.

– Je les vois noirs, lorsque je les regarde la tête levée vers le ciel…

Harry se dirigea sans répondre vers le côté de la maison, question de se rendre dans le jardin. Draco le suivit aussitôt, préférant ne pas perdre de vue le brun. Alors qu'il allait tourner le coin du bâtiment et continuer à suivre Harry, un objet volant non identifié, froid et humide, vint s'abattre dans son dos. Draco sursauta et se retourna, fusillant le brun du regard.

– Alors ça…, dit-il d'un air menaçant. Ça va se payer !

Et sans attendre, il posa sa main sur la maison. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que la neige sur le toit lui tomba sur la tête. Celui-ci glapit et s'ébroua comme un chien, sautillant un peu partout pendant un moment.

– Mais c'est froid ! s'écria-t-il alors que ne la neige était tombée dans le col de son manteau.

Draco éclata de rire.

– Qui me cherche me trouve, Harry !

Le rire de Draco fut coupé court par une seconde boule de neige. Le blond se débarbouilla de la neige et s'empressa de faire une boule qu'il lança sur le brun, s'abaissant aussitôt pour en faire une seconde. Harry s'empressa de se trouver un abri, abri qui s'avéra être un bouquet de buisson épineux et se mit à faire des réserves de projectile. Draco l'imita et se réfugia derrière un arbre, préparant sa propre recharge. Accroupis dans la neige, tout deux s'affairèrent à faire un monticule de boules de neige, bien décidés à bombarder le plus possible l'autre. Bien caché derrière son arbre, Draco se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir ce que faisait Harry, se recachant rapidement pour ne pas se faire toucher. Il avait cependant eu le temps de voir que le brun n'avait laissé aucune trace possible de sa présence, ce qui s'avérait être à son grand désavantage. Il se dépêcha de mettre quelques boules dans ses poches et, avec une aisance déconcertante, grimpa rapidement dans le sapin, scrutant les alentours. Alors qu'il scannait les alentours, un mouvement se fit un peu plus loin, quelque chose se recachant derrière l'immense tronc d'un chêne. Draco se mit à fixer l'arbre, attendant le moindre signe de la présence de son amant tout en surveillant ses arrières d'un œil. Accroupi au sol, prudent, Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, le repérant facilement dans les branches béantes du sapin. Il y eut un vague coup de vent qui déplaça les branches du sapin, le blond se retrouvant totalement caché. Grognant, Harry se recacha et fit sautiller une boule de neige dans sa main, se demandant s'il devait passer à l'attaque ou rester en position défensive. Caché dans son arbre, Draco eut un sourire carnassier quand il vit 'enfin' les cheveux de son amant derrière l'arbre. À pas de loup, Harry avança un peu, se décalant légèrement vers la droite, priant pour que l'arbre le cache toujours. Mieux valait faire le tour de la maison… Perché dans son arbre, Draco fit preuve d'une immense concentration, son ouïe s'affinant considérablement tandis que le décor prenait une vague couleur floue. Il inspira un peu d'air et sentit l'odeur des oiseaux perchés un peu plus haut. Un sourire carnassier s'étendit sur ses lèvres devenues soudainement fine. Harry allait avoir une bonne surprise… Celui-ci avait réussi à atteindre la façade de la maison et la contournait au pas de course. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la prudence fut requise et qu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'arbre de son amant. Perché sur le toit, Draco regarda son amant marcher prudemment, ses canines légèrement ressorties tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la neige pour ensuite en ressortir doucement. Un doux ronronnement sortit de sa gorge, la satisfaction d'avoir piégé Harry étant trop forte pour ses sens mi-félin mi-humain. Harry osa jeter un coup d'œil vers l'arbre, mais ne distingua absolument rien à travers les branches. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança un peu plus à pas furtif et léger. Draco sortit une des boules de sa poche et, tout sourire, la lança, celle-ci percutant violemment l'arrière du crâne du brun. Glapissant, celui-ci se retourna d'un bond, ses yeux regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, tandis qu'il se passait une main sur l'arrière de la tête, là où le projectile avait frappé. Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et attendit quelques secondes avant d'en lancer une deuxième, celle-ci touchant le dessus de la tête du brun. Harry leva aussitôt la tête et son regard tomba sur Draco, perché le toit.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es complètement malade !

Draco rit.

– Malade ? ronronna-t-il. Non, absolument pas…

Percevant le faible ronron de Draco, Harry écarquilla les yeux, constatant également qu'il y avait une queue qui fouettait l'air de gauche à droite derrière son amant. Draco rit en voyant la tête étonnée d'Harry.

– Quelque chose qui ne va pas, Ry ? demanda le blond, sortant ses griffes qu'il regarda d'un air détaché.

– Attends… Tu… Tu peux te transformer ?

Draco eut un second rire.

– À moitié, seulement, dit-il. J'ai dû arrêter mon apprentissage lorsque j'ai fui le monde de la magie…

– Et… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir.

– Voyons voir…, dit-il, pensif. Pour ce genre d'occasion ?

Et il lança une boule de neige sur Harry depuis son toit. Celui-ci gronda et s'écarta légèrement, secouant la tête pour chasser la neige de ses cheveux.

– Et si tu redescendais maintenant ?

– Pourquoi faire ? demanda Draco en se déplaçant avec une grâce déconcertante sur le toit. J'ai une position fort stratégique, d'ici…

– Très bien, jouons avec ces règles !

Sans un mot de plus, il se transforma en loup. Draco eut un sourire amusé, attendant de voir ce que son amant comptait faire. Celui-ci partit aussitôt au pas de course, se fondait rapidement dans la neige. Draco préféra se coucher sur le toit, se cachant ainsi de la vue de tout être, sauf des oiseaux. Un calme et un silence saisissant ne vint alors s'instaurer, aucun bruit de brisant la plénitude des environs. Par précaution, Draco fit une petite recharge de boules de neige avec la matière à portée de main. Un _crac_ sonore se fit soudain entendre derrière lui, et alors que Draco se retournait, une masse de poils lui bondit dessus. Draco feula mais ne put que rester couché, Harry au-dessus de lui dans sa forme Animagus. Celui-ci émit un étrange son agitant la queue.

– Tricheur ! dit Draco, retrouvant son aspect normal.

Harry reprit également forme humaine, mais resta prostré sur lui.

– Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Draco sourit d'un air narquois et entoura de ses bras le corps d'Harry.

– Et moi, je dis… Boule de neige pour boule de neige !

Et il écrasa une boule sur la tête d'Harry, riant. Celui-ci glapit et se releva debout, dérapant soudainement sur le toit légèrement pentu. Draco l'attrapa rapidement par le poignet, horrifié. Harry se jeta pratiquement sur lui, l'agrippant à la taille. Bien que surpris, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– J'ai cru que tu allais tomber ! dit-il.

– J'ai bien cru que j'allais également me casser le cou en tombant en bas…

– Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Draco, pressant Harry contre lui. On va… On va descendre en transplanant, ça vaut mieux !

– Désolé ? Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

– J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas d'équilibre sur un toit ! dit Draco.

– Oh, avec un peu de concentration et quand la situation l'oblige, je peux en avoir…

– Mais notre activité ne nous permet pas vraiment de nous concentrer, dit le blond, inquiet. Descendons.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et, sans lâcher Draco, transplana, l'emmenant avec lui. Ils atterrirent dans la neige, toujours serré l'un contre l'autre. Étrangement, Harry ne desserra pas sa prise d'autour de la taille du blond.

– J'espère que tes voisins n'ont pas pour habitude d'avoir le nez collé aux fenêtres, murmura Draco, le nez blottit dans les cheveux du brun.

– Dray, tu te rends compte qu'ils ne voient pas le manoir ?

– Mais ce qu'il y a autour, oui, fit remarquer le blond.

– En effet. Mais s'ils ont l'habitude de regarder constamment à la fenêtre, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Draco sourit.

– Pas les agents de la protection de vie sorcière, crois-moi !

Harry ne répondit rien.

– C'est drôle, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Normalement, j'aurais cru qu'on parlerait de nous quelque part, mais je n'ai rien vu…

Draco s'écarta de lui, l'air étonné.

– Rien ? dit-il, sceptique.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Pas la moindre petite mention dans la _Gazette du sorcier_.

– C'est assez bizarre, dit Draco. Intervention de ce cher Dumbledore, peut-être…

– Peut-être, mais tôt ou tard, je suis sûr que la _Gazette du sorcier_ finira par faire un article. C'est à prédire ! Mais, il faut dire que nous n'avons été qu'une fois du côté du monde de la sorcellerie.

– Deux, pour moi, fit remarquer Draco.

– Hmm, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'étais pas avec moi.

– Et alors ? demanda Draco. Je te ferai signaler que j'ai disparu depuis près de trois ans… Je doute qu'on laisse passer la réapparition du fils d'un Mangemort comme ça…

– Bah, si ça se trouve, il n'y a aucun reporter qui ne t'a encore aperçu, même s'ils savent tous que tu es de retour…

– Tant qu'ils ne me sautent pas tous dessus comme des enragés, ça me suffit…

– Alors là, je crois que tu leur en demandes un peu trop.

Il y eut un silence.

– Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas bien contre toi, mais… Tu ne trouves pas que ça commence à être humide ?

Draco éclata de rire.

– D'accord, rentrons, dit-il, amusé.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en moins de tant qu'il n'en faut, il fut sur ses pieds, prenant la main du blond pour le redresser à son tour. Draco se releva, se laissant entraîner par le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres. Aussitôt fut-il rentré qu'il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Harry referma la porte derrière lui et retira son manteau et son écharpe, son regard se posant finalement sur l'horloge.

– Avec tout cela, le temps z passé beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais…

Draco se retourna et poussa un soupir résolut.

– Je vois ça, oui… Mais nous avons le temps d'aller nous réchauffer dans un bon bain…

Harry rit légèrement.

– Avec joie !

– Monte déjà, lui dit-il. J'enlève mon écharpe, prends quelques vêtements pour la soirée et je te rejoins… Tu veux que je prenne les tiens ?

– Si ça ne te dérange pas, je n'aurais pas de besoin de faire plusieurs allées et venues…

– Ça ne me dérange pas…

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire et s'engagea vivement dans l'escalier. Draco le regarda gravir les escaliers et enleva ensuite son écharpe, ses gants et son manteau. Surpris de n'avoir pas été accueilli par les habituels aboiements de Flippo, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour découvrir son chien bien installé devant la cheminée, Shiver étalé sur le divan. Un léger rire lui échappa mais il préféra les laisser en paix. Il savait combien il était agréable de se blottir devant un bon feu ! D'un bon pas, il grimpa à l'étage, rentrant dans leur chambre et y prenant avec un sourire amusé un paquet ainsi que des vêtements pour lui. Ressortant rapidement, Draco traversa les nombreux couloirs du manoir qui le séparaient de la salle de bain. La porte de celle-ci était restée entrouverte et le bruit d'un jet d'eau s'y faisait entendre accompagné des étuves de parfum de mousse de bain. Poussant légèrement la cloison, Draco constata que Harry, seulement vêtu d'une serviette, s'affairait à préparer un bain à bonne température.

– Quelle jolie tenue ! se moqua Draco, fixant le corps du brun avec amusement.

– Oh, tu aimes ? Je savais qu'elle te plairait, déclara moqueusement Harry.

Draco rit et alla déposer son petit paquetage dans un coin de la salle de bain, se déshabillant aussitôt et rapidement. Harry ne jeta pas le moindre regard à ce qu'il avait emporté. Il ferma le robinet et enleva sa serviette. Draco sourit et se hâta de le rejoindre, attendant qu'il se soit glissé dans la baignoire pour ensuite l'y rejoindre, soupirant de joie. Harry s'adossa sans vergogne contre son torse et ferma les yeux, se relaxant. Draco le serra contre lui, déposant de petits baisers sur sa nuque avec joie.

– Tu crois que c'est grave si je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour les Weasley ? demanda-t-il, l'air pensif.

Harry eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers lui, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Pas du tout. Mr et Mrs Weasley t'ont invité, et ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu leur apportes un cadeau ! Ne t'en fais pas avec ça…

Draco et une moue agacée.

– Ce n'est pas très poli, dit-il. Je pourrai peut-être offrir un cadeau à Mrs Weasley… Mais j'avoue que je ne sais quoi faire pour son époux…

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui.

– Ne t'en fais donc pas avec cela…

Draco déposa un autre baisé dans la nuque du brun, souriant.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment… C'est juste une question de principe ! dit-il, pensif. Un des rares qui ne soit pas totalement pourris ! Autant le suivre, non ?

– S'il te tient tant à cœur, alors oui, il serait bon que tu ne te contredises pas.

Draco sourit et attrapa un gant de toilette, l'imbibant d'eau avant de le presser délicatement sur l'arrière de la tête d'Harry, de l'eau coulant dans la nuque de ce dernier.

Celui-ci eut un léger frisson.

– Si tu y mets tant de lenteur, alors on n'est pas sorti d'ici ! déclara Harry sur un ton moqueur.

– Peux-tu te taire et profiter un peu ! Emmerdeur !

Harry garda son sourire, mais ne relança aucun commentaire, se contenta de ronronner presque sous les caresses du blond. Draco sourit et, subitement, poussa sur la tête d'Harry, l'immergeant totalement de l'eau pour le laisser ressortir aussitôt. Ayant été surpris, Harry ressortit précipitamment la tête, haletant et toussotant, regardant partout autour de lui, assez affolé.

– Mais t'es malade !

– Il faut se dépêcher, Harry ! dit sournoisement Draco, tentant de ne pas rire.

– J'aurais pu me noyer !

Draco éclata de rire.

– Parce que tu crois que j'aurais laisser faire ça ? demanda-t-il en serrant de nouveau Harry contre lui, mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

– Humpff, on ne sait jamais avec toi, répondit Harry, sans grande conviction pourtant.

Draco eut un sourire.

– Je ne suis pas suicidaire, dit Draco. Et tu sais que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien…

Harry s'extirpa de ses bras et se retourna dans la grande baignoire, créant quelques remous avec l'eau, puis se rassied sur les genoux de Draco, ses bras passés autour de sa nuque.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. À toi seul, tu es tout un univers !

Draco eut l'air surpris puis appuya son front sur celui d'Harry.

– Bizarre, pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre…

– Pourtant, je suis bel et bien malade, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. Malade d'amour pour toi.

– Je pense que je vais devoir examiner tout ça, dit Draco, l'air sournois.

– S'il le faut, alors je me laisserai faire.

Draco pouffa et saisit le savon avec amusement.

– Bien, alors je vais commencer par vérifier que tu ne portes aucune blessure sur ton corps… et en profiter pour te laver…

Harry eut un étrange sourire.

– Oui, docteur.

Le blond sourit et commença à savonner doucement Harry, soulevant ses bras de temps à autre et prenant soin de le laver partout. Il eut quelques difficultés au niveau des pieds, Harry devant s'appuyer sur lui pendant qu'il levait la jambe, Draco en profitant pour le chatouiller un peu. À plusieurs reprises, Harry, se contorsionnant pour échapper à la torture du blond, manqua de se retrouver la tête sous l'eau. Draco le soutint de sa main, le pressant contre lui quand il eut terminé et rincé la peau du brun.

– Après examen, vous n'avez rien, Mr Potter, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

– C'est ce que je me disais, docteur.

Harry se replaça un peu mieux contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Draco déposa encore de petits baisers dans sa nuque puis s'écarta doucement de lui.

– Faut que je me lave aussi…

– Et si tu me laissais faire ? proposa Harry.

– Mpfff, je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Tu crois que tu sais faire ça ?

– Bah on peut toujours essayé non ? Y'a un début à tout et puis, le pire qu'il puisse arriver, c'est que je finisse par te décaper légèrement la peau…

Draco eut l'air effrayé.

– Dans ce cas, je préfère m'en occuper moi-même !

– Oh… Comme tu veux alors.

Draco eut une moue mais tourna le dos à Harry, attrapant son propre gant de toilette pour y répandre une couche de savon.

– Hmmm, à bien y penser, je ne te laisse pas faire, répliqua finalement Harry, lui volant le gant et se mettant lui-même à laver Draco.

Le blond eut un sourire victorieux qu'il dissimula pour afficher un air méfiant. Doucement, tranquillement, Harry se mit à le lever, le caressant plus qu'autre chose.

– Harry, laissa échapper Draco, gémissant. Arrête ça !

– Arrêter quoi ? fit malicieusement le concerner

– De faire ça ! dit Draco en éloignant les mains d'Harry.

– Roh, si on ne peut plus s'amuser, grommela le brun, cessant son manège.

– On peut s'amuser quand on ne me laisse pas dans l'état dans lequel tu commençais à me mettre ! dit Draco, passant avec rapidité ses mains sur le nombril d'Harry.

Celui-ci glapit et s'écarta brusquement du blond. Draco lui fit un sourire carnassier et se rinça en plongeant dans l'eau chaude. Harry lui tira puérilement la langue. Draco s'approcha sournoisement de lui.

– Refais-le, dit-il… J'aimerais beaucoup l'attraper…

– Peuh ! Pour te donner satisfaction ?

– Tout à fait ! répondit Draco, souriant.

– Et puis quoi encore !

Draco sourit et haussa les épaules.

– Comme tu veux ! dit-il, s'éloignant vers le bord de la baignoire.

Harry eut une moue et sortit de la baignoire.

– Où as-tu mis mes vêtements ?

Draco se figea et sortit à son tour.

– Attends ! dit-il. Essuies-toi bien avant !

Harry lui jeta un regard interloqué.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce que ! dit Draco. Il ne faudrait pas que tu trempes tes vêtements !

Harry lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais s'essuya tout de même convenablement. Draco sourit et s'essuya lui aussi, espérant que les vêtements lui plairaient.

– Alors, maintenant ? fit Harry.

Draco sourit timidement et dégagea le paquet dissimulé par ses vêtements, le tendant à Harry.

Celui-ci se figea légèrement, ses yeux passant du paquet au blond.

– Déjà ? fit-il.

– Ce n'est que le premier, dit Draco, rougissant.

Harry eut un sourit attendri.

– Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais…

Draco sourit.

– Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'en avais envie…

Harry se saisit du paquet et l'agita un vague instant. Voyant qu'il n'en recelait aucun bruit, il entreprit de l'ouvrir. Draco gigota, mal à l'aise. Le cadeau déballé, Harry retira également le papier de soie. Il s'agissait de vêtements, comme la texture de l'emballage le présageait. Le premier à se laisser découvrir était un pantalon aux jambes évasées de couleur noir, de longues poches se dessinant sur le côté permettant d'y glisser une baguette. Pour l'accompagner venait une chemise rouge vif et un gilet noir, un motif rouge représentant un lion brodé dessus ajoutait à l'ensemble une parfaite unité. Harry examina la tout avec soin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans perdre de temps, il s'habilla avec soin et ne tarda pas à sauter au cou de Draco, par la suite, l'embrassant.

– Merci, dit-il doucement.

Draco sourit, détaillant Harry.

– De rien, dit-il. J'étais certain que ça t'irait…

– Et tu avais bien raison, répondit le brun, souriant.

Draco sourit.

– Si tu permets… J'aimerais m'habiller aussi…

– Hmmm, dommage, répondit Harry, lui jetant un regard entendu.

Draco eut l'air amusé.

– Peut-être ce soir si tu es sage, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

– Je suis toujours sage.

Draco eut l'air sceptique puis sourit.

– Mais oui, mon amour, mais oui…

– Si, si ! Je t'assure ! Je ne fais pas de bêtise et je me tiens toujours tranquille !

Draco pouffa et enfila rapidement ses propres vêtements, souriant.

– Tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Harry, faisant une moue adorable.

Draco termina de se vêtir puis alla l'embrasser.

– Bien sûr que si ! dit-il.

– Peuh ! N'importe quoi !

– Comment ? s'outragea Draco. C'est la vérité, Monsieur Potter !

Pour seule réponse, le brun lui tira – à nouveau – la langue. Draco haussa les épaules et quitta la salle de bain d'un bon pas. Harry ne tarda cependant pas à le rejoindre, bondissant dans son dos et passant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

– Pas si vite !

– Ow, se plaignit Draco. Quoi donc ?

– Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser partir si vite ?

– Je n'allais pas bien loin, répondit Draco.

– Beaucoup trop loin de moi pour le moment.

Draco leva un sourcil.

– Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

– Bien sûr pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si… si décidé à rester sans arrêt près de moi…

– Bah, répondit Harry. Je t'aime, voilà tout.

Draco sourit et frotta sa joue sur celle d'Harry.

– Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! dit-il, riant.

– Et moi je suis ravi d'être avec toi, alors tout le monde est heureux !

Draco le regarda d'un air étonné.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ?

– Mais oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

– Non, pour rien, dit Draco en souriant. Tu viens avec moi dans le laboratoire ? Je vais préparer le cadeau de Mrs Weasley…

– Bien sûr !

Il y eut un bref silence.

– Tu veux que je descende de ton dos ?

– Heu… Pour bien faire, dit Draco.

Le brun revint donc sur terre comme si de rien n'était. Draco sourit et passa son bras autour de la taille du brun. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

– Tu es encore fatigué ? demanda-t-il.

– Un peu, avoua Draco. Mais ça va bien…

– Je ne veux seulement pas que tu t'effondres subitement…

– Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera…, dit Draco. Je me sens mieux que les autres jours…

– Oui, mais tu as pris une potion…

– C'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens mieux… Mais bon, l'important est que je ne baille pas à tout bout de champ !

– C'est tout de même mieux en effet.

Ils descendirent le grand escalier.

– Que comptes-tu offrir à Molly ?

– Tu verras, dit Draco avec un clin d'œil.

– Draco, quelque chose de décent, d'accord ?

– Tu me connais ! dit Draco, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– Peut-être un peu trop, en effet.

Draco poussa un grognement d'agacement et accéléra le pas, dépassant Harry.

– Eh ! Ne t'offusque pas pour si peu tout de même ! s'écria Harry, accélérant le pas.

– Je ne suis pas vexé ! marmonna Draco. Seulement pressé…

– Trop pour m'attendre ? répliqua boudeusement Harry.

Draco freina et laissa Harry le rattraper.

– Trop que pour te laisser raconter n'importe quoi !

– Bon alors j'arrête de raconter « n'importe quoi » et tu m'attends !

– Oui, Maître, répondit Draco.

– Maintenant c'est toi qui racontes n'importe quoi !

– Tu en es sûr ? demanda Draco.

– En effet.

Draco sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers, les descendant d'un bon pas tout en attendant Harry.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu comptes lui offrir ?

– Tu le verras quand j'aurai fini ma potion ! dit Draco, riant de son impatience.

– Un parfum ?

– Non, dit le blond, se dirigeant vers la porte du sous-sol.

– Une crème anti-rides ?

– Non ! dit Draco, outré.

– Mais alors c'est quoi ?

– Tu verras ! dit Draco, énigmatique.

Harry grommela tout en le suivant dans l'escalier, puis à travers le hall circulaire alors que le blond ouvrait enfin la porte du laboratoire. Il entra et passa devant les étagères, prenant ici et là les éléments dont il avait besoin.

– Mpfff, je m'épuise pour rien, finit par déclarer Harry, tirant la chaise qui se trouvait derrière la table de travail et s'y assoyant.

Draco se contenta d'aller poser ses éléments sur la table, allumant la plaque chauffante en dessous du petit chaudron juste devant lui. Il prit une planche et un couteau et se mit à couper très rapidement les éléments devant lui, épluchant ou tranchant selon la plante.

– Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ? demanda au bout d'un moment Harry.

– Je préfère le faire seul, dit Draco, souriant. Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas une lumière, en potion…

Harry lui décocha un regard noir.

– Je me débrouillais très bien ! C'est le professeur qui ne me convenait pas. J'ai obtenu un maximum de BUSE et d'ASPIC en potion.

Draco rit.

– Je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. Mais je préfère tout de même le faire de moi-même… Ainsi, ça viendra vraiment de moi…

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je vais remonter dans ce cas…

– Tu ne veux pas voir ce que c'est ? demanda Draco.

– Je le verrai chez les Weasley… Je préfère aller faire quelque chose plutôt que de rester assis à ne rien faire.

– Comme tu veux, dit froidement Draco.

Harry, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, s'arrêta et se retourna, fronçant les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Rien, répondit Draco, jetant ses premiers éléments dans le chaudron.

– Draco… répliqua Harry.

– C'est mon prénom, en effet…

– Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, tu veux ?

– Je ne joue pas, dit le blond, continuant de faire sa potion.

Il y eut soudainement une explosion et un nuage de fumée. Draco resta pourtant zen, continuant d'ajouter des morceaux de plantes.

– Très bien, si tu décides à vouloir m'en parler, je serai là-haut.

Draco ne répondit pas, une autre explosion – plus puissante – se faisant entendre. Harry sortit du laboratoire, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui et remontant à l'étage. Rapidement, il fut de retour au salon magnifiquement éclairé par les milliers de petites lumières qui scintillaient. Refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de baguette, il se retourna vers la table basse et agitant à nouveau sa baguette fit apparaître les derniers cadeaux qui lui restaient encore à emballer. Ne perdant pas de temps – Draco se trouvait tout près, après tout – Harry se servit simplement de sa baguette, emballant, posant chou, ruban et étiquette d'une main experte. Définitivement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Il considéra les paquets avec attention, vérifiant que les emballages étaient fait convenablement quand, soudainement, la maison toute entière se mit à trembler, un énorme _BOUM_ résonnant dans tout le manoir et un nuage de fumée emplissant le couloir menant au sous-sol. Harry se retourna brusquement, se désintéressant complètement de ses paquets et se précipita au sous-sol, baguette toujours à la main. Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au petit escalier étroit et il fut assailli par une épaisse fumée rougeâtre. S'avançant avec difficulté tout en portant sa manche à son nez pour ne pas étouffer, il rentra précipitamment dans le laboratoire, s'attendant à trouver un Draco Malfoy en morceaux. Celui-ci était pourtant tout à fait calme, remuant avec énergie son chaudron, un chiffon sur le visage pour se protéger. Malgré la fumée et le bouquant que l'explosion avait fait, il n'était absolument pas sale ou blessé… Pas même décoiffé ! Draco regardait la potion, récitant une suite de mots sans fin tout en versant une poudre argentée dedans.

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à tout cela et s'approcha du blond, sa manche toujours sous son nez.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? J'ai cru que tu avais fait naître un séisme !

– Ce n'est rien, dit Draco. J'y suis allé un peu fort sur la poudre de corne de licorne… Mais bon, ça ne rendra le cadeau que plus résistant…

Harry écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

– Un peu fort ?

– Mpffff, oui, dit Draco, s'épongeant le front. Mais ça va, je ne pense pas que ça explosera encore…

Harry secoua la tête. Définitivement, Draco ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

– Nous partons bientôt, tu crois que tout sera prêt ?

– Oui, dans deux minutes, c'est fait…

Harry ne répondit rien et ressortit, non sans soupirer. Draco le regarda partir et tenta de ne pas inhaler le parfum flottant dans l'air. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais une forte odeur de rose flottait dans la pièce, imbibant immanquablement tout ce qu'elle touchait de son parfum.

Le brun retourna au salon et rassembla tous ses paquets afin de les emmener lorsqu'il se rendrait chez les Weasley, en compagnie de Draco. Harry ressortit du salon.

– DRACO ? cria Harry, du haut de l'escalier. Tu viens ?

– J'arrive ! cria Draco depuis le sous-sol.

Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage, un éclair suivi d'un fort sifflement et enfin, la fumée disparut totalement dans toute la maison. Peu de temps après, Draco remonta les escaliers, souriant.

– Voilà, j'ai fini…

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

– Tu verras une fois là-bas, rit Draco.

– D'accord, répondit Harry. Tu es prêt ?

– Oui ! dit le blond avec un faux entrain.

Harry repassa au salon.

– _Locomotor__ xenium !_

Draco regarda les nombreux cadeaux se soulever.

– Tu crois que tu sauras tout amener avec toi par poudre de Cheminette ?

– Ça ne sera jamais plus pire que tout ce que j'emmenais à Poudlard.

– Tu en emmenais plus ?

– Je parlais de mes bagages.

Draco soupira et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

– Toi d'abord…

– _Incendio_ !

Une flambée s'alluma dans la cheminée et Harry y jeta un peu de poudre, y faisait pas la suite léviter les paquets.

– À tout à l'heure, lança-t-il à Draco. Le Terrier.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le nom de la maison des Weasley puis sauta à son tour dans la cheminée tout en y jetant une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

– Le Terrier ! dit-il avec morgue.

Il se retrouva rapidement dans un salon aux fauteuils dépareillés, aux meubles bien modestes. Son regard tomba finalement sur un Harry étouffant presque dans les bras d'une petite femme rousse. Le blond les regarda, ne sachant trop quel comportement adopter.

– Draco !

Molly Weasley relâcha enfin Harry et vint faire de même avec le pauvre corps de Draco. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas propulser la bonne femme loin de lui, le jeune homme n'étant guère habitué à de telle familiarité. Dans le dos de Mrs Weasley, le blond put se rendre compte que Harry se retenait d'éclater de rire. Draco lui lança un regard furibond avant d'afficher un air joviale à Mme Weasley qui s'était écartée pour le regarder.

– Mon pauvre garçon ! dit-elle. Vous avez la peau sur les os et on dirait que vous êtes épuisé !

Draco fut épargné de répondre, Hermione, Ron et Remus entrant dans la pièce. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite, tous se dirigeant avec un sourire vers Harry. Mais Ron se figea rapidement, une grimace déformant son visage.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

– Ron ! s'indigna sa mère, relâchant Draco, alors que Harry décochait un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

Le rouquin se contenta de grimacer une fois de plus, marmonnant ensuite dans sa barbe. Il sortit par la suite de la pièce tandis que Remus et Hermione accueillait Harry et Draco avec affection.

– Bonsoir, Draco dit Remus, le considérant d'un air curieux. C'est très étrange… Si j'écoutais mes sens, je croirai que tu es mourant…

Harry blêmit légèrement, regardant le blond, alors que Remus venait le serrer dans ses bras.

– C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatigué, dit Hermione, semblant hésitante.

– Je vais bien, dit Draco automatiquement.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– Et si nous passions à la cuisine ? demanda aimablement Molly.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent de la tête, suivant les trois autres.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Et voilà la suite!  
Bonne lecture tout le monde...  
Et n'oubliez pas les REVIIIIIIIIEWS!

On vous aime!

A plus!

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_26 Septembre 2005_


	6. Chapitre 6

**_Disclaimer_****__** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowling...

Note des auteurs : Exceptionnellement, il n'y aura pas de RARs, et j'en suis navré ! Mais c'était cette concession, et un chapitre, ou encore un long moment, et pas de chapitre lolll ! Allez, on souris, la vie est belle, et Laika va bientôt avoir un copain Y'a pas de raison pour bouder !

Un gros Merci à Myschka qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ! Je t'adore ! Kissouxxx !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**__**

**_Au bout du monde_**

**_Chapitre 6 _**

Un grand chapiteau avait été monté dans la le jardin. Tous les convives y étaient rassemblés (le Terrier étant trop petit pour tous les accueillir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix) parlant, s'amusant et plaisantant autour du grand sapin qui trônait au centre, tout décoré d'or et d'argent. Les cadeaux aux multiples couleurs y avaient été déposés, attendant leur heure. Draco était allé poser les siens, de même qu'Harry, celui-ci regardant les paquets du blond en lui murmurant discrètement : « Allez, dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait… » Draco se contentait simplement de secouer la tête, amusé. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à maintenant, tous semblant s'amuser. On était venu parler à Draco avec hésitation au début et le blond avait répondu avec autant de chaleur qu'il le pouvait. Il se trouva pourtant bien vite isolé, Harry riant avec ses amis. Seul Remus revenait souvent lui parler, avec une certaine inquiétude pourtant. Ses sens de loup-garou sentaient quelque chose qui rongeait Draco tout doucement. Il avait fini par poser directement la question au blond, celui-ci répondant avec une certaine indifférence que le lycanthrope sut tout de suite fausse. Remus avait fini par soupirer et s'en était allé, Snape le remplaçant bien vite.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le professeur de potion.

– Comme quelqu'un qui a mal à la tête et cherche après des allumettes pour soutenir ses paupières... Enfin, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas trop fatigué… Quoique cette fête me donne une de ces envies de dormir...

Il roula des yeux d'un air mortellement ennuyé. Severus lança aussitôt un regard noir à Harry.

– Je ne peux pas croire qu'il te délaisse ainsi!

Draco regarda Harry et sourit.

– Il ne me délaisse pas, il s'amuse. Nous n'allons quand même pas passer notre vie collés l'un à l'autre...

– Mais tout de même, te laisser dans ton coin, complètement seul !

– Je ne suis pas seul, je parle avec toi! rétorqua Draco.

– Tu l'étais tout à l'heure.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco put apercevoir que Ron avait abordé soudain Harry et que celui-ci le regardait avec une certaine… froideur. Il acquiesça pourtant d'un signe de tête, s'excusa auprès de Blaise et Tonks, puis sortit à l'extérieur avec Ron.

– Peu importe, dit Draco. Je reviens...

Et il se glissa discrètement vers la sortie, se glissant dans l'ombre pour se cacher aux yeux de tous, mais surtout de Ron et Harry qui étaient un peu plus loin.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Harry à Ron tandis que lui regardait le sol.

– Ben en fait... Tu sais...

– Non, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que tu veux me dire, alors dépêche, tu veux ?

Ron le foudroya du regard.

– C'est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Tu as vu comment tu te conduis avec moi ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre Malfoy!

La voix de Harry ne se fit qu'un peu plus glaciale lorsqu'il répondit :

– Tu ne vas tout de même pas recommencer avec ça ? Tout le monde l'a très bien accepté sauf toi, bien entendu!

– Personne ne l'a accepté! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il gâche toute la fête par sa présence ?

– Ça c'est toi qui le dis! Si tu es incapable d'accepter sa présence et de croire qu'il a changé Ron, alors c'est que tu n'as jamais été celui que je croyais!

– Ne commence pas avec tes leçons de morale, Harry! Bordel de merde, c'est de Malfoy dont on parle! Comment peux-tu être avec ça ? Comment peux-tu... l'aimer!

– Eh bien je l'aime figure-toi, que tu le veuilles ou non! Tu m'énerves à la fin avec tes foutus préjugés et des idées préconçues! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies été digne d'aller à Gryffondor! cracha le brun.

– Et moi je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un comme toi se laisse berner aussi facilement par ce fils de Mangemort!

– Me laisser BERNER ? Mais tu t'es vu, toi ? Tu te bernes toi-même! Draco n'est pas un Mangemort ! Ce n'est pas le sang qui fait ce que l'on est, mais bien ce que l'on veut être! Je pourrais croire que tu es toi-même un Mangemort, si tu te mettais une cagoule sur la tête et que tu continuais à parler ainsi! Un peu plus et tu le traites de Sang-de-Bourbe !

– Comment oses-tu me traiter de Mangemort ? Non mais tu deviens fou, Harry ? T'a-t-on lancé un sort pour que tu ne puisses plus te rappeler qui sont tes amis et qui sont tes ennemis ?

– Les seuls ennemis que j'aie sont Voldemort et toute sa racaille. Si toi, tu es incapable de faire la différence entre Draco et cette bande de lèche-cul alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me tue à te parler à essayer de te faire entendre raison!

– Et moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle avec quelqu'un qui a visiblement oublié totalement qui est son petit ami!

– Je préfère mille fois être avec Draco plutôt que d'être pris avec toi, même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre. Tu me dégoûtes, Ron Weasley et je plains Hermione!

– Tu devrais avoir honte de dire ça! Non mais regarde où cet abruti de Serpentard nous a mené!

– Tu es le seul responsable de cette dispute! Si tu es trop stupide pour t'apercevoir le mal que tu fais autour de toi, en refusant de voir que la réalité a changé, qu'il a changé depuis trois ans, eh bien, ce n'est plus mon problème!

– Il doit sacrément bien baiser pour te rendre aveugle à ce point!

– Qui sait ? Il fut un temps où je te l'aurais peut-être dit, mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi cela me servirait désormais.

Harry reprit une brève inspiration.

– C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir honte!

– La seule chose dont j'ai honte, c'est que mon meilleur ami se fasse berner par un pauvre petit con prétentieux et égoïste...

Ron fut brutalement coupé par le poing de Harry qui semblait définitivement hors de lui. Furieux, le rouquin répliqua, frappant Harry à son tour. Légèrement sonné, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ron s'avançait à nouveau. Le jeune Weasley s'arrêta pourtant brusquement, une baguette pointée au niveau des yeux, son meilleur ami, haletant de rage, le menaçant sans aucune vergogne, le regard brûlant de colère et de haine.

– Tu comptes me lancer un sort, Harry ? À moi ?

– Ça te replacerait sans doute les idées.

– Arrêtez! intervint soudain Draco, se dirigeant à grands pas vers eux.

Harry ne se retourna même pas, son regard animé d'une rage folle toujours braqué sur Ron, tout comme sa baguette.

– Harry! supplia Draco en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Arrête! C'est Noël, par Merlin! Ne gâche pas ça!

Lentement, comme à regret, le brun finit par baisser sa baguette, les dents serrées. Draco poussa un soupir rassuré et colla le corps de son amant au sien.

– Arrête donc de jouer les protecteurs d'un territoire illusoire, Weasley! dit Draco. Je ne te veux rien! Même pas ton amitié! Alors cesse de me chercher ! Et de provoquer Harry!

– Il finira par te faire du mal Harry, tu verras!

– Dégage Weasley, siffla Harry d'une voix grondante de colère, toujours légèrement tremblant.

Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry, regardant Ron s'éloigner d'un pas furieux. Harry prit une grande inspiration, quoique saccadée, pour se calmer.

– Shhhh, fit Draco, déposant un petit baiser dans son cou. Calme-toi, ce n'est rien...

Harry finit par fermer les yeux.

– Qu'il ne recommence jamais cela ou il ne vivra pas pour voir le jour de son vingtième anniversaire.

– Arrête! dit Draco. Oublie-le, oublie tout!

Il retourna Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. Celui passa aussitôt ses bras autour de sa nuque, s'accrochant presque désespérément à lui. Draco caressait son dos, essayant de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se sépara doucement de ses lèvres, le regardant dans les yeux et traçant de ses doigts le contour de son visage.

– Est-ce que ça va aller ?

– À merveille, souffla Harry. Si je ne le revois plus de la soirée, ça ira encore mieux.

Draco accentua sa caresse sur le dos d'Harry.

– Calme-toi! dit-il encore. Je ne veux pas d'un Noël à Ste Mangouste, d'accord ?

Harry sourit légèrement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– C'est d'accord.

Draco sourit d'un air rassuré mais ne s'écarta pas de Harry, se blottissant contre lui tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

– Et toi, finit par demanda Harry, tu vas bien ?

– Très bien! répondit Draco, s'écartant de lui pour ensuite lui sourire. Même si je viens d'avoir une belle peur!

– Mpff, désolé... Mais il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

– Je sais... J'ai entendu, dit Draco.

– Et ça me désole encore plus...

Draco se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Ça m'est égal, ce qu'il pense!

– Pas moi. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'il ne se fasse pas à une simple petite idée... C'est incompréhensible, depuis le temps que je le connais... Et pourtant, je me doutais un peu de l'attitude qu'il aurait eue.

Les yeux de Draco se voilèrent légèrement et il se détacha de nouveau d'Harry.

– Je... Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, dit-il, détournant la tête.

– Draco... fit Harry d'une voix peinée. Tu viens de me dire que ça t'était égal. C'est peut-être vrai, ou ça ne l'est peut-être pas, mais je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi...

– Je vais bien, dit Draco en lui souriant vaillamment. Viens! On ne va pas rester dehors, tout de même!

Harry le regarda un bref moment en silence puis soupira et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

– Rentrons.

Draco s'avança doucement vers le chapiteau, fixant le sol d'un air distrait. Harry le suivit, inquiet soudain. Il ne s'occupa pas le moindre du monde de sa joue qui le cuisait, toute son attention portée sur Draco. Inconscient de son regard, Draco poussa un petit soupir triste, pensant qu'il aurait décidément mieux fait de mieux se cacher, d'aller autre part qu'en Amérique. Pensant que s'il n'avait pas été retrouvé par Harry, celui-ci aurait fini par totalement l'oublier et par rencontrer quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas créé autant de disputes... Ses yeux brillèrent d'une peine immense à cette idée, mais il se dit que ça aurait été sans doute beaucoup mieux pour Harry. À leur entrée dans le chapiteau, rien ne semblait avoir changé excepté le regard meurtrier de Ron, celui inquiet de Hermione tandis que Blaise venait vers eux.

– Salut les gars! Où êtes-vous encore allés ? Vous cacher derrière un arbre, je parie... Des choses pas très catholiques à faire, encore...

Harry lui jeta simplement un regard peu rassurant, présentant par la même occasion sa joue meurtrie.

– Oula! dit-il. Draco, je ne te savais pas porté dans le sado-masochisme…

– Blaise, arrête tu veux ? déclara Harry.

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux.

– D'accord, dit-il. Comment tu t'es fait ça... ?

– Va plutôt demander à Weasley, il sera sans doute plus enclin à te raconter l'histoire, non sans s'être exagérément transformé en héros.

Blaise jeta un regard à Ron et vit que le rouquin portait lui aussi une marque sur sa joue.

– Pas besoin d'aller demander, j'ai compris... Il a encore raconté des conneries...

– Pour faire changement, tiens!

Blaise sourit et se tourna vers Draco.

– T'as une petite mine, toi! dit-il.

Le blond soupira.

– Vous vous êtes tous passés le mot pour me le dire, ou quoi ?

– Je reviens, fit Harry, se dirigeant vers Molly Weasley.

– Non, tu ne vas nulle part! dit Draco en attrapant son bras.

Harry se retourna vers lui.

– Je voulais seulement lui demander de la glace...

Draco le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais le lâcha.

– Ne lui dis pas pourquoi tu as ça, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

– Je ne comptais pas le faire...

Il lui sourit puis s'en fut vers Mrs Weasley. Draco le suivit des yeux, s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas du côté de Ron. Rassuré lorsqu'il vit qu'il abordait Molly, il retourna son attention sur Blaise.

– Alors mon vieux, tout va bien ? demanda le châtain.

– Mais oui! dit Draco d'un air agacé.

– Désolé... Mais on ne dirait pas. Tu es blême, enfin... Plus que d'habitude.

Draco afficha un sourire.

– Tout va bien, dit-il en baillant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Il est quelle heure ?

Blaise regarda brièvement sa montre.

– Près de dix-huit heures.

Le blond soupira.

– Et j'ai déjà envie de dormir, dit-il d'un air agacé. Elles durent longtemps, ce genre de fête ?

– Bah, l'année dernière Molly nous a mis à la porte à quatre heures du matin...

– Oh, bon sang! s'exclama Draco, s'appuyant contre une chaise et fermant les yeux.

Blaise éclata de rire.

– T'inquiète! Tu pourras partir avant.

– Je l'espère, dit Draco. Ne dis pas à Harry que je suis fatigué, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le brun revenir.

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

– J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait jamais me laisser partir!

– Tu sais bien que Molly a toujours eu un faible pour toi..., plaisanta Blaise.

– Bien sûr que je le sais, fit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

– Ah ? dit Blaise. Vas-y, raconte-moi tout sur vous...

– Voyons, il y a des jeunes ici, mieux vaut nous taire, Blaise.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, attrapant trois verres non loin de lui.

– Allez, santé les gars! Et Joyeux Noël!

Harry leva son verre.

– Et bonne année, pas la même occasion!

– Yep! s'exclama Blaise. Cul Sec!

Et il avala son verre. Harry ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Draco fit de même, bien qu'hésitant. Ils remirent leur verre sur la table la plus près.

– La remise des cadeaux est pour quand ?

– Tu connais Molly! fit Blaise, attrapant un autre verre pour Harry et lui. Minuit, comme d'habitude!

– Elle devrait changer cela pour une fois! Ça fait plutôt tard, minuit...

– Pépé! s'exclama Blaise.

– Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le pépé ? Qu'il a sans doute plus d'endurance que toi! répliqua Harry, avalant cul sec son deuxième verre.

Blaise en fit autant.

– Tu paries combien ? demanda Blaise en attrapant une dizaine de verres

– Autant que tu veux, puisque je n'ai rien à perdre!

Draco les regardait l'un et l'autre avec horreur.

– Non, vous n'allez pas...

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de parler. Blaise et Harry se mirent à avaler rapidement les dix verres, chacun essayant d'aller plus vite que l'autre. Draco écarquilla encore plus les yeux, tandis que Harry et Blaise finissaient chacun leur verre en même temps et les reposaient sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

– Heu... fit Draco. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez faire ça...

– Relax Dray, déclara Blaise. C'est Noël, on s'amuse et c'est sans danger!

– Tu crois ? demanda le blond en regardant les yeux déjà vitreux des deux jeunes hommes.

– Il ne croit pas, il en est sûr, répondit Harry, tandis que Blaise gloussait.

– Je le sens mal, dit Draco, regardant les deux jeunes hommes faire un concours de « qui boira plus vite que l'autre une série de vingt verres ».

Au sixième, Harry fit signe à Blaise d'arrêter alors qu'ils se saisissaient tous deux d'un septième.

– Tu abandonnes ? dit le châtain.

Harry gloussa et secoua la tête, faisant apparaître deux fauteuils.

Draco les regarda avec consternation.

– Il n'est même pas dix-huit heures! Et si vous faisiez ça après avoir mangé ?

Harry suspendit son geste pour prendre un neuvième verre et jeta un regard à Blaise. Celui-ci chopa rapidement le dixième pour l'avaler et se lever, manquant de tomber tandis qu'il criait :

– J'AI GAGNNÉÉÉ!

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

– Nan. Moi j'ai remis cela après le dîner. J'ai plus d'endurance puisque je suis encore capable de réfléchir!

– T'as déjà réfléchi une fois dans ta vie ? s'étonna Blaise.

Harry le regarda un moment en silence, puis haussa les épaules.

– Sais pas, probablement.

– Mouais... Moi, je pense que non...

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Tu sais penser ?

– Je sais pas... Je vais demander à mon cerveau...

– Parce que tu as un cerveau ?

– À mon courant d'air, dans ce cas!

– Oooooooooh ! fit Harry, semblant enfin comprendre.

– Comme tu dis! dit Blaise, attrapant trois verres et en donnant un au deux autres. Allez! Un dernier avant le dîner! Cul sec!

– À votre santé dans ce cas! déclara Harry, haussant la voix et levant haut son verre avant le boire, cul sec.

Draco les regarda d'un air hésitant puis se décida à avaler cul sec aussi, se mettant à rire bêtement tout de suite après. Harry gloussa à son tour, vite suivi de Blaise alors qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture s'élevait dans l'air.

– À table! appela Molly, souriante.

– OUAIS! cria joyeusement Harry.

Blaise et lui se précipitèrent sur la table, se pourléchant les babines. Draco, lui, se dirigea vers la place à côté d'Harry d'un air guilleret mais inquiet. Blaise voulut se saisir de quelque chose, mais une claque retentit (de la part de Molly) lui faisait brusquement retirer sa main.

– Nous mangerons tous en même temps!

Blaise prit un air outré mais ne remit pas sa main. Harry gloussa à côté de lui et le poussa légèrement, prenant par la suite un air innocent et se rapprochant de Draco. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air agacé.

– Harry, arrête de boire, d'accord ?

– Hmmm ? fit celui-ci. Mais je n'ai pris que quelques verres, y'a aucun danger! Je connais mes limites.

Draco prit un air blasé et montra sa main.

– Y a combien de doigt ?

– Dix bien sûr! Tout le monde a dix doigts! Sauf ceux qui ont été amputé bien sûr...

– Oui, mais devant ton visage, il y en a combien ?

– Dix doigts!

– Non, trois, Harry! dit Draco, amusé. Trois!

– Humpff! C'est pas grave, c'est Noël! _On l'appelait nez rouge, ah comme il était mignon, le petit renne au nez rouge, rouge comme un vermillon_…

Draco sursauta.

– Harry, regarde-moi bien...

Celui-ci le regarda avec un étrange sourire.

– Bien, dit Draco. Au moins, tu comprends toujours ce qu'on te dit!

– _Son p'tit nez faisait rireuh, chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, on allait jusqu'à direuh, qu'il aimait prendre un p'tit coup…_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une part de viande pour l'enfoncer dans la bouche d'Harry.

– Tais-toi et mange! dit-il, agacé.

Manquant de s'étouffer, l'ancien Gryffondor mastiqua à grande peine et réussit à avaler.

– Piouf!

Son regard dériva sur la table et il se rendit compte que Ron lui jetait un regard appuyé. Il le salua gaiement d'un signe de main, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Draco regarda à gauche et à droite toute en baillant, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry d'un air méfiant. Harry lui plaqua soudain joyeusement un baiser sur la joue. Draco le regarda avec stupeur.

– Je t'interdis de boire plus! dit Draco.

– Maieuh! Je m'amuse!

– J'en suis conscient, dit Draco. Mais reste dans le raisonnable.

– Mais je suis toooooooujours très raisonnable!

Draco sembla y réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

– C'est vrai, dit-il. Je t'autorise à boire mais reste sage... Sinon, tu n'auras pas ton beau et dernier cadeau...

– Mon cadeau ?

Harry redevint soudain très attentif à l'égard du blond. Draco sourit.

– Oui, dit-il. Ton cadeau.

Et il se pencha pour arracher un baiser à son amant. Harry prit soudain un air sérieux, faisant effroyablement penser à celui de Minerva MacGonagall.

– Mr Malfoy, nous sommes à table, restons tranquille je vous prie!

Draco pouffa et se réinstalla à sa chaise, se tournant vers son voisin qui s'avérait être Severus, ignorant par la même occasion son amant. Harry se retourna donc vers Blaise.

– Et si on chantait ?

– Le ziziiiii! s'exclama Blaise, tout sourire.

Harry le regard en silence, cligna des yeux, sans aucune réaction.

– D'accord! finit-il par déclarer, levant son verre empli d'un vin rosé vers son ami.

Blaise sourit et avala son verre, se mettant à chanter :

– _Des zizis y'en a d'toutes les couleurs. Ô gué, ô gué. Des boulangers jusqu'aux ramoneurs. Ô gué, ô gué..._

Harry reprit :

– _J'en ai vu des impulsifs qui grimpaient dans les calcifs. J'en ai vu d'moins voraces tomber dans les godasses._

Draco se retourna subitement tandis que les deux hommes chantaient en cœur :

– _Ç'ui d'un mécanicien en détresse qui a jamais pu réunir ses pièces. Y a le zizi tout propre du blanchisseur. Ô gué, ô gué ! Celui qui amidonne la main de ma sœur. Ô gué, ô gué ! J'ai vu le zizi d'un curé avec son p'tit chapeau violeté, qui juste en pleine ascension fait la génuflexion. Un lever de zizi au crépuscule et celui du pape qui fait des bulles !_

À la fin de la chanson, les deux Aurors s'étaient resservis et trinquaient joyeusement, vidant leur verre en une seule lampée tout en gloussant. Pratiquement tous les convives les regardaient, les yeux exorbités. Harry et Blaise ne semblaient pas le moindre du monde s'en soucier, se resservant à nouveau. Draco, mortifié, se mordait la langue d'un air gêné. Pourtant, les deux Aurors semblaient perdus dans leur petit monde, fêtant joyeusement ce soir de Noël.

Draco poussa un soupir.

– Potter est encore bourré ? s'étonna Severus à côté de lui.

– Comment ça, encore ? demanda Draco.

– Chaque année, il se bourre la gueule avec Zabini…

Draco poussa un soupir déchirant.

– Si je comprends bien, je ne peux rien faire...

– Lui lancer un sort pour ne pas qu'il soit malade… C'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire...

Draco eut un second soupir.

– Tu t'en charges ? demanda-t-il à l'espion.

Severus hocha de la tête et sortit discrètement sa baguette, un rayon vert foncé touchant discrètement Harry qui n'eut qu'un simple frisson, trop occupé à boire son verre pour comprendre qu'on lui avait lancé un sort.

– Et Zabini ? demanda Snape.

– Laisse-le, dit Draco. S'ils boivent, autant rire parce que l'un des deux finit par être malade...

Et les deux hommes affichèrent le même grand sourire sadique.

– Je te l'avais bien dit, que tu étais plus faible que moi ! déclara Harry, vidant à nouveau son verre avant Blaise.

– Humpf, c'est même pas vrai ! Je géduste… euh, déguste moi ! C'est du fin !

– Ouais tu parles, Blaisinou, t'es à peine conscient de ce que tu bois !

– Tu veux parier ? déclara Blaise.

– Quand tu veux ! Comment veux-tu régler ça ?

– Entre hommes, suis-moi !

Zabini se leva, rapidement suivi de Harry et tous deux s'en furent, se soutenant mutuellement pour ne pas finir le nez dans la poussière, vers l'extérieur alors que l'obscurité de la nuit s'était déjà installée, la neige virevoltant gaiement.

– Alors, comment tu voulais arranger tout...

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une boule de neige vint s'écraser contre son visage. Il resta un moment hébété puis gloussa bêtement et riposta aussitôt, son projectile atteignant facilement sa cible. Resté assis, Draco sentit soudain tout son corps s'affaisser et manqua de tomber dans son assiette, Severus l'attrapant juste à temps.

– La potion ne fait plus effet, constata-t-il en regardant un Draco totalement vidé.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Et j'ai oublié d'en apporter une autre...

Severus soupira et calla Draco dans sa chaise.

– Je vais demander à Molly si tu peux emprunter une chambre… Tu ne tiendras pas, sinon…

– Déjà ? Mais il est tôt !

– Tu te sens capable de rester à table sans t'endormir ? railla Severus.

– Non, soupira Draco, regardant son assiette.

Severus hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait et se leva, se dirigeant vers Molly qui était en grande conversation avec Albus. Elle leva aussitôt la tête à son approche.

– Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

– Il faudrait une chambre pour Draco, dit l'homme. Il est épuisé et ne tiendra pas toute la soirée...

Molly détourna aussitôt son regard vers Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr, aucun problème. Venez, je vais vous y conduire.

Elle se leva pour accompagner ses paroles.

Severus se dirigea vers Draco.

– Mon garçon, dit-il d'un ton doux. Sauras-tu te lever ?

Draco le regarda d'un air ensommeillé.

– Oui, dit-il faiblement.

Il tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds et faillit tomber. Severus le rattrapa à temps et le souleva, Draco grognant d'agacement mais acceptant son sort. Molly les devança et Snape lui emboîta le pas, Draco toujours dans ses bras. Le blond entraperçut le regard de Ron, celui-ci le regardant avec une note de perplexité mêlée de haine. Hermione et Remus, eux, semblaient fort inquiets et ils faillirent se lever pour venir se renseigner avant d'être interpellés par une autre personne. Quand ils en furent débarrassés, Draco passait la « porte » du chapiteau. À l'extérieur, on entendait de grands éclats de rire et plusieurs bruits sourds dénombrant bon nombre d'objets lancés par-ci par-là qui ne cessaient de faire mouche. Peu méfiant, Snape continua à avancer, mais reçut brutalement une boule de neige en pleine figure. L'homme prit l'air furieux et sa voix, glaciale, résonna dans le silence de la nuit hivernale.

– Vous arrêtez ça immédiatement, Zabini ! Il en va de même pour vous, Potter ! Ayez au moins la décence de me laissez passer pour que Draco puisse aller dormir en paix !

– Draco ? fit le voix de Blaise.

– Dormir ? reprit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! s'exclama-t-il au jeune homme somnolant dans ses bras.

– Et tu ne le sauras sans doute jamais, répondit faiblement Draco. De toute façon, il n'est pas dans son état normal.

Draco eut un vague sourire et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre Severus.

– Mon garçon ? appela Severus.

– Mhmmm, se contenta de dire Draco.

– Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher vers minuit pour les cadeaux ?

– Mhm mhm..., dit Draco. Oui, ce serait bien...

Derrière eux, des éclats de rires résonnaient à nouveau, Potter et Zabini s'étant remis à se bombarder. Draco ouvrit de petits yeux fatigués et les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans le Terrier, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Autre chose ? demanda Snape, alors qu'il montait l'escalier pentu.

– Non, ça ira, dit Draco en baillant. Ah, si... Tu n'as encore rien découvert ?

Severus secoua la tête.

– Non rien. Je n'ai pas été très présent aux côtés de Voldemort, ces derniers temps.

Draco hocha de la tête.

– Ok, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave...

– Je jure de trouver qui est le responsable, pourtant, répondit l'homme, ouvrant une porte.

– Je te fais confiance, dit Draco. Je sais que tu y arriveras...

– La confiance n'est confiance qu'absolue , répondit philosophiquement son ancien professeur.

– Tu l'as pêché dans quel livre, celle-là ? demanda Draco, arrogant.

– Dans un livre que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de lire, c'est un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour toi.

Draco siffla et donna une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son ancien professeur.

– Ça t'apprendra ! grogna-t-il.

– Ce serait plutôt à toi d'avoir un peu de respect ! fit Snape, pas le moindre du monde offusqué alors qu'il déposait enfin Draco dans un grand lit. Draco ne pensa même pas à répliquer, heureux de se blottir dans une bonne couette.

– Dors bien, mon garçon, fit tendrement Snape, le recouvrant.

Draco sourit d'un air comateux et s'endormit dans la seconde, bienheureux. Le maître des potions s'en retourna, totalement silencieux, traversa rapidement la maison, puis le jardin, mais avant d'entrer dans le chapiteau il fut à nouveau bombardé.

– Sales gosses ! grogna-t-il, secouant ses vêtements tandis qu'il retournait au chapiteau.

Avant d'y rentrer, il pointa sa baguette sur les deux jeunes hommes qui furent recouvert de neige en moins d'une seconde.

Il put entendre distinctement les glapissements de Blaise et de Harry, ceux-ci s'extirpant à grand peine, grelottant de froid. Prenant une sage décision, les deux Aurors préférèrent rentrer à leur tour.

– T'es bourré, Potter ! dit Blaise, amusé. Tu m'as loupé au moins... au moins tout ça !

– Et toi... Et toi... Grand comme ça ! fit Harry, écarta grandement les bras et vacillant. Il se rattrapa bien vite à Blaise, riant.

Son compagnon rit à son tour, regardant la salle.

– P'tain, ce qu'ils peuvent être coincés et barbants ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Une chance que t'es là Blaise, parce que je sais pas ce que je ferais ici. Allez, c'est ma tournée, viens !

– Ouaaaiiis ! s'exclama le châtain, le suivant presque en sautillant.

Les deux Aurors accoururent aussitôt vers la table de rafraîchissement et se laissèrent lourdement retomber dans des fauteuils, se mettant à boire verre après verre. Pour eux, seul celui qui aurait une capacité d'absorption plus haute que l'autre – depuis le temps, elle avait un niveau plutôt équivalent – comptait. Ils ne virent donc pas la soirée passer, s'enivrant pendant que, autour d'eux, les festivités continuaient d'un bon train. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les quelques regards de désapprobation venant d'à peu près la moitié des convives, ceux-ci discutant sur l'importance de les éloigner des boissons avant qu'un des deux soit malade. Seul Severus Snape ne s'en inquiétait pas : le seul qui risquait de rendre tripes et boyaux était Blaise, Harry, lui, ne craignait rien ! Avisant que minuit approchait et avec ça, l'heure des cadeaux, Severus se leva et sortit d'un bon pas du chapiteau, soupirant à l'idée de réveiller le pauvre et épuisé Draco Malfoy. Il entra rapidement dans la maison et monta les nombreux étages, pénétrant pas la suite dans la chambre du blond. Celui-ci dormait toujours profondément, pelotonné au milieu du lit, sous ses couvertures. Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage de l'homme qui paraissait pourtant si froid. Doucement, il s'en approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

– Draco, dit-il en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme.

Celui-ci gémit et plissa les yeux, se retournant dans ses couvertures.

– Il est presque minuit, mon garçon, dit le professeur. Réveillez-vous...

Gémissant à nouveau, Draco finit par soupirer et entrouvrit les yeux.

– C'est déjà l'heure ? demanda-t-il, l'air triste et fatigué.

Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête, une main toujours posée sur son front. Draco soupira.

– D'accord, dit-il. Je me lève…

Il s'extirpa lentement et à contrecœur de ses couvertures, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Vas-tu un peu mieux ? demanda Severus.

Draco soupira.

– Quoique je fasse, la fatigue est toujours là.

Il se releva.

– On y va ?

Severus hocha de la tête et l'aida à se relever, passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Ils descendirent lentement au rez-de-chaussée, sortant ensuite dans la froide nuit de décembre.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le chapiteau, la voix de Harry leur vint.

– Y'a un bon côté à tout Blaisy, tu vas être un peu moins bourré après cela...

– Ferme ta...

La voix de Blaise se tut pour être remplacé par un bruit de régurgitation. La silhouette des deux Aurors leur apparut, Harry se tenait tout près de Blaise.

– Zabini a enfin commencé à vomir, constata Severus.

– Mince, j'avais parié le coma ! grogna Draco.

– Ça ne m'aurait guère étonné, vu le nombre de verres qu'ils ont ingurgités, lui et Potter.

Draco sourit.

– Allons dans le chapiteau et laissons-les à leur... occupation ! Je suis gelé !

Ils entrèrent sans un regard pour les deux autres. Aussitôt furent-ils à l'intérieur que Molly, Hermione et Remus les rejoignirent.

– Avez-vous vu nos deux Aurors préférés ? demanda Remus, ses yeux balayant la salle – sans doute pour une énième fois.

– Ils sont occupés à rendre tripes et boyaux à l'extérieur, dit Severus, faisant peur à l'un des invités près d'eux et donnant la chaise à Draco.

– Oh ! fit Remus, alors même qu'un Blaise extrêmement vert entrait, suivi d'un Harry à la tête trempée mais au regard beaucoup plus lucide.

– J'ai faim, constata Draco avec surprise.

– Je vais te chercher une assiette ! déclara aussitôt Severus, se dirigeant vers la table de buffet.

Harry et Blaise se joignirent au petit groupe.

– Alors, Blaise ? demanda Remus, souriant. Tout va bien ? La pièce a cessé de danser la polka avec les tables ?

– Mouais, marmonna celui-ci, le teint toujours vert.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

– Pour faire changement, cette année...

Remus et Hermione pouffèrent, Severus revenant alors avec une part de bûche et un petit pain dans une assiette.

– Tiens, mon garçon, dit-il en posant ses victuailles devant Draco.

– Merci, dit le blond d'un air reconnaissant.

Snape ne fit que lui sourire. Toute conversation fut soudain coupée alors que Molly Weasley les appelait fortement, depuis le centre du chapiteau, l'heure du déballage des cadeaux étant arrivée.

– Mes chers amis ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis fort heureuse de vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël ! Il est minuit !

Tous se dirigèrent alors vers le cercle de chaises qui avait été installé près du sapin, une seule ouverture ayant été laissée afin de pouvoir aller chercher les paquets sous l'arbre et de revenir les donner à qui de droit. Peu à peu, tous allèrent s'y asseoir. Resté seul à sa table, Draco dégustait paisiblement sa bûche, émiettant de tant à autres son bout de pain qu'il picorait avec insouciance.

Snape revint donc vers lui.

– Tu ne viens pas, mon garçon ?

– Non, répondit Draco. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller... Et de toute façon, il n'y aura pas de cadeaux pour moi alors autant attendre ici...

– Ça, c'est faux. Et puis... Po... Harry va bien t'offrir quelque chose, non ?

– Dans l'état où il est, je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas grimpé au sapin, commenta Draco, mangeant avec intérêt le glaçage au chocolat.

Severus haussa les épaules avec un sourire étrange.

– La soirée n'est pas encore fini.

Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit lui aussi.

– C'est vrai, dit-il. J'aurais dû apporter mon appareil photo... Histoire de garder en mémoire Harry au-dessus du sapin...

Son « oncle » eut un sourire machiavélique.

– Quel beau souvenir ! Et, avec quelques bonnes enchères, tu aurais pu vendre le cliché à quelques journaux à potins…

– Tu parles au passé comme si prendre la photo n'était pas possible... Mais que je sache, il reste encore quelques heures... Peut-être quelqu'un recevra-t-il un appareil photo ce soir...

– Et Potter va sans doute s'enivrer encore un peu, par la suite, avec Zabini qui est beaucoup trop idiot pour cesser...

Draco ricana.

– Vu comme ils sont partis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

– Alors, avec un peu de chance, tu auras peut-être cette photo...

– Oui, dit Draco. Avec un peu de chance...

– Bon alors, tu viens ?

Draco hocha négativement de la tête.

– Non... Je suis mieux ici... Mais vas-y, je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai terminé mon assiette...

Severus soupira.

– Tu ne devrais pas rester seul...

– Tu peux bien parler, rétorqua Draco.

– ... À Noël !

Draco grimaça.

– Fiche-moi la paix ! Plus tu me parles, moins mon assiette se vide !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et s'en fut à nouveau vers le cercle des convives. Draco les regarda d'un air rêveur et recommença à picorer dans son assiette. Harry lui jeta soudain un regard par-dessus son épaule, l'interrogeant des yeux. Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et regarda de nouveau son plat d'un air rêveur. Il n'avait déjà plus faim, mais voulait terminer...

– Alors, le premier paquet... fit alors Mrs Wesley, se saisissant d'un paquet. À Hermione, de Ron.

La jeune femme se dirigea aussitôt vers sa future belle-mère, prenant le cadeau d'un air à la fois craintif et curieux. Elle retourna par la suite s'asseoir et le secoua doucement, tandis que tout le monde la regardait joyeusement et avec amusement – Harry comprit dans le lot, bien qu'il se retournait régulièrement vers Draco. Ce dernier avait tenté de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais l'attroupement autour de la jeune femme le lui cachait. Résigné, il se contenta de fixer son reste de bûche d'un air las et triste. Harry finit par se lever, se désintéressant totalement de l'échange de paquets et s'approcha de Draco, se laissant retomber sur la chaise à côté de lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Rien, répondit Draco, dormant pratiquement sur place. Je mange, c'est tout...

– Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara simplement Harry, avec une petite moue.

– Si, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Draco en regardant encore sa bûche, prenant une petite cuillérée qu'il mangea avec patience.

– Tu manges, d'accord... Mais il y a autre chose. Tu es triste...

– Triste ? demanda Draco. Non, pas du tout... Je vais très bien... Et toi ? Le monde ne tourne pas trop ?

Draco eut un sourire amusé. Harry sourit à son tour.

– Pas pour le moment, le sortilège est toujours en fonction... Mais aussitôt que je boirais à nouveau, il s'annulera, et je ne pourrai plus le relancer. Mais ce n'était pas de moi que l'on parlait. J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi tu restes ainsi dans ton coin.

– Je te l'ai dit ! fit Draco avec agacement. Je mange !

Harry eut une moue et se détacha finalement de lui.

– Très bien, déclara-t-il simplement, se levant.

Draco poussa un soupir et attrapa la main d'Harry.

– Je suis juste... fatigué, avoua-t-il, regardant Hermione qui se levait pour serrer Ron dans ses bras, un papier doré en main.

Harry soupira.

– Je sais. Je sais tout cela... Je n'aurais pas dû te faire venir ici. Tu aurais pu te reposer à la maison, et passer un Noël tranquille.

Draco secoua la tête.

– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, voyons ! Je ne serais jamais reposé et tu le sais ! Je suis mieux ici... Ça fait du bien de voir des gens heureux... pour une fois !

Harry se rassit, et un silence vint planer entre eux deux.

– Tu aurais préféré être à New York pas vrai ? finit pas lâcher le jeune Auror.

– Hu ? fit Draco. Non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

Harry tourna vers lui un regard étrangement douloureux.

– Avec les Valens... et tout.

Draco le regarda d'un air étrange.

– Je suis mieux avec toi, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

– Draco... Arrête de vouloir me faire plaisir, tu veux ?

– Je n'essaye pas de te faire plaisir! dit Draco. Je dis simplement la vérité! Moi qui suis pourtant un menteur né, c'est un exploit, non ?

Draco plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Près de lui, Harry le regarda un moment sans bouger, semblant analyser les paroles du blond. Il finit par se lever et lui tourner dos, se dirigeant à nouveau vers le cercle de chaises, non sans lancer un « Je vois » dans le vide. Draco regarda de nouveau son assiette et se plongea dans ses pensées, le visage aussi sombre que par le passé. Harry revint s'asseoir à sa place, le visage également fermé, perdu dans ses pensées. Draco sentait ses yeux se fermer désagréablement quand une voix bien connue lui parla.

– Mon garçon, rester là tout seul ne vous aidera pas à combattre votre mal...

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Albus Dumbledore, le vieil homme le considérant de ses yeux pétillants.

– Mon... mal ? répéta Draco, le regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

– Severus m'a parlé de votre... petit problème, dit le vieil homme en s'installant avec une part de bûche, lui aussi. Elle est délicieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, fit le blond. Oui... Délicieuse en effet.

– Alors, comme je le disais, hmm vraiment excellente, vous ne devriez pas rester seul.

Draco baissa la tête.

– Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de rester debout, avoua finalement Draco.

Albus mangea une cuillère de son morceau de bûche puis reposa ses couverts doucement. Il farfouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit un biscuit.

– Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour toute la soirée, dit le vieil homme. Mais ça vous aidera le temps de la remise des cadeaux…

Il tendit la pâtisserie à Draco qui le prit.

– Un régénérant pour bébé… dit Draco avec un sourire sarcastique. Que faites-vous donc avec des biscuits pour enfant ?

– Bah, dit Dumbledore en se levant, attrapant son assiette. J'en ai toujours été très friand !

Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire et continua calmement à manger sa bûche, semblant complètement extasié par le centre fourré d'une gelée au citron. Draco sourit et mangea son biscuit en une bouchée, un tremblement faisant frissonner son corps tout entier.

– Merci professeur, dit-il en se levant, rassuré de tenir sur ses pieds.

– De rien, mon garçon, dit le vieil homme. Au fait… Joyeux Noël…

Et il tendit un petit paquet emballé d'un papier argenté aux étoiles dorées.

Draco loucha un moment sur le paquet et finit par s'en saisir à gestes lents.

– Euh, merci, fit-il maladroitement.

Il le déballa lentement pour en découvrir un simple morceau de papier. Étonné, il l'ouvrit et se figea.

– Je crois savoir que vous désirez rentrer à l'université d'Oxford, dit Albus. Le diplôme de votre scolarité à Poudlard vous sera donc très utile pour… l'admission.

Draco fixa le morceau de parchemin, puis le directeur, et encore une fois ce qui s'avérait être son diplôme.

– Me… Merci, souffla-t-il, toujours aussi étonné.

– Bah, ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit le vieil homme, reléchant son assiette.

– Je n'ai pas passé mes ASPIC…

– Ce n'est pas important, dit le vieil homme. De toute façon, vous en aviez le niveau… Bonne soirée !

Et le vieil homme partit, sifflotant joyeusement. Draco le regarda s'en aller, bouche bée. Son regard tomba finalement sur Harry, assis sur sa chaise, semblant renfrogné. Il se faufila subtilement derrière le brun, passant ensuite ses bras derrière son cou.

– Ne tire pas la tête, tu veux ? dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de l'Auror.

Harry eut un sourire et tourna la tête vers lui.

– Moi ? Tirer la tête ?

– Oui, dit Draco, lui souriant.

Le brun feinta l'innocence.

– Si tu le dis. Tu viens t'asseoir ?

Draco tourna la tête à gauche et à droite.

– Il n'y a pas de chaise, dit le blond, restant debout.

Harry se leva, poussa sa chaise – tout le monde étant occupé par l'échange de cadeaux – et fit entrer Draco dans le cercle, avant le faire s'asseoir sur son propre siège et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

– Voilà, maintenant tu es assis, et moi aussi.

Draco eut une moue.

– C'est injuste! dit Draco. Tu es plus lourd que moi!

– Pardon ? Moi ? Plus lourd que toi ? Pas du tout!

– J'ai perdu dix kilos et nous faisions pratiquement le même poids! Savez-vous compter, Mr Potter ?

– Dix kilos ? Tu ne m'avais pas dis seulement un ou deux ?

Harry se leva avec empressement, le tira de la chaise, s'assied et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

– Voilà qui est mieux!

– Et bien… Oui, c'était un ou deux…

Draco gigota un peu puis se lova contre Harry, soupirant.

– C'était un ou deux depuis combien de temps ? demanda doucement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Draco gigota encore un peu.

– Une semaine et demi, dit-il avec gêne.

– Ce qui nous donne désormais ?

– quinze kilos, avoua Draco.

Harry soupira et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco.

– Ça devient dangereux...

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules.

– Ne t'inquiète pas de ça… Je suis sûr que ça finira par s'arranger… Severus s'en occupe…

– Mais il ne trouvera peut-être pas, fit remarquer Harry.

– Il trouvera, dit Draco d'un ton sans réplique, serrant la main d'Harry. Je sais qu'il trouvera.

– J'espère, souffla Harry, regardant les gens aller et venir pour donner leurs cadeaux.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry et lui adressa un sourire.

– Tout ira bien, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son nez. Aie confiance en lui, d'accord…

– Humpf, ça ne sera pas la première fois que j'y serai obligé.

Draco sourit et voulu parler, mais la voix de Mme Weasley le coupa :

– Un cadeau de Draco, dit-elle, souriante.

Puis, soudainement surprise :

– Pour moi…

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis s'assied sur sa chaise et se mit à déballer le papier bleu joliment décoré de petites clochettes dorées. Draco sentit Harry se redresser pour voir par-dessus son épaule et sourit. Mrs Weasley déballa la petite boîte et l'ouvrit, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

– Draco, dit-elle, émue. Comment…

– J'ai toujours été bon en potion, dit le blond.

Mrs Weasley sourit et sortit de la boîte une rose d'or. Elle l'agita vers une table et une dizaine de roses scintillantes apparurent sur cette dernière, se disposant parfaitement. Harry écarquilla les yeux voyant cela tandis que Snape, un peu plus loin, souriait de fierté face au travail de Draco.

– Wow… fit finalement Harry, s'adossant à nouveau.

Draco sourit, amusé.

– Merci beaucoup ! dit la mère Weasley. J'en ai toujours rêvé !

Draco inclina respectueusement la tête.

– De rien, dit-il.

Harry sourit à son tour et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Draco, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

– Excellente idée.

– Je sais, répondit Draco, heureux.

Mrs Weasley vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

– Merci, merci beaucoup ! dit Molly.

Celui-ci la gratifia d'un énième sourire.

– C'était bien mieux que ma supposition de potion anti-ride, en effet, fit moqueusement Harry, lorsque Molly se fut éloignée.

Draco pouffa.

– Shhhh ! fit-il, riant.

– Désolé, déclara le brun, l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou.

Draco frissonna.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Je veux juste éviter une seconde confrontation avec un quelconque Weasley pour ce soir!

Harry grommela vaguement et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Draco, regardant les festivités continuer.

– Encore un cadeau de Draco! dit Mrs Weasley après un moment. Pour Harry, bien entendu…

Molly vint lui porter le paquet, tandis que Draco changeait de position pour permettre à son amant plus de facilité de mouvement afin d'ouvrir le cadeau. Harry l'agita légèrement, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il finit par commencer à déballer le paquet, le défaisant de son papier vert où virevoltaient de petites fées multicolores et de ses rubans aux mille couleurs. Draco se mordit la lèvre tandis que la boîte se dévoilait. Harry l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une fine ceinture munie d'un fourreau pour baguette et d'une boîte renforcée pour y glisser potion ou autre moyen de défense. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry et son regard passa du présent à Draco. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

– Merci.

Draco sourit.

– J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, dit-il. Je ne savais pas si tu en avais une et encore moins quoi t'offrir, mais je l'ai prise quand même et…

– Draco, Draco! le stoppa Harry avec un sourire. C'est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco rougit.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas, marmonna-t-il.

Harry rit doucement.

– Si tu le dis…

Il déposa le paquet sous sa chaise, soigneusement. Draco se réappuya contre lui et observa Mme Weasley se diriger vers le sapin, étouffant un bâillement.

– Tu as fait d'autres cadeaux ? demanda finalement Harry.

– Un à Severus, seulement... Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Simple question de curiosité.

Molly revint à cet instant vers eux.

– De Harry, à Draco.

Draco saisit le paquet, regardant Harry avec étonnement.

– Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ! dit-il, surpris.

– Bien sûr que non! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dépensé de l'argent pour toi ? répondit Harry, amusé. Il y en plusieurs, mais tu les auras plus tard. Allez, ouvre!

Draco faillit lui demander ce qu'il entendait par plusieurs, mais décida d'ouvrir d'abord le paquet, ses longs doigts tirant sur les rubans dorés, le papier argenté se défaisant souplement. Il ouvrit par la suite la boîte, et se retrouva confronté à une pareille, également emballée. Deux autres ainsi cédèrent, une fois déballée. Finalement, le blond ouvrit la dernière et découvrit un écrin de velours vert, faites sur la longueur. Draco regarda la boîte qu'il finit par prendre doucement, l'ouvrant avec précaution. À l'intérieur, il découvrit un fin bracelet aux mailles magnifiquement travaillées, chacune représentant un minuscule serpent en argent, un diamant incrusté dans le précieux métal à la place de l'œil.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

– Harry! dit-il d'une voix émue. C'est merveilleux!

– C'est toi qui es merveilleux, souffla celui-ci, à son oreille.

Draco rougit.

– Merci, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant. Merci beaucoup.

Harry le gratifia d'un sourire. Draco le lui rendit, puis enfila rapidement le bracelet autour de son poignet. Mrs Weasley leur jeta un regard tendre et se dirigea à nouveau vers le sapin. Trop occupé à regarder son bracelet, Draco n'entendit même pas que le cadeau suivant était encore pour lui, mais de Severus, cette fois. L'homme vint lui-même porter le paquet au blond, un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui était fort déconcertant pour Harry.

– Joyeux Noël, fils, dit-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et hocha de la tête.

– Merci, Severus, dit-il. Oncle Sev…

Commençant à développer le paquet, Draco se rendit compte assez rapidement que son « oncle » avait utilisé le même système que Harry. Beaucoup de boîtes… Il s'avéra rapidement qu'il s'agissait encore d'un morceau de parchemin. Baillant, Draco le prit et se figea en voyant le sceau habituel de l'école d'Oxford.

– C'est un cadeau empoisonné, dit Draco, grimaçant.

– Ouvre-le, plutôt que de dire ce que tu ne sais pas, déclara doucement Harry.

Draco grogna et, doucement, décacheta le rouleau, l'ouvrant avec appréhension. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur le contenu et son estomac se noua.

« N'êtes pas admis en première année, » furent les premiers mots qu'il vit et il crut qu'il allait hurler d'horreur.

– Vraiment empoisonné, murmura Draco, la gorge nouée.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Snape.

– Et ils disent quoi après ?

Draco poussa un grognement d'agacement et saisit le parchemin pour lire la suite.

« Car vos capacités seraient injustement gâchées. C'est pourquoi le corps professoral a décidé de vous introduire directement en troisième année avec un cours de rattrapage en médecine magique pour pallier le léger manque de vos connaissances dans cette matière... »

Draco dût relire deux fois encore la lettre, en entier, avant de la reposer doucement dans sa boîte. Son regard passa de Severus à Harry, qui arboraient tout deux le même sourire entendu, et étrangement, complice...

– Vous le saviez…, dit-il, l'air meurtrier.

– Nous le savions, répondit Snape.

Draco poussa un juron qui arracha une grimace à Severus.

– Votre langage, Mr Malfoy!

Celui-ci tira la langue mais sourit.

– Merci, dit-il en allant serrer l'homme dans ses bras.

Severus ne répondit pas et pressa le jeune homme contre lui. Harry les regarda avec un sourire joyeux.

– Une bonne chose de réglée. Je peux me joindre au câlin, moi aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Plutôt crever, dit Snape en relâchant le blond.

Harry rit légèrement, et ramena Draco sur ses genoux, le serrant de façon possessive contre lui. Draco le regarda d'un air sceptique.

– Je ne vais pas m'envoler, voyons…

– Humpf, on ne sait jamais, tu es parfois très surprenant.

Draco se contenta d'esquisser un sourire et, tenant précieusement ses diplômes contre lui, se réinstalla contre le brun. L'heure pendant laquelle se continua l'échange de présents fut sans embûches, chacun s'offrant des cadeaux, parfois invraisemblables ou encore bien banales. Sans surprise, Draco n'eut aucun autre cadeau, si ce n'est celui de Mme Weasley qui lui offrit une blouse blanche pour ses études de médecine. Le blond l'en remercia chaleureusement. Peu avant la fin, il eut la grande joie d'offrir son cadeau à Severus. L'homme accueillit les éléments rares de potions avec un sourire et un remerciement sincère. Finalement, il devint clair que tous pouvaient continuer à s'amuser à leur guise jusqu'à la fin des festivités.

Harry secoua doucement Draco, toujours sur lui, celui-ci semblant s'être légèrement assoupit, bien au chaud, blottit contre son amant.

– Draco ?

Le blond remua, l'air totalement désorienté.

– Hein ? fit-il. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Tu veux retourner t'asseoir à table ?

Draco bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Oui… Je vais… Oui…

Le blond voulut se lever mais ses jambes refusèrent tout simplement de le porter, celui-ci s'effondrant littéralement au sol. Harry fut aussitôt sur lui, le relevant.

– Oh Merlin, soupira-t-il. Un bon lit plutôt, ça te dit ?

Draco bailla encore.

– Non… ça ira, dit-il. Vais… M'asseoir à la table…

Harry grommela vaguement.

– J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir te porter…

– Non, non, dit Draco. Vas juste demander un biscuit à Dumbledore…

– Un biscuit ?

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique, le faisant se rasseoir sur la chaise.

– Euh… D'accord.

Il s'en fut de ce pas voir son ancien directeur. Celui-ci se trouvait assis avec Remus, face à – au grand étonnement de tous! – un sorbet citron.

– Oh, Harry ! dit le vieux directeur. Alors, pas encore sous la table ?

– Sous la table ?

Il lui jeta, à lui également, un regard sceptique.

– Vous êtes tous bizarre ce soir. Vous avez un biscuit, Albus ?

– Un biscuit ? dit le vieil homme. Oh! C'est Draco qui demande, je parie! Oui, bien sûr!

Il farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit finalement un des petit gâteaux secs.

– C'est mon dernier! Après, il devra aller dormir… Si j'étais lui, je m'en munirai d'une bonne boîte pour ses cours…

Harry se saisit du craquelin.

– Ah! Je vois de quel biscuit il devrait parler… Oui, ce serait une excellente idée. Merci.

Il lui sourit et s'en retourna vers Draco qui était toujours assis à l'endroit où Harry lui avait dit de rester. Le blond fixait d'un air flou le sapin au milieu de la pièce. Posant une main sur son épaule, le brun lui tendit le biscuit avec un petit sourire. Draco le prit d'un air comateux et le mangea d'un coup, le mâchant à peine. Il toussa un peu sur le coup, mais sembla soudainement se réveiller légèrement.

– Merci, dit-il.

– Je vois que ça fait son effet…

Harry lui sourit. Draco s'accrocha à la main d'Harry et se releva, déposant un rapide baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

– J'espère que tu…

Le blond fut interrompu par un grognement de rage de Fred – ou George ? – Weasley.

– Répète ça, Zabini !

– Je le répète ! dit le jeune homme, encore complètement bourré. Si vous n'aviez pas eu Potter, vous n'auriez pas gagné UN SEUL match ! Alors viens pas m'vanter la force des Weasley, Fredinouninet !

Harry entraîna aussitôt Draco – toujours accroché à sa main – vers le petit groupe.

– On parle Quidditch ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

– Ouais ! dit Fred, les yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Zabini prétend que les Weasley savent pas jouer au Quidditch !

– C'est un peu vrai, laissa échapper Draco.

– AH OUAIS ? s'écria soudain George, dans le même état que son jumeaux. ET BIEN ÇA RESTE À PROUVER !

Le reste des convives se rapprochèrent.

– S'passe quoi ? demanda Bill, un verre plus vide que plein dans sa main droite et un autre bien entamée dans la gauche.

– Zabini dit qu'on sait pas jouer au Quidditch ! s'écria aussitôt Fred.

– Quoi ? cria Bill, jetant son verre à terre. Comment ça, on sait pas jouer au Quidditch… Il ne voit pas bien, le ver de terre ?

– C'rait pas plutôt ton cas, Weasley ? T'as échapper ton verre…

– La ferme ! gronda Charlie. On sait jouer au Quidditch ! C'est clair !

– Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demandèrent Bill et Ginny en se rapprochant.

– Alors j'veux une preuve ! Y'a plein d'gens pour être témoins d'vos actes !

– Une preuve ? demanda Bill. Il veut une preuve, le morpion ! Ben on va t'en donner une ! RON ! PERCY ! RAMENEZ VOS TÊTES DE BUCHE ICI !

Ceux-ci accoururent aussitôt.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Ron.

– On a un match d'Quidditch à jouer ! lui répondit aussi vivement Charlie.

– Contre qui ? demanda le petit dernier masculin des Weasley.

– QUI VEUT JOUER DANS L'AUTRE ÉQUIPE ? hurla Fred.

– Moi ! firent Harry et Draco d'une même voix.

– Et moi ! déclara Blaise, presque dans un grondement.

– Moi aussi ! dit Severus Snape en arrivant, lui aussi éméché.

– Eh Remus, tu veux jouer ? s'écria soudain Harry, se retourna vers le lycanthrope qui s'approchait.

– À quoi ? demanda le concerné.

– Au Quidditch, bien entendu ! Il manque trois joueurs.

– Ok, dit l'homme.

– Moi aussi ! dit Tonks en sautillant vers eux.

Kingsley s'avança.

– Je veux bien prendre la dernière place.

– Ok ! s'exclama Fred ! Le premier sur le terrain a le droit de commencer la partie !

Tous se précipitèrent, plus ou moins bien pour certains, vers le terrain derrière la haie du jardin de Weasley qui faisait office de terrain de Quidditch à ceux-ci. À la grande surprise de tous, ce fut Severus qui arriva le premier, suite à un accidentel croche-pied de Tonks qui le fit glisser jusqu'au pré. Fred – ou George – poussa un cri indigné, mais comme les règles avaient déjà été fixées, il fut décidé que « _l'équipe de Harry_ » comme ne cessaient de le répéter les jumeaux Weasley, devrait commencer. Les quatorze joueurs restèrent pourtant plantés au sol : Ils n'avaient ni balles ni balais !

– Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? fit soudain une voix, un peu plus loin.

Tous se retournèrent vers Hermione qui s'appliquait à lancer un sortilège de lévitation. Ils sourirent en voyant quatorze balais la suivre ainsi qu'une caisse plus ou moins remuante, Cognards obligent. Ils s'approchèrent donc de Hermione, attendant impatiemment tels des lions devant une grosse part de viande. Celle-ci posa les balais alignés devant elle et les regarda sauter dessus avec rage. Harry se saisit de son Éclair de Feu, deuxième série, qui cette fois-ci, lui avait été offert par Remus. Il ne se demanda pas le moins du monde comment celui-ci était arrivé jusqu'au Terrier. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il l'avait désormais en sa possession et qu'à cela ne tienne, l'équipe adverse n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Draco, lui, fut heureux de voir un Nimbus 2001. Il y avait mieux, comme balai, mais il connaissait le modèle par cœur et n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Tous se placèrent rapidement en position, Harry et Charlie prenant déjà un peu d'altitude. En bas, Hermione attendit qu'ils fussent tous placés en cercle pour, d'un coup de pied, libérer les balles. Aussitôt, tous partirent comme de vraies furies, Tonks s'emparant avec rage du Souaffle, les quatre batteurs se mettant déjà à l'œuvre et les deux attrapeurs se lançant à la recherche du Vif d'or. Le Souaffle changeait de main sans arrêt passant d'une équipe à l'autre sans que personne ne marque de but pour autant. Les Cognards volaient dans tous les sens, manquant de désarçonner les joueurs à de nombreuses reprises. Pendant ce temps, Charlie et Harry se tenaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, cherchant le Vif chacun à sa manière, l'obscurité ne facilitant pas les choses. Les convives étaient tous sortis, les uns commentant avec amusement, les autres s'inquiétant. Les joueurs ne semblaient cependant pas le remarquer, continuant à jouer avec fureur. Un Cognard manqua de peu Harry, celui-ci faisant un brusque tonneau pour éviter un des poursuiveurs de son équipe qui s'avérait en fait être Draco. Celui-ci freina brusquement.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Très bien ! lui lança Harry par-dessus son épaule, hurlant pour se faire entendre. Continue de jouer !

Draco lui tira la langue et partit en trombe, semblant soudainement en colère. Tout se déroula dans cette ambiance déchaînée pendant une bonne demie heure avant que – enfin ! – un point soit marqué. Le point fut marqué par Severus, celui-ci ayant dérobé le Souaffle à un Percy sonné par un Cognard et franchissant le barrage qu'était Ron avec habileté. Son équipe poussant un cri de joie, celui-ci se répercutant dans le pré en écho. En bas, les spectateurs applaudirent vivement tandis que les Weasley s'emparaient du Souaffle. Fred – George – visiblement encore bourré, et en colère désormais, asséna soudain un brutal coup de batte derrière la tête de Draco. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Harry asséna un brutal coup d'épaules dans les côtes du batteur. Le balai de Draco piqua un instant vers le sol, le blond plus étourdi qu'autre chose. Il finit par se redresser rapidement, secouant la tête d'un air agacé. Soudain, un cri retentit dans le pré, plusieurs des spectateurs montrant quelqu'un du doigt. Ce quelqu'un étant en fait Charlie. Harry se précipita aussitôt à sa poursuite, dépassant, coupant et frôlant plusieurs joueurs au passage. Draco se retourna et chercha aussitôt le vif des yeux, son tic d'attrapeur revenant en lui. Mais à la distance où il se trouvait, cela lui était pratiquement impossible. Harry se retrouva rapidement à la hauteur de l'aîné des Weasley. Toutes les personnes présentes fixaient les deux attrapeurs, attendant avec le souffle coupé le résultat du match. Harry et Charlie firent un brusque piqué vers le sol, chacun n'arrivant pas à distancer l'autre tandis que la balle dorée se baladait tranquillement à quelques mètres devant eux. Brutalement, avant d'avoir pu prévoir le coup, Harry fut dévié de sa trajectoire par l'épaule de Charlie, venant lui rentrer dans les côtes. Dans les spectateurs, des huées se firent entendre, mais ni Harry ni Charlie n'y prêtèrent attention. Le brun ne se laissa pas faire et revint à la charge, assénant le double de son coup à son adversaire et prenant brusquement de la vitesse, le dépassant rapidement, à la surprise de celui-ci. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement, trop rapidement. Alors, prévoyant le coup – il n'y avait pas vraiment de doute sur ce que ferait la balle également – il remonta le manche de son balai alors de le Vif faisait une montée en chandelle, droit vers le ciel. Charlie eut la chance de ne pas s'écraser au sol, rasant la neige de ses pieds et remontant à la poursuite de l'ancien Gryffondor. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le brouillard, montant dans les nuages bas qui recouvraient le ciel cette nuit-là.

– Un peu trop vite pour toi, Charlie ? lança soudain Harry, sa voix vibrante d'excitation et d'euphorie.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du Vif d'or, au moment où celui-ci faisait un brusque crochet sur la droite, avant de redescendre vers la terre ferme. Contre tout attente, Charlie revint soudain à la hauteur de Harry. Celui-ci serra les dents et relâcha une nouvelle fois un peu de puissance à son balai. À nouveau à une hauteur respectable du sol, où il y avait moins de risques de perdre la sphère dorée des yeux, le brun finit par lâcher tout ce qu'il restait, tendant la main pour attraper le Vif qui donnait la victoire à l'équipe qui l'attrapait la première. Sous ses doigts glacés, il sentit la petite balle tenter de s'échapper, ses ailes argentées battant furieusement l'air, malgré le fait qu'elle était désormais solidement emprisonnée. Derrière lui, Harry entendit Charlie pousser un grossier juron.

– Un peu de politesse, Monsieur Weasley ! dit le brun en ricanant.

En bas, les partisans de l'équipe d'Harry applaudissaient de tout leur cœur. Les quatorze joueurs arrêtèrent le jeu et filèrent vers le sol, essoufflés, le cœur battant, pour certain l'euphorie les envahissants, pour d'autre la rogne.

– On. A. Ga.Gné ! s'exclama Blaise, brandissant son balai.

Harry vint se poser au sol, essoufflé, mais les yeux brillants d'excitation et de joie, les cheveux plus indisciplinés que jamais.

– Peuh ! C'était de la chance ! s'écria soudain George.

– De la chance ? s'exclama Tonks. Je ne suis pas d'accord !

– Vous aviez Harry ! répliqua Fred. C'était de la chance ! Les équipes n'étaient pas à égalité !

– Oh ! Alors vous admettez que vous ne savez pas jouer au Quidditch ? répliqua Blaise.

– Non ! dit aussitôt Fred. Nous admettons juste qu'Harry est meilleur que nous ! Mais sans Harry, vous auriez perdu !

– Pas du tout, s'emporta alors Snape. Nous avions Draco également !

– Pfu ! fit Ron. Il ne sait même pas voir quand le Vif passe devant son nez !

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? gronda soudain Harry.

– Il suffit de voir comment il a joué contre toi pendant toute sa scolarité !

– Nul comme t'es, c'est bien une chance que tu aies été accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, alors je doute que tu puisses voir EXACTEMENT comment il a joué, pendant bien des années tandis que TOI tu étais dans les gradins !

– Pardon ? gronda Ron. En deuxième année, il avait le Vif juste à côté de sa tête ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu étais le premier à dire combien il était nul !

– Oh, tu ne vas pas ENCORE ramener cette histoire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait par Merlin ? Fous-lui la paix à la fin !

– Il a fait qu'il est ici et c'est suffisant ! C'est six pieds sous terre qu'il devrait être et non parmi des gens honnêtes et justes !

Contre toute attente, Harry décocha un coup de poing à Ron qui, surpris, tomba au sol à la renverse.

– Ne. T'avise. Plus. Jamais. De. Dire. Ça ! gronda l'Auror, détachant chacun de ses mots, la voix tremblante de rage.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'en fut vers le chapiteau son balai sur l'épaule. Le comportement de Ron jeta un froid considérable sur les convives. La plupart se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le chapiteau tandis que Mrs Weasley et Hermione restaient à l'extérieur, l'air furieux. À l'étonnement de beaucoup, Draco resta également.

– Tu devrais aller avec les autres, Draco, fit doucement Mrs Weasley, foudroyant son fils le plus jeune du regard, Hermione et elle le regardant se relever.

– Je souhaite parler à Weasley un instant, dit Draco.

– Humpf, et puis quoi encore ! fit se dernier, se massant la mâchoire à l'endroit où Harry l'avait frappé.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, répliqua Draco d'un ton cinglant. Bordel de merde, Weasley ! Tu as un homme absolument fabuleux comme meilleur ami et tu laisses une vieille rancœur gâcher un sentiment aussi merveilleux entre vous ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu le blesses ? Il te considérait comme son frère et tu le poignardes dans le dos ! Que ferais-tu si un de tes frères n'approuvait pas ta relation avec Granger ? Imagines-tu seulement le mal que tu lui fais ressentir ? Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une vieille dispute de collégien! En arrivant ici, j'étais prêt à oublier toutes ces chimères! En arrivant ici, j'étais prêt à essayer de te connaître! Mais ton comportement actuel me donne juste envie de vomir! Et Merlin seul sait pourtant que j'étais décidé à m'entendre avec toi! Avec tous ceux qu'Harry considère comme sa famille! J'étais d'accord pour faire une croix sur les sarcasmes et les piques sur le passé! Je n'ai pas bronché lorsque Fred et George se sont moqués de moi le premier jour! Je n'ai pas été vexé par la première froideur d'Hermione et du reste de ta famille. Mais bordel, Weasley, toi! Je te hais!

– Eh bien si tu n'étais pas revenu, si tu te n'étais pas mêlé de la vie d'Harry, tu aurais pu me détester depuis ta petite Amérique! Tu pourrais aussi bien retourner de là où tu viens, ça ne changerait rien! Je me demande même pourquoi Harry t'a ramené ici, je suis persuadé qu'il était bien plus heureux sans toi! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes tout gâcher entre nous, Malfoy, est-ce que ça, tu peux me le dire, toi qui es si intelligent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu apparaisses dans le décor et que tu fourres ton nez de petit aristocrate pourri et gâté par son papa chéri là où il n'avait pas d'affaire ?

– Parce que j'aime Harry! cria Draco. M'entends-tu, Weasley ? Je l'aime! Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que moi, plus que la terre entière! Quant à mon père, ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, Weasley. Il me serait désagréable de devoir te montrer combien tu as tort!

– Et puis quoi encore! Je reste persuadé qu'il serait bien mieux sans toi!

– C'est là que tu te trompes, Weasley, répliqua soudain une voix, Harry venant se poster près de Draco.

Le blond frémit de surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu qu'Harry venait.

– Il serait peut-être bien mieux sans moi, dit Draco sans regarder Harry. Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux encore si son meilleur ami ne le repoussait pas pour ses choix.

– Peut-être serais-je bien mieux si Draco restait avec moi et que toi, Ron, tu te décidais enfin à accepter la situation telle qu'elle est. Je t'ai connu plus compréhensif, autrefois.

Les mots d'Harry ne semblèrent même pas être entendu par Ron qui fixait toujours Draco avec un mélange de perplexité et de colère.

– Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale morveux! dit-il au blond.

– J'en suis conscient, dit Draco. Et j'en suis désolé.

– Humpf, tu te désoles de quoi ? D'exister ?

– Bon, ça suffit! Tu veux bien te la fermer, Ron ? Si tu es totalement incapable de supporter sa présence, alors ignore-le, et ignore-moi par la même occasion! Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

– D'avoir été si intolérant, dit Draco, ne prêtant toujours pas attention à Harry et Ron faisant de même. Mais je ne peux pas remonter le temps, Weasley. Seulement changer et espérer que le temps m'aide à réparer mes erreurs. Mais je ne peux le faire que si on m'en laisse la chance… et tu ne m'en laisses aucune…

Le regard de Draco, bien que toujours froid, fut légèrement troublé par une certaine tristesse accompagnée de fatigue.

– Me battre sans arrêt avec toi m'affaiblit, Weasley, dit-il. Réfléchis encore et ne viens me parler que lorsque ton opinion aura changé. En attendant… Reste loin de moi!

Et un léger rayonnement de magie sortit de Draco pour se placer autour du rouquin. Harry regarda le phénomène un moment, puis soupira et s'éloigna, voyant qu'on ne portait guère attention à sa présence. Laissant son amant et celui qui avait été son meilleur ami en tête en tête, il s'en fut à nouveau vers le chapiteau.

– Tu ne pourras m'approcher que lorsque ce sort se sera dissipé, dit Draco. Et il ne se dissipera que lorsque tu auras réalisé ta stupidité… Sur ce, Weasley,… Je rentre. Il fait froid et… Harry part sans moi!

Et sans se préoccuper plus de Ron, Draco partit en courant pour vite rattraper Harry. Celui-ci, entendant les pas précipités de Draco derrière lui s'arrêta et se retourna afin de l'attendre. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il gratifia Draco d'un demi-sourire.

– Désolé, dit Draco. Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi…

Harry haussa simplement les épaules, se remettant à marcher.

– C'est rien. Tu viens ? Il fait froid.

Draco hocha de la tête et vint se placer contre Harry. Ils pénétrèrent rapidement sous le chapiteau où la fête semblait avoir repris de plus belle.

– Enfin! s'exclama Blaise, courant vers eux. Allez, les gars, on trinque! À la victoire de tout le monde contre les Weasley!

Les quatre autres joueurs vinrent aussitôt les rejoindre tandis que Blaise leur fourrait un whisky pur feu dans la main. Comme de bien entendu, Harry l'avala cul sec. Draco baissa la tête d'un air affligé mais finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, c'était Noël! Il avala son propre verre tout aussi vite! Comme prévu, le sortilège que Harry s'était lancé cessa tout subitement. Les effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité précédemment s'étant pourtant effacés. Draco, lui qui ne supportait pas l'alcool, sentit la terre bouger brusquement sous ses pieds. Il s'accrocha donc au premier appui venu, appui qui s'avéra être Harry. Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, il regarda son verre en se demandant si, par hasard, il n'avait eu droit à un mélange de plusieurs boissons. On remplit soudain à nouveau son verre, comme tous ceux des six autres joueurs. Draco l'avala tout aussi rapidement que le premier et poussa un gémissement en sentant tout son esprit s'embrumer.

– Un problème mon ange ? demanda Harry à son oreille, alors que son souffle venait balayer le cou du blond.

Draco le regarda avec des yeux vitreux.

– Aucun, mon amour, dit-il en lui souriant de manière aguichante.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, d'une manière un peu moins séduisante par contre.

– À notre équipe! s'écria soudain Tonks, levant un verre vide, pourtant.

– À notre équipe! dirent les autres, Blaise remplissant maladroitement les verres.

Une bonne part du pichet se retrouva par terre, mais il réussit néanmoins à resservir tout le monde. Draco poussa un grognement d'horreur face à son verre plein mais l'avala comme les autres. Il s'appuya un peu plus fort contre Harry, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et, grisé par l'alcool, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Harry eut un petit rire, voyant cela, mais ni fit aucun reproche. Un bon quart d'heure se passa ainsi pendant lequel Blaise resservit tout le monde, excepté Draco, ayant compris, chose surprenante vu son état d'enivrement, qu'il valait mieux ne pas resservir le blond. Rapidement, ils se mirent tous à chanter, le peu de convives encore sains d'esprit riant de leur état. Vers trois heures du matin, furieuse, Mrs Weasley commença à renvoyer chez eux les plus agitateurs. Les effets du biscuit de Draco commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper tandis que l'état de Harry lui, semblait plutôt stable, côté alcool. À moitié endormi sur sa chaise, Draco chantait avec les autres d'un ton monocorde, tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts, sans trop de succès.

– Sna _hec_pe, vous d'vriez peut-être r'mez Draco à s'chambre, 'pas sûr d'pouvoir le faire, s'écria Harry, près du beau blond.

– Y dit quoi, le binoclard ? demanda le concerné, tout aussi plein.

– Faut t'jours faire tout soi-même, grommela Harry. MOLLY ?

– Oui ? demanda la dame, occupée à mettre dehors un Blaise pratiquement comateux.

– V'pourriez raccompagner Draco à sa chambre après ? demanda-t-il.

– Allez-y vous même, mon jeune ami ! dit-elle. J'ai mieux à faire… TONKS ! Revenez ici !

Et elle partit en courant après la jeune femme. Harry grommela, posant son verre sur la table, un peu trop vivement car une bonne partie de ce qu'il contenait déborda.

– Tu viens, amour, j'te ramène ? On devrait rentrer…

– Hu ? fit Draco en le regardant d'un air las. Où ça ?

– Pourquoi pas à la maison ? 'Vais demander à Molly si sa cheminée est utilisable.

L'Auror se leva difficilement, semblant vaciller un instant. Il regarda la salle qui tournait et s'avança d'un pas chancelant tout en appelant d'une voix rauque :

– Molllyyyyyy….

Celle-ci revint dans le chapiteau assez rapidement.

– Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Votre cheminée est en état ?

– Ma… ? Pas question ! Vous dormirez ici toi et Draco, Harry. Tu ne crois tout de même pas rentrer dans ton état ?

– Mouais…

– Bien ! Draco sait dans quelle chambre vous devez aller ! Et dépêche-toi d'aller le chercher ou tu devras le porter et je doute que tu sois en état de le faire !

Harry s'en retourna, le sol dansant légèrement, et aida Draco à se relever.

–'Va dormir, d'accord ? demanda-t-il.

– Ouais, répondit le blond en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. On va dormir où, exactement ?

– Dans la chambre que Molly t'a prêtée.

– Ok, dit Draco. Viens, faut d'abord aller dans le Terrier….

Harry sourit et lui s'en fut sagement avec lui, papillonnant des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

– C'était quand même une bonne soirée, dit Draco, se blottissant contre Harry pour se protéger du froid.

Harry gloussa légèrement.

– Assez bonne oui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison.

– Faut monter les dix premières marches, dit Draco d'une voix endormie. C'est la deuxième porte…

Harry leva son regard vers l'escalier.

– Merlin tout puissant…

– Exagère pas, dit Draco. C'est que dix marches…

– Et j'ai dû boire le double de ce chiffre dans la soirée…

– Sans doute, dit Draco. Allez, viens…. Je vais t'aider… une marche à la fois…

Il fit avancer lentement Harry, montant avec un record de lenteur à l'étage. Finalement cinq minutes plus tard, dix marches passées, quelques pas, et une porte ouverte puis refermée, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans une chambre bien modeste, mais où trônait un grand lit. Sans attendre, Draco s'y laissa tomber, poussant un léger soupir de bien-être qui se mua en gémissement de plaisir quand il parvint à enlever ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Harry se laissa à son tour tomber dans le lit, tout près de Draco, soupirant à son tour. Son regard voilé par l'alcool se posa finalement sur le blond et il eut un sourire taquin. Draco avait légèrement entrouvert la bouche, ses yeux flous par la fatigue regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur. Deux doigts se mirent à courir sur le bras de Draco, partie du corps qui se trouvait le plus près d'Harry. Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers le brun, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Ce fut à peine si Harry ne jeta pas sur lui, s'emparant aussitôt de ses lèvres. Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

– Ry ? fit-il quand il eut la bouche libre.

– Quoi ? grommela celui-ci, désormais assis sur le ventre de Draco, s'évertuant à défaire sa chemise.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

– Ça ne se voit pas ? répondit Harry, défaisant le dernier bouton du vêtement du blond.

– Si, dit Draco. Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire que tu soies capable de faire ça dans ton état….

– Je suis peut-être très surprenant Mr Malfoy, souffla Harry, se penchant pour l'embrasser, faisant par la suite de même avec la peau douce du cou de Draco.

Le blond laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ferma les yeux pour savourer la caresse, ses mains décidant d'elles-mêmes de déshabiller Harry. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour l'aider, prenant les choses bien en main. Ils jetèrent leurs vêtements plus loin, tout comme leurs baguettes qui auraient pu les aider à insonoriser la pièce, s'ils avaient été dans un état d'esprit un peu moins embrumé…

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Ron et Hermione s'étaient déjà couchés depuis près d'un quart d'heure, laissant le soin à Molly de tout arranger. La jeune femme s'était bien proposée pour aider sa belle-mère, mais celle-ci lui avait ordonné d'aller se coucher. Le bruit de l'extérieur, bien que moins puissant qu'en milieu de soirée, les empêchait toutefois de dormir. Quand enfin il se fit moins fort, tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et fermèrent les yeux, la fatigue les embrumant déjà. Ce fut d'abord un bruit grinçant, très régulier, qui les fit rouvrirent les yeux. Se regardant tous les deux, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? Des gémissements suivirent rapidement, provenant du mur en face de leur lit.

– C'est quoi, ce bruit ? demanda Ron, fronçant les sourcils.

– Euh… Ça ressemble à un ressort…, commenta Hermione, fixant le mur.

D'autres gémissements se firent entendre.

– Un ressort… dit Ron, l'air sceptique.

– Et autre chose… fit Hermione, commençant à comprendre, pour sa part.

– Autre chose… ? demanda Ron.

– Des… gémissements peut-être. Nous devrions dormir, fit-elle précipitamment.

Ron voulut suivre son conseil et s'installa plus confortablement mais les gémissements se muèrent soudainement en cris.

– Oh, merde ! dit-il, comprenant enfin.

– Dors, mon chéri, lui ordonna sa fiancée.

– Comment veux-tu que je dorme avec ça ? demanda-t-il tandis que le lit de leurs voisins tapait plus fort contre le mur.

– En les ignorant. Ils ne font rien de mal. Bonne nuit, Ron.

– Ils m'empêchent de dormir ! C'est déjà bien assez ! gronda le rouquin. Mais bon sang, quels sont les cons qui s'envoient en l'air à côté ?

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Eh voilàààààààà !  
Un autre chapitre...  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !  
Je vous avoue que moi et Umbre avons eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, hin hin hin !  
Allez, à très bientôt !  
Laika&Umbre77  
ON VOUS AIME REVIEW !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Diclaimer******: Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout les reste à notre vénéré auteur, j'ai nommé, J.K Rowling!

**Note des auteurs** : ... J'ai pas envie d'en faire lol!

**RARs** :

**Avuluna** Tiens, une nouvelle tête! Contente que tu es apprécié! En espérant que tu conitnues d'être présente et visible loll! Bonne lecture à toi!

**Amy Keira :** Ron, réfléchir ? Ça prendrait déjà une tête, pour ça, tu le sais ? Gnéhéhéhé!  
Merci pour ta review C'est toujours grandement apprécié! Bonne lecture!

**Karotte**: Ron le traître ? Hmmm... Héhéhé! On en dira pas plus! Faut rien révélé! Je suis lié sous contrat, après tout!

Comment Draco a été atteint ? C'est venu graduellement, c'est tout simple... Mais on peut pas en dire plus, désolé... Bonne lecture!

**Lilix28 **: Mais non, t'en fais pas, Ron est une sale merde fini, mais il irait pas jusqu'à tué Draco ;)

Bref... Merci pour ta review et bonne lectuuure!

**Samaeltwigg**: Eh bien, eh bien! Une autre de satisfaite! Ça fait chaud au coeur! Je te souhaite une ecellente lecture!

**Oxaline**: En effet, on aime pas Ron, et toutes les occasions pour lui casser la gueule sont bonnes!

Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre! Espérons que celui-ci te plaira également! Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or **: Oui, oui, on le sait lol! Ron est une sale merde!

Ça se pourrait, en effet, qu'il y ait eut un prob de Bill et de Charlie... Je me gourre toujours avec ces deux là, pfff!

Bref... Bonne lecture!

**Yami**** Aku **: loll! Le repas! Je crois que tout le monde voudrait un repas de Noël comme ça! Y'a vraiment, rien de mieux, niark!

Enfin, le repas... C'était surtout tout le chapitre que t'a apprécié, à ce que je vois ;)

En ce qui concerne Ron, t'inquiète pas, on le déteste aussi héhé!

Bref, je vais devoir abrégé, il me reste 10 min, et 9 rars à faire! Bonne lecture!

**Demoniac**** Cat's **: Eh bien, contente que tu es aimé notre chapitre! C'est tout ce qui compte! Je te remercie pour ta review Bonne lecture!

**Vert emeraude **: Plein comme une queue de pelle... Hmm... Pas mal, l'expression, j'avais jamais entendu loll! Et vive l'Europe!

Héhéhé, tu l'as dit, Ron va nous faire un infarctus, mouhahahahaha! Il manquera pas à personne, je peux te le dire!

**Lulune**: Baaah, t'inquiète... Il y en a quand même quelques unes, des scènes où ils sont relâchés... Mais je te dis pas que ce sera aussi débauché (façon de parler loll!) Bonne lecture!

**Egwene**** Al' Vere **: Hmmm, plutôt original... Vas-tu également imprimer celui-ci, et laisser une review avant ? lolll! Ça doit te faire un sacré paquet de feuille! Gnéhéhéhé!

**Lilounatic** : Si seulement Ron savait, pour la fin, dis-toi... _air sadique._ Mais qui te dis qu'il ne saura pas ? Mouhahahahaha! Et en ce qui concerne Draco, oui, ça va empirer... allons, tu nous connais... On peut aller facilement jusqu'à la mort, nous, pour vous faire faire un infarctus. Niark!

**Serpentis-draco**: Oh, mais Ron va le savoir, voyons, qui s'envoyait en l'air, juste à côté, tu peux me faire confiance, mouhahahaha!

**duoXherro**: Mais qui ne s'inquète pas pour Draco, dis-moi ? Il est gravement malade, y'a de quoi... Héhé... Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, bonne lecture!

**La-shinegami**: Ron? Un crétin ? Ben voyons! Loll! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là! Ce type est la bonté d'âme même! Héhé! Merci pour ta review

**Anlidre** : Ah, il me semblait bien, aussi, que je ne t'avais jamais vu te pointer dans le coin! En espérant que tu sois fidèle à tous les rendez-vous! Je te souhaite une excellent lecture, et merci pour tes beaux compliments!

**Lo**** hana ni **: Merci pour les beaux compliments, mais je me dois de te préciser que nous sommes deux à écrire... Et que, par conséquent, ça m'énerve un peu qu'on oublie l'une et l'autre. Bien sûr, tu pouvais peut-être juste pas savoir ;) Mais là, tu es avisé! A plus!

**Onarluca**: À la bonne heure! On fait rire des gens, héhé! On peut pas toujours être dans le noir et le lugubre !

**Chrys63** : Tu as tout à fait raison... Harry est très sérieux, la plupart du temps... Et de le voir bourré vous aura sans doute fait un peu de bien Mais bon, on est en guerre, et en guerre, on est toujours sérieux!

Mais à ce que je vois, tous les autres persos t'ont touchés également! C'est bien! Au moins ça prouve qu'on est pas totalement centré sur Draco et Harry! Yippiii!

**Mily**** Black **: My god... Tu vas me tuer... Mais pourquoi faire des review si long ? Bon, je m'y attaque!

Ah oui, je me souviens, toi... Tu m'as assez énervé, avec ta review... J'ai poussé quelques jurons.  
Si on mérite de review... À toi de nous le dire... Est-ce, d'après toi, un auteur mérite d'être payé, quand il écrit quelque chose, dis-moi ? Est-ce que tout le temps qu'il consacre à ses œuvres mérite seulement quelques dollars (Euro dans ton cas) ? Est-ce que ce qu'il nous offre, venant du plus profond de lui-même, mérite qu'on achète ce qu'il a fait ?

Et je vais te dire que ta réaction, ta PUTAIN de réaction, laisse-moi te le dire, c'était de l'égoïsme, pur et simple... Je vais peut-être me montrer méchante et impulsive, là, mais c'est ce qui me passe par l'esprit : Si on a plus de review que toi, est-ce vraiment de notre faut ? Si on a plus de lecteurs de que toi, est-ce encore de notre faute ? Si notre fic à plus de succès que la tienne, est-ce de notre faute ? Le talent ne s'apprend pas, très chère, on ne s'invente pas auteur, c'est inné, c'est dans les veines! Alors que tu sois jalouse, ce n'est vraiment pas mon problème!  
À ta guise si tu ne veux pas laisser de review, parce que ça te fait royalement chier qu'il y en ai plus que le tienne qui a écrit pourtant _16 chapitres_! Eh bien, laisse-moi te dire que nous on s'est tué à vous faire 4 fics, donc une saga, dans tout ça, ce qui revient à dire sept fic! On s'est démené pour faire quelque chose de bien, pour avoir des lecteurs! Alors fais donc autant, si tu veux également des review!

Pour finir, tu dis que, est-ce un drame, si on a pas de review, pour un prochain chapitre ? Je te dirais que oui! Parce que ça veut tout simplement dire que notre style se détériore, qu'on perd des lecteurs, et qu'on a grand besoin de s'améliorer, si on ne veut pas tomber dans l'oublie!  
Sur ce, je ne réponds pas au reste de ta review, la première partie m'a fait trop chier, par cet égo que tu as laissé transparaître.

...  
Je l'air dit que j'allais être impulsive. Donc, ne prends pas tout ça au pied de la lettre. Je suis seulement énervé ce soir, et j'ai la flamme de refaire une review.

**Kitty-hp-16 **: Héhéhé... Avoue que tu t'attendais pas à voir un Harry bourré! Menifn, on peut dire qu'on a adoré écrire le chapitre précédent... Et que celui-ci aussi, était très intéressant!

**__**

**_PS :_**_ Prière de ne pas tuer les auteurs avec la fin du chapitre! On est d'accord ? Parrrfait! Bonne lecture!_

**__**

**_Au bout du monde_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

**__**

**__**

Le lendemain, après une assez courte nuit, Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine, toujours habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, une tasse de café à la main, attablé avec Molly Weasley, parlant calmement à voix basse de tout et de rien. La maison était extrêmement silencieuse et ils étaient les seuls à s'être levés relativement tôt.

-Eh bien, dit Mrs Weasley. Ce fut une soirée mouvementée...

-Oui, en effet, répondit le brun, se levant. Vous voulez encore un peu de café Molly ?

-Ce ne serait pas de refus! Heureusement que la magie existe! Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais réussi à tout ranger!

Harry eut un sourire un peu gêné.

-Si je n'avais pas été dans un état aussi comateux, je vous aurais volontiers aidé. Vous auriez dû laisser toute cela en place, et ranger ce matin.

-Et imagine ce que les Moldus auraient dit! Non, il valait mieux s'en charger hier... Enfin, ce matin...

-Vous avez sans doute raison, répondit Harry, déposant une tasse fumante devant la femme et se rasseyant devant elle, une tasse également posée devant lui.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et un Ron encore à moitié endormi arriva. Les deux occupants de la cuisine se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui, Molly lui offrant un sourire, Harry un simple signe de tête.

-B'jour, M'an, dit le rouquin, se laissant tomber à sa place. Harry...

-Salut, fit simplement celui-ci. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il par formalité.

-Bof, dit Ron. J'ai eu du mal à fermer l'oeil... Y'avait un couple visiblement en pleine forme à côté de ma chambre...

-Tiens, t'as changé de chambre ? Pris celle de Charlie sur le deuxième palier ?

-Non... Celle du premier, dit Ron.

-Oh... Dix marche, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, la première porte non ?

-Ouais, dit Ron en baillant. Je crois que ça a duré des heures... Ceux-là, quand je les tiendrai... Ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure!

-Pour ton information personnelle Ron, Draco et moi sommes les seuls, excepté le reste des Weasley, à avoir dormi ici cette nuit, répondit Harry avec indifférence devant les menaces du rouquin.

Tandis que Mrs Weasley pouffait et tentait de le dissimuler, Ron se figea, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.  
-J'aurais du me douter que c'était vous, dit-il, frissonnant de dégoût. Vous pourriez aller faire vos saletés ailleurs!  
Harry lui décocha un regard meurtrier.  
-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je t'ai seulement appris un fait qui semblait fort te perturber. Pourtant, à ton âge Ronny, tu devrais avoir fait ton éducation sexuelle, non ? Pauvre Hermione...

-Ferme ta gueule et fous-moi la paix, Potter! répliqua Ron.

-Ronald Weasley! s'indigna sa mère.

-Laissez Molly, la coupa gentiment Harry avec un sourire sans joie. Je te signale, reprit-il à l'adresse du rouquin, que j'étais dans cette cuisine bien avant toi, et qu'avant ton arrivée, tout était calme. Tu as commencé cette dispute, alors maintenant assume les conséquences de ce que tu as provoqué et arrêtes de polluer l'air et tout ce qui t'entoure avec tes conneries!

-J'ai commencé la dispute ? demanda Ron. Excuse-moi, mais je ne t'ai absolument pas parlé agressivement en arrivant! C'est toi qui a recommencé à m'emmerder! Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'étais pas dans cette cuisine avant moi vu que je suis né dans cette maison!

Harry poussa un grand soupir las en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Je vais réveiller Draco, mieux vaut rentrer, déclara-t-il, en se levant. Merci pour le café Molly...

-De rien, Harry, dit la femme en soupirant.

L'Auror monta en vitesse l'escalier et, alors qu'il passait devant la chambre que son ancien meilleur ami occupait désormais, la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione passant dans la couloir.

-Salut, fit le brun, se dirigeant toujours vers la deuxième porte.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

-J'aurais du deviner que c'était vous, dit-elle en riant.

-Ouais et bien y'en a un qui ne l'a pas pris aussi bien.

Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Toujours nu et à moitié dissimulé par la pénombre de la chambre, Draco semblait profondément endormi, comme chaque matin. Harry s'approcha doucement du lit et s'y assit, se penchant par-dessus Draco. Le regardant un moment avec un léger sourire, il glissa un doigt sur sa joue. Le blond ne fit que se tourner sur le côté, poussant un petit soupir.

-Draco ? chuchota doucement Harry, le secouant légèrement.

Le blond gigota encore mais ne se réveilla pas, marmonnant le nom du brun dans son sommeil. Assez amusé, Harry se releva, fit le tour du lit et se rassit près de son amant, le secouant encore.

-Draco ? appela-t-il encore une fois, un peu plus fort.

-Mhmmm, fit Draco. 'Aisse-moi dormir...

-Tu dormiras à la maison si tu veux...

Draco ne réagit pas, ne semblant même plus l'entendre. Harry grogna légèrement.

-Réveille-toi Draco!

Le blond sembla totalement indifférent aux tentatives d'Harry, sauf par le mouvement de ses sourcils qui se froncèrent un peu. Harry soupira et posa une main sur son front.

-Par Merlin...

Il le secoua encore un peu. Ce pouvait-il que son état ce soit aggravé pendant la nuit ? Draco gigota encore un peu et marmonna encore le prénom d'Harry.

-Ry ? dit-il difficilement.

-Bon! s'exclama celui-ci en soupirant. Tu veux bien te lever ? On rentre à la maison...

-Me lever ? demanda Draco, semblant faible.

-Hmm, hmm... On rentre à la maison.

Draco ouvrit des yeux perdus et embrumés de fatigue.

-Je saurai pas, avoua-t-il difficilement.

Harry soupira.

-Il le faudra bien pourtant... On ne peut pas rester ici tout de même... Tu veux que j'appelle Snape ?

Draco le regarda d'un air flou et fit non de la tête pour finir par lever difficilement les bras vers lui. Harry le serra contre lui et le souleva du lit, peu soucieux de la nudité du blond. Draco se blottit contre lui.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi... répondit Harry, le faisant s'asseoir sur une chaise et partant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

-D'être aussi faible, dit-il. De déranger.

-De déranger ? Non, vraiment pas. Faible, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu, dit Draco en essayant de rester éveillé. Jamais voulu...

Sa tête piqua vers l'avant, son corps glissant sur la chaise à laquelle il essaya de se cramponner, sans succès. Harry se précipita vers lui, et le fit se rasseoir dans un soupir, l'habillant d'un coup de baguette.

-J'appelle Snape, une fois au square...

-No... non, dit Draco. Avec ma potion, ça ira...

-Je préfère tout de même savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état. C'est plus grave qu'hier...

-Mais non, dit Draco. Je n'ai juste... pas assez dormi...

-Tu dormiras un peu avant, mais si tu n'es pas mieux cet après-midi, j'appelle Severus, Draco...

Draco garda le silence. Il préférait éviter de dire à Harry qu'il allait en ville l'après-midi même. Celui-ci fit le tour de la pièce rapidement, vérifiant que rien d'autre de traînait puis se retourna enfin vers Draco.

-Prêt ?

Draco, les yeux plus fermés qu'ouverts, hocha de la tête difficilement. Il regarda ses jambes, essayant pitoyablement de les faire bouger.

-Tu veux que je te descende au salon ? Je pourrais aller dire merci à Molly par la suite.

Draco le regarda d'un air flou.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira et, sans répondre, le prit dans ses bras, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où on va ? demanda Draco.

-À la maison...

Harry les fit descendre l'escalier assez rapidement et déposa Draco dans un des fauteuils dépareillés du salon.

-Je reviens... Tâche de ne pas t'endormir!

Draco hocha de la tête d'un air endormi, ses yeux se fermant pour se rouvrir rapidement. Harry traversa rapidement l'étroit couloir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine et pénétra dans celle-ci.

-Ahem, Molly, je voulais vous dire merci... commença-t-il, à peine entré.

-Oh, mais il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons! dit la mère de famille, encadré justement de celle-ci.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je vous souhaite donc à tous un Joyeux Noël...

-À toi aussi, Harry! dirent la plupart des rouquins.

Le brun leur accorda un signe de tête et tourna les talons, retournant au salon. Sans surprise, Draco s'était rendormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de le réveiller. Soupirant, il le prit dans ses bras et dans un _crac!_ sonore, transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd, derrière le laurier planté près de la porte. Après maintes contorsions pour maintenir Draco contre lui, il réussit à ouvrir la porte et entra dans le manoir, refermant la cloison d'un coup de pied. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, les pièces s'éclairant sur son passage afin de chasser la pénombre du lieu. L'Auror entra dans leur chambre et, doucement, avec tendresse, il déposa Draco sur le lit. Le déshabillant par la suite d'un coup de baguette, il fit léviter une chaude couverture jusqu'à lui, le blond étant couché sur l'autre, et l'en recouvrit.

-Repose-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe et sortant de la pièce, la lumière se refermant une fois la porte fermée.

Draco gigota simplement tout en poussant un petit soupir. Mécaniquement, il saisit le coussin d'Harry et le serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller.

Harry pour sa part retourna au rez-de-chaussée, et se rendit dans la bibliothèque chercher parchemin, encre et plume. Se penchant à la table d'étude, il écrivit brièvement un mot, simple et court, mais fort clair et dépêcha Hedwige, somnolente sur son perchoir dans le salon, de la porter à Snape. Mieux valait ne pas le déranger directement, mais un message ne ferait pas de mal... La fatigue de Draco s'amplifiait chaque jour, à l'horreur d'Harry. Rien ne semblait l'aider vraiment, l'épuisant juste un peu plus. Même dormir! Alors que faire ? Draco lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, facile à dire lorsqu'on le voyait dépérir de plus en plus... Sa maigreur et sa pâleur étaient plus qu'effrayantes, si on repensait à l'aspect qu'avait eut le blond, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt. En si peu de temps, il avait perdu 10 Kilos... C'était énorme... Voir même effrayant! Il fallait à tout prix qu'il demande conseil à Snape pour rétablir un semblant d'équilibre dans la vie de Draco, surtout qu'il allait bientôt rentrer à Oxford! Soupirant, il regarda sa chouette blanche, désormais devenu un lointain point dans le ciel blafard, s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître, puis se détourna de la fenêtre et retourna au salon. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il regarda un moment autour de lui et son regard tomba finalement sur le piano. Avec un petit sourire, il s'approcha et s'assit devant le clavier. Ses doigts flattèrent un instant les touches noires et blanches, repensant vaguement aux nombreuses crises de nerfs d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait essayé de lui apprendre. Finalement, c'était seul qu'il avait le mieux progressé... Avec un léger sourire, il se mit à jouer une mélodie qu'il avait apprise avec grand plaisir et qu'il était désormais capable de jouer les yeux fermés, s'il lui plaisait. Son répertoire n'était pas spécialement classique: il savait jouer Mozart mais ses préférence restaient dans les chansons beaucoup plus en hausses ces temps-ci. Pourtant, pour le moment, il était perdu dans les notes mélancoliques d'une chanson plutôt récente, dont la fresque musicale lui était plutôt sensible. La musique s'éleva dans le manoir, les notes résonnant dans toute la résidence. Fredonnant doucement, Harry sursauta brutalement lorsque, dégringolant brutalement de sa cheminée, Snape apparut, lui faisant faire une fausse note.

-Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Potter...

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et se releva finalement.

-Et une bonne explications pour quoi ? Pour vous avoir fait part de l'état de santé de Draco ?

-Non! Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas donné sa potion ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas la force de faire quoique ce soit, qu'il s'est couché assez tard, et que je l'ai laissé dormir avant de lui donner!

Snape soupira.

-Dormir ne l'aidera pas! Bien au contraire! Aussi horribles mes mots soient-ils, sachez que si on ne trouve pas rapidement la personne responsable de ce vol, Draco dormira jusqu'à sa mort!

-Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas! Vous croyez que je ne suis pas aussi inquiet que vous ? Vous croyez que je ne suis pas frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire, puisque je ne suis pas Mangemort ? Juste pour cette cause, je serais prêt à m'y impliquer, si cela pouvait rétablir Draco!

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire si ce n'est de lui faire avaler cette potion autant que faire se peut!

-C'est ce que je comptais faire plus tard dans la journée, figurez-vous!

-Qui vous dit qu'il se réveillera encore ?

Harry serra les dents.

-Vous voulez bien arrêter ? C'est suffisamment difficile comme cela!

-C'est vrai que vous sembliez fort concerné, hier...

-Hier, c'était Noël, j'étais ivre mort! Je n'aurais servi absolument à rien et vous le savez autant que moi! Si vous êtes venu ici pour simplement me reprocher d'être né, et bien vous pouvez aussi bien partir immédiatement, je me débrouillerai très bien!

-Je suis venu ici pour deux choses! La première, vous reprocher d'avoir été ivre mort alors que Draco lutte à chaque instant de sa vie et qu'il aurait bien besoin de votre soutien. La seconde, pour vous donner des potions utiles au rétablissement de Draco!

Harry se retint de tout commentaire.

-Vous voulez le voir ?

Severus resta un moment fixe.

-Oui, dit-il finalement.

Harry tourna donc les talons et sortit rapidement du salon, invitant de ce fait son ancien professeur de potions à le suivre. Ils montèrent l'escalier, traversèrent en vitesse les couloirs et arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et Draco, une faible lumière tamisée s'allumant à leur entrée. La vision qui s'offrit aux deux hommes les figea en même temps. Blotti contre l'oreiller d'Harry, paraissant soudain d'une pâleur inquiétante, Draco semblait si vulnérable qu'aucun d'eux ne fut capable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant les cinq premières minutes. Harry soupira de lassitude et s'approcha du lit tandis que Severus poussa un « Merlin tout puissant ». L'homme s'approcha et s'assit auprès de Draco. Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux en désordre du blond et soupira.

-C'est encore pire que ce que je ne croyais, dit-il.

-Il n'a pas marché ce matin, j'ai du le porter jusqu'ici. Je vous ai envoyé Hedwige tout de suite après.

Severus ne répondit pas et écarta la couverture pour avoir accès au torse de Draco qu'il palpa de ses longs doigts. Il eut une grimace en sentant ses côtes mais continua son examen avant de rabattre le tissu et de prendre sa température.

-Il est faible. Fatigué et sous-alimenté... Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Dans un état tel que le sien, ça peut facilement tourner au cauchemar!

Harry acquiesça humblement d'un signe de tête, écoutant sagement Severus – ce qui était un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche –, prenant notes de tous ses conseils, sans la moindre exception.

-Il faudra lui donner des potions nutritives. J'en ai mis avec les régénérentes... Elles l'aideront à se remplumer un peu, mais il faut tout de même insister pour lui faire manger quelque chose. Vérifiez aussi si son organisme... élimine de façon régulière et normale... Avec son manque de nourriture, il pourrait avoir un sérieux problème de digestion...

-Ce qui est tout à fait vrai. Il vomit aussitôt qu'il mange quelque chose d'un peu trop solide...

Severus eut une grimace et posa ses mains le long des tempes de Draco.

-Fait-il des cauchemars ?

-Quelques uns jusqu'à maintenant, et pas moyen de l'en sortir sans l'Occlumencie.

Le maître des potions hocha de la tête.

-Il doit voir quelque chose de bien précis avant, je me trompe ?

-Quelque chose de bien précis ? répéta Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comme s'il était attiré par une scène ou un élément particulier... Et qu'il ne peut sortir de ce rêve qu'une fois qu'il l'a vu ?

-La dernière fois, c'est ce qui est arrivé. J'ai été incapable d'en sortir moi-même. Nous avons assisté à hmm, sa tentative de euh, suicide.

Severus le regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Sa tentative de suicide ? Personne ne sait pourtant, à part lui et moi...

-Et moi désormais... Pourtant, c'est ce à quoi nous avons assisté, après qu'il ait été attaqué par une Accromentula dans le labyrinthe derrière le manoir Malfoy, et vous pouvez me croire, cette bestiole pouvait VRAIMENT lui faire quelque chose.

Severus sembla soucieux.

-La personne qui lui fait ça est une personne proche... Je dirai même mieux, intime... Car elle attaque Draco en le déstabilisant mentalement et physiquement.

-Vous soupçonnez quelqu'un ? demanda l'Auror, regardant le visage de Draco dépasser de la couverture.

-Je soupçonne toujours! dit Severus. Mais je vais chercher parmi les personnes les plus proches de lui. Quelque chose me dit que l'une d'elles aura une brusque augmentation de pouvoir...

-Parmi les partisans de Voldemort, il n'a pas grands amis... Blaise en a fait partie, mais ce n'est plus le cas...

-Vous voulez dire à sa famille, les Lestrange par exemple... ou encore...

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

-... moi ?

Severus siffla.

-Vous êtes un emmerdeur, Potter... Mais pas un meurtrier. Autant cela m'énerve, autant je sais que vous aimez Draco et que vous ne lui ferez pas de mal... Du moins pas volontairement.

-Alors qui ? Sa propre mère peut-être ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, parents timbrés, va...

-Il n'est pas impossible que Narcissa soit la coupable, dit Severus. Je vais me renseigner. En attendant, suivez mes instructions à la lettre.

-Nul besoin de me le rappeler, soupira Harry, je comptais bien le faire, et également trouver un menu plus convenable pour son estomac... Oh et, pour le réveiller ? Il devrait le faire lui-même ou... ?

Severus regarda Draco.

-Si nous attendons qu'il se réveille, il ne le fera jamais, dit-il.

-D'accord, Occlumencie, je me débrouillerai... Merci Snape.

L'homme eut l'air perplexe.

-Mon métier ne devrait pas rester caché, je demanderai aux journalistes du monde entier de publier le fait que vous m'ayez remercié!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous le ferez si vous en avez envie, mais mettez votre photo plutôt que la mienne, j'en ai marre. J'ai autre chose à faire que de la publicité... Eh merde! Je dois aller avec Tonks, Zabini et quelques autres chez ce vendeur Moldu cet après-midi...

Son regard retourna sur Draco et il soupira.

-Vous pouvez toujours annuler, lui fit remarquer Snape.

-C'est ce qui va sans doute arriver... Vous venez ?

Severus regarda encore Draco et le recouvrit soigneusement avant de suivre Harry.

Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée quoique plus lentement, retournant au salon.

-Je vous souhaite bonne journée Snape...

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et pointa la caisse de potions qu'il avait sorti un peu plus tôt.

-N'oubliez pas de suivre mes conseils!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas avec ça...

-Au contraire, Potter... Draco m'est précieux. Je m'inquiète donc.

-Oui, je sais... Promis, je suivrai vos conseils! C'est mieux ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et partit avant d'être tenté de tuer le Survivant. Une fois Snape disparu, Harry ouvrit le carton posé sur la table basse et se saisit de deux potions: une énergisante, et l'autre nutritive. Les emmenant avec lui vers la cuisine, il abandonna là le reste. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'activa au fourneau à préparer un bouillon de légume, non sans y verser un quart des deux flacons. Tandis que le bouillon mijotait paisiblement, il se rappela rapidement qu'il devait envoyer une lettre aux autres pour les prévenir de l'annulation. De toute façon, vu l'état de ses amis la veille, il doutait de leur capacité à mener une mission à bien.

Laissant à son sort la soupe pendant un moment, il fila au salon à nouveau, et écrivit rapidement une lettre signalant qu'il ne serait pas présent. Roulant le parchemin, il le laissa à la disposition d'Hedwige, puisqu'elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Retournant rapidement à ses fourneaux, Harry stoppa la cuisson et touilla le chaudron, emplissant une tasse qu'il déposa sur un plateau avec un morceau de pain et les deux fioles. Prenant le tout, il remonta rapidement à l'étage, traversa les nombreux couloirs et réintégra sa chambre, vint s'asseoir près de Draco et déposa le plateau-repas sur la table de chevet. Se penchant vers son amant, il le secoua légèrement, mais renonça bien vite en constatant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas le moins du monde. Soupirant, il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et inspira profondément, se lançant à toute charge sur les barrières qui protégeaient, comme toujours, l'esprit du blond, barrières qui, à son grand étonnement et son grand dam, se révélèrent beaucoup trop facilement pénétrables. N'ayant pas le temps de s'en soucier, Harry partit à la recherche de son subconscient.

-_Draco__ ? Draco! DRACO ?_

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint si ce n'est un grand tourbillon qui propulsa le jeune homme dans un immense champ de neige. Draco était là, bien qu'il n'ait apparemment que dans les huit ans. Le visage totalement inexpressif, le jeune garçon regardait une biche et son petit manger timidement un carré d'herbe. Il ne portait ni manteau ni pull et encore moins des bottes, mais un simple pantalon, une chemise et des pantoufles. Le froid lui était totalement indifférent... On aurait même pu penser qu'il en faisait partie tant il semblait totalement dénué de sentiment. Lucius Malfoy arriva soudainement, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
-Que penses-tu de ce spectacle, fils ? demanda l'homme.

-Je n'en pense rien, répondit Draco d'un ton laconique.

-Rien ? s'étonna le plus âgé des Malfoy.

-Cela me laisse totalement indifférent, dit le petit garçon.

Lucius eut un sourire et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

-Bien, dit-il. Tu es un bon fils.

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent, seule preuve de la joie de Draco face aux paroles de son père. Il se contenta de hocher de la tête et de dire d'une voix froide et vide.

-Vous êtes un bon père...

Lucius n'en fut pas du tout affecté. Au lieu de ça, il tapota encore l'épaule de Draco et s'éloigna d'un bon pas vers le manoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré, le blondinet n'eut aucune expression. Mais dès que Lucius eut passé les portes du manoir, un grand sourire éclaira le petit visage, un sourire accompagné de larmes. Draco regarda la biche et son faon avec une sorte d'admiration. Il se baissa comme pour remettre convenablement son pantalon et essuya précipitamment ses larmes.

Mais Draco ne resta pas seul très longtemps. Sa mère sortit du château après cinq minutes pour appeler le petit blond d'une voix stridente.

-Dracccoooooo ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en voyant les deux animaux s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Il se retourna vers sa mère en affichant un air attentif, mais son ennui se dissimulait dans ses prunelles argentées.

-Mère, dit-il en s'inclinant face à elle.

-Draco, je vais me rendre chez le tailleur, aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Il serait bien que tu m'accompagnes, tu as besoin de nouveaux costumes...

-Encore ? s'étonna le blond. Mais nous y sommes déjà allés hier...

-Ce n'est pas grave! dit Narcissa. Tu n'as pas de vêtements _rouge__s_! Je suis sûre que le _rouge_ t'irait à merveille... Aimerais-tu avoir un pantalon rouge ? Ou non! Un pantalon argenté avec un fil rouge s'entortillant autour de tes jambes!

Le Draco de huit ans sembla troublé.

-Un fil rouge qui s'entortille autour de mes jambes ? répéta-t-il. Un fil... rouge... qui s'entortille...

L'atmosphère sembla se troubler légèrement et le visage d'un Draco de vingt ans apparut un instant. Il fixait sa mère d'un air troublé tandis que, tout autour, le monde s'était figé. Les arbres ne bougeaient plus avec le vent et le petit Draco avait simplement l'air dégoûté par la proposition de sa mère qui lui souriait. Le Draco de vingt ans apparut alors totalement et il s'effondra dans la neige à côté de son jeune lui-même paralysé.

Harry accourut aussitôt à côté de lui, peu soucieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. De toute façon, il était dans un rêve non ? Personne ne pouvait donc le voir... S'agenouillant dans la neige, il secoua le blond par l'épaule.

-Draco... Draco... Je t'en prie, réveille-toi...

-Je ne dors pas, dit Draco, regardant son jeune lui-même.

-Tu dors, affirma le brun.

-Non, dit Draco. Je suis ici, dans la neige...

-Je peux t'assurer que tu es dans ton lit!

Draco se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec surprise.

-Dans mon lit ? demanda Draco.

La vision changea d'un seul coup et l'image de son appartement en Amérique se matérialisa.

-Non, je n'y suis pas, dit-il en regardant le lit vide.

-Au manoir, Draco!

Draco sembla un instant perdu.

-Au manoir... ? demanda Draco.

-Au square Grimmaurd... Tu es là-bas, dans un état critique selon Snape, et si je ne te réveille pas, tu ne le feras pas toi-même.

Draco sembla se rappeler et le décor recommença à se disloquer. D'un coup, il se réveilla, Harry sortant de son esprit par la même occasion. Haletant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était écroulé contre Draco en essayant de le sortir de sa léthargie. Regardant un moment autour de lui, il se secoua et retrouva ses esprits, prenant par la suite le plateau-repas toujours posé sur la table de chevet. Les yeux de Draco restaient péniblement ouverts et le blond poussa un grognement de douleur en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

-Ouch, fit-il, agacé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda son amant, lui tendant la tasse fumante de bouillon.

-Un peu mal à la tête, dit Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Draco désigna l'assiette d'un air horrifié.

-Bouillon aux légumes, tu dois manger...

Draco grimaça.

-Je n'ai pas faim...

-Je sais, tu n'as jamais faim, mais Severus est passé tout à l'heure...

-Il est passé ? dit Draco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ?

-Parce que tu dormais et qu'il est venu ici même.

-Ah ? dit Draco. Je n'ai rien entendu...

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Mange s'il te plait...

Draco le regarda avec hésitation mais finit par prendre l'assiette. Péniblement, il avala la première cuillère, déglutissant durement.

-J'y ai mis quelques potions, tu devrais te sentir mieux...

Draco hocha de la tête et mangea une seconde cuillerée signalant la présence de la potion énergisante, l'aura argentée de Draco apparut. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

-Tu prendras le reste de la potion par la suite, d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Draco, semblant mieux réveillé.

-Parfait.

Harry se leva.

-Je reviens...

Draco hocha de la tête et continua de manger, bien qu'il n'en ait nulle envie. Harry quitta rapidement la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui, et redescendant dans le hall. Un moment s'écoula, bien que bref, avant que Harry ne revienne, une boîte dans les bras, boîte qu'il déposa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé la boîte magique de Draco, peu de temps auparavant. Quand il se retourna, le blond avalait avec une immense difficulté sa dernière cuillère. Le teint pâle, le blond ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

-Il y avait également une potion de gavage dans le bouillon, l'informa Harry, du moins, le quart d'une fiole.

-Voilà qui explique tout, dit Draco en passant sa main sur son ventre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir mangé vingt boeufs!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'ai un charmant maître des potions qui sera prêt à mettre ma tête à prix d'ici peu... J'ai donc changé le menu et plusieurs autres choses. Je resterai également ici cet après-midi.

-Ah ? demanda Draco, surpris. Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai autre chose de mieux à faire...

-Quoi ?

-M'occuper de toi, par exemple.

Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

-Je vais bien, dit-il.

-Au contraire... Tu ne vas pas bien.

Draco soupira.

-Mais si! Je vais suffisamment bien pour être laissé seul... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi!

Harry soupira et délaissa le carton, venant s'asseoir sur le lit et s'appuyant contre Draco.

-J'ai peur, confessa-t-il.

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Peur ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmm hmm, ne fit que le brun.

-Dis-moi, insista Draco, soufflant doucement dans sa nuque.

-De te perdre... dans le sens que tu ne pourrais plus jamais revenir.

Draco pivota, Harry se retrouvant en dessous de lui.

-Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il. Severus trouvera... ça n'arrivera pas.

-Il n'a pas encore trouvé et... Il a les mêmes peurs que moi...

Draco ferma les yeux pour ensuite les rouvrir.

-Eh bien votre peur est ridicule! dit Draco. Nous allons trouver... et s'il le faut, je boirai ces foutues potions jour et nuit! Mais nous y arriverons!

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, entourant la taille de Draco de ses bras.

-Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je reste loin de toi, dit Draco. Je ne t'apporte que des problèmes...

-Non, souffla le concerné, non, je déteste l'éventualité de savoir que tu ne pourrais pas être ici, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pas ici... ? répéta Draco, serrant subitement Harry contre lui. Je déteste cette éventualité... Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... que pour toi, ça aurait été mieux...

-Peut-être, mais j'en doute, c'est fort peu probable.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

-Je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être au fond de moi, une certitude...

Draco sembla perdu un instant dans ses pensées.

-Il y a un moyen de savoir...

-Ah bon ? Et lequel ?

-La boîte, dit Draco. Ma boîte peut tout faire si on lui demande... et si on donne suffisamment d'énergie... ou d'argent... ou de sang.

-Pas question! s'écria soudain Harry en se redressant légèrement. Tu ne feras pas ça...

-Avec de l'argent, je ne perdrai rien! intervint Draco.

-Si ce n'est que ça... alors, oui, peut-être...

Draco lui sourit.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, dit-il. Nous verrons simplement ce qu'il se passe. Comme si nous allions au cinéma...

-D'accord, finit par accorder l'ancien Gryffondor. Voyons un peu cela...

Draco soupira et voulut se lever mais arrêta tout mouvement.

-Heu... Tu veux bien aller chercher la boîte et ma bourse ? demanda-t-il, semblant gêné.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Mais bien sûr...

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tout en resserrant la couverture sur son corps nu. Harry se leva donc du lit et se dirigea vers la commode placée en angle dans un coin de la pièce. En ouvrant les doubles portes, il en retira la petite boîte, puis se dirigea vers la penderie où la bourse de Draco devait se trouver dans une de ses nombreuses robes.

-La verte, dit Draco. Poche gauche.

Harry trouva rapidement et revint vers le lit, déposant le tout devant son amant et venant se rasseoir près de lui. Draco prit sa bourse et ouvrit la boîte. Il hésita un instant puis plongea tout le sac, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. L'Auror quant à lui se tut, attendant patiemment que Draco ait accompli... ce qu'il avait à accomplir. Un fin petit rayon de lumière sortit doucement du coffret, s'étendant doucement pour former un long rectangle qui alla se placer sur le mur de la chambre face au lit. Draco rouvrit les yeux et sortit sa main et sa bourse, celle-ci se retrouvant sensiblement moins grosse. Harry fixa le rectangle de lumière, intrigué, curieux, sa personnalité Gryffondoresque reprenant brusquement le dessus, l'aventure venant titiller tout son être. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, Draco en profitant pour tirer Harry contre lui, soulevant la couverture pour ensuite la rabattre sur leur deux corps.

-Tu ne t'habilles pas ? demanda celui-ci.

-Non, dit Draco. Je n'aime pas porter des vêtements dans un lit... et ce n'est absolument pas une connotation sexuelle!

Harry sourit et se blottit un peu mieux contre lui. La lumière s'éteignit et Harry pointa sa baguette sur la fenêtre, fermant les rideaux. Une image commença alors à se diffuser sur l'écran en face d'eux...

Ce fut un Draco dans son appartement d'Amérique qui apparut. Il avait l'air sale et agité, cherchant partout après ses affaires qu'il jetait dans sa valise avec précipitation. Autour de lui, Flippo jappait d'un air inquiet.

-Shhut, Flippo! grogna le blond. Je dois partir!

Alors qu'il bouclait sa valise, on vint toquer fortement à la porte, ce qui le figea sur place. Flippo poussa un jappement et Draco fixa la porte avec angoisse. Il ne prononça pourtant aucun mot, ouvrant rapidement la fenêtre. Claquant des doigts, il indiqua à Flippo de sauter. Le cabot ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et bondit hors de l'appartement, Draco ne tardant pas à l'imiter.

-Malfoy ? entendit-on derrière la porte.

Draco se figea dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. D'un mouvement leste et habile, il sauta. On entendit par la suite ses pas précipités tout en bas tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée, Harry la forçant. L'appartement était clairement sens dessus dessous, comme si une tornade était passée. Tornade qui avait visiblement sauté par la fenêtre! Poussant un grossier juron, mais clairement conscient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, Harry lança un sort pour redonner un tant soit peu d'ordre dans la pièce, puis ressortit, claquant la cloison derrière lui.

La scène changea aussitôt, montrant un Draco courant dans les rues de New York. Sans hésiter, il bifurqua dans une ruelle et souleva la première plaque d'égout d'un coup de pied. Un homme, posté en bas, le regarda d'un air froid.

-Maestro, dit-il. Tonny t'attendait pas...

-Visite surprise, se contenta de dire Draco en aidant Flippo à descendre.

L'homme se contenta d'attendre qu'il descende, referma la plaque et lui fit un signe de tête.

-Suis la p'tite, elle t'emmènera à Tonny, déclara-t-il.

Draco hocha de la tête et suivit rapidement une petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés.

Tout devint noir, et on passa sur la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient été quatre à partager. Un Harry, complètement hors de contrôle, en colère, y faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée, Sandra assise près de lui le regardant, d'un air peiné.

-Il y sûrement un moyen pour le retrouver, dit-elle, hésitante.

-Crois-moi, s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé, il ne le sera PAS!

Sandra en sembla attristée.

-Et si nous demandions l'aide des Américains pour le retrouver ?

-Sandra! Encore faudrait-ils qu'ils veuillent nous aider pour notre mission! s'écria Harry, d'une voix extrêmement glaciale.

Sandra décida de garder le silence, attendant patiemment qu'Harry se calme. Prenant une grande inspiration, celui-ci finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Sandra poussa un petit soupir et attendit encore. Il allait craquer et elle savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser faire. Effectivement, Harry se releva rageusement se remettant à faire les cent pas alors qu'un vase de cristal, posé sur le manteau de la cheminée éclatait en morceaux, tout comme le grand miroir posé un peu plus loin. Même les flammes dans la cheminée s'intensifièrent. Les meubles se mirent doucement à trembler, finissant par tressauter avec force. Harry finit par prendre une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais marcher.

Sandra la verrouilla aussitôt par magie.

-Non, je préfère que tu restes ici.

-ET POURQUOI ? éclata soudain l'Auror.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu fasses une bêtise, dit Sandra.

-UNE BÊTISE ? JE NE VOIS VRAIMENT PAS CE QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE!

-Calme-toi! dit Sandra. Je ne fais pas ça pour t'énerver plus mais parce que je m'inquiète pour un de mes amis. Alors reste calme!

Harry prit une inspiration.

-D'accord... d'accord, je me calme.

Sandra le regarda marcher de long en large tout en essayant de se calmer.

-Je sais ce que je vais faire... Juste... l'oublier, finit par concéder Harry, les meubles cessant de trembler peu à peu et le brasier qui grondait dans l'âtre se calmant jusqu'à presque s'éteindre.

-Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera, Harry, dit Sandra. Ça ne servira qu'à te faire du mal!

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix Sandra ?

-Oui! dit la jeune femme. Tu peux le chercher! Nous sommes là six mois!

-S'il a pu disparaître de Poudlard en une nuit, il peut très bien changer dix fois de pays en six mois!

Harry soupira et se leva.

-Merci tout de même Sandy... Je vais dormir.

Et il s'en fut dans sa chambre.

Dans un tourbillon noir et blanc, la scène fut coupée, passant à autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, la chambre d'hôtel avait disparu, le décor représentait une nuit couverte et qui semblait assez chaude, le silence régnait dans la petite rue fort mal éclairée. Un peu plus loin, une immense maison se dessinait dans la pénombre, un square Grimmaurd assez délabré, comme aujourd'hui. Entraînés à l'intérieur, Harry et Draco purent constater qu'il y faisait assez sombre, bien que les rénovations que l'Auror y avait apportées fussent également faites dans cette dimension là. Pourtant, le ménage ne semblait pas y avoir été fait depuis plusieurs jours, des meubles avaient été poussés par-ci et par-là dans le hall. Dans la cuisine, des voix se faisaient entendre, plusieurs voix, féminines et masculines, des gens se mirent à venir de-ci et de-là d'un peu partout, montant du sous-sol, sortant du salon, descendant du premier étage... Le Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black semblait en constante effervescence, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à première vue, allant et venant d'un bon pas un peu partout. Ce fut à la cuisine que l'image sembla alors se stabiliser. Assis autour de la grande table de verre ovale, où en son centre était gravé un phénix, une vingtaine de personne se côtoyaient. Dumbledore présidait, Severus Snape et Minerva McGonnagall assis de bord en bord de lui, Harry, également présent, faisant face au directeur de Poudlard, attablé totalement à l'opposé de lui. Il avait la mine sombre, les traits tirés et semblait complètement las et épuisé. Son attrait enjoué semblait s'être complètement volatilisé et des cernes, semblables à ceux de Remus Lupin qui était assis à côté de lui, s'étaient dessinés sous ses yeux. En quelques mois, à ce qu'il semblait d'après son aspect, la guerre semblait l'avoir vieilli et épuisé en comparaison avec le Harry toujours couché contre Draco, dans sa chambre du square Grimmaurd.

-Et quoi de neuf vis-à-vis des Américains ? demanda un Blaise plus détaché que leur ami.

-Ils s'obstinent à refuser, dit Harry. Ils nous ont même menacés si nous continuions de les appeler!

-Les chiens! s'exclama Ron. Enfin... façon de parler...

Hermione surgit de nulle part avec un paquet de papier sous le bras, paquet qu'elle déposa devant Harry.

-Voilà, Harry..., dit-elle, essoufflée. C'est ce que tu dois connaître par coeur et au plus vite... Ces livres devraient t'aider à comprendre la magie sans baguette... Il est dommage que Poudlard ait été détruit... Je suis certaine que certains livres nous auraient aidé à mieux comprendre le phénomène...

Harry poussa un grand soupir las et attira le paquet près de lui.

-Je les lirai pour la semaine prochaine Hermione, merci.

Il se retourna alors vers Dumbledore.

-Et du côté de Voldemort ? Après avoir plié toute l'Europe excepté à certains endroits, que compte-il faire ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire dernièrement, il comptait s'approprier tout le côté Occidental du monde...

Albus soupira.  
-Il a déjà commencé à étendre son influence sur l'Occident... Quant à l'Orient, il est protégé par l'ignorance que nous avons sur les sorciers de ces pays, mais pour combien de temps... ?  
-Seul Merlin le sait, soupira Harry, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Alors qu'un lourd silence venait planer, ces paroles dites, on entendit de petits pas timides descendant l'escalier du hall.  
-Maman ? fit une petite voix.  
Hermione se retourna aussitôt vers la porte, accrochant un sourire tremblant à ses lèvres. Visiblement, elle semblait épuisée, tout comme Ron qui eut presque la même réaction.

-Laissez, je vais y aller...

Harry se leva de sa place, et s'avança vers la sortie de la pièce, dépassant Hermione en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule.  
-Repose-toi un peu... dit-il doucement.  
Il rejoignit rapidement par la suite une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans, aux cheveux bruns et courts, attachés en couettes, et aux yeux bleus; ceux de son père, visiblement.

-Viens là, Megane, lui dit doucement Harry, la soulevant dans ses bras.

Le parrain et la filleule redescendirent l'escalier, la petite désormais sur le dos de Harry.

-Je vais faire un tour avec elle! lança Harry, en ouvrant la porte.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse et s'en fut dans la tranquillité de la nuit avec Mégane.  
Le décor changea à nouveau à cet instant.

Ce fut en Amérique que l'image les emmena, tout particulièrement à New York. Les sirènes des voitures de police résonnaient et des feuilles de journaux volaient ici et là. Sur l'un d'eux, un titre accrocheur se plaignait de l'augmentation alarmante de la criminalité. L'image changea d'angle et on se dirigea directement vers les égouts. La vision traversa la plaque, se glissa dans les tunnels où se trouvaient plusieurs hommes et enfin, en ressortit au pied d'une maison insalubre et éclairée. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'habitants, mais l'image ne s'attarda pas. Elle se dirigea dans la maison, cherchant quelqu'un de bien précis. Enfin, elle passa des portes à double battant et une mélodie se fit entendre, un piano jouant follement. Un feu éclairait paisiblement la pièce et un homme était couché sur un divan, se relaxant. Au piano se trouvait Draco, mais un Draco bien différent. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué, même s'il était terriblement maigre. Il portait alors des vêtements assez classes, ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Mais la différence venait de son regard: il était agité, agressif, fier. Les longs doigts du blond s'acharnaient sur le clavier et il finit sa chanson dans un tonnerre de musique coléreuse. Quand il s'arrêta, Tonny l'applaudit.  
-Bravo, Maestro... Cette nouvelle composition fera un tabac!  
Draco s'essuya le front et se tourna vers Tonny, son regard restant froid tout en affichant une légère douceur pour l'homme.  
-Merci, dit Draco en se levant. Je vais la soumettre bientôt à ma maison de production... Ce cher producteur devrait être content pour une fois que ce n'est pas déprimant...  
Tonny sourit et se leva pour aller se positionner face à Draco, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Allons, chaton, dit-il. Ne soit pas si énervé...  
Draco haussa les épaules et s'éloigna de Tonny d'un air agacé.  
-Tu en es, pour le casse de ce soir ? demanda le voyou en se recollant contre lui.  
Draco sembla hésiter.  
-Oui, répondit-il finalement. Des mois que je me renseigne pour la bande, je ne vais pas vous laisser y aller sans moi!  
Tonny sourit, d'un sourire rayonnant, heureux.  
-Je l'espère bien!

-Toi, tu vivrais avec des malfaiteurs tandis que moi, de mon côté, complètement épuisé, je m'acharnerais à tous les anéantir, quelle douce ironie, tu ne trouves pas ? glissa Harry, tandis que le « film » continuait devant eux.

Draco se tut et se regarda fixer les flammes de la cheminée.

-J'ai l'air fatigué, commenta-t-il.

-Ça ne sera jamais aussi pire que ces temps-ci.

Harry se tut par la suite.

-Maestro ? demanda soudain Tonny. Tu me sembles bien pensif...

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

-Que penses-tu du fait que l'on me présente comme quelqu'un de respectable alors qu'au contraire, je repère les bonnes maisons à cambrioler ?

-Je ne pense rien en particulier. J'estime que c'est l'esprit d'une bande qui cherche à survivre ensemble et que chacun doit s'entraider. Toi, tu dois repérer, un autre, par exemple, s'occupe d'éliminer le système d'alarme. C'est ainsi.

Draco sourit.

-Peut-être, oui, dit-il. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Vingt heures, dit Tonny. Il nous reste quatre heures avant le casse...

-Quatre ? demanda Draco, l'air innocent. J'ai besoin de réconfort...

Tonny eut un sourire.

-Je vais t'en donner autant que tu veux, Maestro, dit l'homme en attirant Draco à lui. Autant que tu veux!

-Je lui en foutrais, moi, du réconfort, marmonna Harry, toujours blotti contre Draco.

Le blond pouffa tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille d'Harry tandis que l'image se brouillait sur un Draco embrassant Tonny.

Pendant un moment, l'image resta noire. Finalement, le tout s'éclaircit, mais ce ne fut pas sur une scène très joyeuse. Tout n'était que décombres, ruines et fumée. Il y avait des morts partout, des cris, des pleurs qui résonnaient au loin, mais également des rires glacials à vous tordre les entrailles. L'allée était complètement déserte. Le Chemin-de-Traverse avait été détruit. Silencieusement, dans un coin où l'angle de vue s'élargit, la trappe d'une boutique qui avait été complètement balayée s'ouvrit. Quelques personnes en sortirent, très peu. Harry en faisait partie, ainsi que Blaise, Remus, Hermione, la petite Mégane, Tonks, Molly Weasley et les jumeaux, Charlie et Kingsley Shakelbolt. C'était tout. Ils avaient l'air perdu, comme s'ils arrivaient dans un monde inconnu. Leur regard terne se tournait d'un côté à l'autre, cherchant un élément quelconque qui leur indiquerait que tout n'était qu'une illusion, que ce n'était pas vraiment arrivé... Pourtant, tout n'était que vérité. Une désolante et triste vérité. Voldemort avait, une fois de plus, fait tomber une partie du monde de la sorcellerie. Les quatre Aurors qui constituaient un petit groupe de survivants avancèrent dans les décombres, soulevant par-ci et par-là quelques ruines, découvrant cadavres et morceaux de corps humains un peu partout. Un cri perçant se fit soudain entendre et tous se hâtèrent de rejoindre une Hermione blême et tremblante. La jeune fille regardait, complètement désespérée, un corps ensanglanté étendu au sol, les yeux bleus du défunt regardant le ciel, complètement vide.

-Dumbledore, souffla Harry.

-Oh Merlin..., gémit Molly.

Le décor sembla soudain s'assombrir et certains détournèrent les yeux, horrifiés d'une réalité de plus en plus cauchemardesque.

-Allons voir qui peut-on également découvrir, déclara Harry d'une voix effroyablement neutre.

Les autres tressaillirent mais s'éloignèrent d'un pas hésitant. Seul Molly resta, fermant les yeux de l'homme avec respect. La scène s'obscurcit à nouveau, mais s'illumina presque instantanément. Le décor avait changé, mais les mêmes visages étaient présents. Il devait s'agir de la même journée, mais un peu plus tard... Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un silence lourd dans le salon du square Grimmaurd, une flambée craquant doucement dans la cheminée. Tous semblaient ternes, épuisés, complètement au bout du rouleau. Leur vie un vrai enfer... Dans le hall, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. Aucun ne fit un mouvement pour se rendre voir de qui il s'agissait. Agité, les traits tirés, cernés malgré le fait qu'il était encore jeune, Severus Snape se joignit à leur petit groupe.

-Dumbledore est mort, dit-il d'un air vide.

-Nous le savons, Severus, souffla Hermione alors qu'elle regardait Mégane s'endormir contre Harry.

-Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'espérais que vous me diriez que je me trompe...

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Le monde tombe en morceau, de jour en jour, lui répondit Harry.

Le silence répondit à sa déclaration, chacun fixant le sol.

-Il ne m'avait pas parlé de cette attaque, dit Severus.

Blaise ricana.

-Notre ami Voldemort nous a fait une surprise alors que tout l'Ordre, ou presque, se trouvait sur le Chemin-de-Traverse.

-Il y a un traître, dit Severus.

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce se regardèrent subitement en chien de faïence. Inévitablement, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas péri, et ils se trouvaient en sa présence, mais qui ? Les visages se croisaient d'un air méfiant et horrifié. Chaque personne présente était un ami... Il était impossible que quelqu'un les ait trahi...

-Nous avons été réduits à un nombre de douze, par la faute de quelqu'un présent dans cette pièce... Et si cette personne est assez intelligente, elle prendra l'initiative de se faire oublier, qu'importe le moyen.

Les adultes se regardaient, attendant une quelconque dénonciation. Le silence se faisait lourd et la nuit tombait à l'extérieur, pourtant, malgré les émotions de la journée, chacun était complètement éveillé. Finalement, Harry fut le premier à se lever, sa filleule toujours contre lui.

-Je vais dormir.

Les autres cessèrent de se fixer. L'image se brouilla sur un Harry sortant et sur dix compagnons qui formaient désormais un Ordre déchu dans un monde en péril.

Les rues de New York étaient balayées par des bourrasques sous la pluie qui tombait en trombe, des voitures circulaient dans les rues, arrosant les piétons d'une douche magistrale avec l'eau qui s'était emplie dans les nids de poules. Ce fut un poste de police qui apparut ou, plus exactement, une cellule dans laquelle Draco feignait de dormir, tourné vers le mur. Quelques jours auparavant lui et plusieurs autres s'étaient fait prendre alors qu'ils avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la maison. Malheureusement, les systèmes d'alarme qu'ils avaient cru débrancher s'étaient subitement remis en fonction et s'étaient enclenchés, alertant aussitôt les autorités. Personne n'avait pu s'enfuir et s'en sortir. Draco savait parfaitement bien qu'il allait gagner la prison à vie, si ce n'était pire. La peine de mort avait été rétablie et face à la criminalité en croissance dans le pays, on électrocutait n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi... Il pouvait prévoir que peu de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'on énonce sa sentence et qu'il soit condamné. Dans un sens... Cela vaudrait sans doute mieux... Se levant, Draco regarda par les barreaux, la lumière éclairant son visage tuméfié. Les agents de police lui avaient passé un savon suite à son arrivée... Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas été heureux de devoir faire face à une bande de voyous bien déterminés à piller la luxueuse résidence d'une célèbre actrice. Étonnamment, ils n'avaient eu à affronter aucune résistance. Sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient fait une joie de tabasser Draco et il ne devait pas avoir été le seul... Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention et il se tourna vers l'entrée. Un gardien se présenta et il le regarda de son air froid.

-Marden, dit le gardien. Ton avocat vient te causer!

L'homme ouvrit les grilles et l'avocat de Draco entra.

-Vous avez une sale mine, déclara l'homme, en guise de salutation.

-Bien vu, dit Draco. Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand chose, vous êtes dans une mauvaise posture.

-Expliquez-vous plus clairement, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, vous êtes condamné pour la peine maximale.

Draco ne tressaillit pas.

-Vous espérez faire changer les choses ?

-J'espère en effet, mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il y a peu d'espoir...

-Alors n'essayez pas, dit Draco, regardant par la fenêtre. C'est perdu d'avance et vous ne ferez que perdre votre temps...

-Je ne puis vous laisser dans une situation pareille, Mr Marden.

-Si, vous pouvez, dit Draco. Il vous suffit de ranger le dossier dans un tiroir, de le fermer à double tour et voilà...

-C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

-Non, dit Draco. Ce que je veux, c'est remonter quatre ans en arrière et ouvrir une porte que j'ai laissé fermée... Mais on ne rattrape pas le passé... et vous savez que je suis condamné...

L'avocat se leva.

-J'essaierai tout de même de faire quelque chose.

Il prit la main de Draco dans les siennes.

-En attendant, Mr Marden, que Dieu veille sur vous.

-Dieu ? dit Draco. Il n'existe pas... Il n'y a que le Diable... Demandez-lui donc de ne pas me prendre... On verra si ça marche...

L'avocat eut un étrange sourire et sortit de la cellule, ses pas résonnant dans le couloir alors qu'il s'en allait. Draco le regarda s'éloigner et fixa de nouveau la fenêtre.

-Et si j'avais répondu, murmura-t-il. Que se serait-il passé... ?

-Sûrement que la réalité aurait été plus belle pour vous deux, intervint soudain une voix glaciale.

Draco sursauta en reconnaissant cette voix et se tourna vers les grilles où son père était posté.

-Nous deux ? demanda Draco, faisant semblant de ne pas être surpris.

-Potter et toi, bien entendu. Regarde-toi! En prison, comme un misérable corniaud. Et Potter lui, complètement hagard, épuisé, commençant à devenir un peu fou, son Ordre désormais décimer. Draco sentit son coeur se serré et seul une étincelle de peine traversa ses prunelles, son visage demeurant sombre et détaché.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

-Et alors ? Rien du tout. Ça signifie seulement que je gagne, et que vous perdez tous les deux.

Draco sourit.

-Que tu gagnes ? demanda Draco, riant. Que tu as gagné ? Mais non, père, tu n'as pas gagné... Tout du moins pas sur moi. Oui, je suis en prison, mais pas grâce à toi... Oui, je vais me faire tuer, mais pas par toi! Tu as perdu, père... Car même si je meurs, je t'ai échappé!

-Peut-être dans ce sens là, fils, mais je serai celui qui aura par contre vaincu l'emmerdeur de première. Dès le jour où tu es parti, il a cessé de lutter totalement, et cela, c'est grâce à toi. Donc, pour cela, j'aurai gagné. La chair de ma chair aura fait faillir le Héros-Qui-A-Vaincu-et-Aurait-Encore-du-Vaincre.

Draco trembla.

-Harry n'a pas failli! dit-il. Pas encore! Il vit toujours et je sais qu'il vaincra! Ne le sous-estime pas!

Son père éclata d'un rire glacial.

-Où étais-tu toutes ces années Draco ? Ici, bien sûr. Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis bien des années. Je doute même que tu le reconnaîtrais désormais.

-Je le reconnaîtrais, dit Draco. Et même si j'étais ici, mon coeur était avec lui! Harry n'a pas failli...

-Tu seras là, pour assister à son déclin, tu peux me croire. Peu importe où tu seras, tu verras que tout ce que tu dis n'avait aucun fondement, que du vent, fils.

-Du vent ? demanda Draco. Non! Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai foi en Harry! Il vaincra cet idiot de serpent visqueux... et toi, Père, toi! Tu me rejoindras en enfer!

Lucius Malfoy ricana.

-Si tu le dis, fils. Adieu.

-A diable! répondit Draco.

Le Mangemort s'en fut paisiblement dans le couloir, sans un regard en arrière. Draco se contenta de le regarder partir. Quand il fut certain que son père n'était plus là, il laissa tomber son masque et son visage exprima une détresse étouffante. Il enfouit son visage dans sa main tandis qu'il pleurait, prononçant le nom d'Harry et lui demandant pardon. L'image se brouilla. Le film retourna à un Harry agenouillé près d'un corps ensanglanté. Il tremblait.

-Vous étiez le dernier, souffla-t-il.

Couché sur le sol, le visage de Severus Snape n'était pratiquement plus reconnaissable tant il avait été mutilé.

-Non Potter, grogna-t-il, s'étouffant à moitié avec son sang, c'est vous, désormais, le dernier.

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

-Pas pour très longtemps.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises Potter!

-Severus, depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous devez savoir que c'est tout ce que je puis faire, des bêtises. Je les accumule depuis des années.

-Ne racontez... Ne racontez pas n'importe quoi... Battez-vous, Potter... Il ne faut pas que tout soit inutile! Battez-vous pour tous ceux qui l'ont fait avant vous!

-Vous savez comme moi que nous étions tous au bout de nos forces, mais je le ferai, pour tous ceux qui ont péri pour moi, pour nous.

Severus eut un sourire crispé.

-Tous n'ont pas... n'ont pas péri... Il reste encore... Des combattants, quelque part... Il y a encore... Draco.

Harry eut un sourire triste.

-Il s'est exilé il y a fort longtemps, et je respecte son choix.

Severus voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais s'étrangla dans son sang et émit un gargarisme dégoûtant.

-Vous pouvez partir Severus, je finirai ce qui doit être terminé.

Severus le regarda d'un air coléreux.

-Ne me... dites pas... Ce que je... dois... Faire... Sale... Morveux!

Harry eut un demi-sourire et essuya une larme du revers de la main.

-Jamais je n'oserai.

-Et menteur... En plus!

Severus essaya de ricaner, mais il ne fit que cracher un peu de sang.

-Vous commencez à me connaître un peu trop bien...

Severus ne répondit pas. Le visage fixe, ses yeux vitreux, il était mort avant d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase d'Harry. L'image se brouilla à nouveau et Harry réapparut à nouveau, les vêtements pour la plupart en lambeaux, tenant en équilibre précaire devant un homme de grande taille, Voldemort, bien sûr.

-C'est terminé, Potter, dit l'homme. Tu ne sais même plus tenir sur tes jambes!

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis Tom! répliqua Harry d'une voix rauque, le souffle court.

Le brun essaya de marcher, mais il ne fit que trébucher pour tomber mollement à genoux. Voldemort ricana et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Le cercle de Mangemorts qui les entourait les regardait avec avidité. Harry se contenta de relever dignement la tête.

-Regardez tous, dit-il. Le Survivant périt enfin...

-Quoique tu fasses Tom, dis-toi que j'aurai toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur toi.

-Une longueur d'avance ? ricana le vieux serpent. Oui... Tous tes hommes sont morts avant les miens! Et tu vas les rejoindre bien avant moi, si je meurs un jour... Bye bye, Potter...

-Sois maudit, Tom, souffla Harry, alors que son ennemi jetait le même sortilège qui avait tué ses parents.

Le rayon vert toucha Harry et ne rebondit pas. Quand la lumière s'apaisa, le corps du Survivant était couché au sol, sans vie.

Blotti contre son Harry, Draco resserra ses bras autour de la taille du brun et ferma les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas la réalité, lui souffla doucement Harry, tandis que ses mains, elles, s'étaient crispées sur les bras du blond qui l'entouraient.

-Je m'en fiche, dit Draco. Je ne veux pas voir ça!

Et il enfouit son visage contre le torse d'Harry.

-Préviens-moi quand on change de scène...

-C'est déjà fait, répondit le brun, tandis que la scène repassait sur un Draco, attaché sur une espèce de chaise semblable à celles que le Ministère de la Magie utilisait pour les interrogatoire et les condamnations.

Le blond releva la tête et se regarda. Son visage était fixe tandis qu'un homme enfonçait une seringue dans son bras. Ce fut au tour de Harry de se détourner de l'écran. Draco, lui, regarda un homme en costume-cravatte lui relire sa sentence. Pour complicité et vol répété, il était condamné à la peine maximale. Personne n'était là pour assister à sa mort et il se demanda vaguement si Cassandra était au courant... Un agent de police s'approcha d'une petite poignée qu'il saisit doucement. On attendit un peu et recouvrit le visage de Draco. Alors, la manette fut baissée. Il n'y eut ni étincelle ni hurlement. Les doigts de Draco se crispèrent simplement sur la chaise et ses pieds s'agitèrent un instant. Puis on arrêta la machine et le corps du blond tomba mollement dans la chaise.

Harry gémit légèrement, ayant rouvert les yeux trop tôt.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils font encore cela...

L'image s'éteignit brusquement et disparut, les plongeant dans le noir. Draco pressa Harry contre lui.

-Ils ne l'ont pas vraiment fait, puisque je suis là...

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'on aurait pu tenir le coup dans une pareille réalité...

-Nous ne l'avons pas fait, dit Draco. Nous sommes tous les deux morts.

-C'est vrai. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui nous est destiné ?

Draco ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Harry.

-Nous verrons, dit Draco. Mais j'espère que ça ne se finira pas comme ça...

Et il resserra encore plus ses bras autour d'Harry, lui faisant presque mal tant il forçait.

-Avec un peu d'espoir, je ne serai pas vieilli avant l'âge, déclara Harry avec un léger sourire, se blottissant contre le blond.

-Je faisais surtout référence à ta mort, dit Draco. Vieux, gros, maigre ou encore amputé des deux jambes, je t'aimerais encore...

Harry ouvrit de gros yeux horrifiés.

-Euh... Je doute que la plupart de ces réalités arrivent un jour.

Draco sourit, bien qu'Harry ne le vît pas dans le noir.

-J'espère bien, dit-il.

-Amputé des deux jambes...

Il frissonna. Draco sourit et bailla un peu.

-Bon..., dit-il. Si tu restes ici, alors je suppose que je reste aussi...

-Tu allais quelque part ?

Draco gigota un peu et caressa distraitement le dos d'Harry.

-Je voulais aller dans un cybercafé... Pour aller dire bonjour à Cassandra via Internet...

-Je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y aller, tu sais... Tu peux encore lui téléphoner, si tu préfères.

-Tu as un téléphone ? s'étonna Draco.

-Bien sûr!

Draco se redressa.

-Super! s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il se laissa aussitôt retomber aux côtés d'Harry.

-Je lui téléphonerai plus tard...

-Si tu veux, déclara celui-ci, avant de l'embrasser.

Draco sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry.

-Au fait, dit-il d'un air taquin. Hier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que j'avais plusieurs cadeaux... ?

-J'ai dit ça, moi ? fit innocemment le brun.

-Il me semble, oui, dit Draco en recommençant à caresser le dos d'Harry mais, cette fois, sous ses vêtements.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Il sourit.

-Je vais chercher cela...

Draco l'empêcha de partir et l'embrassa encore.

-Maintenant, tu peux y aller!

Harry rit doucement et se leva, mais ne sortit pas de la chambre. Il se dirigea plutôt vers le placard et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur pendant un moment, avant de revenir avec un trio de boîte.

Draco le fixa d'un air curieux, attendant que son amant lui indique ce qu'il attendait de lui.

-Ouvre celui-ci, lui indiqua Harry, pointa la première des boîtes. Les deux autres complètent le premier...

Draco eut un sourire enfantin et prit la boîte que lui indiquait le brun, tout sourire. Il déballa rapidement le paquet et ouvrit la boîte, celle-ci dévoilant une chaîne en argent, avec pour pendentif une canine en ivoire, gravé d'une rune. Harry eut un léger sourire devant l'expression de curiosité de Draco qui s'accrut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement? demanda Draco.

-Ouvre le reste, je t'expliquerai après...

Draco eut une grimace.

-Bien, dit-il. Alors que dois-je ouvrir ensuite ?

-Celui-là, répondit Harry, en lui tendant la deuxième boîte qui avait le même format que la précédente.

Draco poussa un soupir et déballa la boîte suivante plus vite que la précédente. Le même pendentif, monté sur une chaîne identique lui apparut. Il lança un regard perplexe à Harry. Celui-ci n'eut qu'un plus grand sourire.

-Et si tu ouvrais le dernier ?

Draco hocha de la tête et ouvrit avec plus de lenteur le dernier paquet.

Une fois le papier déchiré et la boîte ouverte, il put contempler une pierre précieuse nichée au creux d'un coussin de velours, teinté d'un vert profond.

-Alors donc, reprit Harry. Les deux pendentifs sont reliés ensemble, le premier que tu as ouvert est en communication avec le deuxième. Les deux colliers permettent à deux personnes – si elles les portent bien sûr – de communiquer ensemble. Par la pensée, en paroles, en images, ou simplement d'après ce qu'ils ressentent. L'émeraude ensorcelée a été reliée au deuxième pendentif afin que son possesseur, s'il le désire, transplane auprès de l'autre porteur du collier. Mais sur un nombre très limité de fois. J'ai trouvé cela à l'intersection du Chemin-de-Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes dans une vieille boutique qu'on remarque à peine et jusqu'à maintenant tout ce que j'y ai acheté à été fiable à cent pour cent. Draco regarda les trois objets avec intérêt.

-Et donc, dit-il, je dois porter un de ces colliers... et toi, l'autre, c'est ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est ton cadeau, c'est toi qui décide à qui tu donnes l'autre collier. Mais tu dois garder la pierre.

-Je veux te le donner à toi! dit Draco. À qui veux-tu que je le donne, de toute façon...

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Tu aurais toujours pu l'envoyer à qui tu veux en Amérique... Il y avait encore Snape. Mais, oui, l'autre est pour une autre personne.

-Mais c'est à toi que je veux le donner! Cassandra et les autres ne savent pas que je suis un sorcier... Et ils sont à l'abri, en Amérique... Quant à Severus, je doute qu'il veuille devenir si intime avec moi! Et puis... ça m'aidera à veiller sur toi...

Harry ne répondit rien et ne fit que se lever, saisissant le premier collier que Draco avait découvert et contourna le lit pour venir dans le dos du blond. Se penchant par-dessus son épaule, il lui passa la chaîne autour du cou et boucla l'attache. Draco considéra l'objet avec attention avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui sourire. Celui-ci lui rendit tendrement son sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

-Joyeux Noël, souffla-t-il.

Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et profita de la proximité d'Harry pour lui passer le collier autour du cou.

-À toi aussi, dit-il.

Harry le poussa contre le lit et se coucha sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il, plus pour combler le silence qu'autre chose.

-Tu sais bien que non, dit Draco en caressant les cheveux d'Harry. Par contre, j'ai très envie d'aller... me promener!

-Si tu veux, ça me va à moi...

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr! Et ça fera sans doute passer ma migraine.

-Ta migraine ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Draco, se redressant d'un bond.

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-C'est bon... J'ai juste trop bu hier, ça passera.

-Il n'y a pas de ça passera, Monsieur Potter! gronda Draco. Tu me fais la morale parce que je suis malade mais tu es pire que moi!

-C'est tout de même moins grave que toi, je n'ai qu'un petit mal de tête...

-Un petit mal de tête peu être fatal! Par les temps qui courent, il faut que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme! Ainsi, nous allons rester ici... et t'entraîner! déclara Draco. Tu n'as pas fait de magie sans baguette depuis la dernière fois! Or, il faut t'exercer tous les jours! Demande à Dobby d'amener des fruits à la salle d'entraînements! Je m'habille et je t'y rejoins!

-Oh pitié, soupira Harry, tu ne peux pas trouver une meilleur méthode d'enseignement ?

-Une... Meilleure ? Demanda Draco. Oh, très bien, tu n'as qu'à t'y entraîner toi-même!

Et il tourna durement le dos à son amant, vexé. Harry grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Draco ne répondit pas et s'obstina à regarder le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse et le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

-Dray, gémit Harry. Je parlais d'une méthode un peu plus... décente ?

-Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre que les sensations corporelles sont un moteur de compréhension, alors renonce! cria Draco en se redressant, ses yeux brillant de colère. Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris à me servir de la magie sans baguette ? En fixant un stylo et en lui demandant de bouger ? Non!

Draco se redressa et, en même pas deux secondes, des vêtements apparurent sur lui, s'ordonnant parfaitement.

-Tout cela demande de l'entraînement! dit Draco en ouvrant les rideaux par magie, le lit se refaisant malgré sa présence sur la matelas. On ne l'apprend pas simplement parce qu'on en a envie!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! s'écria à son tour Harry, et tu le sais bien. Je t'ai simplement demandé s'il y avait une autre façon d'apprendre. Je ne t'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas m'entraîner, ni que je voulais tout arrêter! Mais si tu es incapable de garder patience quand je tente de t'expliquer quelque chose, alors reportons cela!

Il s'approcha du blond, l'embrassa très brièvement puis tourna les talons, s'en allant vers la porte.

-Le collier est activé, déclara-t-il.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il eut un halètement et porta la main à son coeur, semblant étouffer. Son visage blêmit brusquement et il chavira, s'effondrant brusquement au sol. Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule qu'il se précipita aussitôt vers lui.

-Snape t'avait ordonné de ne pas faire de magie! dit-il simplement, une lueur d'inquiétude dominant son regard alors qu'il soulevait le blond et le ramenait dans son lit.

Draco ne répondit pas et se débattit faiblement, comme pour sortir d'un embourbement qui l'aspirait mais qu'il était le seul à voir. Sa bouche s'ouvrait péniblement et ses yeux fixaient un point fixe et invisible. Harry déposa une main tremblante sur son front, ressentant lui-même un certain malaise.

-Merlin... Draco ? Par pitié...

Ses yeux parcouraient fébrilement la chambre, sans pour autant quitter le blond très longtemps, cherchant visiblement quelque chose qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Draco continua de haleter péniblement mais commença, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, à se calmer. Il semblait toujours déconnecté de la réalité, la seule preuve de son état de conscience transmise par sa main droite crispée sur celle d'Harry et de la gauche sur sa chemise à l'endroit de son cœur. Harry continuait pourtant à être dans cet état d'inquiétude paniquée, ne sachant trop quoi faire du blond. Il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul pour aller lui chercher une potion, mais d'un autre côté le laisser ainsi était-il mieux ? Draco haleta encore un peu puis se détendit très nettement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il les rouvrit un peu après, respirant encore assez rapidement.

-Draco ? murmura Harry, cherchant visiblement un signe de conscience de son amant.

Les deux perles grises du blond se posèrent sur le visage d'Harry.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? N'importe quoi... Je vais te le chercher...

-Besoin... dit Draco. Tu... te... calmes!

-Je ne peux pas me calmer quand tu es dans cet état.

Draco se crispa et serra très fort la main d'Harry.

-S'il te plait, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je vais me calmer...

Draco lui fit un pâle sourire et ferma les yeux, essayant lui aussi de se calmer. Sa respiration se régularisa doucement et il finit par rouvrir les yeux.

-Un peu... Eau!

-Tout de suite!

Harry se leva d'un bond et courut pratiquement à la porte.

-DOBBY!

L'elfe apparut d'un coup devant lui.

-Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur ?

-De l'eau je te prie.

L'elfe, voyant que son maître était agité, disparut et réapparut aussitôt avec une carafe et un verre d'eau. Harry retourna dans la chambre au chevet de Draco, versant de l'eau dans le verre – qui semblait fait de cristal – en chemin. Couché sur le dos, Draco avait de nouveau fermé les yeux mais il les ouvrit en entendant Harry approcher. Harry s'assit à côté de lui, lui tendant le verre et l'aidant à se redresser de son autre bras. Draco but difficilement, de l'eau coulant un peu sur son menton.

-Ça va aller ? demanda le jeune Auror, une fois le verre fini.

Draco hocha de la tête, la laissant tomber sur l'oreiller tout en soupirant.

-J'ai senti mon coeur s'arrêter, souffla-t-il.

Harry fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, pour ne pas accroître la tension et l'inquiétude qu'il devait sans doute transmettre au moment même à Draco.

-C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Snape t'a demandé de ne pas faire de magie.

Draco détourna la tête.

-Je n'ai pas su me contrôler, dit-il. J'étais en colère...

-Je sais, et je n'ai pas arrangé les choses. Il faudra pourtant que tu puisses être capable de ce contrôle.

-Je le fais, en temps normal, murmura Draco. Mais je ne sais pas... Je me suis senti si en colère, soudainement... Je ne sais même plus pourquoi...

Harry frissonna.

-Sans doute pour aucune raison apparente. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de t'offrir ce collier...

-C'était une excellente idée! s'énerva Draco.

-Ne t'énerve pas. J'ai de bonnes raisons pour dire cela... Mais plus tard les explications.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que tu n'es pas en état pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire.

-C'est à moi de juger si je suis en état ou non! dit Draco.

-Et bien moi j'ai le droit de juger quand je dois fournir des explications.

Les yeux de Draco scintillèrent de nouveau de colère et le lit trembla pendant un bref instant.

-Calme-toi tu veux ?

Harry se leva.

-Je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure, lorsque tu te seras reposé, et fais-moi confiance, je le saurai!

Les yeux de Draco lancèrent des éclairs et la fenêtre explosa.

-Putain mais calme-toi, tu tiens vraiment à faire un autre arrêt du cœur ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il fixa le plafond qui se craquela aussitôt. Sa colère le renversait lui-même, tentant de sortir par toutes les parcelles de son corps. Il finit par pousser un cri d'énervement et laissa échapper toute sa magie, un rayon argenté s'élançant dans l'air et fracassant tous les objets trop fragiles avant de s'éteindre. Draco retomba sur le lit, les yeux éteints et le corps totalement immobile.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Donc, puisque vous avez promit au début du chapitre de ne pas nous tuer, on est parfaitement en sécurité!  
Sadique, n'est-ce pas ? Mouhahahaha! Le prochain chapitre dans... un mois, normalement, puisque je dois faire la rotation de toutes les fics, gnéhéhéhéhé!

Et maintenant, si vous avez des menaces de morts à formuler, ou, au contraire, de grande déclaration d'amour enflammé, il n'y a qu'un moyen : **_REVIEW PLEAAAASE!_**

**__**

_On vous aime!_

_Laika__&Umbre77_

_6 Novembre 2005_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Disclaimer **: _Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling!

**Note des auteurs** : Les RARs seront pour demain! Je suis épuisé! Bonne lecture!

**Nda2** : pour ceux qui aurait ouvert le premier poste, fermé ça, je me suis trompé de chapitre 8! C'est la 4e et dernière partie que vous avez dans les mains, et vous y comprendrez rien!

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre8**_

Harry sortit en trombe de la chambre et quémanda à Dobby de courir chez Snape pour le faire venir ici. Par la suite, il retourna dans la chambre et fit un maximum pour essayer de réanimer le blond. Et bien entendu, Draco sembla totalement indifférent aux efforts du brun. Son visage avait prit la teinte d'un cadavre et son coeur battait faiblement dans sa poitrine, si faiblement qu'Harry avait du lancer un sortilège de sonorité pour s'assurer que le blond vivait encore. Snape ne tarda pas à arriver dans la chambre où un Harry échevelé s'affairait, n'attendant visiblement que son arrivée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore Pot... Oh, Merlin! dit l'homme en se précipitant vers le lit.

Harry lui jeta un vague coup d'oeil - pourtant rassuré, continuant à jeter plusieurs ordres à Dobby. Severus courut jusqu'à Draco et posa sa main sur la joue du blond. Il blêmit en constatant qu'il était gelé.

-POTTER! cria-t-il. Racontez-moi illico ce qu'il s'est passé! Et aidez-moi! Il faut le réchauffer! Frottez ses pieds! Très vite et très fort!

-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ! IL S'EST MIT EN COLÈRE SOUDAINEMENT ET S'EST LAISSÉ ALLER À LA MAGIE, VOILÀ CE QU'IL Y A! éclata Harry, faisant passer son stress sur Severus, tout en s'affairant aussitôt sur les pieds de Draco.

L'homme ne s'offusqua même pas. Il laissa le loisir à Harry de réchauffer Draco et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme. L'aura de Draco et le fil rouge se révélèrent, mais l'argent était pratiquement éteint.

-Merde! jura Severus.

Il farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit plusieurs fioles de potion énergisante. D'un coup de baguette, toutes les fioles se réunirent dans une grande pochette, celle-ci se retrouvant directement reliée au corps du blond.

-L'intraveineuse sera plus efficace que tout autre chose ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment, sa voix ayant repris un timbre plus ou moins normal.

-Oui, dit Severus. Il ne faut pas lui injecter trop de potion d'un coup, ça pourrait le tuer...

-Très bien, répondit simplement le brun.

Severus soupira et s'appuya contre le matelas.

-Il a rejeté toute sa magie, dit-il. Encore deux secondes et il...

-J'en suis conscient merci, soupira Harry, délaissant les pieds de Draco et se saisissant de sa baguette. Il la pointa vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait un miroir et psalmodia une incantation, la glace se transformant en cheminée de pierre blanche où craquait une bonne flambée qui ne tarderait pas à réchauffer toute la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas la pièce, qu'il faut chauffer, dit Snape tout en frottant les bras de Draco. C'est sa peau, c'est son sang! Il faut forcer la magie à circuler dans tout son corps!

-Eh bien la chaleur ambiante aidera au réchauffement corporel! déclara Harry, se remettant à frotter les pieds du blond.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et enleva la chemise de Draco, frottant le torse de celui-ci.

-Il faut à tout prix qu'il se réveille avant demain, dit-il sans oser regarder Harry. Sinon... Nous devrons envisager de... enfin de... de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive, et serra les dents, ne disant pourtant rien.

-Je vais aller au laboratoire, dit Severus. Faire d'autres potions énergisantes. En attendant, enlevez-lui ses vêtements et appliquez cette pommade sur lui... ça le réchauffera et nous évitera de passer des heures à le frotter... Mettez-en partout, Potter... Partout!

-J'avais compris la première fois, Snape, ne fit que répliquer Harry, se saisissant du flacon sans plus de cérémonie.

Il le déboucha et le posa sur une des tables de chevet, commençant par la suite à déshabiller Draco tandis que son ancien professeur sortait. Le corps de Draco était aussi froid qu'un morceau de glace, contrastant ainsi avec la chaleur de la pièce. Harry enduisit ses mains de potion et se mit à frotter le corps de son amant. Le produit diffusa une légère chaleur dans les paumes d'Harry, chaleur que le corps de Draco sembla accueillir avec joie: La pâleur inquiétante s'envola pour laisser place à une couleur plus ou moins normale. Légèrement plus rassuré, Harry se mit à l'enduire avec plus d'énergie. La respiration de Draco devint plus régulière et surtout plus visible, le coeur du jeune homme battant un peu plus fortement. Il resta pourtant immobile, plongé dans l'inconscience. Harry pour sa part ne s'en inquiétait point. Il restait encore près de vingt-quatre heures au blond avant... avant que l'inquiétude ne puisse entrer en vigueur. Il ne s'occupa que de lui redonner un maximum de chaleur tandis que Snape s'affairait au sous-sol.

Bientôt pourtant, l'homme fut de retour.  
-Il faut veiller à ce que l'intraveineuse ne soit jamais vide, dit-il en rajoutant une fiole de potion dedans. Le vide de Draco en magie n'aurait pas été grave s'il n'y avait pas ce foutu fil rouge... La personne qui pompe son énergie va sûrement s'apercevoir qu'il n'en a presque plus et essayer de tout prendre! Vu le niveau de magie de Draco, elle n'aura aucunes difficultés... Donc, il faut le charger d'énergie autant que possible!

-Vous continuez ? demanda Harry, en s'essuyant les mains. Je vais faire du café... J'en aurai bien besoin d'ici les prochaines heures. Je ne compte pas le laisser se faire drainer sans rien faire.

-Je vais faire du café! dit Snape. Et _vous_ continuez! Je suis proche de Draco, mais je doute qu'il apprécie que je le tripote!

-Vous avez raison... Très bien...

Et il se remit de la potion dans les mains, continuant son massage pour faire entrer la pommade dans les pores de la peau de Draco. Snape sortit rapidement et Harry l'entendit très nettement appeler Dobby. Avec un léger sourire, il ne s'en soucia guère, délaissant toutes ces pensées qui n'étaient pas dans ses priorités pour le moment. La chaleur devenait rapidement trop insupportable, si bien qu'Harry dut enlever son pull pour respirer convenablement. Severus fut rapidement de retour mais se soucia bien peu de voir le fils de sa Némésis nu jusqu'à la ceinture.

-Il va déjà mieux, dit-il en posant une main sur le coeur du blond. Savez-vous pourquoi il s'est énervé ?

-Pas vraiment non. Nous parlions et nous ne sommes pas arrivés d'accord sur un point et il s'est subitement énervé. Pas moyen de le calmer... Il a fait un arrêt du cœur, avant sa seconde crise.

-La fatigue peut être un facteur... L'agacement aussi, dit Snape tout en lançant un sort à Draco pour vérifier l'état de son organe vital. Son corps mène un vrai combat contre ce qui se passe... Tout son organisme se ligue contre la fatigue. La logique des choses serait qu'il mange pour avoir un apport d'énergie... Mais c'est le contraire... L'instabilité physique perturbe le mental... Le mieux à faire, quand il s'énerve, c'est de se taire et d'attendre... Ou encore de le rassurer... J'ai déjà constaté chez Draco que la colère était une manière de cacher sa peine... Maintenant, ce qui aurait pu le rendre triste, je l'ignore...

-Peut-être ai-je un doute moi, sur cette peine qui aurait pu déclencher sa colère, mais ce serait non pas absurde, mais un peu... étrange comme raison.

-Dites la toujours...

-Bah, fit Harry, vidant le flacon dans ses mains, nous avons discuté de certaines manières d'entraînements, enfin, j'ai juste donné un point de vue, s'il pourrait changer certaines choses, et ça ne lui a pas plu... Il s'est mit à jeter des sorts à tort et à travers.

-Quelle bonne idée de mettre en doute les capacités d'une personne qui n'a pas confiance en elle malgré ce qu'elle prétend! dit ironiquement Snape.

-Oh ça va! Vous m'avez demandé de dire ce qui s'était passé, je vous l'ai dit! Alors maintenant voulez-vous arrêter de juger ?

-Je ne juge pas, je vous démontre votre stupidité...

-Ma stupidité ? Peut-être bien, oui, je ne nie pas que sur ce point, j'ai été stupide, mais j'avais simplement PASSÉ UNE OPINION, rien d'autre!

-Il y a de toute évidence quelque chose dans votre manière d'exprimer votre opinion ou dans votre comportement qui l'a vexé! dit Snape.

-J'en ai conscience, s'il s'est énervé de la sorte!

-Fermez-là! gronda la voix comateuse de Draco.

-Draco! firent Snape et Potter d'une même voix, se retournant comme d'un seul homme vers lui.

-Non, c'est Michael Jackson...

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Vidé, dit Draco qui n'ouvrait même pas les yeux.

-C'est normal, assura Snape. L'important, c'est que tu te soies réveillé et que désormais, tu te reposes.

-J'en ai marre de me reposer, dit Draco en s'agitant un peu.

-Eh bien tu en as besoin...

-Allez vous faire foutre! répondit Draco, essayant de se redresser.

-Reste couché Draco, déclara Harry, appuyant sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour l'obliger à se rallonger.

-Je ne veux pas! s'énerva Draco.

-Reste calme, Draco, dit Snape en posant sa main sur son front. Je sais que tu en as assez, mais reste calme... Ton état est plus alarmant que tu ne le crois alors s'il te plait, écoute-nous!

Draco resta immobile.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda le blond à son oncle.

-Tu as expulsé pratiquement toute ta magie, dit l'homme en ajoutant deux fioles de potion dans l'intraveineuse. Et tu aurais pu y passer si Potter ne m'avait pas appelé et si nous n'avions pas agi au plus vite. Ton réveil est déjà un bon signe, mais tu n'es pas hors d'affaire...

-Que comptez-vous donc faire ?

-Pour le moment ce serait une bonne chose de te garder au lit, dit doucement Harry.

-Potter a raison, Draco, dit Snape. Tu dois rester au calme et allongé. De toute façon, tu n'as pas assez d'énergie pour tenir sur pied... Demain, tu pourras te lever. Pas avant!

-Il reste un peu de bouillon en bas, vous voulez que j'aille en chercher ? demanda Harry à son ancien professeur, relançant un sortilège vers les flammes qui décroissaient.

-Je vais y aller, dit Snape. Je dois m'assurer de quelque chose... En attendant... Couvrez-le d'une couverture et parlez un peu avec lui... De ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il sortit sans un mot de plus tandis que Harry allait chercher une chaude couverture dans le placard de la pièce. Draco restait immobile, les yeux clos. Seul son ouïe lui permettait de « voir » ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-Tu t'es énervé bien vite tout à l'heure, finit par dire Harry au bout d'un moment, à mi-voix.

Draco gigota.

-Oui, dit-il simplement. Désolé.

-C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'étais la cause de ta colère, alors désolé.

-Non, dit Draco. Je me suis énervé pour rien et je ne sais même pas pourquoi! Tu n'en es pas coupable...

-Dans un certain sens oui. Mais laissons tomber, d'accord ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-D'accord, dit-il doucement. Où es-tu ?

Harry le recouvrit de la couverture.

-Juste à côté de toi.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui.

-J'ai chaud, dit-il. Je dois vraiment garder ça sur moi ?

-Oui. Tu as peut-être chaud, mais ton corps est glacé.

Il posa une main sur son front.

-Et tu fais un peu de fièvre.

Draco frissonna.

-C'est toi qui est gelé! dit-il.

-Je te répète que tu es fiévreux. Moi, je suis à moitié habillé tellement j'ai chaud dans cette pièce.

Draco fronça les sourcils et essaya en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. Il siffla en constatant qu'il n'y arrivait pas et se laissa retomber dans son lit.

-Reste calme. C'est le principal pour le moment. Évite de faire des efforts inutiles.

-Ce n'est pas inutile de voir ce qu'il y a autour de soit! commenta Draco.

Il papillonna un instant des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière rougeoyante des flammes dansait sur les murs marines de la pièce, créant des ombres étranges. L'atmosphère était chargée de chaleur, chaleur qui faisait légèrement luire le corps de Harry.

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, toi non plus, dit-il.

-Moi ? Oh non, je vais très bien... Pas de problème.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco. Tu es tout pâle...

-Je suis fatigué et j'ai un stress fou, mais je vais bien...

Draco fronça les sourcils et tendit les bras vers lui, prenant une expression de chaton abandonné. Attendri, Harry vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et le prit dans ses bras, la tête de Draco s'appuyant contre ses cuisses. Draco enlaça la taille d'Harry de ses bras et le regarda, passant une main sur son front.

-Toi aussi, ton front est chaud, dit-il.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai un peu chaud, voilà tout.

Draco lui sourit.

-Tu mens, dit-il. Ne nie pas, je le sais! Mais je ne vais rien dire... Si tu préfères mentir...

Harry soupira.

-D'accord, je vais être honnête... J'ai mal à la tête, et Voldemort est particulièrement joyeux – ou en colère – aujourd'hui.

Draco sembla s'inquiéter puis se détendit.

-Envoie-le chier! dit-il.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je m'efforce de bloquer toute intrusion depuis ce matin. C'est sûrement de là d'où vient mon mal de tête, avec tout ce que j'ai bu hier...

Draco se redressa péniblement, s'accrochant à Harry pour s'asseoir. Il passa une main sur sa joue et le regarda, ses yeux vagues et fatigués scrutant son visage.

-Pour... Fermer tes pensées à quelqu'un..., dit Draco. Tu dois te focaliser sur autre chose... Ou encore penser à une chanson... Et essayer de le lui envoyer. Ça va faire mal, mais ça va tellement l'énerver qu'il va se fermer à toi pendant une semaine!

Harry lui sourit.

-C'est une idée, j'essaierai tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il sera occupé, pour le moment, il est un peu trop présent... Snape doit être dans le même état que moi. _Il_ fait cela avec tout ses Mangemorts, pour éviter d'avoir des traîtres dans ses rangs. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en constante communication avec ses sbires. Snape n'a pas vraiment le choix de lui cacher certaines choses...

Draco hocha de la tête et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

-Je suis lourd, dit-il d'un air somnolent.

-Pas du tout. Tu es plus léger que quiconque que je connais...

-Je faisais référence à mon psychisme, pas à mon corps, dit Draco. Je me sens lourd... Fatigué.

-Je sais, Dray, soupira Harry. Et tu devrais dormir, ce serait sans doute le mieux pour toi. Ça t'énerve peut-être, mais c'est pour ton bien... Enfin, si seulement ça pouvait t'aider à retrouver quelques forces.

Draco ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre Harry. Une larme coula sur sa joue, tombant rapidement le long du bras d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda celui-ci, soudain peiné de le voir dans cet état.

-J'en ai assez! dit Draco en pleurant. Vraiment assez!

-Je sais, sssssh, sssssh, fit Harry, le serrant contre lui.

Draco se pressa plus fort contre Harry, continuant de pleurer tout en s'accrochant à lui. L'Auror se mit à fredonner une chanson dont il ignorait le fondement, mais il continua tout même, laissant Draco déverser son chagrin, son colère et tout ce qu'il ressentait sous forme de larme. La porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra. Voyant que Draco n'allait pas bien et qu'Harry s'occupait de lui, il préféra sortir et attendre un peu. Draco ne bougea même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir pour se refermer et continua de pleurer.

-Tout ira bien, déclara Harry au bout d'un moment. Comme tu l'as dit, Snape trouvera le coupable...

-Je m'en fous du coupable! dit Draco. J'en ai juste marre d'être sans arrêt fatigué! J'aimerais pouvoir marcher sans m'inquiéter de m'effondrer par manque d'énergie!

-Une fois la personne arrêtée, tu retrouveras rapidement des forces.

Draco se blottit plus confortablement contre Harry.

-Je vais dormir un peu, dit-il, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage.

-Si tu veux, oui, ce serait une bonne idée, répondit Harry, l'aidant à se recoucher et le recouvrant à nouveau de la couverture.

Il sécha tendrement ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je vais chercher Snape, repose-toi.

-Non! dit Draco en lui attrapant la main.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna à nouveau vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Draco sembla hésiter puis ferma les yeux, fermant ainsi son visage à toute interprétation.

-Non, rien, dit-il en lâchant Harry.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, dit le blond en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Draco frissonna et se retourna, regardant Harry. Il finit par baisser les yeux et hocher de la tête d'un air timide. Avec un certain sourire, Harry revint vers lui et se glissa entre les couvertures, attirant Draco contre lui, restant pourtant à moitié redressé, son oreiller glissé dans son dos afin qu'il puisse s'adosser à autre chose qu'à la tête du lit en bois.

Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma doucement les yeux, poussant un petit soupir de bien-être.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Harry sourit mais ne répondit rien le regardant s'endormir tandis qu'il caressait d'une main le dos de Draco et que de l'autre il conjurait à l'aide de sa baguette son livre, posé sur la petite table aux pieds effilés posée près du fauteuil, de venir jusqu'à lui. Draco finit par s'endormir, respirant doucement contre Harry. Dix minutes après, Severus ouvrit la porte, un plateau repas le suivant. Harry leva à peine les yeux de son livre à son arrivé.

-Il vient de s'endormir.

-Mpfff, fit Snape en posant le plateau sur un petit bureau contre le mur. J'ai lancé un sort au ragoût... Ainsi, il ne refroidira pas... Quand il se réveillera, donnez lui cette potion.

Snape désigna un gobelet bleu.

-Elle lui ouvrira l'appétit et ainsi, il mangera tout sans trop de difficulté. Quand il aura fini, donnez-lui cette potion.

Il désigna le gobelet rose.

-C'est pour une digestion efficace et sans problème...

-Pas de problème, répondit Harry. Vous rentrez chez vous ?

-Oui, dit Snape. Ce soir, vers vingt-deux heures, coupez l'intraveineuse... Sinon, demain, ce sera une pile électrique. Donnez-lui un bon bain chaud pour qu'il se détende un maximum et appliquez-lui cette pommade sur les tempes... c'est pour la fièvre!

Severus déposa un petit pot jaune clair sur le plateau. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attentif.

-Autre chose ?

-Non, dit Snape. Si ce n'est que je viendrai le voir demain... J'ai quelque chose à lui proposer... ça ne lui fera pas plaisir, mais c'est pour son bien... Mais nous verrons ça demain.

Harry se replongea le nez dans son livre.

-Bonne fin de journée Snape.

-À vous aussi, Potter, dit-il.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui pour ne pas réveiller Draco. Celui-ci semblait désormais dormir à poings fermés et Harry le regarda un moment, avec un sourire tendre. Il finit pourtant par se replonger dans son épais bouquin. Le temps passa doucement tandis qu'Harry lisait son livre, la nuit tombant à l'extérieur. Bien vite, l'estomac d'Harry se manifesta, grognant de mécontentement. Le bouillon apportait sa fragrance aux narines du brun, taquinant son organisme qui réclamait de la nourriture. Draco couché sur lui, il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le réveiller et de le tirer du sommeil dans lequel il semblait si bien, plongé au creux des bras de Morphée. Il entreprit donc de prendre son mal en patience, ce qui s'avérait être bien plus difficile. Les bras de Draco étaient solidement noués autour de sa taille, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir. Harry poussa un soupir et regarda avec hésitation le blond. Draco aussi devait manger... Peut-être devait-il le réveiller...

Non sans remord, il entreprit de secouer doucement Draco, l'appelant par son nom. Après seulement dix minutes, le jeune homme poussa un petit grognement, ouvrant des yeux troublés de fatigue.

-Il faudrait que tu manges un peu, lui dit doucement Harry, glissant un doigt sur sa joue.

-Ai pas faim, dit Draco en le regardant d'un air comateux.

-Ton corps a faim, et si tu me laissais me lever que j'aille chercher le plateau que Snape a laissé à ton intention ?

Draco le regarda d'un air agacé mais se décala pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Harry se leva donc et se alla chercher le cabaret, revenant avec le tout vers lui lit. Il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et tendit le gobelet bleu au blond. Draco regarda la mixture et grimaça.

-Génial, dit-il. Une potion de fragence **(1)!**

Il prit néanmoins le verre en plastique et avala péniblement son contenu. Une fois la décoction avalée, Harry reprit le gobelet vide et tendit le bol de ragoût à Draco.

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose aux cuisines d'accord ?

-D'accord, dit Draco, commençant à manger avec plus d'appétit qu'il n'en avait manifesté depuis près de deux semaines.

Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, traversant en vitesse les couloirs et déboulant dans le grand escalier. Une fois en cuisine il dévalisa les armoires et à l'aide d'un ou deux sorts se fit un sandwich, ajouta un cruche de jus de citrouille au tout et reprit le chemin inverse. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco terminait son assiette, engloutissant les dernières gouttes de ragoût.

-Il faut que tu boives le flacon rose maintenant, déclara Harry, déposant son assiette sur le même plateau que celui de Draco et lui tendait par la suite la mixture fuchsia.

Draco la prit et soupira, avalant la potion avec une grimace.

-Potion de digestion, dit-il en reposant le gobelet. J'espérais ne jamais en arriver là...

-C'est tout de même mieux que d'avoir des problèmes de plus, non ? répondit Harry, s'attaquant à son sandwich aux oeufs.

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules, se couvrant la bouche pour bailler. Il regarda vaguement le fil de l'intraveineuse planté dans son bras et soupira.

-Et ça, je l'ai pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Jusqu'à vingt-deux heures ce soir, reprit l'Auror, jugeant qu'il devrait bientôt ajouter une nouvelle potion.

Draco grimaça et se recoucha doucement.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, dit Draco. Je viens d'avaler deux potions, ça me suffit comme liquide...

-Comme tu veux.

Pour sa part il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Ta tête va mieux ? demanda Draco.

-C'est supportable. Je n'ai jamais été au bord de l'agonie non plus aujourd'hui...

-Et ça t'es déjà arrivé ? demanda Draco.

-Plusieurs fois. Ça m'arrive encore aujourd'hui.

-Et c'est au point de hurler de douleur ?

-Une ou deux fois... Lorsque notre gentil Mangemort national était un peu trop enjoué et réussissait à percer mes défenses.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-L'enfoiré! dit-il.

-Bah, ça remonte à l'année dernière.

Draco grogna.

-Je m'en fous, dit-il. Si un jour, je l'ai en face de moi, je lui donne un coup de pied là où je pense!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-À condition qu'il ait encore cet endroit auquel tu penses. Ce n'est pas un véritable homme...

-Il l'a, dit Draco en regardant ailleurs. Je peux te l'assurer, il l'a...

Harry le regarda intrigué.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Draco parut mal à l'aise.

-Des... commentaires, venant de mes parents, dit-il.

Harry le regarda sans bouger, une expression légèrement horrifiée sur le visage.

-D'accord, je ne veux pas en savoir plus...

-Je ne t'aurais rien dit, de toute façon, bredouilla Draco.

-Je m'en doute bien.

Harry regarda l'heure.

-Tu veux prendre ton bain maintenant ou plus tard ?

-Mon bain ? demanda Draco en le regardant d'un air intrigué. Je n'avais pas l'intention de me laver avant demain matin...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Les instructions de Snape.

Draco grimaça.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, alors... Mais je... je ne saurai pas me lever...

-Je sais tout cela, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, tout de suite, ou plus tard ?

-Comme tu veux, dit Draco. Je ne me sens pas capable de prendre une décision aujourd'hui!

-Je vais remplir la baignoire alors.

Il se tourna vers la porte et pointa sa baguette, marmonnant un sort.

-C'est fait.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, se penchant pour le prendre.

-Tu triches, dit Draco en s'accrochant à son amant.

-Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais...

Harry sourit malicieusement et agita à nouveau sa baguette, bien qu'avec plus de difficulté, afin que la porte s'ouvre.

-Si tu savais faire de la magie sans baguette..., insinua Draco.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais ce serait pratique en effet. Enfin, je me débrouille tout de même très bien avec mes deux mains et une baguette.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, avançant d'un bon pas, Harry ne semblant pas le moins du monde gêné par le corps du blond, celui-ci étant plutôt léger. Trop léger... Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que les côtes du blond étaient nettement visibles. Se refusant de faire le moindre commentaire, il poussa la porte de la salle de bain à l'aide de son épaule et entra dans la pièce. Il fit s'asseoir Draco sur la plus haute des trois marches qui menaient à la baignoire. Le blond bailla et trembla légèrement, ses bras serrant son corps nu. Harry finit par revenir vers lui après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la pièce, et le reprit, avant de le déposer dans la baignoire pleine d'une eau bien chaude. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise mais se détendit rapidement, souriant. Il se relaxa nettement mais resta près du bord, s'accrochant à ce dernier. Harry s'assit au bord et fit tourner un peu sa baguette dans l'eau claire, des bulles apparaissant rapidement. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

-Tu veux que je vienne ? répondit Harry, pas le moins du monde dupe.

-Oui, répondit Draco avec feu.

Harry s'approcha presque avec lenteur et se glissa par la suite dans la baignoire, prenant pourtant tout son temps. Draco lui sourit et le regarda avec tendresse. Il fronça cependant les sourcils et s'enfonça plus dans l'eau, se cachant dans le liquide. Harry lui sourit et lui jeta un regard intrigué.

-Un problème ?

-Non, aucun, dit Draco en regardant le miroir de la salle de bain.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien, tout va bien, dit Draco en lui faisant un sourire forcé.

Harry soupira.

-Écoute, c'est ce truc qui te ronge. Je t'ai massé une bonne partie de la journée avec une pommade, il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu Dray. Tu n'as pas à être gêné de quoi que ce soit.

Draco le regarda avec gêne.

-Je suis horrible, dit-il.

-Ça c'est impossible.

-Si, ça l'est, dit Draco. Je fais la moitié de ma corpulence normale!

-Draco, fit Harry, que tu soies gros ou mince, et même si tu te fais amputer des deux jambes, je t'aimerai toujours.

Draco éclaboussa Harry.

-Voleur de réplique!

Le brun éclata de rire.

-Mais elle était très bien cette réplique!

Il l'éclaboussa à son tour. Draco grogna et aspergea encore Harry.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter!

-Oui je sais, moi aussi je t'aime.

Draco lui tira la langue, agacé. Harry se saisit d'une houppette et du gel de douche.

-Et si on lavait tout ça ?

-Tout ça quoi ? demanda Draco.

-J'rigole. Aller, viens là.

Harry l'attira vers lui et se mit à lui laver doucement le dos. Draco poussa un petit soupir de contentement et se laissa faire par Harry. Celui-ci lava chaque parcelle de son corps avec tendresse, passant doucement l'éponge sur sa peau pour ensuite le rincer. Draco eut de petits frissons et se blottit contre Harry, lui souriant. Celui-ci déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres et le serra contre lui, se callant un peu mieux dans l'eau. Draco se tourna vers lui et le regarda attentivement.

-Tu as changé, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis...

-Mais je le remarque un peu plus de jour en jour, dit le blond.

-C'est bien ou c'est mal ?

-C'est bien, dit Draco. On évite de trop se disputer, ainsi!

-Tu veux dire que je n'étais pas le même à New York ?

-Pas le même du tout! dit Draco.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué. Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

-Tu étais plus distant, dit Draco. Plus froid...

-J'étais en mission...

-Pas en privé, fit remarquer le blond.

-C'est vrai. Mais je crois que j'étais un peu troublé. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver, une fois de retour ici, je ne savais pas si tu allais venir...

-Comme si j'allais te laisser fuir alors que je t'avais enfin mis le grappin dessus! ricana Draco.

-Après tant d'années, reprit Harry, se prêtant au jeu.

Draco sourit.

-Et tant d'efforts ! dit le blond d'un air théâtral.

-Des efforts ? Toi ? Tiens, tu m'étonnes, le taquina gentiment Harry, déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Oui, des efforts, **_Monsieur_** je fais l'indifférent et je ricane chaque fois que tu me dis quelque chose vis-à-vis de tes sentiments! Une grande partie de notre séjour au Sahara a été pour moi un vrai cauchemar!

-Je sais, mais c'était dans ma nature d'agir ainsi.

-Eh bien tu agissais très mal! dit Draco, se plongeant dans l'eau pour mouiller ses cheveux.  
-Oh j'en suis conscient désormais, mais bon, on ne peut pas changer ce qui est derrière. La vie, c'est le futur, pas le passé.  
Draco se contenta de siffler et s'appuya contre Harry, se détendant.  
-Snape et moi avons émis quelques soupçons, déclara soudain Harry.  
-Quel genre ? demanda Draco.  
-Sur celui qui s'amuserait à te drainer.  
-Et qui avez-vous... soupçonné ? demanda Draco, feintant l'indifférence.  
-Ahem...  
Harry se racla la gorge.  
-Il fallait quelqu'un qui soit dans ton entourage, assez proche, intime... Alors, ta mère est en tête de liste.  
Draco se tendit.  
-C'est... une possibilité, dit Draco, gigotant un peu.  
-J'ai hésité à te le dire... J'y ai pensé un moment...  
-Et tu crois que c'est elle ? demanda Draco, regardant sa main avec une attention feinte.  
-Je ne sais pas... d'un côté je me demande quelle genre de mère ferait cela, mais d'un autre côté, c'est une possibilité fort envisageable. Et il y a cette autre explication que je te devais, tout à l'heure, et que j'ai refusé de d'exposer. Le collier, je disais que je n'aurais pas dû te l'offrir. Voldemort étant lié avec moi, je ressens assez souvent sa colère, et par ce pendentif, tu peux également la recevoir désormais, et c'est sans doute pour cela que tu t'es si vite énervé tout à l'heure.  
Draco regarda Harry avec une sorte d'étonnement.  
-Et bien... nous n'avons plus qu'à souhaiter sa mort prochaine et rapide...  
Le regard du brun se fit terne.  
-Ce qui signifie une provocation beaucoup trop rapide à venir...  
-Certes, dit Draco en se retournant pour regarder Harry. N'est-ce pas contradictoire ? Je souhaite qu'il meure vite, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves face à lui...  
-Il y a toujours un bon et un mauvais côté à tout non ? Tu viens de mentionner les deux parties les plus claires.  
Draco soupira.  
-Oui, dit-il. En espérant que l'une d'elles se déroule bien comme je le souhaite...  
-En espérant que j'aie le temps de me préparer, tout ira pour le mieux  
-En parlant de préparation..? dit Draco. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, pour la magie sans baguette... Je t'ai fait ressentir des sensations, le premier jour... Des sensations qui te pousseraient à te sentir léger et heureux... Mais ce n'était que pour la première fois... Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander la même chose que lors du premier entraînement maintenant que tu as bien les sensations en tête, tu comprends ?  
Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Je comprends, oui, mais tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt... Ça l'aurait évité bien des ennuis. Enfin bon, je suis désolé...  
-Pas grave, dit Draco. J'aurais quand même du te faire ressentir des sensations... Car ce que je t'ai appris est la magie sans baguette passive... Aujourd'hui, je voulais t'apprendre l'agressive... la combative.  
-Nous verrons cela un autre jour, pour le moment je préfère m'occuper de toi... C'est plus important.  
-Non, dit Draco. Rien n'est plus important que te préparer! Il faut que tu saches te battre! Sinon... Ce jour-là... Si tu n'es pas assez bien préparé...  
-Aujourd'hui, laissons de côté un peu les obligations, d'accord ? J'en ai marre...  
Draco soupira mais hocha de la tête.   
-D'accord, dit-il. Mais demain... On reprend l'entraînement, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux, alors d'accord... Mais par pitié, ne bloque pas toute ma journée.

Le blond sourit.

-Promis, dit-il.

Draco regarda soudain Harry, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

-Ry ? fit-il d'un air enfantin.

-Hmmm ? fit celui-ci, assez amusé.

-Je peux te confier un secret fort agaçant ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? demanda l'Auror avec un petit sourire.

Draco passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et alla mordiller sa peau pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son oreille droite.

-J'ai très envie de toi...

-Ah bon ? fit celui-ci, en haussant un sourcil et en regardant le blond d'un air aguicheur.

Draco hocha de la tête tout en le fixant dans les yeux avec intensité.

-Oui...

-Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien ?

-Bah, je suis très fatigué, dit Draco. Je préfère te laisser agir...

-Ah... fit Harry, s'avançant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Draco sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry et se colla contre ce dernier, frissonnant. Harry laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de Draco, ses doigts frôlant à peine sa peau, descendant vers le creux des reins tandis qu'il que sa bouche descendait, elle, dans le cou de son amant. Rapidement, Draco enleva les mains du brun de ses reins, grognant.

-Ne commence pas à faire le sadique! dit-il, amusé.

-Moi, sadique ? fit Harry avec un grand sourire innocent, avec de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Draco répondit à son baiser tout en passant, ni une ni deux, ses mains sur le ventre d'Harry. Celui-ci se recula en glapissant et Draco lui fit un grand sourire sadique.

-Ça, tu vas le regretter, déclara Harry, avec quelque chose de dangereux au fond des yeux, lui sautant pratiquement dessus par la suite.

Draco poussa un petit cri de peur et n'eut que le temps de s'éloigner du bord pour ne pas le percuter avant d'être envahi par un Harry bien décidé à se venger.

Harry le plaqua pratiquement contre l'autre côté de la baignoire, et l'embrassa presque sauvagement, se faisant violence pour ne pas prendre immédiatement Draco. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de joie et répondit vivement aux avances de Harry, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrochant à ses épaules, évitant ainsi de sombrer dans l'eau. Harry rit doucement et détacha un de ses bras de la taille du blond, glissant sur le corps de son amant. Doucement, il fit introduire un de ses doigts entre ses fesses, forçant l'anneau de muscles. Draco se cambra, gémissant tout en renversant la tête en arrière, posant par la même occasion son crâne sur l'arrière de la baignoire. Faisant un rapide va-et-vient, le brun ne tarda pas à introduire un deuxième doigt, Draco se cambrant un peu plus sur lui.

-Harry, supplia-t-il. Je t'en prie...

Celui-ci ne fit que sourire un peu plus diaboliquement - si c'était possible - et joua avec ses doigts, les faisant bouger en ciseau afin d'agrandir un peu plus son amant. Draco haleta et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Harry. Celui-ci finit par enfoncer un troisième - et dernier - doigt, finissant le travail. Tremblant de désir, il embrassa avec ferveur Draco. Celui-ci répondit vivement, sentant tout son corps trembler de désir. Il pressa violemment son corps contre celui de Harry, bougeant contre lui pour attiser son appétit. Peu désireux de résister, Harry s'enfonça finalement doucement en lui, tandis que les jambes de Draco se resserrait autour de sa taille. Tout deux s'immobilisant alors, leur corps ne faisant qu'un, Harry n'émit qu'un faible mouvement de rein, réveillant un feu ardent en eux. Draco gémit et ondula contre Harry, obligeant l'Auror à se mouvoir dans son corps. Poussant un halètement, Draco se pressa contre Harry pour ne pas tomber dans la baignoire et, surtout, pour mieux sentir le corps de son amant. Se mettant à faire de lents et torturants va-et-vient, Harry enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Draco et ferma les yeux, haletant, son souffle balayant la peau presque diaphane de son ancienne Némésis. Draco geignit un vague instant, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la pièce tourner. Il sentait la peau d'Harry sous ses ongles et se mordit la lèvre de faire du mal à son amant sans le vouloir. Tentant de se faire pardonner, il alla happer l'un des tétons rose du brun et le suçota avec passion. La respiration de Harry devint bien vite plus saccadé et il gémit doucement sous les caresses de son amant. Le mouvement de son bassin s'accentua, se délectant de toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait ressentir simultanément. Voyant que ce qu'il faisait plaisait à son amant, Draco poursuivit son petit manège, laissant finalement le téton pour s'en prendre à son jumeau. Harry gémit plus fort et délaissa le cou de Draco pour s'emparer de ses lèvres tandis qu'il frappait à répétition la prostate du blond. Draco poussa un cri et renforça sa prise sur Harry, murmurant des mots d'encouragement à son oreille. Aux portes de l'extase pure, Harry sentit Draco se resserrer autour de son membre et il se déversa avec bonheur en lui, criant son nom par la même occasion. Draco se crispa et suivit Harry dans son plaisir, se répandant entre leur deux corps tout en poussant un soupir d'exaltation. Respirant par à-coup, le corps brûlant, Harry se laissa reposer contre lui, épuisé mais heureux. Draco haletait également, mais trouva la force de déposer une série de petits baisers le long de la mâchoire d'Harry, frottant doucement le dos du brun.

-Je t'aime, souffla l'Auror. Tellement...

Draco le regarda et lui sourit.

-Moi aussi, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Harry sourit contre lui, et le pressa contre lui en lui enserrant la taille de ses bras. Draco eut un petit soupir de satisfaction et appuya sa tête contre son épaule, l'embrassant un peu avant de simplement se serrer contre Harry.

-On ferait mieux de sortir d'ici, avant de s'y endormir, dit doucement celui-ci, au bout d'un moment.

Draco s'écarta d'Harry et hocha de la tête.

-Surtout que tu m'as totalement épuisé, confessa Draco, à moitié endormi.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse et sortit de la baignoire, nouant une serviette autour de sa taille et se retournant contre Draco par la suite.

-Tu veux que je te sorte ?

-Mhmm, je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Draco.

Harry s'appuya sur un genou contre une des marches du minuscule escalier et sortit aisément son amant de l'eau, l'asseyant par la suite à un endroit sec et lui jetant un simple sortilège pour le cacher un minimum par une serviette. Draco lui sourit d'un air endormi.

-Crains-tu de quelconques voyeurs ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Moi ? On ne sait jamais, dans cette maison. Il y a bon nombre de tableaux et de vieux pervers qui les habitent, parfois.

-Si c'est le cas, je n'ai plus rien à leur cacher... Je me souviens qu'un certain Gryffondor m'a sauté dessus tandis que je sortais de la salle de bain pour aller me chercher des vêtements, le premier jour... et que ce certain Gryffondor a enlevé ma pauvre petite serviette en plein milieu d'un couloir!

-Hmm, je n'ai pas souvenir de cet épisode... Je dois perdre la mémoire. L'âge me rattrape...

-Mais oui, c'est cela, se moqua Draco. Encore quelques jours et tu auras des cheveux blancs!

-La relève de Dumbledore ? Et puis quoi encore! Avec une tonne de gosses dans les jambes ? Très peu pour moi.  
-Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? demanda Draco tout en essayant de se lever.   
-Les enfants ? Oh, bien sûr que je les aime. Je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je n'ai jamais été très paternel.  
-Si tu n'as pas essayé, tu n'en sais rien! dit Draco.  
Harry lui fit un étrange sourire.  
-De toute façon je doute très fortement que je puisse essayer un jour.  
-L'adoption, ça existe, dit le blond en vacillant, se rattrapant au mur.   
Harry s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, afin de le ramener à la chambre.   
-Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais je n'y ai jamais pensé. Et toi ?  
-Pas encore, répondit le blond. A vrai dire, je m'imaginais seul dans un appartement il y a de cela moins d'un an... J'y penserai quand je serai sûr de ne pas te perdre...  
-De ne pas me perdre ? Je ne compte pas te laisser partir, ça tu peux en être sûr.  
Draco sourit.  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot... Tu sais de quoi je parle...  
Harry répondit à son sourire, quoiqu'un peu plus tristement.   
-Malheureusement.  
Draco passa ses bras autour d'Harry, déposant un petit baiser le long de sa gorge.  
-N'y pensons plus! dit-il. Demain, les préoccupations... Ce soir, restons dans la joie et la bonne humeur!  
Harry déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et entra dans la chambre dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Déposant Draco sur le lit, il se retourna par la suite vers l'intraveineuse, vingt-deux heures n'étant pas encore sonnées.   
-Je suis vraiment obligé de supporter ce truc ? demanda Draco, l'air suppliant.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est pour ton bien, soupira Harry, emplissant le sac d'une potion énergisante et se saisissant de l'aiguille par la suite.  
-Je vais le faire! intervint Draco, l'air méfiant.  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais piquer à la mauvaise place ? J'ai tout de même eu un cours de premier soin!  
-Certes, dit Draco. Mais c'est un très bon entraînement!  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit l'aiguille.  
-Fais-le alors.  
Draco s'empara aussitôt du petit morceau de fer et le planta sans même s'attarder dans son bras.  
-Voilà! dit-il.  
Harry jeta rapidement un sortilège sur le tube.  
-Une bonne chose de faite. Deux heures encore. Ensuite je devrai te mettre une pommade contre la fièvre que Snape m'a donnée et tu devras dormir.  
Harry alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, non sans avoir au préalable revêtu un pyjama.  
-Maladie de mes deux! jura Draco.  
Harry ne releva pas le commentaire et se contenta de tirer d'un coup sec les lourds rideaux de la chambre.  
-Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Draco.  
-Moi ? Rien du tout. Rester avec toi jusqu'à vingt-deux heures. Ensuite, j'irai faire quelques petits trucs à l'étage et venir me coucher par la suite.  
Draco hocha de la tête.  
-Quel genre de trucs ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oh, pfff, ce que j'ai laissé de côté aujourd'hui. J'avais quelques papiers à remplir pour l'Ordre.  
Draco fronça les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi les as-tu laissés de côté ?  
Harry lui sourit.  
-J'étais avec toi.  
-Tu ne devrais pas me faire passer avant tes obligations! dit Draco.  
-Mes obligations aujourd'hui, c'était toi et ta santé.   
Draco lui sourit.  
-Si tu mets ma santé au point d'honneur chaque jour, nous ne sommes pas sortis d'affaire!  
-Mais nous finirons par sortir un jour de cette affaire.  
-Je l'espère, dit Draco d'un air rêveur.  
Harry lui sourit et vint s'allonger dans le lit, le saisissant à la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.  
Draco papillonna des yeux et s'appuya contre lui.  
-Quand je serai guéri... Et que Voldy sera mort... Nous irons en Amérique ? J'aimerais revoir mes amis...  
-Nous irons, souffla Harry à son oreille, en fermant les yeux. C'est promis.  
Draco lui sourit et ferma les yeux.  
-Je suis bien près de toi, dit-il.  
Harry ne fit que sourire et finit par s'endormir, se promettant mentalement de se réveiller à vingt-deux heures pour éviter à Draco qu'il ressemble à une pile électrique le lendemain.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Le lendemain matin, Draco avait été réveillé bien trop tôt à son goût. Severus était venu lui rendre visite, à sa grande peine: le lit semblait bien plus accueillant que le regard froid de son oncle. Lorsqu'il était descendu au salon en compagnie du maître des potions, Harry s'y trouvait déjà, habillé tout de noir, semblant assez fatigué. Draco ne prêta même pas attention à son oncle et alla se blottir contre Harry.   
-Tu devrais dormir encore, dit-il.  
Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule.  
-Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis levé tôt. Dumbledore doit venir aujourd'hui.  
Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Grognant, Severus attira sur lui l'attention des deux amants.  
-Ah, oui, fit Harry, se redressant un peu. Snape a quelque chose d'important dont il voudrait te parler.  
-Merci de vous en rappeler, Potter! dit le concerné. Draco, ce dont j'ai à te parler est... assez grave.  
Le blond se redressa également, restant pourtant sur Harry, invitant du regard son oncle à continuer.  
-Tu sais que ton énergie magique diminue de jour en jour, déclara Severus. Et par ce fait, tu te sens fatigué et... faible... j'ai cependant une solution assez... spéciale à te proposer...  
Draco fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry ne disait toujours rien.  
-Quelle solution ?  
Severus gigota.   
-Celle de te rajeunir, dit-il. Attends avant de protester! Ce que je te propose, c'est de te donner une potion qui te donnera l'âge correspondant à ta ressource magique. Cela te permettra d'être moins fatigué et moins faible. Selon ton niveau d'énergie, tu rajeuniras. Je te rassure, ce n'est pas définitif... Il y a un antidote qui te permettra de récupérer ton corps lorsque nous aurons... Réglé le problème.  
-Et je peux... rajeunir jusqu'à quel niveau minimal ?  
Severus hésita.  
-Jusqu'au stade de nourrisson... Mais j'espère avoir tué le coupable avant d'en arriver là! Et donc, reprit-il, ce sera Potter qui s'occupera de toi, puisque à huit ans, tu ne pourras pas faire grand chose seul.  
-HUIT ANS ? s'horrifia Draco.  
Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que Harry était toujours aussi immobile.  
-Heu..., fit Draco. J'avoue que j'ai sérieusement besoin d'y réfléchir!   
-Dans un sens ou dans un autre, j'avais également pensé à te mettre un anneau.   
-Un anneau ? demanda Draco.  
-Pour t'empêcher de te servir de tes pouvoirs.  
-Je crois que je dois réfléchir pour ça aussi, dit Draco.  
Snape acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-Tâche seulement de faire rapidement.  
-Je te donnerai ma réponse au plus tôt, répondit le blond.  
À ce moment, le carillon de l'entrée résonna dans tout le manoir.   
-Ce doit être Albus...   
Draco resserra sa prise sur la taille d'Harry.  
-Tu en as pour combien de temps, avec lui ? demanda-t-il.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Au moins l'avant-midi. Je ne suis pas retourné au sous-sol avec lui depuis... longtemps.  
Draco hocha de la tête.  
-Bien, dit-il. Je te donnerai ma réponse en soirée, annonça-t-il à Severus.  
Le carillon résonna à nouveau et Harry s'extirpa des bras du blond pour aller répondre rapidement.  
Draco poussa un soupir.  
-Tu devrais dormir encore, dit Severus. Potter n'a pas besoin de toi pour s'entraîner.  
-J'aimerais tout de même être présent...  
On entendit des pas dans le hall de l'ancienne résidence des Black et une porte se referma, étouffant les voix qui avaient résonné en écho un moment.  
-Ils peuvent se débrouiller, Draco, dit Severus. Va te reposer.

Le blond soupira et se leva.  
-À plus tard, Oncle Sev'... dit-il, sortant du salon.  
Pendant ce temps, au sous-sol, Harry avait donné le mot de passe en Fourchelangue à la porte de la salle d'entraînement et y était entré avec Dumbledore et Remus qui l'accompagnait.

-Bien, mon garçon, dit Albus. Aujourd'hui, nous allons seulement mesurer ton niveau... Demain sera un entraînement plus sérieux et plus intense...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il devrait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois... Ça fait tout de même un moment...

-C'est ce que nous allons vérifier tout de suite! dit le vieux sorcier, ses yeux brillants.

Harry sortit sa baguette et se tint prêt, bien droit face au grand mage.

-Quand vous voulez, lui dit Harry.

-Je vais te laisser commencer, dit Albus.

-Honneur aux aînés, plutôt.

-Honneur aux testés, répliqua le directeur.

-Si vous voulez... EXPELLIARMUS!

Comme de bien entendu, le vieil homme l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté.

Harry lança plusieurs stupéfix, sortilège basique certes, mais fort admirable en matière d'examen de niveau sur la tactique à adopter, lors de son utilisation. Albus les évitait tous, semblant s'amuser plus qu'autre chose. A la fin, il finit par attaquer, surprenant Harry par son changement de tactique.

-_Furunculus!_ dit-il d'un air amusé.

-_Protego!_ s'écria aussitôt celui-ci ripostant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Le sortilège fut aspiré comme de l'eau dans une éponge. Albus répliqua aussitôt.

-_Conjonctivite!_

Harry se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol pour éviter que le sortilège revienne s'en prendre à lui.

-_Dentesaugmento!_

Dumbledore l'évita une fois encore.  
-_Petrificus Totalus!_

Harry roula sur le côté et récita aussitôt un sortilège de confusion qui, cette fois-ci, attegnit le directeur de Poudlard, l'Auror parvenant à se relever pendant ce temps. Au même moment, sous un signe d'Albus, Remus se lança dans la mêlée, Harry se retrouvant avec deux adversaires qui lui lançaient sorts sur sorts avec acharnement. Pas le moins du monde désarçonné, l'Auror éleva un bouclier du côté de Remus, pour rapidement en terminer avec Dumbledore et dans l'intention de s'occuper du lycanthrope, qu'il considérait comme un vrai père, par la suite. Albus profita de sa distraction pour lui envoyer une forte bourrasque de magie, celle-ci éraflant la joue d'Harry qui s'écarta de justesse.

-_Inflamare!_

Un rempart de feu se créa entre l'ancien mentor et l'élève tandis que, étrangement (le bouclier du côté de Remus ayant explosé sous le coup d'attaques perpétuelles) Lupin s'élevait dans les airs et que sa baguette lui sautait des mains sans que Harry ne lui ait lancé aucun sort. Aussitôt, Albus se figea et leva les mains au ciel, signalant l'arrêt du combat. Harry cessa tout mouvement, Remus retombant soudain au sol, chutant d'à peine deux mètres.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais pratiquer la magie sans baguette! dit le vieil homme, étonné.

-Euh, Draco m'a montré la base, mais je ne sais pas la pratiquer...

Il se retourna vers Remus et se rendit compte de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui sourit d'un air désolé.

-Excuse-moi, Rem', c'était pas prévu...

-Pas grave, dit l'homme. En venant ici, je savais que j'allai prendre des coups, donc...

-Draco sait faire de la magie sans baguette ? s'étonna Albus.

-C'est ainsi qu'il s'est débrouillé ces dernières années, à New York. _Finite Incantatem!_

Le rempart de flammes disparut en volutes de fumée.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda aussitôt le vieil homme. Son savoir pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité!

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, contrit.

-Il m'avait demandé de ne rien révéler...

Albus se tut pendant un instant.

-Soit, dit-il. Je suppose que Draco a de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir transmettre sa technique... Mais dans tous les cas, j'aimerais en savoir plus... Penses-tu qu'il acceptera de nous en parler un peu ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être. Mais pas pour le moment, et je vous demanderai de ne pas lui en parler. Il a déjà suffisamment à faire et à s'occuper pour le moment.

-J'imagine, dit Albus d'un air pensif.

-Il ne va toujours pas mieux ? demanda Remus, soucieux.

-En fait, c'est de mal en pis. Il a fait un arrêt du coeur, hier.

-Un quoi ? dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

Harry soupira.

-Mouais... Il a fait de la magie en s'énervant et le résultat n'a pas été très concluant. Si ça continue, je devrai héberger Snape pour qu'il soit là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Quelle horreur, dit le lycanthrope d'un ton cynique.

-Remus, le gronda Albus. Et n'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire pour arranger ça ? s'enquit-il auprès d'Harry.

-Snape à proposé une solution jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé le fauteur de trouble qui draine Draco. Il y réfléchit jusqu'à ce soir...

-Une solution de Snape..., dit pensivement Remus. Et qu'a-t-il proposé autre que d'aller jouer avec ses fioles et ses chaudrons ?

-Remus! le rappela encore Albus.

-Une potion de rajeunissement qui égaliserait l'énergie et les pouvoirs magiques...

-Un Draco de l'âge de huit ans sur les bras, dit Remus en souriant. C'est sûr, ça va être super amusant en temps de guerre...

-Rem'! fit à son tour Harry. Je préfère encore cette solution qu'à celle qu'il endure en ce moment. Ni lui ni moi ne tiendrons longtemps à ce rythme. Je m'y ferai qu'importent les conséquences. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix... Et puis, s'occuper d'un enfant, ce ne doit pas être si difficile.

-Pas difficile ? dit Remus. S'occuper d'un enfant ? Bien sûr que si! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est que de s'occuper d'un enfant comme Draco!

-Vous exagérez tous, tout! Je me souviens que j'étais bien tranquille, moi, comme gosse... Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Remus et Albus échangèrent un regard lourd.

-Harry, dit Remus d'une voix patiente. Draco a reçu l'éducation d'un enfant pur! Un enfant qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait... Quel que soit ce qu'il demandait! En outre, je pense me douter qu'avec Lucius, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile... Tout ces éléments qui aujourd'hui paraissent peu... Toutes les choses qui lui font peur, tous les caprices qu'il modère... Tout ça ressortira en triple, voir en quadruple quand il aura pris cette potion!

Harry soupira et fit apparaître des fauteuils, se laissant lourdement retomber dans l'un d'eux.

-Je sais. J'y avais réfléchi. Et Snape m'en a parlé, de cette potion, avant que j'aille réveiller Draco, tout à l'heure.

-Y réfléchir, ce n'est pas le vivre..., dit Remus. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Peut-être faudrait-il confier Draco à quelqu'un d'autre...

-Pardon ?

Harry releva brutalement les yeux.

-Et à qui donc, Rem' ? Dans un moment pareil, je ne vois vraiment pas où il pourrait être plus en sécurité! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait le confier à quelqu'un d'autre, d'après toi ?

-Harry, dit Albus. Nous sommes en guerre... Et tout particulièrement toi! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous embarrasser avec ce genre de cas!

-Et bien, ce genre de _cas_, je veux m'en « embarrasser ». Je ne le laisserai pas affronter cette situation seul, croyez-moi bien!

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il devrait l'affronter seul! dit Remus. Nous pourrions le confier à Molly... Elle adore les enfants! Je suis sûr qu'elle aimera s'occuper de lui!

-L'envoyer au Terrier ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Et Molly a suffisamment à faire pour l'Ordre. Tout le monde a suffisamment à faire. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en occuper, qui _voudrait_ s'en occuper, c'est bien moi. Et je ne prendrais pas cela comme une obligation!

-Je peux l'accueillir à Poudlard! intervint Albus. Il y aura plein de livres, je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça plus intéressant que de rester ici...

-Et si nous le laissions choisir où il veut rester plutôt ? C'est tout de même sa décision, de savoir avec qui, et où il veut aller!

-À coup sûr, il va choisir de rester avec toi sans savoir qu'il dérange!

-Mais il ne dérange pas! C'est chez lui ici!

-Il ne te dérange pas pour l'instant! poursuivit Albus. Mais une fois enfant...

-Albus! le coupa Harry. Imaginez-vous un peu avoir des enfants. Juste un instant. Vous tombez en état de guerre, les repousseriez-vous, feriez-vous comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, SIMPLEMENT pour ne pas avoir en tête qu'ils pourraient déranger ?

-Molly n'avait pas un mage noir qui voulait la tuer personnellement! rétorqua le directeur.

-Et bien ce mage noir peut-être au bout du monde à l'heure actuelle, ou alors à notre porte! Mais je m'en fiche complètement! Ce qui m'importe, c'est le bien-être de Draco, et de le savoir en sécurité, c'est-à-dire, près de moi, sachant où il se trouve! s'emporta soudain Harry.

-Du calme, Harry, dit Remus. Albus dit ça pour ton bien!

-Et son bien, à Draco, on en fait quoi, alors ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'occupe plus de mon bien-être, Rem'! Il y a la guerre, et c'est tout ce qui importe, la défaite de Voldemort!

-Justement! dit Albus. Tu devrais te fixer à cet objectif! Tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper de Draco après!

-ET QUI VOUS DIT QU'IL Y AURA UN APRÈS ?

-Du calme! dit soudain Remus. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous crier dessus que je sache!

Harry ne sembla pas le moins du monde prêter attention aux paroles de Remus, fixant Dumbledore d'un regard brûlant de rage.

-Je pense qu'il ne sert à rien de poursuivre cette conversation, dit le vieil homme. Et encore moins l'entraînement... Dans cet état, tu n'arriveras qu'à faire des bêtises...

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, mais vous me connaissez bien mal. J'ai changé, et vous ne semblez pas vous en rendre compte.

-Changement ou non, la colère n'est pas un bon état d'esprit pour la magie, dit le directeur. Nous recommencerons demain...

-En espérant que vous aurez une meilleure opinion de tout cela.

Albus ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce d'un pas fort rapide pour un homme de son âge. Harry se retourna alors vers Remus.

-Tu restes à déjeuner ? lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus aimable.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas, lui dit le lycanthrope. Je suis invité chez les Weasley...

-Oh, alors tu viendras dîner ce soir ?

-Heu... Je ne peux pas non plus, dit Remus, mal à l'aise. C'est... C'est la pleine lune, ce soir...

-Oh, c'est vrai... répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas grave... Une prochaine fois. Je n'aurai qu'à finir mes recherches d'hier.

-Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Sur un dossier que Tonks m'a remis l'autre jour. Il y a un certain nombre d'informations, concernant les Mangemorts et Voldemort, qui ont été établies l'autre jour... Nous cherchons à savoir comment en récolter un peu plus...

-Aaah, les informations, dit Remus. Si seulement les Mangemorts pouvaient tenir un journal... Ce serait tellement plus facile! J'imagine bien la musique mortuaire du lancement suivie d'un squelette comme présentateur...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, lui emboîtant le pas dans l'escalier.

-Ce serait bien en effet. Moins de travail, plus de temps libre. Je suis censé être en vacances, et je travaille plus que je ne le ferais en temps normal.

-C'est vrai ça, dit Remus, pensif. Tu vas bientôt reprendre du service chez les Aurors, non ?

-Deux jours après la nouvelle année... Nouvelle année qui ne sera pas de tout repos, j'ai bien l'impression.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! dit Remus en arrivant enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

Harry soupira et lui tendit sa cape.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas une tasse de thé avant de partir ?

-Si je prends du thé, je vais rester! dit l'homme. Or, Molly a beaucoup insisté... Une prochaine fois, je te le promets!

Harry lui sourit.

-Je prends note, tu peux en être sûr. Souhaite-lui le bonjour de ma part... Et à tout le monde pendant que tu y es.

-Même à Ron ? demanda Remus, amusé.

-Je récapitule. Souhaite le bonjour à toutes les personnes saines d'esprit.

-Chez les Weasley, ça réduit considérablement le nombre, plaisanta Remus.

Harry rit.

-Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Rem'. Prends soin de toi..., répondit Harry, lui ouvrant la porte.

-Tu me connais! dit Remus.

-Oui, justement.

Harry lui fit une accolade, se fichant bien du froid qui pénétrait dans le hall.

Remus sourit.

-Je te retourne le conseil, bien sûr! dit-il à Harry.

-Pour faire changement, plaisanta gentiment celui-ci.

Il transplana par la suite, Harry refermant la porte. Draco devait désormais dormir à l'étage, vu le silence qui régnait dans le salon. Harry se dirigea donc vers celui-ci avec l'idée d'aller continuer ses recherches dans la bibliothèque. Pourtant, une fois dans la pièce qu'il devait traverser, il aperçut son amant, assis dans un fauteuil.  
-Je croyais que tu dormais... fit doucement Harry, s'approchant de lui.

-Hu ? demanda Draco. Non, je... Je n'en ai pas envie...

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non, dit Draco, regardant les flammes dans la cheminée. Tout va bien.

-D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la bibliothèque...

-Ok, dit Draco d'un air morose.

Harry s'en fut dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, sans toutefois l'enclencher. S'asseyant à sa table de travail, il rouvrit tous les bouquins dans lesquels il s'était plongé, la veille au soir, tandis que Draco dormait, se remettant au travail, cherchant diverses informations dans les copies d'archives du ministère que l'Ordre avait subtilisées, et prenant des notes sur un parchemin, différents dossiers accompagnés de photos ouverts devant lui.

Resté dans le salon, Draco finit par se lever et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la bibliothèque. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir en face d'Harry.  
-J'ai décidé de refuser la proposition de Severus, annonça-t-il.

Harry arrêta tout mouvement et releva lentement la tête vers lui, posant sa plume à côté du parchemin.

-Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit simplement Draco.

-C'est tout le contraire de ce que je pense, mais c'est ton choix...

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répéta Draco. Pas... dans les conditions actuelles.

-Mais quelles conditions ?

-La guerre, dit Draco d'un ton agacé.

-Draco, nous sommes en guerre depuis près de huit ans, et ça n'a empêché personne d'élever des enfants!

-Certes, dit Draco. Mais... Je ne veux pas te déranger...

Mal à l'aise, le blond détourna la tête, regardant par la fenêtre.

-Me déranger ? Si tu allais me déranger, je ne serais pas en train de te parler de tout cela et d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis...

Draco regarda Harry d'un air hésitant.

-Harry...Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques... J'étais loin d'être un garçon facile... S'occuper de moi te demandera plus d'attention et de patience que tu n'en as utilisé jusque maintenant!

-Eh bien je suis prêt à m'embarquer dans cette aventure. Ça ne sera jamais aussi pire que notre situation à Poudlard, quelques années auparavant.  
Harry eut un étrange sourire.  
-Et puis, j'ai toujours adoré les défis...

-Je ne serai pas le même qu'à Poudlard, Harry... Lorsque nous nous sommes connus, je ne t'aimais pas... et je contrôlais mes sentiments... Maintenant, tout est différent. Je t'aime et même si je me dis que je ne dois pas te montrer ce que je ressens, je ne saurai pas. Car non seulement je n'aurai pas le même contrôle, mais en plus... Je me suis habitué à te montrer sans crainte ce que je ressentais... L'enfant que je redeviendrai... Enfin, je ne saurai pas recommencer alors que je me sens en confiance avec toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Écoute-moi bien Draco. Qu'importe la situation, je me sens prêt à accepter n'importe quoi, alors que tu soies le même qu'auparavant ou tout autrement, ça me convient parfaitement.

Draco gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Si ça peut t'aider à retrouver quelques forces, moi je te dis d'accepter la solution de Snape. Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais, et ce que j'étais prêt à faire, mais c'est ta décision.

Draco lui fit un sourire.

-Que ferais-je sans toi ? demanda-t-il d'un air mi-amusé, mi-pensif.

-Aucune idée, tu te débrouillerais sans doute, lui répondit le brun, avec un sourire également.

-Pas si sûr! dit Draco en se levant. Je vais un peu au laboratoire...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Alors que Draco allait sortir, la voix de l'Auror s'éleva à nouveau dans la pièce:

-Tu y réfléchiras ?

-J'y réfléchis déjà, rétorqua Draco.

Harry ne répondit rien, et le grattement de la plume contre le parchemin revint, seul bruit distinct. Il s'arrêta pourtant rapidement d'écrire, ses pensées vagabondant malgré lui. Reposant sa plume, il s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil en soupirant et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur Draco, il se prit à penser à lui. Le blond était malade, très gravement selon Snape, et c'était bien visible. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour le remarquer. Avec la décision qu'il devait prendre, il déterminerait la bifurcation de toute cette histoire déjà assez pénible. Harry s'en inquiétait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la situation ne serait pas facile. D'un côté, il allait devoir élever un enfant d'une certaine façon, et de l'autre, si Draco restait dans la situation dans laquelle il était emprisonné présentement, il s'affaiblirait de plus en plus et les chances qu'il s'en sorte s'amenuiseraient... Mais cela vaudrait toujours mieux que de le voir dépérir de plus en plus... Au moins, là, il pourrait reprendre un semblant de vie normale... Même s'il était un enfant! Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva, déterminant qu'il était complètement incapable de se pencher sur son travail, et sortit de la bibliothèque, retournant dans le salon. Draco au sous-sol, Dobby toujours en congé, la maison paraissait déserte. On aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que lui. S'assoyant au piano, il laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier un moment et se mit à jouer, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la musique et non sur ses pensées. Deux bras vinrent cependant le distraire de son jeu, Draco étant remonté en entendant la musique. Sursautant (ne l'ayant pas entendu), Harry fit une fausse note et tourna la tête vers son amant, lui souriant légèrement.

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer, dit Draco, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Hermione m'a appris, il y a quelques années... Enfin, elle a essayé de m'apprendre, mais j'étais plus doué sans elle, alors elle m'a laissé « m'améliorer moi-même puisque j'étais si bon ». Elle en a été vexée un certain temps...

Draco sourit.

-Tu as un certain talent, dit Draco. Mais tu manque d'unicité... Tu attends trop longtemps avant de jouer la note suivante...

-Je ne joue pas assez souvent pour avoir cette « unicité ».

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Mais j'avoue avoir un certain talent avec mes doigts...

-Ah? fit innocemment Draco.

Harry ne fit que lui tirer la langue en guise de réponse. Pouffant, Draco déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe.

-Mais je sais, que tu es doué de tes doigts, dit-il en posant les siens sur ceux du brun, les faisant appuyer plus vite sur les touches. Je l'ai encore très bien... « vu » hier.

Harry rit légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le clavier, suivant le rythme du mieux qu'il pouvait. Draco sourit et ralentit pour lui, voyant sa difficulté. Il regarda attentivement chaque mouvement des mains d'Harry, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. A la fin du morceau, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa tempe.

-Indéniablement, dit-il. Tu es doué. Tu manque de pratique, c'est tout...

-Il faudrait seulement que je joue plus souvent... Mais le manque de temps de me laisse guère le loisir de le faire...  
Tout en parlant, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco écoutant sa respiration apaisante et régulière. Draco sourit et caressa ses cheveux.   
-Tu veux aller dormir ? demanda-t-il. Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé...

-Hu ? Oh, non, ça va... Je préfère profiter de la journée, je dormirai ce soir... Tu veux déjeuner plutôt ?

-Mpff, fit Draco. Je n'ai pas très faim mais bon... Oui, je veux bien...

Harry se leva presque à contrecœur, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, traversant rapidement le hall, et pénétrant dans la pièce. En deux temps et trois coups de baguette il prépara rapidement un repas léger, faisant venir de l'étage une des potions de gavage et énergisante de Draco. Il en fit une vinaigrette pour l'assiette de son amant, emplie de salade, et se servit à son tour, sans toutefois se servir de la même sauce – et pour de bonnes raisons. Quand il revint avec les deux plats, Draco avait placé une petite nappe et des couverts sur la table du salon. Harry déposa les deux assiettes sur la petite table et en fit le tour, venant s'asseoir face au blond. Draco commença à picorer son assiette, souriant.  
-Merci d'avoir fait une salade, dit-il. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu manger plus...

Harry lui sourit.  
-Je n'avais pas très faim... Mais fais attention, j'ai ajouté les deux potions...

-Je sais, dit Draco en mangeant quelques feuilles de salade. Je l'ai senti...

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, répondit Harry, commençant à dévorer.

Draco sourit et continua de manger, peinant à terminer son assiette mais finissant enfin par l'achever, soupirant.

-Je ne peux plus rien manger de la journée! dit-il, l'air repus.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, fit simplement Harry, finissant également son assiette et se levant pour ramasser les couverts et débarrasser la table.

-Oui, dit Draco. Plus tard...

Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Que faisons-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu voulais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Non, répondit Draco. Et toi ?

-Bah, rien de spécial... Normalement, je devais m'entraîner avec Dumbledore, mais... on a fini plus tôt que prévu.

-J'ai vu ça!

Il y eut un silence dans le salon, seulement brisé par le cliquetis des couverts que Harry finissait de ramasser. Il disparut un moment, avant de revenir et de s'asseoir dans sur le divan près du blond.  
-Et si tu appelais Cassandra aujourd'hui puisque tu n'as pas pu le faire hier ? proposa-t-il, lançant négligemment un sort en direction des rideaux du salon qui se fermèrent, et un second vers le mur, dans un angle face au divan où les portes d'une grande armoire s'ouvrirent, révélant une télé à écran plasma. Harry fit venir la télécommande jusqu'à lui et alluma l'appareil. Draco regarda un instant l'écran puis hocha de la tête.  
-Oui, je vais le faire, dit-il. Quel est ton numéro ? Que je puisse lui donner... Déjà qu'elle va s'étonner que le facteur ne trouve pas ta maison, autant lui donner le numéro de téléphone...

Harry eut un léger sourire.  
-Je doute qu'elle envoie ses lettres par hibou, attends...

Il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin qui traînait et inscrivit rapidement son numéro.  
-Ça sera plus facile à retenir ainsi...

Draco saisit le numéro et hocha de la tête.

-Merci, dit-il. Où se trouve le téléphone ?

-Dans la cuisine, posé sur le mur, derrière la porte.

-Ok, dit le blond.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, impatient. Harry le regarda s'en aller avec un léger sourire et finit par se retourner vers l'écran à nouveau, question de continuer à se griller quelques neurones. De son côté, Draco avait amené une chaise près du téléphone et s'y était installé après avoir composé le numéro, attendant impatiemment que son amie réponde. Un combiné fut enfin décroché à l'autre bout du fil, et la voix de Cassandra se fit entendre:

-Oui, allô ?

-Cass'? fit Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-DRAY! C'est bien toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Comment vas-tu toi ? Moi, ça va bien...

-Je vais très bien, mais tu me manques... Ça fait assez vide, ici, sans toi...

-Que veux-tu, je suis irremplaçable! dit-il avec fierté. Tu me manques aussi, Cass'.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Alors, de ton côté, que fais-tu de bon ? Toujours avec Harry ?

-Oui, toujours! dit Draco. Je vais rentrer à la fac de médecine bientôt... Enfin, l'année prochaine! Mais j'ai passé les tests d'entrée et je suis admis. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ? Que deviens-tu ? Et Franck ? Et ton père ? Et la boîte ?  
-À la fac ? C'est merveilleux! Alors tu continues tes études ! Ici bah, c'est la même chose que d'habitude, papa et Franck vont bien... Ils se remettent bien du départ de maman... Pour la boîte, c'est toujours aussi bondé, bien qu'il y ait eu quelques mécontents en voyant que tu ne travaillais plus avec nous...

-Ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que je n'y allais plus... Et sinon ? Côté coeur, ça donne quoi ?

-Mpff, le train-train habituel, quoi. Je suis toujours avec mon copain, Karl, ou devrais-je dire mon fiancé...

-Fiancé ? s'extasia Draco. Dis donc, Miss, j'espère que je serai invité au mariage!

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te laisser tranquille dans ta petite Angleterre et t'éviter de dépenser pour un coûteux costume ?

-Ah, ben, j'espérais au moins que tu me payerais le costume! dit Draco.

Il hésita une seconde puis...

-Cass'... ? Si je te disais un grand secret sur moi... Un secret qui changera sans doute définitivement ta perception de qui je suis... Tu resterais quand même mon amie ?

Il y eut un silence.

-Depuis quand doutes-tu de mon amitié ? Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

-Non, rien, dit Draco. Mais ce que je vais te dire est dur à avaler... Et tu vas sûrement avoir du mal à me croire...

-Je t'ai toujours cru quand tu m'as dit quelque chose, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela change aujourd'hui.

Draco hésita pendant un long moment.

-Je suis un sorcier, dit-il rapidement.

-Tu... Tu es quoi ? fit la voix de la jeune femme dans un souffle.

-Un sorcier, dit Draco.

Il y eut un autre silence.

-C'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais...

-Ah ? Tu croyais que j'allais dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que tu allais affirmer ce que tu m'as dit, la première fois qu'on s'est vus... Que tu étais un tueur en série.

Elle eut un léger rire.

-Mais un sorcier... Vraiment, ça dépasse mon imagination.

-Ce qui dépasse mon imagination, ce que tu n'aies pas raccroché en me disant que je mentais...

-Je t'ai dit que je te croirais, et c'est le cas.

-Et tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre ?

-Mais pas du tout! Je t'ai connu trois ans, et ces trois années, tu étais également un sorcier non ? Tu n'avais rien d'un monstre...

Draco sourit.

-Voilà qui me soulage, dit-il. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, normalement, mais je doute que tu aurais bien réagi en voyant un hibou t'apporter des nouvelles de moi...

-Des hiboux ? Et pourquoi n'envoies-tu pas des lettres par la poste ?

-Les sorciers n'ont pas de facteur, dit Draco. Et puis... Ma maison n'est pas... heu... Visible, on va dire!

-Oh... Donc, je ne pourrai pas t'envoyer de lettre ? Seulement par... hibou ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des animaux charmants et très intelligents !

-J'espère bien! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils saccagent mon salon...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des anges! Mais je vais tout de même te donner mon numéro de téléphone pour que tu puisses plus facilement me joindre!

-Attends, je prends un stylo pour noter...

Draco attendit patiemment et finit par dicter son numéro lorsque Cassandra lui dit être prête.

-Tu as tout, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui c'est bon. Je t'appellerai aussi souvent que possible!

-J'espère bien! Et donne-moi le plus de nouvelles possible, d'accord ? Et dis à Franck et ton père que je les adore!

-C'est promis, je n'y manquerai pas. Draco ? N'oublie pas que je t'aime d'accord ?

-T'inquiète, j'ai une cervelle d'oiseau mais pas à ce point là! Je t'aime aussi, Cass'... Et Joyeux Noël en retard!

-À toi aussi, et bonne année.

-Pareillement! dit Draco.

Et il raccrocha, poussant un petit soupir de soulagement. Restant un moment immobile sur sa chaise, il finit par se lever et retourna dans le salon. Harry était toujours affalé dans le divan, Draco souriant en le voyant ainsi détendu.

-Mr Potter ? dit-il, les mains sur les hanches. C'est ainsi que vous vous entraînez ?

Harry leva la tête vers lui et envala les chips qu'il finissait de mastiquer.

-En effet, c'est ainsi, pour aujourd'hui.

-Et bien moi, je vais aller m'habiller de manière plus... décente et aller rendre visite à Max! dit Draco. Je lui ai promis d'y aller et je ne l'ai pas encore fait une seule fois!

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il se laissa retomber dans le divan, les yeux rivés sur l'écran alors que les spots publicitaires finissaient.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Draco.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Bah, c'est comme tu veux, dit Draco en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux.

-De toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, ici. Je viens.

Draco se détourna d'Harry pour cacher son sourire, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Bien... Je vais me changer et je reviens!

-Et décemment! lui cria Harry. Sinon, c'est moi qui te menace de te séquestrer, cette fois-ci!

-Oui oui! répondit Draco, riant tandis qu'il montait à l'étage.

Harry grommela et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le divan, regardant l'écran géant. Quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille concernant la tenue vestimentaire de son amant. Ça sentait le roussi... Aussitôt eut-il pensé cela que Draco arriva. Il s'était vêtu à la manière Moldue et, bien qu'il ait perdu du poids, cela lui allait dignement bien! Un pantalon Noir ceignait sa taille mince et dévoilait parfaitement ses hanches tandis qu'une chemise blanche et légèrement transparente dévoilait avec timidité son torse encore musclé. Draco avait délibérément laissé les premiers boutons ouverts, dévoilant un peu ce que cachait le tissu. Harry le regarda un moment, tiraillé entre le désir et la consternation de savoir qu'il irait voir ce Max habillé ainsi.

-On y va ? demanda Draco, souriant.

-Si tu veux, marmonna Harry, éteignant le téléviseur et se levant.

Draco s'approcha de l'âtre et prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette à l'intérieur.

-À dans quelques minutes! dit-il en souriant à Harry. L'Albâtre!

-Merlin, ce que je ne ferais pas, soupira Harry, jetant une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée et citant le même nom.

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom qu'il se retrouva propulsé dans un salon richement décoré. Salon au centre duquel se trouvait Draco, serré contre un Max rayonnant. Harry serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas s'énerver.

_« Relaxe mon vieux, il ne fait que le serrer contre lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue... Relaxe »_

-Draco! dit Max en s'écartant de lui, embrassant tour à tour ses joues. Que je suis content de te revoir! Tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois!

Harry eut un violent tic.

« _Gneuh, j'ai bien entendu ? Je vais lui ouvrir le ventre et le pendre par les tripes et le... Du calme Harry, du calme! »_

-Merci, Max. Je suis très heureux de te revoir également...

Draco s'écarta de son ami, souriant.

-Ah, tu n'as pas oublié Harry, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en se tournant vers son amant, lui adressant un sourire tendre.

-Non, dit Max d'un air ennuyé. Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié...

« _Dis lui bonjour... »_

L'Auror lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire qu'il espérait agréable.

-Heureux de vous revoir...

-Mpfff... moui, dit Max, le regardant d'un air méprisant. Moi aussi...

Il se tourna alors vers Draco, lui faisant un sourire séducteur.

-Draco! dit-il. Que veux-tu boire ?

-Ce que tu as à portée de la main, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire.

« _Je hais quand il lui sourit comme ça!_ »

-Ok, alors une Bieraubeurre, ça te va ? Et toi, heu... Potter ?  
-La même chose... merci, fit simplement celui-ci.

-D'accord, je reviens tout de suite! dit Max.

Et il partit d'un pas rapide. Harry le suivit du regard, les bras croisés, toujours debout près de l'âtre.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers lui.

-Hmm ? Non, non, je vais bien, merci, lui répondit celui-ci, lui faisant un léger sourire.

Draco le lui rendit, s'approchant de lui.

-Alors ne fais pas cette tête, lui dit-il. On dirait que Voldemort en personne est dans la pièce!

-Oh, non, il n'est pas dans cette pièce, mais il aimerait bien entrer dans ma tête, en ce moment.

Draco eut l'air inquiet.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer, dit-il.

Harry fut tenté par ces perspectives, mais il se donna une magistrale gifle mentale et réussit à sourire d'un air rassurant.

-Non, ça va. Restons.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Poussin ? appela Max depuis la cuisine. Tu viens me donner un coup de main pour les boissons ?

-Heu, fit Draco. Oui, une petite seconde!

Le blond se tourna encore vers Harry.

-J'attends ta réponse, dit-il. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on rentre...

Harry secoua la tête, soupirant intérieurement.

-Non, non, tout va bien. Max est content de te voir.

-Oui, j'ai vu, dit Draco en souriant. Mais tu es plus important pour moi que lui...

-Dray, souffla Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ce ne sera pas la dernière, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco sourit.

-D'accord, dit-il. Si tu insistes...

D'un pas rapide, Draco alla dans la cuisine.

-Te voilà enfin, poussin! dit Max d'une voix suave. Tu me manquais, mine de rien!

-Max, arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu veux ? rit Draco.

-L'idiot ? Depuis quand suis-je un idiot ? demanda celui-ci en faisant une petite moue.

-Depuis toujours! dit Draco en revenant dans le salon avec deux chopes de bière. Tiens, amour, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant son verre.

Harry le prit aussitôt et sourit à Draco en remerciement. Il avait finalement pris la liberté de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Draco voulut s'asseoir à côté de lui mais Max l'appela à ses côtés, sur le canapé.

-Alors beau gosse ? dit Max. Raconte-moi, comment tu vas ?

« _Je me demande si je pourrais faire passer un sortilège d'écartèlement comme un accident..._ »

Harry prit une gorgée de son breuvage, souriant d'un air rêveur face à cet douce vengeance formulée par sa conscience.

-Bah, pas grand-chose, et toi ?

-Aaah, c'est fini avec mon petit ami! dit Max. Je commence à croire que je n'ai pas de bol! La seule personne avec qui j'ai dépassé le premier mois, c'est toi... Mais toi, tu étais spécial...

« _Voldemort possède ce type et essai__e_ _de me torturer, j'en suis sûr!_ »

-Spécial ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un, en quelque part, pour toi...

-Oh, j'en suis sûr aussi, dit Max en regardant Draco de manière fort suggestive. Même persuadé...

« _Je pourrais peut-être me débarrasser de lui ? Ce serait tellement facile, de faire croire à tout le monde, que j'ai sent__i_ _Voldemort, en cet homme... Une bonne chose de régl__ée... Harry! C'est mal! Draco tient à ce type..._ »

Il but une seconde gorgée de sa chope, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation, plongé dans ses sombres pensées d'une autre part. Il en fut sorti par le rire amusé de Draco.

-Vas-tu cesser de dire n'importe quoi ? dit-il.

-Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Poussin! Tu es magnifique!

La main de Max se posa sur la cuisse de Draco. Harry décocha un regard meurtrier audit Max, qui sembla, fort heureusement, n'être remarqué de personne.

« _D'accord, je dois me calmer._ »

-Où sont les toilettes ?

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent.

-Troisième porte à gauche dans le couloir, dit Max.

-Merci.

Harry se leva sans un mot de plus, posa son verre et s'en fut vers ledit couloir.

-Je disais donc, dit Max, caressant la cuisse de Draco, que tu es tout à fait magnifique!

-Max, tu dis n'importe quoi, arrête un peu!

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Max en se rapprochant de lui. Depuis nos retrouvailles, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi...

Draco recula légèrement.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien de pouvoir te revoir également.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Draco, dit Max en s'approchant encore plus. Tu m'as manqué... En tant qu'amant...

Sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Celui-ci se figea aussitôt et tenta de reculer une nouvelle fois, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ancien amant.

-Max, tenta-t-il de dire. Je...

-Shhhh! dit Max.

Il l'embrassa voracement, profitant que Draco parlait pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche. Celui-ci ressentit soudain, en son fort intérieur, une vague de rage, puis un froid mortel et enfin... plus rien.

-Max, arrête! cria Draco en essayant de lui échapper. Je te rappelle que je suis avec Harry! Que je l'aime! Et qu'il est ici!

-Mais je t'aime également! Et sûrement plus que lui, souffla celui-ci, ses lèvres frôlant la gorge de Draco.

-NON! dit Draco en le poussant fortement. Je me fiche que tu m'aimes plus que lui car c'est lui que j'aime et pas l'inverse! Laisse-moi partir, Max!

-Ne t'énerve pas ainsi, Poussin. Et pourquoi ne te laisses-tu pas aller ? _Il_ n'est pas ici, pour le moment.

-Nous sommes liés! dit Draco. Et il est fou de rage! Et je ne veux pas le tromper! Jamais!

Le jeune homme se figea et le dévisagea.

-Liés ?

-Oui, liés ! dit Draco en montrant le collier qu'il avait autour du cou. Et maintenant, pousse-toi!

Docilement, mais à contrecœur, le châtain se dégagea de sur Draco, retournant sagement s'asseoir à sa place. Depuis le salon, on put entendre le jet d'eau de l'évier se fermer et des pas résonner. Quelques instants plus tard, Draco put retrouver ce qui avait fait un manque en lui, Harry remettant le collier, sa colère ayant diminuée, mais bouillonnait toujours en lui, quelque part, prête à surgir à nouveau.

-Je ne veux plus jamais que ce genre de chose se reproduise, Max, dit Draco. Tu es un ami! Ni plus ni moins!

Max le fixa avec une certaine douleur au fond des yeux, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête, alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait, et que Harry revenait au salon, impassible comme il l'avait quitté.

-Harry, dit Draco en se levant. Nous allons rentrer, d'accord ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux, d'accord. Tu es sûr ?

-Certain! dit précipitamment Draco. Max... Heureux de t'avoir revu... On se reverra prochainement...

-Au revoir Draco. J'ai été content de te revoir aussi...

Draco hocha de la tête et, tirant Harry par la main, sauta dans la cheminée. Sans que celui-ci ait put dire quoique ce soit, Draco marmonna vaguement le nom du manoir et ils furent transportés dans leur salon. Arrivé là-bas, Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse conversation avec Max un jour où Harry ne serait pas là... Le brun se sépara de Draco se laissa tomber sur le divan, fermant les yeux et prenant une grande inspiration.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, répondit Harry, en rouvrant les yeux.

Draco lui sourit, inclinant la tête sur le côté. L'Auror écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cou de son amant marqué de plaques rouges. Il referma les yeux et serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher la colère de déferler à nouveau en lui. Sentant les sentiments d'Harry, Draco le regarda d'un air inquiet.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de mettre une écharpe, déclara simplement celui-ci, assez froidement, en se levant du divan.

-Une écha... ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux et porta sa main à son cou.

-Oh, non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! dit-il rapidement.

L'Auror se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Ça fait assez cliché cette phrase, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose comme excuse...

-Je n'essaye pas de m'excuser car ce n'est pas de ma faute si Max m'a sauté dessus dès que tu es parti! J'essaye juste... en fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'essaye de faire...

-Eh bien n'essaye pas de faire quoique ce soit!

Harry ne semblait vouloir rien entendre et fixait Draco avec une rage brûlante.

-Je t'en prie, Harry, calme-toi! dit Draco, son coeur battant la chamade.

-Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Comme te sentirais-tu toi à ma place ?

-Je serais... fou de rage, c'est vrai! dit le blond. Mais s'il te plait. Tu sais que tu n'as pas de vraie raison d'être ainsi. Ce n'est pas Max que j'aime! C'est toi!

Harry voulut répliquer autre chose, mais il eut soudain le souffle coupé et se prit le tête à deux mains. La migraine qui l'avait assailli toute la journée venait de tripler d'assaut et il perdit brusquement conscience. Draco poussa un cri d'effroi et eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

-Ry ? appela-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Voyant que son amant ne semblait pas revenir à lui, Draco le tira jusqu'au canapé où il l'installa. Son front était brûlant et sa respiration saccadée. Perdu dans un état léthargique, Draco ne savait que faire pour le faire revenir. D'un bond, Draco fut debout. Il courut à l'étage, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait demander à la boîte! Le mieux était une potion à vaporiser : il voyait mal comment la faire boire à Harry alors que celui-ci était dans les vapes. Il traversa comme un fou les nombreux couloirs et fonça jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait en commun avec Harry, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il lui fallait une potion qui pourrait calmer sa migraine, sa fièvre et couper pendant un certain laps de temps sa liaison avec Voldemort... Sans réfléchir, Draco se saisit de la boîte et l'ouvrit. Il se figea aussitôt. S'il donnait de son énergie, il n'aurait jamais la force de redescendre. Et sa bourse était dans la poche de sa cape au rez-de-chaussée... Il perdrait trop de temps... Se mordant la lèvre, Draco n'hésita qu'une seconde. Il s'approcha du miroir de la chambre et frappa violemment dedans, celui-ci se brisant en mille morceaux. Des gouttes de sang coulèrent le long des doigts cassés de la main de Draco qui courut jusqu'à la boîte. Il la ramassa tout en pensant ce qu'il voulait et plongea sa main dedans, se dirigeant déjà en courant vers les escaliers. Il revint sur ses pas et dégringola quatre à quatre les marches, retournant à toute allure dans le salon alors qu'il sortait enfin une fiole munie d'un vaporisateur de la boîte. Harry était toujours allongé sur le divan et n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, des sueurs froides ruisselant sur son visage. Rapidement et sans se préoccuper de sa main blessée, il vaporisa sur tout le corps d'Harry ce qu'il avait si durement récupéré. La potion brilla un moment sur la peau du brun, telle de l'huile, et finit par entrer dans les pores de sa peau. Draco attendit, haletant et prêt à replonger sa main dans la boîte pour demander une autre potion s'il en fallait une. Harry ouvrit à ce moment les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration comme s'il retenait son souffle depuis des heures. Son regard affolé courut sur les murs de la pièce alors qu'il plaquait une main sur sa cicatrice qui donnait la sensation d'avoir été frappée par un fil de fer chauffé au rouge. Draco se mordit la lèvre. La potion pour la migraine n'avait pas marché... Sans hésiter, il replongea sa main ensanglantée dans la boîte, lui demandant la potion la plus forte pour calmer la douleur de son amant. Harry posa une main tremblante sur le bras de Draco.

-Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que... que tu fais ?

-Rien, dit Draco en serrant les dents tandis qu'il sentait la boîte pomper son sang. Ne t'inquiète pas et reste calme.

-Appelle Snape, tu veux ? souffla Harry tandis que les murs se remettaient à tanguer et qu'il refermait les yeux.

-Attends... dit Draco.

Il enleva péniblement sa main, tenant une potion.

-Tiens, bois ça! dit-il en lui tendant le flacon. J'appelle Snape tout de suite...

Harry prit la fiole et se redressa légèrement. Prenant une première gorgée de la mixture, il eut un haut-le-cœur en sentant l'amertume de la potion et sa texture épaisse qui faisait penser à une sorte de pâte.

-Bois-la, Harry, dit Draco tout en lançant une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée. Tu peux me croire, ça t'aidera...

À petites gorgées courageuses, mais pris de nausée, Harry entreprit de vider le flacon. Pendant ce temps là, à genoux devant les braises, Draco signifiait à son oncle qu'il avait besoin de lui tout de suite. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il s'était relevé, Snape apparut dans le salon toujours plongé dans l'obscurité où Harry s'était rallongé et fermait étroitement les yeux, tentant de bloquer son esprit à grand peine aux assauts du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avaient repris.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus. Tu as pris ta décision ?

-Plus tard! dit Draco. Il faut que tu aides Harry!

Snape se retourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il _encore _?

-Il se passe que cet abruti de Voldemort ennuie mon amant! Aide-le!

-Mais l'occlu...

Severus fut coupé par un gémissement de Harry.

-Je me fous de l'Occlumencie! Aide-le, oncle Sev!

-Calme-toi Draco, souffla celui-ci, s'agenouillant au sol et posant une main sur le front du brun dont la fièvre avait considérablement baissé, mais n'avait pas totalement disparu, tout comme ses sueurs froides.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? cria presque le blond. Il a mal et je n'aime pas ça!

Severus ne répondit pas et ferma également les yeux, se concentrant. Draco sentit une bourrasque magique balayer le salon et quelque chose chez son oncle disparaître de son corps. La tête de celui-ci s'effondra sur le ventre de Harry. Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, paniqué. Du sang coulait le long de son pantalon et sur le sol mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, attendant nerveusement un signe de vie des deux hommes.

Snape se retrouva dans une immense salle toute faite de pierre. Des arches gothiques s'entrecroisaient au plafond, soutenant le toit. Au centre de la salle Harry était étendu au sol, Voldemort s'élevait sur une estrade non loin, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Severus fronça les sourcils, soulagé de constater que le mage noir ne le voyait pas. D'un pas alerte, il s'approcha d'Harry, posant sa main sur son front.

-Potter, dit-il d'un ton bas, surveillant son ancien maître des yeux. Réveillez-vous!

Harry, les yeux étroitement clos et les dents serrées, tressaillit à son contact.

-Je te le répète Potter, quelle est la prophétie ? siffla le vieux serpent.

-Ne l'écoutez pas! dit Snape. Réveillez-vous, Potter... Oubliez sa présence et revenez à vous!

-Snape ? geignit Harry, entrouvrant des yeux brillants de douleur.

-Oui! dit celui-ci. Ne parlez pas! Réveillez-vous, tout simplement!

Harry referma les yeux. Pendant un moment qui sembla être une éternité à son ancien professeur, rien ne se passa, si bien que Severus cru que Voldemort allait l'apercevoir à un moment ou à un autre, semblant se matérialiser un peu plus clairement à chaque instant. Finalement, la salle vola en éclat et l'ancien Mangemort fut expulsé de l'esprit de l'Auror, celui-ci se réveillant immédiatement.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit aussitôt Draco.

-Je... Je crois... répondit Harry, portant une main à son front, se redressant dans le divan tandis que Snape reprenait également ses esprits.

-Tu as encore mal à la tête ? demanda Draco, se dirigeant déjà vers la boîte.

-Non c'est passé, et ce n'était pas trop tôt. Laisse cette boîte où elle est!

-Mais... Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? demanda le blond, agité.

-Non, non, de rien...

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Draco.

-Calme-toi, je vais bien...

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va, je vais bien, répondit Severus, s'écartant de la main d'Harry.

Celui-ci ne chercha guère plus de contact et se redressa en position assise, se passant une main sur les yeux, avant de se relever enfin. De son côté, Draco avait enfouit sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et les regardait d'un air détaché. Le regard de Harry se posa sur lui, celui-ci le fixant d'un air douloureux avant de se détourner et d'aller ouvrir les rideaux du salon.  
-Je voulais vous remerciez – encore une fois – Snape.

-Pfu! fit le concerné. Comme si j'avais le choix avec l'autre qui me hurlait dans les oreilles!

Harry ne releva pas le commentaire.

-Vue l'heure qu'il est, vous resterez bien à dîner ?

-Non, dit Snape. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les arbitres! Et le maître va sans doute m'appeler...

-Comme vous voulez alors.

Un frissonnement avait parcouru le brun à la mention du « maître ».

-Comme si je le voulais! dit Snape d'un ton méprisant. Draco ? As-tu pris ta décision ?

Le blond le regarda en coin.

-Pas encore, dit-il.

-Je repasserai demain. Avec la potion et l'anneau. Tu devras me répondre...

Draco soupira et acquiesça. Avec dignité leur ancien maître des potions se releva du sol et s'épousseta avant de se diriger vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Draco le regarda disparaître avec un soupir. Il se tourna vers Harry mais soupira et se détourna, sa main serrée dans sa poche.

-Tu devrais aller bander ta main, dit Harry, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-Je devrais, oui, dit Draco en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

Rêveur, il prit la boîte et l'ouvrit, y replongeant sa main ensanglantée. L'ancien Gryffondor ne remarqua d'abord rien, continuant à marcher silencieusement dans le salon et s'occupant afin d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas être obligé de regarder Draco. Son manège ne put cependant pas continuer bien longtemps et à un moment, il dut se retourner, à contrecœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il, voyant la main de Draco toujours dans la boîte.

-Je me soigne, répondit Draco.

-Tu pourrais utiliser un bandage plutôt que de te tuer à gaspiller ton énergie, ton sang ou je ne sais pas quoi!

-Il s'agit de mon sang, dit Draco. J'économise mon énergie... Et ma bourse eh bien... Je ne sais pas où elle est!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce ne sera pas par manque d'énergie que tu vas mourir, mais bien vidé de ton sang!

-C'est n'importe quoi, dit Draco. Il m'en enlève à peine...

L'affirmation de Draco était pourtant contredite par son teint blanc et ses lèvres pâles.

-Arrête par Merlin, et enlève ta main de cette... chose!

-Je suis presque soigné! dit Draco.

Les marques sur son cou disparurent soudainement. Harry s'enferma à nouveau dans le mutisme et contre toute attente il s'en fut s'exiler dans la bibliothèque, claquant la porte violemment derrière lui.

-SI JE NE PEUX PAS TE FAIRE COMPRENDRE QUELQUE CHOSE, PEUT-ÊTRE QUE _MAX_ LE POURRA, _LUI_! hurla Harry à travers la cloison de bois.

Draco sursauta et se releva brusquement, sortant sa main tout à fait guérie. D'un pas chancelant, il s'approcha vivement de la bibliothèque qu'il ouvrit brusquement.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas en face, Harry! Vas-y, vide ton sac! Dis-moi tout ce tu as envie de me dire!

Harry se retourna vers lui, le transperçant d'un regard brûlant de rage, mais également de tristesse.

-Ça te ferait trop plaisir. Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

-Si tu as des choses à me dire! s'écria Draco. Alors dis-les! Dis-les, tu m'entends!

-Ce que j'ai à te dire ? Parfait! Je t'ai cru sincère, mais je me suis trompé. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce Max, mais par respect pour toi, je me suis forcé à faire un petit effort! Et aussitôt que j'ai le dos tourné, vous ne profitez pour vous sauter dessus! ÇA ME DÉGOÛTE!

-PARDON ? s'écria Draco, son visage rougissant sous la colère. ON se saute dessus ? Je te ferai signaler qu'IL m'a sauté dessus! Ce n'est pas ma faute si la personne que je croyais être mon ami a soudain décidé qu'il voulait être plus!

-Et tu espères vraiment que je vais croire ça ? reprit l'Auror, d'une voix toujours aussi forte.

-Si tu ne les crois pas, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance, dit Draco, soudainement calme.

-Et comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance après... _ça_ ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait! dit Draco. Quelle preuve veux-tu que je te donne ? Tu veux peut-être que je te diffuse ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je peux le faire, tu sais! J'ai appris à faire ça à l'âge de quatorze ans!

-Et pour m'écoeurer encore un peu plus ? Non merci!

Le visage de Draco devint soudain beaucoup plus pâle tandis que ses yeux se mettaient soudainement à briller.

-Va te faire foutre, Potter! dit-il d'une petite voix, une larme coulant sur sa joue. J'en ai assez!

Et sans attendre, il partit en courant.

Le brun le regarda partir et referma doucement la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ne sortit toutefois pas son travail. Sa colère s'était évanouie subitement, comme un nuage de fumé soufflé par le vent. Se prenant la tête à deux mains, il se mit légèrement à trembler, ses yeux le piquant.

Qu'il avait pu être stupide... Mais comment réagir autrement face à toutes ces traces visibles qui témoignaient bien autre chose ?

De son côté, Draco ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry l'entende pleurer. En fait, il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. La douleur occasionnée était trop grande. Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance... Pas du tout! Il avait pourtant tellement cru... Mais il s'était trompé. On lui avait menti... Une peine plus grande encore enserra son coeur et Draco finit par quitter la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui. Seul le froid et la neige l'accueillirent et pendant un instant, il resta seul, planté sur le perron, hésitant. Mais la colère et la douleur furent plus grandes que sa peur et il partit en courant. Ses vêtements fins le couvraient à peine et il se mit rapidement à trembler! Il ne savait pas du tout où aller, il voulait juste s'éloigner au maximum. Il courait, comme s'il pouvait ainsi fuir sa douleur et sa peine. La colère ne le dérangeait pas. Tous deux s'étaient côtoyés trop longtemps dans leur vie pour se déranger. Les rues défilaient autour de lui et le froid mordait son corps abominablement ainsi que sa gorge qui lui sembla être en feu. Il haletait péniblement, une fumée blanche se répandant dans le vide devant lui. Ici et là, il croisait des voitures, les conducteurs le regardant avec stupeur. Il attirait l'attention... Beaucoup trop! Il lui fallait un endroit plus discret, un endroit où il pourrait hurler, pleurer, maudire autant qu'il le voulait.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Draco prit automatiquement le chemin menant au parc le plus proche. Oui, là, il serait tranquille. Il y avait bien des vigiles qui le sillonneraient mais Draco doutait qu'on lui fasse des histoires pour sa présence. A peine y fut-il entré qu'il fut choqué par l'étendue blanche et pure qui s'étendait face à lui. Il neigeait, comme chaque soir, aussi toutes traces faites pendant la journée avaient-elles été effacées. Tremblant des pieds à la tête et légèrement hésitant, Draco finit par aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Il en dégagea préalablement la neige mais finit par s'y installer, plaçant ses bras autour de lui, nichant son visage dans le creux formé par son corps replié.

Chaque moment passé avec Harry passait devant ses yeux, lui déchirant le cœur. Tout n'avait donc été que mensonge ? Harry ne lui avait-il pas une seule fois fait confiance ? Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et il se laissa aller complètement. Avec hésitation, il porta la main au collier dont il chercha péniblement la fermeture. Il finit par le décrocher et le regarda pendant un petit moment, le serrant finalement contre son cœur tout en continuant à pleurer.

Il était là, si seul et si fatigué, abandonné au milieu de ce parc gelé...

« _Comme je l'étais autrefois et comme j'aurais dû le rester »_, pensa amèrement Draco. « _J'ai changé inutilement... Je n'aurai pas du! Je suis faible, maintenant... Si faible... Et si fatigué... »_

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Draco se coucha sur le banc, regardant les étendues de neige devant lui. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour une couverture ? Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour ne pas se sentir si mal.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait! Ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est la sienne... » 

La fatigue engourdissait ses membres, le froid empirant sa somnolence. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, le coeur lourd, Draco s'endormit dans le froid, grelottant, des larmes sur les joues.

À l'étage du 12 square Grimmaurd, Harry était loin de s'endormir alors que la nuit tombait, trop de pensées en tête, trop de rancoeur, de douleur... Trop de tout. Il haïssait ce genre de situation. En fait, il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir mis Draco dans cet état. Le mieux aurait été qu'il aille simplement s'excuser, le plus sincèrement possible, qu'il pile sur son foutu orgueil, et qu'il aille tout lui dire, oui... Mais le fait est qu'il ne se sentait pas de nature d'un Gryffondor cette nuit-là et qu'il répugnait à s'y forcer. De plus... Draco ne devait plus se trouver dans la maison. La vision du film qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble lui revint. Si Draco avait disparu à nouveau, étaient-ils condamnés à périr ? Le temps s'équilibrerait-il comme il l'avait vu ? Draco allait-il finir sur une chaise électrique ? Et lui, tué par Voldemort...

« Il n'aura pas le temps de finir sur une chaise électrique... Pas avec sa maladie... »

Reniflant dans les ténèbres de la pièce, Harry se roula en boule et ferma les yeux. Il se détestait... Si seulement cette situation avait pu être un cauchemar, que Max n'ait jamais existé, ou qu'il les ait laissé en paix...

Il se retourna péniblement dans son lit, son regard tombant sur les chiffres lumineux du réveille-matin.

Tout autour de lui n'était que silence. Draco était parti maintenant, il en était sûr. Se redressant en position assise dans son lit, il tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, suivant la danse des flocons pendant un moment, avant de jurer et de se lever brusquement, enfilant un pull et sortant rapidement de la chambre, descendant au rez-de-chaussée et attrapant son long manteau, sortant à l'extérieur. Pourtant, une fois là, il se figea sur le porche, ne sachant pas par où commencer, où chercher. Réfléchissant rapidement, il se saisit de son collier, retirant d'autour de son cou et le fixant. Précipitamment, il rentra de nouveau à l'intérieur, fonçant dans sa chambre et ouvrant brusquement le tiroir de la table de chevet, fouillant à l'intérieur et en sortant un écran qu'il ouvrit, en délogeant une petite pierre précieuse qu'il pressa aussitôt dans sa main, fortement, pensant à Draco.

La maison autour de lui disparut et tout devint noir, tandis qu'il se sentait transporté autre part. Peu à peu, le décor refit son apparition, d'abord de façon floue, puis plus clairement.

Un grand parc enneigé s'étendait devant lui, les traces d'une personne creusant le grand manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol. Le coeur battant, Harry se hâta de suivre les empreintes, la silhouette d'un banc se formant peu à peu dans son champ de vision, un homme y étant couché.

Harry pressa aussitôt le pas, courrant presque dans la neige, arrivant à hauteur du banc et s'agenouillant à côté, secouant doucement le corps gelé de Draco.

-Dray ? chuchota-t-il. Dray ? Réveille-toi... Tu vas attraper froid ici...

Sans surprise, le blond ne se réveilla pas. Harry aurait bien deviné par lui-même que Draco ne se réveillerait pas aussi simplement. Il resta totalement indifférent à sa tentative.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Harry retira son manteau et l'enveloppa dans celui-ci, le soulevant par la suite dans ses bras, inquiet de le trouver aussi léger. Foutue maladie... Resserrant les pans de son manteau autour de Draco, il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il ne portait plus son collier. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était bien fait pour lui.

Sans s'embarrasser de retraverser tout le parc, il transplana directement au 12, square Grimmaurd, rentrant rapidement à l'intérieur et grimpant vivement à l'étage, se dirigeant vers leur chambre où il alla installer le blond, lui retirant ses vêtements trempés et glacés, sortant par la suite une couverture d'un geste sec de l'armoire, il en recouvrit le corps du jeune homme et s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit. Le regardant un moment, il tendit la main pour écarter une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux, se figeant aussitôt. Son front était brûlant...

Comme un fantôme, les paroles de Snape se répétèrent dans sa tête.

_« - Il est faible. Fatigué et sous-alimenté... Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Dans un état tel que le sien, ça peut facilement tourner_ _au cauchemar! »_

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se relevant, tout en fixant toujours Draco.

-Snape va me tuer, c'est clair...

Il sortit comme un coup de vent de la chambre et piqua un sprint dans les couloirs, descendant dans un temps record au sous-sol. Là, il empoigna tout ce qui lui était à porté de main pour soigner un vilain rhume et remonta tout aussi rapidement l'escalier. Revenu à l'étage, il posa le tout sur le sol près du côté où dormait Draco et farfouilla dans ses trouvailles. Il se saisit d'un chiffon et l'humecta d'une potion, en faisant un cataplasme, et le posa sur le front moite de Draco. Celui-ci resta d'abord totalement indifférent puis poussa un gémissement d'agacement tout en secouant la tête pour faire tomber ce qui le dérangeait. Harry ne fut pas du même avis pourtant et maintint bien en place le chiffon. Draco poussa un grognement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit enfin Harry. Il eut alors un fort mouvement de recul, comme effrayé. Son visage se tordit de peine.

-Reste tranquille, lui dit celui-ci d'une voix douce. Tu es malade et ça peut mal tourner.

Draco bougea des lèvres mais seul un faible et incompréhensible murmure sortit de sa bouche. Il porta sa main à sa bouche d'un air étonné.

-Tu as attrapé froid... Tu ferais mieux de te rallonger.

Draco le regarda d'un air brisé et se rallongea pourtant, regardant partout sauf vers Harry. Celui-ci se saisit d'un flacon et versa son contenu dans un gobelet, le tendant au blond avant de se lever.

-Snape va me tuer, marmonna-t-il, allant entrouvrir les rideaux.

Draco ne répondit pas et but le gobelet, regardant ensuite ses mains. Harry arpenta une nouvelle fois la chambre et sortit une seconde couverture, l'étalant également sur le lit - et sur Draco. Draco regarda le mur d'à côté puis fixa encore ses mains quand Harry s'écarta. Celui-ci ne dit rien sur son comportement. C'était tout à fait normal, un tel comportement après ce qui s'était passé... Draco, quant à lui, continua de fixer ses mains. Il ne voulait surtout pas regarder Harry, sans quoi il allait encore pleurer... Ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas... Au rez-de-chaussée le carillon de l'entrée se fit entendre et le brun courut à la fenêtre avec un « c'est pas trop tôt! ». Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha par-dessus l'appui.

-Entrez Snape! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Une voix prononça un « crétin » et la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit puis se referma. Les pas du maître des potions se firent entendre dans les escaliers et il surgit dans la chambre.

-La discrétion n'est vraiment pas votre point fort! dit-il.

-Le terrain est protégé par plusieurs sortilèges. Et je suis chez moi..., répliqua simplement Harry, s'écartant.

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant Draco enterré sous une tonne de couverture, les yeux baissés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Il a attrapé froid, répondit Harry, peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet de leur dispute.

-Froid ? demanda Snape en le foudroyant du regard. Je ne vous avais pas dit de faire attention ?

Sans attendre de réponse d'Harry, il s'approcha du blond et posa une main sur son front. Draco sursauta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Mhmm, dit Severus. Ça va, tu n'as pas trop de fièvre... Mais il faut que tu restes au chaud, d'accord ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Bien, dit l'homme. Je suis venu te reposer la question... Veux-tu redevenir un enfant ?

Draco resta immobile un petit instant puis hocha négativement de la tête. Son regard se porta sur Harry et les larmes lui vinrent de nouveau aux yeux, coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

-Non, je ne veux pas, dit-il d'une voix brisée.

Snape le regarda avec surprise et son regard retourna aussitôt sur Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, incapable de regarder le blond dans l'état où il était.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Si, ça me regarde! dit Snape. Non mais, regardez-le! Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'effondrer ainsi! Enfin si... Mais une seule fois.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais continua de tourner obstinément le dos à Severus.

-Bien! dit l'homme. Je m'en vais... Je vous laisse deux heures pour régler vos problèmes! Ensuite, je reviendrai pour voir comment va Draco et pour lui reposer la question. Et vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit réglé!

Sans attendre, il sortit de la chambre, chambre dont il colla solidement la porte pour empêcher toute personne de l'ouvrir. Harry soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Le silence vint s'instaurer dans la pièce. Les seuls bruits perceptibles étaient leur respiration et les sanglots de Draco qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Désolé, fit alors Harry, le regard toujours rivé vers l'extérieur. Je... me suis un peu emporté hier. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas.

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de calmer sa peine.

-Si, tu le pensais, dit-il enfin. Tu pensais tout ça, je le sais...

-Non, je ne le pensais pas. Enfin, certaines choses, concernant certaines personnes, probablement, mais pas tout ce que j'ai dit. Pas ce qui te concernaient...

-N'essaye pas de mentir, dit Draco. Tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit! Je l'ai senti... Utile, comme cadeau, le collier, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai même pu deviner ce que tu ne disais pas... Un menteur... Une sorte de... traînée, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? C'est bien ce que tu as pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry tressaillit.

-Sur certains points, peut-être ai-je pensé cela... Mais, enfin, non, je ne veux pas que tu cherches à me comprendre, je veux seulement que tu écoutes... Je... Je me suis senti trahi. Je te faisais confiance, une confiance aveugle, et voilà que, du jour au lendemain je sens que tout bascule à cause de ce type...

-En quelle langue je dois te dire qu'il m'a sauté dessus ? Je lui faisais confiance... Je le croyais mon ami et il m'a sauté dessus... Il ne me voit que comme un beau mec qu'on peut se faire pour ensuite se vanter auprès des autres... Et toi... Tu as pensé la même chose de moi... Tu as pensé que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose. Toi... Celui que j'aime! Toi!

Draco se remit à pleurer, plongeant de nouveau son visage dans la couverture. Harry attendit un moment en silence, déchiré par les sanglots de Draco.

-Je ne démentirai pas que j'ai pensé cela... Mais... avec tout le manège qu'il te faisait, c'était suffisamment clair.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui.

-J'étais et je suis incroyablement jaloux Draco, mon énervement est du à cela...

-Je n'avais pas compris! s'écria Draco, se relevant et dévoilant ainsi son visage sillonné de larmes. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il faisait! Je pensais qu'il jouait à me taquiner pour me rendre mal à l'aise! Comme le font parfois des amis!

-Et bien moi je l'ai vu très clairement, puisque ce n'est pas mon ami.

Harry eut un frissonnement et détourna à nouveau la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour à l'aéroport et que tu essaies de me cacher ?

-Je n'essaye pas de te cacher quoi que ce soit... J'ai juste préféré me taire! Je ne voulais pas que tu me dises exactement ce que tu m'as dit! Oui, Max m'a embrassé à l'aéroport! J'ai été si surpris que je n'ai pas réagi. Il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Juste une marque d'amitié... Et alors, j'ai cru qu'il s'était repris... C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas proposé tout de suite d'aller le voir... Si j'avais su que ce n'était pas le cas... Par Merlin, je n'y serais jamais allé...

-Tu as eu raison de ne rien me dire, répondit Harry. Je suis stupide de m'emporter ainsi. Tu me connais beaucoup plus que je ne me connais moi-même...

-Je ne te connais pas, dit Draco. Hier m'a montré que je me trompais totalement sur toi...

Harry ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Draco, lui, resta là, fixant le vide devant lui. Des larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux et il finit par enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

-C'est l'enfer, finit par souffler Harry. C'est de ma faute si tu es malade. Si tu étais resté en Amérique, avec Cassandra, plutôt que de me suivre jusqu'ici, tu ne serais pas tombé malade...

-Tu n'en sais rien! répondit Draco avec feu. Tu ne sais pas si cette personne m'attaque pour te faire du mal ou pour _me_ faire du mal! Nous ne le saurons que lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvée ! En outre, tu sais que je n'aurais pas été mieux...

-Je n'ai pas dit pour quoi cette personne attaquait. Mais... Si tu étais resté à New York, elle n'aurait jamais attaqué sans doute... Sinon, elle l'aurait fait bien avant.

-Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas les moyens! Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore tous les éléments! Tu n'en sais rien, Harry!

-Non, je n'en sais rien, mais j'émets des hypothèses, c'est mon job! On m'a formé à faire cela, alors c'est naturel désormais. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ce que je suis...

-Je ne te le reproche et ne te le reprocherai jamais. Ne te désigne pas simplement comme étant le coupable de ce qui m'arrive!

-Mais j'en suis probablement une des causes parmi plusieurs.

-Non! dit Draco. La seule chose dont tu dois te sentir coupable, c'est pour ces larmes qu'il y a sur mes putain de joues! Le reste n'est en aucun cas de ta faute! Et quand bien même le serait-ce, ça m'est égal. Je suis venu partager ta vie en sachant qu'il m'arriverait sans doute beaucoup de catastrophes ! Mais je m'en moque! Car ces moments difficiles ne sont rien comparés aux autres!

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis content que tu soies venu avec moi... Je m'attendais à rencontrer des problèmes également... et j'étais prêt à les affronter parce que je t'aime! déclara Harry. Mais la jalousie me dépasse, conclut-il en baissant la voix.

-Que tu soies jaloux me touche, dit Draco. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être! Harry, il n'y a que toi pour moi. C'est pour toi que je fais l'effort de me réveiller le matin. Pour toi que je mange alors que je n'ai pas faim. Pour toi que j'avale toutes ces potions infectes... Et aussi pour toi que je m'habille tout comme je le suis encore...

-Je... J'arrive à le croire et à l'accepter qu'il n'y ait que moi, mais... tous ces regards, je n'y suis pas habitué. J'ai du mal à les accepter.

-Ne regarde pas ce que font les autres, Harry! Regarde-moi! Bordel de merde, Harry! Je déteste dire ce que je vais te dire, mais je suis à toi. Je l'étais il y a de cela des années et je le suis toujours.

L'Auror tourna la tête vers Draco, le fixant d'un regard brillant. Il finit par se lever et venir se blottir dans le lit, tout contre Draco, des frissons le parcourant. Reniflant, il ne put empêcher un sanglot de déchirer le silence, une larme venant se déposer contre le cou du blond. Draco passa un bras autour de lui et le pressa contre son corps, caressant tendrement son dos et le berçant doucement.

-Shhh, dit-il. Calme-toi, mon amour...

Harry ne se blottit qu'un peu plus contre lui, marmonnant vaguement quelque chose, d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-Hu ? fit Draco tout en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Que je ne voulais pas te perdre, murmura Harry.

Draco sourit contre lui et embrassa tendrement le sommet de sa tête.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, dit-il. Je serai toujours avec toi... Bon sang, tu pourrais me torturer tous les jours, je serais bien incapable de t'en vouloir... Ce que tu m'as dit hier... Ça m'a fait si mal... Parce que Max était un ami que je venais de perdre et que tu me reprochais de te tromper alors que je préférerais être pendu par les tripes plutôt que de le faire... Mais pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry renifla à nouveau.

-Je suis si désolé... Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux encore vouloir que je te t'approche... Je m'en veux.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire, dit Draco. Ne t'en veux pas, Harry... J'aurais eu la même réaction que toi si jamais tu avais été dans ma situation... J'aurais même sans douté poussé le vice jusqu'à aller tuer cet homme... Puis j'aurais hurlé toute ma rage pour finalement m'effondrer... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... C'est humain.

-Mais je t'ai fait du mal... Tout ce que je mériterais c'est que tu m'abandonnes dans mon coin et que tu t'en ailles. Ça serait parfaitement compréhensible.

-Non, ça je ne le ferai pas. Je crie au monde que je t'aime et à la première embrouille, je te quitterais ? Quel monstre serais-je ? Mes envies suicidaires sont passées, Harry!

Draco caressa ses cheveux et déposa un autre baisé sur sa tête.

-Les gens qui s'aiment se font du mal malgré eux, dit-il. Par manque de confiance ou de compréhension. J'ai été blessé par tes mots et tu l'as été par mes actes... C'est normal.

Harry ne répondit rien mais passa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, se serrant contre lui, de peur, aurait-on dit, de voir s'évaporer le blond. Celui-ci sourit et déposa encore des baisers sur la tête d'Harry pour finir par le forcer à s'écarter et à lever la tête. Il lui sourit et embrassa son front puis ses paupières et enfin ses lèvres. Le Survivant porta aussitôt ses mains au visage du blond, l'embrassant presque désespérément. Draco répondit vivement et le serra plus fort encore, caressant son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser.

-Je m'en serais voulu tout ma vie si tu étais parti, soupira le brun, au bout d'un moment.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne l'aurais pas fait... Je n'aurais pas pu quitter la ville...

-Je ne sais pas... Mais si tu avais voulu partir, je sais que tu l'aurais fait sans hésitation...

On vint à ce moment toquer à la porte.

-Je hais Snape, marmonna vaguement Harry, la tête toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de Draco, et ne semblant par le moins du monde décidé à relever.

-Plus tard, s'il te plait! cria Draco. Les deux heures ne sont pas passées et si tu oses entrer, je te maudis jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!

On entendit le maître des potions maugréer et repartir de là où il était venu. Harry eut un léger sourire. Draco rit légèrement tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux et le dos d'Harry.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chagrinée.

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aller mieux quand je suis avec toi, répondit Harry. Et toi ?

-Je vais bien mieux que tout à l'heure! dit Draco en lui souriant.

-Et tu as attrapé froid, maugréa Harry, posant sa main sur son front.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Draco en prenant sa main et en l'embrassant.

-Mais ça pourrait être grave, avec cette fatigue que tu accumules.

-Tais-toi! dit Draco. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Pour une fois, Harry, ne te soucie juste de rien et détends-toi!

-Si tu veux, fit celui-ci, fermant les yeux.

Draco sourit et passa rêveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je le veux foutrement, oui! dit-il.

-Et si tu te reposais toi aussi ?

-Non, je ne me reposerai pas, dit Draco. Pas encore une fois! Je veux profiter de toi tant que je suis encore un peu normal...

Harry releva la tête et lui fit un sourire moqueur.

-Serait-ce une proposition Mr Malfoy ?

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez que ce soit, alors, oui, c'en est une. L'important pour moi est de vous avoir près de moi. Si cette présence que je recherche peut se faire plus intense, ça ne me dérange pas...

Harry rit doucement et se releva légèrement, s'emparant des lèvres du blond. Draco y répondit vivement, restant pourtant aussi calme et tendre que possible. L'ardeur ne le tentait pas. Il préférait, exceptionnellement, donner dans la nonchalance féline qu'il possédait si bien. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses mains ne tardant par à venir décoiffer les cheveux blonds tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir à cheval sur les cuisses de son amant. Draco lui sourit et entreprit de déshabiller Harry avec lenteur, caressant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait avec une sorte d'admiration. Souriant contre ses lèvres, Harry se détacha un peu de lui afin de lui permettre de retirer sa chemise. Draco la lui enleva doucement et l'empêcha de bouger. Il passa rêveusement ses doigts le long des bras forts et ensuite du torse, regardant avec des yeux brillants la peau dorée. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Je ne suis pas pressé. Allons lentement, d'accord ?

-À vos ordre, murmura Harry à son oreille, mordillant par la suite le lobe de celle-ci, ses mains glissant sur le torse recouvert de tissu de Draco, ses doigts se mettant à détacher les boutons un à un.

Draco poussa un petit halètement et regarda Harry le dévêtir. Ses mains se baladaient sans fin sur le buste du brun flattant les côtes et les épaules douces. L'Auror lui retira finalement sa chemise et reprit possession de ses lèvres par la suite, sa bouche descendant sitôt sur la mâchoire de Draco, puis dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Sa langue traça lentement un sillon humide sur la peau de son amant avant qu'il arrête tout mouvement et se mette à mordiller un des tétons de Draco, le torturant délicieusement. Le blond poussa un ravissant petit gémissement. Il passa ses mains dans le dos d'Harry et s'appliqua à dévorer son cou tandis qu'il gémissait sous les assauts du brun. Celui-ci s'attaqua bien rapidement à appliquer la même torture au jumeau, prenant tout son temps pour donner au blond le plus de plaisir possible. Draco gémit de plus belle et, désespéré de ne pouvoir transmettre les mêmes sensations à Harry, suça tendrement la commissure de son cou, appréciant le goût de la peau du brun. Celui-ci gémit doucement et releva la tête vers Draco, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il passa à nouveau ses bras autour du cou du blond et le força, doucement, à s'allonger sur lui. Draco le regarda un long moment puis s'abaissa, reprenant sa précédente activité tout en pinçant avec délectation les tétons de son amant. Harry gémit et renversa la tête par en arrière, ses mains se baladant toujours sur le corps de Draco. Celui-ci finit par abandonner le cou de Harry et l'embrassa avec passion, sa main droite caressant ses flancs tandis que la gauche s'égarait sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Avec une lenteur torturante il déboutonna le jeans et abaissa la fermeture éclair tandis que Harry grondait d'impatience, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Draco sourit et se détacha de lui.

-Calme, lui dit-il. Nous avons le temps... Et ne viens pas m'emmerder avec Severus... Je l'ai prévenu que je ne voulais pas qu'il entre!

-Ça devrait être interdit de torturer les gens ainsi, soupira Harry passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne te torture pas, dit Draco. Je veux juste que nous allions lentement... Pour moi aussi, c'est pénible... J'ai terriblement envie de te prendre sans perdre mon temps avec ces foutus préliminaires... Mais j'ai aussi envie de t'aimer pendant des heures...

-Je ne demande pas plus, répondit Harry attirant la main baladeuse de Draco jusqu'à ses lèvres, ses mettant à lécher successivement chacun de ses doigts.

Draco sourit et enleva sa main.

-Pas tout de suite, dit-il, je veux pourvoir toucher chaque partie de ton corps avant d'être en toi... Pour que tu te souviennes de ce moment dans des millions de jours... Tu en auras besoin quand je serai devenu un enfant...

-Tu vas accepter la proposition de Severus ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Je sais que tu veilleras sur moi, maintenant... Et je ne veux pas continuer à te voir si inquiet pour moi...

Draco s'empara brutalement des lèvres d'Harry pour l'empêcher de parler plus, ses doigts se glissant dans son pantalon sur lequel il tira légèrement, soulevant les hanches d'Harry pour lui enlever totalement. Celui-ci gémit sourdement, son membre durci frottant contre le ventre de Draco dans la tentative laborieuse de celui-ci pour le déshabiller complètement... ou presque. Il se retrouva alors soudainement sur le dos, Draco descendant fort rapidement.

Le blond sourit et caressa les jambes de son amant avec délectation. Il déposa des baisers le long des cuisses puis sur son nombril. Souriant d'un air amusé, il le lécha avec passion et amour. Harry voulu se redresser, glapissant, mais n'eut guère de chance dans sa tentative, Draco l'obligeant à rester allongé. Draco embrassa avec plus de ferveur le point sensible d'Harry mais finit par descendre doucement le long de son ventre, prenant tout son temps pour atteindre le sexe dressé de son amant.

-Merlin tout puissant, gémit Harry, prenant une brusque inspiration alors qu'il se cambrait sous Draco.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et mordilla un peu la peau se trouvant juste au dessus du membre d'Harry, y passant ensuite la langue pour se faire pardonner. Doucement, il se redressa et mit son visage juste en face de la virilité de l'Auror.

-Es-tu résistant, Harry ? demanda Draco en soufflant doucement sur le gland rougit. Ou au contraire, me supplieras-tu pour que j'accélère...

Il frôla de ses lèvres l'intimité du brun puis s'écarta brusquement, soufflant encore un peu dessus. Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent sur les draps tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. Draco eut un sourire de concupiscence et se pencha encore sur le sexe du brun. Il donna un coup de langue rapide, ses mains allant taquiner les testicules d'Harry. Cette fois Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir sourdement.

-Tu es diabolique, haleta-t-il.

Draco sourit et recommença, passant une fois, deux fois pour ensuite se mettre à suçoter le bout rougi.

-Arrête cette torture, par pitié! le supplia le brun, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

Draco sourit mais continua doucement. Sa langue tournoyait autour du gland d'Harry pour ensuite le lécher avec passion. Voyant que son amant n'en pouvait plus, il se glissa doucement le long de la verge tendue pour l'engloutir totalement. Harry en cria de plaisir, ses hanches se soulevant. Draco l'empêcha pourtant de bouger plus, Harry n'ayant d'autre choix que de se plier aux volontés du blond, bien qu'à contrecoeur. Doucement, Draco se mit à aller et venir, savourant la texture et les gémissements d'Harry. Les mains de celui-ci se perdirent presque aussitôt dans ses cheveux, s'emmêlant dans les fines mèches blondes tandis qu'il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, haletant et gémissant bruyamment. Draco continua, accélérant son mouvement de tête. Il écoutait attentivement les cris de son compagnon, ses doigts se glissant entre les deux fesses serrées d'Harry. Il se désintéressa du sexe d'Harry pour aller passer sa langue sur son entrée, mouillant un peu son doigt pour entrer plus facilement. Harry arqua le dos en sentant l'intrusion du premier doigt et en grognant de plaisir, ses hanches de mettant presque aussitôt en mouvement. Draco sourit et enfonça doucement un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt, sa langue étant revenue sur les entourages du sexe d'Harry entre temps. Harry bougea un peu plus violemment des hanches, sentant avec délice les doigts de Draco bouger en lui, alors que la langue de celui-ci le faisait partir un peu plus vers les affres du Septième Ciel. Brusquement, Draco stoppa tout, enlevant rapidement ses doigts et stoppant sa torture buccale. Harry gémit de protestation et releva la tête vers lui, le fixant avec des yeux brillants de désir. Draco lui sourit et se coucha sur lui, écartant les jambes d'Harry pour pouvoir accès à son intimité. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le souleva un peu, écartant ses fesses pour se placer convenablement. Harry noua aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue caressant avec délice celle de Draco. Prenant son temps, le blond s'enfonça en lui, savourant l'étroitesse d'Harry tout en poussant un gémissement de plaisir. Harry en poussa un également et ils s'immobilisèrent tous deux lorsque le blond fut complètement en lui et qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Draco passa une main attendrie sur le visage d'Harry, essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front. Il l'embrassa un peu puis bougea doucement, haletant puis gémissant de plaisir. Le bassin de Harry bougea avec simultanéité avec le sien, se joignant instinctivement au mouvement de son amant. Draco gémit et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harry. Les émeraudes du brun brillaient de plaisir. Les mouvements de Draco accélérèrent et sa main s'empara du sexe d'Harry, le caressant en rythme de leur corps. Le brun suréleva la tête et embrassa tendrement son amant, gémissant par la même occasion. Ils se perdirent rapidement dans les affres du plaisir, n'ayant plus conscience que de leurs deux corps; la pièce, la maison et le reste de l'univers ayant complètement disparu. Leurs voix s'élevèrent de concert tandis que leur déhanchement s'accélérait, tout deux criant leur plaisir en toute liberté. De l'autre côté de la porte, alors que Snape allait venir toquer à la porte, sa main s'arrêta en l'air, alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, les cris des deux amants venant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il tourna brusquement les talons et s'en fut d'un pas vif vers le salon où il attendait depuis plus de deux heures. Dans la chambre, le lit tanguait avec force sous les coups de boutoir de Draco. La patience qu'il avait prôné au début l'avait fui et il donnait tout ce qu'il avait à Harry. Son âme, son coeur et même son énergie. L'Auror renversa la tête par en arrière alors qu'il explosait dans la main du blond et se répandait sur son ventre, criant entre deux halètements le nom de son amant. Sentant l'anneau d'Harry se resserrer sur lui, Draco le suivit dans l'extase, criant son nom tandis qu'il se répandait en lui. Harry serra Draco contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou alors que son souffle brûlant caressait sa peau. Il lui embrassa la nuque, puis déposa plusieurs baisers sur la ligne de la mâchoire avant de s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres. Draco y répondit avec toute l'ardeur qui lui restait, s'écartant un peu de lui pour ne pas l'écraser. Harry ferma les yeux, essayant laborieusement de reprendre une respiration régulière, tout en se blottissant contre le blond. Draco emmêla ses jambes à celles du brun et déposa de petits baisers sur son visage.

-Tu te souviens, après notre dernière dispute en Amérique ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai dit que tu étais merveilleux...

Il caressa le visage d'Harry.

-Je me suis trompé... Tu es encore plus que ça...

-Si moi je suis merveilleux alors il n'y a pas de mot pour te décrire, toi...

Draco lui sourit.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu veux! dit-il en caressant rêveusement ses côtes.

-Je ne dis pas de bêtise. J'ai été programmé pour te dire la vérité... lui répondit Harry en faisant un doux sourire.

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Toute la vérité ? Sur tout ?

-Pas sur tout, mais pour le moment, je suis sur cette fonction.

-Bien, dit Draco. Alors dis-moi... Que faisons-nous pour Snape ?

Harry le regarda un moment et eut un sourire étrange.

-Je n'avais pas insonorisé la chambre...

-Je sais, dit Draco en souriant aussi. C'est pour ça que je pose la question... Appelons-nous l'infirmière pour le réanimer ou restons-nous encore un peu ici... ?

-Hmpff, moi je reste avec toi, répliqua Harry, lui enserrant la taille.

Draco sourit.

-Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, dit Draco en regardant Harry. Me pardonnes-tu de t'avoir blessé ?

-Tu t'excuses trop tard, je t'avais déjà pardonné.

Draco poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, se blottissant contre Harry.

-Bien, dit-il. Car je ne veux surtout pas perdre une bouillotte efficace comme toi!

Harry marmonna vaguement quelque chose avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de Draco, et fermant les yeux également. La couverture vint les recouvrir et il grommela.

-Tu n'as le droit de faire de magie.

-Je n'ai rien fait! dit Draco.

-Et bien d'où vient cette couverture ?

-J'sais pas, dit Draco, à moitié endormi.

L'Auror rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

-Attends une minute...

Draco ouvrit aussi les siens et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Harry et il se re-blottit dans son oreiller.

-À croire que tes cours sont assez efficaces...

Draco lui donna une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Ils sont efficace, Grognon! dit-il.

-Oui, ils le sont.

-Bien! Tu n'es peut-être pas un imbécile borné, finalement...

-Tu croyais quoi, que j'étais un cas désespéré ?

Draco le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Ouais! dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Désolé, mais je ne m'appelle pas Crabbe, ni Goyle.

-Encore heureux! répondit Draco en le serrant étroitement contre lui.

Harry ne répondit rien et se blottit contre lui.

-Snape peut bien attendre encore quelques heures, non ?

-Certainement! dit Draco en fermant les yeux d'un air endormi. Il viendra nous chercher quand il voudra nous parler...

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il viendra ? fit Harry, amusé. Je ferai un bon déjeuner pour nous faire pardonner et je l'attacherai sur une chaise pour l'obliger à manger, déclara Harry, avant de bâiller.

-Je prendrai des photos! dit Draco, baillant aussi. 'Nuit, mon amour, dit-il. 'T'aime...

Harry marmonna vaguement et plongea également dans les limbes du sommeil.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Alors donc, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, les RARs sont pour demain!  
Et cette fois, j'espère de tout coeur que vous serez plus nombreux à mettre des review... Franchement... Les derniers chapitres qui ont été postés dans toutes les fics ont reçu bien peu de commentaire... et j'en suis assez déçu, je ne vous le cache pas...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_** (sinon plus de chapitre, mwahahahahahaha!)  
_  
Laika&Umbre77_

_4 Décembre 2005_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à Rowling... Et blababla loll

Note des auteurs : Les RARs ne se feront pas avant demain! Elles se retrouveront toutes sur notre blog perso! L'adresse est dans la bio! Bonne lecture à toooous! Et bonne année!

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

Ce fut par des hurlements de colère que les deux amants furent réveillés, une heure plus tard. Entrouvrant péniblement un oeil, Harry identifia Severus Snape d'abord à sa voix, avant de l'apercevoir debout au pied du lit, criant à tue-tête. Bâillant, il s'extirpa des bras du blond et se redressa légèrement, s'assurant que la couverture cachait le principal, Draco faisant de même à côté de lui.

-Il y a un problème Snape ? demanda le fils de son ancien ennemi, bâillant.

-VOUS COMPTIEZ VENIR ME REJOINDRE _QUAND_ EXACTEMENT ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Draco a attrapé froid et vous avez dit qu'il ne devait pas aggraver son cas... Je l'ai simplement réchauffé.

-Je vous en foutrai, moi, du réchauffement! cria Snape. Je veux vous voir dans un quart d'heure dans le salon, sinon, gare à vous!  
Et dans un tourbillon de robe, il quitta la pièce. Draco poussa un petit soupir puis se tourna vers Harry. Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, souriant. Harry répondit avec joie à son baiser, le serrant contre lui.

-Bien dormi malgré cet agréable réveil ? lui demanda-t-il, appuyant son front contre celui de Draco.

Draco sourit et mordilla voracement le cou d'Harry.

-Très bien, dit-il d'une voix séductrice. Et toi ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais avoir mieux dormi... répondit le brun en lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

Draco sourit de toutes ses dents et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, embrassant le bout de son nez puis ses lèvres.

-Si j'avais le temps, je te montrerais toute la nuit combien je t'aime...

Harry se blottit à nouveau contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui serais contre... Mais ce cher maître des potions qui m'adore tant nous attend en bas...

-Envoyons-le voir ailleurs! décréta Draco en caressant le dos d'Harry, embrassant son torse. Ah, non, c'est vrai... je dois prendre cette satanée potion...

-Et c'est pour ton bien, répondit doucement Harry à son oreille, passant sa langue derrière celle-ci, par la suite.

Draco poussa un gémissement et renversa brusquement Harry sous lui, l'embrassant vivement. Celui-ci répondit de bon coeur, mais finit par pousser un soupir, stoppant Draco.

-Pas très bonne idée...

-J'ai le droit de t'embrasser! dit Draco. Je vais devenir un enfant et ne plus pouvoir le faire sans que tu soies accusé de pédophilie, donc, je le fais!

Et il embrassa encore Harry, savourant tendrement le moment. Harry ne résista pas le moindre instant, passant ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, préférant ne pas penser qu'il n'aurait plus droit à toutes ces caresses avant un bon moment... si jamais ce moment était à venir un jour... Draco finit par s'écarter de lui, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir.

-J'ai l'impression que je vais partir, dit-il. C'est ridicule, vu que je serai toujours là... Mais... Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si je n'étais plus vraiment là...

-Tu ne seras plus vraiment le même, c'est sans doute ce qui te fait penser cela...

Draco caressa doucement sa joue et lui sourit avec douceur.

-Alors serre-moi très fort contre toi, dit-il. Tant que je peux encore en profiter totalement!

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et ce ne fut certainement pas de mauvaise grâce qu'il obéit.

-Nous agissons bizarrement, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu seras toujours ici, et ça ne m'empêchera pas de te serrer contre moi que tu soies un enfant ou non...

-Je sais, dit-il. Mais je ne le ressentirai plus de la même façon... Il n'y aura qu'innocence dans cette étreinte... Ce sera différent...

-Je sais... Mais tout a un prix. Ta santé, contre un rajeunissement.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ LÀ-HAUT ? tonna soudain la voix de Severus.

-On se réchauffe! cria Draco. Attends deux minutes, tu veux! Sauf si tu veux que nous descendions nus!

Harry ricana légèrement.

-On devrait peut-être s'habiller... Pas que je sois particulièrement pressé...

-Je l'emmerde, dit Draco. Je profite de toi! Et il n'a rien à dire!

-Je lui jette un sort s'il ose dire quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, déclara Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

Draco eut un large sourire et caressa encore le visage d'Harry.

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il d'un air triste.

-Je sais, je ne le sais que trop bien. Et c'est mon cas également. Je t'aime un peu trop pour notre bien à tous les deux...

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Je ne vois pas pourquoi... Moi, ça me fait du bien de savoir que tu m'aimes autant...

Draco déposa un baiser sur son épaule et lui sourit. Harry répondit à son sourire et finit par repousser les couvertures.

-Hé! se plaignit Draco en le pressant vivement contre lui. Pas question que tu bouges de là! Je t'apprends la magie sans baguette alors exerce-toi et fais venir des vêtements!

-Argh... C'est injuste, si tôt après s'être réveillé! Ça prendra beaucoup moins de temps si j'y vais moi-même.

-Moins de temps mais moins utile! dit Draco en lui lançant un regard sévère. Et ainsi, je peux encore profiter de la chaleur de ta peau...

Et il frotta doucement sa joue contre le torse d'Harry, souriant de toutes ses dents. L'Auror grommela un peu ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Draco le regarda faire, totalement immobile et le coeur battant la chamade. Il mourrait d'envie de lui donner des conseils, mais préféra attendre de voir comment il se débrouillait. Étrangement, une légère brise se leva dans la pièce, les rideaux de la fenêtre se mettant à onduler. Harry rouvrit les yeux jura.

-J'ai la mauvaise habitude de créer du vent...

-Tu la perdras avec de la pratique, mon amour, dit Draco. Continue, tu es bien parti...

Harry soupira et y consentit tout de même, se concentrant sur ce que Draco lui avait appris lors du premier entraînement - qui s'était également avéré le dernier en date. Presque comme si c'était tout naturel, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent toutes seules et une pile de vêtements s'envola. Certains se séparèrent des autres, ceux-ci retournant par la suite sur les tablettes. Draco sourit et embrassa les clavicules d'Harry.

-Bon garçon! dit-il avec fierté.

-J't'en ficherai des bons garçons moi, répliqua Harry, rouvrant les yeux, les vêtements ne retombant pourtant pas au sol.

Draco sourit et regarda le plafond.

-Et si tu les faisais descendre ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmm, meilleure idée...

Il se tut encore un moment, regardant le vide, derrière l'épaule de Draco. Finalement – et subitement – le corps de Draco changea du toucher de la peau de Harry, aux vêtements qui le recouvraient désormais. Un large sourire éclaira le visage du blond.

-Bravo! dit-il, heureux.

-Y'a intérêt ouais.

Harry parut pensif un moment.

-Mais je m'imagine mal devant Voldemort, avec une telle lenteur. Il aurait le temps de me tuer dix fois avant que j'aie jeté le moindre petit sort...

-C'est la magie passive, Harry, dit Draco. Demain, rappelle-moi de t'apprendre l'agressive... Elle fonctionne mieux, mais elle est aussi plus dure à contrôler...

-Tu vas encore te souvenir de cela, même avec une dizaine d'année en moins ?

-Bien sûr! dit Draco. Je vais juste rajeunir, Harry... Pas régresser!

Harry eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

-J'imaginais juste mal un gosse de sept ans avec les connaissances d'un médicomage...

-Ah ? demanda Draco en s'écartant de lui. Pourtant, je savais déjà faire cinq antidotes différents à cet âge...

-Je n'ai pas eu la même éducation que toi... À sept ans, j'imaginais encore la magie et les sorciers comme faisant partie des histoires où des chevaliers combattaient des dragons, aidés par des fées aux pouvoirs extraordinaires... Enfin, tu vois un peu ce que je veux dire...

-Je vois! dit Draco.

Il se redressa doucement et se leva péniblement du lit, s'étirant.

-Tu veux que je te sorte des vêtements ? lui demanda Harry, sortant du lit et constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trop brouillé dans ses propres vêtements, portant un jeans noir et une chemise blanche.

-Non, ça ira, dit Draco en lui souriant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Nous ferions mieux d'accélérer un peu le mouvement...

-Tu peux descendre si tu veux, répondit le blond.

-Et puis quoi encore! Pour me retrouver seul avec l'autre charmant sorcier ? Non merci.

Draco eut un sourire et farfouilla dans l'armoire, en sortant un boxer qu'il enfila pour ensuite mettre un pantalon noir et un sous-pull de la même couleur. Enfin prêt, Harry et lui sortirent, le brun refermant la porte derrière eux, et ils prirent le chemin du salon où Snape devait les attendre sans doute. Celui-ci était installé dans le divan, tapant du pied impatiemment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il leva vers eux un regard incendiaire.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt!

-Estimez-vous simplement chanceux que nous ne soyons pas restés plus longtemps sous les couvertures, répliqua sèchement Harry, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et étendant ses jambes sur un pouf.

Snape grogna et se tourna vers Draco.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Qu'as-tu décidé ?

Le blond vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry, qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

-Je... vais accepter.

Severus sembla se détendre.

-Bien! dit-il en se levant.

Il farfouilla dans ses poches.

-Ceci, c'est la potion..., dit-il en la sortant. Et ça, ça te sera utile.

D'un coup de baguette, Severus fit apparaître un large coffre. Draco se saisit de la potion tandis que Harry regardait curieusement la malle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-D'anciens vêtements de Draco, répondit le maître en potion.

-Oh...

Un silence vint s'instaurer dans le salon. Harry finit par se racler la gorge.

-Vous avez fini par laisser tomber l'idée de l'anneau ?

-Non, répondit Severus. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore.

-Il est vrai que l'Allée des Embrumes est encore assez bondée... Les vacances des fêtes ne sont pas terminées.

-Ce n'est pas un objet qu'on trouve dans l'allée des embrumes, Potter! Je dois le commander spécialement aux agents de protection d'objets magiques pédagogiques... Et cela prend du temps à venir!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais garda néanmoins son petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Draco, lui, regardait fixement la fiole, l'air hésitant.

-Tu devrais la prendre immédiatement, lui conseilla Severus. Question de savoir si tout se passe bien et qu'il n'y a aucun problème...

Draco poussa un soupir et regarda Harry dans les yeux, l'air angoissé. Celui-ci lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Tout ira bien...

Draco hocha la tête et déboucha la fiole, la portant à ses lèvres. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis l'avala totalement. Tous trois retinrent leur souffle, attendant que la potion fasse son effet. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, et une éternité sembla s'écouler... Le corps de Draco se mit soudainement à briller, toute sa peau devenant dorée. Il sembla totalement disparaître dans la lumière qui l'engloba de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Lorsque le mystérieux halo se volatilisa, un gamin de six ans était désormais assis sur les genoux de Harry. Ses vêtements pendaient sur son corps mince devenu trop petit. Sa peau était devenue plus blanche, semblant presque faite en porcelaine tandis que ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à ses épaules, bouclant légèrement vers le bas. Les yeux fortement fermés, Draco tremblait un peu. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson en voyant le Draco de sa jeunesse réapparaître, bien qu'âgé de cinq ans de moins.

-Tu te sens comment Draco ? demanda alors Severus.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, deux grands saphirs apparaissant.

-Bizarre, dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

-C'est normal. Ton état va se stabiliser d'ici peu de temps. Mais tu ne pourras jamais être complètement en accord avec ce corps... Tu as tout de même dix-neuf ans mentalement.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

-Avant que j'emmène ce coffre à l'étage, tu veux changer de vêtement ? déclara soudain Harry.

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Harry désigna ceux qu'il portait d'un coup de tête.

-Ils sont un peu grands...

Draco leva les mains et regarda les manches du sous-pull qui pendouillaient dans le vide. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus, fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Draco hocha de la tête et sauta des genoux d'Harry, semblant plongé dans un combat intérieur. Il finit par aller près de Severus, s'asseyant à ses pieds. Toujours assez intrigué par son comportement, Harry se leva à son tour.

-Bon, j'emmène tout cela...

Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_, se dirigeant par la suite vers le premier.

-Attendez! dit Snape.

Il leva sa baguette et fit venir à lui un pantalon, une chemise blanche et des sous-vêtements.

-Voilà, vous pouvez y aller...

Harry sortit du salon, ne perdant pas de temps à monter l'escalier et disparaissant en haut de celui-ci. Resté dans le salon, Draco regarda son oncle.

-Je suis tout mélangé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Tu veux m'expliquer ? demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Je suis à ma place ici, dit-il. Mais je ne suis pas à la maison...

Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression d'être deux.

Le maître des potions soupira.

-Tu as deux personnalités. Ça risque de corser les choses. Tu as celle que tu t'es forgé au cours des années et qui font de toi un Draco de dix-neuf ans, et tu as celle d'un enfant de six ans...

-Je suis deux..., dit Draco. Et lequel a raison ? Comment je dois être ? Enfin... Comment dois-je me comporter ?

-Les deux ont raison. Tu dois te comporter comme tu le sens. Si d'une façon tu es mieux, alors laisse tomber l'autre personnalité.

Draco sembla hésité.

-Je vais y réfléchir... Je peux faire confiance à... Harry !

-Jusqu'à maintenant, tu lui as fait confiance. Et tu devrais continuer, puisque c'est avec lui que tu vas vivre ici...

-Avec lui ? s'étonna Draco.

Draco sembla de nouveau pensif. Une partie de lui ne doutait pas qu'il allait rester là. Une autre était septique. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas chez ses parents ? Un frisson le parcourut. Réflexion faite, c'était mieux près de Harry que près de son père!

À l'étage il y eut un bruit de cassure épouvantable et un cri d'une voix étouffée. Un bref moment plus tard, Draco et Severus purent apercevoir un tourbillon blanc monté sur quatre pattes dévalé l'escalier à toute allure, la langue pendante. À première vue, Flippo venait de commettre quelque chose qui n'avait pas du plaire à Harry... Le chien entra dans le salon et se figea sur place en voyant l'enfant assis par terre, cet enfant qui avait la même odeur que son maître... Draco, lui, poussa un petit cri de peur et sauta pratiquement sur les genoux de Severus. Le chien approcha néanmoins, bien que lentement, venant à première vue renifler cet intrus qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer chez lui. Harry revint à ce moment dans la pièce. Draco le regarda d'un air curieux et, timidement, posa une main sur sa tête.

-Bonjour! dit-il, souriant à l'animal.

Flippo lui lécha amicalement la main et s'assit près de lui, semblant finalement rassuré. Harry reprit possession de son fauteuil en face d'eux et leur sourit. Draco le regarda d'un air tout aussi curieux qu'avec le chien et s'approcha d'Harry après avoir sauté de son perchoir. Marchant difficilement à cause des vêtements trop grands, il s'arrêta devant Harry.

-Je vais vivre avec vous ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Harry se figea un instant à l'interpellation que lui avait donné Draco et finit par lui sourire au bout d'un moment, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

-Si tu veux, oui.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux, répondit Draco. Je suis un peu emmêlé...

-Penses-y, tu as le temps.

Draco hocha de la tête et retourna près de Flippo. Là, il s'assit au sol, caressant doucement le chien. Celui-ci agita gaiement la queue et s'allongea de tout son long sur le tapis, posant sa grosse tête sur les jambes du blond. Le petit garçon sourit et continua de le caresser, réfléchissant.

-Je sais que je veux rester ici, dit Draco. Et je sais que je ressens beaucoup de chose pour vous... Même si je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que c'est... C'est un sentiment très grand... Plus grand que moi!

-Plus âgé, tu sais ce qu'il signifie, mais ça n'a guère d'importance à l'âge que tu as...

Draco sembla perplexe.

-Vous avez le même grand sentiment pour moi ?

-S'il n'est pas encore plus grand...

Draco sembla hésiter.

-Alors vous ne me ferez pas de mal ?

-Si je te fais du mal un jour, c'est que je suis devenu fou... Et tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je veux bien rester avec vous, dit-il.

Il hésita encore puis se leva et s'approcha.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en tendant les bras vers lui.

Harry n'hésita pas le moindre instant et le souleva de terre pour l'asseoir sur lui. Finalement, ça ne se passait pas si mal... Assis sur ses genoux, Draco le regarda fixement.

-Je suis bien ici, dit-il en se blottissant contre lui. Je vais vous faire confiance.

Harry soupira de soulagement et osa à nouveau regarder son ancien professeur qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis un moment.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il. Dans moins d'une heure, sa personnalité d'enfant aura fusionné avec celle d'adulte. Il saura exactement qui vous êtes et pourquoi tout se passe comme ça...

Harry acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête.

-J'ai eu l'impression de passer un test...

-C'est ce qu'il a fait, d'une certaine manière, dit l'homme.

-Ça ne m'étonne guère. Pas parce que ça vient de lui, mais tout enfant aurait fait cela...

Le petit garçon le regardait toujours.

-Harry, dit-il.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur l'enfant.

-Oui ?

Le petit garçon se contenta de cligner des yeux tout en lui souriant.

-Je t'aime beaucoup! lui dit-il en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il sembla penser un peu et son sourire s'allongea.

-Nous sommes allés dans le désert, ensemble! dit-il. Et nous avons fait de drôles de choses là-bas...

Le rouge vint aussitôt aux joues de Harry en constatant que ces souvenirs revenaient à l'esprit du petit blond. Il foudroya Severus du regard, le défiant d'amorcer quelconque sourire ou de passer un commentaire. L'homme se contenta de regarder le plafond d'un air distrait.

-On faisait quoi, exactement ? demanda Draco.

-Oh euh... Je t'expliquerai plus tard tu veux ?

Le blond inclina la tête.

-On l'a fait souvent, en plus, dit-il. Encore tout à l'heure...

Harry se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

-Ahem... Tu te souviens de d'autres choses ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Il y avait un autre monsieur qui m'a fait la même chose...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et encore... ?

-Que je préfère le faire avec toi! dit Draco. On pourra le faire tout à l'heure ? Ça me plaisait bien.

Severus fut brutalement pris d'une quinte de toux et Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

-Euh... commença-t-il cherchant rapidement une réponse.

-Oui ? insista Draco.

-On pourrait plutôt... aller voler ?

-Voler ? demanda Draco. Non, je ne veux pas aller voler...

-Et si on allait plutôt au Chemin-de-Traverse ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit le garçon. Pour quoi faire ?

-Euh, ce que tu veux... Je ne sais pas moi, c'est Noël, il doit y avoir un tas de trucs à faire là-bas.

-On peut aller donner des coups de pieds aux chats, dit Draco d'un air pensif.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit Harry prenant note de surveiller Draco en présence de son propre chat.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que ce n'est pas bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont des êtres vivants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vas demander à Merlin pourquoi il a créé les chats, j'en sais absolument rien!

Draco se tut un instant puis...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas là quand il créé la vie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai dix-neuf ans et que la Terre à des milliards d'années!

Draco le regarda un instant puis...

-C'est combien, un milliards d'années ?

Harry jeta un regard implorant au maître des potions.

-Il n'a donc aucune fin ?

-Avec Draco ? Non, jamais... C'était un garçon très curieux et il l'est toujours. Le meilleur moyen de le faire taire, c'est de lui donner un livre...

-Alors, combien ? demanda l'enfant.

-Imagine que tu soies né avant même que les dinosaures atterrissent sur notre planète. C'est environ ce temps-là.

-... C'était quand ?

-Il y a très longtemps avant que la magie existe.

-Elle a existé quand ?

-Quand elle a décidé d'apparaître. Personne ne sait vraiment comment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh Merlin... Descends un moment, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose.

-Quoi ? demanda Draco en restant là.

-Tu le sauras si tu descends.

Le blond sembla y réfléchir.

-Non, dit-il. Je préfère rester ici...

-Alors tu n'auras pas ce que je voulais te donner.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave, dit-il.

Près d'eux, Severus ricana.

-Très bien!

Harry se leva tout de même, Draco se retrouvant pendu à son cou, les pieds battant dans le vide.

-Je vais tomber! dit-il, paniqué.

-Ce n'est pas très haut. Toujours décidé à venir avec moi ?

-Si, c'est haut! dit Draco, effrayé.

Harry décrocha ses bras d'autour de son cou, le posa doucement sur le sol.

-Voilà. Maintenant, je reviens.

Draco le fixa un instant.

-Tu es méchant! dit-il, l'air boudeur. Je ne veux pas rester avec toi!

Harry grogna un instant et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Même si je vais te chercher ce que je voulais te donner ?

-Oui! dit Draco. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de lire!

-Ce n'est pas un livre.

Harry croisa les bras. Draco pencha la tête.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. On ne me donne que ça, pourtant...

-Eh bien ce n'est pas un livre que j'avais à te donner.

-C'est quoi ?

-Bah... Tu n'en voulais pas alors...

Harry fit mine de retourner s'asseoir. Draco le fixa puis haussa les épaules. Il tourna le dos à Harry et se dirigea vers son oncle.

-Oncle Sev ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmm ? fit celui-ci.

-Pourquoi je dois rester avec _ça_ ?

-Où voudrais-tu aller si ce n'est pas ici ? demanda Severus tandis que Harry grommelait un « Je vais faire du thé ».

-Chez toi, dit-il. On pourrait faire des potions! Je sais plein de chose dessus, maintenant!

-Tu viendras quelques fois Draco, mais tu ne peux pas venir vivre chez moi...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu dois rester ici, et que le Draco de dix-neuf le voulait, voilà tout.

Draco sembla réfléchir.

-Oui, il le veut, dit-il. Mais il veut beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas possibles...

-Comme ?

-Être heureux, répondit le petit garçon.

-Tu n'es pas heureux ?

-Non, dit Draco. Je n'aime pas être fatigué. Et j'en ai assez de faire des cauchemars. Et j'ai peur... J'ai très peur.

-Très peur de quoi ?

-De perdre Harry, dit Draco comme si c'était évident.

-Et tu ne veux pas rester avec lui ?

-Pas quand il se moque de moi! dit le petit garçon.

-Je ne me moquais pas de toi... répondit Harry, entrant dans le salon avec un plateau.

Draco le regarda.

-Si!

-Pas du tout. Enfin, pas méchamment. Il y a deux sortes de moqueries. Les méchantes pour blesser, et celle qu'on se fait entre amis ou... enfin, entre amis. Tiens.

Il lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis ? demanda Draco en prenant sa tasse avec précaution.

-Pour moi, tu es mon ami. Est-ce que je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure en riant de toi gentiment ?

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Draco.

-Seulement ami ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus adulte.

-Non, dit-il d'une voix plus enfant.

-En tant qu'enfant, tu es mon ami, et rien de plus. Plus âgé, c'est différent. Mais bref... Si tu dis toi-même que je ne t'ai pas blessé, alors crois-tu que j'ai voulu être méchant ?

-Non, dit Draco. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Même si c'est gentil!

-Alors je ne le ferai plus et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Pas grave, dit-il.

Il se rapprocha d'Harry, tendant encore les bras.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Bien sûr.

Il donna auparavant sa tasse à Severus et s'assit à nouveau, Draco grimpant rapidement sur ses genoux alors qu'il se saisissant lui-même de sa tasse.

-Où son mon papa et ma maman ? demanda Draco.

Un silence brutal s'installa dans le salon, les deux adultes se regardant. Draco fixait Harry d'un air interrogateur, attendant sa réponse. Le brun se racla la gorge pour se donner un peu de constance.

-Eh bien, commença-t-il. Ta maman m'a... demandé de te garder un long moment, elle est très occupée ces temps-ci.

-Et Papa ? demanda Draco d'un air craintif.

-Il est parti en voyage... Un très long voyage.

-Ah ? demanda le garçonnet, se relaxant considérablement.

Harry acquiesça fermement d'un signe de tête.

-C'est pour ça que je reste avec toi ? En attendant son retour... ?

-On ne sait pas quand il va rentrer...

Draco eut l'air un instant effrayé puis se détendit, s'appuyant contre Harry.

-Ah, dit-il simplement.

Harry croisa le regard de Severus qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour dire qu'il s'était bien débrouillé. Harry en fut légèrement rassuré. Baillant, Draco poussa un petit soupir.

-Ça m'a épuisé ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure, dit-il. Je vais dormir un peu.

-Pas de problème. Tu veux monter dans ta chambre ?

-Ma chambre ? demanda Draco.

-Ta chambre, affirma Harry. Il y a une pièce avec un grand lit où j'ai mis toutes tes choses, et des jouets que j'ai trouvé au grenier dernièrement. Elle est à côté de ma chambre.

-Ma chambre ? demanda Draco. Je ne dors pas avec toi ?

-Eh bien... J'avais pensé que tu pourrais avoir ta chambre...

Draco sembla pâlir mais son visage redevint rapidement indifférent.

-Oui, ça... ça ira...

-Alors, tu dors ici, ou là-haut ?

-Ici! dit Draco en s'accrochant à lui.

-D'accord... Alors dors.

Draco sembla se détendre et sourit, hochant de la tête. Il s'appuya confortablement contre Harry et ferma les yeux, poussant un petit soupir. Harry sourit, le laissant s'installer à son aise. Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée. Un quart d'heure s'écoula dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que Snape se permette de parler, murmurant:

-Faites attention avec lui... Il s'effraie facilement.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je ferai attention...

Snape hocha de la tête.

-Je repasserai demain, dit-il. En attendant, évitez de le laisser seul... À six ans, on fait des bêtises... Surtout Draco. Il a pour l'instant deux personnalités et celle de six ans prédomine... Demain, ça devrait aller mieux... Il sera plus... adulte, tout en ayant un comportement enfantin...

Harry parut un moment pensif.

-Dumbledore doit passer dans la journée... Pour un temps indéterminé..., dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Snape.

-Mpff, fit l'homme. Je vous conseille alors de donner une activité à Draco pendant que vous parlez... Un jouet, une cassette vidéo... Voire un livre... Mais ne le laissez pas tout seul! Un enfant demande une surveillance constante! Surtout un enfant comme Draco. Je veux que vous continuiez à lui donner les potions énergisantes! Mais réduisez la dose de moitié. Pour les potions de gavage, pareil.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Je ne comptais pas le laisser à rien faire, ne vous en faites pas. Pour les potions, c'est noté, mais...

Son regard se posa sur le visage paisible du petit garçon endormi sur lui.

-Avec cette potion que vous venez de lui donner, son état devrait se stabiliser et il devrait être moins épuisé, non ?

-Certainement! dit Snape. Mais la personne continue de puiser dans son énergie... Et il faut le maintenir stable!

-Donc je lui donnerai les potions au petit-déjeuner, et au dîner... Il en aura bien assez pour toute une journée, et une dose assez mince pour être capable de dormir pendant la nuit.

-Ne lui donnez rien le soir, dit Severus. Sinon, il ne saura pas dormir du tout!

-D'accord... D'autres conseils, bien que je pense pouvoir me débrouiller...

-Rien, si ce n'est de ne jamais, je dis bien JAMAIS lui crier dessus... Draco a six ans. Il ne se contrôle pas comme un adulte et a facilement peur... ne l'oubliez pas. Même s'il pose des questions, même s'il est agaçant... Soyez patient!

-Je ne comptais pas le faire, Snape. Et puis, si j'ai accepté, et même, que je lui ai proposé, presque supplié, de prendre cette potion et de m'occuper de lui, ce n'était pas pour subitement perdre patience.

-Vous avez perdu patience, tout à l'heure! fit remarquer l'homme. En outre, aussi horrible soit ce que je vais vous dire... Montrez-lui qu'il est aimé. Autant que possible. Draco a eu une enfance malheureuse... Vous aussi... Et je suis sûr que vous seriez heureux de pouvoir changer ça...

-Je n'étais pas encore habitué... Mais oui, j'aimerais bien changer cette enfance qu'il a eue, sachant que c'était horrible, je voudrais pouvoir complètement effacer ce passé qui l'a torturé...

-Vous ne pourrez pas l'effacer... Mais vous pourriez lui en donner un meilleur qui l'éclipsera...

-Je sais qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé, mais si je peux au moins alléger un peu ce qu'il a vécu, ce sera déjà un bon point.

Snape hocha de la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. J'ai une recherche à faire...

Harry le regarda se diriger vers la cheminée.

-Soyez prudent, dit-il subitement. J'ai vu une réalité que personne n'aimerait connaître, j'y ai vu la fin de ce que nous connaissons tous et je n'aimerais pas être témoin à nouveau de ce qu'on vous a fait subir.

Snape hocha de la tête.

-Ah, au fait! dit-il. Draco a peur des chats... Son père l'a enfermé dans une pièce remplie de chats sauvages, quand il avait quatre ans... Alors ne l'exposez pas à Shiver...

-Hmm... De là doit venir son « aller donner des coups de pieds aux chats ». Je surveillerai mon matou...

-Bien, dit Snape. Ah, oui, j'oubliais... Laissez votre porte ouverte. Draco m'a dit en avoir assez de ses cauchemars...

-Je laisserai ma porte ouverte... Avez-vous oublié autre chose ?

-Non, dit Snape. Il adore la glace au chocolat, son animal préféré est le loup – comme par hasard – et il a une fâcheuse tendance à se cacher, surtout la nuit tombée...

-Foutu Lucius, marmonna Harry en soupirant. Très bien, reprit-il, n'en dites pas plus, je finirai bien par tout découvrir moi-même.

Snape hocha de la tête.

-Bonne chance, Potter! dit-il. Vous en aurez besoin!

-Peut-être... Nous verrons bien.

Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et y entra, disparaissant dans un tourbillon vert après avoir prononcer sa destination – chez lui. Resté seul, Harry poussa un soupir et regarda le petit être blotti contre lui, les cheveux blonds de Draco s'étendant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Doucement, avec mille précautions il souleva Draco dans ses bras et se leva, faisant quelques pas pour aller allonger le garçon sur le divan. Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, Draco se trouvait blotti sous une chaude couverture, un oreiller sous la tête, dormant à poings fermés. Le petit garçon eut un léger marmonnement et se retourna, son petit poing venant se mettre près de sa bouche. Harry sourit, attendri, et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter le salon, prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte. Alors qu'il traversait le hall en direction de la cuisine, le carillon d'entrée se fit entendre et lui fit pousser un juron. Cet imbécile allait réveiller Draco! Rapidement, il accourut en direction de la porte. L'ouvrant, il ne fut guère surpris de découvrir Dumbledore, attendant tranquillement sur le perron, alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Entrez...

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer le directeur. Celui-ci entra, souriant.

-Bonjour, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Un peu fatigué, et vous ?

-En pleine forme! dit le vieil homme. Le conseil du Magenmamot a refusé à Fudge le droit de mener toute action de guerre... Voilà un grand sauvetage de vies humaines !

-S'il pouvait simplement lui retirer son poste de ministre également, ça ferait mon bonheur!

-Il ne faut pas trop en demander, dit Albus en riant. Comment va Draco ?

-Oh... Mieux qu'hier, il dort pour le moment.

-Bien, bien! dit Albus. Et bien, allons nous installer un instant. J'aurais à te parler de choses sérieuses...

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'entraîna en direction de la cuisine.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Non, non, pas du tout, mon garçon! dit Albus. J'ai juste eu une idée pour ton entraînement et je souhaite te la proposer...

-Après Draco, vous! L'enseignement s'innove ma parole! Enfin quelque chose de bien!

Albus rit.

-Je pense que ce que je vais t'apprendre sera nettement plus intéressant que ce que Draco te propose... Mais viens, allons nous asseoir...

Et il dirigea Harry vers le salon.

-Albus, Draco dort au salon..., l'informa Harry, ne tenant pas particulièrement à réveiller l'enfant tout de suite.

Le vieil homme se figea.

-Et alors ? demanda-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous en voudra pas en apprenant ce que j'ai à te dire!

-Le problème c'est qu'il ne pourra pas vraiment tout comprendre avant demain...

-Et pourquoi ?

Le mage entra au salon, Harry sur les talons. Albus s'arrêta de marcher en voyant le petit garçon de six ans paisiblement endormi sur le divan.

-Pour ça...

Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux.

-Alors ça y est, dit-il. Vous l'avez fait... Vous l'avez transformé en enfant...

-Severus est parti il y a quelques minutes...

Albus hocha de la tête d'un air grave.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je ne te propose pas mon idée, dit-il. Avec lui, tu n'auras pas le temps...

-Nous verrons bien. Ce n'est pas parce que Draco a rajeuni de treize ans que je n'aurai pas néanmoins du temps libre... Et si nous allions en cuisine plutôt ?

-Oui, bonne idée, dit le directeur en fixant Draco d'un air étonné.

Harry le précéda hors de la pièce et lui offrit une des nombreuses chaises qui s'alignaient autour de la table ovale faite de verre.

-Vous voulez du thé ?

-Avec plaisir... Avec un peu de cognac, s'il te plait... J'en aurai besoin pour me remettre...

Harry sortit sa baguette et vint s'asseoir face au directeur de Poudlard, l'agitant.

-Vous êtes si étonné que nous ayons dû recourir à cette solution ?

-Je suis surtout étonné de constater combien il avait l'air adorable!

-Il y a un contraste frappant avec le Draco de six ans et celui de onze ans...

-En effet, dit le vieil homme. C'est à se demander ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces cinq années...

-Des choses qu'on ne fait pas à un gosse, vous pouvez me croire. J'ai pu être témoin de plusieurs évènements, dans ses cauchemars.

Il fit léviter le plateau jusqu'à la table et disposa les deux tasses.

-Alors, qu'aviez-vous à me proposer ?

Albus but une gorgée de sa tasse.

-Ton entraînement ne peut plus continuer ainsi, dit-il. Je suis bien trop occupé avec cette satanée guerre! Ainsi, j'ai pensé te trouver des professeurs. Trois, pour être exact.

Harry but une gorgée de son thé à la menthe, regardant son ancien directeur, intrigué.

-Que m'enseigneraient-ils ?

-Le contrôle de ta force, la danse et la magie sans baguette...

-La danse ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi apprendre la valse et le tango me servirait.

-En vérité, ce serait plutôt la danse classique... et ça t'aidera à augmenter ta capacité d'esquive...

-Je vois, plutôt fin stratagème... Ils viendraient ici ?

-Bien sûr! dit Albus. Je les ai dénichés aux quatre coins de la Grande-Bretagne! Je t'imagine mal aller d'une ville à l'autre... Surtout avec ton travail...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Vous auriez pu également me dire qu'ils m'enseigneraient à Poudlard et que je devrais me présenter à telle heure, tel jour...

-Ce serait une fois de plus une perte de temps, mon garçon, dit Albus.

-Probablement, mais on ne sait jamais. J'habite tout de même au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix...

-Oh, j'ai totalement confiance en eux! dit le directeur.

-C'est bien ça le problème, répondit Harry avec un sérieux déconcertant.

Albus eut l'air gêné.

-Hum, fit-il, mal à l'aise. Bon, c'est vrai que jusqu'à présent... Mais cette fois, c'est différent... Je les connais très bien!

Harry eut un sourire.

-Très bien dans ce cas – même si vous connaissiez très bien Maugrey. Quand viendraient-ils ?

-Dans deux jours!

-Le vingt-neuf donc... Si c'était au-delà du trois janvier, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais été disponible. Mais j'imagine et qu'ils reviendront de façon assez régulière.

-Ils vivront ici! déclara Albus.

Harry referma la bouche, coupant court à ce qu'il allait dire. Il fixa pendant un moment le directeur, digérant ses paroles.

-Ici !

-Oui! répondit le vieux directeur. Ainsi, ils auront plus de facilité pour t'apprendre leur spécialité.

-Et avec Draco ?

-Quoi donc, Draco ? C'est un enfant, il ne peut pas apprendre...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais plutôt le fait que je tiens à lui consacrer du temps... Enfant ou pas, il fait tout de même partie de ma vie!

-Oh, tu auras du temps libre, ne t'inquiète pas... Disons... La soirée... ? Et puis, Draco peut apprendre la danse aussi! Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira!

-J'y compte bien... Et si vous me disiez maintenant qui viendra frapper chez moi dans deux jours, histoire que je ne lui claque pas la porte au nez ?

Albus sourit.

-Il y aura tout d'abord un vampire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il se nourrit uniquement du sang des criminels... Il faudra surveiller Severus, d'ailleurs... C'est ce vampire qui t'apprendra à utiliser la magie sans baguette. Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et pour les deux autres ?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Tu les connais suffisamment bien, tu ne leur claqueras pas la porte au nez jeudi. Je te laisse la surprise de les rencontrer.

Harry eut l'air sceptique mais hocha de la tête. Dumbledore eut l'air satisfait et sourit.

-Une bonne chose faite! Ce thé est délicieux Harry.

Celui-ci ne s'étonna même pas qu'il change si vite de sujet.

-Merci... Vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que prévu, non ? remarqua-t-il, voyant l'heure.

Albus but une autre gorgée.  
-En effet, dit-il. Argus et Peeves étaient encore en train de se disputer et je n'avais pas envie de les voir débarquer encore dans mon bureau... Donc, je suis parti au plus vite!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Et c'est bien un des seuls endroits où ils ne peuvent pas venir vous poursuivre...

Dumbledore sourit.  
-Oui, en effet... En parlant d'ici, je prévois d'organiser une réunion bientôt... Quand penses-tu que nous puissions faire ça ?

Harry devint pensif un moment, réfléchissant.

-Eh bien..., commença-t-il, dimanche ? Nous serons le lendemain du Nouvel An.

-Oui, ça me va très bien, répondit Albus.

-Parfait! Alors vous vous chargerez de l'annoncer à tout le monde ? J'aurai trop de chose à faire, jusque là...

-Comme d'habitude! répondit le vieil homme.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et but un peu de son thé, balayant cette tâche de son esprit.

-Bien! dit Albus après avoir fini sa tasse. Je vais filer avant que le petit monstre se réveille.

Harry sourit.

-Vous seriez surpris comme il peut être tranquille. Il préfère poser beaucoup de questions...

-Comme tous les enfants! répondit le directeur, souriant. La meilleure réponse, à cela, c'est parce que.

-J'ai cru remarquer, répondit Harry, reposant sa tasse. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

-Oh, allons, je connais le chemin, Harry!

-Non, j'insiste. J'ai tout de même reçu un minimum d'éducation en matière de politesse!

-Voilà qui est étonnant, dit Albus, une étincelle brillant dans les yeux.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais un cri déchirant retentit dans la maison, suivi rapidement de sanglots effrayés. Harry se retourna brusquement vers le salon.

-Bonne journée, professeur! déclara-t-il filant rapidement vers la pièce.

Entrant dans celle-ci, il découvrit un Draco recroquevillé sur le divan, les genoux repliés sous le menton, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Harry s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules il l'attira vers lui.

-Sschut... Sschut, viens là.

Draco passa rapidement ses petits bras autour du cou d'Harry, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Harry le serra contre lui, le berçant doucement tout en fredonnant.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se blottit contre lui, pleurant sans se retenir. De forts sanglots sortaient de sa gorge, son petit visage collé contre le torse d'Harry, comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

-Allons, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, sschut..., souffla le brun ne cherchant pourtant pas à se dégager.

Draco marmonna quelque chose dans sa chemise, sa voix se retrouvant étouffée par le corps d'Harry. Celui-ci lassa tomber l'idée de le faire parler, lui caressant doucement le dos.

-J'veux pas que tu partes! dit soudainement Draco, relevant son visage plein de larmes.

-Que... ? Mais de quoi as-tu rêvé ? l'interrogea Harry, écrasant ses larmes avec son pouce.

-Que tu partais! dit Draco. Que tu partais pour toujours!

Frénétiquement, le petit garçon serra le pull du brun dans ses petits doigts.

-Voldemort ? demanda à voix basse Harry.

Draco secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, dit-il. Tu partais, tout simplement. Tu ne voulais plus que je sois là...

Harry eut un sourire rassurant.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Mais je veux pas que ça se passe! cria Draco. S'il te plait...

-Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Draco se replaça contre Harry, pleurant encore.

-J'veux jamais que tu partes... 'T'aime trop!

-Je ne partirai pas, ne t'inquiète pas...

Draco ferma les yeux et enfouit son petit visage dans la nuque d'Harry, ses larmes coulant le long de la peau du brun.

-Tu me promets ? Tu me promets sur toutes les licornes et les fées du monde ?

Harry eut un sourire attendri.

-Oui, je te promets...

Un soupir fut poussé par l'enfant qui sembla se décontracter légèrement.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais! dit Draco.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi... Tu n'as pas à être désolé de quoi que ce soit!

-Je suis désolé d'être là! dit Draco. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Je suis désolé d'être... Heu...

Le blond se redressa et fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Je trouve pas les mots.

-D'apporter des problèmes ? demanda Harry. (Il soupira) Si c'est cela, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Les problèmes que tu as pu apporter, quels qu'ils soient, je les ai tous acceptés de mon gré.

-Mais je veux pas! dit Draco. Je veux pas t'apporter des problèmes! Je voudrais tous te les prendre pour que tu soies bien!

-Mais je suis très bien Draco! Une vie sans problèmes n'existe pas. De toute façon, tout problème à une solution et s'il n'y a pas de solution c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

-Mais je veux pas que tu soies malheureux! dit Draco tristement.

-Mais je ne suis pas malheureux!

-Tu l'es! dit Draco. Moi, je veux te voir tout le temps comme tu l'étais quand on était tous les deux dans le lit! Avec des yeux très brillants et un sourire.

Harry refoula sa gêne.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne souris pas tout le temps que je suis malheureux tu sais ?

-Je sais! dit Draco. Mais parfois, tu as l'air si... si triste...

-Il y a des hauts et des bas dans une journée. Mais je ne veux pas que tu soies triste à cause de moi. Tu ne peux pas prendre toute la tristesse que j'ai parfois. Bien souvent, elle est plus grande que toi encore...

-Mais je veux te rendre heureux! dit Draco avec fougue.

-Ça, c'est déjà fait et on ne peut pas accomplir deux fois la même chose.

-Hu ? fit Draco.

-Ahem... Comprends seulement que je suis déjà heureux de savoir que tu es là...

-Vrai ? demanda le petit garçon, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui souriant.

-Absolument. Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi.

-Seulement beaucoup ? demanda Draco. Moi, je t'aime comme... Plus grand que la maison!

-On ne peut définir le nombre de « beaucoup ».

-Ooh, si! Beaucoup, c'est avec un grand nombre! dit Draco, un sourire rusé au visage.

Harry sourit.

-D'accord, tu as gagné sur ce point... Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il, mettant fin au sujet.

-J'sais pas, dit le petit garçon en essuyant ses larmes. Je veux rester près toi!

-Hmm, fit Harry, réfléchissant. On pourrait... Allez se promener sur le Chemin-de-Traverse, ou à Pré-au-Lard... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-'Veux bien! dit Draco en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Alors tu devrais aller mettre quelque chose qui soit plus... à ta taille.

Draco regarda les vêtements pendant sur ses petits bras.

-Heu... Ouais!

Harry le déposa par terre et se leva.

-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où sont toutes tes affaires.

Draco hocha de la tête et prit sa main dans la sienne.  
-D'accord!

Harry l'entraîna donc à travers le manoir, dans les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée encore quelques heures auparavant. Le brun n'ouvrit cependant pas la porte de la pièce, mais se retourna vers celle qui lui faisait face à quelques degrés d'écart. Enclenchant la poignée en forme de serpent, il poussa le panneau et pénétra dans la chambre où des dizaines de choses avaient été disposées, une chambre d'enfant. Le coffre que Severus avait emmené un peu plus tôt était désormais au pied du lit, le couvercle fermé. Harry ne s'en approcha même pas, prouvant qu'il était vide. Il ouvrit plutôt une porte au fond de la pièce, dévoilant un placard où tous les pantalons et les robes de sorcier de Draco avaient été pendus à des cintres.

-Tu sauras trouver quelque chose pendant que je vais mettre une robe moi-même ? demanda-t-il, se retournant vers Draco qui était resté debout au centre de la chambre, regardant autour de lui les murs peints d'un rouge carmin contrastant avec le plafond et les teintes (les quoi ? vous vouliez dire les tentures ou autre chose ?) peints en blanc; le grand lit trônant au fond de la pièce, entre deux fenêtres et les meubles fabriqués dans la même bois que le lit, s'agençant parfaitement avec le reste du décor.

-Oui, je saurai, dit Draco en le regardant sérieusement.

-Parfait, déclara Harry avec un sourire.  
Il sortit de la chambre et ouvrit la porte d'en face. La laissant ouverte, il se dirigea droit vers son placard à vêtements. De son côté, Draco s'approcha de l'armoire et en tira doucement un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il aurait bien mit quelque chose de plus joyeux, mais tout, dans sa garde de robe, était dans ces tons. Il entreprit donc de se vêtir d'une tenue plus à sa taille, tandis que Harry, dans la pièce d'en face était occupé à essayer de replacer quelques mèches de cheveux, ayant déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier couleur ébène et l'ayant attachée à l'aide de son agrafe en argent représentant un dragon, sa cape de la même couleur passée par-dessus le tout. Un petit « _toc toc_ » timide se fit entendre sur la porte, un Draco coiffé et une cape noire sur les bras se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte d'un air hésitant.

-Entre Draco, l'invita Harry, regardant le porte depuis le grand miroir sur pied – qu'il avait réparé – tout en continuant de s'acharner sur ses cheveux.

Le petit garçon s'avança jusqu'à lui et tira sur sa cape.

-Je peux le faire, si tu veux! dit-il.

Harry baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit.

-Bah, ils seront aussi décoiffés dans une heure, ça ne servira à rien...

-J'ai réussi à les faire tenir, quand nous étions en Amérique!

-Et c'était bien un miracle vu mon état!

-C'est que je suis exceptionnellement doué! dit Draco, tout sourire.

« _De tes mains ? Ça oui, je peux te l'assurer!_ »

Harry sourit et se retint d'ajouter tout haut cette pensée.

-Alors voyons voir si tu peux refaire la même chose... déclara-t-il, allant s'asseoir.

Draco prit le peigne dans ses petites mains potelées et s'approcha de lui pour ensuite commencer à coiffer ses cheveux, plaçant les cheveux comme ils le désiraient tout en les ordonnant.

-Mon moi adulte adore toucher tes cheveux, dit-il soudainement.

« _Et pas seulement ça, j'ai l'impression..._ »

Harry se gifla mentalement. Un peu de retenue tout de même.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, dit Draco. Il pense que ça te reflète beaucoup. Sauvage, mais terriblement doux...

-Je n'ai jamais vu cela de cette façon... Mais bon.

Draco sourit.

-Je suis une personne fort méta... heu...

-Métaphorique ? proposa le brun, tournant la tête pour le regarder.

-Oui, c'est ça! dit Draco.

-C'est le cas, oui... J'ai cru remarquer, au cours des mois passés.

Draco le regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens adulte. Sauf que je suis encore un peu enfant...

-Severus m'a expliqué que c'est ce qui arriverait. À partir de demain ton côté enfant et ton côté adulte devraient n'avoir fait qu'un.

-Ce sera bizarre, dit Draco.

-Ouais... Et intéressant un peu, comme comportement.

-Moi, ça me fait peur...J'espère que je ne créerai pas de problème...

-Je suis sûr que non...

Draco sourit et cessa de jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry.

-Voilà! dit-il. Faudrait mettre un sort fixatif, mais sinon, c'est parfait!

-Tu veux ma baguette pour le mettre ?

-Non, dit Draco. Je ne peux pas faire de magie.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Bah, qu'ils restent comme cela alors...

Draco sourit et s'écarta, posant le peigne sur la commode.

-Allons-y, dit-il d'une voix distante.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le précéda en sortant de la chambre.

-Alors, Pré-au-Lard ou le Chemin-de-Traverse ?

-Comme tu veux, répondit l'enfant. En fait, je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'on va y faire...

-Je voulais simplement sortir d'ici, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé entre quatre murs. Et puis, Dumbledore m'a trouvé trois professeurs pour assurer sa relève... Ils arrivent dans deux jours, autant profiter du temps libre que j'ai encore!  
Ils descendirent l'escalier et traversèrent le hall, Draco trottinant à côté de Harry qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait de grandes enjambées pour un enfant de six ans. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Draco s'était laissé distancer de quelques pas et haletait péniblement derrière Harry, tentant pourtant de le suivre et de marcher à la même allure. Harry ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers lui afin de le laisser passer, lui permettant de s'apercevoir de l'état d'essoufflement du petit garçon.

-Oh, je suis désolé! Tu aurais dû me dire que je marchais trop vite... J'aurais ralenti la cadence!

Draco arriva à sa hauteur, s'appuyant contre le mur.

-...'est... pas grave! dit-il, essoufflé.

Sans prévenir, Harry le saisit dans ses bras et le hissa sur ses épaules.  
-Eh voilà!  
Il reprit sa cadence, sortant de la maison et refermant la porte derrière lui, porte qui se verrouilla d'elle-même. Dévalant rapidement les quelques escaliers du perron, il s'engagea dans l'allée enneigée jusqu'à la porte du garage qu'il ouvrit, entrant à l'intérieur.  
-Allez, en voiture! fit Harry, remettant Draco au sol et faisant le tour du véhicule jusqu'au côté conducteur.

Tout sourire, Draco s'empressa de monter dans la voiture, bouclant sa ceinture. Harry en fit de même à côté de lui et, mettant de contact, fit s'ouvrir la grande porte d'acier, leur permettant ainsi de s'engager sur la route.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Draco, curieux.

-Nous pourrions tout d'abord aller déjeuner quelque part – de préférence du côté du Chemin-de-Traverse, vus les vêtements que nous portons – et ensuite eh bien, les boutiques nous appartiennent... Tu voulais aller quelque part en particulier ?

Draco sembla y réfléchir.   
-Ben... J'sais pas, dit-il. Il me faudrait peut-être quelques livres, des éléments de potion et quelques vêtements... Mais à part ça, non, je vois pas...

-Bah, moi ça me va. Ce sera vite fait et ça nous empêchera de flâner sans savoir quoi faire...

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge, Harry se permettant de bâiller et de relâcher quelque peu sa surveillance de la route.

-Et toi ? demanda Draco. Tu dois faire quoi ?

-En autres, passer chez l'Apothicaire, mais également sur l'Allée des Embrumes, mais j'hésite à t'y emmener. Je devrais remettre ça à un autre jour...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Draco. J'y suis déjà allé souvent...

-Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas faire des achats, enfin, si... Mais ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Pour qui, alors ? demanda le petit garçon.

-Quelques amis à moi.

-Lesquels ? demanda Draco.

-Ceux avec qui je travaille. Tu les as déjà vus, pour la plupart. Ils seront à la maison dimanche.

-Tu vas acheter quoi ?

-Ça dépendra de ce qu'il y aura dans la boutique...

-Tu n'as pas une idée ?

-Vaguement...

-Tu n'as qu'à leur acheter des sucettes au sel! dit Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils auront cela dans cette boutique...

-Oh, on en vend dans l'Allée des Embrumes! Il y a cinq millimètres de sel sur la sucette et c'est une horreur, mais après, y'a un autre parfum! Du miel, de la fraise, du caramel... ça dépend de la chance qu'on a, en fait... Une fois, j'en ai eu une à la poire! C'était super bon!

-Tu as vraiment mangé ça ? Remarque, si tu as des ulcères dans la bouche, c'est efficace...

-Mais c'est très bon! dit Draco. J'en avais offert toute une boîte à John, une fois... Et il a adoré!

-Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est le sel qui me dérange un peu... Génial, il n'y a aucune place de stationnement!

-Arrêtes-toi au milieu de la rue! dit Draco.

-Euh, non.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et marmonna d'une voix inaudible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que personnellement je ne tiens pas à finir en bouillie dans cette voiture, après un carambolage monstre!

- ... Pourquoi ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à mourir ?

-Ben non, dit Draco en souriant. Mais il y a un parking magique, là-bas!

-Ah bon ? Hmm, Ah oui, tu as raison!

Harry s'engagea donc dans cette direction. Caché par une bâtiment fictif, un peu comme celui-ci de Ste-Mangouste, le stationnement était facilement repérable pour les sorciers et autres créatures dotées de dons magiques. Il fallait cependant être prudent pour y pénétrer. Une voiture fonçant droit dans un édifice et disparaissant brusquement donnerait des soupçons aux Moldus. Sans grande peine, mais avec une certaine hésitation, Harry réussit à les faire entrer dans le stationnement. Rapidement garé ils purent enfin débarquer.

-On va passer chez Gringott's? demanda Draco en descendant de la voiture.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent... Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, verrouillant les portières de la voiture.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, pensif. Finalement, il sortit sa baguette et se tourna vers l'enfant.

-Viens là, je vais devoir nous lancer un sortilège de Désillusionnement.

-Moi, j'ai besoin d'argent, dit Draco. Pourquoi tu veux nous lancer un sort de délisu... Désilu... Enfin, pourquoi tu veux lancer ce sort ?

-Parce qu'on ne pourra pas traverser la rue et se rendre au Chaudron Baveur sans cela!

-Bah, les Moldus s'en fichent!

-Peut-être, mais moi je ne m'en fiche pas. J'ai une loi du ministère de la magie à respecter...

-On s'en fiche aussi, du ministère! dit Draco. C'est tous des clowns!

-En effet, Fudge le premier... Mais bon, je n'ai pas le choix.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur la tête de Draco, la sensation d'un coulis chaud glissant sur son corps imprégnant celui-ci. Harry se jeta le même sortilège. Draco eut un petit rire amusé et gigota un instant puis attrapa la main d'Harry pour le suivre. Celui-ci sourit et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue, se faufilant entre les voitures et entrèrent dans le pub. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry annula le maléfice, les faisant redevenir visibles aussitôt.

-Mr Potter! fit Tom. Heureux de vous revoir. Et qui voilà... ? reprit le vieil homme, son regard posé sur Draco que Harry tenait toujours par la main.

-Bonjour Tom, coupa sèchement le brun, se dirigea vers la cour, entrée du Chemin-de-Traverse.

Draco prit la main d'Harry avec la seconde, se cachant à moitié contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit doucement Harry, tapotant dans un ordre bien précis les briques du mur.

L'entrée s'ouvrit, leur dévoilant des rues noires de monde.

-Oh génial...

Draco se colla tout à fait contre lui, poussant un petit cri de peur.

-Ry... ? fit-il d'une petite voix angoissée.

-Oui ? demanda celui-ci alors qu'ils se mettaient à avancer.

Draco ne répondit pas et s'agrippa à lui, terrorisé.

-Reste près de moi, et il n'arrivera rien...  
Sur ce, il entraîna Draco, agrippé plus solidement que jamais à son bras et à ses vêtements, se dirigeant vers Gringott's. Se mordillant la lèvre, Draco empoigna fortement la cape et le bras d'Harry, enfonçant pratiquement ses ongles dans sa chair pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Il trottinait péniblement à côté de lui, se collant à ses jambes pour être sûr de ne pas s'éloigner, même d'un mètre. Harry agita ses doigts pour éviter qu'ils s'engourdissent. Avec difficulté il leur fraya un chemin dans la foule, se dirigeant droit vers la place centrale du Chemin-de-Traverse, place où trônait l'immense bâtiment de Gringott's. Le visage déchiré par l'angoisse, Draco le suivait en sautant presque pour le suivre, se mordant les lèvres avec acharnement. Harry le fit rapidement entrer dans la banque, bousculant quelques personnes au passage sans en paraître le moins du monde soucieux. Des gens se retournaient sur son passage, l'air étonné de voir le célèbre Survivant avec un petit garçon cramponné à lui. Harry les ignora tous autant qu'ils étaient et entraîna Draco jusqu'à un comptoir où un gobelin pourrait les servir.

-Monsieur Potter, dit le Gobelin. Que désirez-vous ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour lui...

Il s'écarta légèrement - et à grande difficulté, de Draco afin que le gobelin puisse le voir. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Mr Malfoy ? dit-il, l'air ébahi.

-Ahem... fit Harry. Il fait partie de la famille Malfoy, oui.

-Il fait partie de la famille Malfoy? demanda le gobelin d'une voix forte.

-Oui, mais pouvez-vous baisser la voix et nous emmener dans le coffre familial plutôt ?

Le Gobelin regarda Harry.

-J'ai besoin de la clef attestant qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être... Et aussi pour ouvrir le coffre...

-Tu as la clef ? demanda Harry à Draco, omettant de l'appeler par son nom.

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête et enleva la petite chaînette qu'il avait autour du cou. Le Gobelin s'en saisit et les entraîna par la suite derrière le comptoir. Un wagon les attendait et, une fois installés, ils se mirent à descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre. La peur de Draco se changea en amusement, un peu éloigné d'Harry, il poussa un grand cri de joie, plus amusé que jamais. Le Gobelin n'y fit pas attention et les fit brusquement freiner au bout d'un moment devant un grand coffre.

-On recommence ? fit aussitôt Draco, tout enjoué.

-Tout à l'heure, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Vous pouvez y aller!

L'employé avait ouvert la porte, dévoilant des montagnes d'or. Draco entra et sélectionna avec attention l'argent qu'il emportait, remplissant sa bourse de gallions d'or. Harry l'attendit patiemment à l'entrée, le surveillant calmement tandis que le Gobelin à côté de lui les regardait simultanément. Draco finit par ressortir.

-Voilà! dit-il, souriant.

-Parfait! Tu es certain d'avoir tout ?

-Yep! dit le petit garçon.

Il se tourna vers le Gobelin.

-On peut prendre un plus long chemin ?

-Oui, on vous promet d'être très sage à l'arrière, ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à nous jeter de regard curieux, enchaîna Harry.

Le gobelin parut gêné d'avoir été pris à les observer et hocha de la tête.

-Oui, je peux rallonger le chemin...

-Bien!

Harry suivit Draco qui se précipitait dans le wagon, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Il s'assit sur le devant du wagon, impatient de commencer leur petite ballade.

-C'est parti! déclara le Gobelin, mettant en marche le wagon.

Celui-ci s'avança et finit par s'élancer dans une rapide descente, Draco poussant un petit cri d'allégresse.

« _Je vois très mal Lucius Malfoy faire cela avec lui_ »

Harry sourit à cette pensée et se laissa emporter par le sentiment de liberté que provoquait la descente. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils furent promenés par le Gobelin dans les sous-sols de Gringott's, découvrant des salles spectaculairement belles ou encore d'une déplorable laideur. Parfois, Draco allait se blottir contre Harry, l'air intimidé. Harry le laissait faire, attendri par ce comportement qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez Draco. Mais, après tout, il n'avait jamais connu le Draco de six ans... Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au rez-de-chaussée, Draco reprit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et se plaqua de nouveau contre lui.

-Peur de te perdre dans la foule ? demanda Harry, commençant à comprendre un peu ce qui faisait que le blond tienne autant à être près de lui.

Le petit garçon hocha frénétiquement de la tête et serra un peu plus fort sa main.

-Alors reste près de moi et ça n'arrivera pas. Merci, fit-il à l'intention du Gobelin, alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la sortie, Draco toujours collé à lui.

Quand ils sortirent à l'extérieur, la poigne de Draco se resserra et il finit par tirer sur la chemise d'Harry, essayant d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci baissa la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il s'arrêta tout simplement de marcher, obligeant les gens autour d'eux à les contourner. Draco le regarda d'un air suppliant et tendit les mains vers lui, une prière muette dans les yeux. Harry sourit et le saisit sous les bras, le hissant finalement sur ses épaules, le faisant ainsi dépasser tout le monde.

-Voilà. Un peu mieux quand on regard le monde de haut ?

-Bien mieux! répondit Draco en s'accrochant à sa tête, se débrouillant pour ne pas cacher ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche.

Harry rit doucement.

-Bon, on commence par quoi ? Fleury&Bott's est aussi près que l'Apothicaire...

-Celui que tu veux! dit le garçonnet, cramponné à ses cheveux.

-Bah, chez le trafiquant d'ingrédients alors! (Il soupira) J'ai l'impression que ça va me coûter cher...

-Faut l'insulter! dit Draco. Je peux le faire, si tu veux...

-C'est une impression, ou ça t'amuse ?

-C'est super! répondit l'enfant. Une fois, il m'a poursuivi dans tout le magasin parce que j'avais sous-entendu qu'il était célibataire pour cause d'absence de talent sexuel!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Méchant garçon, dit-il sur un timbre joyeux. Bah, si tu veux t'en charger, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça!

Draco afficha un large sourire.

-Allons-y, dit-il avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard.

Harry afficha le même, ce qui était fort étonnant pour ceux qui les regardait présentement. Ils se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la boutique de l'Apothicaire. Celle-ci était déserte, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'homme. Harry poussa la porte et se baissa pour éviter à Draco de se prendre un cadre de porte.

-Hé, le Pisseur! dit Draco en criant bien fort. Amène ta gueule de rat qu'on puisse te la défoncer!

-Tu veux descendre par terre ? Ou la domination te plait bien, assis haut comme tu l'es ?

-Je préfère ici, dit Draco. Je vois mieux...

-Comme tu veux.

Harry grimaça alors que Draco tirait un peu trop fort sur une mèche de cheveux. L'homme qui tenait la boutique arriva enfin.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, vieux croulant! s'exclama aussitôt Draco. Alors, tu peux bouger ton cul et nous servir ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur... Malfoy !

-Parce qu'en plus t'as acquis un cerveau ? Grande nouvelle!

L'homme se saisit de plusieurs sacs en papier.

-Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

Draco farfouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit un papier.

-Si tu sais lire, mets-moi ça dans un sac et n'y passe pas toute la nuit!

L'Apothicaire se mit à s'affairer dans la boutique tandis que Harry flânait, Draco toujours sur les épaules.

-Et toi, tu veux prendre quoi ? demanda Draco depuis son perchoir.

-Mon paquet habituel...

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Draco.

-Peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, décantation d'huile d'ongine... Enfin, tout ce qui comprend le paquet rabais le plus cher...

-C'est pour quoi faire ?

-Remplir mes réserves, elles ont considérablement baissé. Et Snape se sert souvent, donc, chaque fois que je viens, je refais le plein...

-Il en profite, dit Draco. Dis-lui de payer au moins la moitié et il fera plus attention!

Harry eut un sourire carnassier.

-Quelle bonne idée...

Draco lui rendit son sourire tout en regardant les étagères.

-N'empêche, y'a plus de choses utiles que je croyais, dit-il en regardant depuis les épaules d'Harry.

-Il y avait certaines choses que tu n'avais pas vues auparavant ?

-La gomme rose, dit Draco. Les plantes carnivores... Elles entrent dans la composition des potions les plus dures... et d'autres choses.

-Bah, il y a en a dans le paquet que je fais faire...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-De toute façon, vue ma taille... Mieux vaut que je ne touche pas à ça! Je ferais plus de mal que de bien!

-Probablement, oui!

L'homme revint à ce moment de l'arrière boutique.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois, limace? Bien sûr que non! On a divisé les listes en deux, histoire de t'épargner l'anévrisme. Allez, fainéant, active tes giboles, ça te fera pas de mal, vu ton poids!

Harry tendit sèchement la liste au vendeur qui retourna dans l'arrière boutique.

-Le regard qu'il t'a lancé ne semblait pas très amical, fit remarquer Harry.

-On aura sûrement une ristourne, répliqua Draco.

-Bah, c'est lui qui court après les problèmes.

Draco sourit.

-Moi, je trouve ça amusant...

-Ça, je n'en doute pas...

Harry sourit à son tour. Draco rit et le regarda.

-Dis, tu crois qu'on pourrait aller manger une glace ?

-Après ? Bien sûr, pourquoi pas !

-Ce serait super, dit Draco. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, mais mon père ne voulait pas... Du côté Moldu, d'accord ?

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, il faudra y aller après nos courses...

-Ok, dit Draco. Alors, l'arriéré... Tu tires une de ces têtes! Encore frustré ? M'étonne pas, tiens...

-Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin Mr Malfoy, à votre âge, on ne dit pas des choses pareilles!

-Je dis ce que je veux, pauvre abruti!

-Je doute que vos parents approuvent ce genre de comportement, à votre âge...

Il revint derrière son comptoir, posant brutalement le paquet de Harry devant lui.

-Mes parents vous emmerdent! dit Draco. Et vue votre tête, ils vous conseilleraient un ravalement de façade!

Harry s'avança jusqu'au comptoir.

-Et vous, vous ne faites rien pour empêcher ce gosse de dire de pareille chose ?

-Il fait ce qu'il veut, répondit sèchement Harry.

-Ouais, je fais ce que je veux... Et toi aussi, malheureusement... Si tu pouvais fermer un peu ton clapet...

Le vendeur sortit précipitamment sa baguette. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la pointe sur Draco, il se retrouva avec celle de Harry entre les deux yeux.

-Je vous le déconseille très fortement, déclara Harry avec un sourire mauvais, sa voix étant pourtant très calme.

Le vieil homme trembla et laissa tomber son arme, effrayé.

-Je ne... Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire, dit-il, terrifié.

-C'est ça, et moi je m'appelle Voldemort. Finissez plutôt votre boulot, que nous puissions être enfin débarrassés de votre présence.

-Soit dit en passant, je vous ai fait perdre votre sang froid, dit Draco. Nous avons droit à une réduction de cinquante pour cent!

L'homme marmonna et pianota sur sa caisse enregistreuse datant du siècle dernier.

-Ça fera 15 gallions et 3 mornilles.

Draco afficha un large sourire rayonnant.

-Je suis le meilleur! dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis, répondit Harry, se saisissant des paquets, et sortant de la boutique après avoir payé. Alors, tu voulais aller chercher tes livres et quelques vêtements ? J'arrêterai sur l'Allée des Embrumes en dernier, ainsi nous irons prendre une glace après...

-J'suis d'accord! dit Draco. Et j'en profiterai pour prendre mes sucettes au sel!

-Si tu veux. Je dis tout de même que ce truc à l'air infect...  
Harry se mit en route en direction de chez Mrs Guipure pour les vêtements de Draco, ignorant toujours autant les regards qu'on portait sur eux.

-Parce que c'est très bon! répondit Draco, comme si c'était évident.

Harry sourit et entra dans la boutique peu achalandée. Mrs Guipure les repéra aussitôt - ce qui n'était pas très difficile vue la hauteur qu'ils atteignaient ensemble.

-Mr Potter! dit-elle, ravie. Et... Mr Malfoy ?

-Il s'agit en effet d'un Malfoy.

Harry s'accroupit légèrement et déposa Draco par terre.

-Mais... Comment ?

-Ce n'est pas très important. Il lui faudrait quelques vêtements...

-J'imagine! dit-elle. Ceux-là sont passés de mode! Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Il vient seulement d'avoir six ans, répondit Harry, alors Draco ne s'éloignait pas d'un pouce de lui.

-D'accord! dit-elle. Je vais te faire des vêtements convenables avec les mesures dont je me souviens! dit Mme Guipure. Pourrais-tu juste choisir les modèles et la couleur ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les mesures dont elle se souvenait ? C'était bien la seule aujourd'hui, qui les avait reconnus.

-Va avec elle Dray, je vais t'attendre ici...

Draco hocha de la tête et suivit Mme Guipure en toute confiance, celle-ci l'amenant vers un rayon de vêtements. De loin, Harry pouvait voir les grimaces ou les sourires faits par Draco lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Harry sourit et flâna un moment dans la boutique. Il aurait put en profiter pour aller sur l'Allée des Embrumes sans Draco, mais il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait s'il découvrait que Harry l'avait laissé seul, même pour un petit moment... Au bout de cinq minutes, voyant qu'ils ne semblaient pas près d'avoir fini, Harry fit signe à Mrs Guipure, puis sortit dans la rue, se dirigeant droit vers l'Allée des Embrumes. Juste avant d'y entrer, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, peu désireux qu'on le reconnaisse dans cet endroit truffé de Mangemorts - surtout qu'il y allait pour une raison qui avait rapport avec eux. Marchant encore un moment, contournant diverses personnes et créatures, il s'arrêta finalement devant une boutique miteuse aux vitres plus crasseuses que jamais. Poussant la porte grinçante, il y pénétra, toujours dissimulé par la pénombre de sa cape. Tout autour de lui, sur des étagères, s'alignaient divers objets plus suspects les uns que les autres. Au fond de la pièce, derrière un comptoir sale, un homme lisait distraitement un livre, touillant dans son café. Il ne prêta même pas attention à Harry, attendant que celui-ci vienne le trouver. Le brun lui jeta un prudent coup d'oeil et se mit à faire le tour de la boutique, balayant du regard ce qui se trouvait sur les tablettes. Poignards à la lame noire semblant empoisonnée, bocal emplis d'œils qui ne cessait de suivre chacun de ses mouvements quand il passait devant eux, squelette complet d'un ogre... Ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur une armoire vitrée où s'alignaient plusieurs épées. S'en approchant, Harry les contempla. Draco lui avait dit qu'il lui apprendrait l'escrime, avant de devenir un enfant... Et si un de ses trois professeurs avait décidé de faire de même ? Il se racla la gorge, tournant la tête vers le vendeur. Celui-ci releva les yeux son mystérieux client dont l'identité lui était cachée grâce au capuchon qu'il avait sur la tête, lui dissimulant la moitié du visage de l'homme – ou de la femme – depuis son nez.

-Puis-je vous aider ? demanda l'homme, agacé d'être interrompu dans sa lecture.

-À moins que vous vouliez que je détruise les vitrines de cette armoire, ce sera apprécié, oui, répondit Harry. Je suis intéressé par ces armes, reprit-il, désignant les épées d'un signe de tête.

Le vendeur poussa un soupir plus qu'agacé et se leva, se dirigeant lentement vers lui.

-Tout cela coûte une fortune, dit-il en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

Harry rit doucement.

-Si je ne suis pas assez bien pour vos artefacts, je peux toujours aller voir ailleurs, mon or fera très bien l'affaire chez vos concurrents et peut-être aurai-je un peu plus de service.

L'homme sembla prendre en considération sa remarque.

-Hem, non, non, pas du tout, dit-il. Je dis juste cela pour vous avertir que ça coûte les yeux de ma tête! Et pour cause, vous avez devant vous les meilleures lames magiques du monde sorcier!

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je juge moi-même la qualité de ce que j'achète. Et si vous ouvriez cette porte maintenant ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une petite clef en argent qui, lorsqu'il l'enfonça dans la serrure, brilla et se modifia pour prendre la forme nécessaire à l'ouverture de l'armoire. Celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin en émettant un sinistre grincement.

Le vendeur - en qui Harry n'avait pas un seul instant confiance - s'effaça pour laisser son client admirer les armes. Harry finit par désigner celle du milieu. À gestes méticuleux, l'homme la prit et la tendit à Harry. La lame froide brillait sinistrement et les rubis incrustés dans la garde représentant deux serpents entrelacés étincelant de façon inquiétante eux aussi.

-La lame est à double tranchant, se mit-il à expliquer. Fait d'un acier qui ne se ternit pas, et très résistant. La garde pour sa part est en argent. Cette arme est dangereusement mortelle si les coups qui ont été portés avec sont trop importants. Faite à la main, plusieurs sortilèges y ayant été appliqués, vous remarquerez que l'acier tranchant est glacial, et il peut refroidir davantage dans un combat, selon les volontés de l'utilisateur.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son regard admirant l'ouvrage qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était magnifique.

-Et elle fait autre chose, cette épée ?

-Elle peut trancher n'importe quoi, dit le vendeur. Aucun métal ne lui résiste!

-Je vois... Vendu. Emballez-moi tout cela!

Le vendeur sursauta.

-Déjà ? dit-il, étonné. Heu... Je veux dire... Tout de suite, Monsieur!

L'homme s'empressa de reprendre l'épée et se dirigea rapidement vers l'arrière-boutique. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, Harry se précipita vers le comptoir, baguette en main. Il balaya du regard la surface au vernis terni par le temps. Le parchemin qu'il cherchait, déposé près d'une plume, se trouvait près de la caisse enregistreuse. Murmurant un sortilège il le dédoubla, fourrant une copie dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier sans prendre le temps de vérifier les noms qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'avait pas le temps! Quelle ne fut pas sa déconvenue quand le vendeur revint, vingt minutes plus tard, avec l'épée précieusement emballée.

-Voilà, Monsieur, dit-il. Ça vous fera deux cent quatre-vingt gallions.

« _Ce que je ferais pas pour la bonne cause_ » pensa Harry, sortant un parchemin sur lequel il nota la somme du, et griffonna son nom d'une signature intelligible. Il tendit le parchemin à l'homme par la suite. Le vendeur eut un large sourire de joie et empocha le « chèque » en moins de trois secondes.

-Merci au revoir!

-À un de ces jours, oui, répondit glacialement Harry, se saisissant de son paquet et sortant de la boutique. L'Allée était toujours fréquentée par ces gens louches et sombres qu'Harry avait croisés en venant. Gardant son capuchon sur sa tête, question de prudence, il se remit en route. En passant devant une boutique, il remarqua qu'à l'intérieur de celle-ci, contrairement aux autres, tout semblait décoré d'une façon un peu plus fantaisiste et joyeuse. Repensant à Draco, Harry sourit et poussa la porte, un carillon à vous glacer les sangs se faisant retentir, répercutant le son d'un grand cri – d'une créature magique très certainement – dans la boutique. Harry tressaillit légèrement, mais rien n'y parut avec son capuchon. Il s'avança jusqu'au comptoir où une femme venait d'apparaître, une des plus hideuses femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vues.

« _Génial, une harpie!_ »

-Auriez-vous des sucettes au sel ? demanda-t-il.

-Mais où vous croyez-vous ? Bien sûr que j'en ai! lui répondit la voix grinçante.

-Eh bien vous m'en donnerez pour cinq gallions!

-Pas besoin de vous demander si vous voulez un sac, marmonna la créature humanoïde.

Elle se saisit d'un sac en papier et contourna son comptoir, dépassant Harry qui fronça le nez, un relent du parfum que dégageait l'hybride lui parvenait. Celle-ci s'approcha d'un grand baril et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, la ressortant et se mettant à compter les sucettes qu'elle faisait tomber dans le sac. Deux fois encore, elle replongea sa main avant de revenir, de déposer le sac sur le comptoir et de prendre les cinq gallions que Harry lui tendait. Sans attendre plus, Harry se saisit de son achat et sortit du magasin avec un « au revoir » assez froid. Considérant qu'il s'était absenté assez longtemps – et appréhendant la réaction de Draco face à sa disparition – il reprit assez rapidement le chemin de la boutique de Mrs Guipure, abaissant son capuchon lorsqu'il revint sur le Chemin-de-Traverse. En quelques minutes, jetant des regards lourds aux gens qui regardaient son long paquet d'un air curieux, il fut de retour devant le magasin de vêtements et il poussa vivement la porte. À peine eut-il passé le seuil qu'une Mrs Guipure paniquée arriva.

-Mr Potter! dit-elle, atterrée. Je ne vous attendais plus!

Harry la regarda, inquiet.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mr Malfoy ne va pas bien du tout! dit-elle. Au début, il riait avec mes vendeuses, essayant tenue sur tenue... Puis il a voulu vous en montrer une, mais vous n'étiez plus là... Il s'est littéralement effondré! Impossible de l'arrêter! Je l'ai mis dans la réserve, de manière à ce qu'on ne s'intéresse pas trop à lui... Mais il n'y a pas moyen de le calmer!

-Je vais le voir...

Sans attendre sa réponse Harry fila derrière le comptoir et disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Après avoir regardé brièvement les trois portes, il en franchit une et, coup de chance, il tomba sur ce qui devait être la réserve puisque tout au fond, assis sur une chaise, un enfant semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. En quelques enjambées Harry fut sur lui, déposant tous ses paquets par terre. Il serra aussitôt le petit corps sanglotant contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La première réaction de Draco fut de le pousser de toutes ses forces, enfouissant ensuite son visage dans ses petites mains. Des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts et sur ses bras nus, ses sanglots se faisant entendre bruyamment.

-Tu... Tu avais dit que tu... Que tu partirais pas... Que tu partirais pas sans moi! dit Draco d'une voix hachée.

-Mais... Je ne comptais pas partir sans toi! J'ai vu que tu t'amusais bien, alors j'ai été faire ma dernière course et je suis revenu ici! J'ai été chercher tes sucettes au sel par la même occasion!

Draco ne se calma pas pour autant et continua de pleurer.

-Tu es un menteur! dit-il, relevant la tête. Tu es comme papa! Lui aussi, il me dit toujours quelque chose pour faire le contraire après!

-Draco, je suis désolé... vraiment... mais j'ai juste pensé que je pouvais en profiter pour aller finir ce que j'avais à faire pendant que tu étais ici...

Draco se contenta de replonger son visage dans ses mains, pleurant toujours.

-De toute façon, je savais que c'était pas vrai! dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Ça ne l'est jamais!

-Mais je suis revenu te chercher! Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé ici ?

-Oui! dit vivement Draco en le fusillant de ses grands yeux argenté et brillant de larmes.

Harry frissonna devant son regard.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-il doucement.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me prévenir ?

-Parce que tu semblais occupé. J'ai fais signe à Mrs Guipure, j'ai pensé qu'elle te l'aurait dit...

-Mais c'est toi qui devais me le dire! dit Draco, le visage crispé de peine.

-Je sais, je suis parti trop vite, j'aurais dû te le dire. Je m'excuse...

-Et bien moi je ne t'excuse pas! cria Draco.

-Et c'est compréhensible, lui répondit Harry, gardant toujours une voix basse.

Draco se replia sur lui-même, pleurant toujours.

-J'avais confiance en toi! lui dit-il, sa voix se déchirant un peu.

-Draco... (Harry finit par s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol) Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, et ça m'attriste de te voir comme ça... Je ne croyais pas que tu aurais réagi ainsi en voyant que j'étais parti...

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné !

-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... Je serais devenu fou si je le faisais!

Draco gigota un peu sur sa chaise, ne sachant pas comment réagir. D'un côté, il mourrait d'envie de le croire, mais d'un autre, il venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

-Je te crois pas! finit-il par crier.

-C'est le Draco de six ans, ou le Draco adulte qui ne me croit pas ? demanda Harry.

Draco sembla un instant perdu puis:

-C'est moi qui te crois pas! dit-il. Celui de six ans!

Harry soupira.

-Je vois. Écoute-moi bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais abandonné ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais passé toute une journée avec toi, avant de te laisser ici, dans une boutique, et de m'enfuir ?

-Parce que... Parce qu'on essaye toujours de se débarrasser de moi! dit Draco.

-Non, pas moi. Moi je t'aime.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent des yeux de Draco qui resta immobile pendant un petit moment. Finalement et avec une brusquerie étonnante pour un petit garçon, il se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, serrant fortement son cou dans ses bras.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry chancela légèrement vers l'arrière et finit par le serrer dans ses bras à son tour, soulagé d'avoir pu le calmer. Draco pleura contre lui encore un long moment, hoquetant péniblement contre son torse.

-J'ai... j'ai vraiment... Vraiment eu peur! dit-il, accroché à Harry.

-Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé, répondit celui-ci, essuyant doucement ses larmes. Tiens...

Il sortit le sac où la harpie avait fourrée les sucettes. Draco regarda les bonbons d'un air encore un peu malheureux mais les prit quand même, serrant le sachet contre lui.

-Tu partiras plus sans moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, j'ai appris la leçon, je resterai près de toi désormais...

Draco renifla pitoyablement.

-Tu jures ? demanda-t-il. Sur ce que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

-Je le jure sur ce que j'aime le plus au monde!

Draco sembla un peu plus confiant et se blottit contre lui, soudain bien plus calme. Harry attendit un peu moment, toujours assis au sol.

-Et si on sortait d'ici et qu'on allait manger notre glace, finalement ?

Draco renifla encore et hocha doucement de la tête, ses joues brillantes encore de larmes. Draco toujours accroché à lui, Harry se releva doucement et sortit de la réserve, retournant dans la boutique qui, heureusement, était toujours aussi peu achalandée. Mrs Guipure vint aussitôt près d'eux.

-Alors, ça va mieux mon bonhomme ?

Draco acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, Harry occupé à essayer de ne pas échapper ses paquets et à le maintenir correctement dans ses bras.

-Voilà qui est mieux, dit-elle. Mr Potter, j'ai emballé les affaires du petit et les ai mises dans un sac dit « Cache-tout »... Vous savez, ces sacs qui semblent ne rien contenir mais sont en fait pleins d'objets... Vous voulez que j'y mette vos achats ? Ce sera plus simple avec lui dans vos bras...

-Ce serait apprécié, oui, merci...

Elle se saisit de tout ses paquets, fronçant les sourcils devant le poids de l'épée emballée, mais ne posa aucune question. Harry en profita pour mettre Draco plus à l'aise contre lui pendant ce temps. Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air triste et fatigué. Le calme qu'il affichait par rapport à la crise précédente était des plus surprenants et, à bien y réfléchir, fort peu rassurant. Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu préfères peut-être rentrer ?

Silencieux, Draco hocha de la tête d'un air triste et se colla contre lui, fermant paisiblement les yeux. Les larmes l'avaient fatigué et il se sentait de nouveau en sécurité, serré ainsi contre Harry. Guipure revint à cet instant, le sac en main. Harry lui sourit et empoigna le sac.

-Merci pour l'avoir surveillé à ma place et désolé pour ce petit... incident.

-Pas grave, dit-elle en souriant. Je préfère le voir ainsi qu'avec un visage inexpressif et une démarche de militaire...

-Ça change en effet. Au revoir...

Harry lui sourit une dernière fois et sortit de la boutique, Draco callé sur sa hanche d'un côté et solidement maintenu par son bras, tenant le sac de l'autre main. Le petit garçon se laissait bercer par le brun, les yeux clos et la respiration plus lente. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'ils sortirent sur la route et bougea un peu pour pouvoir cacher son visage dans la cape d'Harry, tenant dans ses petits poings le paquet de sucettes et la chemise de l'Auror. Harry pour sa part continua à avancer dans la foule, foudroyant du regard un petit groupe de personnes qui les regardaient un peu trop fixement, l'un d'eux allant jusqu'à les pointer du doigt. Aucun journaliste n'avait encore surgi, mais un mauvais pressentiment avertissait Harry que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Suivant ce même pressentiment, il pressa le pas, se hâtant de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur et ensuite le stationnement magique afin qu'ils puissent rentrer. Dès qu'il fut dans la voiture, il poussa un grand soupir. Alors, seulement, il s'aperçut que Draco était toujours dans ses bras, profondément endormi. Attendri, Harry rouvrit la portière, et ressortit, préférant installer plus confortablement Draco à l'arrière, ce qu'il fit, le recouvrant d'un légère couverture et de l'oreiller qu'il gardait toujours dans le coffre (on ne savait jamais!) en cas de besoin. Finalement, il revint s'asseoir côté conducteur et démarra. Quand il sortit du parking, un large sourire éclaira ses lèvres à la vision de la nuée de journalistes entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il se hâta de tourner et de s'éloigner de ses pires ennemis après Voldemort. Le chemin du retour se passa sans encombres, Draco dormant profondément à l'arrière tandis que la voiture filait sur les rues de Londres. Quand il arriva enfin au square, Harry poussa un soupir. La prochaine fois qu'il irait faire des courses, il y réfléchirait à deux fois quant à abandonner Draco! Débarquant de la voiture, son sac dans une main, il ouvrit la portière arrière et saisit doucement Draco dans ses bras, lui permettant de rester ainsi endormi. Le petit garçon poussa un petit gémissement et se blottit contre lui, le visage appuyé contre son torse. Harry sourit et entra dans la maison où un calme presque religieux régnait. Harry déposa le sac près de l'entrée et s'en fut vers le salon où il déposa tendrement Draco sur le divan, refermant – à nouveau – les rideaux du salon, le recouvrant par la suite de la couverture qu'il n'avait pas encore rangée. Avec un sourire, il sortit de la pièce, décidé à aller ranger tous leur achats.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_Dans le prochain chapitres, les professeurs arrivent... Et d'autres ennuis commencent!_

Maintenant... **_REVIEW PLEEEASEEE!  
_**Pour les RARs anonyme, elles seront affichées dans notre blog! L'adresse se trouve dans notre bio!  
A plus!

_Laika&Umbre77_

_1 Janvier 2005_


	10. Chapitre 10

**_Diclaimer_** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue! Tout le reste est à Rowling!

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilààà! Ceci est un de mes chapitres préférés... Des éléments y sont ajoutés, le danger planne, mwhahahaha! J'espèce que vous l'aimerez autant que nous! Bonne lecture! PS : Je vais tenter de répondre au review dans les prochain jours... mais je fais les questions tout de même! C'est plus simple ainsi, et ça me met moins de pression

**Questions :**

-Oui, oui lol! Des cours de danse! C'est pour pouvoir bouger avec plus de souplesse sur un champ de bataille!

-Lucius est mort! Il ne peut pas _vraiment_ « réagir »!

-Draco a en effet une peur intense d'être abandonné par Harry, peu importe son âge! Et ça va se renforcer tout ça!

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre10**_

Le temps était nuageux, en ce matin du jeudi vingt-neuf décembre. Harry était levé depuis un bon moment déjà, flânant par-ci et par-là dans la maison, tandis que Draco dormait toujours à l'étage. Douché de frais, tout de noir vêtu, le jeune Auror attendait calmement ses professeurs qui devaient arriver au cours de la journée - le vampire plus probablement en soirée, était donné qu'il ne supportait sans doute pas le soleil, comme la plupart des races de son espèce. Les deux autres professeurs n'avaient pas écrit pour spécifier à quelle heure ils arrivaient, mais il avait jugé préférable de se tenir prêt à les accueillir. Déjà, les chambres avaient été aménagées pour eux et Dobby n'attendait que leur arrivée pour ranger leurs affaires dans les commodes. Désormais attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, Harry sirotait un café, attendant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ afin de prendre les nouvelles de la journée. Rassuré de voir que les jours précédents aucune mention n'avait été faite de son apparition sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Draco, il avait balayé ce souci d'un revers de la main... ce qui s'avéra être une erreur lorsqu'un hibou moyen duc au plumage ébène pénétra dans la cuisine, laissant tomber un exemplaire du journal devant lui et faisant apparaître le gros titre – gros titre qui lui fit recracher sa gorgée de café :

_**Le Survivant, adoptant ?**_

En dessous, une photo (amateur très certainement) le représentait lui-même avec Draco sur les épaules tandis que tous deux riaient. Les yeux de Harry se mirent à courir follement sur les lignes qui s'étendaient au-dessous.

« _Lors d'une apparition __sur le_ _Chemin de Traverse mardi dernier, soit le vingt-sept décembre, Harry Potter aurait été vu en compagnie d'un petit garçon de six ans, __dont les traits du visage l'apparentent sans doute possible à la famille Malfoy. Quand on pense au précédent passage du Survivant sur cette même allée de boutiques, en compagnie cette fois de nul autre que Draco Malfoy (une photo de lui et Draco, cette fois-ci, s'animait à droite_ _de cette phrase, le blond le tenant contre lui.), on en vient à se poser des questions. L'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-pur de ce pays ayant __disparu_ _pendant plus de trois ans et ayant __réapparu_ _dernièrement aux côtés du jeune Auror récemment confirmé, Harry James Potter, nous nous sommes posés certaines questions. Ce jeune garçon dont nous ignorons encore le nom aurait-il été la cause de ce départ précipité ? Et si oui, pourquoi être __parti_ _ainsi, plutôt que de présenter fièrement son fils – si c'est bien le sien, ce dont on ne doute pas, désormais – à la communauté sorcière ainsi que la mère du petit ? Des questions __auxquelles_ _tous espèrent une réponse. Le retour de Draco Malfoy parmi nous, se présentant sans honte au bras de Potter nous a fort étonné__s. Après tout, qui aurait vu ces deux sorciers ensemble un jour ? L'un fils de Mangemort, et l'autre combattant ouvertement Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom et ses sbires. Nous avons cependant préféré attendre avant d'en parler – et pour de bonnes raisons si nous pensons à ce que nous avons découvert il y a deux jours! Tout pour dire que nous avons de fortes raisons de penser_ _que, d'après ses agissements, Harry Potter serait en voie pour __d'adopter_ _le fils de son petit ami. Malheureusement, lorsque nous sommes arrivé__s_ _sur les lieux mardi dernier, Potter ne s'y trouvait plus, de ce fait nous avons interviewé plusieurs personnes affirmant les avoir vu__s_ _et/ou leur avoir parlé. »_

_-« Nous l'avons vu plusieurs fois, mon mari et moi, passer_ _devant nous avec le petit Malfoy. Aucun doute sur ses agissements, Potter se comportait exactement comme un père... » nous affirmait il y a quelque jours Karine Amnell._

_-« Potter est très conciliant avec lui, il le laisse faire à peu près n'importe quoi et est très attentionné, rien à voir avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas l'habitude de le côtoyer tous les jours, sachant le comportement de l'enfant d'un bout à l'autre » disait à son tour une jeune femme qui a préféré_ _ne pas nous révéler son nom._

_Et nombreux encore sont ceux qui nous ont affirmé dans leurs propres mots ce comportement paternel entre Potter et le nouveau petit Malfoy. Les jours à venir nous en apprendront_ _peut-être plus vis-à-vis __du_ _nouvel_ _héritier de la très connue famille de Sang-pur et du célèbre Garçon-qui-A-Survécu!_

_Votre reporter_

_Erness Pion._

Harry reposa lentement sa tasse qu'il avait maintenue en suspension tout au long de sa lecture. Mais qu'est-ce que racontaient encore ces foutus journalistes ? Tout pour faire couler le plus d'encre possible! Soupirant, il se leva, l'appétit coupé. Dobby arriva à cet instant et nettoya rapidement la table tandis que Harry sortait de la cuisine, la colère grondant en lui. Il allait – encore – avoir affaire à ce foutu journal. Pas que les critiques et les opinions le dérangent, mais le fait, lui, qu'on ne le laisse pas tranquille le dérangeait par contre! Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de petits pas descendant les escaliers avec la lenteur caractéristique d'un enfant encore endormi. Bien vite, la main du petit garçon apparut sur la rambarde et enfin, il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son bâillement. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre infernal et retombaient sur ses épaules dans un emmêlement effroyable. Ses petits yeux ensommeillés semblèrent presque bleus, alliés avec la couleur de son pyjama turquoise parsemé de petits lapins blancs. Mais plus que tout, Draco semblait épuisé. De petits cernes s'étaient installés sur son visage d'ange et il bâilla encore une fois avant d'apercevoir enfin Harry. D'un petit pas lent, le garçonnet se dirigea vers lui et tendit les bras vers lui dans une demande muette. Harry s'abaissa rapidement pour le prendre dans ses bras et Draco s'appuya contre lui, l'air fatigué.  
-B'jour, dit Draco en bâillant encore.

-Salut mon grand, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Harry, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la cuisine. Tu as faim ?

-Oui, ça va, répondit Draco. Et oui, je meurs de faim!

-Parfait alors!

Harry le déposa sur une chaise et s'en fut préparer une assiette pour l'enfant.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda le petit, avachi sur sa chaise.

-Près de dix heures, lui répondit Harry, gardant un oeil sur les oeufs qui cuisaient.

Draco bâilla encore.

-Ah, dit-il, soupirant. J'avais pas vu que le jour était levé...

-Il fait assez gris aujourd'hui, le soleil ne se montrera pas, donc il fait plus sombre. Mais de toute façon, les rideaux étaient tirés dans ta chambre...

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco en frissonnant.

Harry revint vers lui et déposa une assiette devant lui, emplie d'oeuf, toasts et de bacon. Draco sourit et prit sa fourchette dans son petit poing, engloutissant littéralement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry retourna au comptoir, s'affairant un bref moment. Revenant vers l'enfant, il déposa des verres devant lui, chacun rempli au quart d'une potion.

-Après avoir mangé, comme d'habitude...

Draco grogna et, la bouche pleine d'oeuf, demanda:

-Fuit ovlizé ?

-Tu m'as déjà posé la question, et je vais te répondre la même chose que l'autre jour: oui.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vais she fait vien!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est Severus qui l'oblige.

Draco grogna et continua de manger, l'air boudeur.

-Si c'était pas lui qui le disait..., dit-il d'un air agacé.

-Si ce n'était pas lui, je ne te les ferais pas prendre puisque je ne suis pas médicomage.

-Moi, je le serai! dit Draco avec un grand sourire. Enfin... Quand je serai de nouveau normal...

-Ça, je n'en doute pas. Et je suis sûr que tu deviendras un des meilleurs!

Draco eut un petit sourire timide et avala le reste de son repas, regardant ensuite les potions d'un air dégoûté.

-Bon, dit-il en soupirant. Ai pas le choix...

Et il les avala une à une avec un air nauséeux. Lorsqu'il reposé les verres, Harry vint les chercher avec un sourire.

-Une bonne chose de faite. Tu vas t'habiller maintenant ?

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Oui, dit-il. Tu viens avec moi ? Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les rideaux et je n'aime pas quand il fait noir.

Harry ne répondit pas et le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire, se dirigeant vers l'escalier par la suite. Draco poussa un soupir rassuré.

-On pourra retourner au magasin de sucettes au sel ? demanda Draco.

-Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas sortir d'ici... Mais tu les as déjà toutes mangées ?

-Heu..., pas encore, dit Draco. Mais... ça part vite, tu sais...

-On y retournera bientôt, mais pas aujourd'hui... Il y a des gens qui doivent venir cet après-midi.

-Qui ? demanda Draco, s'appuyant plus contre Harry tandis qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

-Je ne sais pas... Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit, mais je sais qu'il y a un vampire parmi eux.

Il déposa Draco sur son lit et s'approcha d'une des deux fenêtres, tirant les rideaux d'un coup sec. Draco se détendit aussitôt.

-Merci, dit-il en se levant pour aller jusqu'à son armoire.

Harry lui sourit et fit le tour du lit, ouvrant les rideaux de l'autre fenêtre avant se mettre à faire le lit, replaçant la couverture pourpre qui jurait avec la couleur des murs. Quand il eut fini, Draco était déjà habillé, son pyjama ayant été remplacé par un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur, une robe bleue tombant jusqu'à ses genoux et dépourvue de manche cachant partiellement ses habits Moldus.

-Tu es très bien comme cela, commenta Harry. (Il regarda sa montre) Bon, il faudrait que je vérifie si tout est prêt...

-Je le sais que je suis bien comme ça, dit Draco en souriant. Et toi, arrête de t'inquiéter pour les invités. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis!

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

-Je me fais faire la morale par un enfant de six ans. (Il poussa un soupir) Mais tu as raison... Ce qui ne m'étonne guère.

-Je suis un être parfait, donc, ce que je dis est toujours parfaitement vrai!

-Attention, tu ne passeras plus la porte tout à l'heure...

-Pfu! fit simplement le petit garçon. Je fais la moitié de ta taille et de ton poids! Alors tête gonflée ou non, elle l'est toujours moins que la tienne!

-Pfff, fais attention à ce que tu dis, répondit Harry avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Draco lui tira la langue. Harry rit doucement.

-On dira que tu t'avoues vaincu, tu n'as plus rien à dire...

-On répond aux idiots par le silence! expliqua sagement Draco.

-La pluie de tes insultes n'attaque pas le parapluie de mon indifférence... fit dignement Harry.

-Quelle réplique merdique! dit fièrement Draco. Ça ne vaut même pas deux noises!

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Je l'ai retrouvée plusieurs fois dans quelques bouquins...

-Parce qu'en plus, c'est du plagiat? Vraiment, tu me déçois, là!

-Ce n'est pas du plagiat. J'ai dis que je l'avais vue plusieurs fois dans des livres, pas que je l'avais prise dans ces bouquins!

-À partir du moment où tu l'as vue dans un livre et que tu la ressors, tu plagies! dit Draco.

Harry soupira.

-J'ai à faire à un gamin dont l'âge n'équivaut pas à sa sagesse...

Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et tourna les talons.

-Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ça me fatigue!

-Pour faire changement à ton état normal, ironisa Harry, lui emboîtant le pas.

Draco ne répondit pas et partit en courant. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, claquant derrière lui la porte pour ensuite aller se cacher dans les rayons. Harry soupira et secoua la tête, descendant pour sa part tranquillement l'escalier. Ne sachant à quelle heure ses professeurs allaient arriver, Harry se rendit au salon pour passer le temps. Chacun séparés de leur côté, le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en préoccupent. Ce fut finalement lorsque quinze heures sonna que le carillon de la porte d'entrée se répercuta dans toute la maison. Relevant la tête de l'épée qu'il polissait, Harry eut un sourire et alla soigneusement ranger la lame dans l'armoire vitrée qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée avant de sortir rapidement du salon pour aller ouvrir. Au même moment, tenant un épais livre de médecine en main, Draco sortit de la bibliothèque, l'air curieux. Harry ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir, ce jour-là.

-Sandra! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que... ?

Il la laissa entrer, tout en parlant.

-Que je suis ton professeur de danse ? Et bien si, je te le dis!  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis le prit dans ses bras.  
-Ravie de te revoir enfin! dit-elle. Et Joyeux Noël en retard!  
Elle lui tendit un petit paquet, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harry le prit, un peu gêné.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi... Mais t'aurais pas dû m'acheter un cadeau.  
Il referma doucement la porte, déposant le petit paquet sur une table tout près.  
-Bon, donne-moi ton manteau que je fasse un bon hôte!

Sandra le lui donna avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai aussi un cadeau pour Draco... Où est-il ?

-Ahem, je ne crois pas qu'il sera très approprié... dit Harry, accrochant le manteau de son amie sur un crochet.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? dit-elle. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je lui ai acheté! Et je suis sûre qu'il sera content!

-Même à six ans ?

Sandra écarquilla les yeux.

-Heu... oui, ça peut convenir aussi, mais... heu... six ans ?

-C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai plus tard... dit-il tandis qu'elle prenait place dans un divan et qu'il se retournait vers la bibliothèque, Draco se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant. Ah Draco! Sandra voulait te voir...

-J'ai entendu! répliqua le petit garçon, une sucette en bouche.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Draco miniature qui se trouvait devant elle. Harry sourit légèrement et s'assit face à elle.

-Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées en une semaine...

Mais Sandra se contenta de se lever et de se jeter sur Draco, le serrant contre elle.

-Qu'il est mignooonnnn! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

-Au nom de Merlin, marmonna Harry, se tapant le front du plat de la main. Sandra, lâche-le, tu vas l'étrangler...

-Mais non! dit-elle. Draco! Tu es A-Do-Rable!

Le petit garçon eut un sourire crispé.

-Hé! Mais c'est une sucette au sel! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Je vis dans un monde de dingues...

Il sourit à l'intention de son amie.

-C'est promis, je t'en achèterai la prochaine fois que j'irai sur l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sandra eut un rire amusé.

-Pas besoin! dit-elle. J'en ai tout un sac! Si tu veux, je t'en donnerai, Draco.

Le petit garçon lui fit un large sourire.

-Je veux! dit-il, ravi.

Sandra rit et le souleva dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi cette brique et viens avec moi dans le divan! dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Tu as besoin d'une main féminine pour arranger tes cheveux! On dirait une pelote d'épingles! Avec des cheveux aussi beaux, franchement, Harry! Tu pourrais t'occuper un peu mieux de lui!

-Mais je m'occupe très bien de lui! L'ennui, vois-tu, c'est que je n'utilise pas de peigne moi-même, ça ne sert strictement à rien... Alors un peu d'indulgence de mon côté!

Sandra leva les yeux au ciel et, d'un coup de baguette, transforma une posture en brosse à cheveux. Elle s'installa dans le divan, Draco sur ses genoux, et se mit à coiffer la longue chevelure de Draco.

-Bon... Et si vous m'expliquiez tout ça ? dit-elle, attentive à ce qu'elle faisait.

Harry s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, s'étirant.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Tu te souviens de cet état de fatigue perpétuel de Draco ? Eh bien tout a commencé par là. Son niveau d'énergie a continuellement baissé, si bien qu'il dormait tout le temps, qu'il ne mangeait plus rien et qu'il avait du mal à faire le moindre mouvement. Ça m'a inquiété et j'ai contacté Severus Snape - ce professeur que tu aimes _tant!_ Il a trouvé la situation alarmante, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Nous avons donc entamé un processus pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ce n'était apparenté à rien en particulier, aucune maladie. Finalement, Severus a découvert le problème : on drainait Draco de son énergie. Après quelques essais de potions, et plusieurs problèmes de santés, nous en sommes venus au dernier recourt: le rajeunissement. Ça fait déjà trois jours... Et si tu as lu le journal d'aujourd'hui, et bien je viens de t'expliquer toutes les fausses rumeurs.

-Oui, je l'avais lu, dit-elle. Et j'ai compris quand tu m'as dit qu'il avait six ans, ne t'inquiète pas...

Sandra sembla un peu absorbée par son activité puis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Tu me dis que vous l'avez rajeuni pour ne pas qu'il soit trop fatigué, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et que son niveau de magie soit stable à son énergie et à son âge.

Sandra fronça les sourcils.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il l'air si fatigué ?

Harry baissa son regard sur Draco, fronça les sourcils.

-Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer... Il faut dire que je le vois tous les jours et que tu toi, tu viens d'arriver, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué...

Il se tut, pensif.

-Je vais très bien, intervint Draco, fixant Harry d'un air indifférent.

-Oh, pour ça, je n'en doute pas que tu ailles très bien... Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'épuisement...

-Je ne suis pas fatigué, dit le petit garçon. Tout va bien...

-J'espère bien que tout va bien... Bon, Sandra quand tu auras terminé je te ferai visiter...

-J'ai presque fini, dit-elle en passant une main rêveuse sur la douce chevelure de Draco. Merlin... Comment est-ce possible d'avoir une toison aussi merveilleusement belle ? Je passerais bien des heures à les coiffer!

Draco eut un sourire, tout comme Harry qui le fixait pourtant toujours d'un air pensif.

-Ma mère aussi aimait bien faire ça, avoua soudain l'enfant. Elle le faisait pendant des heures... Du matin jusqu'au soir.

-Et ça ne te dérangeait pas ? demanda Sandra alors que Harry marmonna un « Y'a des parents bizarres... »

-J'avais pas vraiment le droit de me plaindre, dit simplement Draco.

-Oh... fit Sandra. Eh bien, tu me le dis si tu en as marre hein ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tu tiendras pas jusqu'à ce soir, de toute façon.

-Non en effet, je finis de démêler tout cela parce qu'un certain Mr Potter ne s'en est pas chargé, et je te relâche par la suite.

Draco hocha de la tête et attendit patiemment, le dos droit et le regard assez fixe. Un bâillement lui échappa à un moment et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Sandra démêla la dernière boucle et repassa une main dans les cheveux de Draco avec un certain regard envieux.

-Allez, file!

Draco descendit d'un bond et attrapa son livre en chemin. Sandra fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu me fais visiter ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

-Euh, bien sûr, allez, viens...

Harry l'entraîna à travers le hall, lui désignant la cuisine et la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Ils montèrent par la suite dans les innombrables couloirs.

-Tu n'as pas de bagages ? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'il lui désignait la salle de bain.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine de ne pas être entendue par Draco, elle se tourna vers Harry.

-On se moque des bagages, Harry, dit-elle. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul dans son coin à lire des livres pareils! Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant!

-Mais si ça l'intéresse, qu'est-ce qui j'y peux ? Et puis, sa mentalité d'adulte et d'enfant à fusionné...

-Justement! dit Sandra. Il n'est ni un enfant ni un adulte! Donc, il n'est pas bon pour lui qu'il se casse la tête avec ça! Une partie de lui-même comprend ce qu'il lit et une autre est totalement perdue! Tu parles d'un amusement! Le pauvre doit s'ennuyer à mourir, enfermé dans une bibliothèque avec, pour seule distraction, des encyclopédies aussi énormes que des briques!

Harry la regarda un moment, et se remit en marche.

-Dépêchons-nous un peu, je suis pressé de retourner en bas... Je viens de penser à quelque chose à propos de lui...

Sandra eut l'air interrogative un instant mais hocha de la tête.

-Et si tu veux toujours savoir, dit-elle, mes bagages sont dans ma poche! On n'est pas sorcier pour rien, après tout!

Harry sourit vaguement.

-Là, il y a ma chambre, et en face celle que Draco occupe en ce moment... Ensuite... (ils tournèrent au bout du couloir) une des chambres vides que j'ai préparées et au bout du couloir, il y a la tienne. Voilà... On retourne en bas maintenant ?

-Vas-y! dit-elle. Moi, j'aimerais déposer mes bagages! Ils sont petits mais ils sont lourds!

-Pas de problème...

Harry tourna les talons et revint d'un bon pas vers le salon. Lorsqu'il y entra, Draco ne s'y trouvait plus, mais la porte de la bibliothèque, elle, était ouverte. S'en approchant, Harry entra.

-Draco ?

Il y eut un bruit de page qu'on tourne puis d'un livre qu'on dépose sur le sol. Ensuite, des pas et Draco apparut au coin d'une des nombreuses rangées.

-Oui ? demanda l'enfant.

-J'ai eu une idée, va t'habiller chaudement et laisse un peu ton bouquin d'accord ? lui proposa Harry.

Draco sembla plus qu'étonné.

-Laisser mon... mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Tu verras, va t'habiller!

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, allant lui-même passer un manteau. Draco retourna près de son livre, y plaça un signet puis le rangea. Il sortit ensuite et alla chercher sa cape, ses moufles et son écharpe à l'étage.

-Voilà, dit-il en revenant.

Harry l'attendait dans le hall. Satisfait de voir qu'il n'attraperait pas un rhume, il l'entraîna vers la cuisine plutôt que de les faire sortir par la porte d'entrée, ouvrant par la suite la porte vitrée qui se trouvait dans la pièce et faisant sortir Draco dans l'immense jardin. Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe et perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

-Hmm, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait peut-être aller jouer dans la neige...

-Jou... Jouer ? s'exclama Draco, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Je n'ai fait ça que deux fois, par le passé, dit-il, pensif.

-Eh bien ça fera la troisième. Allez viens, fit Harry en lui prenant la main, on va faire un bonhomme de neige...

Draco sourit et le suivit, courant presque pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il eut rapidement une petite boule de neige dans les mains, essayant de la faire rouler maladroitement au sol. Harry le laissa faire s'occupant pour sa part de la plus grosse qui l'amena à s'éloigner dans le jardin pour avoir le plus de neige possible. Il avait déjà une bonne et grosse boule de neige tandis que Draco, lui, en avait juste la moitié. Il la poussait avec lenteur, la façonnant au fur et à mesure et la rendant aussi ronde qu'une boule de Noël. Harry revint donc vers lui, poussant son immense motte glacée devant lui, avant de s'arrêter tout près, soufflant.

-Alors, ce corps, comment va-t-il ?

-Il est encore trop petit, dit Draco, les joues rougies par le froid. Mais je m'applique!

Harry s'approcha de lui avec un petit sourire et s'accroupit.

-Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un jeu, ça n'a pas besoin d'être parfait...

Draco le regarda d'un air surpris.

-Mais je veux qu'il soit parfait! dit-il. C'est mon premier bonhomme de neige!

Harry lui sourit d'un air attendri et remonta son écharpe jusqu'au dessous de son nez pour le protéger du froid.

-Parfait, nous ferons le plus beau bonhomme de neige.

Draco eut un large sourire et continua de rouler sa boule tout en veillant à ce qu'elle soit bien. Au même moment, Sandra sortit, elle aussi chaudement habillée et les rejoignit.

-C'est mieux, dit-elle à Harry en lui souriant.

-Tu m'as disons... inspiré. Alors, tu viens nous aider à faire notre bonhomme ?

-J'ai apporté les accessoires! dit Sandra en sortant une écharpe, des branches, un balais, un bonnet, une carotte et des cailloux.

-Je te reconnais bien là, à penser aux petits détails qui sont tout de même importants!

Il reporta son regard vers Draco qui s'éloignait d'eux peu à peu, roulant toujours sa boule. Celle-ci commençait enfin à avoir une bonne taille, le petit garçon la roulant bientôt avec ses deux mains et devant pousser un peu plus fort pour la faire avancer.

-Tu veux de l'aide pour la ramener jusqu'ici Draco ? lui demanda Harry, élevant un peu la voix pour qu'il l'entende.

-Je veux bien! cria l'enfant, sa tête apparaissant juste au dessus de la boule.

-Bon sang! s'exclama Sandra. Je vais chercher mon appareil photo, j'arrive!

-Alors dépêche-toi! lui lança Harry, courant rejoindre Draco qui peinait à la tâche.

Sandra ne lui répondit pas: elle était déjà rentrée dans la maison.

Draco, lui, regardait Harry courir vers lui, lui souriant.

-Elle est bien ? demanda-t-il quand le brun fut à sa hauteur.

-Plus que bien! Elle est géniale! Allez, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour la pousser, tu m'aides ?

-Voui! dit Draco en posant déjà ses mains sur la boule.

Ils se mirent à pousser ensemble, allant droit vers la boule que Harry avait faite auparavant.

-Tu crois qu'il sera bien ? demanda Draco, aidant Harry à avancer tout en enlevant les imperfection que créait le déplacement de sa boule.

-Non je ne crois pas. Je suis sûr qu'il sera magnifique avec ce que Sandra nous a emmené en plus!

Draco eut un large sourire heureux.

-Tant mieux! dit-il. J'espère qu'il tiendra longtemps!

-Je pourrais lui lancer un sortilège de glaciation, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il ne fondrait qu'au printemps...

Sandra ressortit à ce moment de la maison, son appareil à la main.

-Oh, oui! s'écria Draco, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Un petit sourire vous deux! s'écria la jeune femme, attirant leur attention.

Harry et Draco se retournèrent vers elle.

Aussitôt, un flash les éblouit, Sandra riant en voyant la grimace qu'ils firent après.

-Je suis aveugle, là! s'exclama Draco.

-Heureusement, ça ne durera pas! On continue de pousser, on y est presque!

Draco hocha de la tête et se mit à pousser. Pendant ce temps là, Sandra attendait avec impatience que la photo sorte, celle-ci prenant tout son temps pour arriver. Ils arrivèrent enfin près d'elle, soufflant enfin.

-Bon, il faudrait faire la dernière...

-Je m'en charge! dit Sandra. Pendant ce temps là, amusez-vous et chargez-vous de mettre cette satanée photo en sécurité quand elle sortira de l'appareil!

Harry lui prit l'appareil des mains et alla simplement le déposer sur le coin du comptoir de la cuisine, ressortant rapidement à l'extérieur. Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste lorsqu'il fut de retour, il reçut une boule de neige.

-Hé! protesta l'enfant.

Il s'abaissa rapidement, en fit une autre et la lança en direction d'Harry, se mettant tout de suite à courir pour éviter les représailles.

Harry éclata de rire et se mit à courir également, un autre projectile en main. Draco se dépêcha de ramasser un peu de neige, courant en même temps pour éviter d'être une cible trop facile. Contre toute attente, Harry laissa tomber sa boule de neige et se métamorphosa subitement, piquant un sprint pour dépasser Draco sur qui il se jeta en douceur, après avoir fait un brusque crochet pour lui faire face, s'assurant que la couche de neige était assez profonde pour amortir sa chute. L'étalant sur le sol, il agita joyeusement sa queue touffue et lui donna un affectueux coup de langue, marque effective qui s'étendit sur plus de la moitié du visage du petit garçon que Harry s'était assuré de ne pas écraser sous son poids. Riant de bon coeur, Draco passa ses mains autour du large cou du loup et le caressa tendrement.  
-J'adore ta forme de loup! s'exclama Draco, son rire se faisant entendre dans sa voix. Tu serais un nounours idéal!  
Et pour prouver sa théorie, il frotta son visage contre l'animal, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Rapidement pourtant, il se mit à jouer avec, agitant ses mains près de son museau pour l'agacer et ébouriffant ses poils vivement. Harry poussa un grondement, rien de bien méchant, et se releva en bondissant, s'éloignant de Draco pour revenir à toute allure vers lui, le contournant et tournant autour de lui en aboyant. Draco sourit et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber dans la neige pour ensuite se relever et courir au plus vite pour s'éloigner. Harry aboya et se lança à sa poursuite, la langue pendante. Sandra, qui s'affairait à faire la dernière boule et non la moindre arrêta et se retourna vers eux, les regardant. Harry prit un peu plus de vitesse et, tête baissée, passa entre les jambes de Draco qui se retrouva sur son dos. Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise et s'accrocha vivement à lui, riant bien vite tandis qu'Harry trottinait fièrement avec lui. Ralentissant enfin le pas, le loup revint avec son cavalier à une vitesse plus modérée en direction de Sandra.

-J'ai fini la tête! dit la jeune femme en brandissant cette dernière.

Harry laissa redescendre Draco et se retransforma pour ensuite se laisser tomber au sol, haletant. Il sourit pourtant à Draco.

-Alors, on le finit ce bonhomme de neige ?

Le petit blond lui sourit et s'approcha de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-D'accord, dit-il, les yeux brillants.

Harry lui sourit et ils s'approchèrent de Sandra, l'aidant à hisser les boules les unes par-dessus les autres. Bien vite, le bonhomme fut formé, n'attendant plus que les accessoires pour être complet. Harry prit Draco dans ses bras et le hissa à la hauteur de la tête afin qu'il y applique l'écharpe, le bonnet et la carotte tandis que Sandra se chargeait des branches et du balai. Le petit garçon s'amusa à faire un large sourire au bonhomme, riant de son expression assez bête.

-On dirait Fudge! dit-il, riant aux éclats.

Les deux Aurors éclatèrent de rire tandis que Draco nouait l'écharpe violette au cou du bonhomme. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash les éblouit de nouveau, Sandra étant retournée chercher son appareil photo.

-J'ai demandé à Dobby de faire du chocolat chaud, dit-elle. Si ces Messieurs ont fini d'admirer leur oeuvre... Ils pourront se réchauffer!

-Il me reste une dernière chose à faire!

Harry sortit sa baguette après avoir déposé l'enfant au sol.

-_Glacium!_

Le bonhomme de neige fut entouré d'un halo bleuâtre pailleté d'argenté. L'effet magique sitôt disparu, on put apercevoir qu'une fine couche de glace avait recouvert leur oeuvre. Draco lui sourit et regarda son bonhomme avec fierté.

-Il est pas moche pour un premier! dit-il en attrapant la main d'Harry.

-Non, il est même très bien, répondit celui-ci avec que Draco l'entraînait à l'intérieur.

Le sourire du petit garçon s'agrandit et il sautilla joyeusement à côté d'Harry, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-Et si tu allais voir si Dobby a fini les chocolats ? proposa Sandra. Et profites-en pour lui demander quelques petits gâteaux, d'accord ?

Draco eut un sourire encore plus grand et, lâchant la main d'Harry, courut vers la maison. Sandra sourit et se tourna vers le brun.

-Tu vois ? dit-elle. C'est mieux que de le voir lire un pavé, non ?

-En effet..., acquiesça Harry avec un sourire. Ça devient une habitude chez toi de me donner des conseils, non ?

-Semblerait, dit la jeune femme. C'est douze gallions la consultation, tu en es conscient ?

-Étant un ami, je m'affirme le droit de ne pas à avoir à payer.

Il referma la porte derrière eux, se mettant à enlever sa cape, son écharpe et ses gants.

-Pfu! s'exclama Sandra. Arnaqueur!

Draco arriva alors en courant, toujours avec son manteau, son écharpe et ses gants.

-C'est prêt! dit-il.

Il voulut s'en retourner mais Harry l'attrapa rapidement et le ramena vers le, lui enlevant ses vêtements chauds également.

-Hé! se plaignit Draco, se débattant un peu.

-Attends un peu! Je vais t'enlever ça, ta cape est trempée!

Draco cessa de gigoter et laissa Harry le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Sandra sourit et se hâta de rejoindre le salon, préférant aller se réchauffer près de la cheminée.

-Et voilà, fit Harry, le délivrant enfin. Tu peux aller rejoindre Sandra, je vais aller pendre tout ça...

Mais Draco resta sagement près de lui.

-Le Draco de dix-neuf ans te remercie, dit-il après un petit moment.

Harry lui sourit et sortit de la cuisine, Draco le suivant toujours.

-Je sais, lui répondit Harry.

Draco sourit.

-Moi aussi, je te remercie, dit-il.

-Et bien si j'ai pu un peu te distraire, ça me fait plaisir.

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'ils revenaient vers le salon.

-Je comprends pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, quand j'étais grand, dit-il.

-Tu comprends bien des choses pour ton âge...

Il s'assied dans un fauteuil, Draco prenant rapidement place sur ses genoux tandis que Sandra leur donnait leur tasse.

-Quel âge ai-je ? demanda Draco. Je n'ai ni six ans ni dix-neuf... C'est normal, non ? Que je sache des choses plus compliquées ?

-Dans un sens, ça peut être normal, mais dans un autre, ça fait peur parfois...

-Je sais, dit Draco. A moi aussi, ça fait peur. J'ai parfois des pensées que je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

-Je crois bien que c'est normal... Du moins, d'après ce que Severus nous a dit l'autre jour...

-L'autre Draco les comprend, dit le petit, prenant un petit gâteau au chocolat. Mais il refuse de m'expliquer... Il passe plus de temps à dormir qu'autre chose...

-C'est parce qu'il est très fatigué...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Plus les jours passent et plus il dort...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter... Je veille tout de même sur lui comme je le fais avec toi...

Draco lui sourit et se lova contre lui, l'air fatigué.

-Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu, dit-il après avoir bu un peu de son chocolat.

Harry sourit d'un air attendri.

-Tu veux que je monte un moment avec toi ?

Draco hocha timidement de la tête. Harry le prit dans ses bras et se releva.

-Je reviens dans un instant, Sandra, lui dit-il, sortant du salon et se rendant à l'étage.

Draco s'accrocha à lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Dis..., fit le petit garçon. Tu m'aiderais à terminer ma transformation Animagus ?

Harry parut pensif un moment.

-Si tu veux vraiment la terminer, finit-il par dire, je veux bien t'aider...

-Oui, je veux! dit-il. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me suis arrêté. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne veux pas finir en chat... Mais bon... Ça peut être utile, d'être un Animagus!

-Ça peut être très utile pour se cacher... et plein d'autres choses! Et au niveau que tu es, ça ne devrait pas être très long...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco où la lumière du jour laissait pénétrer par la fenêtre une lumière blafarde.

-Tu crois ? demanda l'enfant, l'air intéressé.  
-Je ne crois pas, je le sais, tout simplement...

Draco lui fit un large sourire tandis qu'Harry le déposait dans le lit. Le brun lui enleva patiemment sa robe de sorcier, son pantalon et sa chemise pour lui passer son pyjama. Draco se laissa faire sans protester et se coucha ensuite confortablement dans son lit, Harry plaçant les couvertures sur lui avec attention.

-Tu viendras me réveiller avant qu'il fasse noir, hein ? dit le petit blond, l'air inquiet.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Harry, lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Je viendrai te réveiller pour dîner. En attendant, repose-toi...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et alla fermer les rideaux.

-NON! cria aussitôt Draco en se redressant. Laisse les rideaux ouverts!

Harry le regarda étonné, et les rouvrit calmement.

-Comment tu veux... Dors bien. Je vais laisser la porte ouverte.

Draco hocha de la tête et se recoucha, semblant soulagé.

-N'oublie pas de venir avant la nuit, dit-il, ses yeux se fermant déjà.

-Je n'oublierai pas, répondit doucement Harry, sortant à pas de loup de la chambre et retournant à l'étage.

Dès qu'il arriva, Sandra se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Il dort ?

-Oui, déjà. Jouer à l'extérieur l'a épuisé j'ai l'impression... Et il avait déjà l'air fatigué...

-Je sais, dit Sandra. C'est pour ça que j'ai semblé si sceptique quand tu m'as dit l'avoir rajeuni pour qu'il soit moins fatigué...

-Et pourtant, il dort beaucoup...

-Ah ? demanda Sandra.

-Mouais... Je vais devoir en parler à Severus quand il viendra...

-Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler ? demanda la jeune femme. Draco dort... Profite-en pour parler de sa santé... J'ai la vague impression qu'il n'aime pas qu'on s'y intéresse...

-Il n'aime pas ça, en effet, mais tu as bien raison...

Il s'approcha de l'âtre de la cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avant de s'agenouiller. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la tête de Severus apparut dans la cheminée.

-Quoi, encore ?

-Charmant, fit Harry, levant les yeux au ciel. Vous devriez venir, j'ai à vous parler.

-J'arrive, répondit l'homme d'un air las.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans la pièce, un sac à la main.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il, _encore ?_

Harry lui désigna un fauteuil pour qu'il s'assoie.

-Rien qui ne semble alarmant pour le moment. J'ai pensé vous en parler pendant qu'il dort... En fait, c'est justement pour cela... Il dort beaucoup. Trop même!

Severus leva un sourcil sceptique.

-Combien de temps dort-il ? Vous lui donnez peut-être des activités trop prenantes...

-Je ne crois pas que lui donner des livres à lire soit trop prenant... Il se couche très tôt et se lève assez tard. Et il fait une longue sieste pendant la journée... J'ai réussi à l'arracher de ses bouquins pour l'emmener jouer dehors, tout à l'heure...

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Il lit ? demanda-t-il, l'air pensif. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant...

Severus sembla plongé un instant dans ses pensées.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'il dort, la nuit ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment vérifié. La chambre est plongée dans le noir quand je vais dormir, et tout semble normal... De plus, s'il ne dormait pas la nuit, pourquoi se lèverait-il si tard le matin ? demanda Harry, semblant pensif.

-Parce qu'il attend qu'il fasse jour, répondit Severus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais quand il dormait chez moi, Draco ressentait toujours le besoin de se cacher en attendant que le jour se lève. Je l'ai parfois retrouvé dans des endroits très surprenants et j'avais beau le gronder... il s'obstinait à continuer!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai peut-être la réponse à cela... Et pour ce qui est de se cacher, je n'ai pas regardé ces deux derniers jours lorsque je me levais s'il était caché dans la maison... Mais une chose est sûre, s'il se cachait, c'était à l'étage.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda Severus.

-Parce que je l'ai vu descendre l'escalier le matin, donc il ne s'était forcément pas caché en bas!

-Il peut très bien remonter avant que vous ne descendiez, dit Severus.

-C'est une supposition également...

Harry se tut un moment.

-Vous avez dit qu'il faisait exactement la même chose que dans son enfance, qu'il lisait... Et s'il se cachait dans la bibliothèque, la nuit ? Ça expliquerait également le fait qu'il soit aussi avancé dans ce livre qui est deux fois plus gros qu'un dictionnaire!

-Lorsqu'il était chez moi, oui, dit Severus. Quand il était chez lui, non... Je me souviens l'avoir retrouvé dans une armoire de la cuisine, une fois...

-Il se cachait de son père.

-Je l'ignore, répondit Severus. Il se cachait sans arrêt. Même lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Durant sa première année, il m'est arrivé de devoir passer toute la nuit à le chercher...

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Et vous avez failli me prendre plusieurs fois dans les couloirs... Mais bon... Je maintiens ma supposition. J'ai eu l'occasion d'entrer dans un de ses rêves. Il revivait une nuit de son enfance et il m'a expliqué qu'il devait se cacher de son père, ou celui-ci le torturait. C'était un des petits jeux préférés de Lucius...

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Et le Draco de six ans pense que son père est en voyage... Et ignore quand il va revenir... Donc il se cache. « Au cas où »...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est ce que je crois. Donc... S'il se cache, il ne dort pas la nuit...

-Forcément! répondit Snape.

Harry poussa un léger soupir.  
-Je le surveillerai cette nuit, pour savoir si cette théorie tient debout... Sinon eh bien, il faudra chercher le problème ailleurs. Oh! Et, tout à l'heure, il m'a presque fait une crise pour que je ne ferme pas les rideaux. Est-ce que tout ça pourrait être lié ?

-Il a peur du noir, répondit Severus. Bien sûr, que c'est lié! Dans le noir, on ne peut pas voir si quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce...

-Et il a peur que son père surgisse brusquement au milieu de nulle part!

-Probablement, dit Severus. Vérifiez bien, cette nuit... et essayez... De ne pas lui faire peur.

-Dans le pire des cas, pour ne pas lui faire peur, je prendrai l'identité de l'homme-invisible.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Sandra avec un sourire entendu. La jeune femme pouffa, se mordant la lèvre.

-Vu son âge, je doute qu'il puisse réaliser ce à quoi il pense en parlant de l'homme-invisible, Harry, dit Sandra.

-Oh, je le sais bien, concéda Harry, mais tu te souviens qu'il nous a avoué avoir adoré recevoir la visite de l'homme-invisible quand il était enfant ? De toute façon, c'est en dernier recours...

Sandra sourit et hocha de la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Severus.

Il se leva et sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il était venu avec quelque chose.

-Tant que j'y pense, voici l'anneau pour Draco. Il n'est pas obligé de s'en servir, mais... Bon, il est là.

-Merci Severus, fit Harry, lui prenant l'anneau avec un sourire aimable. Il sera déçu de ne pas vous avoir vu...

-Il y a une réunion bientôt, dit l'homme. Nous nous verrons ce jour-là.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et s'arrêta.

-Harry, dit-il, faisant sursauter le jeune homme en l'appelant par son prénom. Je n'ai pas encore de preuve, mais... Il y a toutes les chances que... Enfin, que Narcissa soit la coupable...

L'Auror acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est étrange, mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas... Enfin, ces preuves, je sais que vous finirez bien par les trouver...

Severus hocha de la tête et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes dans la cheminée.

-Une bonne chose de faite... Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était un peu... familier ?

-Il doit s'inquiéter, dit Sandra.

-Comme je m'inquiète pour Draco... Mais disons qu'il m'a un peu surpris...  
La sonnerie de la maison retentit soudainement. Harry se leva aussitôt.

-Je reviens...

Il s'en fut aussitôt hors de la pièce, allant ouvrir la porte dans le hall. Remus se tenait devant la porte, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Salut Harry! dit-il.

-Remus!

Harry se jeta carrément sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Mais je t'en prie, entre! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

-J'allais très bien avant que tu ne massacres les os de mon corps... Et oui, le voyage était très bien... Mais transplaner n'a jamais été désagréable, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Oh, je vais très bien, pour ma part. Allez, donne-moi ta cape, que je te débarrasse...

Remus la lui tendit, non sans avoir enlevé trois petites valises miniaturisées. Harry l'entraîna au salon, sautillant pratiquement sur place, apparemment surexcité de ravoir le lycanthrope comme professeur. Remus souriait, amusé.

-Vas-tu te calmer ? demanda-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant de six ans sur les bras!

-De six ans ? Oh non, l'enfant de six ans dort à l'étage... Mais oui, je me calme, lui accorda Harry. Allez, viens t'asseoir. Sandra je te présente Remus. Remus, Sandra. Tu veux du thé ? Un verre d'eau ?

-Du thé, ça ira, répondit Remus.

Harry sortit un bref instant du salon, et revint presque aussitôt, se rasseyant à sa place.

-Dobby va apporter cela...

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller chercher Draco, intervint Sandra. La nuit tombe...

-Euh, oui...

Il se releva et sortit à nouveau du salon, remontant à l'étage et traversant rapidement les couloirs. Arrivant dans la chambre, il fut rassuré de voir le petit corps blotti sous les couvertures malgré l'obscurité qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce. S'approchant du lit, Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

-Draco ? demanda-t-il doucement.

À la grande surprise d'Harry, le petit garçon se réveilla en sursaut, semblant prêt à bondir de son lit. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, il se calma aussitôt et lui sourit.

-Ah, c'est déjà l'heure, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien... La nuit est en train de tomber et c'est presque l'heure du dîner...

Il le prit dans ses bras, le sortant du lit, quittant la chambre avec lui.

-Remus est en bas, l'informa-t-il.

-Remus ? s'étonna Draco. C'est un de tes professeurs ?

-Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre!

Harry les fit descendre l'escalier d'un bon pas. Draco eut un petit sourire et s'appuya contre Harry. Avisant le collier du brun, il le toucha de ses petits doigts.

-Dis... Il est où, le mien ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur ce que désignait l'enfant.

-Oh euh... Je l'ai ramassé la nuit où tu as dormi au sous-sol, enfin, le toi de dix-neuf ans... Il est dans ma chambre... Pourquoi ? Tu le veux ?

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Sandra et Remus discutaient tranquillement.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Enfin... L'autre Draco le veut.

-Je te le donnerai tout à l'heure.

Il s'assit, Draco toujours cramponné à lui. Remus et Sandra s'étaient tus à leur entrée, le lycanthrope souriant à l'enfant.

-Bonjour Draco, dit-il.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire timide, un peu craintif apparemment. Il se tortilla un peu sur Harry, regardant tout à tour les personnes présentes.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Sandra.

-Oui, répondit Draco. J'ai rêvé de renard des sables...

-Et du désert qui l'entourait ? renchérit Lupin.

-Oui, aussi, dit Draco. Mais j'ai préféré regarder le renard plutôt qu'un tas de sable.

-Je hais les déserts et leurs tas de sables... déclara Harry.

-Ah ? s'exclama Draco. J'aurais parié le contraire...

-J'ai dit les déserts, pas les oasis!

Draco pouffa et s'appuya contre lui pour ensuite descendre de ses genoux. Il s'approcha rapidement de Sandra et lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens avec moi chercher une sucette au sel ?

-Oh mais bien sûr!

Elle se leva rapidement et le suivit avec un « Et tu m'en donneras une ? »

-À condition que tu m'en donnes une des tiennes, répondit Draco dont la voix se fit entendre depuis les escaliers.

Sandra éclata de rire. Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Une vraie gamine...

-Au moins, Draco ne se sentira pas trop seul, répondit Remus. Cela fait longtemps qu'il est transformé ?

-Deux jours... Depuis le vingt-sept à vrai dire.

-Et tout se passe bien ? Pas trop de soucis ?

-Bah, il y a eu quelques soucis, mais j'ai fini par m'en sortir... Le seul problème qui est inquiétant, c'est qu'il semble épuisé. Je vais sans doute passer une nuit blanche, tout à l'heure, pour le surveiller. J'en ai parlé avec Severus, et d'après ce qu'on en a déduit, il ne dort pas...

Remus sembla étonné.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parles tout simplement pas ?

-Parce qu'il nie qu'il ne va pas bien... Il déteste parler de sa santé.

-J'en connais un autre qui fait pareil, rit Remus.

Harry grommela vaguement.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...

-À peine, se moqua son ancien professeur.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'un Draco et d'une Sandra grimaçants, tous deux une sucette en bouche.

-Ca a l'air infect ce truc! commenta Harry, grimaçant lui-même.

-Chest délichieux, dit Sandra. Une chois qu'on a paché le goût du chel...

-C'est justement le sel qui me dérange...

Sandra, tout comme Draco, n'y prêta pas attention. Bien vite, elle poussa un soupir satisfait.

-Fraise! dit-elle à Draco.

-Caramel, répondit le blond.

-N'en mangez tout de même pas trop... Dobby va bientôt faire le dîner. Vous avez une préférence ?

-Peu m'importe tant que c'est bon! répondit Sandra.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'asperges, dit-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils changèrent de sujet de conversation alors que le temps filait. Dobby finit par venir les trouver, leur annonçant que le dîner était servi, et ils passèrent à table. Sandra s'était installée aux côtés de Draco et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Le petit garçon lui répondait avec des rires et des sourires et, quand elle en vint à lui parler d'une chanson sorcière, il entama avec elle le refrain bien connu des enfants sorciers.

-Eh bien, tu avais raison Remus, au moins elle pourra le distraire, commenta Harry, occupé quant à lui à parler avec son ancien professeur.

Le lycanthrope sourit et interrompit Draco et Sandra pour leur signaler qu'ils avaient oublié le passage sur les gobelins.

-Moi, je le savais, dit Draco. Mais j'arrive jamais à le faire... Ça va trop vite!

-Et bien, avec un peu de pratique, tu pourrais peut-être le réussir, non ?

-Oh, j'ai déjà pratiqué plein de fois! Mais pas moyen... Je m'emmêle à chaque fois!

-Moi aussi, avoua Sandra.

-Bah, continuez la chanson alors, ce n'est qu'un petit couplet...

Draco sourit et continua de chanter avec Sandra. Alors qu'ils terminaient le dîner dans cette ambiance, Remus et Harry s'étant finalement joints à eux, le carillon d'entrée résonnant à nouveau. Harry s'excusa et sortit de table, allant rapidement ouvrir. Tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte, il entendit très nettement la voix de Draco chanter rapidement et avec quelques hésitations:

-_Et les gobelins, fiers gobelins gobant argent, co__mptant monnaie ! Ils vivent dans les cavernes, gobelins, gobant le sang d'argent. Avant sauvages_ _maintenant fort sage__s, gobelin gobant la monnaie d'argent. Ils font des guerres, les gobelins, gobelins suceurs de sang ; de sang d'argent. Ils veillent sur nos coffres les gobelins, gobelins gobant les pièces d'argent. Mais attention, sorciers rusés et aventuriers, n'essayez jamais de voler, sorciers rusés et aventuriers, un gobelin gobant les sang d'argent, aimant les pièces, les pièces prises dans votre sang. Ils vivent dans les cavernes, gobelins, gobant le sang d'argent._

Il sourit, chantonnant l'air de la chanson, et ouvrit la porte, alors que la sonnerie se faisait entendre pour une deuxième fois. Quand il ouvrit la porte Harry oublia tout de suite la voix chantante de Draco. Il oublia même qu'il était sur le seuil de la maison, subjugué qu'il était par ce qu'il se tenait devant lui. Il était vêtu d'un sombre et somptueux costume de soie noire, ses long cheveux bruns bouclés retenus en un simple catogan. Un chapeau digne des plus grands gentlemans était posé sur sa tête et ses yeux verts le dardaient avec une sorte de désir animal. Il respirait la classe et la sauvagerie mêlée, la ruse et la brusquerie, la chasse et la mort. Mais il était plus beau que toutes les statues grecques du monde. La mort magnétique personnifiée. Quiconque le voyait passer était conscient qu'il apporterait l'éternel repos, mais personne n'aurait la force de le repousser. Bien au contraire.

Le vampire eut un sourire face à l'air hypnotisé d'Harry.

-Enchanté, Mr Potter, dit-il d'une voix chaude. Alexius Pendaris.

Et il s'inclina légèrement, souriant. L'information prit quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Harry. Revenant sur terre, il se secoua et réussit à lui sourire.

-Enchanté, fit-il, inclinant légèrement la tête et s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. Mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Harry...

Le vampire hocha de la tête et entra. De la cuisine, Draco riait sous les efforts de Sandra pour prononcer le couplet sur les gobelins.

-Allez! J'y suis arrivé, moi! disait-il, plus qu'amusé.

Harry eut un léger sourire en les entendant, mais retourna son attention sur Alexius.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Mouvementé, dit le vampire d'un air amusé. Mais oui, il a été... excellent...

L'homme regarda d'un air sournois la rue qui s'étendait derrière lui, passant un mouchoir de dentelle sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Je vois que j'interromps une petite réunion de famille ?

-Pas vraiment non, mes deux autres professeurs sont arrivés, et ce sont de vieilles connaissances alors ils s'amusent bien...

-Et l'enfant ? demanda le vampire.

-Il vit ici.

-On ne m'avait pas parlé de lui, dit simplement Alexius, enlevant sa cape et son chapeau d'un mouvement gracieux.

-On vous avait parlé d'un certain Draco Malfoy ?

-Oui, dit le vampire.

-Eh bien c'est lui...

-Oh, fit simplement Alexius.

-Enfin, il y a eu quelques problèmes ici ces derniers jours... C'est une longue histoire...

Le vampire hocha de la tête.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit Alexius. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller ailleurs que dans ce hall ?

-Hmm, en effet, ce serait plus décent. Vous voulez que je vous présente les autres, ou je peux allez vous montrer votre chambre à l'étage...

-À l'étage ? s'horrifia l'homme. Que diable, non, pas là!

Harry se passa une main sur la nuque, avisant sa gourde.

-Ce petit…détail m'était sorti de la tête. Je pourrais vous arranger ça en un tournemain...

-Je l'espère, dit le vampire.

-Suivez-moi, lui intima simplement Harry, se dirigeant vers la porte du sous-sol.

Alexius hocha de la tête, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil vers la cuisine.

-Il y a un hybride, dans cette cuisine, dit-il. Qu'est-il, exactement ?

-Un lycanthrope, lui répondit Harry alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier de pierre, des torches s'allumant sur leur passage. C'est un vieil ami de mes parents, le seul encore vivant et Dumbledore a cru bon de le prendre comme professeur.

-Ça non plus, ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit Alexius. Vous vous étendez trop... Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment il est né ni son groupe sanguin... Je vous demandais juste son espèce.

-Hmm, désolé.

Ils débouchèrent dans le hall circulaire. Harry ouvrit une porte et pénétra dans une pièce glaciale plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. D'un coup de baguette, Harry alluma les chandelles, découvrant une sombre chambre.

-Je pensais que vous aviez les bases de la magie sans baguette, dit le vampire.

-J'ai les bases, mais je ne m'en sers pas assez souvent pour m'en servir aussitôt que le besoin s'en fait sentir.

Alexius hocha de la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vais défaire mes bagages... Vous pouvez remonter, je trouverai le chemin de moi-même.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas, déclara Harry, sortant de la pièce et remontant rapidement à l'étage.

À peine fut-il arrivé dans le couloir qu'il entendit Draco et Sandra chanter à pleins poumons:

-_Et moi pendant c'temps là, j'tournais la manivelle. Et moi pendant c'temps là je chantais dans les bois. La la la la la la!_

Harry sourit et revint dans la pièce, les regardant d'un air amusé.

-Il est là ? demanda Sandra en arrêtant de chanter.

-Oui, Alexius est arrivé. Charmante rencontre. Un peu glaciale, mais charmante...

-Charmante dans quel sens ? demanda Sandra.

-Tu dois tout de même connaître un peu les vampires, ma chère...

Draco s'était lui aussi tu, raide comme un pied de chaise sur son siège.

-Oui, je les connais, dit Sandra, les yeux brillants. Et c'est pour ça que je demande: Charmante comment ?

-Tu verras bien assez vite... Et ne te débrouille pas pour rendre jaloux Blaise!

-Je ne veux pas rendre jaloux Blaise, dit Sandra. Mais bon, que je sache, regarder n'est pas interdit...

-Allons, un peu de calme, les jeunes, intervint Remus.

-Les jeunes ? Tu t'exclues donc du lot 'Mus ? demanda Harry.

-Il faut bien, dit-il. Avec vingt ans de plus, je dois bien avouer que je suis le plus vieux...

-Le plus vieux des jeunes, intervint la voix chaude et suave d'Alexius. J'ai 541 ans.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte, semblant surpris pour la plupart, à l'exclusion de Harry. Draco trembla légèrement sur sa chaise et en descendit. Il contourna la table et alla dans le salon à toutes jambes. Harry le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, mais finit par secouer la tête et interpella Dobby qui faisait la vaisselle dans un coin de la cuisine.

-Débarrasse la table, tu veux ? déclara-t-il, se levant.

Dobby hocha de la tête et se mit au travail pendant que les autres se levaient et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon. Arrivé là-bas, Sandra se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-Draco ? appela-t-elle. Viens un peu! J'ai ton cadeau de Noël à te donner!

L'enfant rouvrit timidement la porte et osa jeter un coup d'oeil dans le salon.

-Mon cadeau ?

-Oui, ton cadeau, dit Sandra.

Draco sembla hésiter.

-J'arrive, dit-il.

Il retourna dans la bibliothèque et on entendit un livre se fermer pour ensuite être remit à sa place. Draco revint de la bibliothèque, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha aussitôt de Sandra et sauta sur ses genoux avec un sourire.

-Alors, où est-il ?

-Dans ma poche! répondit la jeune femme.

Elle farfouilla dedans et l'agrandit rapidement, une longue boîte recouverte d'un papier vert apparaissant. Draco s'empressa aussitôt de le saisir et se mit à le déballer à gestes fébriles, curieux de savoir ce que renfermait la longue boîte. Il poussa un cri ravit en découvrant un puzzle de New York.

-Oh, merci! cria Draco en se jetant dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci éclata de rire.

-Allons, allons, ça me fait plaisir!

Draco sauta pratiquement de ses genoux pour aller vers Harry.

-Tu as vu ? demanda-t-il. C'est la vue qu'il y a depuis le pont de Brooklyn!

Harry le prit sur ses genoux et fixa la ville présentée sur la boîte.

-Oui, c'est bien cette vue...

-Et regarde, là! On peut même voir... La banque!

-Il y a beaucoup de banques à New York...

-Oui, mais celle-là... enfin, peu importe, dit rapidement Draco.

-Hmm, ouais, je vois l'allusion. Et si tu le commençais ?

-Maintenant ? demanda Draco. Non, il n'y a pas assez de lumière! Il faut faire ça de jour!

-En parlant de lumière... Il commence à ce faire tard, il faudrait que tu ailles dormir...

-Dor... Dormir ? demanda Draco. Heu... je... Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil – pour la vingtième fois dans la journée lui semblait-il – Draco dans les bras et disparut de la pièce avec un « Ça ne sera pas très long... » Draco fut soudainement bien silencieux, immobile comme la pierre tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier en direction de sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

-Severus est venu tout à l'heure, lui dit Harry, pour combler le silence.

-Ah ? demanda Draco.

-Oui, il m'a donné ton anneau.

-Ah, oui, l'anneau, dit Draco. Je le mettrai demain.

-Oh, mais tu n'es pas obligé... Il a dit que c'était facultatif mais qu'il avait tout de même réussi à l'obtenir...

-Ce serait dommage qu'il ait fait tous ces efforts pour rien, dit Draco, se tendant quand ils entrèrent dans sa chambre.

-Oui, mais bon, c'est toi qui décides...

Harry le déposa dans son lit et le borda tendrement.

-Je sais, dit Draco en attrapant les bords de sa couverture.

-Tu veux que j'allume une veilleuse ?

-Une... Une veilleuse ? demanda Draco. Non, non, pour quoi faire ?

-Oh, pour rien, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait très sombre dans cette chambre... Mais si tu n'en veux pas...

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit, Draco.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit Draco d'une petite voix.

Celui-ci sourit et sortit tranquillement de la chambre, retournant au rez-de-chaussée. Là, l'ambiance s'était légèrement refroidie, Sandra essayant de faire la conversation sans toutefois y arriver. Alexius lui répondait rarement et toujours froidement tandis que Remus rêvassait en regardant la cheminée. En entrant, Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel voyant la _fabuleuse_ animation qui régnait.

-Voilà, il est couché, dit Harry.

-Mais il ne dort pas, l'informa Remus, ses yeux dorés posés sur le plafond.

-Je sais qu'il ne dort pas, et je ne dormirai pas de la nuit non plus pour régler ce problème.

-Assommez-le, il dormira, dit calmement Alexius.

-Charmant, grommela Harry.

-Radical, surtout, répondit le vampire en souriant. Soit dit en passant, votre entraînement commencera demain à l'aurore... Soyez à l'heure devant votre salle d'entraînement.

-J'y serai, concéda Harry, son regard fixé sur Remus qui observait toujours le plafond. Remus, tu le surveilles pour rien, je sais qu'il finira par sortir de son lit et aller se promener je ne sais où...

-C'est déjà fait, dit Remus. Il marche nerveusement de long en large. Il tend l'oreille. Il angoisse beaucoup. Il a très peur... Il murmure.

-Si Lucius n'était pas déjà mort, j'irais l'assassiner encore une fois! gronda Harry, tendant l'oreille pour voir s'il pouvait également discerner quelques bruits.

-Et je t'y aiderais volontiers, dit Remus. Il est terrifié. Il dit qu'il ne doit pas dormir... Et s'il venait jouer cette nuit et qu'il n'était pas caché ? Pourrait-on l'empêcher de le punir ? Non, personne ne peut lui barrer la route... Personne, sauf... Une bonne cachette, il doit trouver une bonne cachette...

-C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu... Merci. Fais autre chose que de l'écouter ou tu vas devenir dingue...

-C'est ce gosse qui est dingue, dit Alexius en regardant le plafond. Une partie de lui-même sait que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais l'autre partie ne l'écoute pas... Il panique trop...

-C'est parce qu'il a deux personnalités, dit simplement Harry.

-J'avais remarqué, dit Alexius, ironique.

-Je n'en doute même pas, répliqua simplement Harry.

-Bon! s'exclama Remus. Suffit les remarques ironiques, je vais me coucher! La pleine lune ne date pas encore assez et je suis épuisé! Sans compter que demain, une lourde journée nous attend! Et pour toi, une lourde nuit!

-Tu connais la maison, je n'irai donc pas te montrer. C'est la porte au tournant du couloir, après ma chambre.

-Ok, dit Remus. Bonne nuit à tous!

-Bonne nuit Remus, lui souhaite Harry, en le regardant partir avec un sourire.

-Je vais aller me coucher aussi! s'exclama Sandra. De toute façon, je ne ferai rien de bon si ce n'est raconter des stupidités! Et plus vite l'homme-invisible rendra visite à Draco, mieux ça vaudra pour eux deux! A demain, Ry! À vous aussi euh... Alexius!

-Dors bien, Sandra...

Elle sortit, laissant Harry et le vampire seuls. Un silence pesant se fit sentir entre eux.

-Je crois que je vais y aller aussi, déclara finalement Harry. J'ai des choses à faire...

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Alexius. Pourrais-je...

Il marqua une hésitation.

-Pourrais-je avoir les clefs de la porte d'entrée ? Il me faut... profiter de la nuit...

-Il n'y a pas de clef, elle se verrouille et se déverrouille automatiquement lorsque quelqu'un qui habite sous se toit décide de rentrer et pénètre sur le perron. Vous n'aurez aucun problème.

-Parfait, dit Alexius. Sur-ce, bonne nuit, Harry...

-On verra, fit simplement celui-ci. Bonne nuit ou plutôt bonne chasse Alexius.

Il sortit de la pièce, montant rapidement l'escalier, les flammes de l'âtre se réduisant considérablement juste après, jusqu'à devenir une myriade de braises rougeoyantes. Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, il perçut la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement, aucun pas ne se faisant entendre à l'extérieur. Un étrange frisson le parcourut, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Draco ne tarderait sans doute pas à sortir une fois qu'il se serait couché... Il fit exactement comme d'habitude. Il se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama, éteignit les lampes – non sans avoir sorti sa cape d'invisibilité – et se coucha, attendant et écoutant attentivement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure environ, il entendit un petit pas feutré traverser le couloir, se dirigeant droit vers le rez-de-chaussée. Attendant encore quelques minutes, Harry ressortit de son lit, se saisit de sa cape qu'il n'enfila pourtant pas, prit sa baguette et sortit à nouveau de sa chambre. Les ténèbres régnaient dans toute la maison, aucun son ne se faisant entendre. Avec une certaine difficulté, Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, lançant un sort de silence à ses pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit en marchant. Se mettant calmement à la recherche de Draco, il fit quelques détours par les couloirs de l'étage, vérifiant qu'il ne déambulait pas par-ci par-là dans le coin. Il finit par descendre d'un pas incertain, craignant de louper une quelconque marche. Pas qu'il ne connaissait pas bien la maison, mais à la moindre erreur, il pourrait effrayer Draco et qui sait ce que celui-ci ferait par la suite ? La question était surtout: Où le petit garçon pouvait-il bien être? Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le rez-de-chaussée, il maudit cent fois Remus d'avoir des sens si développés! Continuant ainsi son avancée, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidé à commencer par là. Entrant dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il s'approcha des armoires situées près de la grande porte vitrée qui laissait entrer la lumière du croissant de lune brillant de le ciel étoilé. Il les ouvrit avec autant de discrétion que possible, marmonnant un _lumos_ chaque fois pour vérifier que le petit garçon ne s'y cachait pas. Sa vérification terminée, il tourna dos à ce côté de la cuisine et alla vérifier sous la table, puis derrière les rideaux de la fenêtre, sans aucun succès. Soupirant aussi discrètement que possible, Harry entra dans le salon, éteignant sa baguette. Il faillit s'insulter à voix haute quand il se rappela du sort de visibilité nocturne et se le lança, la pièce lui apparaissant soudainement très claire. Il se mit donc en quête de Draco, déposant au passage sa cape sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, se mettant à fouiller la pièce de fond en comble. Et sans surprise, il n'y avait rien. Quel que soit l'endroit où se trouvait Draco, il était bien caché...

« _Lucius, je t'emmerde!_ » pensa Harry, continuant à chercher le fils de ce dernier.

Il se tourna lentement vers la bibliothèque, espérant que Draco n'était pas allé se cacher plus bas encore. S'approchant doucement de la pièce, il tourna silencieusement la poignée et poussa doucement la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui, se retrouvant plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune respiration ni même manifestation d'une présence humaine. À pas de loup, son regard regardant tout autour de lui, il se mit à avancer lentement, commençant à chercher entre les rayons. Il entra dans la première allée qu'il vit et alla jusqu'au bout avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien dedans. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et se referma discrètement. Jurant, il se retourna brusquement et revint rapidement vers l'entrée, sans s'inquiéter du bruit qu'il aurait pu faire à marcher aussi rapidement, le sortilège de silence toujours en fonction sur ses pieds. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir la silhouette de Draco disparaître de l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Soupirant, Harry se précipita derrière lui, non sans saisir au passage sa cape d'invisibilité. Il entendit très nettement les pas de Draco dans l'escalier, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Définitivement, le sous-sol ne le tentait pas! Le suivant, quoique plus lentement, Harry remonta lui aussi à l'étage, oubliant que le temps passait peu à peu, bien décidé à attraper l'enfant. Sans sort de camouflage, Draco parvenait très bien à étouffer le bruit de ses pas et de sa respiration.

« Il a l'habitude », pensa amèrement Harry.

Ce fut à l'intersection d'un couloir qu'il perdit sa trace, scrutant les profondeurs des ténèbres, mais sans succès. Poussant un grognement d'agacement, Harry se dirigea vers le fond du couloir, espérant y trouver le petit garçon. Il dut au moins tourner deux fois en rond, devant se rendre à l'évidence que Draco avait encore disparu, à son plus grand dam! Grognant contre les mauvaises habitudes, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco: Le petit y était peut-être retourné, partant du principe qu'on ne fouille jamais deux fois la même pièce...

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retraverser quelques couloirs et pénétrer dans la chambre du petit, son regard scrutant les coins obscurs. Il s'approcha du lit où les couvertures étaient sans dessus dessous, constatant que ce qu'il cherchait n'y était pas, pas plus qu'en dessous... Il tourna les talons et se mit à fouiller les placards et les armoires susceptibles d'accueillir un enfant de six ans. La chance n'était toujours pas avec lui, Harry se tourna vers la penderie puis vers les lourds rideaux des fenêtres qu'il avait tirés un peu plus tôt... Constatant finalement qu'elle était déserte, il sortit et se retourna vers le chambranle de la porte, y lançant un sortilège. Ainsi, si quelqu'un y entrait à nouveau sans qu'il n'ait retiré le maléfice, il le saurait aussitôt.

Tournant les talons, il entra dans sa propre chambre. Il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il pensa à sa propre chambre, mais cela lui sembla presque logique. Draco, effrayé, ne viendrait-il pas chercher refuge auprès de lui ? Il fallait en tout cas l'espérer. Ouvrant la porte, il entra dans la pièce et vit tout de suite que son lit était vide. Il regarda en dessous, farfouilla les placards, et ne négligea pas non plus les rideaux pour ensuite regarder en haut de la garde robe. Définitivement non, Draco n'était pas venu trouver de l'aide auprès de lui. Poussant un soupir, Harry sortit et lança à sa porte le même sortilège qu'à celle de Draco, soupirant. Où diable le petit monstre s'était-il caché ? Toujours aussi silencieusement, il traversa le couloir et tourna à droite, s'arrêtant face à la porte de Remus. Et si... ? Priant pour ne pas réveiller son vieil ami, il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible, son sortilège de vision nocturne lui permettant – à sa plus grande joie! – de voir dans l'obscurité sans être obligé d'allumer quelconque lumière. Avec mille précautions, Harry pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité où la respiration de Remus se faisait lente et régulière, signe qu'il était profondément endormi. À première vue, Draco ne s'y cachait pas, mais il devait encore fouiller les placards et les armoires, ce qu'il entreprit de faire le plus discrètement possible. Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement en se rendant compte, après quinze minutes, que Draco n'était pas là. Il sortit donc de la chambre, lança encore une fois son sortilège et continua son chemin dans le même couloir, en direction de la chambre de Sandra, cette fois-ci. Il hésita avant d'y entrer, pratiquement certain que Draco n'y serait pas. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il valait mieux vérifier, et en finir avec cette aile de l'étage. Ouvrant la porte, il eut la surprise de constater qu'une multitude de chandelles étaient allumées et que Sandra, couchée dans son lit, bouquinait.

-Oh... Désolé, fit Harry, pas le moins du monde gêné. (Après tout, il avait passé plus de six mois dans un appartement avec elle, il en avait vu d'autres...) Je venais vérifier si Draco était ici...

-Toujours pas trouvé ? demanda Sandra, amusée.

-Non, mais je l'ai aperçu vaguement tout à l'heure... Bonne nuit Sandra.

-Bonne nuit, dit la jeune femme, se replongeant dans son livre. Et bonne chance.

Harry referma la porte, lança son sortilège, et reprit son chemin. Les couloirs semblaient plus sombres que jamais, comme si la nuit s'amusait à le narguer par ses ténèbres et décidée à ce qu'il ne trouve pas le petit garçon. Harry passa à la salle de bain, sans plus de succès. Pour la plupart des autres pièces qui se trouvaient à l'étage, toutes étaient verrouillées, alors il y avait très peu de chances pour que Draco y soit entré... Soupirant, il redescendit à nouveau. Par tous les dieux mais où se trouvait-il ? Il retourna à la cuisine qu'il refouilla, sans succès. Le salon lui offrit la même récompense. Restait, une fois de plus, la bibliothèque. Harry y retourna donc et prit la peine de soigneusement verrouiller la porte derrière lui de sorte à ce que Draco ne puisse pas ressortir. Il se mit donc par la suite à arpenter les rayons à la recherche du petit garçon. Il entrait dans la troisième allée lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de la porte tournée. Un petit gémissement plaintif se fit entendre, suivit d'un murmure.

-Pitié, non, pas ça!

Harry tourna brusquement les talons et retourna pratiquement au pas de course en direction de la porte où Draco s'acharnait toujours à vouloir l'ouvrir.

-Draco... souffla-t-il doucement.

Le petit garçon se raidit de la tête au pied et tomba à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés.

-Non, non, pitié, disait-il sans arrêt. Je vais recommencer, je vais bien me cacher... pitié, pitié...

Harry s'agenouilla tout près et l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

-Draco, calme-toi...

Le blond frissonna et cessa de marmonner.

-C'est Harry, détends-toi un peu, il n'y a pas de danger, ton père n'est pas là...

Draco trembla encore un peu et ouvrit des yeux terrifiés.

-Ha... rry ? dit-il, étonné.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Je te cherche depuis des heures...

-Tu me... Alors c'était toi ? C'était toi qui me cherchais ?

-Oui c'était moi... Ton père n'est pas ici et il ne reviendra sans doute jamais...

-Jamais ? demanda Draco, la voix vibrante d'espoir.

-Jamais, répondit Harry, réprimant un bâillement. Et si nous allions dormir un peu ? Tu as autant besoin de sommeil que moi...

Draco hocha négativement de la tête.

-Non, je ne... Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit-il.

-Draco, je parlais de venir dormir dans ma chambre...

Le petit garçon gigota un peu.

-Dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il. Avec toi ?

-Oui, avec moi... Tu aurais moins peur ?

Draco hocha vivement de la tête, se serrant contre Harry.

-Beaucoup moins! dit-il, l'air suppliant.

-Alors c'est entendu... Mais je veux que tu dormes, pas que tu retournes te cacher aussitôt que je me serai endormi!

Il se leva et déverrouilla la porte, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, Draco blotti contre lui.

-Je dormirai, dit Draco. Mais... tu veilleras sur moi, hein ?

-C'est... (Ils traversèrent le salon, Harry bâillant par la même occasion) C'est promis!

Draco sourit et appuya sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers. Arrivés à l'étage, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre et passa la porte, un frisson le parcourant alors que le sortilège qu'il avait lancé un peu plus tôt était toujours actif. Doucement, il glissa Draco dans son lit et le contourna, venant lui-même se glisser entre ses draps. Aussitôt fut-il installé que Draco vint se lover contre lui, poussant un petit soupir rassuré.

-Bonne nuit, Draco, lui souhaita Harry, fermant les yeux et ne s'embarrassant pas le moins du monde de la porte restée ouverte.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, dit Draco en se serrant encore plus contre lui.

Ils ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps avant d'atteindre le pays des rêves, tous deux accueillant avec satisfaction un peu de repos.

Le lendemain, quand Draco se réveilla, Harry n'était déjà plus là. Il sentit un instant la panique l'envahir, mais se relaxa en apercevant la lumière du jour filtrer à travers les rideaux. Il finit par refermer les yeux, prenant un peu plus de place dans le lit.

Au sous-sol, douché et habillé tout de noir – encore une fois – Harry, les cheveux encore trempés, attendait tranquillement qu'Alexius daigne se montrer, adossé contre la porte de la salle d'entraînement, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se rendormir. La nuit avait été effroyablement courte et, si ça n'avait pas été de la douche qu'il avait prise pour se réveiller un peu, la somnolence aurait sans doute déjà pris le dessus sur lui.

Regardant à nouveau sa montre, il soupira. À l'aube hein ? Ça devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'il attendait ici, à ne rien faire... En ayant marre, Harry se retourna vers la porte, donna le mot de passe en Fourchelangue et pénétra dans la salle, laissant la porte entrouverte. La salle de pierre froide resta telle qu'elle était. La seule différence fut le divan qui apparut dans un coin, près d'une cheminée où un feu crépitait, réchauffant déjà l'air glacial de la salle. Sans se faire prier, Harry alla s'y avachir, s'étendant de tout son long en soupirant, fermant les yeux. Si Alexius se présentait, il n'aurait qu'à le réveiller. En attendant, autant de reposer un peu... Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta étendu là à attendre. Mais il finit par s'endormir, d'un profond sommeil dépourvu de rêves. Rien n'aurait pu l'en sortir si ce n'est, à sa grande surprise, une main froide et douce qui caressait son visage et son torse dénudé par magie. Ouvrant les yeux, Harry tomba sur le visage de Alexius qui était très près du sien. C'étaient _ses_ mains qui se promenaient sur son corps... La respiration brusquement coupée, Harry se redressa, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'approcher d'avantage du vampire.  
-Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, alors qu'il faisait quelques pas tout en s'étirant.

-Assez pour remarquer que vous étiez plus... intéressant que je ne l'avais pensé, dit Alexius en s'asseyant noblement, dardant Harry de ses yeux félins. Je pense savoir qu'on vous a déjà appris la magie sans baguette passive... Voilà qui est dommage... J'aurais pris plaisir à vous offrir les... sensations que l'on doit prodiguer à un élève pour la première fois...

-On me l'a en effet appris, répondit Harry, frissonnant et croisant les bras sur son torse, peu sûr de lui devant le regard hypnotisant du vampire braqué sur lui.

Alexius eut un large sourire.

-Bien, dit-il. Alors... vous vous êtes donc lancé dans la pédophilie ?

-Qu... Quoi ? s'écria Harry, bouche bée devant ce que venait de dire Alexius. Ce serait bien la dernière chose que je voudrais faire!

-Allons, on ne me la fait pas, à moi! Ce doit être terriblement plaisant d'avoir un petit cul pareil à disposition...

Harry serra les dents et darda le vampire d'un regard brûlant de colère.

-Vous êtes répugnant...

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ce genre de penchant, que je sache, dit le vampire, amusé.

-Eh bien vous ne savez pas grand-chose alors.

-Je sais très bien que vous adorez le sentir se tortiller en dessous de vous, pervers!

-Donnez-moi seulement une preuve de cela, et je consentirai peut-être à vous croire, mais jusque là, je suis encore blanc comme neige à moins que je sois schizophrène, ce dont je doute.

-Vous en doutez ? Pas moi!

-Alors vous êtes bien le seul qui habite sous ce toit qui croit cela.

-Le seul ? Pas du tout! Le Lycanthrope l'a très bien senti.

-Laissez Remus hors de cette histoire! gronda Harry, élevant la voix.

-Mais il a tout à y faire... Lui aussi, il s'amuse avec le gosse, non? Après tout, vous êtes un pervers, donc...

Harry lui jeta un regard glaçant.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez exactement à faire, mais vous vous y prenez d'une manière ignoble...

-Tout comme ce que le lycanthrope et vous faites à ce pauvre enfant... Enfin, il ne s'en plaint pas, ce qui ne m'étonne pas... Quand on connaît la folie du père, on comprend que le fils partage les mêmes lubies...

-Oh, pas besoin de les connaître, vu ce qu'ils ont engendré, ce devait être des crétins... Mais je parlais de ceux de Draco, en fait... Bien entendu, sans cerveau, dur de suivre la conversation...

-Si je n'ai pas de cerveau, alors vous perdez votre temps ici, à ne rien faire.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Albus, mais il a le même niveau cérébral que vous... ça me fait penser... Vous avez passé de nombreuses heures avec lui... Alors, confortable, son bureau ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referma, la phrase de Draco lui revenant à l'esprit: « On répond aux idiots par le silence! »

-Mais suis-je bête, vous étiez plutôt sous le bureau...

-Vous me faites lever à cinq heures du matin alors que j'ai passé une nuit affreuse et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est raconter n'importe quoi. Vous ne voudriez pas tout simplement vous TAIRE ?

-Pourquoi, la vérité vous dérange, Potter ? Avouez que vous l'avez sucé pendant des heures! Ça explique les nombreux avantages que vous avez eus!

Harry ne rajouta rien, les nombreuses bougies qui volaient dans la pièce se retrouvant soufflés, les flammes qui grondaient toujours dans la cheminée héritant du même sort, plongeant l'Auror et le vampire dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

-Votre père aussi était un amateur de sucette... Amateur car il était nul à chier et parce qu'il adorait en faire...

Toujours aussi silencieux, il y eut un long moment où rien ne se passa... Avant que Alexius soit propulsé à cinq mètres dans les airs, plaqué contre un mur, la gorge prise dans un étau. Le vampire poussa un léger cri de stupeur et poussa une longue plainte de douleur.

-Vous êtes décidé à continuer ? demanda Harry, la voix grondante d'une fureur mal contenue.

Le vampire gargouilla quelque chose, incapable de parler à cause de la pression sur sa gorge. Harry le relâcha au bout d'un moment, le laissant s'écraser au sol sans aucun remord. Alexius respira un petit moment puis regarda Harry avec un sourire.

-Bien, dit-il. Je vous conseille de vous souvenir de cette sensation de colère car elle vous aidera pour apprendre la magie sans baguette combative...

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose, apparemment encore en colère. Alexius claqua des doigts et les lumières s'allumèrent sur le champ. Il regarda Harry et lui sourit.

-Vous êtes encore en colère ? Bien... Je tiens d'abord à préciser que ces insultes ne sont pas de moi mais d'Albus... Je ne vous connais pas du tout et pour vous mettre en colère, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de proche... Maintenant, gardez cette sensation de colère en vous et regardez cette cible...

Une photo de Voldemort apparut.

-Vous devez la faire brûler. Nous ne sortirons pas de cette pièce tant que vous n'y serez pas arrivé... Et sans baguette, bien sûr...

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction que lui indiquait Alexius et acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête, les yeux braqués sur la photo tandis qu'il écoutait le vampire parler. Voyant que son élève était concentré, Alexius alla s'installer dans le canapé, jambes croisées et regard braqué sur lui. Harry ne ferma pas les yeux cette fois-ci, mais ralentit considérablement sa respiration, faisant le vide en lui et braquant toute sa concentration sur la photographie.

-Tu essayes de draguer Voldemort ou de le brûler ? demanda Alexius.

Harry serra les dents et ignora la remarque, imaginant dans son esprit que l'image se mettait à flamber.

-As-tu déjà pensé à mettre des vêtements plus moulants ? Tu aurais un cul d'enfer, avec un pantalon de cuir.

-Et si vous vous taisiez en un peu ? lui proposa Harry, ne semblant pas vraiment là pourtant.

-Pour une fois que je dis ce que je pense... Mais concentrez-vous, Mr Potter, concentrez-vous... Nous discuterons de sport horizontal quand vous y serez arrivé...

Frissonnant, Harry sortit de son état de transe et tourna la tête vers Alexius, semblant bouche bée. Pourtant, à l'autre bout de la salle, la photo fut carbonisée et se transforma en cendres.

-Bien, dit Alexius. Maintenant que vous y êtes parvenu en vingt minutes, essayons de réduire ça de moitié... Nous ne sortirons pas d'ici tant que vous ne l'aurez pas fait en une seconde...

Et une autre photo de Voldemort apparut sur le mur. Harry se retint de soupirer, cherchant cette fois-ci un moyen plus rapide, sans être obligé de plonger dans une concentration aussi profonde.

-Je parie que vous criez comme un malade pendant l'acte sexuel...

Harry ne retint pas un soupir cette fois-ci et se frappa le front du plat de la main, relâchant tout contrôle sur lui-même, réduisant à nouveau la photo de Tom Jedusor en cendre...

À l'étage, Remus était attablé en face de Draco, parlant depuis un bon moment avec lui. Draco s'était déjà attaqué à son puzzle, concentré sur l'association des pièces.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va prendre longtemps, dit Draco. Il a les bases de la magie passive, mais va savoir si ce vampire va essayer de lui donner le contrôle tout de suite...

Étrangement, on entendit l'étrange bruit d'une déflagration, grandement étouffé par son éloignement... ou par une porte. Draco regarda vaguement vers le bas et sourit.

-Magie offensive, dit-il. J'aurais aimé voir Harry l'utiliser... Il devrait y arriver facilement...

-Probablement oui, vu le niveau qu'il avait déjà lorsque je lui ai enseignée... Ça m'a un peu surpris qu'il contrôle quelques sortilèges qui n'étaient pas du niveau de son année...

-Il n'a jamais été comme les autres, dit Draco en regardant sa moitié de puzzle.

-Non, tu crois ? fit Remus, moqueur.

-Je crois, oui, dit le blond en plaçant encore une dizaine de pièce. Mais je n'en ai jamais été sûr...

Il eut un sourire amusé et continua de placer d'autre pièce.

-Néanmoins, j'espère qu'ils auront vite fini... J'ai des potions à faire...

-Eh bien, tu peux toujours y aller, ils ne sont pas dans le laboratoire.

-Non, mais ils font tout trembler... Et la potion que je veux faire demande beaucoup de précision...

-J'ai plus l'impression que c'est Harry qui fait tout trembler...

-Oui, sans doute, dit Draco. Mais tout de même!

-Bah, avec le cours que j'ai à lui donner, on devrait pouvoir lui faire passer cette mauvaise habitude...

-Je pourrai y venir ? demanda Draco. Tout ça m'intéresse beaucoup.

-Nous verrons, tout dépend des cours...

-Je ne compte pas y participer! dit Draco. Juste écouter...

-Dans ce cas, oui, tu pourras y assister... Mais te tenir éloigné également dans certains... cours pratiques.

-Je resterai sagement dans un coin! promit Draco.

Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers Sandra qui lisait dans un coin.

-Sandra... La prochaine fois, prends moi un puzzle qui dépasse les 5000 pièces! Celui-là est presque fini!

-Ahem... Si tu veux mon grand, lui accorda la jeune femme avec un sourire, avant de se replonger dans son article.

-Et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un enfant de six ans qu'il faut me considérer comme simplet! dit-il. « Si tu veux mon grand »... Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis Draco... J'ai 19 et 6 ans... Ne l'oublie pas!

-Euh... fit l'Auror le regardant, bouche bée.

-'jour! fit une voix étouffée par un bâillement, Harry se laissant brusquement tomber sur une chaise et se servant un verre de jus d'orange, pour ensuite se beurrer un toast et prendre un bol de porridge.

-Hello, fit Draco en plaçant encore une quinzaine de pièces. Dis donc, t'as l'air d'un macchabée...

-Tu devrais avoir un meilleur langage, ne fit que simplement Harry, trempant son toast dans son verre de jus d'orange et le portant à sa bouche, ne semblant se rendre compte de rien.

-Mpfff, fit Draco. J'ai le langage que je veux, espèce de...

Draco s'arrêta soudainement.

-Hem... Faudrait que j'aille parler à Tonny, un jour, dit-il, pensif.

-À New York ? Humpf, ouais c'est ça... Quand tu pourras à nouveau transplaner!

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Je peux encore transplaner! dit-il.

Il se leva, rangeant les pièces de puzzle rapidement.

-Sur-ce... J'ai des potions à faire!

-Fais attention à Alexius, le prévint Harry. Il est d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse ce matin... Et fait à peu près n'importe quoi. Je ne tiens tout particulièrement pas à te retrouver vidé de ton sang, un peu plus tard dans la journée...  
Il appuya sa tête sur sa main, mangeant d'un air morne et bâillant plus qu'autre chose. Draco hocha de la tête sombrement et quitta la pièce sans attendre, descendant les escaliers en courant. Les trois autres le laissèrent partir sans plus de préavis, n'ayant apparemment aucune inquiétude.

Draco, lui, était inquiet. Ce qu'il comptait faire était risqué et peut-être aurait-il du demander l'aide de Severus pour la réalisation de son plan, mais voilà... L'homme aurait sûrement refusé tant c'était dangereux. Descendant les marches nettement plus lentement, Draco ôta de sa poche un petit papier qu'il avait arraché d'un des livres.

« La tête chercheuse.  
Il s'agit d'envoûter un objet à l'aide d'une potion dans le but de trouver ou tuer une personne bien particulière... »

Il poussa la porte du laboratoire, et pénétra dans la pièce propre, bien rangée qui ne semblait pas avoir été dérangée depuis un bon moment. Il s'approcha de la table de travail, déposant le petit morceau de papier sur le bureau, se mettant à l'œuvre. La difficulté n'était pas de fabriquer une tête chercheuse. Le problème était de lui indiquer la bonne personne. Combien de fois ce genre d'expérience ne s'était-elle pas retourner contre son utilisateur? Draco avait lu des milliers de cas analogues... Des personnes qui s'étaient faites arracher la tête, écarteler... Il ne les comptait même plus! Mais il avait bon espoir...

« Si j'arrive à construire cette tête chercheuse et à lui ordonner de retrouver puis tuer la personne qui m'a lancé ce sort... Je pourrai redevenir adulte... »  
Il prit rapidement un chaudron et lut attentivement la notice. Les éléments étaient rares, mais il savait qu'Harry les avait. À petits pas, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour prendre ce que la liste lui indiquait. Surtout, il ne devait pas se tromper! La moindre erreur et la potion se retournait contre lui... Piochant donc dans les nombreux bocaux, il en retira divers ingrédients, allant les déposer par la suite sur la table. La liste était étonnamment longue, plus que la plupart des potions qu'il avait préparées. S'il était capable de redevenir adulte, alors il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie normale avec Harry... Il poussa un petit soupir et commença à éplucher les nombreux morceaux d'écorce qu'il avait piochés dans un bocal particulièrement bien fourni. Il devait consciencieusement les couper en petits carrés pour ensuite les plonger dans un demi litre de sang de dragon. Il fallut près d'une demi heure à Draco pour découper les morceaux d'écorce et une de plus pour les faire infuser convenablement. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il poussa un soupir et regarda l'instruction suivante.

« Laissez l'écorce et le sang de Dragon mijoter et enduisez l'objet chercheur de bave de véracrasse. » Celui-ci décantait dans le moment même dans un autre bocal, quelques gouttes d'extrait de pus de bubobulbe faisant en sorte que les globules et les cellules qui aurait pu être encore vivantes (on ne savait jamais, avec ce foutu sang de dragon!) soit complètement exterminées.  
-L'objet chercheur ? demanda Draco. Mince, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir prendre comme objet chercheur ?  
Draco laissa son regard errer tout autour de la pièce, cherchant l'objet qui ferait office de meurtrier. Que pouvait-il bien pouvoir utiliser ? Le laboratoire était rempli d'objets de tous genres, le choix ne lui manquait pas, mais il fallait encore savoir lequel serait le bon... Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il chercherait un objet plus tard. Après tout,il avait encore un peu de temps. Il fallait près de trois jours pour préparer la potion! Il se remit donc à l'oeuvre, prenant l'ingrédient suivant ainsi qu'un grand couteau. L'algue bleue venant de la mer noire devait être hachée très finement, de sorte qu'aucun résidu, lors de la cuisson, ne reste dans la potion lors de la phase finale.

Après une heure seulement, le petit garçon put enfin quitter le laboratoire, épuisé. Il savait que, si Harry apprenait qu'il avait donné de son énergie à une potion, il l'étriperait, mais il n'avait pas la force de paraître énergique. Avec une lenteur exaspérante pour lui, il gravit les marches menant à l'étage. Là-haut, l'atmosphère était plutôt calme. À la cuisine, Sandra lisait toujours, Harry s'était finalement effondré sur la table, dormant la tête au creux des bras. Remus, pour sa part, brillait par son absence... Il devait être occupé ailleurs dans la maison. Le petit garçon poussa un soupir et gravit les escaliers. Il préférait aller se coucher dans le lit d'Harry. Non seulement il s'y sentait en sécurité, mais en plus, il pourrait y dormir tranquille. Lentement, montant l'escalier à petits pas, Draco traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de Harry où il entra. Le lit était toujours défait et les rideaux étaient encore tirés. À première vue, Dobby n'était pas encore venu faire le ménage. Retirant sa robe de sorcier, il se glissa entre les draps du côté où Harry avait dormi et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, la tête calée dans l'oreiller, l'odeur de l'Auror y étant imprimée de façon réconfortante. Tandis que son corps se relaxait dans le lit moelleux et que son esprit de six ans sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêve, celui de dix-neuf ans, lui, se retrouvait dans une salle ténébreuse et vide. Draco regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant et posa sa main sur le premier mur qu'il trouva. Il fit quelques pas tout en le longeant avant de claquer dans ses mains, la lumière envahissant la pièce. Clignant un peu des yeux, il eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître la salle des miroirs du manoir Malfoy avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention.  
La salle des miroirs n'était pas simplement de nombreuses vitres réfléchissantes plaquées au mur. C'était surtout des révélateurs terriblement inquiétants. Si l'un pouvait vous montrer ce que vous désiriez le plus au monde, l'autre pouvait vous dévoiler votre pire cauchemar. Certains reflétaient une scène passée, d'autre l'avenir. Un autre pouvait même vous montrer votre forme Animagus... Mais Draco était devant celui qu'il détestait le plus: Celui des probabilités. Celui qui vous montrait « Ce qu'il peut arriver si... »  
Il n'osa tout d'abord pas regarder la surface brillante, mais la tentation fut rapidement trop grande pour lui.

« Ce qu'il peut arriver si... »  
Il se vit lui-même. Lui-même endormi dans le lit d'Harry, à l'âge de six ans. Il se vit s'éveiller et descendre les marches. Il faisait noir au square Grimmaurd... Son coeur battait la chamade. Harry n'était pas là pour le protéger des ténèbres et de ce qu'elles cachaient. Il avait si peur... Il se vit atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et prêter l'oreille... Marcher jusqu'à la porte du salon... et contempler avec douleur un Harry embrassant Alexius avec ardeur. La scène se brouilla aussitôt, mais laissa un Draco fou de rage. Une autre scène apparut. Il était alors adulte et contemplait les étoiles, un hibou sur le bras. L'oiseau tenait une lettre dans sa patte et Draco l'envoyait avec réticence. La scène se brouilla encore. Et il se vit mourir. Il se vit recouvert de sang, à l'âge de six ans. L'enfant qu'il était devenu regardait le plafond du manoir d'un oeil vide... Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Rien hormis la mort. Et il était seul...  
Le Draco de dix-neuf ans se détourna du miroir, horrifié.

« Ce qu'il peut arriver si... »  
Si quoi ?

À bien des kilomètres de cette salle des miroirs, au rez-de-chaussée d'un manoir, Harry émergeait doucement du pays des rêves, inconfortable sur sa chaise. Il ressentait encore les relents de la fatigue et aurait fait beaucoup pour se rendormir, mais voilà, la journée était désormais entamée et il aurait bien le temps de dormir une fois la nuit venue. Regardant vaguement autour de lui, il remarqua que seule Sandra était toujours présente.

-Draco est toujours au laboratoire ? demanda-t-il avant de bâiller.

-Hmmm ? (elle releva les yeux de son journal) Non, non... Il est monté...

Harry acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et se releva, sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant rapidement vers le grand escalier. Le gravissant d'un pas traînant, il prit tout son temps, une fois sur le palier du premier étage, pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Si Draco était monté ici, ce devait être pour aller dormir, normalement... Ouvrant la porte et l'entrebâillant, il constata effectivement que le petit garçon était couché dans le lit, la tête posée sur son oreiller, et semblait perclus dans un sommeil agité. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry finit par soupirer et entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur le front de l'enfant, avant de la passer sur ses joues. Il n'était pas brûlant, donc aucune fièvre ne l'avait brusquement possédé. Une bonne chose... À ce moment, Draco poussa un gémissement désespéré, remuant vaguement dans son sommeil et fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Harry s'allongea donc à côté de lui, et l'observa encore un moment vaguement avant de fermer les yeux également et d'abaisser toutes ses barrières mentales, laissant ses idées, ses pensées dériver, bridant pourtant fermement son esprit et le guidant dans une direction bien précise : l'esprit de Draco. Il n'eut guère besoin de temps pour atteindre ce qu'il recherchait et rapidement il se retrouva plongé dans les tumultes des rêves du blond.

Tout était noir autour de lui, d'un noir d'encre, ténébreux. Seule une lumière lointaine, blafarde et aveuglante lui donnait un point de repère, s'étendant à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres devant lui. Draco devait se trouver là... Harry ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à avancer. La distance qu'il croyait désespérément longue se révéla n'être qu'un rien... Il poussa la porte entrebâillée, peu rassuré. La dernière fois qu'il avait rêvé d'un couloir obscur et d'une porte, Sirius était mort. Bien que cette fois-ci, ce ne soit pas lui qui rêvait, ça n'avait rien de très rassurant tout de même... Devant lui s'étendait une immense salle au milieu de laquelle ce trouvait Draco. Ça n'avait rien de très effrayant pour un cauchemar. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha doucement, à pas silencieux du blond. Il s'était attendu à retrouver un enfant devant lui, mais un Draco de dix-neuf ans n'avait rien d'un enfant. Le blond fixait intensément le miroir, les yeux brillant d'une émotion qui semblait le dépasser. Son visage était crispé de peine et il posa distraitement sa main sur la surface brillante, une perle roulant sur sa joue.

-Draco ? demanda doucement Harry, s'approchant encore un peu de lui, dans son dos.

Draco sursauta et se retourna, l'air surpris.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh bien... Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua celui-ci, tranquillement.

-Un cauchemar..., dit Draco d'un air pensif.

Il tourna le dos à Harry et regarda de nouveau le miroir d'un air vide.

-Oui... C'en était un, d'une certaine manière...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ce... miroir ? lui demanda Harry, suivant son regard.

Draco regarda encore un peu la surface argentée et se tourna vers Harry.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il. Je n'ai... je n'ai pas bien compris... C'était... Bizarre.

-Ça me rappelle un peu le miroir du Risèd... cette pièce.

-Il y en a un, dit Draco en pointant un des miroirs du doigts. Mais ils n'ont pas tous la même fonction. Celui que je regarde est celui des « Ce qu'il peut arriver si... ».

Harry acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête et n'osa pas une seule seconde poser les yeux sur le miroir pour le fixer afin d'y voir quelque chose.

-Personnellement, je préfère ne pas voir l'avenir...

-Il ne montre pas vraiment l'avenir, dit Draco d'un air inquiet. Il montre... ce qu'il pourrait arriver... C'est pour ça que c'est étrange... Ce que j'y ai vu n'a pas de sens... À moins qu'il n'ait montré les deux possibilités... Mais il ne l'a jamais fait!

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? répéta Harry.

-Je... Je m'y suis vu mort, dit Draco. Je me suis vu mourir à six ans et vivre à... Je ne sais pas quel âge j'avais, mais j'étais plus âgé.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire un long moment.

-Mais... Ça n'aurait aucun sens...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Je ne peux pas vieillir si je meurs maintenant...

-C'est ce que je disais...

Il regarda encore un moment autour de lui.

-Et où sommes-nous ?

-Au manoir Malfoy, dit Draco d'une voix froide et détachée, regardant toujours le miroir.

-Je ne croyais pas avoir à faire à toi en si... âgé, fit Harry, changeant carrément de sujet et se mettant à flâner dans la pièce, passant devant les miroirs.

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Il faut pourtant bien que j'aille quelque part pendant que mon « Moi » de six ans est présent... Je suis trop fatigué pour prendre le dessus alors... je reste dans l'inconscient... C'est-à-dire dans les rêves.

-Eh bien je ne m'y attendais tout de même pas... Je ne savais pas les effets... antérieurs de la potion que tu as pris...

Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna vers lui.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne regarderais pas dans celui-là, lui dit-il. C'est celui du pire cauchemar...

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Harry avait plongé, quelques secondes auparavant, son regard dans la glace. Il fut parcouru d'un brutal frisson et se détourna, continuant son chemin. Draco hésita puis...

-Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda-t-il.

-Un voile au Ministère de la magie... Et Sirius y entrer dedans.

Le blond ne répondit pas et se retourna vers son miroir du peut-être, comme il aimait l'appeler. Sa « visite » finie, Harry revint dans sa direction et se campa derrière lui, assez près de son corps.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit-il doucement, comme si c'était évident.

Draco sursauta de nouveau.

-Non, non, rien, dit-il en regardant le miroir d'un air inquiet. Juste... Ce qu'il a montré... C'était... vraiment bizarre...

-Hmm, hmm, répondit Harry, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Draco tressaillit et se tourna vivement vers Harry. Il le regarda d'une manière étrange puis lui sourit.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-il en caressant sa joue.

-Pourtant, j'étais bien là, ces deux derniers jours, répondit Harry, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et se pressant contre lui.

-Tu étais là, oui, dit Draco en le serrant avec possessivité contre lui. Mais moi, pas tout à fait...

-Je sais, ronronna Harry, déposant un autre baiser dans son cou.

Draco s'écarta un peu d'Harry pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec passion, comme s'il n'avait pas pu le voir depuis des années. Harry gémit contre ses lèvres, délaissant la taille de Draco pour passer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Draco sourit et pressa un peu plus Harry contre lui, son baiser devenant encore plus chaud tandis que ses bras se nouaient autour des hanches du brun. Il finit par se séparer de lui, à bout de souffle et les joues rosies.

-C'est un véritable enfer, souffla Harry, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du blond, toujours serré contre lui et semblant bien décidé à ne pas s'éloigner de sitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui est un enfer ? demanda Draco, caressant son dos avec tendresse.

-Cette situation... pour nous deux...

Draco resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

-Je sais, dit-il. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai envie de redevenir moi... De pouvoir être près de toi...

-Ça arrivera bien assez tôt... Enfin... j'espère..., répondit Harry, fermant les yeux et savourant la proximité de son amant.

Draco sourit et déposa une série de baiser dans la nuque du brun.

-J'espère aussi... Je t'aime.

-Je sais, murmura Harry, et je t'aime aussi.

Draco sourit et le serra contre lui.

-Combien de temps je vais rester endormi, tu crois ? demanda Draco, s'écartant d'Harry pour pouvoir admirer son visage sur lequel il fit promener des doigts joueurs et caresseurs.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, mais probablement suffisamment longtemps, avec ma présence en plus... Ça a un lien, d'après ce que j'ai lu un jour... Le temps de repos est prolongé lorsque quelqu'un s'infiltre dans l'esprit du dormeur...

Draco lui sourit et embrassa encore Harry.

-Viens, dans ce cas. Allons ailleurs qu'ici... Ça me fiche les boules!

Harry lui sourit à son tour et tourna une dernière fois la tête en direction du miroir des « Cauchemars », frissonnant à nouveau. Draco passa un bras protecteur autour de lui et la pièce au miroir disparut, se transformant en leur ancienne chambre d'hôtel à New York.

-Tout ça ne te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? demanda Draco, amusé.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ravi.

-Hmm, peut-être, mais les souvenirs sont un peu flous, répondit-il, un sourire taquin au visage.

-Oh ? demanda Draco. Il faut que je ravive ça, alors...

Avec une sorte de sauvagerie, le blond poussa Harry sur le lit, s'étendant rapidement sur lui pour passer une main caressante sous sa chemise, l'embrassant en même temps. Harry répondit à ses caresses et à ses baisers avec plaisir, s'abandonnant totalement entre les bras de Draco, ayant autant besoin et envie que le blond de ce contact.

-J'ai menti! dit soudainement Draco. Tu m'as terriblement manqué!

-Pas autant que moi, fit simplement Harry, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Draco y répondit passionnément et s'échina à déshabiller Harry, honorant chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée de baisers et de caresses. Il regarda le corps de son amant avec un sourire heureux et attendri. Harry frissonna sous son regard ardent et finit de déboutonner, tout aussi rapidement, la chemise du blond, empressé de l'en débarrasser. Chose faite, il laissa ses mains errer sur son torse, le caressant doucement du bout des doigts d'abord, osant à peine croire, aurait-on dit, qu'il pouvait à nouveau se délecter de Draco après un si court moment qui lui avait pourtant paru une éternité. Draco poussa une plainte de plaisir et se fondit tout contre Harry, mouvant son corps contre le sien. Il stoppa pourtant tout mouvement et empêcha Harry de détacher son pantalon pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me tromperas jamais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, tout à fait sérieux.

Harry le regarda, franchement surpris.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... je... Une vieille peur qui me hante dernièrement, murmura Draco en détaillant le corps d'Harry du regard. Tu es trop beau pour être laissé sans surveillance...

Et il passa lentement sa main le long du corps nu de l'Auror. Harry gémit sourdement.

-Eh bien je ne suis pas le seul. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je suis un enfant, dit-il en déposant de petits baisers sur son torse. Et toi... Oh, par Merlin, tu es un fantasme ambulant!

-N'exagérons, hmmm, pas tout de – Draco tu vas me faire perdre le contrôle! – même...

-Je n'exagère pas, dit Draco. Et c'est le but...

Il eut un sourire rusé et se déhancha encore sur le brun, gémissant un peu. Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose et faute de pouvoir convenablement déboutonner le pantalon du blond, il le fit disparaître, après avoir un – très – bref moment fixé le vide. Draco frissonna en sentant la peau du brun sur la sienne et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec appétit.

-Je vais te montrer combien tu m'as manqué! dit Draco, les yeux brillants.

-Et je ne t'en empêcherai pour rien au monde, lui dit Harry, l'embrassant à nouveau avant que Draco se sépare de ses lèvres pour atteindre un endroit plus... sensible de son corps. Draco eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant Harry se tordre sur le lit, le dévorant des yeux tandis qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. Il voulait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il se souvienne de ce moment à tout instant...

« Pour qu'il oublie cet Alexius de malheur », pensa Draco, fixant Harry d'un air prédateur.

Harry gémissait sourdement, tout son corps semblant complètement liquéfié tandis que Draco continuait sa douce torture. Draco se stoppa bien vite, se replaçant sur Harry et caressant son visage déchiré de frustration. Celui-ci s'empara brusquement de sa bouche, l'embrassant presque avec violence. Draco lui répondit avec tout autant d'enthousiasme, ses doigts se chargeant de préparer son amant pour ce qui allait suivre. À chaque intrusion Harry se cambra un peu plus, tout son corps réclamant bien plus que cet avant goût de plaisir que Draco lui offrait déjà. Draco répondit bien vite à ses attentes, s'enfonçant avec lenteur en lui. Il prit tout son temps, tâchant à la fois de donner du plaisir à son amant et d'allonger ce moment passé ensemble. Harry semblait partager le même point de vue, bien qu'il fût déchiré par l'impatience et un désir fou. Quand il fut totalement en lui, Draco s'immobilisa totalement, haletant. Il passa une main sur la joue d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es à moi, dit-il soudainement, possessif.

-Et j'espère que tu n'en douteras jamais, répondit Harry, la respiration saccadée également.

Draco sourit et embrassa le bout du nez du brun.

-Non, Jamais! dit-il en bougeant brusquement des hanches.

Il arracha un gémissement rauque au brun qui se cambra brusquement avant d'entourer la taille du blond de ses jambes. Poussant un petit soupir de satisfaction, Draco recommença, y mettant plus de force et de passion pour toucher brusquement la prostate d'Harry. Il ne fallut guère de temps à celui-ci pour atteindre les portes de l'orgasme devant cet assaut surprenant de Draco. Trop à l'étroit pour la résistance de son organisme, ce fut au tour du blond d'exploser, criant le nom d'Harry dans son plaisir. Haletant, il se laissa tomber contre le brun, veillant à ne pas l'écraser en même temps. Harry le serra précieusement contre lui, déposant un millier de baisers sur le dessus de sa tête. Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant son dos alors qu'il nouait ses jambes avec celles d'Harry.

-Tu viendras me rejoindre ici, n'est-ce pas? demanda Draco. Dans mes rêves, je veux dire...

Aussi souvent que possible, lui répondit Harry, attrapant la couverture et la rabattant sur eux.

Draco sourit et contempla amoureusement le visage d'Harry, le serrant contre lui plus fort encore.

-Je... Surveille-moi, d'accord ? demanda soudainement Draco. Je... enfin, pas moi, mais l'autre Draco... il me cache quelque chose...

-Il te... Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que tu... qu'il fait ? demanda Harry, semblant inquiet, soudainement.

-Non, dit Draco. Il me cache des choses et... je fais pareil... ça vaut mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

Il promena son regard le long du corps nu et entrelacé au sien de son amant.

-Hmm, oui, oui ça vaut mieux, répondit Harry. Je vais surveiller, ne t'en fais pas...

Il se mit à caresser le dos de Draco.

Draco lui sourit et le caressa à son tour.

-J'aimerai vraiment être près de toi, dit-il d'un air soucieux. Je ne fais que compliquer les choses avec ce rajeunissement...

-Mais non... jeune ou vieux, tu sais que je t'aime tout de même... Il n'y a que certaines limites que nous devons imposer...

-C'est justement ça, le problème, dit Draco. Je sais que... C'est assez barbare, comme précepte, mais... Merde, Harry, tu es un homme... Tu ne peux pas... rester constamment... comment dire... insatisfait sur le plan sexuel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! C'est mauvais pour le mental! Et en temps de guerre, c'est très important!

Harry soupira et rouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermés, peu de temps auparavant – plantant son regard dans celui de Draco.

-Je sais, finit-il par répondre. Je sais que c'est mauvais, mais nous n'y pouvons rien...

-Si, nous y pouvons! dit Draco. En premier lieu, fais-moi le plaisir de venir me voir dès que tu en as l'envie... et en second... Bon sang, presse un peu Sev!

-Oh, il fait tout son possible, crois-moi... Mais on ne peut pas faire des miracles avec ce genre de gens. Je parle des Mangemorts bien sûr... Et... oui... je viendrai te voir.

Draco lui sourit et déposa une myriade de petits baisers dans son cou et sur son visage.

-Bien, dit-il. Parce que je ne saurai pas rester trop longtemps sans ma dose de toi...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.  
-Tu ne serais pas un peu trop drogué à moi, par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

-Mhmm, fit Draco en continuant ses petits baisers. Si! Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement drogué à toi... Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de cure de dépotterisation... De toute façon, même s'il y en avait une, je suis interdit à vie! Mon cas est irrécupérable!

Harry eut un léger sourire.  
-De toute façon, je crois que je t'empêcherais d'y aller s'il y en avait une... Pas question que tu m'oublies aussi vite!

Harry s'empara de ses lèvres au passage, l'embrassant doucement. Draco répondit à son baiser avec nonchalance, se lovant contre lui tel un chat. Ses yeux parurent un instant plus félin et Harry crut un instant que le blond allait ronronner. À la place, Draco promena ses doigts le long du corps d'Harry.  
-Je pense que je ne saurai pas t'oublier, dit-il d'un air rêveur. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Et puis... N'oublions pas le facteur coeur... Étant donné que tu me l'as volé, je dois bien rester avec toi pour au moins... L'éternité, non ?

-Mhmm, fit Harry, songeur. Pour ma part, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. L'éternité... Ça me paraît plutôt bien... Mais, reprit-il, crois-tu pouvoir m'aimer pendant tout ce temps ?

-Et même au delà, répondit Draco, lui souriant. Et toi ? Peux-tu dépasser au moins trois jours ?

-Trois jours ? demanda Harry, interrogatif.

-Sait-on jamais, dit Draco d'un air triste.

-Eh bien moi, je préfère ne pas savoir et continuer à t'aimer!

Draco sourit et se blottit un peu plus confortablement contre son amant. Il poussa un petit soupir et enfouit son nez dans le cou du brun, respirant son odeur.

-Trois consonnes et deux voyelles, c'est le prénom de mon Harry, je le murmure à mon oreille et chaque lettre m'émerveille. C'est les deux R qui m'ensorcèlent, dans le prénom de mon Harry, comme il se même au A à l'Y, comme il les entremêle entre eux... Mon Harry... À l'air d'un ange mais c'est un diable de l'amour...

Harry le regarda, surprit.

-Mais... Où as-tu eu le temps d'écrire ça... C'est...

Apparemment, il était tétanisé devant tant de mot doux, de révélations et tendresse de la part du blond.

-Je n'ai rien écrit, c'est une chanson, avoua Draco. Je n'ai fait que changer le nom... Mais j'avoue que ça me faisait souvent penser à toi...

-C'est tout de même assez... touchant. Alors, même à New York, je te hantais toujours... ?

-Bien sûr, quelle question! dit Draco. Je te l'ai dit... je suis à toi...

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Je suis content de savoir que je n'aurai jamais besoin de t'emprisonner pour te garder près de moi...

-Me garder près de toi ? Oh, si, ça, tu peux t'inquiéter... Mais mon coeur, lui, restera toujours...

-M'inquiéter ? Oh non, je te fais confiance... Je sais que tu m'aimes, et ça me suffit...

Draco eut une moue.

-Ce n'est pas sain, tout ça, dit-il. Un couple à cinquante pour cent de chances de finir lorsqu'une des personnes estime ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de l'éloignement de son amour...

-Eh bien il y a tout de même cinquante pour cent de chances que ça n'arrive pas.

Draco sourit et passa sa main le long des côtes d'Harry, recommençant à chantonner.

-Mon Harry a l'air d'un ange mais c'est un diable de l'amour... du bout des hanches de son regard de velours quand il se penche quand il se penche mes nuits sont blanches...

Harry rit doucement et reposa sa tête contre celle de Draco, fermant les yeux et l'écoutant chanter, se reposant par la même occasion.

-J'aime les notes au goût de miel, dans le prénom de mon Harry... Je les murmure à mon réveil, entre les plumes du sommeil,... Et pour que la journée soit belle, je me parfume à mon Harry... Peau de chagrin, Auror puissant, archange étrange d'un autre ciel...

-Draco ? fit le brun, d'une voix un peu endormie.

-Mhmmm, fit le blond, pensif.

-Je t'aime...

Draco sourit et embrassa le front du brun.

-Moi aussi, dit-il, admirant le visage paisible de ce dernier.

Harry sourit doucement et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco, sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil. Draco le regarda s'endormir avec tendresse, contemplant son visage.

-Reviens-moi vite, mon amour, chuchota-t-il. Mes jours sans toi deviennent ennui et mes nuits s'ennuient de plus belle...

Lorsque l'Auror rouvrit les yeux, il contempla le décor autour de lui, perdu... Où pouvait se trouver Draco ? Son regard dériva sur le visage de l'enfant, étendu tout près de lui, et tout revint clair dans son esprit. Il était dans sa chambre... Le petit garçon dormait toujours, un sourire sur le visage et une larme coulant sur sa joue blanche. Grommelant, Harry referma les yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier l'heure. Il était encore fatigué, autant dormir un peu... Mais on vint rapidement déjouer ses plans. Il y eut un grand bruit à la porte puis Sandra débarqua dans la chambre.

-DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES! C'EST L'HEURE DE LA LEÇON!

Harry eut un brutal sursaut, regardant partout autour de lui, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Sandra.

-Mhmmmm, gémit-il. Laisse-moi dormir! Je suis épuisé... Plus tard!

-Il n'y a pas de plus tard, Harry! dit Sandra. C'est maintenant et pas après!

Harry soupira et se releva à gestes lents.

-D'accord, je te suis...

-Moi aussi! dit le petit Draco en se relevant, bâillant.

-Pas de problème!

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce tranquillement. Sandra les mena jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement qu'elle demanda à Harry d'ouvrir, patientant pendant le temps du processus. Quand ce fut chose faite, elle lança un sort et la pièce fut totalement vide, des miroirs et des barres se retrouvant collés au mur.

-Voilà! dit Sandra.

-Oh Merlin, soupira Harry, par principe, voyant la pièce. Dis-moi que tu vas y aller doucement, pour la première fois...

-Je vais y aller au rythme de vos progrès, Potter, répondit Sandra, sérieuse. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas là pour lambiner. Est-ce clair ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui bien sûr, c'est on ne peut plus clair _professeur!_

-Nous commencerons par un échauffement pour vous, Mr Potter. Faites donc le tour de la salle en courant... Faites le dix fois. Quant à toi, Draco, je suppose que tu connais les exercices d'assouplissement habituels ?

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête.

-Bien, alors fais-les...

Harry se mit donc à courir d'un bon pas, bien décidé à faire ses dix tours assez rapidement. La salle était immense, mais il se contentait d'oublier ce détail, la tête vide et courant, ne comptant que ses tours.

Sandra le surveillait du coin de l'oeil, veillant de temps à autre sur Draco, corrigeant ses faux mouvements et l'encourageant face aux bons. Au bout de quatre minutes cinquante-six Harry s'arrêta enfin devant elle, légèrement essoufflé.

-Eh voilà!

Sandra hocha de la tête.

-Bien, tu peux donc commencer à t'échauffer également. Draco ? Montre donc à Harry comment on fait...

Harry se retourna vers le petit garçon, attendant le premier geste de sa part.

Draco le fixa le brun d'un air un peu amusé.

-Tu sais les exercices d'échauffement, quand même ? demanda-t-il.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais fait de danse, alors pas vraiment.

Draco sourit.

-Ce ne sont pas spécialement des mouvements spécifiques, dit-il. Tu dois juste bien t'étirer pour ne pas avoir de problèmes de courbatures demain...

Draco leva les bras au ciel et fit quelques mouvements pour montrer à Harry.

-Oh, eh bien dans ce cas...

Il s'assit en tailleur au sol et se pencha le plus possible vers l'avant, les mains dans le dos.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais te démembrer, dit Draco, souriant.

-Je sais, mais ça fait des années que je m'étire ainsi...

Il resta encore quelques secondes dans cette position, avant de se relever.

-Bien, dit Sandra. Puisque Monsieur l'Auror semble penser qu'il est prêt...

Elle agita sa baguette et, à la grande horreur d'Harry, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent affublé d'un collant.

-Mais... Arrhg! fit Harry, commençant à se gratter. Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger à porter cette horreur ?

-Si, dit Sandra. Et ne râlez pas! C'est obligatoire, de toute façon.

Harry maugréa de façon inintelligible, mais s'en tint là.

-Bien, dit Sandra. En premier lieu, laissez-moi vous montrer les différents pas existant en danse et vous indiquer leur nom... Vous devrez les retenir, quoi qu'il arrive!

Devant eux, Sandra se mit à faire quelques pas tout en citant leurs différents noms, compliquant peu à peu les choses.

-Vous avez suivi ? demanda-t-elle à la fin.

Harry prit un moment avant de lui répondre.

-Je dois avoir retenu les neuf dixième, mais pour reproduire la même chose, alors là...

-Nous allons nous y exercer tout de suite! dit Sandra.

Elle claqua des mains et une petite musique se fit entendre.

-Placez-vous à la barre.

Harry y alla, tentant de se motiver mentalement. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi pire que ça en avait l'air... Il l'espérait.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Bien bien bien... Plein de nouveaux persos, pleins de questions... pleins de frustrations... Héhéhé! Mais à quand la suite, direz-vous ? Bientôt, bientôt!  
**_maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :  
REVIEW PLEEEASE!_**

_Laika&Umbre77_

_8 Février 2006_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowling.

**Note des auteurs : **Oui, bon, j'ai des explications à fournir. J'ai posté dernièrement, mais le chapitre est resté inaccessible... tout simplement parce que je m'étais trompé de chapitre (c'était celui de Idylle Chevaleresque, le onzième). J'ai donc du rapidement l'effacer, et attendre que celui-ci soit corrigé. Toutes mes excuses. Maintenant, une dernière chose : Pas frapper les auteurs pour ce qui va suivre!

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre11**_

La journée était enfin terminée. Pourtant épuisé, Harry avait été incapable de s'endormir. Après s'être tourné et retourné entre ses draps, Draco déjà profondément endormi à côté de lui, il s'était finalement levé, s'était rhabillé, robe et cape incluses, et était parti se balader à l'extérieur. La nuit était plutôt froide, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il marchait tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé et dégagé de tout nuage où la lune balayait les environs de sa lumière blafarde. Ce serait bientôt la pleine lune, il devrait penser à un moyen pour que Remus ne fasse de mal à personne. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, il ne faisait que se promener. La journée avait été particulièrement épuisante, les exercices se succédant les uns aux autres sans pitié. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne sache comment, il ressentait le besoin de faire _encore_ un peu d'exercice. Si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça... Le fait était tout de même qu'il était capable, malgré tout, de marcher et de se balader.

Étrangement, les rues étaient complètement désertes. Personne ne s'y promenait, pas même quelques bandes d'adolescents... C'était mieux ainsi. Il pouvait être complètement tranquille. Le silence lui tenait compagnie et il devait bien avouer que c'était plutôt agréable.

Pas le moins du monde pressé, il tourna au coin d'une des rues secondaires où la lumière se faisait un peu plus rare encore, les ampoules des lampadaires ayant grillé dernièrement. Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et continua à marcher, s'éloignant un peu plus de square Grimmaurd. Il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'une rue quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, un bras le ceinturant violemment. Harry voulut se débattre, mais la personne qui le tenait possédait une force sans pareille.  
-Vous êtes un très mauvais chasseur, Mr Potter, dit la voix suave d'Alexius. On vous entend à des kilomètres... Si je ne vous avais pas reconnu, j'aurais pu vous mordre... Soyez plus prudent...  
La main d'Alexius quitta la bouche d'Harry et se glissa sur son torse tandis que les lèvres du vampire se posaient innocemment sur la nuque d'Harry. Il y donna un petit coup de langue puis s'écarta si vite qu'Harry se demanda s'il avait réellement été dans les bras d'Alexius. Il se retourna pourtant vers celui-ci, ses yeux verts brillant étrangement dans la nuit.

-Je ne chassais pas, Alexius, dit-il simplement, se remettant à marcher tranquillement.

Mieux valait pour lui qu'il soit loin de l'aura envoûtante du vampire...

-Mais moi si, répondit le vampire de sa voix sensuelle. Et j'ai eu ma proie, rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Harry frissonna brutalement et resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, troublé. Il s'arrêta finalement de marcher et resta immobile un moment, avant de se retourner.

-Que cherchez-vous exactement à faire ?

-Moi ? demanda Alexius. Rien de particulier. Je vous trouve à mon goût... Donc, j'essaye de goûter...

Harry parut bouche bée à ces paroles et le regarda, sans rien dire.

-Je n'ai pas la saveur que vous recherchez, croyez-moi..., fit-il finalement, d'une voix tremblante.

Le vampire eut un sourire.

-La saveur que je recherche, vous pouvez très bien me la donner, dit-il. Et je ferai ce que je peux pour l'obtenir...

Il lança un regard plus qu'équivoque à Harry, le déshabillant presque des yeux.

-Bonne soirée Alexius, déclara précipitamment Harry, tournant les talons et continuant son chemin, sa cape voletant légèrement derrière lui.

À son passage, sans qu'il semble réellement s'en rendre compte, les dernières ampoules encore intactes de la rue s'éteignaient. Le vampire sourit derrière son dos.

-Bénies soient les capes volantes, dit-il d'une voix forte. Elles me donnent une vision paradisiaque.

Harry ne répondit rien et disparut dans une ruelle, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Alexius. Le vampire ne chercha pourtant pas à le rattraper. Vu l'état d'Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de lui courir après des jours durant. Il l'aurait en temps et en heure... Il disparut donc à nouveau dans les ténèbres de la nuit, aucun bruit n'émanant de ses déplacements.

Harry marchait bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, faisant bien peu attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Alexius l'avait troublé. Bien plus que troublé. Le vampire lui avait dit avoir réussi à capturer sa proie, et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Pourrait-il encore longtemps résister ainsi ? Pas qu'il aimait Alexius, mais il déclenchait d'étrange réactions en lui, et ça l'inquiétait.

Harry continua de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Le temps passa et il réalisa que les premiers rayons du soleil ne tarderaient pas. Surpris, il constata qu'il avait passé une seconde nuit éveillé... Se maudissant, il reprit le chemin du square, voulant rentrer rapidement. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur en apercevant le vampire appuyé contre la porte, semblant l'attendre.

-C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, dit simplement Alexius.

-Je ne suis même pas surpris de vous trouver là, marmonna Harry, s'arrêtant devant lui, ne pouvant rentrer puisque le vampire lui bloquait l'entrée.

Alexius se contenta de sourire.

-Bien... Allons donc nous isoler, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Harry ne répondit pas et finit par rentrer à l'intérieur, détachant aussitôt sa cape et enlevant par la même occasion sa robe, les pendant sur le portemanteau. Alexius eut un sourire et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Je vous laisse le temps d'aller vous... rafraîchir les idées, dit le vampire. Je me dois également de me changer... Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la porte...

-En espérant que vous y serez cette fois-ci, lança Harry, se mettant à monter l'escalier, sans un regard en arrière.

Alexius sourit.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai dû prendre une douche froide...

Harry ne lui répondit pas et disparut en haut de l'escalier, se fondant dans l'obscurité encore présente. Il gravit les escaliers d'un pas lent et fatigué. Il aurait mieux fait de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve... Il allait le regretter pendant la journée. Il se rendit dans sa chambre chercher quelques vêtements, marchant à pas prudents dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il ouvrit l'armoire et prit quelques vêtements propres avant de ressortir et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Là, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude cascader sur son corps frigorifié. Il appuya son front contre une des parois et relaxa, essayant de ne penser à rien. Peine perdue, ses pensées vinrent virevolter dans sa tête impitoyablement, les paroles d'Alexius lui revenant à l'esprit, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait fait ou... sous-entendu. Mais pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi l'esprit à propos de lui ? Il aimait Draco...! Enfin... Oui il l'aimait! Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas en douter. Le problème était que Draco n'était pas là... Et qu'il ne serait pas là avant un long moment... Et Alexius dégageait une telle sensualité... Et s'il en profitait, pendant ce court laps de temps ? Cela ferait-il quelconque mal à qui que ce soit ? Draco lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester frustré, et c'était plutôt vrai...

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, en soupirant. Comment pouvait-il penser à des choses pareilles ? C'était tout bonnement ignoble de vouloir faire pareilles choses. Si le blond apprenait jamais ce qu'il ressentait en présence d'Alexius... Quelle serait sa réaction... ? Il serait fou de rage, ça, Harry n'en doutait pas... Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le tromper... Mais pouvait-il réellement tenir pareille promesse, avec Alexius qui rôdait dans la maison à chaque heure de la journée... ?

Harry éteignit l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche, se saisissant d'une serviette pour s'essuyer. Après tout, il était humain! Et personne ne saurait résister à de pareilles avances. L'attraction que dégageait le vampire était bien trop forte... Harry se retourna et tomba sur son propre reflet. Non, définitivement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Draco. Il n'avait qu'à réprimer cet horrible et inhumain désir qui lui vrillait le ventre. Draco redeviendrait vite adulte... Il ne pouvait trahir ainsi celui qu'il aimait...! Le désir était une chose, l'amour en était une autre. Et il aimait Draco! Pas Alexius!

Il jeta la serviette dans la malle de linge sale et revêtit ses vêtements propres. Jean noir, t-shirt blanc et près du corps, chemise grise par-dessus le tout. Quelque chose de bien simple. Il se serait mal vu faire face au vampire avec les vêtements provocants de Draco, de toute façon. Après s'être jeté un vague coup d'oeil dans le miroir, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui, ne prêtant guère attention à ses cheveux encore mouillés. Sortant de la salle de bain, il préféra porter ses chaussures dans sa chambre pour mettre des baskets plus confortables. Il y rentra de nouveau avec précaution, précautions qui s'avérèrent inutile: Draco n'était pas dans le lit et à en juger par l'aspect de ce dernier, il l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Soupirant, il s'avisa qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le chercher. Alexius devait déjà l'attendre au sous-sol... Enfilant rapidement ses baskets, il ressortit de la chambre et traversa rapidement les nombreux couloirs, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairant son chemin en passant par les grandes fenêtres qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Il descendit le premier escalier qui le menait au hall principal et traversa rapidement celui-ci, descendant par la suite au sous-sol, les torches de l'escalier s'allumant, comme toujours, sur son passage. Le hall circulaire était désert. Harry n'y prêta guère attention et s'engagea dans le corridor qui le mènerait jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Arrivé en bas, Alexius l'attendait déjà. Le vampire lui lança un regard appréciateur de nouveau et ne se décala pas du tout, Harry se retrouvant obligé de le coller pour avoir accès à la porte. Donnant rapidement le mot de passe en Fourchelangue, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la pièce, non sans frissonner au contact du vampire. Alexius entra à sa suite et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Bien, dit le vampire en enlevant sa cape. Hier, je vous ai appris la magie agressive. Malfoy vous a déjà enseigné la passive... Reste le problème de la... pratique.

Harry resta impassible, du moins, du mieux qu'il put.

-J'ai déjà pu m'entraîner.

-Pas assez, dit Alexius. La magie sans baguette demande une pratique intensive... La puissance d'un sorcier réside dans l'exercice. Il est peut-être dur de ne pas utiliser de baguette, mais c'est un avantage sur un champ de... bais... bataille.

Harry déglutit.

-Vous ne comptez tout de même pas... Draco pourrait très bien s'en charger lorsqu'il aura retrouvé... sa taille normale.

-Je ne comptais pas pousser l'entraînement jusque là, mais si vous le désirez...

-Je n'y tiens pas vraiment non plus, intervint Harry.

-Vraiment ? demanda Alexius en se retrouvant soudainement contre Harry, ses yeux fixant intensément les siens.

Harry frissonna et voulut se reculer, mais se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en était pas capable.

-Je..., fit-il, son rythme cardiaque brusquement accéléré.

Alexius eut un sourire plus que ravageur, dardant Harry de son regard de feu. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, attendant patiemment. Harry posa soudainement ses lèvres sur les siennes, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Les bras d'Alexius passèrent brusquement autour de sa taille pour le coller contre lui, sa langue s'introduisant rapidement dans la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, savourant le moment. L'envoûtement d'Alexius avait été trop fort pour qu'il résiste et il ne le regrettait pas... Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du vampire, sa langue caressant la sienne. Soudain, un énorme « _BOUM!_ » se fit entendre depuis le laboratoire, le bruit retentissant dans toute la maison. Les lumières vacillèrent et un hurlement résonna. Harry coupa brusquement le baiser et tourna la tête vers la porte. Il s'extirpa des bras du vampire, à grande peine, et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et traversa à toute allure le couloir, avant d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire. Une fumée noire se fit voir, fumée accompagnée de lambeaux de flamme. Le sol et les murs étaient en ruine, des tâches rouges avaient éclaboussé toute la salle et des chaudrons ainsi que des ingrédients étaient éparpillés partout. Harry chercha instantanément Draco du regard, entrant dans la pièce, baguette à la main. Il dispersa la fumée, ses yeux balayant le sol, s'attendant à apercevoir le corps du petit garçon, sans vie. Mais Draco était à genoux, tenant contre lui un chaudron en miette. Son petit visage était barbouillé de sang, de potion et de suie, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il fixait le chaudron d'un air défait. Harry accourut aussitôt vers lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu vas bien ?

Draco tourna vers lui un regard vide.

-J'y... J'y étais presque, dit-il d'une voix cassée. J'allais réussir et... Un de mes cheveux est tombé dedans... Pourquoi il est tombé dedans ? J'allais y arriver... J'allais y arriver!

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Draco qui regarda de nouveau le chaudron.

-Tu peux me dire quelle idée stupide t'es passée par la tête, pour que tu fasses une telle potion ? reprit Harry, d'une voix dangereusement calme et basse.

Draco hoqueta et regarda Harry d'un air larmoyant.

-Je voulais... Je voulais faire... une tête chercheuse, dit-il. Pour trouver la personne qui me fait ça... Mais... Mais mon cheveu il... il est tombé dans la potion...

Harry se releva, et tenant toujours Draco, celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de faire de même.

-Monte à l'étage et va réveiller Sandra ou Remus. Je viendrai te voir tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Draco le regarda d'un air triste.

-Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais, dit-il. J'avais pas pensé que... que ça pouvait arriver...

-Eh bien tu aurais dû. Tu as beau être doué en potion, tu peux également commettre des erreurs. Maintenant, que tu l'aies fait exprès ou pas, monte!

-Mais... Ce n'est pas ma faute, insista Draco.

-Draco, tu viens de détruire un laboratoire. Tu n'as rien, c'est parfait, mais j'ai des choses à faire. On reparlera de cela plus tard.

-Je peux le réparer, dit Draco.

-En haut, répéta Harry.

-Mais je...

-Draco! s'écria soudain Harry, haussant le ton. J'ai dit _en haut!_

La réaction fut violente. Draco laissa tomber son chaudron et poussa un cri de pure terreur. Il écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea Harry comme s'il était le pire des monstres. Péniblement, il recula, s'emmêlant légèrement les pieds. Il tomba, se releva et partit en courant, fuyant le brun comme s'il était la peste elle-même. Harry le regarda partir, se maudissant pour avoir eu une telle réaction. Il avait pourtant fallut imposer une limite à Draco, et il venait de s'en charger. Il soupira et balaya le laboratoire dévasté du regard.

-Eh merde, grommela-t-il.

Loin de là, Draco remonta en courant à l'étage. La peur lui nouait le ventre et des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

« J'ai dit en haut! »... Il pensait qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal... Il avait confiance en Harry... Mais Harry lui avait crié dessus! Et il était parti pendant la nuit... L'envie de se cacher saisit soudainement le petit blond qui n'hésita pas une seconde. Il fallait qu'il aille là où personne ne le retrouverait. Là où personne ne penserait à aller voir! Draco n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir où. Il se glissa dans le couloir menant au salon, et s'approcha d'une petite porte qu'il savait être celle menant à la chaudière. L'ouvrant, il poussa un petit grognement face à l'intense chaleur et entra dans le petit réduit. Il se glissa péniblement derrière l'immense machine, se brûlant légèrement la joue gauche quand celle-ci frôla la tôle. Arrivé dans le coin du mur, il se laissa glisser par terre et serra ses petites jambes contre lui. Il allait rester là. Et personne, non PERSONNE ne le ferait sortir!

Des mètres plus bas, Harry était toujours dans la pièce, y faisant le tour pour tenir le compte des dégâts. Quel que soit la nature de cette potion de tête chercheuse que Draco avait voulu faire, elle était dangereuse, et c'était presque étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de dégâts que cela, que Draco n'ait pas été gravement blessé. Harry ressortit sa baguette et se mit à réparer diverses choses, commençant d'abord par remettre intactes les fioles et les vitres des armoires. Il réunit également les multiples ingrédients éparpillés dans la pièce. Il se déplaça encore un peu dans la pièce, réparant les immenses trous qui avaient été creusés dans le sol et dans les murs.  
-Si tu es là pour regarder, tu peux tout aussi bien aller faire autre chose. Je suis occupé, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment à l'intention de Alexius, sans se retourner vers la porte.

Le vampire ne répondit pas et s'approcha. Sans laisser le choix à Harry, il l'enlaça par derrière et lui prit sa baguette.  
-Voilà un excellent exercice, dit-il, humant l'odeur d'Harry. Arrange donc cette pièce par toi-même...

-Rends-moi ma baguette Alexius, fit Harry, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de faire de la magie sans baguette...

-Envie ou non, je suis ton professeur... Et je ne te la rendrai pas. Sers-toi de ta colère s'il le faut... mais fais-le sans baguette!

Harry soupira et se détendit, se fichant bien d'être dans les bras du vampire ou non, se concentrant. Au bout d'un petit moment, des objets se mirent à léviter dans la pièce, allant se déposer à divers endroits, ou bien se rassemblant pour se reconstituer et redevenir intacts. Sans utiliser quelconque agressivité, Harry se mit tranquillement à remettre en ordre le laboratoire, dominant sa fatigue. Les débris de pierres retournèrent également combler les trous dans les murs et dans le sol, tandis que l'air redevenait peu à peu respirable. Comme en transe, Harry ne prit pas conscience qu'il s'était blotti contre Alexius, trop occupé dans sa tâche.

Alexius regardait attentivement, patientant et souriant face au comportement d'Harry. Rapidement, tout le laboratoire retrouva un aspect normal.  
-Bravo, dit le vampire en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

Celui-ci sourit légèrement, revenant peu à peu à lui. Il ferma les yeux, se délectant de toutes les sensations qui se répercutaient en lui, face au comportement d'Alexius. Le vampire se sépara pourtant de lui, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Remus entra.  
-Harry ? demanda-t-il. J'ai entendu un grand bruit et des pleurs, alors je suis venu voir...

Harry se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un peu sonné par la quantité de magie qu'il venait d'utiliser.

-Oui... Draco a eu un accident de potion, et il a complètement détruit le laboratoire.  
Il soupira, se rappelant la réaction qu'avait eut le blond.  
-Je vais aller voir où il est, du moins, je vais essayer de le trouver...

-Si tu le trouve alors bravo! dit Remus. J'ai essayé, mais je ne sens pas son odeur...

Harry soupira à nouveau et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui les deux hybrides. Remus jeta un regard sombre à Alexius.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, lui dit-il. Mais je refuse que vous veniez mettre la pagaille dans sa vie... Est-ce clair, vampire ?

Alexius lui fit un étrange sourire et sortit tranquillement de la pièce, retournant dans ses appartements.

À l'étage, Harry ne savait pas où commencer ses recherches. Il était persuadé que Draco n'avait pas été se cacher de la bibliothèque... Peut-être la cuisine ou le salon... Mais ça lui semblait trop facile... Balayant du regard le hall et les nombreuses portes qui menaient à différentes pièces, il finit par tirer au hasard et se détourna de tout, montant finalement à l'étage. Arrivé là, il fit rapidement le tour des pièces, fouilla les armoires tout en appelant l'enfant. Pas de Draco. Nulle part. Et s'il était sorti à l'extérieur ? Il se retourna vers une grande fenêtre et s'en approcha, scrutant la neige pour y trouver quelconques traces suspectes. Mais tout était parfait dehors. Rien, pas la trace d'une quelconque créature. Quelques oiseaux, mais pas de petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mais par Merlin, où pouvait donc se trouver ce gosse ? Se détournant de la fenêtre, il retourna rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, bien décidé à le trouver. De plus, le jour commençait à peine, il avait bien le temps!

-Salut Harry! s'exclama Sandra, lui souriant. Bonne journée ?

-Si on met à part que Draco a disparu depuis que je l'ai grondé pour avoir détruit le labo, tout va très bien!

Sandra eut l'air surprise.

-Tout cela m'a l'air chouette... Allons, je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès... Ne sois donc pas en colère contre lui!

-Mais je ne suis pas en colère! Il a très mal interprété ce que je lui ai dit! Bon à plus tard... Je dois le trouver...

-Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Dobby ? demanda la jeune femme. Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison!

Harry la regarda un moment, puis se renfrogna.

-J'aurais dû y penser...

Il s'en fut dans la cuisine. L'Elfe était là, occupé à cuisiner un solide dîner pour la colonie qu'il croyait présente dans la maison.

-Dis Dobby, lui demanda Harry. Tu ne saurais pas où est Draco ?

L'Elfe cessa son activité et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Il est dans la chaudière, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry se figea, le regardant fixement.

-Pardon ? DANS la CHAUDIÈRE ?

Dobby inclina la tête sur le côté puis écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, non, Dobby voulait dire à côté, Harry Potter Monsieur!

-Merci Dobby!

Harry ressortit tout aussi rapidement de la pièce, repassant devant Sandra.

-Alors, tu sais où il est ?

-Chaudière...

Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce, une chaleur étouffante envahissant rapidement le hall. Grondant, Harry réalisa assez rapidement qu'il n'avait pas assez de place pour entrer dans la minuscule pièce.

-Draco ?

Il n'y aucune réponse. Pas le moindre bruit dans la pièce si ce n'est celle de la chaudière. Seul un petit mouvement derrière la machine prouva que le blond était bien là.

-Eh merde... marmonna Harry, se mettant à réfléchir.

Draco le fixait depuis sa cachette. Ses cheveux étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule noirâtre et sa joue brûlée brillait de sueur. Du sang coulait le long de son visage, mais ses yeux exprimaient une colère froide.

-Draco, sors de là, je veux te parler, s'essaya l'Auror.

-Non, répondit l'enfant d'une voix plus adulte.

-Mais tu ne peux pas rester là infiniment!

-Si, je peux!

-Tu ne peux pas, affirma Harry.

-Si! répondit Draco, obstiné.

-Très bien, alors je m'assois, et je ne bouge plus d'ici! répliqua Harry, appliqua les gestes à la parole.

Il s'adossa, assis au sol, contre la porte restée ouverte. Draco se contenta de le fixer, semblant toujours en colère.

-Alors tu risque d'attendre longtemps! dit-il de sa voix froide.

Il gigota un peu, essayant de tourner le dos. Un gémissement lui échappa quand son épaule toucha la chaudière, mais il finit par réussir à se retourner, montrant son dos couvert de sueur.

-Et pourquoi tu restes précisément _là-dedans _?

-Parce que je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas venir me chercher!

-Tu vas finir par te brûler – si ce n'est pas déjà fait!

-C'est déjà fait! Rétorqua l'enfant. Mais je m'en moque!

-Tu ne peux pas rester là-dedans, reprit Harry.

-Oh si, je peux!

-C'est stupide.

-C'est toi qui es stupide!

-Je pariais ce que tu veux que tu me dirais ça.

-Parie ta vie, avec de la chance, tu te seras trompé!

-Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça...

-Si, je le pense! dit Draco en se relevant brusquement.

Il poussa un cri quand il se brûla le dos et se recoucha brusquement.

-Va... Va t'en! dit-il, hoquetant de douleur.

-Sors de là, Draco, soupira Harry. Tu vas vraiment te faire mal...

-J'ai pas besoin d'être là-dedans pour avoir mal! Rétorqua le petit garçon.

-Eh bien sors dans ce cas!

-Non! répondit Draco. De toute façon, pour ce qu'il me reste à...

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le dardant de ses yeux verts.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, fit-il à voix basse.

-Pas le droit de dire quoi ? demanda Draco. La vérité ? Tu sais que le lien rouge monte ? Tu sais qu'il est déjà à ma taille ? Tu sais qu'une fois qu'il sera au coeur, ce sera terminé ? Je m'endormirai! La potion n'y changera rien! Même en tant qu'enfant, je m'endormirai. Et personne ne pourra me réveiller! Pour l'éternité!

-Draco, par pitié, sors de là!

-Non! répondit-il toujours aussi têtu.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que! répondit Draco.

Et il balança la première chose qu'il lui tombait sous la main... Sa chaussure.

-Très bien, alors je vais dormir un peu...

D'un geste de la main, Harry ferma tous les rideaux dans les alentours, plongeant le coin dans l'obscurité. Draco ne répondit pas et regarda le mur en face de lui. Un petit halètement suivit d'un sanglot lui échappa et il se mordit la lèvre pour se punir de pleurer. Harry, moitié couché, moitié assis, rouvrit les yeux et le regarda à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondit Draco.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. On ne pleure pas pour rien...

-J'ai le dos, l'épaule et la joue brûler, j'ai le front ouvert et sans doute le bras cassé! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix!

-Draco, par Merlin, avant de te tuer, tu veux bien sortir de là, s'il te plaît ?

-De toute façon, je vais mourir, répliqua Draco. On a calculé... Il faut une semaine pour que le lien franchisse une quinzaine de centimètres... Dans deux semaines, c'est terminé... Et après, on vient me hurler dessus parce que je fabrique des têtes chercheuses!

-Je ne t'ai pas hurlé dessus pour ça! Mais tu venais de détruire carrément le labo, je venais de passer une deuxième nuit blanche consécutive et je t'avais déjà – aimablement – demandé de monter à l'étage. Les nerfs ont lâchés...

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès! Cria Draco.

-Mais je le sais! Je viens de te dire que je n'avais pas voulu te hurler dessus! Je m'excuse!

-Tu t'excuses peut-être, mais pas moi!

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'excuser. Je t'explique simplement la situation...

-Y'a pas de situation, juste un sale con!

-Draco, par Merlin, tu ne peux pas essayer d'être un tout petit peu compréhensif ?

-Compréhensif ? demanda l'enfant, se relevant pour rapidement se recoucher, le dos un peu plus brûlant. COMPREHENSIF ? JE SUIS UN ENFANT DE SIX ANS DESTINÉ À DORMIR POUR TOUJOURS DANS MAXIMUM DEUX SEMAINES ET J'ESSAYE DE ME SAUVER POUR M'ENTENDRE HURLER DESSUS PAR LA SEULE PERSONNE QUI SOIT IMPORTANTE DANS LA FOUTUE VIE QUE JE ME SUIS FAITE ET JE DOIS ETRE COMPREHENSIF ? HAHAHAHA... LAISSE-MOI RIRE!

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix...

Harry se retourna vers lui et se libéra totalement, s'introduisant rapidement dans l'esprit de l'enfant, avant que celui-ci ait la brillante idée de lui barrer le passage au beau milieu du processus. Il poussa un cri et s'effondra au sol, fermant les yeux subitement. Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle des miroirs. Le Draco de dix-neuf ans était là. Il lui tournait le dos et fixait un miroir à l'encadrement sombre. Dedans se trouvait Lucius. Lucius qui souriait.

-Alors ainsi, je suis ta plus grande peine... Vraiment, fils, je suis flatté...

Harry fut parcouru d'un brutal frisson en entendant la voix presque jubilante de Lucius Malfoy. Il se tint parfaitement immobile et silencieux, attendant ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Draco regardait son père avec froideur, droit comme un i. Autour de ses jambes et de sa taille brillait le fin petit fil rouge dont le petit Draco avait déjà parlé.

-Dis-moi, fils ? demanda Lucius. Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Quelle joie de t'avoir avec moi pour l'éternité... Enfin, l'éternité... Jusqu'à ce que ton corps décide de s'éteindre, je veux dire... Ah, mais non, je suis bête! Tu as préparé un poison... A-t-on avis, que dirait Potter en apprenant que tu as prévu de te suicider avant de t'endormir définitivement ?

Lucius éclata de rire.

-La ferme! répliqua Draco, fusillant son père du regard.

Harry sentit comme une douche froide lui tomber sur la tête. Draco allait se suicider ? Non! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça...

-Il ne serait pas content, dit Lucius. Oooh non, pas content du tout... Enfin, c'est à vérifier... Ces derniers temps, il semble plus intéressé par les suceurs de sang que par les... bels aux bois dormant...

Draco s'approcha du miroir d'un pas menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Lucius ricana.

-Oh, allons, Draco, dit-il. Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle, mais pas à ce point là! Tu n'as tout de même pas vu les regards langoureux que s'échangent ces deux-là ?

-Harry m'aime... Il m'aime moi! Pas Alexius!

Lucius le regarda d'un air sournois.

-Vraiment ? fit-il, amusé. Il t'aime pourquoi, hu ? Te l'a-t-il jamais dit ? Non, bien sûr que non! Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait! Mais à quel moment ? Lorsque tu écartais les jambes, bien sûr!

Harry se mit légèrement à trembler sous ce flot de paroles. Draco n'allait tout de même pas croire cet homme ? Il n'allait pas prêter foi à toutes ces conneries ? Mais le blond était tétanisé. La peur brillait dans ses yeux et lui aussi tremblait.

-Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il, semblant perdu dans l'effroi qui l'envahissait.

-Vraiment ? demanda Lucius. Cite-moi une seule fois... Une seule fois où il te l'a dit alors que vous ne veniez pas de baiser ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche. Mais rien n'en sortit.

-Je... Il n'y... Il n'y a pas pensé, c'est tout...

Lucius éclata de rire.

-Mon pauvre enfant, dit-il. Bien sûr que non, il n'y a pas pensé... Vu que la seule chose qu'il aime de toi est lorsque tu t'allonges... As-tu vu ce que tu es devenu ? Toi ? Draco Malfoy ? Tu es devenu un Poufsouffle... Tu as tout laissé pour lui... Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Lucius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Le statut de cocu! répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire.

-Arrête! cria Draco. Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, arrête! Tu n'y connais rien! Tu ne sais rien!

-Je sais que j'ai des principes auxquels je tiens, répondit Lucius. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas bons, mais moi, je ne les ai pas abandonnés... Et les tiens, dis-moi ? Où est ton indépendance ? Où est ton poste d'opérateur ? Nulle part! Tu te contentes de jouer les gigolos d'un homme qui te trompe dès que tu tournes le dos!

-ARRÊTE! Cria Draco.

La pièce disparut soudainement pour devenir, au grand étonnement d'Harry, une haute montagne enneigée. À genoux dans la neige, Draco haletait, les mains sur les oreilles. Attendant encore un moment, insensible au froid, mais toujours tremblant, Harry le regarda, ne sachant que faire, il finit par s'approcher et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le sol. Il fallut quelques minutes au blond pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sursautant, il s'écarta légèrement d'Harry.

-Ha... Harry ? dit-il. Tu... Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas à sa question. Il resta encore un moment silencieux avant de relever finalement les yeux vers lui.

-Tu le crois ? souffla-t-il.

-Croire... ?

Draco se tut et fixa Harry.

-Non, dit-il. Non, je ne le crois pas. Il m'a fait peur, mais... Non, tu ne ferais pas ça... Tu n'es pas un salaud... Tu ne te moquerais pas de moi ainsi... Ce... Ce ne serait pas toi...

Harry replia ses jambes sous son menton et les entoura de ses bras.

-Je t'aime, tu sais et ce n'est pas simplement à cause de... enfin, tu comprends...

Draco hocha de la tête et se rapprocha de lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

-Je comprends, lui dit-il.

Harry se blottit contre lui, à sa grande surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait besoin de réconfort, pour le moment...

-Je ne le crois pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, voyions... Mon père n'a jamais eu ça, il ne connaît que la trahison et les mensonges... C'est normal qu'il dise n'importe quoi, ça le dépasse...

-Je suis tout de même certain que tu as un doute...

Draco sourit et resserra son étreinte.

-Oui, j'en ai un, avoua-t-il. Je te mentirais en te disant l'inverse... Mais... Je sais que ce qu'il dit n'est pas vrai.

-Je n'aime pas Alexius...

-Je sais, répondit Draco, semblant pourtant inquiet.

Harry ne rajouta rien, le regard rivé au sol. Draco regarda l'ensemble des montagnes en dessous de lui.

-Je... Je n'aime pas comme il te regarde, dit-il. On dirait un serpent face à une souris... Et toi... Bon dieu, toi, tu sembles... hypnotisé. Je n'aime pas ça... Je voudrais pouvoir lui planter un pieu dans le coeur...

-C'est ce que je devrais faire moi-même, murmura Harry. Mais Dumbledore lui fait confiance, alors je n'ai aucune raison de le tuer...

Draco eut l'air septique.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt une bonne raison ? demanda Draco, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Harry eut le même genre de sourire, quoiqu'un peu plus vague.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à Albus...

Draco pouffa.

-Il a du faire une drôle de tête... Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pas que je sois mécontent de te voir... Mais je ne m'y attendais pas...

-J'ai à faire à un enfant complètement en rogne contre moi, là-bas, marmonna Harry.

Draco eut l'air étonné.

-Ah ? dit-il. Je n'ai pas fait attention... Il se coupe assez souvent de moi, ces derniers temps... Il commence aussi à... Enfin, peu importe.

Distraitement, Draco porta sa main au lien rouge autour de sa taille.

-Je vais essayer de le calmer, si tu veux, dit-il.

Harry appuya sa tête contre son épaule et haussa les épaules.

-Ne te fatigue pas pour rien... Je finirai bien par me faire pardonner.

-J'en doute... Je suis têtu, tu sais ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

-Oui... Oui, je sais.

Draco le regarda d'un air boudeur.

-C'est quoi, ce sourire, hu ? fit-il, essayant lui-même de ne pas rire.

-Quel sourire ? Je n'ai même pas souri! se défendit Harry, prenant une mine innocente.

-Menteur! râla Draco, lui mettant de la neige sur la tête.

Harry grommela vaguement et secoua la tête avant de lui lancer une giclée de cristaux, non glacés, mais bien chauds! On était dans un rêve ou on ne l'était pas! Draco sourit et s'essuya lentement la joue, ses cernes semblant plus sombres avec la pureté de la neige. Le sourire de Harry s'effaça quelque peu et il fronça les sourcils, remarquant ce détail. Deux semaines... Draco le regarda et sourit.

-Le mieux, c'est de lui proposer une glace, dit-il. Au chocolat ou à la fraise... Avec vanille, comme à accompagnement...

-Je l'emmènerai en ville tout à l'heure... Enfin s'il se montre assez coopératif...

Draco sourit et se coucha dans la neige.

-Il le fera, dit-il. Je lui parlerai...

-S'il veut bien t'écouter...

Harry pour sa part resta assis, contemplant le paysage.

-Il le fera, assura Draco en regardant le ciel d'un bleu éclatant.

Il poussa un petit soupir et ferma à moitié les yeux, pensif. Harry resta silencieux, lui-même plongé dans ses pensées. Il était inquiet et appréhensif. Et pas seulement sur l'état de Draco. Mais aussi sur ce que lui avait dit son père... Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne rien lui avoir fait. Draco semblait soudain plus silencieux, plus distant. Son regard était toujours porté sur les cieux, l'air soucieux.

-Je m'inquiète vraiment des répercutions sur ce qu'il a dit, confia soudain Harry, d'une voix calme.

Draco le regarda, lui souriant.

-Il n'y aura pas de répercutions... ne te fais pas de soucis pour rien...

-Ce n'est pas rien...

-Si, ça l'est... Harry, j'ai confiance en toi!

-Et j'espère ne jamais trahir cette confiance, soupira Harry, se levant et venant de blottir contre lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne le feras jamais, dit Draco, regardant ailleurs.

-Draco... Je ne racontais pas n'importe quoi quand je disais que je t'aimais, dit brusquement Harry.

-Je le sais, dit le blond.

-Je voulais simplement te l'assurer... Et...

Harry hésita.

-Ce que Lucius à dit, à propos du poison... C'est vrai ?

Draco détourna la tête.

-Oui, dit-il. Oui, c'est vrai.

Harry resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa taille.

-Tu comptes vraiment le faire ? reprit-il.

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux ? demanda le blond. Mieux que de dormir jusqu'à ce que je meure de faim et de soif ?

-Eh bien, techniquement, si quelqu'un passe son temps avec toi... Tu ne devrais pas mourir...

-Quelqu'un passe... ?

Draco était plus que surpris.

-Ce serait du gâchis de perdre son temps ainsi.

Harry lui releva la tête, son regard croisant le sien.

-Parce que maintenant c'est du gâchis de passer ma vie avec toi ? Ce n'est jamais ce que j'ai cru, et je ne le croirai jamais! Si c'était du gâchis, tu serais depuis longtemps sorti de ma vie! Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi, je n'aurais pas eu la certitude que tu étais encore vivant, après trois ans sans nouvelles de toi, alors que beaucoup croyaient, eux, que tu étais mort! Si c'est perdre du temps être avec toi, alors je veux bien perdre l'éternité s'il le faut, je m'en fiche! Je t'aime, voilà tout et c'est bien suffisant comme raison!

Les yeux de Draco semblèrent briller d'une joie intense. Les larmes aux yeux, il serra Harry contre lui, son souffle balayant doucement sa peau.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-il. Je t'adore, en fait...

Harry laissa Draco faire, fermant les yeux, enfin un peu plus rassuré.

-J'espère que tu n'en douteras jamais, souffla-t-il.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit Draco, le pressant encore plus fort contre lui. Non, je n'en douterai jamais...

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de savourer le contact. Draco poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux, se sentant plus en sécurité, tout à coup.

-Je crois que je vais rester toute la journée avec toi, déclara Harry, au bout d'un moment.

-Toute la journée ? s'étonna Draco, surpris.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? Bon d'accord, ça fera un peu louche qu'on me trouve inconscient sur le sol, mais je m'en fiche!

-Ce n'est pas très sympa pour les autres, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je m'en fiche bien, je veux rester avec toi.

Draco leva un sourcil face au comportement d'Harry et sourit.

-Si tu veux...

Harry sourit à son tour et se retourna dans ses bras, de façon à regarder le ciel.

-Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?

-Mpfff... Nul part, dit Draco. Dans mon inconscient... J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit... Quoi de mieux que le sommet d'une montagne ?

-Hmmm, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait mieux, en effet...

Draco sourit.

-Tu veux un autre endroit ? Tout est possible, dans l'inconscient! On peut même voler!

-Oh, non, ça me convient parfaitement ici! C'est calme et je suis avec toi, c'est parfait...

-Dis-toi bien que dans mon inconscient, tu n'as pas le choix, tu es avec moi!

-Alors que demander de plus ?

Draco pouffa.

-Je l'ignore... Un baiser, peut-être ? Pour le... comment a-t-il dit, déjà ? « Le bel au bois dormant » ? Ou le prince... ? Peu importe!

-Oh, c'est dans la mesure du possible...

Harry se souleva légèrement pour atteindre ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Draco poussa un soupir de satisfaction et répondit avec joie, ses bras autour de sa taille et caressant son dos. Harry sourit contre ses lèvres, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses mains se baladant dans les cheveux de Draco. Après tant d'inquiétude, un peu de réconfort de ce genre faisait le plus grand bien... Draco se sépara pourtant de lui, soufflant dans son cou tandis que le paysage se transformait en une plage de sable blanc, l'écume de la mer venant lécher la plage non loin d'eux. Face au regard surpris d'Harry, Draco eut un sourire.

-Le décor reflète parfois mon état d'esprit, dit-il, amusé.

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air émerveillé.

-J'ai un sérieux doute sur ton état d'esprit, dans ce cas...

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien... Peut-être parce que je viens à te connaître avec le temps ?

Draco lui sourit et caressa les cheveux de d'Harry.

-Ce paysage représente la quiétude, pour moi, mais aussi la passion et le bonheur...

Harry lui sourit à son tour et reposa sa tête contre lui, observant les alentours paisiblement, profitant simplement du moment. Draco poussa un soupir de contentement et regarda lui aussi le paysage.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à des chansons, dernièrement...

-Peut-être parce que tu aimes bien la musique... Mais bien souvent, les chansons auxquelles nous pensons conviennent à notre état d'esprit du moment.

-Ah... ? Demanda Draco, malicieux. Tout ça explique pourquoi ce sont des chansons d'amour...

-Peut-être, répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Draco lui sourit et regarda la mer. Relaxé, tout en caressant le dos d'Harry, il se mit à chanter lentement:

_Oh, my love, my darling, _

_I've hungered for your touch a long, _

_lonely time. Time goes by so slowly _

_and time can do so much. _

_Are you still mine? _

_I need your love. _

_I need your love. _

_God speed your love to me. _

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, _

_to the open arms of the sea. _

_Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, _

_wait for me. _

_I'll be coming home, wait for me. _

_Oh, my love, my darling, _

_I've hungered for your touch a long _

_lonely time. Time, goes by so slowly, _

_and time can do so much, _

_Are you still mine? _

_I need your love. _

_I need your love. _

_God speed your love, to me._

Harry l'écouta simplement chanter, se laissant bercer par sa voix et par les paroles du blond. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de Draco – si c'était encore possible. Draco sourit et finit sa chanson lentement, fixant l'endroit où la mer et le ciel se rejoignaient.

-Je ne chante plus jamais, c'est décidé! Déclara Harry, se rappelant ce que le blond lui avait dit dans le désert.

-Tu ne chantes pas mal, dit Draco. Tu manques juste un peu de justesse...

-Je manque d'à peu près tout, quand il s'agit de l'art.

-Tu possèdes l'art du corps, dit Draco. Si tu étais un modèle, tous les Apollons n'auraient plus qu'à se rhabiller...

Draco passa une main rêveuse le long de l'épaule d'Harry, le dévorant des yeux. Harry lui sourit d'un air tendre et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Tu m'attaques de compliments ces temps-ci... C'en est surprenant... Pas que tu sois gentil, mais... toutes ces choses que tu dis, m'enfin...

Draco sourit.  
-C'est horrible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, amusé. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est que j'ai le temps de penser, ici... Le temps de... je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression de... De me retrouver peu à peu... J'ai été assez égaré depuis ma fuite du monde magique... J'ai oublié qui j'étais... et maintenant, ça me revient, peu à peu... Je suis Draco Malfoy... Sorcier de famille dite... pure... Fils d'un Mangemort et d'une dégénérée... Et j'aime Harry Potter... Je m'aperçois que c'est maigre, comme pedigree... Et... Enfin, j'avoue que je meurs d'envie de pouvoir reprendre ma vie en main. Aller à Oxford, devenir Opérateur... Construire quelque chose de vraiment solide et de durable avec toi... J'ai hâte que les ennuis finissent... Quel est le rapport avec les compliments ? Aucun si ce n'est que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi... Et que je me sens presque... obligé de te dire ce que je pense lorsque nous pouvons enfin nous voir...

Harry prit un moment à répondre.

-Si les ennuis s'arrêtent – ce que j'espère sincèrement – je suis persuadé que tu passeras ton diplôme haut la main! Et puis, moi non plus, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi. Je veux avoir des projets, ne pas m'inquiéter pour des foutaises, simplement pouvoir être persuadé de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi... Mais, avec un peu de bonne volonté – et de la chance – je suis persuadé que tout cela peut être possible...

-Cela ne peut pas être possible, dit Draco. Ça le sera! En tout cas je ferai tout pour! Seul la mort m'en empêchera.

-Ce qui est plutôt normal, mais moi, je ferai tout pour que la mort, justement, ne t'empêche pas de faire quoi que ce soit!

-Oh, je vous en prie! dit une voix derrière eux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir avaler un seau de potion de niaiserie!

Harry se redressa légèrement un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Quel mauvais vent vous amène par ici, Severus ?

-Voyons voir, dit l'homme en s'approchant. Un gamin caché derrière une chaudière et un crétin inconscient devant ? Tout le monde se faisait un sang d'encre, alors on est venu interrompre ma quiétude!

-Malheureusement pour nous. Donc, vous voyez bien que tout va bien ici, vous pouvez simplement retourner chez vous, désormais.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et puis-je savoir quand sa seigneurie Potter daignera émerger dans le monde réel ?

-Plus tard, pour le moment, je suis très bien ici, répondit simplement Harry.

-Bien, dit Snape. J'en avertirai les autres... À la prochaine.

Et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-C'est ce qu'on appel une apparition éclair.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, dit Draco. Pour une fois que tu es là, je tiens à avoir le monopole...

-J'essayerai de venir plus souvent... À condition que j'aie un moment pour dormir!

-Non, non, ne fais pas l'idiot, voyons..., dit Draco en regardant la mer.

-Je ne fais pas l'idiot, je m'ennuie sans toi, c'est tout!

-Je m'ennuie aussi, répondit Draco. Mais ta santé est importante...

-Et ma santé mentale a besoin de toi!

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, veux-tu ? dit-il en blottissant son visage contre le torse d'Harry.

-Mais je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla Harry à son oreille. Je tiens vraiment à venir te voir...

Draco leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un tendre sourire, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Alors viens me voir... Mais n'abuse pas, d'accord ?

-Je n'abuse jamais des bonnes choses, Mr Malfoy! répondit aussitôt Harry, faussement sérieux.

-C'est ça, ouais, répondit Draco, l'air agacé.

Harry sourit simplement et se tut, fixant le ciel d'un bleu azure, complètement dégagé. Draco lui sourit et le fixa en retour, attendant de voir ce à quoi Harry jouait.

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait plutôt bizarre d'être ensemble de cette façon, alors que je te côtoie tous les jours d'une certaine manière... ? Je me demande... Ou non je ne me demande pas, parce que je ne veux pas savoir quel effet ça fait si tu venais à... partir.

-Si je venais à partir ? demanda Draco, étonné.

-Je veux dire... définitivement, sans point de non-retour.

-Je suis curieux, dit Draco. Quelle réaction aurais-tu ?

-Je serais effondré, ça ne fait aucun doute...

Draco eut un petit sourire et frotta sa joue contre Harry.

-Si ça peut te rassurer... Ce serait mon cas aussi... Enfin, je veux dire... S'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Eh bien on en est au même niveau, toi et moi...

Draco lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

-Tu as déjà imaginé... Que nous puissions être séparés ? Pas pour toujours mais... pendant un long moment ?

-J'en ai déjà eu l'expérience, alors, pour l'imaginer, c'est plutôt facile... Mais je n'arrive plus vraiment à me représenter le concept, désormais... Et toi ?

-Non, je n'y arrive pas, dit Draco. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous séparerions...

-Moi non plus, et c'est mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui, répondit Draco en s'écartant d'Harry, s'étendant difficilement.

Celui-ci bâilla subitement au même moment, continuant à caresser d'une main le dos de Draco.

-Tu es fatigué ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

-Mpff, je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, répondit Harry.

Draco sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être dans le monde réel, blotti dans ton lit pour te reposer! Harry Potter, n'êtes-vous donc pas assez adulte que pour vous rappeler que vous devez prendre soin de vous ? Ou dois-je me débrouiller pour revenir ?

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir, mais il vaut mieux que tu restes ici... Pour le reste, je suis assez adulte pour prendre soin de moi. J'ai juste passé une nuit à te chercher, et l'autre à me balader dehors, sans être capable de fermer l'oeil.

-Prends une potion de sommeil, dans ce cas! Harry, je t'en prie, prend soin de toi, d'accord ? C'est important! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal...

Harry lui sourit d'un air rassurant et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je dormirai cette nuit...

Devant l'air peu certain de Draco, il soupira.

-Et je me coucherai tôt!

Draco soupira d'un air triste.

-Tu devrais peut-être partir ? demanda-t-il. Ce doit être épuisant d'être ici...

-Un peu, mais je m'en fiche, je suis inconscient là-bas, de toute façon. Et je préfère rester avec toi.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu joues avec ta santé! s'exclama Draco.

-Mais je ne joue pas du tout avec ma santé...

-Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours et tu te fatigues inutilement ? Tu es sûr que tu ne joues pas avec ta santé ?

-Ce n'est jamais que deux jours... Ça ne sera jamais pire que lors de ma sixième année... Je faisais de l'insomnie.

Harry ne lui confia cependant pas qu'il était beaucoup moins épuisé lors de ces semaines-là, la fatigue s'accumulant peu à peu, sans qu'il ne parvienne à fermer l'œil, son corps s'adaptant donc à ce rythme de vie, rythme qu'il avait maintenu pendant tout l'été qui avait suivi sa sixième année, jusque après les vacances des fêtes de Noël...

Draco plissa les yeux et eut une moue ennuyée.  
-Bon, d'accord, dit-il. Mais tu iras dormir! Peu importe les entraînements, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, tu dors! J'y veillerai personnellement, compris ?

-Cinq sur cinq! Je ferai quelques heures sup. dans mon lit, demain matin...

-Bon chien chien, dit Draco en lui flattant la tête.

Harry grommela vaguement.

-Si je suis un chien, alors toi tu es quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Le maître, bien entendu, répondit Draco, fier.

-Mais bien sûr! fit ironiquement Harry.

-Bien sûr! répondit Draco en se dégageant de ses bras, se levant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry, toujours couché au sol.

-Je vais profiter de la plage... Tu viens avec moi ?

Harry se releva aussitôt.

-Pour sûr!

Draco sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille, commençant à marcher un peu le long de la mer.

-Que projettes-tu de faire, après la guerre ? demanda-t-il, fixant l'océan.

Harry s'appuya contre lui, réfléchissant.

-Je veux rester avec toi, c'est certain... Je vais aussi continuer à travailler, mais de manière plus... modérée. Et toi, tu as des projets ?

-Faire mes études, dit Draco en bâillant. Et essayer de retrouver... mon corps d'avant... Mais non, à part ça... Je ne sais pas.

-J'espère que la guerre se terminera bientôt... lui confia Harry.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit Draco en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Ainsi, je pourrais jeter ce... Hem... Et si on allait se baigner ?

Harry eut un sourire étrange, et, sans prévenir, poussa Draco dans l'eau, alors que les vagues venaient les lécher les pieds.

-Hé! Se plaignit Draco. Attends un peu, toi!

Il se releva et se remit à lui courir après. Harry éclata de rire et détala rapidement, Draco aux trousses. Draco le rattrapa pourtant rapidement, se servant du fait qu'il était dans SON inconscient pour faire avancer Harry sur place. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, lui souriant d'un air amusé.

-Si tu avançais, ça serait bien, non ? demanda le blond, narquois.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Tu sais que j'aime ton caractère calme et conciliant ?

-Non, je ne le savais pas, dit-il. Par contre, je pense que tu te trompes... Je ne suis pas si conciliant...

Et pour prouver sa théorie, il attrapa Harry par la taille, le souleva sur son épaule et... le jeta à l'eau.

Aussitôt trempé des pieds à la tête, les vêtements collés au corps, Harry ressortit de l'eau, d'humeur toujours aussi joyeuse.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser t'en sortir aussi facilement ? demanda-t-il, en s'approchant de lui.

-Mhmm, je suppose que non, répondit Draco, souriant légèrement.

Harry sourit à son tour, mais ne manière plutôt inquiétante. Il s'immobilisa un moment, regardant vaguement autour de lui. Sans prévenir, il se jeta carrément sur Draco et le fit tomber dans l'eau, alors qu'il se trouvait toujours attaché à lui. Une vague vint aussitôt s'échouer sur le rivage, les trempant à nouveau, bien qu'ils étaient impossibles qu'ils aient été plus mouillés encore. Couché sous Harry, les cheveux trempés flottant avec le sable, Draco éclata de rire, serrant contre lui le corps du brun. Harry se joignit de bon coeur à son hilarité, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et de se dégager de son étreinte, allant patauger un peu dans l'eau, non loin. Draco s'appuya sur ses coudes, regardant Harry d'un air rêveur. Il leva le visage vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de l'astre solaire. Harry le regarda un moment avec un petit sourire et avança un peu dans l'eau, s'enfonçant peu à peu. Il finit par se laisser aller dans le flux salé, se laissant flotter au gré des vagues tandis que Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. Draco finit par ouvrir les yeux et par se lever, regardant derrière lui la luxuriante flore de l'île. Il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant un massif de fleurs tropicales, en saisissant une. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire, sourire qui se transforma en air dépité en voyant la fleur faner après quelques minutes dans sa main. Baissant le regard, Draco put voir le lien monter d'un cran de plus. Il y eut le bruit d'un clapotis derrière lui, et Harry sortit de l'eau, les vêtements complètement imbibés, dégoulinant des pieds à la tête. Du sable collant à ses pieds nus, il s'approcha de Draco et s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-Je préfère quand tu souris...

Draco sursauta et le regarda avec un mince sourire.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il d'un air amusé. Allons... Manger un morceau... Bon, ce ne sera pas vraiment de la nourriture... Mais bon...

-Et où comptes-tu nous emmener ? demanda Harry, regardant le décor se brouiller tout autour d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Choisis l'endroit...

-Hmmm... Paris, ça te dit ?

-Paris ? demanda Draco. À quel endroit exactement ?

-Hmmm, pourquoi pas près de la Tour Eiffel ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Draco. Au-dessus ?

-Ça ne me dérange pas... Dans les environs, dans la tour, près de la tour...

Draco sourit et enlaça Harry.

-Alors se sera au-dessus... Vue sur Paris... la lune brillant... et les étoiles... Et la tenue, bien entendu!

Aussitôt, ils apparurent au-dessus de la tour, juste à côté d'une table dressée avec couvert en porcelaine, chandelier et verre en cristal. Draco était habillé d'un somptueux costume sorcier de couleur argentée et Harry de couleur noir.

-Si tu veux une autre couleur, dit Draco en souriant, dis-le moi.

-Oh, non, ça va, c'est parfait ainsi!

Il contourna rapidement la table et tira sa chaise à Draco l'invitant à s'asseoir, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Draco lui sourit et alla s'installer, gratifiant au passage Harry d'un regard séducteur et appréciatif. L'Auror alla par la suite s'asseoir à sa place, contemplant un moment la vue qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux. Draco, lui, fixa le vide devant lui, regardant son assiette pensivement. Il avait la désagréable impression d'entendre une montre cliqueter dans sa tête. Harry étouffa un bâillement et se retourna finalement vers Draco, sourire toujours aux lèvres.

-Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester ici pour de bon... C'est nettement plus agréable.

Draco sursauta et le regarda, semblant revenir sur... « Terre ».

-C'est agréable, mais agaçant, à la fin... Tout fini par devenir... Ennuyeux. Il n'y a personne, ici, sauf moi...

-Tu pourrais peut-être créer des gens et... Tu as ton autre toi, si tu veux parler à quelqu'un...

-Il ne vient jamais ici, ou alors rarement. Pour me questionner sur toi ou pour être rassuré... Quant à créer des gens... C'est épuisant...

-Ce qui n'est pas une très bonne idée à faire, vu ton cas, ces temps-ci.

Il se tut et parut un moment déstabilisé par quelque chose, avant de secouer la tête vaguement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda aussitôt Draco, inquiet.

-Mhmm, non, tout va bien. J'ai juste eu une vague impression qu'on... m'attirait, ailleurs. Ça m'a un peu ébranlé.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu... Tu devrais peut-être retourner dans le monde réel...

-Pour qu'on me secoue bien comme il faut et qu'on me tire jusqu'au sous-sol pour me donner des cours ? Non merci... Je partirai d'ici quand la nuit sera tombée. Je serai certain de pouvoir dormir...

Draco sourit d'un air timide et il n'eut même pas à se concentrer pour que des plats succulents apparaissent sur la table. Harry regarda le tout d'un air gourmand.

-Et dire qu'on ne mangera pas vraiment...

Draco pouffa.

-Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Si ça peut te rassurer, tu en sentiras le goût et la sensation de ballonnement... Tu ne prendras tout simplement pas les kilos et demain, tu auras une faim d'enfer...

-Ça me paraît très bien...

Il prit la bouteille de vin et les servit.

-Bonne année en avance de... quelques heures! Lui souhaita Harry.

Draco eut l'air étonné pendant un vague instant.

-Nous sommes déjà la veille de la nouvelle année ? demanda Draco. J'avais perdu... la notion de temps...

-Eh oui... La veille du nouveau millénaire!

Harry lui sourit avant de boire une gorgée de vint.

-Le temps s'écoule différemment ici, non ?

-Il ne s'écoule pas, répondit Draco. Il peut être minuit maintenant et midi dans une seconde... C'est moi qui choisis...

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Donc je vais devoir me fier à mon instinct pour savoir exactement quand partir...

-Ta montre fait l'affaire aussi, dit Draco. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle continue comme dans la réalité.

Harry jeta un vague coup d'oeil au cadran, constatant qu'il lui restait du temps encore devant lui.

-J'ai remarqué, reprit Harry, que lorsque je viens te rendre visite - ça fait étrange dit comme ça - tu étais souvent dans cette salle des miroirs. Tu y passes beaucoup de temps ?

-J'y suis la plupart du temps, dit Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'y sens attiré. C'est ma seule fenêtre sur l'extérieur... Parfois, quand le miroir du présent est baigné dans la lueur de la lune et que je me montre suffisamment suppliant, il me montre ce qu'il se passe...

-Partout, ou au square, veux-tu dire ? Lui demanda Harry, commençant à manger.

-Là où le miroir accepte de m'amener... Le plus souvent au manoir... Parfois... Je ne sais pas où c'est...

(il doit manquer une phrase ici…)

-Pas toujours, dit Draco. Le miroir du présent ne marche pas... pas toujours. Et je ne peux pas trop regarder dedans... C'est dangereux...

-Je viens à me demander, parfois, ce qui se passe dans cette maison. Il y a quelques années, on en entendait souvent parler... Mais maintenant, c'est à peine si les gens on conscience qu'elle existe toujours.

-Ma mère l'a changée, dit Draco. Il y a des pièces que je ne connais pas... Il y fait plus sombre et la magie noire est presque palpable... La seule pièce qui est restée intacte, c'est ma chambre. Elle s'est verrouillée lorsque je suis parti et la porte ne s'ouvre plus pour personne... Sauf moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose se trame dans cet endroit... Rien d'alarmant pour que le ministère croit bon y accorder un tant soit peu d'attention, à première vue, mais tout de même. Et ta mère ? Elle peut te repérer, par les miroirs ? Après tout, d'une certaine manière, tu es quand même paradoxalement chez toi, dans la salle...

-Si elle m'a repéré, c'est d'une manière fort discrète... Je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois!

Draco parut un instant mal à l'aise.

Harry sembla le remarquer, puisqu'il coupa net ce qu'il allait dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco gigota.

-Il y a... Je me suis promené dans ma maison, Harry. De par le miroir du présent... Et je... il y a... cette machine... Elle bourdonne et elle brille... Elle tient un poignard au bout rougeâtre dans une sorte d'alcôve... Et il y a... de la lumière qui circule...

Harry reposa lentement ses couverts, dévisageant Draco.

-Tu es certain que cette machine était vraiment là, qu'il s'agissait de la réalité ? Pas que je ne te croie pas, mais... il pourrait s'agir de ce que Severus cherche à trouver depuis un bon moment.

Draco hésita un instant.

-C'est ce que cherche Severus, répondit Draco. Harry, la lumière qui circule... Elle est argentée... C'est ma magie...

Harry frissonna et ferma un moment les yeux, analysant d'un bout à l'autre ces informations. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et braqua son regard sur Draco.

-Donc, ta mère serait vraiment derrière tout cela...

-Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est quelqu'un qui vit au manoir, dit Draco.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de ta magie ? À condition qu'elle ait un autre but que de te tuer, il est bien louche, et bien infâme. Assez au point d'être capable de drainer son propre fils...

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit considérablement.

-J'irai voir Severus en rentrant, mieux vaut éclaircir cette histoire au plus vite.

-Tu iras dormir en rentrant, répondit Draco. Il me reste deux semaines, Harry! Et de toute façon... Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le manoir. Pas sans guide.

-D'accord, lui accorda Harry, j'irai dormir, et demain, au diable les cours, j'irai le voir.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête. Il sembla soudainement prêter l'oreille à quelque chose et sourit.

-Tu lui as hurlé dessus parce qu'il essayait de faire une tête chercheuse ?

Harry tressaillit légèrement.

-Hmmm, ça ressemble à cela...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas bien. Il a eu une bonne idée. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pensé à s'attacher les cheveux... C'était le moyen le plus facile pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

-Peut-être, mais il a tout de même failli – tu as tout de même failli! – y laisser la peau! Si l'explosion avait été un peu plus puissante et dévastatrice, ce n'est pas seulement le labo que je retrouvais en morceau!

Draco eut l'air encore un peu distrait et sourit.

-Il y était presque... Dommage... et pour ce qui est de l'explosion, elle n'aurait pas été plus puissante... Il a eu la force maximale lors de cet accident.

-Eh bien c'est à se demander comment tu as pu t'en sortir... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait... Il faudra trouver un autre moyen.

-Sans doute, oui...

Draco eut encore l'air distrait et éclata de rire.

-Il dit qu'il ne veut plus jamais avoir affaire avec toi, que tu es méchant et qu'il ne t'aime pas... Qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je tiens à toi et que, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il te maudirait jusqu'à la centième génération future s'il ne te tue pas avant... Comment as-tu fait pour le rendre si en colère ?

-Je lui ai dit de monter en haut, après qu'il ait fait exploser le labo, et que j'irais lui parler un peu plus tard... Il l'a très mal prit, après la troisième fois où j'ai... un peu haussé le ton.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Tu lui as fait peur... Quel terme as-tu utilisé ?

-Euh... En haut, répondit Harry. Ce n'était pas voulu, si je lui ai fait peur, pourtant.

Draco poussa un soupir.

-Tu me l'aurais dit, je n'aurais pas bronché... mais tu l'as hurlé à un enfant perturbé, Harry...

Une partie du ciel se découpa en fenêtre et celle-ci s'anima bien vite. Le Draco de six ans apparut, lisant un livre, assit sur le sol d'une immense bibliothèque. Un homme entra soudainement avec fracas, c'était Lucius Malfoy. Il vit Draco et s'approcha de lui brusquement, le saisissant par les cheveux qu'il tira avec force avant de secouer le blond avec une puissance horrifiante.

-Tu es stupide ? Je t'ai dit d'aller en Haut! EN HAUT!

La fenêtre disparut, les étoiles réapparaissant. Harry fut parcouru d'un brutal frisson et son regard se reporta aussitôt sur Draco. Il soupira finalement.

-Severus m'avait bien dit de ne pas hurler. À croire que je fais tout de travers... J'aurais dû me douter qu'un truc dans le genre s'était déjà passé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il sait que tu ne savais pas... Que sa colère est mal placée. Mais il ne sait pas se qu'il ressent ni comment l'exprimer. Il a donc choisi le plus simple.

-Normal, vu sa situation... J'aurais sans doute fait pareil, à son âge, ce qui, à tout bien réfléchir, doit être déjà arrivé quelques fois...

Draco se contenta de sourire, tendant l'oreille.

-Il est... Triste et effrayé. Je te conseille de juste essayer de le rassurer... De lui dire que tu ne lui veux aucun mal... et t'excuser... Encore. Il finira par sortir de son trou!

-Parce qu'il est encore là-dedans ? Snape n'a pas cru bon de l'en tirer ?

-Il ne nous a pas déplacé... Enfin, je veux dire ni toi ni moi.

-Je vais avoir mal au dos, demain, marmonna Harry, avant d'acquiescer. Je lui parlerai...

-À qui la faute ? demanda Draco. Fallait pas rester à terre...

-Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller me chercher un petit coussin...

Draco pouffa et commença enfin à manger un peu ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, bien que distraitement. Harry étouffa un bâillement en prenant une gorgée de vin.  
-Tu manges toujours aussi peu ? S'enquit-il, après l'avoir regardé mangé un moment. Si ce n'est pas pire... ?

-Non, je ne mange tout simplement pas. Ce qu'il y a ici n'étant pas vraiment de la vraie nourriture, je ne m'en préoccupe pas...

-C'est donc ton autre toi, qui s'occupe de tous vos besoins... Sinon eh bien, j'ai l'impression que... tu ne serais déjà plus ici.

Draco haussa les épaules.   
-Probablement... Mais tu sais, je suis... Dans mon corps. Enfin, dans le corps de mon autre moi... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer mais... En rajeunissant, ma mentalité a aussi rajeuni... Et comme ma personnalité de dix-neuf ans ne pouvait pas disparaître, il fallait bien que j'aille quelque part... Mais... Mais je suis toujours... Enfin, le corps est toujours moi... C'est compliqué.  
Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

Harry le regarda, un peu mélangé dans toutes ses informations.

-Et si tu commençais par le commencement ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de commencement... C'est comme si tu prenais deux boîtes, une petite et une grosse... Tu rétrécis la plus grosse et tu la caches dans la petite... Ainsi, on ne voit plus la grosse boîte, même si elle est toujours là...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-C'est un peu comme si on parlait de trouble de schizophrénie, excepté que ça n'en est pas. Il y a deux esprits, dans un même corps, ou deux personnalités, plutôt...

-Exactement, dit Draco en souriant.

-C'est plutôt étrange comme principe... Dans un sens, tu es là, tout au fond de toi, et dans un autre, tu es plongé dans un tout autre univers...

-Je ne suis pas dans un autre univers, Harry! s'exclama Draco. Je suis dans mon inconscient!

-C'est ce que je voulais dire... Tu n'es tout simplement pas dans le monde réel, d'une certaine façon...

-Non, ça, c'est certain, dit Draco en faisant apparaître le plat suivant.

-Si tu en avais la force, en n'étant pas autant épuisé, tu pourrais bien surmonter ton esprit de six ans, non ?

-Très certainement, répondit Draco, souriant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas...

-Malheureusement... Mais ce n'était qu'une déduction que j'ai faite, d'après ce que tu m'as dit...

-Je suis sûr que les choses s'arrangeront bientôt... Il faudra juste bien jouer... pour détruire cette satanée machine...

-Bien jouer... Encore faudrait-il avoir toutes les cartes en main... Ça serait beaucoup plus facile. Mais rien n'est jamais facile...

-Ce serait trop beau, sinon, dit Draco en souriant.

-Et beaucoup trop simple, répondit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres également.

Draco porta nonchalamment son verre à sa bouche. Harry étouffa un bâillement à son tour et regarda vaguement sa montre. Le temps passait étrangement vite, tout à coup...

-Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, dit Draco en regardant le décor, sa silhouette se découpant dans la lune pleine.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul...

Draco eut un vague sourire.

-J'ai l'habitude, tu sais ? Ne te fatigue pas pour rien... Bientôt, je serai avec toi... pour aussi longtemps que je vivrai...

Harry le regarda un moment et soupira, avant d'acquiescer.

-D'accord, je vais aller me reposer...

Draco sourit et se leva rapidement, s'agenouillant près de lui.

-Avant que tu partes, je veux te dire au revoir, dit Draco en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je comptais le faire, justement, répondit Harry, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Draco poussa un grognement et, plaçant une main dans le dos du brun, renversa Harry dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il gardait en lui depuis le début de la journée. Légèrement surpris, Harry passa néanmoins ses bras autour de sa nuque, répondant avec ferveur au baiser du blond. Draco sourit contre ses lèvres et pressa Harry contre lui, ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci finit par se détacher de lui, au bout d'un moment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh bien..., fit-il.

-C'est un au revoir qui devrait être dans les annales..., rit Draco, regardant Harry d'un air prédateur.

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin.

-J'en ai bien l'impression.  
Il l'embrassa brièvement une dernière fois.  
-Je reviendrai dès que possible...

-J'espère bien, dit Draco en déposant une multitude de baisers dans son cou. Je t'aime.

Harry rit doucement et se détacha de lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il, avant de disparaître peu à peu, son image devenant de plus en plus transparente, pour enfin s'effacer totalement.

Draco poussa un soupir tandis que le décor idyllique redevenait la salle aux miroirs.

-Tâche de ne pas l'oublier, dit-il d'une voix triste tout en regardant celui des « Peut-être que ».

Harry reprit conscience au même endroit où il avait pénétré l'esprit du Draco de six ans. Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu. Le soleil s'était couché et la lune ainsi que les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, d'après ce qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre où les rideaux qui avaient été rouverts. Se redressant légèrement, il entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit embrumé. Tournant la tête vers la chaudière, il eut la surprise d'y voir Draco endormi sous la chaudière. Harry se releva et entra dans la pièce avant de s'agenouiller près de la chaudière.

-Draco ? fit-il doucement.

Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement et bâilla.

-Mhmmm ? fit-il, à moitié endormi.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de bâiller à son tour, la fatigue revenant à plein assaut.

-Tu ne veux pas aller dormir dans un bon lit, plutôt ?

Le petit garçon poussa un gémissement et eut tout juste la force de murmurer un faible « Non ».

-Tu y serais bien mieux, allez... S'il te plaît... Je n'aime pas te voir couché là.

Draco gigota péniblement et tourna son petit visage blessé vers Harry.

-Non!

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la première nuit de la Nouvelle Année sous cette chaudière... Allez, sors de là, Draco...

Draco sembla hésiter et regarda Harry. Sa blessure s'était couverte d'une légère couche brunâtre qui faisait paraître sa peau plus pâle.

-Tu n'es pas gentil, dit Draco.

-Je me suis excusé, tout à l'heure, Draco, et je m'excuse encore... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, et encore moins te faire de mal... Je t'ai déjà expliqué que tu étais en sécurité ici, et cette explication tient toujours...

La méfiance brillait dans les yeux du petit garçon.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal ?

-Non, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je m'en veux pour tout à l'heure...

Draco sembla encore hésiter mais commença timidement à ramper vers Harry. A la dernière minute, il faillit se rebiffer, mais finit par sortir de sa cachette. Harry le laissa faire sans bouger, tenant tout particulièrement à ne pas lui faire peur. Draco cessa de bouger encore à quelques pas d'Harry, le regarda des pieds à la tête puis sembla tendre l'oreille.

-Il dit que je suis stupide de me méfier de toi. Que tu ne me feras pas de mal... Mais... Tu as crié!

-Sur ce point, je suis stupide! Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû crier sur toi...

-Tu ne le feras plus ? demanda Draco, gigotant.

-Non, affirma Harry en secouant la tête. Non, je ne le ferai plus.

Draco fronça les sourcils, gigota encore un peu, tendit l'oreille puis sembla considérer ce qu'on lui avait dit. Enfin, il se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, surprenant ce dernier par la même occasion. Celui-ci finit par soupirer discrètement et sourit, avant de se relever, Draco dans ses bras.

-Et si on allait guérir ces brûlures avant d'aller dormir ?

Draco tendit l'oreille de nouveau.

-Il dit que tu dois aller dormir tout de suite! Que tu lui as promis!

-J'irai dormir une fois que tu auras reçu quelques soins... Tu n'arriveras pas à dormir sans cela...

Draco eut une moue agacée mais posa son épaule sur son épaule.

-Tout ça ne peut pas attendre demain matin? demanda l'enfant, baillant.

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit Harry, poussant la porte du sous-sol à l'aide de son épaule, se mettant à descendre l'escalier, ignorant les voix qui venaient de la cuisine.

-Je ne veux pas aller là-bas, dit Draco en se calant contre lui, semblant fuir l'obscurité. Je n'aime pas... Ce qui y vit!

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-On va simplement dans le labo... le rassura Harry, alors qu'il atteignait le hall circulaire.

Mais Draco se cramponnait à lui, l'air tétanisé de peur. Harry ouvrit une deuxième porte et pénétra dans le laboratoire, refermant la cloison derrière eux. Aussitôt, les lumières s'allumèrent. Harry le déposa sur une des tables de travail, se dirigeant par la suite vers une des armoires pour trouver une pommade contre les brûlures. Draco regardait le sol d'un air endormi, se tenant pourtant aux aguets.

-Il a l'oeil d'un serpent et la malice du renard, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas du tout!

-Ça je le sais... lui dit Harry, son regard défilant sur les nombreux flacons. Mais je n'ai pas le choix de le garder ici... Ah, voilà!

Il revint vers Draco, la potion en main. Draco le regarda s'approcher de lui avec une sorte de scepticisme.

- L'autre Draco non plus ne l'aime pas. Il a vu quelque chose sur lui dans un des miroirs... Mais il ne veut pas me dire quoi. Juste de surveiller. De ne pas te laisser seul avec lui...

Harry versa un peu de potion dans sa main, avant de l'appliquer doucement du la joue de Draco.

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire non plus... Mais je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Draco cria et essaya de s'éloigner.

-Mais ça fait mal! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais... Mais ne bouge pas s'il te plait, lui demanda Harry, l'empêchant de s'écarter.

Draco grogna et cessa de bouger, fermant très fort les yeux.

-Bien, mais dépêche-toi!

Harry appliqua un peu plus rapidement la potion, avant d'enfin éloigner sa main.

-Tu en avais d'autres ailleurs, non ?

-Heuuu... non, répondit Draco, souriant avec innocence.

-Draco... fit Harry, avec un petit sourire, également.

-Hu ? demanda l'enfant, crispé.

-Ça ne prendra que cinq petites minutes, et demain tu n'auras plus mal.

-Mais ça pique très fort, dit le petit garçon en se levant, enlevant son t-shirt pour montrer son bras et son dos brûlé.

-Ça veut dire que ça guérit déjà, lui expliqua Harry, enduisant ses mains de potions, à nouveau.

Draco eut un soupir résigné et ferma de nouveau très fort les yeux.

-Ok... J'suis prêt...

-Ça ne sera pas long, lui promit Harry, se mettant à appliquer la potion le plus vite possible afin de lui éviter des maux inutiles.

Draco ne répondit pas et serra les dents, poussant un soupir de soulagement quand Harry eut fini.

-Eh voilà, fit l'Auror, s'essuyant les mains avec une serviette. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal...

Draco se tourna vers lui et passa ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Tu es pardonné! Maintenant, on va dormir!

-Avec joie... Mais juste avant...

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'armoire, Draco toujours dans ses bras, et se saisit d'une des nombreuses potions qu'il semblait avoir en réserve. Il sortit par la suite du laboratoire, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Draco, curieux.

-M'assurer de pouvoir dormir convenablement.

Draco la tête et se blottit contre lui, se laissant aller dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, mon papa, il dormait jamais.

-Eh bien je ne sais pas comment il faisait, répondit Harry, remontant l'escalier tranquillement. Moi, je suis épuisé.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de la potion, alors, dit Draco, bâillant.

Harry bâilla à son tour.

-J'ai dit la même chose hier...

Il laissa la porte du sous-sol ouverte derrière lui et monta à l'étage, alors que les lumières se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

-Je suis désolé, tu sais ? demanda Draco, ses petits yeux se fermant doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être...

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'il partageait et Harry le déposa sur le lit, avant d'allumer la lampe qui trônait sur une des deux tables de chevet.

Draco enleva difficilement ses chaussures et se blottit dans la couverture, se roulant en boule.

-Je le... suis... quand même, dit Draco en bâillant encore.

-Tu ne veux pas te mettre en pyjama ? Lui demanda Harry, alors qu'il se changeait lui-même.

Draco rouvrit les yeux et enleva péniblement ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il enleva ensuite son pull, se retrouvant uniquement en sous-vêtements. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air penaud.

-J'sais pas où il est...

-Regarde en dessous de ton oreiller, lui conseilla Harry, revenant vers lui.

Draco le fit et trouva son pyjama bleu foncé à tête d'ourson.

-Ah, oui, il était là...

Harry lui sourit et l'aida à l'enfiler. Draco se re-blottit instantanément sous les couvertures par la suite, bâillant à nouveau. Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, et fit le tour du lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps lui-même et fermer la lampe de chevet. Il se saisit par la suite de la fiole qu'il vida d'un trait.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il, l'esprit déjà engourdi par le sommeil qui l'enveloppait peu à peu.

Draco se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit-il d'une voix adulte.

Harry ne répondit rien, se laissant aller dans les bras de Morphée. Draco l'y suivit aussitôt, non sans avoir souri alors que quelques pétales de roses tombaient du plafond.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte, coup qui ne réveilla pourtant personne dans la chambre. Un second coup fut frappé, plus fort cette fois-ci. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hébété, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

-Potter ? Appela la voix sensuelle d'Alexius.

-Quoi ? Grommela le concerné, alors que la porte s'entrouvrait.

-Vous êtes en retard... Le cours a commencé depuis dix minutes!

À côté d'Harry, Draco poussa un petit gémissement et resserra ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

-Eh bien je serai en retard toute la journée dans ce cas. Je dors, répliqua Harry, refermant les yeux et laissant sa tête retomber sur son oreiller après avoir constaté qu'il était à peine quatre heures trente du matin.

-Pardon ? Cria presque le vampire.

-Vous avez parfaitement entendu. Bonne nuit.

Le vampire jura et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

-Potter, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Levez-vous!

-Pas question! répliqua Harry dans un grondement sourd. Je suis épuisé.

-Mais vous...

-Ooh, la ferme! s'exclama Draco de sa voix d'adulte. Y'en a qui sont fatigués, dents pointues! Fiche la paix aux gens honnêtes et dégage!

-Mais de quel droit... fit celui-ci.

-Sortez plutôt d'ici Alexius, le coupa Harry. J'ai besoin de sommeil, et j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui.

-Du droit des maîtres des lieux, pauvre cloche! rajouta Draco. Bye bye!

Et d'un souffle de vent puissant, il propulsa le vampire hors de la chambre et ferma la porte à double tour.

-Casse-pieds les chauves-souris!

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de tes pouvoirs, lui fit mollement remarquer Harry en bâillant.

-Tais-toi et dors! répliqua Draco en se blottissant encore contre lui.

-Wouf, oui maître, répondit Harry, se rendormant peu à peu.

Draco sourit contre lui et le suivit tout aussi vite. Leur sommeil fut tout aussi dénué de rêves que la nuit qui venait de précéder.

L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis un bon moment lorsque Harry se réveilla à nouveau, de lui-même cette fois-ci. La chambre était baignée d'une douce lumière dorée, le soleil ne parvenant pas plus à passer au travers des épais rideaux. Bâillant et s'étirant, il constata que Draco dormait toujours contre lui et il sourit doucement. Le petit garçon avait mis son pouce dans sa bouche et son autre main était accrochée à la blouse de pyjama d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit d'un air attendri et se redressa légèrement dans son lit, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il baissa les yeux sur son oreiller, sentant quelque chose effleurer ses doigts et tomber de sa tête... Il fut assez surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait de pétales de rose et son regard se porta sur le reste du lit où s'étendait une fine couche de pétales, également. Il en saisit une entre ses doigts et la regarda avec surprise. D'où ça venait ? Sortant doucement de sous ses couvertures, il remarqua que le sol en était jonché également. À première vue, ça n'avait pas pu être quelqu'un qui était entré dans la chambre puisque la porte était verrouillée, et Draco dormait donc... Il reporta aussitôt son regard sur le lit où l'enfant dormait toujours, et le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Il soupira. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'on le regardait, Draco gigota légèrement sur lui-même, semblant agacé par l'absence d'Harry. Il finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux, inquiet. Harry sourit simplement et s'approcha de son armoire.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il, sortant ses vêtements.

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, semblant soulagé.

-Oui, dit-il. Et toi ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu mieux dormir...

Il referma les portes de son armoire et posa ses vêtements au pied du lit, allant par la suite tirer les rideaux.

-Je dois aller chez Severus aujourd'hui, reprit-il. Tu veux venir ?

-Oh oui! s'exclama Draco, tout sourire.

-Alors habille-toi et va manger un peu, je prends une douche et nous y allons...

-Je dois me laver aussi, dit Draco. J'ai encore du sang sur le visage.

Harry le regarda et acquiesça.

-Va tout de même manger, je te remplirai une baignoire après avoir pris ma douche.

-D'accord! s'exclama Draco.

Et il bondit du lit, non sans avoir regarder les pétales de roses d'un air étonné. Harry haussa les épaules, voyant son air interrogatif.

-Pose-toi la question... Moi, je ne suis pas responsable...

Il lui ouvrit la porte après avoir saisi ses vêtements ainsi que ceux de Draco, et le suivit hors de la pièce.

-Il dort, dit Draco. Je lui demanderai plus tard...

-Très bien... Dobby devrait être à la cuisine, sinon tu n'as qu'à le trouver, il te fera ce que tu voudras...

-Oui oui! dit Draco, gambadant déjà dans les escaliers.

Harry sourit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, se dévêtissent rapidement et entrant sous l'eau. De son côté, Draco était déjà arrivé dans la cuisine, saluant un Remus et une Sandra surpris d'un "BONJOUUUUR" fort joyeux.

-Salut Draco... Qu'est-ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur ? Lui demanda Sandra avec un grand sourire, alors que Dobby venait prendre commande de ce qu'il voulait pour déjeuner.

-On va cher Oncle Sev! s'exclama l'enfant, ravi.

Sandra s'étouffa à moitié avec son café.  
-Oncle Sev ? Croassa-t-elle. Le professeur Severus Snape tu veux dire ?  
-Lui-même! répondit Draco, commençant à savourer son chocolat chaud.

-Et tu l'appelles _Oncle Sev_ ?

-Ben oui! s'exclama Draco, amusé.

Sandra frissonna.

-Je n'ose même pas penser à l'idée de l'appeler ainsi, moi aussi.

-Pourquoi ? C'est marrant...

-Oui, mais toi, il t'aime bien...

-C'est un fait! répondit Draco, relevant un minois barbouillé de chocolat.

Remus éclata de rire et lui tendit une serviette de table pour qu'il se débarbouille. Le petit garçon la prit et s'en servit, étalant la boisson plus qu'autre chose.

-Alors, ça c'est réglé avec Harry ? Lui demanda Remus, tandis que Dobby posait une assiette de crêpes devant Draco.

-Oui, répondit le petit garçon en dévorant le contenu de son assiette. Cha ch'est réglé...

Et ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment, avant que Harry ne n'apparaisse finalement dans la cuisine, portant un t-shirt rouge et un jean noir, une robe de la même couleur passée par-dessus le tout et laissée détachée.

-Bonjour! fit-il, gratifiant tout le monde d'un sourire. Ton bain est prêt Draco, si tu veux y aller.

-Hu hu, dit Draco en engouffrant sa dernière crêpe. J'file!

Et il partit en courant, non sans avoir avalé la fin de son cacao. Harry s'assit à sa place, tandis que Dobby débarrassait les plats vides de Draco, et les remplaçait par ceux de Harry, emplis des même mets, mais en plus grandes quantités.

-Alors ? Comment as-tu amadoué le petit monstre ? demanda Sandra, amusée.

-Je me suis excusé - encore... Et je lui ai expliqué plusieurs choses.

-Et ça a suffi ? S'étonna Remus. Je l'aurai cru plus têtu...

-Ça a pris un certain temps, bien sûr... Mais il a fini par comprendre.

Remus hocha de la tête d'un air appréciateur.

-Tu as vu le... heu... Grand Draco ? demanda-t-il.

Harry rit légèrement.

-_Le grand Draco_ comme tu l'appelles si bien, y est pour quelque chose, dans le changement de comportement du petit monstre...

-Oui, mais tu l'as vu ? Répéta Remus. Il va... bien ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avalant sa bouchée.

-Oui, il va plutôt bien... J'ai passé la journée avec lui hier. Il est fatigué, bien sûr, mais bien moins, semble-t-il que lorsqu'il était... ici, si on peut dire.

Remus hocha simplement de la tête, l'air pensif. Harry continua à manger avec appétit. Draco avait eu raison... Il dévorait!

-En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de le voir si joyeux, dit Sandra. Depuis quelques temps, il semblait triste.

Harry fut silencieux pendant un moment, puis reposa ses couverts.

-Il se fatigue, lui aussi...

-Je l'ai senti, dit Remus. L'enfant ne le montre pas, il fait bonne figure. Mais chaque fois, il attend désespérément la chance d'aller dormir. Et chaque matin, il soupire en se réveillant... Depuis combien de temps est-il sous cette forme ?

-Nous sommes le premier janvier... Severus lui a donné sa potion le vingt-sept... Presque une semaine. Cinq jours en fait.

-En cinq jours, déjà... ? Dit Remus. Le mal évolue vite... il pourrait lui rester moins de deux semaines...

Harry tressaillit.

-Draco a dit... Il a dit qu'il lui restait... environ deux semaines.

-Il a dû mal compter, répondit Remus. Chaque jour, il perd un peu plus d'énergie. Il lui en resterait deux s'il perdait la même quantité.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la porte derrière lui.

-C'est pour cette raison que je vais voir Severus aujourd'hui...

-Penses-tu qu'il aura trouvé le ou la coupable ?

-Avec ce que j'ai à lui dire, sans doute, oui...

-Tu as découvert quelque chose ? demanda Sandra. En restant ici ?

-Je n'étais pas _ici_, mais dans l'inconscient de Draco.

-Et de par l'inconscient de Draco, tu as trouvé le ou la coupable ? S'étonna Sandra.

-D'une certaine façon, oui, si on veut... La liste des suspects est nettement plus courte.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Remus. Qui soupçonnez-vous ?

-Je t'en dirai plus tout à l'heure Remus, d'accord ? Je dois d'abord en parler à Snape...

-D'accord, répondit le lycanthrope.

Au même moment arriva Draco, les cheveux à moitié trempés et emmêlés. Il avait enfilé à la va-vite un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur, une robe blanche recouvrant le tout.

-J'suis prêt!

-Euh... fit Harry en se levant. On va aller démêler cette crinière avant... Sinon, Snape va me tuer pour t'avoir négligé.

Draco inclina la tête sur le côté.

-J'ai pas envie de remonter! dit Draco. C'est du temps perdu! Allons-y!

-Qui te dit qu'il faut remonter ?

Harry fit venir à lui une brosse avec un simple « _Accio!_ » à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Tellement plus simple de transformer un objet en brosse, se moqua Sandra.

-Mais tellement plus rapide d'en faire venir une... Tu viens Draco ? fit Harry, l'entraînant vers le salon.

Draco hocha de la tête et le suivit d'un petit pas rapide.

-Alors, lui demanda Harry, pour combler le silence. Tu as fais de beaux rêves cette nuit ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Ils étaient bizarres.

-Tu veux me raconter ?

-Ben, j'étais ici... Et puis je sais pas pourquoi, je me suis retrouvé au manoir... et je me battais contre les armures... et puis, je suis allé dans la salle des étoiles... et... ça a encore changé. J'étais dans un endroit que je ne connais pas... Et je lisais. Puis ça a encore changé. J'étais grand. Dans l'autre salle que je connais pas non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais dans ce morceau là, j'envoyais un hibou... et je souriais... J'ai rien compris.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'était étrange comme rêve, oui... Tu étais probablement un peu trop fatigué et ton esprit ne savait plus à quoi de faire songer...

-Oui, sans doute. Et toi ? Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?

-J'ai pris une potion, moi hier, alors je n'ai pas rêvé à quoique ce soit...

-Oh, fit Draco. Tiens, il est réveillé...

Draco tendit l'oreille, souriant.

-Dis lui bonjour, pour moi, tu veux ?

Draco ne répondit pas, semblant écouter attentivement.

-Il te dit bonjour aussi... et il espère que les pétales de roses t'ont plu.

-Oui... Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie... J'ai fini!

-Il dit que ça lui est égal... Il avait envie de te les donner... Il aurait fait plus mais... Ce n'est pas évident.

-C'est bien assez. Ça m'a fait plaisir...

-Il en est heureux, dit l'enfant en souriant.

Harry sourit à son tour et posa la brosse sur la table basse.

-On peut y aller, maintenant, si tu veux.

-Je veux! s'exclama Draco, bondissant presque.

Ils s'approchèrent aussitôt de la cheminée et Harry y lança une poignée de poudre verte, Draco et lui entrant à l'intérieur par la suite, ensemble. Le voyage ne fut pas long et, rapidement, ils atterrirent sur un tapis élégant aux couleurs bordeaux et beige. Le salon était désert et le silence régnait partout dans les environs.

-ONCLE SEEEEEVVV ? s'écria Draco, tout sourire.

Il y eut un bruit de cassure au loin, et quelques instants plus tard, des pas résonnaient, se dirigeant vers eux.

-Draco ? Appela Severus, apparaissant.

-Oncle Sev! s'exclama l'enfant en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry eut un sourire en le voyant faire.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, reprit le redoutable maître des potions.

-Moi non plus! répondit Draco.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Severus d'un air perplexe.

Draco rit.

-Nooonn! Je voulais dire que je ne m'attendais pas à Te voir aujourd'hui!

-Ah, il me semblait bien, dit le maître en potion, souriant.

-J'avais à vous voir, expliqua Harry, alors évidemment, je l'ai emmené avec moi...

Severus lui lança un regard noir puis adressa un sourire à Draco.

-Et donc, tu me rends visite sans me prévenir? demanda-t-il. Mais ça mérite une punition, ça!

-Noon! s'exclama Draco en gigotant. Pas de punition!

-Pas de punition?

-Non!

Severus sembla réfléchir.

-Je crois bien que si! dit-il en souriant. Ta punition est d'aller... demander à mon Elfe d'apporter à boire!

Draco eut un large sourire.

-D'accord!

Severus le déposa au sol et l'enfant partit en courant. Harry le regarda partie avec un regard amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur Severus.

-Désolé d'arriver à l'improviste, mais j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous êtes utiles...

-J'avais de toute façon à vous parler, dit Severus. C'est pour cela que j'ai éloigné Draco. Il y a... un petit problème vis-à-vis de... Ce qui le ronge.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Vous êtes allé parler à Draco, hier... Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Dans la salle aux miroirs chez lui.

Severus soupira.

-C'est ce que je croyais, dit-il. Ce n'est pas seulement sa magie, qu'on lui prend... C'est aussi son âme... La personne qui lui prend sa magie est donc au manoir Malfoy...

-En parlant du manoir Malfoy... Draco a été s'y promener... Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a réussi. Et il a trouvé ce que vous cherchiez... Cette étrange machine... Tout porte à croire que le coupable est vraiment sa mère, ou comme vous le dites, quelqu'un qui y habite.

-C'est donc bel et bien Narcissa, dit Severus. Dernièrement, je ne la vois que très peu... Elle ne vient pas souvent au repaire...

-Elle doit être trop occupé à gober tout à Draco...

-Probablement, oui, dit Severus. Il va falloir intervenir et vite... Mais le manoir Malfoy... C'est un vrai suicide...

-Je sais, Draco me l'a dit... Il nous faut un guide, pour aller là-dedans...

-Le meilleur Guide, c'est Draco, répondit Severus.

-Oui, mais je doute qu'il veuille aller là-bas...

-Le mieux est de lui poser la question, dit Severus. En tout cas, si on ne lui demande pas, ça n'ira pas... Sans lui, nous n'irons nulle part...

-Ce qui ne vaut pas mieux...

-En effet, dit Severus.

Draco revint à ce moment là.

-Gifry arrive! s'exclama Draco, souriant.

Il s'assied par la suite dans un grand fauteuil, regard Harry, puis Severus.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hmm, non, tout va bien, répondit Harry, lançant un regard à son ancien professeur.

-Il faut lui dire, Potter, dit Severus.

-Je sais..., soupira celui-ci, mais par quoi commençons-nous ?

-Par le début, ce serait bien, non ? Intervint Draco, l'air soucieux.

Harry acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête.

-Nous avons eu des informations concernant la personne qui te fait du mal...

Draco hocha de la tête, attentif.

-Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit de ta mère, reprit Harry, guettant sa réaction.

-Je le savais déjà, dit Draco, les dents serrées.

-Et on ne peut rien faire, si nous n'allons pas au manoir Malfoy... Le seul petit problème est que, comme tu l'as dit, cet endroit est un vrai labyrinthe...

Draco sembla comprendre aussitôt.

-Je dois vous guider, c'est ça ?

-Il n'y aurait personne d'autre qui pourrait le faire...

Draco baissa la tête.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir un peu, dit le petit garçon.

-Nous voulions t'en parler pour que tu aies le temps d'y réfléchir. Il faudra un peu de temps pour organiser tout cela...

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Je vous donnerai ma réponse au plus vite, dit-t-il.

Harry et Severus acquiescèrent tous deux d'un signe de tête. À ce moment, l'Elfe de Maison entra dans le salon. Gifry donna à chacun sa boisson, un café pour Severus, un thé pour Harry et un verre de lait pour Draco. Un léger silence perdura pendant un moment entre eux trois, chacun sirotant leur breuvage. Draco finit par poser son verre.

-Il dit que ça ne le dérange pas de vous guider, dit-il. Mais que... Il préférait y aller seul.

-Y aller seul ? demanda Harry.

L'enfant hocha de la tête. Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce serait plutôt stupide d'y aller seul... À plusieurs, il y a moins de risque, dans un certains sens.

-Mais seul, je serai plus discret, répondit Draco.

-N'empêche que je préfère ne pas en arriver à de telles extrémités...

-Réfléchis-y, dit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Dans les prochains jours...

Draco hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Severus.

-J'ai essayé de faire une tête chercheuse.

-Et tu as réussi ? Lui demanda un Severus avide.

-Non, dit Draco, l'air déçu. Un de mes cheveux est tombé dans la potion et elle m'a explosé à la figure...

-Tu as été blessé ? Que s'est-il passé et quand cela est-il arrivé ?

-Hier matin, dit Draco. Non, j'ai pas été blessé... Enfin, si, mais pas beaucoup...

-Quelques pommades et il était sur pied ce matin, glissa Harry.

-Dommage que tu aies raté, dit l'homme. Ça aurait pu nous aider...

-Ç'aurait été la meilleure des solutions, en fait, j'ai bien l'impression, acquiesça l'Auror.

-On peut réessayer! Proposa Draco, tout sourire.

Harry regarda Severus, l'interrogeant du regard.

-On peut essayer, dit Severus. Mais... C'est dangereux... Je sais que tu attacherais tes cheveux si tu réessayais, mais... il y a d'autres dangers, avec cette potion...

-J'ai bien lu toutes les instructions... Elle ne semble pas plus dangereuse que de nombreuses autres que j'ai faites...

-Certes, dit le maître des potions. Mais si ça se retourne contre toi? C'est déjà arrivé...

-C'est un risque à prendre avec cette potion, oncle Sev...

-Un risque qui peut te tuer... Je n'en ai pas très envie...

-Et moi non plus, intervint Harry.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

-Mais il n'y a aucun risque, dit Draco. Vous savez que j'ai toujours été doué en potion...

-Tu étais doué, hier matin également, mais tu as détruit complètement le labo... La prochaine fois, ce pourrait être toi qui te retrouveras en morceaux!

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Mais non...

-Draco, il y a un risque et tu ne peux pas l'ignorer. Des tas de sorciers, aussi doués que toi, sinon plus, sont morts par ce genre de petit accident, parce qu'ils se croyaient hors de danger, grâce à leur maîtrise des potions.

-Je ne me crois pas hors de danger! dit Draco. Mais je sais ce que je vaux! Je peux le faire!

-Et prendre un risque de plus... Ce serait un peu défier le destin...

-On le défie déjà avec ce procédé stupide de me faire redevenir un enfant, non?

-Ça retarde un peu le temps, c'est déjà moins stupide.

-Pour ce qu'il en reste, marmonna Draco.

Harry soupira.

-Un peu d'optimisme ne ferait pas de mal...

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'ai un peu de mal à en avoir dans ma situation, dit-il.

-Ce qui est tout à fait normal.

Draco se contenta de soupirer.

-Cette conversation m'ennuie, dit-il, regardant ailleurs.

-C'est toi qui l'a commencée, fit remarquer Harry, regardant l'heure de sa montre, par la même occasion.

Draco haussa de nouveau les épaules, semblant totalement ailleurs.

-Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, fit Harry, prenant une gorgée de thé.

-Je lui ai déjà dit tout à l'heure! dit Draco. Tu ne vas pas lui dire tous les quarts d'heure !

Harry ne releva pas le commentaire et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de se retourner vers Severus.

-Vous venez toujours ce soir ?

-S'il n'y a pas de meeting prévu, oui, je viendrai.

Harry hocha la tête et finit sa tasse, la reposant dans sa soucoupe qui se trouvait sur la table de basse.

-Il faudrait y aller Draco...

Draco soupira et hocha de la tête, se levant rapidement pour aller dire au revoir à Severus. Celui-ci le serra affectueusement contre lui avec un sourire, ce qui était fort déconcertant. Draco le lui rendit tout aussi chaleureusement.

-À ce soir, dit le petit garçon, souriant.

-Oui, à ce soir, fit Severus, se détachant de l'enfant.

Draco se leva et rejoignit rapidement Harry près de la cheminée, faisant un signe d'au revoir à son « oncle ». Ils disparurent aussitôt dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes, réapparaissant au square Grimmaurd. Aussitôt, Flippo se jeta sur Draco, tirant sur sa manche. Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire et, sans même faire attention à Harry, partit jouer avec le grand chien dans un coin du salon. Harry sourit et s'en fut dans la bibliothèque travailler un peu.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Voilà un autre chapitre. Je sens qu'on va recevoir des coups, mais bon! On vous aime tout de même! Et vous avez intérêt, vous aussi! ¬¬  
Maintenant, vous pouvez nous crier votre admiration ou votre indignation (ou poser encore des questions) à l'aide review oD  
Pour plus de nouvelles concernant la prochaine publication pour nos fics, vous pouvez passer par mon blog. L'adresse se trouve dans notre bio.  
_Laika_

_**REVIEW PLEEEEASE!**_

_Laika&Umbre77_

_10 Mars 2006_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Diclaimer** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et la rédaction! Tout le reste est à Rowling!

**Note des auteurs** : Rien se passe dans notre vie, alors autant passé à l'essentiel

**Merci** : À Myschka pour ses correction dont je ne saurai me passer!

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre 12**_

Le reste de la journée avait passé très rapidement et rapidement, les Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient arrivés, tous se rassemblant peu à peu dans la cuisine, attendant que la réunion commence. Assis sur les genoux de Severus, Draco balançait joyeusement ses pieds, souriant tout en jouant avec un cube multicolore, ignorant les regards étonnés. Harry avait sorti la liste de registre qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser chez le vendeur de l'Allée des Embrumes - au prix de cinq cent trente gallions, pas une mince affaire! – et l'avait passée autour de la table, expliquant les nombreux noms des Mangemorts qui s'y retrouvaient – comme par hasard!Les conversations partaient un peu dans tout les sens, chacun attendant l'arrivée de leur mentor. Un « _crac! _» très caractéristique se fit entendre à l'extérieur et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Dumbledore dans le manoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait à la porte et le silence se fit automatiquement dans la pièce.

-J'étais attendu ? demanda le vieil homme, amusé.

-Légèrement, fit Fol Oeil, alors que le vieux mage allait prendre place.

-Excusez mon retard... un petit problème de... créature illégale...

On vint aussi lui donner la feuille que Harry avait passée un peu plus tôt et il la parcourut des yeux, avant de la déposer.

-Alors, quels renseignements avez-vous acquis, au cours de la dernière semaine ?

-Malheureusement, pas autant que nous l'aurions voulu, dit Arthur Weasley.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Arthur fit un signe vers Severus, le regard de Albus se tournant aussitôt dans sa direction.

-Un meeting a lieu ce soir, dit l'homme. Un important meeting. Tout les Mangemorts y sont conviés... Voldemort veut leur faire part... de son plan d'action pour le prochain mois.

-Avez-vous réussi à en obtenir quelques bribes, Severus ? demanda l'homme.

-Malheureusement, non... Je ne le saurai que ce soir.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Qui d'autre a-t-il obtenu des informations ?

-Nous avons découvert une forte concentration de magie noire, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre... fit Tonks.

Severus réagit d'emblée.

-C'est dans la région du manoir Malfoy...

Draco laissa tomber son jouet.

L'Auror acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Dans ces environs, mais je n'ai pas été capable d'en savoir d'avantage... Le dossier ne m'a pas été confié.

-C'est sûrement Narcissa, dit Severus en serrant Draco contre lui. Et cette foutue machine...

-Nous devrons nous en occuper également, mais ce soir n'est pas le bon moment. Narcissa Malfoy ne sera pas chez elle, de toute façon.

-Ne serait-ce pas justement le moment propice ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, intervint Harry. Narcissa n'étant pas là, le manoir Malfoy peut être entre plus dangereux qu'à l'accoutumée... Sans doute truffé de pièges comme une sorte de système d'alarme. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle doit savoir que nous avons repéré ce champ d'attraction de magie noire, près de chez elle...

Hermione hocha de la tête.

-Je le sais, dit-elle. Mais elle pourra aussi repérer notre arrivée lorsque nous irons... Et enclencher les pièges...

-J'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas le plus important pour ce soir, Hermione, lui répondit Harry, tournant son regard vers Dumbledore et attendant son avis.

Tous l'imitèrent, attendant l'avis du vieil homme. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

-Les deux situations auxquelles nous sommes confrontés ce soir sont aussi importantes l'une que l'autre... Le fait est qu'elles doivent sans doute avoir un lien... En allant vers l'un, nous aurons sans doute des informations pour l'autre.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et reprit :

-Je ne disais pas que le manoir Malfoy n'est pas important, mais les Mangemorts de tous les pays se réunissant, c'est une occasion unique d'aller chercher des informations... Une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être pas, et peut-être en saurons-nous plus sur cette attraction de magie noire, puisque Narcissa sera présente.

-Mais nous aurions une chance de détruire la machine, dit Severus. Je peux aller au meeting...

-Il serait bien que vous n'y soyez pas seul, Severus. Plus de gens présent représentent une plus grande surveillance de ce que vous ne pourriez pas voir, par exemple. Vous ne pouvez pas être partout à la fois.

L'homme acquiesça et regarda l'enfant sur ses genoux.

-Je sais, mais...

-Plus d'informations pourront nous être utiles pour ce problème, Severus, pensez-y, fit soudain Molly.

L'espion soupira, mais hocha de la tête.

-Je le sais bien, dit-il.

Draco le regarda et lui sourit.

- De toute façon, c'est pas grave, Oncle Sev, dit Draco.

-Alors la question est conclue, fit Dumbledore. Nous enverrons deux ou trois personnes, afin d'accentuer la surveillance ce soir, chez Voldemort.

Les membres se regardèrent d'un air hésitant.

-Qui est volontaire ? demanda le vieil homme.

Il ne fallait pas trop espérer que les gens se précipitent pour rendre visite à Voldemort, ce soir...

-Moi, fit finalement Harry.

-Non! s'exclama Draco.

Harry lui fit un sourire d'excuse, mais ne retira pas sa candidature. Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

-Reste calme, dit-il. Que veux-tu qu'un petit con borné fasse d'autre que d'aller dans les ennuis ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de volontaires à cette table, Snape, si vous le remarquez bien. Alors autant y avoir quelqu'un qui se propose en premier!

-Bien sûr! dit l'homme. Foncer dans le tas et se prendre un mur, c'est votre spécialité, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

-Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti Snape, sinon, je ne serais pas ici ce soir!

-Malheureusement, vous avez... survécu.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? coupa finalement Dumbledore.

-Si Harry y va, j'y vais! s'exclama Blaise.

Harry lui sourit, sourire que Blaise lui retourna.

-Vous êtes bien sûrs de votre décision, tous les deux ? leur demanda Albus, les jaugeant du regard.

-Sûr! répondit Blaise, tout sourire.

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Alors vous partirez à minuit, à la même heure que Severus. Et vous devrez régler le problème de votre identité...

-Je fiche quelques baffes à Harry et on ne le reconnaîtra plus! proposa Blaise.

-N'y compte pas trop, je t'encastre dans le mur avant ça, répliqua Harry. Non, en fait, une potion serait le mieux, mais le Polynectar ne serait pas très utile, et vu le temps de préparation qu'elle demande...

-Il faut utiliser la métamorphe, dit Draco de sa petite voix. Elle permet de changer l'apparence à sa guise.

-C'est un procédé douloureux, cela dit, fit Dumbledore.

-Où est le problème ? Répliquèrent en choeur Harry et Blaise.

La moitié de l'assemblée leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tarés! Marmonna Severus.

Aucun des deux Aurors ne répondirent.

-Si vous êtes certains, messieurs... reprit Albus, en se retournant vers Severus. Savez-vous qui a prévu de ne pas être présent ce soir, sans que Voldemort n'en soit informé, où alors quelqu'un dont la disparition passerait inaperçue ?

-Je ne vois pas trop, non, répondit Severus.

-Nous pourrions neutraliser deux Mangemorts avant d'entrer chez Voldemort, et prendre leur apparence par la suite... proposa Blaise.

-Dans ce cas, il faut utiliser du Polynectar..., intervint Draco. La potion de métamorphe ne marche que pour changer les traits à votre guise. Pas pour prendre l'apparence d'une personne.

-J'ai peut-être la potion en réserve au sous-sol... Mais je n'en suis pas certain, intervint Harry.

-Il faut l'espérer... Sinon, votre petite visite sera annulée!

-Je vais voir, continuez sans moi...

Il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant rapidement vers le laboratoire.

-Revenons-en au sujet Draco, dit Albus. Si ça ne dérange pas l'intéressé...

Celui-ci redressa la tête, regardant le mage.

-Vous avez une idée ?

-Non, dit le vieil homme. Mais quelqu'un, dans l'assemblée, en aura peut-être une...

Il balaya l'assistance du regard, aucune n'osant parler, apparemment n'ayant aucune idée.

-Je vois, fit-il. Personnage n'a la moindre petite suggestion à faire ?  
-Eh bien... professeur, fit au bout d'un moment Hermione. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre d'avoir plus d'informations, avant de proposer une quelconque, pour aller détruire cette machine ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment d'informations à avoir, dit Severus. Une machine infernale lui bouffe son énergie vitale et il va sans doute mourir bientôt... Autre chose que vous jugez nécessaire d'apprendre, Granger ?

-Oh, pitié professeur Snape, vous ne pourriez pas faire preuve d'un peu de _respect_ envers les autres, pour une fois ? Nous étudions à fond le problème!

Une porte claqua dans le hall et Harry revint à ce moment, posant une fiole sur la table et se rasseyant, silencieux.

-Je ferai preuve d'un peu de respect envers les personnes qui le méritent! cingla l'homme.

-Dans ce cas votre liste risque d'être très courte! reprit la jeune femme.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas longue, mais au moins, ce sont des personnes à qui je suis certain de pouvoir me fier! On ne peut pas en dire autant de votre cas!

Du rouge colora les joues de la jeune fille.

-Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Intervint Remus. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes à faire, que de se crier dessus!

-Oui! dit Severus. Sauver Draco!

-Eh bien nous essayons d'élucider le problème, alors calme-toi un peu!

-Vous n'essayez rien si ce n'est de vous tourner les pouces sans trop de difficulté!

-Severus! Nous savons tous que tu adores Draco, mais on ne peut pas risquer de tout faire s'effondrer, en voulant aller détruire cette machine.

-Oh, la merveilleuse capacité de dramatiser les choses... Vous les dramatiserez comment à l'enterrement de Draco ?

Remus soupira et se retourna vers Dumbledore qui observait le conflit, en silence tandis que Harry, pour sa part, jetait un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

-Allez vous faire foutre! Ragea Snape. J'ai des potions anti-douleur à préparer au laboratoire! A ce soir!

Il déposa Draco au sol et fila d'un pas rapide. La tension sembla un peu retomber dans la cuisine, mais le silence perdura toujours, chacun ne sachant trop quoi dire. Draco s'installa à la place de son oncle, préférant regarder ses pieds qu'il balançait dans le vide.

-Peut-être devrions-nous en effet aller au manoir Malfoy, fit Tonks, au bout d'un moment.

-C'est une perte de temps, dit Ron, parlant pour la première fois.

-De vouloir sauver Draco ? Intervint aussitôt Harry, se retournant vers lui.

-Entre autres choses, répondit le roux.

-Eh bien je ne suis pas de ton avis, siffla l'Auror.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua Ron.

-Oh, ça suffit! soupira Draco.

Il se leva à son tour et quitta rapidement la salle. Harry soupira à son tour.

-Je vais aller m'habiller, pour tout à l'heure...

-Va, mon garçon, dit Albus en souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour et sortit de la pièce, remontant à l'étage se chercher des vêtements noirs, de préférence. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et lorsqu'il alluma la lumière il découvrit, sans grand étonnement, que Draco n'était pas présent. Il ouvrit la penderie et sortit une robe noire, accompagnée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise de la même couleur, avant d'entreprendre de se changer. Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, Draco n'était plus dans la maison. Il avait décidé de se réfugier à l'extérieur, regardant le jardin enneigé. Il avait froid mais il préférait ne pas rentrer. Il ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix présent... Et Severus qui s'était énervé parce que personne ne voulait agir pour lui... Draco, lui, savait très bien qu'il allait bientôt mourir... Il frissonna. Tout le monde semblait avoir des choses plus importantes à faire, que de s'occuper de ce champ magnétique... Mais pouvait-il sincèrement leur en vouloir ?

Il plongea son regard dans les étoiles, se mettant à marcher dans le jardin, tandis que à l'étage du manoir, Harry continuait de s'habiller. L'heure avançait tranquillement et minuit se rapprochait dangereusement. Qu'allait-il donc pouvoir apprendre chez Voldemort ce soir ? Il était un peu inquiet. Pas nécessairement des informations qui lui allaient être divulguées, mais plutôt du fait d'avoir à faire face au mage noir, sans que celui-ci ne soit au courant. Blaise allait être avec lui, mais c'était une piètre protection comparativement aux Mangemorts qui allaient être présents.

On toqua à ce moment à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant place au vampire.

-Bonsoir, Mr Potter.

-Bonsoir Alexius, fit simplement celui-ci en gardant son calme. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-J'aimerais savoir si mes cours vont sans cesse être annulés ou si je peux espérer vous voir prochainement dans ma salle de classe.

-Je n'ai manqué qu'un seul de vos cours, je vous ferai remarquer, répondit l'Auror.

-C'est déjà bien trop, dit Alexius en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Harry frémit légèrement et se saisit de l'agrafe de sa cape pour l'attacher. Le vampire se rapprocha encore.

-Nous avons été séparés fort brusquement, la dernière fois...

Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, comme si de rien n'était.

-Et vous pouvez me croire qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde fois...

-Ah bon ? demanda Alexius. Votre déclaration ne me surprend guère. Après tout, vous avez passé la journée d'hier avec... votre cher et fort regretté Draco Malfoy... Mais vous ne sembliez pas vraiment vous soucier de son existence, hier matin...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'Harry.

-Eh bien les choses changent, répliqua Harry, reculant encore un peu face au vampire. Et vous disiez que je ne me souciais pas de lui est totalement faux... Il n'est jamais totalement absent...

-Il le sera bientôt, nargua le vampire, continuant d'avancer.

-Eh bien je ne me suis pas encore avoué vaincu sur ce point!

Alexius eut un rire et continua d'avancer tandis qu'Harry reculait.

-Vu l'avancée des choses, il ne restera bientôt plus grand-chose à faire...

-Il y a toujours un peu d'espoir, répliqua Harry, arrêtant de marcher en se rendant compte que le lit se trouvait derrière lui.

-C'est ce que je suis actuellement en train de penser vis-à-vis de vous, dit Alexius en le renversant sur le matelas.

Harry voulut aussitôt se relever, mais Alexius le maintint solidement plaqué contre le lit, à la grande horreur de Harry.

-Poussez-vous...

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien, là, non ?  
Sans attendre, le vampire posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un léger gémissement de surprise et tenta de repousser Alexius, sans grand succès. Le vampire eut un sourire victorieux et l'embrassa plus profondément. Harry se laissa finalement faire et passa un bras autour de la nuque du vampire, répondant à son baiser. Alexius sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse d'Harry, victorieux. Celui-ci eut un léger gémissement et se sépara finalement des lèvres d'Alexius tandis que la main de celui-ci était passée sous sa robe et sa chemise et qu'elle descendait vers un point atrocement sensible de son corps. Alexius lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
-Cela vous plait ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-Vous le voudriez bien... Maintenant poussez-vous, je dois finir de me préparer!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de juste le vouloir, dit le vampire. Je l'ai très bien... senti...

-Mpfff, fit Harry, tentant de le repousser pour se lever.

Alexius se décida à se lever, souriant sournoisement. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se relever à son tour, s'époussetant et s'éloignant le plus possible du vampire.

-Je n'ai pas la peste, vous savez ? sourit le vampire.

-Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes mort, répliqua Harry.

-Mais bien des parties de mon corps sont bien vivantes en votre présence, dit Alexius, séducteur.

-Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage pour vous, car je ne souhaite pas faire leur connaissance de sitôt...

-Ah ? Les vôtres m'ont dit le contraire...

-Alexius, gronda Harry, j'aime Draco, pas vous.

-Je ne vous demande pas de l'amour, répondit le vampire en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

Harry frissonna contre lui.

-De toute façon je n'aurais pas pu vous en donner...

-Je le sais, dit le vampire en embrassant son cou. Mais vous pouvez me donner... autre chose...

-Et risquer de perdre Draco ? Pas question!

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de lui dire, souffla le vampire, caressant tout ce qu'il avait sous les mains du corps d'Harry.

-Non, mais il finira par le découvrir...

-Si vous ne lui dites rien et moi non plus, il n'en saura rien, dit le vampire, plaquant Harry contre lui et bougeant contre lui avec sensualité.

Harry parut réfléchir pendant un moment, mais sa raison finit par reprendre le dessus sur son désir.

-Non.

Alexius sourit.

-Vous ne direz pas toujours ça, dit-il.

-Nous verrons bien...

Il regarda l'heure.

-Je dois redescendre.

-C'est tout vu, dit le vampire en s'écartant de lui, non sans avoir caressé ses fesses.

Harry s'éloigna rapidement et sortit de la chambre en coup de vent, retournant dans la cuisine et réajustant sa cape et sa robe de sorcier. Les conversations avaient repris de plus belles, dans la cuisine. En y arrivant, Harry remarqua que Blaise avait également été se changer – sans doute avait-il repassé son ancienne tenue de Mangemort – et qu'il avait une cagoule de posée devant lui. Voyant Harry entrer, il lui en lança une deuxième avec un sourire assez crispé. Harry lui fit un signe de tête et, se dirigeant vers la place qu'il avait occupée un peu plus tôt, remarqua une fenêtre une silhouette recroquevillée à l'extérieur, près du bonhomme de neige. Il changea aussitôt de plans et sortit à l'extérieur par la porte vitrée située dans la même pièce. S'avançant dans la neige, il vit rapidement que Draco avait replié ses genoux contre lui et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, grelottant un peu. Harry s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Hésitant un moment, il passa finalement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu vas prendre froid... Viens-là.

Draco se blottit contre lui, passant ses petits bras autour de sa taille. Harry eut un sourire et lui caressa un moment les cheveux, en silence.  
-Je suis désolé pour la dispute tout à l'heure, avec les autres...

-C'est pas grave, dit Draco, le visage enfoui dans sa cape.

Harry sourit et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu grelottes de froid...

-Ça aussi, c'est pas grave...

-Alors qu'est-ce qui est grave ?

-Que tu ailles dans un repaire de Mangemorts, ce soir!

Harry soupira.

-Tout ira bien... On ne pourra pas me reconnaître. Et puis, je vais seulement recueillir des informations, donc me montrer discret.

-C'est le genre de chose qui tourne en catastrophe! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

-Il ne m'arrivera rien... Je serai revenu au petit matin...

Un petit gémissement échappa à l'enfant qui se serra plus contre Harry.

-Alors je peux venir aussi ?

-Quoi ? Non! Et Snape n'acceptera jamais que tu viennes... Toi tu en profiteras pour dormir.

-Comme si je pouvais dormir avec toi en danger de mort! Grogna l'enfant.

-Tu exagères un peu... Il n'y a qu'une infime chance de danger...

-Cette infime chance, tu te débrouilles toujours pour ne pas l'avoir! Rappelle-toi à New York! Combien de chances avais-tu de tomber sur des Mangemorts et de te battre contre eux pour ensuite revenir couvert de sang et blessé au dos ? Une! Et tu l'as eue!

Harry soupira à nouveau.

-Je ferai attention et je ne prendrai pas de risque qui ne soit pas obligatoire... Et puis, je serai avec Blaise, à deux nous sommes déjà un peu moins vulnérables.

-C'est une blague ? Un troupeau d'éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine est plus discret que vous deux!

-Pas lorsque nous travaillons... Tu n'as jamais pu le constater...

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas te perdre... C'est vrai qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, mais ce temps sans toi, ce serait horrible!

-Une des raisons pour lesquelles je vais là ce soir, c'est justement pour toi, Draco... Je refuse de continuer à te voir dépérir ainsi!

-Et bien c'est stupide! s'exclama Draco. N'y va pas, c'est une perte de temps!

-Un meeting où Voldemort va divulguer tous ses plans est une perte de temps ? Je ne crois pas, et je tiens particulièrement à entendre moi-même ce qu'il dira!

-Alors ne prends pas l'excuse de mon état de santé!

-Ta santé en fait partie! Par pitié Draco, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, d'accord ?

-Je ne veux pas me disputer non plus! s'exclama Draco.

-Alors on arrête de parler de cela ?

Draco hocha tristement de la tête, tremblant un peu plus à cause d'une bourrasque tout particulièrement froide. La porte vitrée de la maison s'ouvrit à ce moment, et la voix de Blaise s'éleva, depuis le seuil.

-Harry! Amène-toi, il faut y aller... Afin de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, avant l'heure du rassemblement!

Harry soupira et serra un peu plus fort Draco contre lui et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur...

Mais Draco ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever.

-Tu me prends dans tes bras ? demanda Draco, suppliant.

-Bien sûr, fit doucement Harry, le soulevant rapidement et le cala contre lui, avant de retourner vers la porte du manoir.

Draco blottit son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Un peu de magie sortit de lui et entoura Harry avant de disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda celui-ci, en frissonnant.

-Je t'ai protégé, répondit Draco.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je t'ai donné une protection magique... elle ne parera pas tout mais... une bonne partie des sorts...

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Merci... Ça pourrait être utile, on ne sait jamais...

Draco lui fit un petit sourire et se recala contre lui. Harry entra à l'intérieur et, après lui avoir embrassé une dernière fois le front, il le déposa sur une chaise libre. Se redressant, il posa son regard sur Remus.

-Assure-toi qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard, d'accord ?

Le lycanthrope hocha de la tête.

-J'y veillerai, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Pense plutôt à revenir entier...

Harry lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Tout devrait bien aller...

Il voulu s'éloigner pour rejoindre Blaise qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, mais une tension à sa cape le retint, le faisant se retourner. Draco tenait toujours un morceau de sa cape dans son petit poing, l'air inquiet et triste. Se foutant absolument des gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, Harry revint vers lui et s'agenouilla devant lui, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Demande au ciel de ne pas être bleu, on verra s'il acceptera! répondit Draco.

Harry soupira légèrement.  
-Je dois vraiment y aller Draco... Je te promets de revenir, qu'importe ce qui arrivera là-bas...

-Tu jures sur ta tête ? Même si tu es en morceaux ?

Harry eut un léger sourire.

-Oui, même si je suis en morceaux...

Draco sourit aussi et serra Harry de toutes ses forces.  
-Reviens vite! dit-il, angoissé.

Harry ne répondit rien et se sépara finalement de lui, faisant un signe de tête en direction des autres en guise d'au revoir, et quitta la pièce avec Blaise, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Remus dut retenir Draco pour l'empêcher de courir après Harry, le petit garçon se contentant alors de fixer le vide d'un air triste.

Les deux Aurors sortirent à l'extérieur, et s'entretinrent un moment pour vérifier s'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin – à commencer par le Polynectar. Snape les rejoignit à ce moment, refermant sèchement la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

-Vous êtes prêts où je vais devoir attendre trois siècles ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous nous disiez où nous devons nous rendre plutôt ?

-À la maison de campagne du Seigneur, répondit Snape. Pauvre crétin, comme si je le savais! Il faut attendre qu'il m'envoie le portoloin!

Harry poussa un soupir et se détourna de l'homme, levant la tête vers le ciel et préférant regarder les étoiles.

-Néanmoins, nous n'allons pas attendre ici, dit Severus. Nous allons aller chez moi... Car c'est là que le hibou doit m'apporter l'objet... Vous savez encore transplaner, je suppose...

Sans attendre, le maître des potions disparut. Blaise et Harry se regardèrent, avant de transplaner à leur tour, réapparaissant dans le grand hall du manoir Snape. Celui-ci semblait déjà avoir quitté la pièce...

-Hem... Tu crois qu'il est où? demanda Blaise.

-J'en sais rien... Sans doute parti voir si son portoloin est arrivé...

Blaise soupira.

-Penses-tu qu'il va être aussi désagréable toute la soirée? Nous n'allons pas à une surprise partie, mais bon...

-Je ne crois pas que nous aurons l'occasion de rester avec lui, en fait... Tout dépendra de l'apparence de qui nous prendrons...

-Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher de vous décider, intervint Snape, revenant. Ce serait utile pour la suite.

-Parce que vous allez nous dire que vous avez l'ADN de chacun des Mangemorts ici ?

-Entre autre chose... J'ai aussi des vêtements à leur taille, si vous voulez être à l'aise...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-N'importe qui, je m'en fiche pas mal...

-Bien... Lucius Malfoy, ça vous va ? J'avoue que je trouverai fort plaisant de vous voir tenter d'expliquer à Voldemort que vous avez ressusciter...

-Par Merlin, souffla Harry. Donnez-moi donc n'importe qui _d'encore vivant_, ce n'est que pour assister à une réunion!

-N'importe qui ? demanda Snape, souriant d'un air sadique. D'accord... Et pour vous, Zabini ?

-Oh, donnez-moi n'importe qui Severus, ça ira.

L'espion eut un sourire dangereux et quitta de nouveau le hall pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec une mèche de cheveux dans chaque main.

-Pour Mr Potter, dit-il en tendant celle de sa main droite. Et pour Mr Zabini...

Il lui tendit la gauche. Les deux jeunes hommes se saisirent de leur mèche respective, et Blaise sortit la fiole de Polynectar de sa poche, tandis que Snape leur tendait à chacun un gobelet. Blaise sépara la potion en deux parties égales, et chacun y ajouta sa mèche, avant de se regarder.

-Ça va être infect, marmonna Harry, portant le premier le gobelet à ses lèvres.

Blaise hocha vivement de la tête et avala à son tour, aucun ne remarquant le large sourire de Snape. Pris de hauts le coeur, ils finirent tout de même la potion jusqu'à la dernière goutte, les effets métamorphiques se faisant aussitôt sentir. Leur visage exprima la pure horreur quand ils s'aperçurent que leurs cheveux poussaient ainsi que leur poitrine. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers Severus, la transformation se continuant. Harry rétrécit un peu de taille et sa taille s'amincit, le même phénomène se produisant chez Blaise qui se retrouva à nouveau plus petit que son ami. Quand enfin ils furent transformé, tout deux se regardèrent et eurent la même réaction: Ils hurlèrent!

-Bien, fit Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant, Bellatrix, Pansy, vos vêtements vous attendent dans ma salle de bain, au bout du couloir.

-Pa... Pansy ? S'égosilla Blaise, plaçant une main horrifiée sur sa bouche en entendant la voix de son ancienne camarade de classe.

Harry avait, pour sa part, une tête de déterré, venant de s'apercevoir dans un miroir.

-Oh Merlin, c'est un cauchemar...

-Vous m'avez laissé le champ libre, non, ricana Severus. Allons, mesdemoiselles... Allez-vous changer!

Non sans être toujours aussi tourmentés par leur nouvelle apparence, les deux hommes, ou plutôt les deux femmes, se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le couloir où se trouvait la salle de bain.

-Et n'en profitez pas pour vous rincer l'oeil! Leur cria l'espion.

-Vous êtes dégoûtant! Lui cria Harry d'une voix qu'il haït aussitôt, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et Blaise.

Snape eut un rire purement sadique et, tout en ricanant, alla se poster près de la fenêtre pour attendre le portoloin. Harry retira ses vêtements, et se saisit des nouveaux, les enfilant rapidement pour éviter d'avoir à observer trop longtemps son nouveau corps. Blaise l'imita avec autant de précipitation et se regarda dans le miroir.

-Pansy Parkinson... yeurk!

-J'arrive presque à te plaindre, fit Harry, attachant une cape à sa taille autour de son cou.

- Bah, Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est pas mieux, dit Blaise en mettant son masque. Mais dépêchons-nous. Il nous faut trouver les vraies et les... Écarter.

-Ouais... Mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver avec des doubles, acquiesça Harry, passant également sa cagoule et sortant de la salle de bain.

Ils virent tout de suite que Snape dépliait une lettre, un hibou posé sur son bras.

-Bien, dit-il. J'ai été vous prendre deux flasques et j'y ai mis du Polynectar ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux de vos... hem... apparences. Ainsi, vous pourrez rester sans crainte à condition de boire toutes les cinquante minutes. J'ai reçu le portoloin, nous allons y aller et nous occuper de vos doubles... enfin, Vous! Car moi, on me demande d'urgence.

Harry et Blaise s'approchèrent aussitôt de lui, tandis que Snape leur tendait le portoloin. Ils y posèrent chacun la main, et aussitôt la sensation d'être pris au nombril par un petit crochet se fit sentir, les emportant tous les trois dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui les fit atterrir à la lisière d'un petit bois.

-Potter! Zabini! Enlevez-vous de mon dos! Gronda Snape.

-Viens Blaise, autant trouver nos chères doubles tout de suite, fit Harry, en se relevant, sans le moins du monde s'excuser à l'intention de Severus.

-C'est ça, ouais... Allez trouver vos doubles!

Sans attendre, Snape s'éloigna d'un bon pas.

Harry et Blaise se mirent donc en route, guettant de tous les côtés les Mangemorts affluant. Tous les portoloins semblaient les avoir fait atterrir près de la lisière du même petit bois, alors que s'étendait devant eux une immense pleine plongée dans la pénombre, due aux nuages qui couvraient la lune et les étoiles, cette nuit là. Devant eux, haut de plusieurs étages s'élevait un gigantesque manoir, voire même un palace. Tout de marbre sombre construit, l'entrée laissait pénétrer les Mangemorts à l'intérieur, les doubles portes laissées complètement ouvertes pour l'occasion. Les deux Aurors se dirigèrent aussitôt dans cette direction, marchant tranquillement, guettant toujours l'arrivée de Bellatrix et Pansy.  
-Là! fit Blaise, pointant une silhouette identique à celle de Harry s'avançant, seule et à l'écart de tous les autres Mangemorts.

-C'est presque trop facile, chuchota Harry. Trouve Parkinson! reprit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Lestrange.

À pas furtif, il s'approcha d'elle, par derrière. Quelques pas les séparant finalement, il la suivit encore un moment, avisant un bouquet de bouleau, tout près.

-Psst, fit-il.

Bellatrix se retourna vivement. Harry sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion. L'empoignant par les épaules, il la jeta contre le tronc blanc d'un des arbres, lui fracassant la tête par la même occasion. La Mangemorts ne se releva pas. Apparemment, le choc avait été violent... Harry la poussa sous quelques buissons, la dissimulant des regards, et reprit le chemin qu'avait emprunté la vraie Bellatrix, quelques instants auparavant.

Au loin, près d'un petit lac artificiel, Blaise, ou plutôt Pansy, lui fit un petit signe de la main, fort discret, lui signifiant que la vraie Pansy était également hors jeu. Séparément, ils entrèrent donc dans la forteresse du Lord Noir, regardant tout autour d'eux afin de repérer d'éventuelles sorties de secours rapides. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, dans une telle situation! Ils suivirent le flot de Mangemorts et pénétrèrent dans une gigantesque salle éclairée par des torches qui s'alignaient tout le long des murs, ainsi que par un magnifique lustre qui pendait au plafond et qui donnait à la pièce une aura étrange et angoissante.

-À la gauche de Voldemort, lui souffla la voix de Pansy à l'oreille, tandis que Blaise passait à côté de lui, sans se retourner.  
Harry frémit, avisant le Seigneur Noir assis dsur son trône au fond de la salle, regardant ses fidèles se réunir devant lui. Il avait posé son regard écarlate sur Harry, et souriait. En bonne Bellatrix qu'il était, Harry se dirigea vers lui, la tête haute et la démarche sûre, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Le sourire de Voldemort s'agrandit et il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, lui retirant sa cagoule.

-Lève-toi, Bella, dit-il sur un timbre siffla se voulant sans doute doux, alors qu'une de ses mains décharnées venait lui caresser la joue.

Harry se releva aussitôt et vint se placer, comme prévu, à la gauche de Voldemort, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il réfléchissait. Si près du Lord, pourrait-il tenter de le poignarder dans le dos ? Il en aurait ainsi fini avec Voldemort, ce pourrait être une excellente solution, après tout... Il oublia bien vite cette idée. L'heure n'était pas au meurtre, pas encore...

À ce moment, Severus Snape se présenta devant Voldemort, s'agenouillant devant lui et retirant sa cagoule.  
-Maître, vous m'avez fait demander ?  
Harry ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard, continuant par la suite balayer les Mangemorts du regard.

-En effet, Severus... Comment se porte Potter ? En as-tu entendu parler ?

-Non maître, répondit l'espion. Il se fait très discret. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était revenu d'Amérique.

Voldemort eut l'air agacé.

-Severus... À quoi sert-il que tu soies posté près de ce vieux fou si tu n'en profites pas pour collecter des informations ?

-Mais il n'a rien dit, maître, rien du tout. Je lui ai posé quelques questions, mais pas moyen de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit!

-Penses-tu vraiment que je vais gober une excuse aussi stupide ? demanda le mage avec un sourire mauvais. _Endoloris!_

Severus tomba aussitôt à genoux au sol, ravagé par une douleur fulgurante. Harry baissa son regard sur lui, ne faisant par le moindre geste. Snape quant à lui, lui jetait un regard très significatif. _Ne fais rien!_ Harry laissa apparaître un sourire mauvais sur les traits de Bellatrix, continuant à regarder le maître des potions.

-Severus a encore été très vilain, soupira-t-_elle_ de la voix enfantine que Harry l'avait entendue prendre, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Voldemort sourit et posa une main sur la cuisse la plus proche de « la femme ».

-En effet, dit-il. Mais je suis bête, j'aurais dû te laisser t'en occuper... Tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois...

Sur ce, il leva le sort de douleur. Snape se ramassa sur lui-même et se releva lentement, en tremblant, la tête courbée.

-Je tâcherai de faire mieux, la prochaine fois, maître, promit-il.

-Nous aviserons rapidement cela, Severus, dit-il. En attendant, hors de ma vue... Je pourrais vouloir m'amuser... Oh, et, Severus ? Tâche d'avoir un minimum de choses sur Potter, la prochaine fois... Ou je me montrerai moins clément...

L'homme s'inclina bien bas et fit quelques pas en arrière, avant de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts. Voldemort eut un sourire effrayant et regarda ses disciples d'un air concupiscent. Voyant que leur maître semblait en avoir fini avec les fidèles qui devaient défiler devant lui, tous les Mangemorts se turent, attentifs et le regard braqué sur leur Seigneur. Pourtant, celui-ci se taisait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Le même quelque chose qui franchit les portes de l'immense salle, s'avançant en direction de Voldemort, ses long cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ondulant à chacun de ses pas. Narcissa Malfoy souriait. Son visage était la représentation même de la satisfaction et de la joie de vivre. Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla sans rechigner devant son maître.

-Maître, dit-elle avec déférence.

Voldemort lui sourit d'un air presque tendre, et lui prit les mains, l'aidant à se relever.

-Je t'attendais, Narcissa, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle inclina la tête et vint se poster à la droite de son maître, tournant la tête vers Harry et lui faisant un grand sourire. Le jeune homme, ou plutôt la jeune femme, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Si seulement il avait pu lui sauter à la gorge, maintenant! S'ordonnant de rester calme, il continua plutôt de jouer son rôle.

-Je suis heureuse d'être là pour vous satisfaire, maître, dit la jeune femme.

Voldemort ne répondit rien, s'avançant de deux pas en direction des Mangemorts.

-Mes fidèles Mangemorts. Cette nuit est la plus importante de votre vie, cette nuit vous sera dévoilé le plan de la victoire!

Les Mangemorts semblèrent frémir d'exaltation, chacun attendant de savoir ce que le maître avait en tête. Harry fixait le dos de Voldemort, attendant la suite du discours, immobile et calme. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir que Blaise était dans le même état d'esprit: impatient de savoir et de partir...

-Narcissa Malfoy, reprit Voldemort, travaille à une mission que je lui ai confiée depuis quelques semaines déjà!

Certains Mangemorts regardèrent la jeune femme assise à la droite du mage noir puis en revinrent à leur maître.

-Deux semaines encore, et elle en aura fini. La mission à terme, nous pourrons prendre possession de tout ce que nous voudrons! Avec cette magie qu'elle récolte, une magie puissante, Potter pourra être détruit, Dumbledore exterminé, alors, tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits auront eu une raison d'être!

Cette fois, ce furent des chuchotements qui parcoururent l'assemblée, les Mangemorts se taisant rapidement sous le regard ardant de leur maître. Harry se tenait toujours aussi immobile, appréhendant pourtant de plus en plus la suite. Qu'avait donc prévu Face de Serpent ? Voldemort eut un sourire plus que jubilatoire, passant son regard sur ses sujets qui frémirent de nouveau.

-Dans deux semaines très exactement, le monde sera à nous! Nous exterminerons les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe seront également rayés de la carte, et les traîtres à leur sang n'auront d'autre choix que de nous servir, alors, nous nous élèverons, nous, Sangs Purs, en haut de la pyramide hiérarchique.

_Sang pur mon oeil, Tom!_ pensa Harry.

Une explosion générale d'applaudissements et de cris encourageants répondit au discours de l'homme, les Mangemorts se taisant après quelques minutes.

S'avançant encore de quelques pas, Voldemort descendit quelques marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'estrade où se trouvait son trône.

-Ce soir, je peux enfin vous révéler les desseins que je planifie depuis des années...

Il marqua un moment de silence, laissant planer une sorte de mystère.

-1995, année où nous avons tous refait apparition, année où Potter s'est vu chuter de plusieurs échelons dans l'estime de la société. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que bien sûr il disait la vérité, mais qui aurait vraiment cru à ses paroles ? Voldemort, le parasitant ? Et puis quoi encore! Ce gosse racontait des âneries! Je dois dire que ce fut le plus brillant coup que le ministère réalisa pour moi. Grâce à cela, grâce aux informations que Potter lui-même me fournissait, sans le savoir, j'ai pu mettre au point ce que nous préparons depuis des années. (Il reprit une inspiration) La haine que se portaient Potter et le jeune Malfoy me fut bien utile... Comment soupçonner qu'une pareille aversion qu'ils se vouaient depuis des années allait être le point central de mon plan ? Ainsi donc, deux ans plus tard je me suis débrouillé pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls, complètement exilés de toute civilisation, de sorte qu'ils soient obligés de se fier l'un à l'autre pour survivre... L'homme a bien des faiblesses, mais sa plus grande est l'affection dont il ressent le besoin... Plaçant donc tous mes espoirs dans ces quelques jours qu'ils passèrent ensemble, je découvris bien vite que mes efforts n'allaient pas être vains... Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que Draco s'était volatilisé dans la nature. Le petit imbécile venait de saboter des années d'élaboration! Les mois passèrent donc ainsi, alors que je m'efforçais, avec l'aide de mes plus fidèles, de construire d'autres plans, aux mêmes fins que les précédents. Et alors, surprise! Un jour, on m'annonce que Lucius Malfoy (il cracha presque le nom, tant il semblait révulsé par l'identité de l'homme) disparaît également, parti chercher son fils selon ce qu'on me rapporte, et que Potter est également présent...

Tom continua son récit pendant un moment, expliquant ce qui s'était déroulé en Amérique avec d'étonnants détails. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

-... jusqu'à aujourd'hui! À partir de ce soir, mes enfants, le compte à rebours est lancé. Avec Draco Malfoy qui dépérit à petit feu, Potter complètement désespéré, une méthode de torture encore plus efficace que celle que j'employais sur lui, lors de sa scolarité, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Leur monde est en péril, et bientôt, avec l'aide de Narcissa, moi et elle, possédant les pouvoirs de ceux qui nous firent souffrir plus que tout, le monde sera à nos pieds. Sans le savoir, le jeune Malfoy, à l'heure actuelle, avec le niveau des pouvoirs de Potter qui ne sont pas encore exploités à leur paroxysme, pourrait le détruire complètement, une tactique fort simple, mais terriblement destructrice.

Les Mangemorts retenaient leur souffle, pendu aux lèvres de Voldemort. À côté de lui, Narcissa souriait d'un air dangereux, semblant dévorée du même feu passionné que son maître. Harry se força à sourire à son tour. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était toute cette machination ? Ainsi donc, depuis le début, tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été calculé ? On l'avait pour ainsi dire manipulé, et Draco serait l'élément destructeur qui le tuerait, ou plus ses pouvoirs le tueraient tandis que lui serait déjà mort, pour qu'ensuite Voldemort prenne la domination du monde ? Son coeur se serra à l'idée que le blond risquait de mourir d'un jour à l'autre à cause d'un stupide mégalomane qui avait pris sa vie pour le manipuler sans qu'il le sache. Draco, si fier d'avoir quitté ses parents pour son indépendance, n'avait jamais cessé d'être contrôlé! Son regard passa sur Blaise-Pansy, puis sur Snape dans la salle, sans qu'il se départît pour autant de son sourire qui devait sans doute avoir quelque chose de sadique. Pansy souriait également, mais on pouvait voir à la pâleur de son visage que Blaise n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait. Quant à Severus, il arborait une indifférence totale. Rien ne montrait ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de tout ça.

Voldemort revint s'asseoir, signe qu'il en avait fini, et les Mangemorts sortirent peu à peu de leur rang, chuchotant et parlant entre eux des paroles de leur maître. Voldemort observa un moment ses Mangemorts aller et venir dans l'immense salle, avant de brusquement prendre la main de Bellatrix et de la forcer à se lever, et à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Harry était totalement horrifié, mais se laissa tout de même faire docilement. Le mage noir passa tendrement ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et regarda Narcissa.

-Dis-moi, Cissa... Où en est le jeune Malfoy ?

-À une phase plutôt douloureuse, je dois dire. Son esprit s'endort, tandis que son corps lui, désire s'activer. Très mauvais pour le mental. Il finira sans doute par perdre la raison avant de mourir, répondit la mère de Draco, la folie au fond des yeux, une note hystérique dans la voix.

-Quand penses-tu que cela se réalisera ?

-Oh, il ne lui reste deux semaines, au maximum, je dirais moins, si je veille à augmenter un peu le drainage.

Voldemort eut un sourire dangereux et pressa un peu plus Harry contre lui, celui-ci sentant – à sa grande horreur – l'excitation que ressentait Voldemort. **(1)**

Narcissa sembla à ce moment remarquer quelque chose dans la foule et se leva de façon gracieuse.

-Maître, vous voulez bien m'excuser ?

-Bien entendu, Narcissa, dit l'homme.

La femme s'en fut donc, laissant Bellatrix et Voldemort seuls. Harry appréhendait de plus en plus, sans savoir pourquoi, ce qui allait se dérouler au cours de cette nuit. De plus, il devrait bientôt prendre sa potion... Voldemort continua à caresser un moment la taille de l'Auror en silence, regardant la foule. Finalement, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura d'une voix à glacer quiconque jusqu'aux os:

-Tu joues très bien la comédie, mais pas assez bien pour me tromper, Harry.

Celui-ci fut envahi par un sentiment de panique qu'il refoula aussitôt. Se retourna lentement vers le visage hideux, il fronça les sourcils.

-Harry ? Mais maître...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la respiration brusquement coupée, tandis qu'une morsure glaciale lui transperçait le corps, à un niveau un peu au-dessous des côtes. Souriant cruellement, Voldemort baissa les yeux sur le dos de Bellatrix, la garde d'un poignard se volatilisant en fumée dans sa main rougie de sang, tandis que la lame était toujours présente dans le corps du jeune homme. Il repoussa dédaigneusement celui-ci, Harry dégringolant aussitôt les quelques marches de l'estrade et se ramassa ventre contre terre quelques mètres plus loin, un froid glacial l'envahissant peu à peu, des points noirs clignotant devant ses yeux alors qu'une tâche de sang se créait peu à peu sous lui. Levant les yeux vers Voldemort, Harry le vit sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui, lui jetant un sortilège qu'il n'entendit pas. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle et tous les regardaient. Une seconde douleur, si ce n'est pas pire que la première, envahit le jeune homme, et peu à peu il sentit son corps reprendre son apparence normale. Au même moment, Severus tout comme Blaise sortirent leur baguette et lancèrent un sortilège à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient toucher, essayant de se frayer un chemin vers Harry. Harry fixait toujours Voldemort qui lui, souriait cruellement, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Celui-ci, sans savoir où il alla tirer cette énergie se releva néanmoins, essayant d'oublier la douleur fulgurante qu'il ressentait. Il sortit à son tour sa baguette et s'écarta de la ligne de mire de Voldemort, avant de lui lancer un sortilège de dislocation et de lui tourner dos, pour faire face aux autres Mangemorts qui se précipitaient pour attaquer à son tour, sans regarder s'il avait touché le mage noir.

-Potter! Zabini! Cria Snape. Essayez de venir vers moi!

Les sors fusaient de tous côtés, chaque Mangemort essayant de retarder les trois hommes. Harry envoya paître la douleur, l'éloignant dans un coin de son esprit et se força à courir, abattant le plus de Mangemorts possible sur son chemin, afin de se diriger vers Snape. Blaise, de son côté, avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber les sorts et, tel un footballeur américain, fonçait dans le tas, se servant de tout son corps pour avancer.

Harry commençait, pour sa part, à être cerné par les Mangemorts, tandis que Voldemort regardait le spectacle depuis son estrade. Envahi d'une colère sourde, un peu comme celle qu'il avait ressentie dans la salle d'entraînement avec Alexius, le premier matin de ses cours, il balaya les Mangemorts du regard et les envoya s'écraser, sans savoir comment il avait pu y arriver, plusieurs mètres plus loin contre un mur, lui laissant champ libre pour un cours laps de temps, afin de foncer vers Blaise et Severus. Les trois hommes furent enfin réunis, dos à dos.

-J'ai fait un portoloin, dit Severus. À trois, vous vous accrochez au livre que je tiens, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la respiration saccadée tandis que Blaise poussait un grondement en signe d'acquiescement, ne lâchant pas des yeux les Mangemorts.

-Ne les laissez pas partir! s'écria Tom Jedusor, commençant à descendre l'escalier.

-Trois! dit aussitôt Snape.

D'un même mouvement, ils saisirent tous le livre, et furent aussitôt emportés dans un tourbillon de couleurs, atterrissant devant le 12 square Grimmaurd. Blaise, qui avait retrouvé sa forme normale, attrapa rapidement Harry qui, blême, allait s'effondrer au sol. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille, la respiration laborieuse, suivant de mieux possible Blaise qui le traînait en direction de la porte d'entrée. Snape se dirigea vers celle-ci et se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, aidant par la suite Blaise à porter Harry jusqu'au salon. Celui-ci s'effondra aussitôt sur le dos dans le divan, tandis qu'une grande tache sombre se créait peu à peu sur le devant de ses vêtements.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide, s'écria aussitôt Blaise, filant en direction de la cuisine où il devait certainement rester plusieurs personnes.

Il ouvrit la porte pour trouver une salle pratiquement vide. Seul Sandra, Remus et Draco étaient là, assis à boire du lait pour l'enfant, du café pour les adultes. Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, et avisant son air blême et inquiet se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le lycanthrope.

-C'est Harry..., ne parvint qu'à répondre l'Auror.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots que Draco se leva, filant vers le salon.

Les autres le suivirent précipitamment et découvrirent, une fois au salon, que Snape avait retiré ses vêtements à Harry, le laissant nu jusqu'à la ceinture, tandis que du sang continuait à bouillonner de la plaie qu'il avait reçue. Harry avait finalement fermé les yeux et sa respiration était devenue sifflante.

-Harry! s'écria Draco, courant jusqu'à lui.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, ne semblant par l'avoir entendu.

-Il a quoi ? demanda Draco, posant ses petites mains près de la blessure. Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ?

-Une sorte de poignard, répondit Blaise d'une voix tremblante. Il n'y a que la lame qui est restée dans son corps, tout le reste est partie en fumée, lorsque Voldemort l'a poignardé.

Draco sembla un instant pensif, son visage s'imprégnant d'un sérieux inquiétant.

-Severus, dit-il. Va me chercher la trousse qu'il y a dans l'armoire, dans la chambre d'Harry... Elle se trouve tout au fond de la garde-robe, sous une valise noire en cuir...

Son "oncle" acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fonça à l'étage sans perdre de temps. Un silence tendu régnait au salon, Sandra s'étant finalement blottie dans les bras de Blaise, Remus faisant les cent pas près du divan et jetant toutes les cinq secondes un coup d'oeil à Harry tandis que Draco restait posté près de celui-ci.

-Vous ne devez pas rester ici, dit finalement Draco en détachant sa robe, la jetant sur le fauteuil pour ensuite relever ses manches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda aussitôt Remus.

-Le soigner, dit Draco. Enlever la lame, réparer ce qui a été endommagé et refermer...

Remus blêmit un peu plus encore.

-Tu es sûr ? Il faudrait peut-être l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste, tu n'as pas reçu de cours pour ce genre de choses après tout...

-Je n'ai pas reçu de cours, mais je sais le faire! En outre, j'ai été accepté à l'Académie de médicomagie sans aucun problème! En troisième année! Et quant à l'amener à Ste-Mangouste, c'est le meilleur endroit si vous voulez qu'il se fasse tuer!

Personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit et ils s'empressèrent de sortir de la pièce, tandis que Severus revenait toujours d'un pas aussi précipité, presque en courant, et déposait la trousse que Draco lui avait demandé, près de lui.

-Si tu voulais bien le tenir, ça m'aiderait, dit Draco en ouvrant la trousse.

Il en sortit une paire de pinces en argent, plusieurs flacons de potion, des bandages et d'autres étranges instruments. Severus lui obéit sans protester, venant appuyer sur les épaules de Harry. Lorsque les pinces de Draco frôlèrent l'épiderme du brun, celui-ci rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le simple frôlement ayant fait doubler le niveau de douleur.

-Harry, dit Draco de sa voix d'enfant. Sois fort, d'accord ? Serre bien les dents, ça va faire assez mal...

Celui-ci acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête et referma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration et serrant les dents. Draco poussa un soupir pour se donner du courage et, doucement, plaça la première pince pour étirer la blessure et ainsi, voir la lame. Harry plissa davantage les yeux, une grimace de douleur venant s'afficher sur ses traits. Draco soupira et prit une autre pince, faisant signe à Severus.

-Tiens-le bien, dit-il.

Il passa doucement l'objet dans la plaie, l'écartant pour saisir la lame.

Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur et saisit un des bras de Severus qui le maintenait solidement, y enfonçant ses doigts, et ses ongles par la même occasion. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se saisit d'un chiffon qu'il imbiba d'une potion verte claire et, faisant un autre signe à Severus, il tira d'un coup sec, la lame ressortant. Aussitôt, il plaqua le tissu sur la blessure, celui-ci devenant rapidement rouge.

Harry poussa au même moment un cri déchirant qui leur glaça les sangs à tous les deux. La douleur ayant finalement atteint un point insupportable, il perdit conscience. Draco poussa un second soupir et prit cette fois un flacon de potion transparente. Rapidement, il enleva le tissu et fit couler de la potion à l'intérieur. Le sang sembla rentrer de nouveau dans ses canaux et les chairs se reformèrent. Tout en veillant à la bonne marche de ses actions, Draco se saisit d'un autre bout de chiffon et y appliqua plusieurs potions.

-Ce n'est pas un peu fort, comme cataplasme ? demanda Snape.

-Pas si je veux que la blessure se referme ce soir, répondit Draco, épongeant son front.

-La blessure se refermera peut-être ce soir, mais il ne sera pas guéri complètement avant quelques jours, fit remarquer Severus, observant toujours le travail de Draco.

-Je sais, répondit Draco.

Il enleva le cataplasme et regarda la blessure.

-Mieux vaut le laisser encore vingt minutes, conclut-il.

Voyant que Harry ne bougeait pas d'un poil, Severus relâcha doucement la pression sur ses épaules et tira un fauteuil tout près, désirant être à proximité s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit.

-Vous n'êtes pas parti une heure et il revient blessé, dit Draco entre ses dents. Je savais qu'il ne devait pas y aller!

-Voldemort a su que nous nous trouvions là, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a su. Tout aurait pu aller très bien, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce détail.

-La liaison avec Harry, peut-être, dit Draco, appuyant sur le cataplasme.

-Peut-être, mais Harry l'aurait sans doute su...

-Peut-être était-il trop inquiet pour le remarquer..., suggéra Draco, caressant le dos de Harry.

-Peut-être. Il y a plein de suppositions.

Severus soupira.

-J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent, avec le Polynectar.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Draco. Pas de chance, tout simplement...

-Pour faire changement... Mais je n'aurais tout de même pas dû le placer si près de Voldemort, avec l'identité de Bellatrix...

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Voldemort devinerait, dit Draco. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, d'accord?

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord... Je ne me culpabiliserai pas.

Draco sourit, hochant de la tête.

-Avoue, tu l'aimes bien, notre cher Survivant...

-Pfff, fit Snape, détournant la tête. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

Draco pouffa.

-Pas besoin de le nier, je le sais! dit-il.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le savoir.

-Parce que je te connais, Severus, dit Draco tout en préparant un second cataplasme. Je sais lire dans ton regard... pas besoin de me mentir!

L'homme grommela un peu.

-Bon, c'est vrai qu'il a un bon fond...

Draco pouffa.

-La vérité, c'est que tu as peur d'être déçu... Alors tu préfères être pendu plutôt que d'avouer aux personnes à qui tu tiens ce que tu ressens...

Severus lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par « ressentir » et « déçu » ?

-Tu le sais très bien! « Potter, le fils de cet enf... de James Potter... C'est dans les gènes, il finira par faire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas alors je vais faire celui qui n'en doute pas et montrer à tout le monde que je le déteste... »

Severus soupira.

-Touché. Tu m'as eu, concéda-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'a pas un esprit stupide, parfois!

-Tu ne m'apprends rien, Sev, dit l'enfant.

-J'en viens à me demander, parfois, si c'est vraiment lui qui doit nous sauver...!

Il marqua une pause.

-Je n'arrive pas à me dissuader que je dois garder un oeil sur lui...

-Je sais, dit Draco. Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais...

-Il me rirait au nez, j'en suis persuadé!

-Et moi, je suis persuadé du contraire. Il tient plus à toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer!

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Tu l'as vu dans une boule de cristal ?

-On va dire ça ainsi, répondit Draco, riant.

Severus ne rajouta rien, plutôt étonné. Le silence fut troublé par un gémissement venant d'Harry qu'il poussa dans son inconscience. Draco le regarda, s'assurant qu'il allait bien et changea le vieux cataplasme avec l'ancien.

-J'aimerais être de nouveau adulte, dit-il, ses yeux fixés sur Harry.

Severus ne répondit rien immédiatement, le regardant simplement, repensant aux paroles de Voldemort.

-Je crois que lui aussi...

Draco soupira.

-Ce n'est pas demain que ça arrivera, pourtant, dit-il, se passant une main sur le front, étalant ainsi du sang sur son visage.

-Non... Il faut toujours aller détruire cette machine qui te consume à petit feu... Narcissa - car c'est bien elle, nous l'avons appris ce soir - nous a dit qu'il te restait un maximum de deux semaines, l'informa Severus à voix basse, osant à peine croire lui-même ses paroles.

-Tu veux dire une, ricana Draco.

-Ça dépendra de ce qu'elle entreprendra à partir de cette nuit... S'il y a un changement tu le ressentiras immédiatement... Et je veux que tu m'en avertisses!

-Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Draco.

-Je m'inquiète tout de même pour toi, reprit l'homme.

Au même instant, Harry marmonna vaguement et entrouvrit les paupières avant de gémir un « _Oh Merlin...!_ » sans doute significatif à la douleur qui était loin de s'être estompée.

-Harry ? s'exclama Draco. Courage, ça va rapidement s'apaiser, fais-moi confiance!

-C'est déjà fait, lui répondit-il, regardant vaguement autour de lui, son regard brouillé par la douleur se posant sur Severus. Le regardant un moment, Harry finit par souffler un « merci » avant de refermer les yeux, comme épuisé par les quelques mots qu'il venait de dire.

Draco sourit.

-Tu vois, il ne t'en veut pas, dit-il, amusé.

Il défit la pince qui avait écarté les lèvres de la plaie et prépara un pansement avec une lingette cicatrisante (cataplasmique n'existe pas comme mot). Severus sourit légèrement et se leva de son fauteuil.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, j'ai terminé... Il faut que je lui mette en pansement, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il se lève. Va plutôt me chercher un bac d'eau et une éponge, tu veux ?

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit à nouveau du salon, quoiqu'un peu plus calmement, s'en allant quérir Dobby afin qu'il apporte ce que Draco lui avait demandé. En sortant, il croisa les trois autres au passage qui le regardèrent avec angoisse.

- Il va bien, dit Severus de sa voix calme. Draco s'est très bien occupé de lui. Ce soir déjà, sa blessure sera refermée, même s'il devra faire attention à ses déplacements et qu'il ressentira un petit tiraillement dans les prochains jours. A présent tout ce qu'il doit faire, c'est se reposer! En attendant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Nous avons presque fini et vous pourrez alors nous rejoindre.

Il s'en fut par la suite à la cuisine, chercher ce dont Draco avait besoin puis revint vers le salon les bras chargés. Rapidement, il entra dans la pièce pour constater que Draco avait fini son pansement et attendait patiemment son arrivée, caressant toujours le dos d'Harry. L'enfant lui sourit quand il vit arriver le bac et, par magie, divisa l'éponge en deux.  
-Il faudrait le rafraîchir un peu... Il a un peu de fièvre. Tu t'en occupes pendant que je le nettoie ?

-Ne profite pas trop de mes aveux, fit Severus, s'exécutant tout de même, trempant l'éponge dans l'eau et l'essorant quelque peu, avant de la passer doucement sur le visage de Harry.

-Je prendrai la relève dés que j'aurai fini, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco en lui souriant.  
Il trempa l'éponge et commença à nettoyer lentement la peau d'Harry, enlevant le sang séché autour de la plaie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, tandis que Severus et Draco nettoyaient et rafraîchissaient tranquillement Harry, et celui-ci semblait complètement insensible à leur traitement, son esprit s'étant évadé dans son inconscient.

Quand Draco eut enfin fini, il poussa un petit soupir et s'épongea de nouveau le front.  
-Voilà! dit-il, souriant.  
Il enleva le cataplasme et le remplaça par le pansement, le collant bien solidement à la peau d'Harry.  
-Je devrais lui mettre un bandage, mais pour ça, il faut qu'il se lève... Je vais te remplacer!  
Severus hocha de la tête et se leva, laissant place à Draco. Celui-ci souleva pourtant la tête d'Harry et s'installa sur le divan, appuyant le visage du brun sur ses jambes. Il prit l'éponge et recommença l'activité de Severus.  
-Tu peux dire aux autres qu'ils peuvent rentrer... oh, non, attend...  
Draco regarda ses affaires et celles-ci se rangèrent aussitôt, les linges de sang allant brûler dans la cheminée tandis que les pinces se lavaient et rentraient dans la trousse, les potions les suivant.  
-Voilà, maintenant ils peuvent rentrer...

Severus sourit légèrement, sans raison apparente, et alla ouvrir la porte aux autres, leur permettant d'entrer. Remus fut le premier à pénétrer dans la pièce en vrai coup de vent, se précipitant pratiquement sur le divan pour constater l'état de Harry. Le teint de celui-ci était toujours livide, mais la souffrance qui l'avait crispé pendant un bon moment semblait s'être envolée.

-Tout va bien, lui dit Draco. Il faut juste qu'il se repose. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et j'ai évité l'infection de peu... Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus et ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir...

Remus releva les yeux sur lui.  
-Toi aussi tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il doucement.  
Apparemment, ses gènes de loup-garou pouvaient détecter bien des choses...

Draco lui sourit.  
-Je vais très bien, dit-il.  
Mais ses yeux brillaient de fatigue et les cernes que seul son esprit portait étaient apparus.  
-De toute façon, je ne saurai pas dormir...  
Et il continua de passer son éponge sur le visage d'Harry.

-Draco, tu dois te reposer, Harry dort, il va bien maintenant... Tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi!

-Si, je peux veiller sur lui et faire partir sa fièvre. Ne commence pas à te battre avec moi, Remus, c'est Non!

L'homme soupira, et finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Sandra déposa à ce moment une couverture sur ses épaules.  
-Si tu es pour veiller sur Harry, mieux vaut que tu soies confortable.

Draco se détendit et lui sourit, serrant la couverture autour de ses épaules.

Remus vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, près de celui dans lequel était installé Snape. Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Blaise et Sandra.  
-Vous devriez aller dormir... Il y a eut suffisamment d'émotions pour ce soir, inutile que nous nous épuisions tous!

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais rester ici, dit Blaise en serrant Sandra contre lui. Ça fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vue...

Remus leur sourit.  
-Aucun problème Blaise... Bonne nuit.  
Les deux Aurors sortirent du salon, laissant les trois autres veiller Harry.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller dormir aussi, dit Draco aux deux adultes.

Ceux-ci secouèrent la tête.  
-Pourquoi devrais-tu rester seul avec lui ? Non, nous allons rester également, Draco, répondit Severus.

Draco hocha de la tête et caressa les cheveux d'Harry, reposant l'éponge dans son bac d'eau.  
-Je lui donnerai une potion anti-fièvre... ça marchera mieux que ça...

-Sans doute, oui, fit Severus tandis que Remus dodelinait déjà de la tête.

Draco sourit et caressa patiemment le front et les cheveux d'Harry.

-J'espère que ça se soignera bien, dit-il.

-Bah, ce gosse à un métabolisme de fer, il y a très peu de chance qu'il ne guérisse pas, marmonna le lycanthrope.

-Harry a sûrement un bon métabolisme, mais l'infection aussi est très puissante... J'espère qu'elle est partie.

-Il existe des traitements dans le cas contraire, affirma Severus.

-Je n'aime pas trop les médicaments... Ils touchent tout le corps alors que le mal n'est que dans un seul endroit...

Severus haussa les épaules, tandis que Remus finissait par s'endormir. Draco sourit.

- Aucune résistance, ces Gryffondors, se moqua le blond.

Severus haussa un sourcil, et sourit à son tour.

-Je te signale que tu en as un de couché sur toi qui vient de survivre, encore une fois, à Voldemort!

-Il est à moitié Serpentard, défendit Draco.

-Plus qu'à moitié, si tu veux mon avis...

Draco sourit, regardant son amant tout en continuant de passer sa main sur le front du brun.

-Il me reste dix jours, dit Draco.

Severus frissonna.

-Peut-être moins, fit-il à voix basse.

-Selon l'avancée, c'est une semaine, dit Draco. Mais nous pouvons nous tromper...

-Ce que j'espère sincèrement!

-Que je me trompe ou qu'il nous reste une semaine? demanda Draco, cynique. Mais ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, Severus... Vous n'arriverez pas à me sauver et je vais mourir avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrive...

-Ne dis pas ça! Nous savons ce qu'il faut faire, il nous reste dix jours pour détruire cette machine... ou tuer Narcissa. On peut encore réussir!

-C'est ça, ouais, dit Draco, dubitatif. Si tu y crois et bien pas moi...

-Eh bien je ne suis pas le seul à y croire!

-Vous êtes tous complètement fous, dit Draco en souriant rêveusement.

-Tu es certain que ce n'est pas toi qui commences à perdre la raison ?

-Peut-être que oui ou peut-être que non... Dans tout les cas, je sais que je vais mourir... Je le sens, Severus, aussi sûrement que je sens que le peu de magie qu'il me reste s'enfuit de mon corps...

-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste! Harry n'a pas risqué sa peau pour rien ce soir, c'était pour toi! Nous n'avons pas tous espéré pour rien et nous sommes bien décidés à ne pas te laisser mourir Draco, que tu le veuilles, ou non!

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je veux vivre, dit Draco. Je n'y crois tout simplement plus...

-Eh bien nous si, et tant qu'il reste un peu d'espoir à quelqu'un, tu ne mourras pas!

-Ayez donc de l'espoir pour moi, dit Draco en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Moi, je renonce.

Et il ferma les yeux doucement, sa main continuant pourtant de caresser les cheveux d'Harry. Severus le regarda un moment, et, voyant qu'il s'assoupissait, sourit doucement, avant de fermer lui-même les yeux. Soupirant légèrement, il regarda vaguement autour de lui. Le jour semblait s'être levé depuis un moment. Une couverture avait été déposée sur lui, ainsi qu'un oreiller sous sa tête. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien des évènements de la veille, excepté que Voldemort l'avait poignardé, qu'il avait passé très près de la mort, et que, pendant un moment, il avait vu des ombres lumineuses et fantomatiques voleter dans la pièce, leurs voix et leurs chuchotements créant un écho mélodieux. Puis, Draco avait fait quelque chose, et tout était devenu noir avant que... avant que quoi ? Avant qu'il ne se retrouve à se balader dans la neige, avec des loups, dans son inconscient. Poussant un soupir, la première chose qu'Harry remarqua, c'était que l'horrible douleur de la veille n'était plus présente. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans le bas de son dos, lui procurant un certain apaisement qui, alors, lui donnait plus envie de dormir qu'autre chose. La seconde, ce fut que son oreiller aussi était étrangement chaud et d'une texture anormale pour un coussin. Analysant encore un moment ses informations, il se força finalement à relever la tête, et son regard s'éleva un bon moment dans les airs, avant de finalement tomber sur le visage de Draco. Le petit garçon était paisiblement endormi, son petit visage à moitié blotti dans la couverture qui lui entourait les épaules, mais pas suffisamment pour cacher le sang séché qui s'étendait sur sa peau blanche. Des cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux clos, fait étrange pour une personne endormie. Harry le regarda un moment, et, le sommeil ayant raison de son inquiétude pour le blond, il reposa sa tête sur ses cuisses et referma ses yeux picotant de fatigue. Le repos lui fut pourtant interdit par l'arrivée d'un Flippo débordant d'énergie et d'une Sandra souriante. La jeune femme portait un large plateau où fumaient quatre bols, trois de café et un de chocolat chaud ainsi que plusieurs petits pains semblant bien chauds avec d'autres aliments. Harry fronça le nez, lorsque le chien vint poser sa truffe glacée contre sa joue, gémissant doucement, apparemment en besoin d'affection et à la recherche de caresses. Il rouvrit donc les yeux et regarda son amie déposer le petit-déjeuner sur la table basse devant lui, petit-déjeuner qui ne lui disait absolument rien, la simple vue de la nourriture lui nouant l'estomac.

-Salut Monsieur le blessé! s'exclama Sandra en lui souriant. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Harry lui sourit légèrement.

-Bien... Je crois. Je suis un peu fatigué, mais je vais... bien.

Sandra hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Draco a fait du bon boulot, dit-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pensif, et finit par secouer la tête.

-Je ne me souviens de rien.

-M'étonne pas! s'exclama Sandra. Tu étais dans un de ces états en arrivant... Mais Draco a tout pris en main. Il a donné ses ordres comme un vrai commandant et s'est mis à travailler sur toi comme si tu étais un objet très précieux... Je n'ai pas tout vu, mais une chose est sûre: plus tard, je veux qu'il soit mon médecin!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Il est doué... J'ai bien cru que c'en était fini de moi, hier soir.

-C'était probablement le cas, dit Sandra. Mais il a fait un travail de maître... Tu n'auras simplement qu'un simple étirement pendant quelques jours et un peu de fièvre...

-Et une cicatrice de plus probablement, mais quand ce n'est que cela... Je m'en fiche bien.

-Il n'y en aura pas, dit la voix endormie de Severus. Draco a fait le nécessaire pour qu'il n'y ait strictement rien...

Harry tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, remarquant enfin que Severus et Remus semblaient avoir dormi dans un fauteuil, près d'eux. Il le fixa un moment et finit par sourire légèrement.

-Bonjour Severus...

-Bonjour Potter! dit-il en attrapant le bol de café que lui donnait Sandra. Heureux de voir que vous avez, une fois de plus, survécu.

-Je n'en suis presque pas étonné, répondit Harry, essayant de se redresser légèrement, avant de grimacer et de convenir qu'il lui valait mieux rester dans la position où il était.

-Vous devriez, dit Severus. Un peu plus et vous y passiez... Heureusement que nous sommes revenus à temps...

-Et c'est grâce à vous... Merci.

-Je vous en prie, Potter, cessez ça ou je vais devoir vous tuer...

-Comme vous voulez.

Il garda un moment le silence.

-J'en ai marre d'être couché.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, répondit Severus. Il faut le rester et surtout, ne pas bouger... Sinon, tous les efforts de Draco seraient vains... Et j'en serai fort contrarié, étant donné la quantité débordante d'énergie qu'il a utilisé pour vous sauver!

-Autant dormir dans ce cas, fit Harry, ne semblant guère enchanté par la réponse de Severus.

-Je vous le déconseille aussi, dit l'homme. Vous avez de la fièvre et dormir n'est pas le meilleur traitement... En outre... J'ai à vous parler...

-Vous voulez que je vous laisse ? fit timidement Sandra, ne se sentant pas très concernée par l'échange.

-Je préférerais, dit Severus.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ne perdit pas de temps à disparaître de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Harry reporta son attention sur Severus.

-Il dort et c'est pour cela que j'en profite pour en parler mais... Draco ne va pas bien... il... il a renoncé.

Harry voulut aussitôt se redresser, mais devant le regard ne Snape trouva préférable de rester sage et allongé là où il se trouvait.

-Il... Il a... Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps et qu'il pense impossible que nous accomplissions ce que nous devons faire en une semaine, peut-être moins!

-Mais, en une semaine... C'est tout à fait faisable tout de même, avec un peu de bonne volonté!

-Ah oui ? dit Severus. En supposant que vous vous remettiez en quatre jours, Draco sera peut-être alors trop faible pour nous guider...

Harry le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Et en supposant que je me remette avant ?

-Vous ne pourrez pas, dit Severus d'un ton intraitable. Cependant... Nous, nous pouvons y aller...

-Qui, vous ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser aller là-bas sans moi, j'espère!

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Severus. C'est soit ça, soit la mort de Draco...

-Vous pensez _vraiment_ que je vais sagement rester ici, vous regardant aller au manoir Malfoy, l'esprit tranquille, me disant que tout ira bien ? Et on a toujours le choix!

-Je ne vous laisserai pas nous accompagner dans votre état, Potter, dit Snape. Vous seriez une gêne pour nous!

Harry le foudroya de son regard vert.

-Et qui comptez-vous réellement emmener avec vous ? Des Aurors qui n'ont aucune connaissance de ce qui se passe là-bas ? Ou encore mieux, y aller vous deux, seuls ?

-Je vais y aller avec Sandra, Blaise et Draco, dit Severus. A trois, nous serons plus discrets. Et avec Draco comme guide, nous risquons peu de choses.

Harry se renfrogna et se contenta de la fixer de façon colérique, se taisant.

-Vous savez que j'ai raison, dit Snape. Ce serait trop dangereux que de vous amener là-bas dans votre état... Et nous ne pouvons pas attendre que vous vous rétablissiez...

-Je hais Voldemort, grommela Harry, se redressant légèrement – à nouveau – plus qu'inconfortable.

-Comme bien des personnes, dit Severus en se levant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller trouver Albus pour l'avertir que ma couverture est tombée et lui demander de trouver des volontaires pour la mission. Je viendrai chercher Draco dans trois jours... Nous irons de nuit, pour être mieux protégés... Avertissez-le dès qu'il se réveillera...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, réinstallé dans le divan un peu plus confortablement, la tête cette fois appuyée sur un coussin, plus que sur les genoux du blond.

-Je lui dirai... Passez le bonjour à Albus de ma part...

Bien qu'étonné de l'absence de combativité d'Harry, Severus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée, disparaissant dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Le silence vint régner en maître après son départ, Harry se plongeant dans ses pensées tandis que Remus et Draco dormaient toujours à poings fermés. Harry réfléchissait aux paroles de Severus. Ainsi donc, celui-ci croyait qu'il allait rester sagement ici, obéissant, et attendant qu'ils reviennent tous ? Il devrait savoir, depuis le temps, que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'être laissé en arrière, et qu'il ne comptait par rester tranquillement au manoir, sans pouvoir rien faire. Une situation totalement haïssable pour lui.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses songes, un mouvement attira soudain son regard. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Remus ouvrit un oeil fatigué, regardant autour de lui d'un air comateux. Harry sourit légèrement en le voyant aussi perdu, semblant chercher des points de repère pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait ici... Son regard doré se posa finalement sur Harry, et tout sembla lui revenir en mémoire.

-Hey! fit Remus, souriant. Le blessé se réveille avant moi... Quelle honte! Comment vas-tu ?

-Plutôt bien, mais je préférerais de loin pouvoir me lever.

-L'impatience est l'ennemie de la guérison, n'oublie pas...

-Tu dis cela à la mauvaise personne!

-Je sais, dit Remus en bâillant. Oh, du café! Exactement ce qu'il me faut...

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider à me lever ? Lui demanda piteusement Harry, avec une moue.

-Jamais de la vie! répondit Remus en s'emparant de son bol. Repose-toi un peu, ça vaut mieux... Et puis, tu as un ange gardien tout particulièrement adorable, juste près de toi... Ne le laisse pas seul...

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Oui, mais il dort...

-Raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser, dit Remus en se levant pour s'étendre. N'est-ce pas quand il dort qu'il a le plus de chance de disparaître ?

Voyant le regard de Harry se poser sur Draco, Remus reprit:

-Et si je te vois te vider à pratiquer l'Occlumencie, ou la Légilimencie, tu auras affaire à moi!

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir, à me gronder, répondit Harry, moqueur.

-Je le ferai! dit Remus. Laisse-le donc dormir tranquille et repose-toi, toi aussi...

-Snape vient de me dire que je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis condamné à rester allongé sur ce divan, sans rien faire!

-Profite-en pour... Penser à... heu... l'avenir! dit Remus, souriant.

-C'est déjà fait, répliqua Harry. Je ne pourrais pas tout simplement faire quelques pas ?

-Pas tant que ton médecin ne l'aura pas dit... Et pas de chance, il dort!

-Je dors vraiment ? fit soudain une voix amusée.

Remus, tout comme Harry, sursauta.

-Tu nous écoutes comme cela depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

-Non, répondit Draco en bâillant. Depuis seulement... Voyons voir... L'ange gardien ? Je suis flatté, professeur Lupin.

-Remus fera l'affaire Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit, lui répondit celui-ci avec un sourire.

Draco eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, dit-il. Vieille habitude...

L'enfant bâilla encore puis regarda Harry, touchant son front.

-Il te faudra vraiment une potion anti-fièvre... Et oui, tu peux te lever... Mais vas-y doucement! Déplace-toi le plus lentement possible et si tu sens que ça ne va pas, ne joue pas les casse-cou et assieds-toi, d'accord ?

-Moi ? Jouer les casse-cou ? Tu me connais très mal, répondit Harry, innocent, ne perdant pas de temps à se débarrasser de sa couverture et à se redresser - bien que lentement, vu le tiraillement qu'il ressentait dans le bas du dos.

-Si, justement, je te connais, dit Draco. Et ne t'éloigne pas! J'aimerais regarder ton pansement, d'abord...

-Oui, oui, fit le brun, tout content d'être enfin debout, bien que le sol dansait un peu, aux trois premiers pas.

-Fais attention! dit Draco. Si tu fais n'importe quoi, je t'attache à ton lit et tu n'en bougeras pas avant une semaine! C'est clair ?

Harry eut un air horrifié.

-Tu ne pourrais m'attacher à un lit pendant une semaine! Je finirais par perdre la raison!

-Alors fais attention! dit Draco en se levant à son tour.

Il grimaça en sentant ses articulations douloureuses et s'étendit légèrement.

-Je t'avais dit d'aller dormir dans un bon lit, hier, dit Remus, le regardant d'un air inquiet tandis que Harry s'approchait de la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est jamais qu'une petite douleur articulaire, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas grave...

Remus soupira.

-Si tu le dis...

-Tiens il a neigé cette nuit, commenta Harry, regardant à l'extérieur par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte pour sortir la tête à l'extérieur.

Draco le regarda d'un air agacé.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je voulais regarder ta blessure, toi ? Viens ici!

-Tu commences à être un peu trop autoritaire, fit Harry, s'approchant tout de même, après avoir refermé la fenêtre.

-Je ne commence rien du tout! dit Draco. Je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes!

-Mais je me sens très bien...

-Et Draco est le seul qui ment sur sa santé..., répliqua Remus, en le regardant.

-Hein ? fit le garçon. Je ne mens pas sur ma santé, ce que j'ai dit est vrai, ce ne sont que des douleurs articulaires! Maintenant, Harry, ici!

Gardant ses répliques pour lui, Harry s'approcha finalement, se plaçant dos au blond. Draco poussa un soupir et décolla lentement le pansement. Il regarda la peau rougie et teintée de vert d'Harry. Passant un doigt là où se trouvait la plaie, il détecta une mince ligne, signe de la présence de la blessure.

-Il va falloir que je change de pansement, dit Draco. Mais ce soir, tu seras hors de danger...

L'Auror acquiesça d'un signe de tête, attendant patiemment que Draco ait fini de changer son pansement. Draco se hâta d'imbiber une nouvelle lingette cicatrisante des produits nécessaires et prit un autre morceau de tissu. Rapidement, il enleva le précédent pansement et le remplaça par le nouveau. Une fois chose faite, Harry alla s'asseoir, déjà un peu épuisé.

-Ah oui... Pendant que j'y pense..., dit-il soudainement, Severus m'a chargé de te dire qu'il viendra dans trois jours... te chercher.

-Me chercher pour quoi ? demanda Draco en bâillant encore.

-Hmmm, pour aller au manoir Malfoy.

Draco cessa aussitôt de bâiller et fixa Harry. Il hocha finalement de la tête et se leva.

-Je vais aller me laver, dit-il.

-Assieds-toi, il y a des choses dont nous avons à parler, j'ai bien l'impression.

-Hu ? fit Draco, bâillant encore. Mais je suis plein de sang... J'aimerais m'en débarrasser...

-Ça peut bien attendre, un peu d'eau et de savon, et ce sera parti, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres choses.

Draco soupira et se rassit, agacé.

-C'est déjà un début. Severus m'a parlé de certains... problèmes dont vous avez discuté.

-Des problèmes ? demanda Draco.

-Tu es convaincu qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire! En dix jours Draco, on peut faire beaucoup!

Draco garda le silence.

-Je n'ai pas dix jours, Harry, dit-il.

-Eh bien une semaine dans ce cas! Snape m'a affirmé que je ne pourrais pas y aller, je le concède, même si ça me révulse cette idée! Mais quelqu'un d'autre que moi peut être tout aussi compétent pour se rendre avec Snape, Sandra et Blaise là-bas, avec toi! Pourquoi autant de défaitisme, tant qu'il risque une chance de réussir ?

-Parce que le manoir est immense, Harry... et très, très bien protégé...

-Ça ne veut strictement rien dire! Poudlard aussi est immense et très bien protégé! Et pourtant, Voldemort a réussi à s'y infiltrer plusieurs fois, et parfois même à arriver à plusieurs de ses buts, au point d'avoir commis un meurtre une fois, entre les murs même. Luna Lovegood il y a quelques années! Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas aller là-bas ?

-C'est certain, Poudlard avait des pièges mortels... Si mortels qu'on se demande comment des enfants y vivaient sans trop de problèmes!

Harry eut un air agacé.

-Tu as peut-être perdu espoir, mais pas nous!

Draco le regarda d'un air vide.

-Et bien, comme je l'ai dit à Severus, espère donc à ma place!

Et il se leva, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Draco! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! s'écria Harry.

-Si, je peux et je le fais! dit l'enfant.

-Alors tu t'en vas comme ça ? En laissant tout tomber ? Et si moi aussi, je laissais tout tomber ? Après tout c'est mon choix, j'en ai tout à fait le droit, qui pourrait réellement m'en empêcher ?

-La terre entière ? demanda Draco.

-Je m'en fiche bien, des autres. Après tout, j'ai failli mourir – encore une fois – hier…je pourrais tout simplement tout arrêter, m'exiler quelque part, et laisser tout le monde dépérir, perdre espoir moi aussi!

-Non, toi tu ne peux pas! dit Draco. Car ta situation est différente!

-Pas du tout! Je risque ma peau également! Ma situation n'est pas différente!

-Elle l'est! Affirma Draco. Toi, si tu abandonnes, c'est toute une population que tu condamnes... Moi, qu'est-ce que je condamne en abandonnant ?

-Des gens qui t'aiment! s'écria Harry.

-Ils s'en remettront, dit Draco.

-Ils ? Et moi je suis quoi dans tout cela ? Je suis sensé m'en remettre également ?

-Je..., fit Draco, ne sachant que dire. Je ne sais pas...

-Eh bien je le sais moi! Non je ne m'en remettrai pas! Ça fait des années que je suis las de toute cette foutue guerre, et pourtant, moi, je continue! Avec toi qui es désormais là, tout a pris une nouvelle tournure! Comment penses-tu que je réagirai si tu viens à mourir ? Le meilleur ami de la maladie et de la mort est la perte de détermination, et c'est ce qui est en train de se produire avec toi!

-Je le sais bien, dit Draco. Mais il faut être réaliste...

-Je suis réaliste! Toi tu es pessimiste!

-Non je...

Draco était totalement perdu, ses yeux regardant à gauche et à droite.

-Non ? Tu es quoi alors si tu n'es pas pessimiste, et si je dis que tu n'es pas réaliste ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Draco. Je ne sais vraiment plus...

-Eh bien tu ne sais plus grand-chose, depuis que tu t'es mis dans la tête que c'en était fini de toi!

-Harry! Intervint Remus en voyant que Draco semblait bouleversé. Il ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus comme ça...

Harry sembla à ce moment se rendre compte que son ton avait haussé de plus en plus, tout comme sa colère que lui inspirait le découragement de Draco. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de reprendre son calme. Draco semblait prêt à pleurer, ses yeux fatigués remplis de larmes. Plus à bout de force que par colère, il se mit lui aussi à crier.

-Je ne veux pas espérer parce que je ne veux pas être déçu! Je ne veux pas espérer parce que je sais que ce satané lien rouge est pratiquement arrivé à mon coeur... Parce que je sais que mon moi de dix-neuf ans reste éveillé quinze minutes par jours... Sinon, il n'en a pas la force... Il ne parvient à rester là que quand tu viens le voir ou quand il y a un problème ici, sinon, il est trop faible! Et moi aussi, je commence à être fatigué! Je meurs d'envie de dormir! De me coucher et de ne plus me réveiller!

Harry se mit soudainement à trembler et il se prit le visage entre les mains, en soupirant.

-Je sais, je sais tout cela. Je le remarque! reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. Et au fil des jours, mon inquiétude s'accroît de plus en plus! Comment crois-tu que je me sens, lorsque je te vois bâiller pendant presque une minute, dans ton coin, en croyant que personne ne te voit ? Mais je garde espoir, je me dis que cette putain de situation finira, que ce n'est qu'un passage difficile qui s'inscrit dans le livre de ta vie, de ma vie, et je me dis que le coupable sera châtié! Mais en te voyant complètement découragé, je sens ma détermination s'ébranler également, et je déteste cela, car je sais qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir!

-Alors donne-m'en un peu, dit Draco. Parce que je n'ai plus de force pour rien.

-C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire chaque jour! De te le montrer, que cet espoir existe! Mais tu fermes obstinément les yeux, et je ne peux rien faire si tu n'as pas toi aussi un peu de volonté!

-Hier, j'ai arrêté de respirer, dit Draco, soudainement calme. Pendant un bref instant, quand je dormais, je me suis totalement arrêté... Et je ne sais pas comment mon corps a recommencer à vivre... Mais la prochaine fois, il ne le fera peut-être pas... Où puis-je trouver de la volonté là-dedans, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit rien, la tête appuyée dans sa main, les yeux fermés.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre... Mais je ne peux pas, car je ne connais pas la réponse Draco, je ne la connais pas! reprit-il à mi-voix.

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui hocha de la tête et le petit garçon s'approcha d'Harry.

-Alors je vais espérer, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je vais espérer pour toi... Je vais espérer de vivre pour toi...

Harry rouvrit les yeux et le regarda un moment, puis soudainement le saisit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, bouleversé. Draco répondit à son étreinte, caressant paisiblement son dos.  
-Calme-toi! dit-il de sa petite voix. Calme-toi, mon Harry, tout va bien se passer... Écoute je... Je vais aller me laver puis je vais aller dormir... Et là, j'irai trouver mon autre moi, je le réveillerai et je lui demanderai d'aller dans le miroir du présent... Je vais lui demander de trouver chaque chemin pour aller jusqu'à la machine, de débusquer chaque piège, d'étudier leur fonctionnement... On va y arriver, tout ira bien... Dans trois jours, je serai libre, je serai grand et tout ira bien... Calme-toi, Harry...

Harry trembla encore un moment contre lui, ébranlé par tout ce découragement et par les récents évènements. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration, quoique saccadée et se détacha lentement, en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
-Désolé... Perte de contrôle...

- Pas grave, dit Draco en restant près de lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Reste calme, je...On va faire en sorte que ça s'arrange, je te le promets... Je suis désolé...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

-Je t'ai fait peur avec mon renoncement, dit Draco. Bien sûr que si, c'est de ma faute!

-Et moi j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort avec mon espèce de sermon...

Draco sourit et s'installa sur les genoux d'Harry, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

-C'est pas grave...

Remus les regardait tous deux en souriant, visiblement soulagé de voir que la tempête était passée.

-Tu devrais aller te laver, fit Harry, au bout d'un bon moment.

-Oui, je sais, dit Draco, ne bougeant pourtant pas.

Harry déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et ferma par la suite les yeux, soudain épuisé. Draco le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Tu dois dormir aussi! dit-il.

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Je sais... Je dois me reposer...

Draco se releva, descendant des genoux d'Harry.

-Alors vas-y! dit-il. Moi, je vais me laver puis dormir aussi...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et tandis que Draco sortait du salon, il se releva, pour se laisser choir sur le divan par la suite, tirant la couverture sur lui.

-J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir que j'aille chercher un bouclier! s'exclama Remus.

-Un bouclier ? demanda Harry, en le fixant avec amusement.

-Sait-on jamais, dit Remus.

-Et pourquoi avoir besoin d'un bouclier ?

-J'ai cru que la guerre allait éclater, avoua le lycanthrope.

-J'ai seulement mis les points sur les i...

-J'ai cru que tu mettrais les poings dans sa figure...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Eh bien tu croyais mal, dit-il, avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je vais te laisser dormir, dit Remus, se levant.

Harry acquiesça mollement de la tête et ferma les yeux, tandis que l'homme allait fermer les rideaux de la pièce.

Remus alla placer une seconde couverture sur lui, veillant ainsi à ce qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

-Merci, 'Mus, marmonna Harry, son esprit s'évadant déjà vers le pays des rêves.

-De rien, Harry, dit Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux indomptables. Dors bien.

Il sortit, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, alors que Harry sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur. Ce fut seulement vers la fin de l'après-midi qu'Harry se réveilla. Le salon était vide, seul Flippo couché devant l'âtre était présent, ainsi que Draco, blotti au pied du divan et profondément endormi. Harry sourit doucement et se leva, non sans frissonner en constatant la certaine froideur de la pièce. D'un pas silencieux, il s'approcha de Draco et se pencha pour le soulever dans ses bras, grimaçant légèrement en sentant le tiraillement dans son dos. Il le prit néanmoins doucement et le déposa sur le divan, avant de le recouvrir. Regardant vaguement autour de lui, il bâilla et sortit du salon, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. La sonnette de la porte retentit soudainement, Flippo aboyant aussitôt. Harry s'approcha aussitôt de la porte, bien que lentement, et l'ouvrit.

-Bonjour Harry!

Harry sourit aussitôt à son visiteur.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Eh bien, je suis venu te rendre visite!

-Et vérifier mon état, je présume, répondit l'Auror, avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit le concerné.  
Harry l'entraîna à la cuisine, Dumbledore se mesurant sans problème à son pas.

-Severus m'a tout raconté, déclara le vieil homme. Penses-tu que ça va aller ?

-Avec Draco ? Oh... Oui, oui... Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre bientôt...

-Je ne faisais pas référence à Draco mais à ta blessure, Harry!

-Oh, fit celui-ci. Oui, Draco a fait un travail de pro, à ce qu'on m'a dit - personnellement, j'étais inconscient alors... - je ne devrais même pas avoir de cicatrice! Qu'un peu de fièvre pendant quelques jours. Tout devrait bien aller, si je me repose.

-Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours, dit Albus en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Et que fait-il, maintenant ?

-Pour le moment, il dort. Il s'épuise de plus en plus, également... répondit Harry, s'asseyant à son tour, alors que Dobby s'affairait aussitôt dans la cuisine pour leur apporter du thé.

-Oui, Severus me l'a dit aussi... Il a l'intention d'aller au manoir dans trois jours...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ce qui me dérange le plus dans toute cette histoire, c'est que je ne pourrai pas y aller.

-Il vaut mieux te reposer, Harry, dit Albus. Après tout, même si tu portes un étonnant signe de guérison, il faut rester prudent.

-Professeur, depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous ne me croyez pas vraiment capable de rester ici sans rien faire j'espère ?

-Non, bien au contraire, répondit le vieux mage. Mais j'espérais te convaincre de ne pas bouger...

-Vous devez être la troisième ou la quatrième personne qui me dit cela, depuis ce matin...

-Alors peut-être devrais-tu te rendre compte que si le nombre est élevé, c'est que nous avons raison...

-Je le sais, que vous avez tous raison... Mais je ne peux tout simplement par me résigner à laisser agir les autres sans moi – merci Dobby!

-C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit Albus, prenant sa tasse de thé.

-Probablement oui, concéda le jeune homme, en haussant les épaules. Mais tout de même... Ce serait me contredire moi-même de ne pas y aller.

-Ce serait mettre en danger le groupe que d'y aller...

-Très probablement, oui. C'est déjà bien assez étonnant que je puisse marcher aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait pas que je me fasse trop d'illusions, je le sais, mais bon...

Un hurlement retentit soudainement dans toute la maison, Flippo se levant et courant rapidement jusqu'au salon. Harry fut sur ses pieds une fraction de seconde plus tard, grimaçant légèrement. Il s'élança aussitôt vers le salon, le plus rapidement possible, vu son état, Dumbledore sur les talons. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Flippo bondissait dans tout les sens et Draco s'était redressé, haletant, les yeux écarquillés. Harry se précipita aussitôt vers lui et le saisit par les épaules, le secouant légèrement.

-Draco ? Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Draco tourna son visage terrorisé vers Harry.

-Elle nous... Elle nous a vus...

Harry planta son regard dans le sien.

-Qui ? Narcissa ? Où et quand ?

-Y'a juste cinq minutes, dit Draco d'une voix blanche. On regardait un mécanisme assez étrange placé sur la porte menant à la pièce de la machine et... elle est entrée et elle nous a dit bonjour...

Harry soupira et jeta un regard à Dumbledore, avant de se retourner vers Draco et de s'asseoir près de lui.

-Cette femme est folle...

-Surtout très futée, dit Dumbledore. Elle a dû remarquer les récents passages de Draco dans le miroir du présent...

-La démence et l'intelligence sont souvent assimilées ensemble, professeur...

Le silence accueillit la déclaration d'Harry, seulement troublé par les couinements de Flippo et la respiration encore précipitée de Draco.

-Il s'est passé autre chose, là-bas, Draco ? Lui demanda Harry.

Draco hocha négativement de la tête, serrant ses bras autour de lui et se balançant légèrement.

-Professeur, demanda Harry, vous voulez bien rester avec lui un moment ? Je dois envoyer un message...

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme. Mais dépêche-toi.

Harry hocha la tête et s'en fut aussitôt dans la bibliothèque, refermant la porte derrière lui. Passant devant plusieurs rayons, il atteignit finalement son bureau où il s'assit, sortant une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Marquant un moment d'hésitation, la pointe de sa plume en suspension, il finit par la tremper et écrivit:

_Draco_ _vient de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était au manoir Malfoy, par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. Narcissa les a vu__s_ _tous les deux__, lui et le Draco de dix-neuf ans,_ _et leur a dit bonjour comme si de rien n'était. Il est terrifié, et elle sait._

Harry marqua une seconde pause.

_Harry_

_P.S.: L'espoir lui est revenu._

Concluant là sa lettre, il roula le parchemin, le scella et y attacha un ruban, tandis que Hedwige, venait se poser tout près, son perchoir étant installé dans la pièce. Harry y attacha le message et caressa un moment ses plumes, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-C'est pour Severus Snape, lui dit-il doucement, avant qu'elle ne déploie ses ailes et ne s'envole par la fenêtre, poussant un doux hululement.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, referma finalement la fenêtre, et revint dans le salon. Draco ne s'était toujours pas calmé et semblait toujours autant terrorisé, au grand désespoir de Dumbledore qui tentait vainement de le rassurer. Harry s'approcha aussitôt d'eux, et ayant un léger sourire à l'intention du directeur de Poudlard, s'assit à côté du blond et l'attira contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos. Draco se serra aussitôt contre lui, comme s'il essayait de se cacher de quelque chose.

-Calme-toi, murmura Harry à son oreille. Elle n'est pas ici...

Mais Draco trembla deux fois plus.

-Tout...Toute la maison est activée... Père ne l'activait jamais en entier... Mais elle l'a fait... Et toute la maison est activée..., dit-il en hoquetant, d'une voix presque blanche.

Il regarda autour de lui comme pour se rassurer mais n'y parvint pas. Il ferma les yeux très fort tout en poussant un petit gémissement.

-Je suis... Je suis toujours là-bas...

-Quoi ? Ton autre toi... de dix-neuf ans est resté là-bas ? C'est bien trop risqué!

Harry soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie lorsque tu dis que tout est activé ? Elle a mis en fonction tous les pièges ?

Draco hocha négativement de la tête.

-Non, dit-il, ses petites mains se crispant sur le bras d'Harry. Pas les pièges! La maison! Les couloirs, les armures, les dalles secrètes, les miroirs, les cadres! Tout est activé! Père les avait enchanté pour rendre la partie de cache-cache plus terrifiante, mais n'activait pas toute la maison! Juste la pièce dans laquelle j'étais! Jamais toute la maison!

-Elle sait que vous allez y aller dans très peu de temps, pensa tout haut Harry. Et elle a fait en sorte que vous ne vous en sortiez pas... Le fait qu'elle ait vu que nous étions là, moi, Severus et Blaise hier soir a confirmé tout cela...

Draco trembla.

-Il ne faut jamais activer toute la maison, dit-il. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour moi! La maison n'attaque pas les Malfoy... Elle est juste terrifiante...

-Ce sera dangereux pour les autres alors... Et ils ne seront pas assez de trois...

-Il ne faut pas qu'ils y aillent! dit simplement Draco. Non, surtout pas...

-Mais on ne peut pas te laisser dans cet état!

Draco lança un regard vide à Harry.

-Je dois y aller tout seul, dit-il.

-Pas question que tu y ailles tout seul! Aucun de nous ne te laissera y aller seul!

-C'est la mort pour quiconque y entrera excepté un Malfoy! s'exclama Draco.

-Je suis persuadé qu'on peut tout de même réussir!

- Je peux y entrer et désactiver la maison! dit Draco.

-Draco, tu ne peux tout simplement pas te servir de tes pouvoirs!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoir pour la désactiver!

-Snape ne te laissera pas y aller seul, et moi non plus.

Draco poussa un soupir d'agacement.

-Mais c'est la chose la plus raisonnable à faire! S'énerva Draco. Je connais la maison par coeur! J'y entre, je désactive et je ressors! Si je me cache bien, Narcissa ne saura même pas que je suis là!

-Elle le saura, si elle a su que vous y étiez par le miroir. Ce n'est pas la dernière des idiotes, elle nous l'a déjà prouvé!

-Le miroir du présent l'a prévenue, c'est pour ça que c'est un miroir dangereux! Tu ne peux pas regarder dans la vie de quelqu'un sans son accord tacite! Et à force de le donner à mon autre moi, elle s'en est aperçue!

Harry secoua la tête.  
-Severus ne sera pas d'accord. C'est à lui que je viens d'envoyer un message, et je suis persuadé qu'il voudra t'accompagner, activation de maison ou non.

-Mais il sera très en danger s'il vient alors que la maison est activée! s'exclama Draco, inquiet.

-Draco... Repense un peu aux dernières années où il a été espion! Il était également en danger, et pourtant, il y allait tout de même!

-Il n'avait pas des armures prêtes à tuer toutes personnes n'ayant pas le bon sang dans les veines à ses trousses! Il n'y avait pas des murs qui se refermaient sur son chemin, des plafonds qui lui tombaient sur la tête, des sols qui se dérobaient sous ses pieds, des personnages de cadres sortant de leur peinture pour le tuer, des chaises qui le frappaient, des miroirs qui se brisaient et qui essayaient de le tailler en pièces des...

-Non, mais il y avait Voldemort, et des Mangemorts! Le coupa Harry. De toute façon, nous verrons bien ce qu'il dira... On ne peut pas décider pour lui.

Draco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, grognant. Harry eut simplement un léger sourire pour sa part, avant de retourner son attention vers Albus.

-Vous aviez autre chose à me dire ?

-Elle a appris ton incident et s'inquiète pour son meilleur ami, répondit Albus.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit légèrement.

-C'est bien Hermione...

Dumbledore pouffa.

-En effet... Bon, sur-ce, je vais te laisser... J'ai une école à diriger...

-Au revoir, professeur..., répondit Harry, alors que Albus se levait et quittait tranquillement la pièce.

Resté seul avec Harry, Draco gigota, mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun.

-Ri... Rien, répondit Draco.

-Tu ne me pense pas assez naïf pour te croire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu..., fit Draco, hésitant quant à la réponse.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'insaisissable.

-Dis-moi donc plutôt ce que tu as...

Draco sembla hésiter.

-Tu es trop têtu que pour même écouter mon point de vue! dit Draco. La maison n'attaque pas les Malfoy... Je suis petit, je connais l'endroit par coeur car je m'y suis caché des dizaines et des dizaines de fois! Ce n'est pas bien difficile de me faufiler dans les couloirs, de désactiver la maison, revenir à l'entrée et ouvrir au groupe!

-Écoute, je considère ton point de vue... Mais j'aimerais consulter les autres avant, d'accord ? De toute façon, dans l'état où je suis, je n'ai pas le droit de décider de la marche à suivre, puisque je n'y vais pas moi-même!

-Alors pourquoi tu m'agaces avec ça ?

-Je t'ai simplement dit ce que j'en pensais.

-Je sais, dit Draco, soupirant.

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Bon, alors j'arrête de « t'agacer » avec cela...

-À la bonne heure! s'exclama l'enfant en baillant.

Harry ne put réprimer un bâillement à son tour.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

-Pas la moindre, répondit Draco. Et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je viens à peine de me réveiller, et la journée touche à sa fin, alors...

-Moi aussi, répliqua Draco.

Harry bâilla à nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas encore sommeil, par hasard ?

-Si, répondit Draco.

Harry s'allongea donc sur le divan, Draco toujours serré contre lui, et rabattit la couverture sur eux.  
-J'ai trouvé ce qu'on allait faire dans ce cas.

Draco se contenta d'avoir un petit sourire et se serra contre Harry, fermant ses petits yeux fatigués. Harry sourit légèrement, avant de finalement plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil à son tour. Draco le rejoignit une seconde après.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Bon, un autre chapitre  
Plus que deux pour cette partie et 20 euh... 24 ? pour le prochain  
On finit ça cette année, cet fic loll!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé!  
À la semaine prochaine, j'espère bien.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowling.**_

Bonne lecture, aucune note aujourd'hui! ;)

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre13**_

Tout autour de lui n'était que plaines enneigées, montagnes ayant revêtu leur blanc manteau et forêts recouvertes de givre. L'endroit aspirait à la quiétude, et le silence régnait en maître, si ce n'était le lointain hurlement des loups. Draco se sentait très fatigué. Il ne savait pas où il était, mais ce n'était pas son inconscient, ce lieu où il était confiné depuis ce qui lui semblait un temps infini. Depuis quelques temps, les jours étaient devenus deux et les nuits également. Au lieu d'y avoir passé près d'une semaine, il avait la nette impression d'y être depuis un mois. Tout ses membres lui faisaient mal alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment et ses yeux piquaient tellement qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: les fermer. L'aventure au manoir Malfoy en compagnie de son « petit lui » avait eu raison de ses dernières forces et il aurait dormi jusqu'au soir de la libération s'il n'avait pas atterri ici. Regardant autour de lui, il estima que le sol était plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait et s'y assit, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Alors qu'il cédait finalement à son envie de clore ses paupières, une masse blanche bondit soudain près de lui, aboyant joyeusement, sautillant à un rythme fou près de lui. Draco le regarda d'un air somnolant, étonné.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il, souriant faiblement.

Celui-ci reprit aussitôt forme humaine et se laissa finalement retomber au sol, en position assise, souriant joyeusement. Draco le regarda avec des yeux vitreux malgré la joie qui irradiait son visage.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, fit Harry avec inquiétude.

-Je vais bien, dit Draco par automatisme.

Il vit l'expression sceptique d'Harry et soupira.

-J'suis crevé! dit-il en s'avachissant sur lui-même.

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt et le serra contre lui.

-Ça sera bientôt fini...

Draco eut un petit sourire.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais venir aussi dans mon inconscient...

-Je ne le peux pas, répondit Draco. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là...

Harry le regarda, assez surpris.

-C'est peut-être moi... Dérèglement total de mes pouvoirs...

Draco eut l'air étonné.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est peut-être dû à mon apprentissage de magie sans baguette, et à ma blessure...

-Peut-être, dit Draco. Tu ne maîtrises pas encore bien la magie sans baguette...

-C'est vrai... Et ça crée ce genre de conséquences...

-Bah, au moins, j'aurai pu te rendre une petite visite, dit le blond, souriant.

Harry sourit également.

-C'est moi qui aurais dû venir... Tu t'épuises moins ainsi...

-Aucun de nous deux, en fait, répondit Draco. Tu es en convalescence!

-Pfff! Quelle convalescence! Je marche déjà, alors...

-Cela ne veut rien dire... Tu ne le sens pas, mais mon traitement t'as demandé de l'énergie... Les potions seules n'ont pas agi... Elles se sont combinées à ta magie pour opérer directement sur ton corps...

-Une des raisons pour lesquelles je dors presque toute la journée je présume ? fit Harry.

-Oui, avoua Draco, souriant d'un air amusé. Dans deux jours, tu ne sentiras plus rien.. En fait, demain, déjà, tu seras moins fatigué... Tu ressentiras encore un peu de faiblesse, mais ça devrait aller...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Mais j'imagine que je ne serai pas rétabli d'ici trois jours...

-Pas totalement, non, répondit Draco. Même si ta blessure est refermée, il y a un risque qu'elle se rouvre... Alors fais bien attention.

Harry grommela vaguement.

-Je suis presque certain que Severus va essayer de me séquestrer dans ma chambre, dans trois nuits!

Draco pouffa.

-Probablement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira... Le jeune Draco a raison.. Désactiver la maison ne sera pas un problème pour lui... Ensuite, il ne restera plus qu'à éviter les autres pièges et à atteindre la machine sans croiser Narcissa...

-Draco! Tu sais très bien que je veux y aller également!

-Je le sais, répondit le blond. Mais c'est dangereux pour toi...

-Et pour toi également, pour tous les autres aussi! Je n'aime pas être laissé en arrière.

-Je le sais, répéta Draco.

Il s'appuya contre lui.

-Tu sais ainsi ce que je ressens la plupart du temps, quand tu pars en mission...

Harry soupira et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

-Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai peut-être y aller tout de même...

- Non, Harry! le sermonna Draco. Tu dois te soigner! Si nous parvenons à me sauver, je ne veux pas d'un cadavre comme petit ami!

-Mais je vais bien! fit Harry d'une voix désespéré.

-C'est bizarre, je me suis déjà entendu dire la même chose par le passé..., dit Draco, amusé.

Harry sourit à son tour.

-J'ai l'étrange impression que tu es de l'avis de Snape...

-S'il faut en venir à te séquestrer, alors oui, je le ferai, dit Draco. Écoute, je vais te proposer un marché... Si je vois que, dans trois jours, ton énergie magique est au bon niveau et ta blessure parfaitement bien guérie, j'interviendrai auprès d'oncle Sev' pour que tu nous accompagnes... Mais seulement si tu es bien guéri!

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa.

-Merci alors! Je tiens vraiment à venir là-bas!

Draco secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

-Un vrai gamin! dit-il. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a une condition pour que tu viennes! La partie n'est pas gagnée! Je serai intraitable! S'il y a la moindre trace de faiblesse, je t'attache au lit et tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que d'y rester!

-Toi ? M'attacher dans un lit ? Tu n'oserais pas _vraiment_ le faire... Je te connais trop bien, tu aurais pitié de moi!

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. Draco le regarda d'un air sévère.

-Sache que quand il s'agit de santé, surtout de la tienne, la pitié est exclue!

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui veut devenir médicomage ? se lamenta Harry, avec un sourire moqueur toutefois.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur quelqu'un de totalement irresponsable ? fit Draco sur le même ton.

-Pardon ? Irresponsable ? Pas du tout! Peut-être sur ma santé, mais sur le reste on ne peut pas me faire de reproche!

-Je ne parlais que de ta santé, voyons! lui dit Draco, caressant son dos pour le calmer.

Harry sembla aussitôt s'apaiser et se blottit contre lui.

-Prouve-le, alors!

Draco sourit et serra fort Harry contre lui, caressant tendrement son dos tandis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur son front.

-Est-ce bien, ainsi ?

Harry sourit et releva la tête vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de murmurer:

-Je préfère cela!

Draco sourit et l'embrassa aussitôt, mais de manière plus intense. Harry entoura aussitôt sa nuque de ses bras, se noyant dans le petit moment de bonheur et de tendresse qu'ils partageaient. Draco finit par se séparer de lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur et oublier un instant tout problème, savourant juste la présence du brun contre lui. Harry ferma les yeux, ses mains passant et repassant inlassablement dans les cheveux de Draco, jouant avec les mèches soyeuses et douces. Draco sourit et ronronna presque de satisfaction, se détendant totalement.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? demanda Draco d'un air innocent.

-Hmmm, un million de fois je crois, répondit Harry, mais j'aime toujours autant te l'entendre dire.

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-J'aime aussi te l'entendre dire, dit-il d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

-Oh vraiment ? J'étais certain de te l'avoir déjà dit, mais maintenant que j'y pense... Je t'aime!

Draco sourit.

-Prouve-le, dit-il.

-Tu te mets également à me voler mes expressions ? demanda Harry, avant de l'embrasser doucement, sa langue venant caresser celle de Draco, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Draco poussa un soupir de satisfaction, se couchant dans la neige, Harry au-dessus de lui. Il sourit quand il fut libéré de la bouche du brun, le regardant d'un air amoureux.

-Un Serpentard ne vole pas, il emprunte à des fins bénéfiques. Nuance!

-Alors je peux me confondre dans cette règle également!

-Si tu veux, dit Draco en passant rêveusement ses doigts le long du bras d'Harry.

Harry appuya sa tête sur son torse, et ferma les yeux, ne répondant rien. Draco sourit et passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Je suis bien, là... Je n'ai pas envie de partir...

-Je peux te retenir ainsi, si tu veux, et me débrouiller pour que tu ne perdes pas trop d'énergie pendant un certain moment...

-C'est dangereux pour toi ? demanda Draco aussitôt.

-Non, je vais seulement dormir une heure ou deux de plus, après cela...

Draco sembla hésiter.

-C'est égoïste, mais oui, je veux bien...

Harry sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ce n'est pas égoïste, puisque je te l'ai proposé...

-Je pompe ton énergie, ce n'est pas bien, dit le blond.

-À peine... Et ce n'est pas proprement dit mon énergie, mais plutôt mon énergie magique.

-C'est la même chose, répondit Draco.

-Pas vraiment, il y a une subtile différence... Mais l'écart est trop mince pour se donner la peine d'expliquer cela.

-C'est mon énergie magique qu'on m'enlève et en même temps la vie... C'est la même chose!

-Si tu le dis...

Harry garda un moment de silence.

-Tu crois au paradis ?

-Le paradis ? demanda Draco. Je ne sais pas... pourquoi ?

-Comme cela... Je me disais que s'il existe vraiment, et que cette situation tournait mal, eh bien... je pourrais tout de même te revoir rapidement.

-Me rejoindre rapidement ? s'étonna Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien... oui...

Draco le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Explique-toi! dit-il.

Harry parut soudain mal à l'aise.

-Ahem... Voldemort...

-Tu vas gagner, dit Draco aussitôt. J'en suis certain...

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il me resterait après, lui confia Harry.

-La vie, dit Draco. Des amis et peut-être... un petit ami...

-Mpfff, ça ne vaut rien, comparé à toi...

Le coeur de Draco accéléra et il sourit.

-Sans doute, dit-il. J'ose espérer que me remplacer ne sera pas quelque chose d'aisé... Mais... La vie continue, Harry... Je veux que tu vives... Que tu sois heureux!

Harry soupira et resserra un peu ses bras autour de Draco. Il parut hésiter un moment, avant de reprendre:

-Draco... Si tu venais à mourir... Il y aurait une partie de moi qui mourrait avec toi... Je ne pourrais jamais être pleinement heureux après cela...

Les yeux de Draco étincelèrent.

-Ce serait pareil si l'inverse arrivait pour moi, avoua-t-il. Mais je... je ne veux pas que quelqu'un comme toi meure pour... non, pas pour si peu, mais... il y a tant de joies que tu pourrais avoir... Je me sentirais coupable que tu n'aies pas pu les vivre... Surtout que, étant donné que j'irai en enfer et toi au paradis... Ce serait agir pour rien!

-Draco, ne dis pas ça. Tu es quelqu'un de très noble, et tu es rempli de gentillesse, de douceur et de tendresse. Tu ne cherches qu'à aider les autres. Tu auras un jour une très belle place au paradis...

Draco ricana.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, Potter! dit-il. Dois-je te le rappeler...

Il le regarda d'un air purement sournois, l'ancien garçon prétentieux et arrogant reprenant place un instant.

-Non, répondit Harry, en lui souriant simplement, je peux très bien le faire moi-même...

Instantanément, le décor autour d'eux changea et il se retrouvèrent soudain debout dans un couloir de Poudlard, semblait-il, à l'écart des nombreux élèves qui affluaient, tandis que des voix colériques se répercutaient très près d'eux.

-Oh, pitié, non, dit Draco. Amène-nous ailleurs!

-Hmmm, d'accord, fit Harry, tout autour s'obscurcissant à nouveau, avant de les emmener dans un autre endroit du château qui s'avéra être la Salle sur Demande.

Draco ne regarda même pas ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Il se blottit contre Harry, soupirant de joie. Harry le regarda un moment et glissa après un moment, doucement, ses mains sous sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant. Draco poussa un gémissement de satisfaction et se lova contre lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry le souleva et le porta jusqu'au lit qui se trouvait dans la pièce - sur sa demande, Harry s'y laissa tomber sur le dos, Draco sur lui. Le blond lui fit un sourire et alla mordiller son cou, ses mains détachant aussitôt la chemise d'Harry. Harry le laissa faire avec joie, trop heureux de retrouver pleinement Draco.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Il faisait complètement nuit lorsque Harry rouvrit finalement les yeux. Les quelques heures qu'il avait passées avec Draco l'avaient plus relaxé et reposé que s'il avait dormi normalement. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon dormait toujours paisiblement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, sans doute dû à l'humeur du grand Draco. Harry eut un sourire attendri en le voyant ainsi, et n'osa pas se dégager de son étreinte de peur de le réveiller.

-J'aimerais beaucoup être informé de ce qu'il se passe, fit soudain la voix séduisante d'Alexius.

Harry chercha aussitôt des yeux la silhouette du vampire, mais ne la repéra nulle part dans la pièce, le peu de lumière que créaient les dernières flammes dans l'âtre n'éclairant pas tout le salon.

-Être informé de ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry.

-C'est que je n'ai pas envie de rester éveillé tard le matin pour un entraînement qui n'aura pas lieu... Ainsi, que s'est-il passé, dernièrement ?

-J'ai été poignardé hier, mais vous devriez déjà être au courant, vus les gens qui habitent ici.

-Je me doutais vaguement, mais je n'ai eu que des échos... Je ne peux pas sortir de jour et durant la nuit où vous êtes revenu, je suis allé chasser longtemps et loin d'ici...

-Eh bien vous avez manqué tout des derniers évènements.

-Parlez m'en donc! dit Alexius en apparaissant enfin et en allant s'installer dans un fauteuil non loin d'eux.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez donc savoir ? demanda Harry, se réinstallant un peu mieux dans le divan, tout en s'assurant de ne pas faire tomber Draco.

-Que se passe-t-il dernièrement... C'est pourtant simple, non ? Albus n'est pas encore venu me voir, en temps normal, il me fait toujours un rapport de la situation, mais il a dû penser qu'étant avec vous, j'étais au premier plan pour avoir des informations...

-Eh bien... Nous savons désormais ce que mijote Voldemort et nous savons que dans peu de temps, il mettra à exécution tout ce qu'il a prévu... Moi en convalescence pour un moment, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, tout comme pour Draco... Normalement j'aurais dû me rendre au ministère après-demain... En gros, il y a beaucoup de problèmes.

-Et comment comptez-vous y remédier ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire hormis essayer de le contrer du mieux possible... Severus, Blaise et Sandra sont censés aller au manoir Malfoy dans trois jours, avec Draco, tandis que je devrai rester ici... Pour le reste…eh bien, il faudra aviser en temps et lieux... Je me repose – je n'ai pas vraiment le choix – et je dors beaucoup depuis hier.

-Je suppose donc que votre entraînement est repoussé... Tout du moins la pratique... Venez me voir demain matin... J'ai certain point de vue théorique à vous... inculquer...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dubitatif au vampire.

-Je viendrai demain.

Le vampire hocha de la tête et se leva noblement. Avant de sortir de la pièce, cependant, il murmura :

-Vous êtes beau quand vous gémissez...

Harry tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, mais ne disant rien. Alexius sourit et, après un clin d'oeil, il sortit, jetant un « Je vais chasser, à demain », avant de quitter la maison. Harry resta abasourdi un moment, avant de finalement reprendre contenance et de se blottir sous sa couverture, refermant les yeux afin de se rendormir et de profiter du reste de la nuit.

Draco et Harry furent réveillés en même temps par un Snape fidèle à lui-même: Il leur hurla dans les oreilles qu'il « n'était pas venu pour voir deux carpettes » et qu'il « n'avait pas que ça à faire alors debout et tout de suite! ».

Grommelant, Harry s'extirpa des couvertures, se passant une main dans les cheveux et bâillant, avant de s'asseoir dans le divan, Draco appuyé sur lui et dormant pratiquement debout.

-Et un peu de nerfs, je vous prie! cria Severus.

-Arrêtez de crier, marmonna Harry, avant de bâiller à nouveau.

-J'arrêterai quand vous serez prêts à m'écouter!

-Eh bien nous sommes prêts!

-Vraiment ? demanda Snape. On dirait des zombis!

-Nous venons tout juste de nous réveiller, alors ne demandez pas l'impossible et commencez plutôt à dire ce que vous avez à nous raconter.

-Racontez-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir hier et en détail! dit l'homme.

Harry secoua un peu Draco.

-Raconte-lui, tu veux ?

Le petit garçon lança un regard épuisé aux deux hommes.

-Elle a activé la maison, dit Draco.

-Elle a... Elle l'a vraiment fait ?

Snape vint s'asseoir face à eux.

-Elle a fait autre chose ?

-Des pièges ici et là, dit Draco en bâillant. Rien qu'on ne puisse désamorcer ou éviter...

-Il faut donc tout désactiver... fit Severus, pensif.

-Exactement, dit Draco. La maison d'abord... Je peux très habilement m'y glisser et tout arrêter sans me faire remarquer...

-Et ensuite ? demanda l'homme. Il nous faudra seulement éviter Narcissa ?

-Et les pièges, dit le garçon.

-Ce sera donc beaucoup moins dangereux. Mais le fait de te faire entrer là seul m'inquiète je dois dire...

-Tu sais que je connais chaque cachette de la maison... Seule, ma mère ne peut rien contre moi... Et il n'y a plus personne au Manoir à part elle.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Nous ferons ainsi, dans ce cas.

Draco hocha de la tête.

-Attendez... Vous allez VRAIMENT le faire entrer là, seul ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus, l'air indifférent.

Harry le regarda consterné.

-En sachant qu'il y a une folle là-dedans ? Mais vous êtes malade ?

-Ce qui serait malade, c'est d'aller avec lui dans une maison qui ne tue que les personnes qui n'appartiennent pas à la famille...

Harry grommela vaguement quelque chose.

-Oh et puis faites donc ce qui vous plait, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire de toute façon.

-En effet, Potter... Vous faites preuve d'intelligence, félicitation... Où avez-vous acheté votre tout nouveau cerveau...?

-Allez vous faire foutre Snape, gronda Harry.

Visiblement, la colère et la fatigue ne faisaient pas bon ménage pour lui.

-Avec vous ? Non merci...

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût et souleva Draco de sur lui, le déposant sur le divan.

-Je vais vous laisser entre Serpentard, j'ai encore besoin de sommeil, fit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit! lui dit Draco en attrapant sa main pour qu'il voie son sourire encourageant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour, et sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour son ancien maître des potions. En traversant d'un pas tranquille le hall, son regard dériva vers la porte du sous-sol. Alexius avait dit qu'il voulait le voir... Haussant finalement les épaules, il monta l'escalier. Ça pouvait bien attendre. Dans le salon, Draco et Severus continuèrent de discuter.

-Qui nous accompagnera ? demanda l'enfant.

-Blaise, Sandra, et probablement Lupin... À part cela, sans doute Tonks...

-Mpfff, fit le blond. Dommage que Weasley ne vienne pas, je l'aurais poussé dans la maison encore active...

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Potter aurait été très content, commenta Severus avec un grand sourire pourtant.

-C'est un fait, dit Draco. Mais bon, j'aurais fait passer ça pour un accident...

-Vu comme cela... Ça n'aurait pas fait une grosse perte.

Draco sourit.

-Non, en effet, dit-il, amusé.

-Alors. Mis à part tout cela, comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Severus.

-Assez fatigué, répondit le blond. Je sens que ça se dégrade de jour en jour et je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est espérer être encore en état lorsque nous irons au manoir...

-Dans trois jours, tu seras sans doute épuisé, mais encore capable de marcher et de nous guider, reprit son oncle. Tout juste, mais tu le pourras, et une fois chose faite, tu seras en pleine forme.

-Je l'espère, dit Draco. Quand pourrais-je avoir ma taille adulte ?

-Aussitôt que tu auras récupéré ton énergie. La machine détruite, elle s'échappera et reviendra automatiquement de là où elle est venue, c'est-à-dire en toi.

Draco eut un large sourire.

-Voilà qui me motive encore plus à réussir...

Severus sourit à son tour.

-Voilà qui est plaisant à entendre. Le fait que tu veuilles réussir et que tu y croies!

-La protection laisse à désirer, dit Draco. C'est faisable...

-Ne sous-estimons pas Narcissa si rapidement...

-Comment ne pas le faire ? Ce n'est vraiment pas élaboré...

Severus haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, mais il y a toujours un certain danger avec cette femme, justement pour cette raison!

-Comment cela ?

-Parce qu'elle est complètement dérangée et qu'on ne peut pas prévoir à l'avance ce qu'elle fera.

-Je le sais, dit Draco. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aura prévu mieux... Elle n'a jamais été très intelligente...

-C'est un plan de Voldemort, qu'elle exécute, ne l'oublions pas.

-Ça n'a jamais rien changé à son cerveau...

-C'est sans doute plutôt le contraire, fit Snape, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement.

Draco ricana.

-Si tu veux mon avis, elle fait régresser la bande...

-Voldemort prendrait sa plus belle décision, s'il l'éliminait tout simplement.

-En effet, ça m'arrangerait, dit Draco, souriant.

-Malheureusement, je doute que ce soit aussi facile...

-Facile de discréditer quelqu'un comme ma mère aux yeux de Voldemort? Ce serait plutôt plus difficile que d'aller détruire la machine directement!

-Ce serait sans doute plus difficile, si je n'avais pas brûlé ma couverture d'espion... On peut tout de suite laisser tomber cette idée. Je retourne là-bas, et je suis mort.

-De toute façon, ça nous aurait pris plus d'une semaine, dit Draco. Et nous ne l'avons pas.

Severus secoua la tête.

-Laissons plutôt s'envoler ce joli rêve et concentrons-nous sur la réalité.

-En effet, dit Draco. Mon autre et moi avons bien relevé les chemins les plus courts et les moins dangereux, il faudra donc bien me suivre lorsque nous irons là-bas.

-Je ne comptais pas te perdre de vue dans ces labyrinthes, ne t'inquiète pas. Quels pièges devrons-nous éviter ?

-Il y a aussi autre chose dont je voudrais te parler, oncle Sev', dit Draco, timide.

Severus lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

-Eh bien va-y Draco, je t'écoute.

-J'ai promis à Harry qu'il pourrait nous accompagner s'il était guéri...

-Pardon ? Guéri en trois jours ? Draco, tu vas lui mettre des idées dans la tête et il n'en démordra plus par la suite!

-Mais il est déterminé! s'exclama Draco. Et la blessure est déjà pratiquement refermée... S'il dort beaucoup pendant ces trois jours... Enfin, deux, maintenant, alors il sera en état...

-Et s'il n'est pas en état, comment réagira-t-il, alors que tu lui as fait miroiter le fait qu'il pourrait probablement venir ?

-Je lui ai clairement dit que ce serait non s'il ne l'était pas...

-Bon eh bien... Dans ce cas nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de problèmes avec cela.

-Il n'y en aura pas, j'en suis sûr! Et puis, ainsi, Harry est motivé à se soigner...

-Pour une fois, fit sarcastiquement le maîtres de potions.

Draco pouffa.

-Exactement! dit-il, amusé.

-Tu avais autre chose à me confier ?

-Non, rien de particulier, dit l'enfant, souriant.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais te laisser dormir dans ce cas, tu as l'air épuisé...

-Je le suis, dit Draco. Et ça ne s'arrangera pas avec le temps...

-Non, mais mieux vaut que tu dormes, si ce sont les seuls moment où tu te sens à peu près bien.

-En effet, dit l'enfant. Je vais monter près d'Harry pour ne pas être dérangé... Bonne... heu... Journée, Oncle Sev.

-À bientôt Draco, et prends soin de toi, lui souhaita l'homme, en se levant de son fauteuil et s'approchant de la cheminée.

-Pareil pour vous! dit Draco en sautant du divan pour ensuite se diriger vers le couloir.

Severus disparut, non sans lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, tandis que Draco s'engageait déjà dans l'escalier. D'un petit pas pressé, il arriva rapidement à l'étage et parcourut les couloirs presque en courant. Arrivé à la chambre d'Harry, il ouvrit timidement la porte et entra, refermant derrière lui. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité due aux rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière du jour d'entrer par la fenêtre. Harry était profondément endormi dans son lit, la couverture ne le couvrant plus du tout, ayant glissé sur le sol.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers lui, prenant le morceau d'étoffe qu'il prit dans ses petits bras. D'un mouvement leste, il l'étendit sur le corps du brun et fit de nouveau le tour pour monter dans le grand lit.

Sous le léger mouvement que produisirent les déplacements de Draco sur le matelas, Harry entrouvrit un oeil, regardant vaguement ce qu'il se passait. Voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'enfant, il marmonna vaguement et tira un peu plus la couverture sur lui, et donc dans le lit, permettant ainsi à Draco de se couvrir lui-même, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans l'oreiller. Draco sourit et alla se serrer contre lui pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Il poussa un petit bâillement et, nichant son visage contre le torse du brun, ferma les yeux.

Ce fut le bruit d'un léger timbre sonore qui réveilla Harry. Regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu, il se rendit compte au bout d'un moment que c'était sa montre qu'il avait programmé pour le réveiller qui émettait ce son. S'empressant de couper l'alarme, il se redressa sur un coude. Draco s'était détaché de lui dans son sommeil, et il n'eut aucun mal à sortir du lit sans le réveiller, s'assurant par la suite que la couverture le couvrait convenablement. Bâillant, il enfila un simple t-shirt, un boxer et un jean, avant de sortir de la pièce. Descendant d'un pas traînant, il fut aussitôt attiré par la lumière venant du salon, lumière qui était produite par la cheminée. Il avait bien le temps d'aller se réchauffer un peu devant l'âtre. Traversant lentement le hall, frissonnant au contact de ses pieds nus sur le marbre glacé, il entra au salon où la chaleur était nettement plus présente que dans toutes les autres pièces du manoir. Aussitôt, un visage à l'expression féline se tourna vers lui.

-Bonsoir, Harry...

Celui-ci sursauta brutalement, n'ayant visiblement pas eu conscience de la présence d'Alexius avant de se faire interpeller.

-Bonsoir Alexius, fit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le divan.

-J'ai cru un instant que tu ne viendrais pas, dit le vampire en allant s'installer près de lui.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et bâilla.

-Normalement, je dors la nuit...

-Mais nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, dit le vampire, se rapprochant encore.

Harry tenta vainement de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

-C'est vous qui m'avez fait venir ici...

-En effet, dit Alexius en se rapprochant aussitôt. Harry, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important...

-Eh bien allez-y, je vous écoute... répondit Harry, tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Tu te souviens, il y a quelques jours... Je t'ai dit... Que je te désirais...

Harry se crispa légèrement et soupira.

-Oui et... ?

Alexius se pourlécha les lèvres, son visage devenant plus séduisant soudainement.

-Et je n'en peux plus, dit-il en se collant contre lui. Je vais devenir fou si je ne te touche pas!

Et comme pour approuver sa théorie, il porta ses mains sur le corps d'Harry, s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser. Harry se figea aussitôt, tentant de se détacher. Sa raison lui criait de quitter au plus vite cette pièce, mais son désir lui, tout le contraire.

-Alexius... non, tenta-t-il, d'une voix peu convaincante.

-Tu en as tout autant envie que moi, dit le vampire en déposant une série de baisers sur son visage.

Harry tenta vainement de le repousser, sa blessure au dos l'empêchant pourtant d'utiliser toute la force qu'il aurait voulu. Alexius se coucha sur lui, son corps caressant celui d'Harry par de lents mouvements. Il parvint enfin à poser sa bouche sur la sienne, attendant avant d'aller plus loin qu'Harry l'accepte. Celui-ci céda finalement et répondit à son baiser, sa langue venant presque aussitôt s'introduire dans la bouche d'Alexius, caressant la sienne. Le vampire sourit intérieurement et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harry. Celui-ci gémit légèrement, glissant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Alexius, détachant les cheveux de celui-ci et y enfouissant ses doigts, se frottant doucement contre lui, s'abandonnant complètement. Sur lui, Alexius le ressentit fort bien et il en profita pour passer à l'attaque. Sensuellement, il bougea des hanches sur le Survivant, ses mains soulevant puis enlevant le t-shirt du brun. Celui-ci, à moitié nu, et en proie à une envie subite glissa aussitôt ses mains sous la chemise du vampire, caressant la peau froide qu'il avait sous les doigts pendant un bref moment, venant plutôt détacher un à un les boutons dorés de la veste qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise, défaisant par la suite ceux de celle-ci, caressant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se dévoilait, comme enchanté par tout ce qu'il découvrait.

Alexius souriait d'un air presque narquois, mais le brun ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi. Le vampire le regardait avec une sorte de jubilation mêlée d'amusement, finissant par reprendre l'offensive en allant mordiller ses tétons, ses ongles griffant légèrement son ventre alors qu'il passait tortueusement ses doigts dessus, descendant jusqu'au pantalon dont il longea les bords avec ses doigts mutins.

Harry geignit doucement et se cambra légèrement, jetant la veste et la chemise de Alexius sur le sol, enfouissant sa bouche dans le cou du vampire, et allant doucement mordre sa peau, bougeant toujours lentement des hanches, cherchant à le convaincre de le débarrasser de son pantalon.

Alexius finit par détacher le bouton ainsi que la braguette, sa main s'engouffrant sous le vêtement et frôlant la bosse déformant le boxer du jeune sorcier. Un halètement sourd se fit aussitôt entendre de la part de Harry, celui-ci pressant aussitôt son bassin contre celui du vampire, léchant et embrassant allégrement son cou, suppliant vaguement qu'il le prenne dans sa main. L'Immortel le regarda avec amusement, allant mordiller son oreille.

-Cela te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec sensualité, frottant toujours la paume de sa main.

-Oh oui..., souffla Harry, le nez toujours dans son cou – donnant un air étrange à la situation, si on considérait la nature de Alexius.  
Il gémit légèrement, le vampire ne faisant que le frôler.

-S'il te plait...

Le vampire sourit.

-S'il te plait quoi ?

Harry mordit légèrement sa peau, frissonnant.

-S'il te plait... branle-moi... demanda-t-il, l'air suppliant.

Alexius eut un sourire plus large mais sa main franchit doucement la barrière, ses doigts froids caressant doucement le sexe tendu du brun. Avec sournoiserie, il le parcourut simplement ainsi, le frôlant à peine de toute sa longueur avant de finalement le prendre en main, la bougeant avec lenteur de haut en bas puis de plus en plus vite. Harry perdit rapidement le contrôle de sa voix, écartant un peu plus les jambes, laissant l'Immortel se caler plus confortablement contre son corps, sa main allant et venant toujours, lui faisant perdre la tête, son désir se faisant de plus en plus douloureux, tandis que ses hanches se mouvaient doucement à la rencontre de la main divine. Celle-ci s'éloigna pourtant d'Harry, à son grand mécontentement.

-Ça ne fait que commencer, dit Alexius. Il serait dommage de venir maintenant...

Harry ne répondit rien, le regardant se déplacer légèrement sur le divan. De ses yeux voraces, il en profita pour dévorer la peau blanche de son torse, son regard se coulant lascivement sur sa silhouette, et tombant sur le pantalon noir et élégant qu'il portait. Grognant, il se redressa légèrement pour enlever son pantalon, et se jeta sur le vampire dans l'idée de le débarrasser du sien, ses doigts s'affairant tandis qu'il dévorait le torse de ses lèvres. Sous lui, Alexius gémissait, l'excitant par la même occasion. Le vampire glissa ses mains sous son boxer, pétrissant doucement ses fesses et appréciant ainsi leur fermeté, avant de lui retirer finalement le morceau de tissu. Le Survivant n'y prêta qu'une brève attention, détachant le pantalon et l'abaissant légèrement, glissant sa main à l'intérieur, et en libéra l'érection de Alexius, levant les yeux vers son visage, son regard croisant le sien alors qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres d'un air affamé. Toujours en le fixant, il s'avança doucement, passant un petit coup de langue sur le gland gorgé de sang, écoutant le délicieux son que produisit le vampire, recommençant une deuxième fois, avant de laisser sa langue courir sur toute la verge, goûtant sa saveur, avant de l'engloutir brusquement, le prenant au fond de sa gorge et se mettant à aller et à venir doucement, fixant toujours son amant dans les yeux, gémissant tout en le suçant lentement, ses mains reposant sur les hanches de l'Immortel.

La tête renversée en arrière, gémissant de plaisir, Alexius avait enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux, les caressant de ses longs doigts alors qu'il savourait l'exquise caresse du Survivant. Harry finit pourtant par se retirer, remontant à la hauteur de son visage, et observant son visage alangui qui était un vrai délice, se frottant doucement contre lui, demandant plus. Alexius se redressa également dans le divan, s'asseyant presque. Il obligea Harry à se placer sur lui et le fixant de son regard félin, entra un de ses doigts en lui tout en bougeant des hanches, leur deux érections se frottant l'une sur l'autre. Harry haleta bruyamment, bougeant également des hanches et essayant de s'empaler un peu plus sur le doigt enfin de le sentir au plus profond de lui, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules tout en gémissant.

Alexius sourit de son impatience, introduisant un second doigt en lui tout en dévorant son cou avec appétit. Sa seconde main se glissa entre leur deux corps, ses doigts taquinant le sexe tendu du brun.

Harry frissonna doucement en sentant les crocs acérés frôler sa peau sans la perforer.  
-Viens, chuchota-t-il, bougeant plus vivement des hanches. Viens, j't'en prie...

Aussitôt entendit-il cette supplication qu'il y répondit. Enlevant ses doigts, Alexius le souleva doucement, le faisant ensuite redescendre sur lui, son sexe le pénétrant lentement.  
Harry ferma les yeux, haletant doucement, tandis qu'il se délectait de toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, de se sentir entier... Il donna un brusque coup de reins, un cri de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, complètement électrisé.

Le Vampire gémissait lui aussi, ses mains larges et élégantes posées sur ses fesses qu'il pétrissait avec force. Il le faisait bouger vivement, se délectant de la sensation et de l'étroitesse de Harry. Rapidement, il plaqua le brun contre lui, appuyant son visage contre son épaule. Il le pénétra plus fort, le distrayant ainsi du rayon de magie qu'il envoya vers le couloir. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres et il s'écarta de nouveau du brun, se rappuyant contre le dossier du divan. Harry se mit à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, sa voix prenant différentes tonalités, le sexe de Alexius s'enfonçant profondément en lui à chaque coup de reins, le faisant crier de plaisir. Il enfouit brusquement son visage dans le creux de son cou, mordant avidement la peau blanche, se sentant en bord de la défaillance, assaillit par tant de plaisir.  
Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur alors qu'ils bougeaient de plus en plus rapidement, les voix s'élevant de plus en plus fort dans le salon. Alexius glissa une de ses mains le long des fesses de Harry tandis que la seconde allait le masturber avec plus de force. Au bord de la délivrance, Harry resserra fortement son étreinte autour de ses épaules, s'en servant pour se soulever et s'abaisser brusquement sur la verge du vampire, le faisant frapper sa prostate. Pas un instant il se rendit compte que Alexius, qui criait toujours, avait légèrement tourné la tête vers la porte entrebâillée, écoutant les petits pas feutrés se rapprocher...

En effet, à l'étage, Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut, des sueurs froides dans le dos. Quelque chose l'avait inquiété et effrayé et il ignorait ce que c'était. Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de l'absence d'Harry. La peur de son père – et donc du noir – l'avait alors envahi aussitôt et il s'était levé précipitamment, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre avant de descendre discrètement et rapidement les marches. Des sons étranges venant du salon attirèrent son attention et il trottina rapidement vers eux, regardant par la porte entrouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt d'effroi.

Pressé fortement contre Alexius, Harry était en proie à une jouissance incroyable, criant le nom du vampire, avant de s'effondrer sur lui, tremblant et haletant, rassasié, laissant à l'Immortel le choix de faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Le vampire le suivit dans la jouissance, sa bouche s'aventurant dans son cou et allant mordre doucement sa peau. Près de la porte, Draco tremblait des pieds à la tête. Un torrent de haine s'insinuait en lui, renversant tout sur son passage. Sa bonne conscience disparut totalement et les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent. Ses yeux argentés brillèrent subitement et ses vêtements de nuit devinrent ceux traditionnels de la famille Malfoy : noir et gris, longs et élégants. Son visage devint l'expression même de la haine et, soudainement, la porte de bois devant lui se craquela, grinça et explosa finalement.

Sur le divan, Harry – qui sembla retrouver un semblant de lucidité – et Alexius sursautèrent brutalement et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du salon où se trouvait Draco. L'enfant les fixait avec une rage débordante. En lui, le Draco de dix-neuf ans se sentit agité et s'éveilla. Par les yeux de son soi plus jeune, il assista à la scène et son coeur se réduisit en miette. Aussi contradictoire que cela fut, une larme roula sur la joue rougie de colère du petit garçon.

-Draco... souffla Harry d'une voix éteinte, Alexius ayant raffermi son étreinte autour de lui et semblant bien décidé à le garder contre lui.

Mais le blond ne semblait même pas le voir. Le lien rouge tout comme la maigre puissance magique de Draco se révéla dans toutes sa splendeur mais il ne parut même pas s'en soucier. Il tendit la main et l'épée qu'Harry avait achetée vola jusqu'à lui. Draco la posa contre lui, semblant presque agir par automatisme.

Harry réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte du vampire et à se relever, se foutant bien d'être complètement nu.

-Draco... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça... ?

Draco ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cheminée. Avec un mouvement brusque, il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et plongea dans l'âtre après l'y avoir jeté. Alors, il fixa son regard fou sur Harry et posa le plat de la lame de l'épée contre son bras. Il ne força pas pour qu'une goutte de sang ne tombe de son bras, coulant le long de la lame et finissant dans les braises.

-Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy! dit-il d'une voix d'enfant et d'adulte. J'ai droit d'entrée! Manoir Malfoy!

Les flammes vertes devinrent rouge sang et entourèrent Draco qui continuait de fixer le brun. Il eut un sourire dangereux et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes.

Harry resta un moment figé sur place, alors qu'un mouvement d'air se faisait derrière lui et que deux bras venait entourer sa taille. Alors, sembla-t-il comprendre ce qui arrivait enfin.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! cracha-t-il à l'intention du vampire.

Alexius sembla surpris.

-Je n'en ai pas envie...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Alexius alla s'écraser douloureusement plusieurs mètres plus loin contre le plafond de pierre, percutant au passage le lustre qui pendait au plafond. Harry tourna vers lui un regard brûlant de haine.

-Et ne t'avise plus de m'approcher! siffla-t-il attrapant sa baguette et s'habillant, courant par la suite hors de la pièce, malgré son état qui ne le lui permettait pas.

Harry monta quatre à quatre l'escalier, se dirigeant à tout allure vers la chambre de Remus, tambourinant à sa porte, tandis que ses pensées voltigeaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête. Draco était parti! Parti! Il l'avait trahi alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais le tromper! Il lui avait promis! Mais quelle idée stupide lui était passée par l'esprit par Merlin ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas repoussé Alexius ? Draco ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était passé au-delà du point de non-retour. Cette nuit, il avait brisé quelque chose d'irréparable entre eux. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit sur un Remus inquiet et mal réveillé.

-Harry ? dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Va réveiller Sandra et fais appeler Snape tu veux ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix mal contrôlée, plus agité que jamais.

-Heu... Oui, d'accord, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Draco est parti, lui répondit rapidement Harry, ayant déjà tourné les talons et fonçant dans sa chambre.

-Hu ? fit Remus, plus qu'étonné.

Il se reprit pourtant bien vite et fonça vers la chambre de Sandra. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, ses sens de loup-garou lui indiquèrent que la jeune femme n'était pas seule et il frappa timidement.

-Oui ? fit la voix somnolente de Sandra.

-Draco est parti, dit Remus. Il faut se dépêcher. Habillez-vous et descendez!

Il y eut aussitôt un boucan d'enfer dans la chambre. Remus retourna aussitôt dans la sienne afin de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il croisa Harry dans le couloir qui sortait également de la sienne, semblant soudain en pleine forme, finissant de s'habiller rapidement, fonçant déjà au rez-de-chaussée.

-Harry, attends! l'appela Remus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Draco est-il parti ? Et où, surtout ?

-Il est parti au manoir Malfoy, lui expliqua Harry, sans pour autant ralentir le pas. Il y a eu un problème... Un gros problème avec Alexius.

-Alexius ? demanda Remus, suspicieux.

-Disons que dans l'état où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas résister à grand-chose ce soir.

Remus se stoppa et le regarda d'un air estomaqué.

-Ne me dis pas que... Harry, tu ne l'as quand même pas... Trompé ?

-Remus, je ne veux en parler maintenant d'accord ? J'ai du mal à le croire moi-même! Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes pour l'instant.

Au même moment, Blaise et Sandra déboulèrent dans le couloir.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune femme.   
-Harry a trompé Draco avec Alexius et il est parti au manoir Malfoy! s'exclama Remus.  
-Quoi ? Alexius est parti au manoir Malfoy ? demanda Blaise.  
-Oh, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter! s'exclama Sandra.

-Si on ne peut plus détendre l'ambiance...

Le regard de Harry le dissuada de continuer à « détendre l'ambiance ».

-Bon bon ça va, d'accord, dit Blaise. Quel est le programme ?

-Appeler Snape pour commencer, fit Harry, ensuite, nous aviserons avec lui, après qu'il m'ait copieusement engueulé, bien sûr... Sandra, tu peux le faire ?

Sandra poussa un soupir à l'idée d'appeler ce vieux grincheux mais se dirigea tout de même vers la cheminée. Elle y jeta une pincée de poudre et dû s'égosiller pendant un long moment avant que l'expert en potion ne réponde.

-Quoi ? gronda-t-il méchamment.

-Vous devez venir immédiatement, lui ordonna-t-elle, alors que les autres entraient dans la pièce derrière elle, Blaise mis à part, étant parti dévaliser les potions, au sous-sol.

-Et pourquoi, cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ?

Harry ne releva pas le commentaire et s'assit dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

-Snape, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter! La situation est urgente, dépêchez-vous!

-J'arrive dans une minute... À moins que vous ne préféreriez me voir en pyjama...

Et il disparut aussitôt, certain que la réponse sera négative. Blaise revint à cet instant, un sac cliquetant de fioles passé dans son dos. Au même instant, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de me détacher d'ici ?

Harry leva aussitôt la tête vers le plafond.

-Non! cracha-t-il avec mépris.

-Je peux te détacher, mais ce serait pour te tuer, vampire, dit Remus, lui lançant un regard furieux.

Alexius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Tout ce mépris me brise le coeur.

-Parce que tu en as un ? siffla le jeune Potter.

-Bien entendu, répondit la créature. Certes, il a cessé de battre depuis plus de cinq cent ans, mais j'en ai toujours un...

-Bien, je pourrais donc te le transpercer d'un pieu lorsque que déciderai de te faire descendre de là!

-Si je suis toujours là, ricana le vampire.

Harry se contenta de le foudroyer du regard alors que Snape déboulait finalement dans la pièce.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Draco est parti au manoir Malfoy, lui expliqua Harry.

-QUOI ? s'exclama l'homme. Mais pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Harry ne répondit rien, et ce fut Sandra qui prit le relais.

-Disons qu'il... a surpris ensemble Harry et Alexius...

-Il a... Il a QUOI ? cria Severus. MISÉRABLE CLOPORTE!

Et il décocha un bon coup de poing dans la figure d'Harry, levant de nouveau le bras pour le frapper. Remus se jeta pratiquement sur Severus pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau Harry, tandis que celui-ci lançait à Severus un regard éteint, et qu'au plafond, Alexius se mettait à ricaner méchamment. Severus porta aussitôt son regard sur le vampire.

-J'ai une excellente potion qui a les mêmes caractéristiques que les rayons du soleil... Vous voulez goûter ?

-Sans façon... Mais si vous aviez de quoi me sustenter, je commence à avoir faim...

-Et bien ayez faim car je ne vous donnerai rien.

Il se retourna par la suite vers les autres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous assis ?

-Ben... On attend de savoir ce qu'on doit faire...

-Nous allons au manoir Malfoy, pardi! cria Severus. Sauf vous, Potter...

-PARDON ? hurla pratiquement Harry. Je n'y vais pas ? Essayez seulement de m'en empêcher!

-Vous avez déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça, Potter! cria lui aussi Severus.

-Je viens avec vous! Pas question de rester avec ça (Il pointa Alexius) ici, seuls!

-Si c'est ça qui vous ennuie, allez donc rendre visite à l'un de vos crétins d'amis... Je ne vous veux pas avec nous!

-Je me fiche bien de ce que vous voulez! Je viens, point final!

-Très bien, vous venez! dit Severus en empoignant sa robe. Mais vous resterez en arrière. À la moindre connerie, je vous tue, peu importe que le sort du monde dépende de vous!

-Ça serait bien votre genre, marmonna Harry en se levant.

-Et comment y allons-nous ? demanda Blaise.

-Par portoloin, dit Severus. La poudre de Cheminette ne marche qu'avec les membres de la famille... Potter! Racontez-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé EN DÉTAIL pendant que je prépare le portoloin...

-Quoi ? fit Harry, horrifié. Pas question!

-Oh allons Harry, aurais-tu honte de ce que nous avons fait ?

-Ta gueule! gronda le brun, à l'intention du vampire, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir en détail ce que vous avez fait avec cette sangsue, Potter! dit Severus. Mais du comportement de Draco! Racontez-moi!

-En gros il a littéralement fait exploser la porte, puis s'est ouvert le bras avec l'épée qui pendait au-dessus de la cheminée, et est parti au manoir Malfoy.

-Mhmm, fit Severus, pensif. Bien sûr, il avait besoin de son sang pour prouver qu'il appartenait à la famille... Rien d'autre de particulier ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Il est parti complètement enragé avec l'épée. Mis à part cela, rien d'autre.

Il marqua une pause.

-En fait... Il avait des vêtements que je ne lui avais vus qu'à Poudlard. Gris et noir...

Severus lâcha brusquement le coussin qu'il transformait.

-Gris et Noir ? Noir avec des bords et une doublure grise ?

-C'est ce que je viens de vous dire!

-Les vêtements traditionnels de la famille Malfoy, dit Severus, pensif.

-Et si vous nous faisiez part de vos brillantes pensées, plutôt que de cogiter seul ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de brillantes pensées, Potter... Je trouve simplement bizarre qu'il ait revêtu le costume de sa famille alors qu'il estime ne plus en faire partie... et j'espère que ce n'est pas significatif de... D'une grosse bêtise qu'il serait capable de faire...

-Eh bien pour s'en assurer, il faudrait se rendre là-bas. Si vous finissiez ce portoloin, nous pourrions le faire!

-Il est normal que je m'inquiète à l'idée de voir Draco tatoué et ramper devant un serpent Potter! cria Severus. Si vous n'êtes pas content, commencez à y aller à pied!

-Sans façon, Snape, répliqua Harry, alors que le maître des potions reprenait le coussin.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna l'homme tout en continuant d'enchanter l'oreiller. Voilà... Quand nous arriverons, nous serons à découvert, juste devant la porte d'entrée... J'espère que Draco aura quand même désactivé la maison...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il faudra aviser avec, si ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il, en se levant du fauteuil où il était assis.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, on ne pourra même pas mettre un pied dedans... Crétin suffisant...

-Si vous le dites.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du portoloin que Severus tenait dans sa main.

-À trois, prévint le professeur. Un... deux... trois...

Ils tendirent tous la main vers le coussin et furent aussitôt transportés dans un tourbillon de couleur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, alors qu'ils s'évadaient vers le manoir Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent enfin, ils durent s'extirper les uns des autres à grand peine. Devant eux, immense, voire même gigantesque, s'élevait le manoir Malfoy, avec ses portes à double battant, et ses murs de pierres noires où s'alignaient quelques rares mais grandes fenêtres. Derrière eux s'étendaient des acres de terrain qui n'inspirait rien de rassurant. Des bêtes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres devaient sans doute y rôder, malgré le fait qu'on ne les voyait pas pour le moment.

-Entrons tout de suite, dit Severus. Je pense que ça vaut mieux...

Blaise entra le premier, suivi de Sandra, Remus et Snape, Harry fermant la marche, sous l'ordre de ce dernier.

-La maison doit être désactivée, dit Blaise. Il ne se passe rien...

-Draco a peut-être dû supposer que nous viendrions... avança Remus.

-Dans ce cas, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas fait, gronda Severus en regardant Harry. Venez... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Draco, mais il faut le trouver...

Ils se mirent tous a avancer à pas précautionneux, l'oreille aux aguets, prêts à agir au premier bruit suspect.

Le hall était suffisamment grand pour permettre à cinq voitures d'y entrer, mais ils le traversèrent en très peu de temps sans faire attention à la décoration.

-Il faut trouver la salle de la cheminée... Avec de la chance, Draco n'a pas refermé sa blessure et nous pourrons le suivre à la trace...

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

-Tu es déjà venu ici, Snape, dit Remus. La cheminée se trouve au salon ?

-Non, dit Severus. Elle a une pièce spéciale rien que pour elle... Tout du moins, la cheminée des arrivages... Car il faut impressionner la famille...

-Donc, elle doit se trouver dans un des étages, supposa Blaise. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vue, lorsque je venais ici, quand j'étais enfant, avec mes parents.

-Vous n'étiez pas de la famille Malfoy, répondit Severus. Je l'ai vue une fois... Et la signification de cet aperçu m'a rendu malade... Tout du moins, du point de vue de Lucius et Narcissa... Si c'était Draco qui m'avait invité à l'emprunter, j'en aurais été touché... Venez, les escaliers sont juste en face de nous, autant grimper au plus vite.

Blaise reprit les devants, et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas, montant l'immense escalier à pas prudents, ne faisant pas un bruit.

-Huit cent cinquante-neuf pièces, cinquante escaliers et quarante-trois couloirs principaux, résuma Severus. Nous allons avoir du mal...

-Oh Merlin, souffla Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils allaient avoir du mal ? Plus que cela! Sa blessure au dos le démangeait déjà, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua l'ascension vers le premier étage.

Un tapis argenté recouvrait le sol et sa propreté en disait long sur la terreur que devait ressentir les elfes de maison. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au premier étage, Severus regarda à gauche et à droite puis enfin en face de lui. Il regarda les armures et les portraits puis sourit.

-Droit devant, dit-il. Au fond de la pièce, vous voyez le tas d'armures en morceaux ?

Harry regarda au fond du couloir.

-Draco est passé par ici...

Ils s'en furent aussitôt dans cette direction, d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide. Tout autour d'eux, les portraits semblaient leur lancer des regards noirs et sinistres, plutôt angoissants.

-La pièce de la cheminée est juste là, dit Snape en la désignant. À présent, je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à suivre les éléments de la maison qui ont été réduits en miettes...

Il jeta un regard à Harry qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, préférant éviter tout contact avec l'homme. Tous les cinq reprirent leur chemin, passant devant des tableaux aux toiles complètement déchiquetées, aux luxueux meubles réduits en pièces... Le silence les oppressait et chacun s'efforçait de respirer silencieusement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un craquement sinistre retentit soudain derrière eux. En même temps, ils se retournèrent pour voir avec horreur que certains morceaux de meubles en miette – les plus pointus – s'étaient relevés et filaient vers eux à toute vitesse. Aussitôt, ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, filant à toute vitesse à travers le couloir, d'autres bruits sinistres – de meubles également – se faisant entendre sur leur passage. Les débris devant eux s'étendaient tout le long du couloir et, une fois arrivés à une intersection, ils n'eurent aucun mal à deviner par où s'était dirigé Draco. Des pics étaient plantés dans les murs, signe que Draco les avait déclenchés et évités avec succès. Continuant à courir en prenant bien sûr la direction qu'avait prise Draco, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à filer, peu désireux de se faire rattraper par les débris.

-Potter! cria Severus. Rendez-vous utile, pour une fois!

Harry grommela vaguement et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir se retournant. Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, mais ne fit que se concentrer, se plongeant en une fraction de seconde dans cette étrange transe qui lui permettait d'utiliser la magie sans sa baguette. Aussitôt, les débris volèrent en éclat, volant dans une pluie d'aiguilles vers les murs et s'y plantant, laissant le couloir dans un étrange silence.

-Pfiou! fit Blaise en cessant de courir. Faites-moi penser de demander à Draco ce qu'il compte faire de son manoir... Ce serait un parfait centre d'entraînement pour Auror...

-Ç'aurait sans doute été plus efficace que l'Académie, en effet, acquiesça Harry, revenant vers eux toujours un peu haletant.

-Bien, dit Severus. Restez en alerte et continuons d'avancer. Blaise suivi de Sandra et de Remus. Potter et moi fermons la marche.

Tous acquiescèrent et se remirent en marche, plus alertes que jamais. Harry obéit également sans rechigner les yeux rivés sur un point fixe, essayant de percevoir quelconque bruit suspect. Severus se mit à côté de lui et ralentit le pas de manière à être distancé par les autres.

-Que ce soit bien clair, Potter, dit Severus. Je ne vous déteste pas... Mais qu'il soit arrivé le moindre mal à Draco à cause de votre... infidélité... et je vous tue! À part ça, je n'ai rien contre vous.

-Vous auriez toutes les raisons de me détester, répondit Harry d'une voix étrange. Je me déteste moi-même, alors que vous me détestiez m'importe peu, professeur.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous détester pour si peu, Potter... Après tout, que s'est-il passé ? Vous l'avez embrassé une fois ? Deux ? Peu importe... Draco vous pardonnera...

-Si c'était seulement que cela, soupira Harry. Il était fou de rage...

-Seulement ça ? Comment ça, seulement ça ? Vous avez... été plus loin ?

-Oh, j'vous en prie! Vous avez bien vu dans quel état était Alexius, quand vous êtes arrivé!

-J'espérais qu'il n'avait eu que le temps de se mettre nu, dit l'homme. Cela risque de compliquer les choses... Considérablement!

-Je m'en doute bien! Juste à voir dans quel état Draco est rentré...

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Alexius... ? Il l'était contre vous, mais je pense qu'il gardera plus de rancune envers le vampire qu'envers vous...

Harry parut un moment pensif.

-Je ne sais pas... J'aimerais le croire, mais je sais que quelque chose a été brisé, et ce n'est plus réparable.

-Il est certain qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'il vous pardonne... Il faudra du temps et de la patience... Mais il le fera... Il n'est rien sans vous.

-Il y a quelques mois, lorsque j'ai débarqué dans son appartement, il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à nouveau... Si je ne l'avais pas convaincu de rester, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurions atteint notre vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

-Voilà une preuve! s'exclama Severus. Bien que je me demande comment vous pouvez être sûr de ça... Il vous pardonnera... En outre, savez-vous qui était en colère ? L'enfant ou l'adulte ?

-L'enfant... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai le plus ressenti... Il y avait un gros contraste dans le comportement qu'il a eu.

-Lequel ? demanda Severus, regardant une armure en miette à côté de lui.

-Il était en colère... Mais il a tout de même pleuré...

-Semblait-il plus en colère que triste ?

-En colère sans aucune hésitation. J'ai cru que j'allais recevoir le même traitement que la porte...

-Il aurait dû se tuer lui-même après, dit Severus. C'était l'enfant... L'adulte, lui, est simplement triste... Vous avez plus d'une chance qu'il ne vous... Enfin, qu'il ne vous quitte pas.

-Ce serait étonnant je dois dire...

Harry soupira.

-Nous aviserons en temps et lieu, de toute façon.

Après un moment de silence il tourna la tête vers l'homme.

-Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Vous venez de le faire, Potter, dit Severus d'un ton glacial. Mais dites toujours, j'aviserai si je veux vous répondre ou non...

Avisant son ton, Harry détourna la tête.

-Laissez tomber...

-Non, dites-le!

-Si vous dites que... vous ne me détestez pas... Vous pourriez arrêter de me faire des reproches ? demanda Harry, assez mal à l'aise.

-Pas question! répondit Severus. Ça vous fait évoluer... Et puis... Je trouve ça amusant...

-Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour, répliqua Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil devant lui pour être certain qu'ils ne soient pas distancé par les autres.

-Je suis un Serpentard, répliqua Severus, comme si cela justifiait tout.

Harry ne put rien répondre, sa voix se transformant en étranglement lorsqu'il fut soudain emmailloté dans un rideau qui entreprit de lui broyer le corps. Severus sursauta et regarda le dit rideau.

-_Finite Incantatem!_, dit-il, pointant sa baguette, le tissu lâchant aussitôt le brun. Faites un peu attention, Potter!

Harry reprit plusieurs grandes inspirations et ne répondit pas, se remettant marche, le dos plus que douloureux.

-Harry! Severus! appela Remus, quelques mètres devant eux. Venez vite!

Ceux-ci pressèrent aussitôt le pas, rejoignant le lycanthrope.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Snape.

-Vous entendez ? demanda Sandra.

Quelque part, dans autre couloir, le bruit d'entrechoquement métallique et de halètement se firent entendre.

-C'est Draco, lâcha aussitôt Harry. Et il est apparemment en train de démolir quelque chose en acier avec l'épée...

-Dépêchons-nous! cria Severus.

Sans attendre, il partit en courant dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits. Les autres le suivirent tout aussi rapidement, piquant un petit sprint à travers les dédales de couloirs afin de rejoindre au plus vite Draco. Ils le virent enfin au détour d'un couloir. Sa robe de sorcier virevoltait autour de lui ainsi que ses cheveux. L'épée qu'il tenait à deux mains fendait l'air tandis qu'il se battait contre trois armures déjà bien amochées. L'enfant poussait des cris de rage et de colère tout en frappant, de toutes ses forces et y mettant toute sa haine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda aussitôt Blaise, regardant son ami évoluer avec l'épée dans le couloir, un peu devant lui.

-Rien, dit Severus. Aucun de nous n'a d'épée et à moins que vous ne sachiez vous en servir, nous ne pourrions que le gêner...

-Et si on faisait tout simplement exploser ces amures ? reprit son ancien élève.

-Des armures magiques protégées ? Essayez, mais faites-le quand je ne suis pas derrière vous...

Aucun ne fit le moindre commentaire, se contentant de regarder avec impuissance. Harry alla finalement s'adosser contre un mur, soudain pris de quelques vertiges.

Draco asséna soudain un coup à l'une des armures qui en perdit son épée. Avec une manoeuvre éblouissante, il la ramassa et se tourna vers le groupe venu l'aider. Il regarda Harry et sans hésiter, lança l'épée de ce dernier vers lui. Elle fila vers lui, la pointe en avant et le frôla d'un millimètre avant de se planter dans le casque d'une armure postée non loin de lui et qui s'apprêtait à le tuer. Draco se retourna vers les deux armures restantes et, bien plus difficilement, s'acharna à les réduire en miette. Les trois Aurors, Remus et Severus restèrent figés sur place devant la manoeuvre de Draco, Harry ayant pour sa part blêmi brutalement. Il se détacha aussitôt du mur et récupéra l'épée fichée dans le tas de pièce d'armures qui jonchaient le sol.

-Pas question de laisser ça là...

-Vaut mieux pas, dit Sandra. Elle a l'air de...

Il y eut un cri qui l'interrompit et tous se tournèrent vers un Draco à la main ensanglanté.

-SALOPERIE! cria Draco.

Il lâcha l'épée et, sans attendre, fit un saut en arrière plutôt étonnant. En deux temps trois mouvements, il fut à côté d'Harry, lui arracha des mains et se jeta sur les deux armures qu'il entreprit de réellement massacrer. En deux minutes, elles étaient à terre, en miettes. Un lourd silence plana un moment, alors que les cinq adultes fixaient l'enfant, celui-ci leur rendant leur regard, personne n'osant dire quoi que ce soit.

-Que faites-vous là ? fit la voix double et froide de Draco.

Harry tressaillit aussitôt, ne l'ayant pas entendu depuis des années.

-Ce que nous étions censés faire en venant ici, Draco, répondit Severus.

-Me gêner ? demanda l'enfant en secouant sa main, des gouttes de sang giclant sur le sol.

-Non, t'aider...

Draco siffla.

-En restant plantés là comme des légumes ? demanda l'enfant avec sarcasme. J'ai pas que ça à faire... Si vous voulez venir, suivez-moi en silence. Et ne me gênez pas!

Il tourna les talons, sa robe tournoyant en même temps, présentant par la même occasion l'écusson des Malfoy: Une rose blanche fort épineuse et à ses pieds, un serpent lové tout autour d'une épée lézardée de ronce.

Les cinq personnes se regardèrent entre elles, et finirent par emboîter le pas à l'enfant, conscientes que, à partir d'ici, ils n'échapperaient pas aux pièges. Draco avançait sans même se retourner. Parfois, il s'arrêtait et frappait dans un mur, l'épée transperçant ce dernier. Un cri se faisait entendre et il reprenait sa marche. A d'autres reprises, ils croisèrent des armures, mais Draco les réduisit en miette. Il ne parla qu'une seule fois, leur disant de se méfier des lustres. Deux secondes après, ceux-ci tentaient de leur tomber sur la tête, les obligeant par la même occasion à courir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une pièce et Draco s'arrêta.

-La salle aux miroirs, indiqua-t-il en jetant un regard à Harry.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, soutenant le regard du blond. Celui-ci se retourna finalement face à la porte, et actionna la poignée, tirant sur l'anneau. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Toujours aussi silencieux, ils y entrèrent, Harry se retrouvant à nouveau dans cette pièce désormais familière. Devant ses yeux, il les revit tous défiler, les fameux miroirs qui avaient comblé l'inconscient de Draco. Le miroir du désir, celui du pire cauchemar, le miroir de la pire honte... Ils étaient tous là.

-Ne les regardez pas, conseilla Draco. Certains d'entre eux peuvent vous piéger pour l'éternité. Traversez la pièce les yeux au sol...

Chacun suivit son conseil, et, regardant le sol, avancèrent. Pourtant, chacun leur tour, étrangement, ils levèrent les yeux devant le même miroir. Gravée dans le cadre d'argent, le mot « Animagus » avait été inscrit. Il était assez large pour tous les montrer, aussi virent-ils tous la forme de chacun. Le premier et le plus étonnant était un tigre blanc représentant Draco. Sans étonnement, l'animal montrait ses crocs, semblant fou furieux. Sandra le suivait, représentée par un grand aigle à tête blanche qui planait majestueusement au-dessus des autres bêtes, un corbeau se mêlant à son ballet par son vol gracieux. Severus, apparemment. Ensuite venait Harry, caractérisé par son grand loup blanc, précédant Remus qui se voyait incarné, sans grand étonnement, par un loup gris. Et enfin venait Blaise, raton laveur fort peu menaçant, mais au pelage reluisant. Il trottinait derrière les autres d'un pas pourtant fort rapide. Sandra eut un léger sourire en voyant la forme Animagus de son amant, mais se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Le miroir passé, tous regardèrent à nouveau le sol, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la curiosité de plonger leur regard dans les miroirs. Seul Draco gardait la tête haute, jetant de temps à autre des regards aux miroirx. Il s'arrêta un bref instant devant celui du « Peut-être que » et jeta de nouveau un regard à Harry pour ensuite revenir vers le miroir. Celui-ci se brouilla et lui montra – à sa grande surprise – lui-même regardant Harry avec gêne devant un mage marieur. Draco secoua la tête et continua d'avancer.

Prit d'une soudaine envie - à nouveau - de relever les yeux, Harry ne put s'en empêcher et son regard tomba sur le même miroir que Draco venait de regarder. La glace se brouilla un moment, les couloirs se mélangeant. Finalement, une scène s'immobilisa. Il se vit lui, âgé de quelques années de plus, habillé de blanc de bleu, se tenant à l'arrière d'une foule, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant Draco, debout devant une estrade à quelques mètres de lui, lui renvoyant le même sourire. Restant figé un moment devant le miroir, il eut un léger sourire, la scène lui mettant un peu de baume au coeur.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre détourna son regard et il put voir que Draco avait ouvert la porte en face d'eux mais s'était immobilisé.

-Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? demanda Severus, en échos aux pensées de Harry, s'approchant de lui.

-C'est la pièce des ténèbres, dit Draco en se tournant vers eux. On ne peut pas allumer de lampe sous peine d'être attaqué... Il faut se tenir par la main et aller tout droit. Ne respirez pas trop fort, ne parlez pas et surtout, surtout... Ne pensez à rien!

Snape tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Enfin quelque chose que vous pourrez faire sans trop de problèmes, Mr Potter! lui lança-t-il.

Harry le foudroya du regard, tout en vidant son esprit à l'aide des trucs que l'homme lui avait fournis, pour ses cours d'Occlumencie.

-Cessez, claqua Draco en fusillant Severus du regard. Et venez!

Il prit la main de Sandra dans la sienne et ne s'assura même pas qu'elle avait pris celle de Severus avant d'avancer. Remus saisit celle de Harry et prit celle que Severus lui tendait, tandis que Blaise prenait la main de Harry. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien, régularisant leur rythme respiratoire et avançant tout droit. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir quoi que ce soit en face d'eux. Même les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient invisibles. Ils tenaient la main d'une personne mais aucun ne voyait son voisin. En tête, Draco marchait droit devant lui, main tendue en avant et se répétant: « Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien... ».

Ainsi progressèrent-ils très lentement, avançant dans le noir le plus total, aveugle à tout, l'esprit vide. Le temps s'écoula plus lentement que jamais, paraissant les plonger dans un gouffre d'éternité. Il y eut soudain un grondement sourd sur le côté, faisant se figer Draco. Aussitôt tous s'immobilisèrent, et la plupart des esprits se mirent en fonction, essayant d'analyser de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non! dit Draco. Ne pensez pas!

Aussitôt, le souffle de tous se bloqua, alors que d'autres grondements, encore plus sinistres si possible, se faisaient entendre autour d'eux.

Draco jura.

-On n'a pas le choix... À trois, vous courez droit devant vous! Compris Sandra ?

Il lâcha la main de la jeune fille tout en parlant. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un petit gémissement. Tous se lâchèrent la main, ne bougeant pourtant pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne pensez pas! Si vous devez vraiment le faire, pensez à la sortie... Et allez toujours devant vous! Ne vous lâchez pas!

Severus poussa un juron très significatif dans le noir.

-Trois! fit soudain Draco.

D'un même mouvement, tous les six prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, s'enfuyant droit devant eux. Draco demeura seul et ferma les yeux, levant l'épée.

« Quoi que vous soyez... Attaquez-moi, uniquement moi... Et soyez visible à ma seule vue! »

Les autres ne se rendirent compte de rien, continuant à courir. Ce fut lorsque Sandra fonça dans quelque chose de dur qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient fini de traverser la salle.

-La porte, souffla Remus, trouvez la porte!

À tâtons ils se mirent à la chercher, longeant le mur. Ce fut Severus qui trouva la poignée et il la tourna rapidement, un rayon de lumière éclairant la pièce. Il se dépêchèrent de passer et la refermèrent derrière eux, essoufflés. Tremblant, ils s'adossèrent tous à un mur, reprenant leurs esprits. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua l'absence d'une certaine personne.

-Où est Draco ?

Les quatre autres se figèrent.

-Il... Il est encore là-bas, dit Sandra.

-Mais il va se faire tuer! s'horrifia Blaise. Je vais le chercher!

-Tu restes ici Blaise, répliqua Remus.

-Mais... Il est risque gros, là-dedans!

-Il n'a pas eu besoin de nous jusqu'à maintenant. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Blaise déglutit et regarda la pièce avec inquiétude. Ils durent rester un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin, dévoilant un Draco haletant. Un liquide noirâtre collait sur ses vêtements et l'épée et il s'était légèrement blessé à l'épaule. Severus accourut aussitôt vers lui, tandis que Harry et Blaise s'évertuaient à chercher une potion dans le sac à dos que le châtain portait depuis un moment.

-Lequel d'entre vous a pensé à une chimère ? dit Draco d'un air énervé.

Sandra baissa les yeux au sol, honteuse.

-Je... Désolé...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Et qui a pensé à des trolls ?

Remus se mordit la lèvre.

-Les premiers grondements m'avaient fais penser à ceux des trolls...

Draco secoua la tête.

-Bien, dit-il. Pas besoin de demander d'où venait les Accromentulas...

Et il lança un regard haineux à Blaise.

-Eh bien entendu, Harry et le professeur Snape s'en sortent indemne, soupira Sandra.

-Non! Pas une potion pour les morsures Blaise, répliqua à ce moment Harry, à son ami qui venaient de sortir une fiole.

-Alors quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Trouve simplement quelque chose contre les plaies. Il n'y a pas de venin, donc la potion contre les morsures ne servira à rien...

Blaise hocha de la tête et chercha.

-Je l'ai! dit-il.

-On a pas le temps pour ça! dit Draco.

-Bois! répliqua son ancien camarade de maison. Ça te prendra quelques secondes, et ton épaule pourra cicatriser pendant que nous marcherons!

Draco grogna et prit la fiole qu'il but rapidement.

-Voilà! dit-il en balançant la fiole contre le mur derrière lui. Allons-y, maintenant.

Et il repris sa marche. Harry referma le sac, et Blaise le remit sur ses épaules. Ils emboîtèrent le pas à Draco qui s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres. Draco regardait autour de lui d'un air méfiant, aucun objet n'ayant encore attaqué.

-Narcissa est tout près, avança Harry, à voix basse. Et elle a fait en sorte de tout désensorceler par ici, pour être certaine de ne pas se faire attaquer.

Il tourna la tête vers Remus, attendant que celui-ci lui confirme, ou contredise ses soupçons, grâce à ses sens aiguisés.

-Elle est dans la pièce juste en face, dit le lycanthrope.

Ils durent soudain accélérer le pas, Draco les ayant brusquement distancés. Draco se mit à courir rapidement et, sans même attendre, enfonça l'épée dans la porte qu'il découpa d'un large mouvement de bras. Le bois tomba au sol et Draco s'avança dans la pièce vide de tout meuble. En face de lui se tenait Narcissa, juste devant l'infernale machine. Le lien rouge qui entourait Draco sembla se raccorder à elle et tous purent voir que la magie quittait le corps de l'enfant pour entrer à l'intérieur. Entrant dans la pièce derrière Draco, les cinq autre ne bougèrent plus, fixant la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa errer sur chacun d'eux son regard métallique.

-Charmant tableau, dit-elle finalement d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Tout autant que la maison! répliqua Draco de sa voix furieuse.

-Allons, fils, j'avais préparé la maison spécialement pour votre arrivée, pleine d'attentions à votre égard. Un peu de respect...

-Je t'en ficherais du respect! dit Draco en levant son épée.

-Allons Draco, tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire du mal à ta pauvre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ma pauvre mère ? MA PAUVRE MÈRE ? Qui a osé me drainer chaque jour!

-Mais c'était Voldemort mon chéri... Moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix de lui obéir... Si je ne le faisais pas, il m'aurait tuée et plus jamais je n'aurais pu te revoir!

-À d'autres! Et en me tuant à petit feu, tu m'aurais revu où hein ?

-Mais non! J'aurais détruit la machine juste avant... Mais tu es arrivé trop vite pour faire le travail à ma place... Moi, je t'aurais épargné tout ce chemin pour ton bien.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

Mais il baissa tout de même son épée.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu n'as jamais été idiot! Tu as même été bien plus intelligent que ton pauvre père qui a été complètement aveuglé par le pouvoir. Mais pas toi, mon fils, toi, tu as toujours été le plus fort...

Draco plissa les yeux.

-À quoi tu joues, là ? Arrête ça!

-Jouer ? Mais je ne joue pas, je te dis simplement ce que je pense, et ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi, Draco. Mon petit dragon... Tu veux bien que je te serre dans mes bras... Tu m'as tellement manqué...

L'épée s'échappa des mains de Draco.

-Tu ne... Tu n'as jamais voulu me tuer ?

-Non. Non, jamais! Je t'aime trop pour cela! Je préférais mourir, plutôt que de te faire du mal... Et si nous repartions à zéro Draco ?

Draco hésita.

-Recommencer ?

-Oui. Depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère. Lucius ne voulait pas que je te donne de l'affection, mais aujourd'hui, je peux. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras...

Draco fit un pas et s'arrêta. Son regard était redevenu celui d'un enfant et il mourrait d'envie d'y aller. C'était sa mère, après tout...

-Draco, n'y va pas, lui intima doucement Remus, le regard fixé sur la jeune femme. N'y va pas, ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'elle te dit!

-Bien sûr que si! répliqua Narcissa. Ne les écoute pas, ce sont eux qui mentent. Ils ne te veulent que du mal, ils veulent te faire souffrir. Mais moi... Je veux te protéger, rester près de toi... Draco regarda de nouveau sa mère qui se mit à genoux et tendit vers lui ses deux bras. Draco gigota encore un peu, fit trois pas, s'arrêta puis se mit à courir vers elle. Harry poussa un juron en le voyant faire et Severus se figea, tandis que Draco se jetait dans les bras de Narcissa.

Draco enfouit son petit visage dans son cou, poussant un sanglot. Narcissa, elle, referma ses bras sur lui et caressa son dos.

-Là, mon Poussin, dit-elle. Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, dit-elle. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu verras... Oui, je vais prendre soin de toi...

Elle leva un regard vainqueur et sournois vers les cinq autres et, d'un mouvement si brusque que personne ne le vit, sortit un poignard long et aiguisé de sa poche. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Le couteau s'enfonça brusquement dans le dos de Draco qui poussa un cri de douleur en se cambrant. Du sang coula sur les armoiries de la famille Malfoy et de la bouche du petit garçon tandis qu'il repoussait sa mère et s'éloignait en titubant, tombant sur le sol d'un air ahuri. Des larmes coulèrent rapidement sur ses joues et une marre de sang se répandit autour de lui.

-NON! hurla Harry, tandis que Snape se précipitait sur lui.

Pris d'une rage meurtrière, Harry se jeta carrément sur la mère de Draco, Blaise ne perdant pas de temps à l'imiter.

La femme tenta vainement de s'écarter d'eux, les injuriant avec haine et ricanant avec démence. Elle se retrouva rapidement cloîtrée à l'angle d'un mur, deux Aurors menaçants lui faisant face et lui jetant un regard rageur dans lequel brillait une lueur meurtrière. Soudain, Narcissa poussa un cri effroyable de douleur, Harry et Blaise s'étant jetés sur elle, et s'évertuant à lui briser les doigts un à un. Draco essaya de tourner son visage vers eux, mais Snape l'en empêcha.

-Ne jouez pas à ça! dit Severus.Tuez-là une bonne fois pour toute!

Étrangement obéissant, Harry – qui tenait toujours Narcissa par les cheveux – relâcha brusquement sa poigne, la tête de la jeune femme se fracassant dans un bruit sinistre sur le sol. Aussitôt, elle n'émit plus un son. Il y eut alors un étrange bruit de sifflement et Draco cria. La boîte magique se craquela soudainement et le lien rouge disparut totalement. Des rayons dorés apparurent, et tout le mécanisme de l'appareil se mit à trembler. Severus arracha au même moment le poignard et Draco cria encore. Soudain, une tornade argentée fit éclater la boîte et se jeta sur Draco, l'engloutissant et le faisant disparaître derrière le rideau de magie. Tous retinrent leur souffle, Harry et Blaise ayant même relâché la mère de Draco, qui était morte de tout façon. Chacun attendit interminablement que le phénomène se dissipe. Il sembla pourtant s'agrandir et s'affiner. Enfin, après quelques minutes, il disparut, révélant un Draco de dix-neuf tenant péniblement sur ses jambes. Ses cernes s'étaient effacées mais il était toujours aussi pâle et maigre. Ses vêtements s'étaient heureusement agrandis et du sang continuait de tomber le long de son dos. Harry se mit à trembler en le voyant ainsi. Remus se précipita aussitôt vers lui, Severus s'occupant déjà de Draco. Draco s'accrocha à Severus, tremblant et leva son regard bleu-gris vers Harry. Celui-ci ne sut comment réagir. Il ne voulait pas approcher le blond, sachant que celui-ci devait sans doute le mépriser, et pourtant, une sourde envie d'aller vérifier son état alarmant, d'aller le serrer contre lui le pressait. Draco sembla le voir et tendit la main vers lui.

-Ry..., dit-il d'une voix cassée.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se releva d'un bond, ne tenant pas compte de la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa blessure et s'approcha de lui. Draco le regarda faire et, quand il fut suffisamment proche, lui asséna la gifle la plus forte qu'il puisse donner dans son état. Chancelant sous le coup, Harry retomba au sol, la douleur dans son dos s'accroissant. Draco grimaça et se détacha de Severus pour s'accroupir devant lui. Il tendit la main et caressa la joue rougie, l'attirant à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, trop désorienté pour s'éloigner, ou venir se blottir contre lui. Les autres gardaient le silence, certains regardant ailleurs et d'autre les fixant d'un air triste.

-Je ne... te pardonne... pas, dit Draco. Mais... je... suis... foutrement trop attaché pour... réussir à t'en vouloir... vraiment.

Harry se mit à trembler un peu plus contre lui, regardant le sol, n'osant lever les yeux vers Draco, plus qu'honteux. Draco le lâcha pourtant, tombant au sol, pâle comme la mort. Un flot de sang coula de sa bouche et il se retrouva couché au sol, toussant. Harry repoussa toutes la paroles de Draco dans un coin de son esprit, ainsi que tout ce qu'il ressentait et se précipita vers lui, le soulevant légèrement pour l'empêcher de s'étrangler dans son sang.

-Il faut le sortir d'ici au plus vite! s'écria-t-il.

-Il faut surtout essayer de soigner ce qu'on peut! dit Snape. Tournez-le sur le ventre...

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt, étouffant un cri de douleur. Mais qu'est-ce que cette foutue blessure pouvait bien avoir ? Repoussant son questionnement, il parvint à mettre Draco sur le ventre sans trop lui faire mal, remarquant finalement que le blond serrait fermement sa main dans le sienne.

-Blaise! Amène le sac! s'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

L'ancien Serpentard se dépêcha de le faire, Snape s'en emparant aussitôt. Dans son délire, Draco chuchota le nom d'Harry, ses yeux fixés sur les siens. Pourtant, l'Auror ne l'écoutait pas, se concentrant plutôt sur les paroles de Severus, se contentant de serrer la main de Draco. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose de fort vague ressemblant à un « Je t'aime » et ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement.

-Au niveau où elle a poignardé, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir ? Perforation d'un poumon ? De l'appendice ? Du foie ? Du pancréas ?

-Poumon, répondit Severus en regardant la plaie.

-Dans ce cas il peut mourir très vite... Le sang s'accumule trop rapidement et l'empêche de respirer.

-Je le sais tout ça, Potter... Pour bien faire, il faudrait arrêter l'hémorragie, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse faire ça ici... Alors vous allez lui parler! Dites-lui de se concentrer sur sa blessure! Il doit pouvoir y arriver de lui-même mais il doit réussir à se concentrer une seconde...

Harry s'assit au sol, plutôt que de rester accroupi, et serra un peu plus fort la main de Draco, l'appelant doucement, en espérant qu'il l'entende. Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il le regarda, attendant. Ce furent plus les pensées que la voix de Draco qui lui parlèrent.

« ... Oui... Je peux essayer... »

Harry s'empressa aussitôt de nouer son esprit avec le sien, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir dans l'inconscience, et encore moins de mourir.

« Il faut que tu essayes, sinon Severus ne pourra rien faire... »

« Je sais, répondit Draco. J'essaye... Mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... ça fait mal... »

« Je sais Draco... Mais réessaye encore... S'il te plait... »

Draco se tendit de la tête au pied et un gémissement lui échappa. Il serrait les dents mais une onde argentée traversa tout son corps et ressortit légèrement de sa blessure.

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, dit Draco à Harry. Il va falloir que Severus... la potion cicatrisante... Il doit... En verser! Dans la plaie! Qu'il me fasse confiance... Ce n'est pas sensé marcher, mais ça le fera, je le sais! »

Ne se détachant pas du lien qui les unissait, Harry se retourna vers le sac et se mit à chercher frénétiquement à l'intérieur. Il en sortit rapidement un flacon, triomphant.

-Tenez, fit-il à l'intention de Severus.

-Qu'est-ce... Mais non, Potter, ça ne marchera pas!

-Draco a dit que si! Faites-le et ne posez pas de questions!

Severus poussa un soupir et décapsula la fiole. Il regarda Draco et versa la potion dans la plaie. Aussitôt, Draco cria et serra plus fort encore la main d'Harry. Un autre rayon argenté parcourut le corps de Draco et, sous les yeux étonnés de Severus, Blaise, Remus et Sandra, la plaie se referma à moitié.

« La potion désinfectante! dit Draco à Harry. Vite! »

Ignorant comment il faisait pour garder ainsi son calme, Harry se mit aussitôt la recherche du flacon dans le sac, l'en sortant rapidement et la donnant à son ancien maître des potions. Severus hocha de la tête et en versa aussitôt dans la plaie. Draco eut un autre gémissement suivi d'un halètement plaintif. Il y eut un crépitement venant de son dos et il poussa un cri.

« La régénératrice!... C'est la bleue... L'opaque, pas la transparente! »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se mit à chercher dans le sac, avant de relever la tête.

-Blaise, est-ce que tu es certain de TOUT avoir emmené ?

-Oui, bien sûr! dit Blaise. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans le laboratoire! J'ai même failli prendre les ingrédients!

Harry poussa un juron et chercha plus frénétiquement en marmonnant un « L'opaque, l'opaque... »

-Ah voilà!

Il en extirpa un minuscule flacon. Severus le regarda d'un air étrange et la prit.

-Il est sûr que c'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Certain. Et ce n'est pas moi qui le remettrais en question, en matière de médecine.

-Je sais, dit Severus. Mais moi je peux... Et c'est dangereux...

Il hésita encore.

-Mais si c'est ce qu'il veut...

Et versa la fiole dans la blessure. Il y eut cette fois un sifflement suivi de bruits étranges. Sous l'œil inquiet de Severus, le poumon se reforma ainsi que la chair et les organes touchés. Il regarda le déroulement avec inquiétude. Une cicatrisation trop rapide posait toujours des ennuis... Draco le savait, pourtant...

-Ce ne sera pas fiable, dit-il. Il faudra qu'il fasse attention...

-En sortant d'ici, il est certain qu'il sera alité, Severus... La guérison aura le temps de faire son temps d'elle-même, aidée par les potions que vous venez de lui administrer...

-Je sais, dit Severus. Mais je n'aime pas ça...  
La main de Draco se crispa de nouveau sur celle d'Harry.

« La dernière... C'est la blanche... laiteuse, presque... Elle a une étiquette bleue sur elle... »

Harry se remit à fouiller frénétiquement dans le sac, faisant cliqueter les fioles entre elles, provoquant un désordre complet parmi les flacon. Il se saisit finalement d'une potion blanche, laiteuse, mais à l'étiquette rose. Grommelant, il la mit de côté et se remit à fouiller dans le sac.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

-Je cherche la potion! répliqua Harry, sèchement. Blaise, amène-toi!

Le jeune homme se rapprocha rapidement.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Il manque une potion!

-C'est impossible, je te dis que j'ai tout pris!

-Eh bien il en manque une! Cherche par toi-même, si tu en es si sûr, je ne la trouve pas!

-Tu cherches laquelle ? demanda Blaise, énervé.

-Blanche, laiteuse, avec une étiquette bleue...

Blaise se mit à chercher frénétiquement puis se figea.

-Je... Mais j'ai tout pris! Je te le jure, j'ai tout pris!

-Même dans les armoires au-dessous, dans le réserve, dans les tiroirs de la table de travail ?

-Les tiroirs ? Mais qui range des potions dans des tiroirs ?

-Moi, fit Severus, en lui jetant un regard noir.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien non, alors, je n'ai pas tout pris!

-Oh, c'est pas vrai! se mit à paniquer Harry, serrant un peu plus la main de Draco, sans s'en rendre compte.

-Dites-le lui! dit Severus.

Harry revint aussitôt vers l'esprit de Draco.

« Blaise ne l'a pas prise... »

« Eh mer... Il y en a une autre... Verte... pâle! »

« Il y a autre chose, sur la fiole ? lui demanda Harry, se remettant à chercher. Il doit y en avoir deux ou trois, de la même couleur. »

« Un bouchon noir! »

Harry tomba presque aussitôt sur la bonne potion et la tendit à Severus.

-Celle-ci.

-Celle-là ? s'étonna Snape. Draco, tu es fou !

Mais il décapsula quand même la potion et se figea.

-Combien de gouttes ?

« Combien de gouttes ? demanda Harry »

« Cinq, dit Draco. Qu'il fasse attention! »

-Cinq, et faites attention...

Severus hocha la tête et ajouta avec minutie les cinq gouttes. Cette fois, la plaie se referma totalement, ne laissant qu'une vague ligne rouge. Peu après, un calme relatif revint dans la pièce, seulement brisé par la respiration sifflante de Draco. Chacun était plongé dans un mutisme lourd. Draco n'avait toujours pas l'air conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, son visage toujours tourné vers Harry et ses yeux vides recommençant seulement à retrouver leur brillance. Assis à même le sol de part et d'autre de Draco, Harry et Severus attendaient, inquiets, se lançant de temps à autre un regard.

-Ce qu'il a fait est... plus que dangereux, dit Severus.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas! » dit Draco par pensées.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait exactement ? demanda Harry, à Severus.

-Il a stoppé l'hémorragie, réparé les chairs déchirées et refermé sa plaie. En soit, ce n'est pas dangereux, mais il y a ajouté une potion qui a pour... but, de recommencer le cycle normal de formation des cellules. Pour des organes qui viennent d'être blessés, c'est dangereux...

« Sincèrement, c'est dangereux ou non ? » demanda Harry, retournant à Draco.

« Un peu, répondit Draco. Mais je serai plus vite sur pied, de cette façon... »

« Et après on vient me dire qu'il est mieux d'avoir une convalescence normale... »

« J'en aurai une quand j'en aurai le temps. Nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite. »

« Tu peux marcher ? »

« Pas tout de suite, dit Draco. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et ça, je ne peux pas le remplacer par magie. Il faut attendre un peu... Cinq minutes, tout au plus... »

-Vous pouvez le porter pendant quelques minutes ? demanda Harry à Snape. Le temps qu'il puisse le faire lui-même...

Severus grogna.

-Je préfère éviter. Un faux mouvement et sa blessure se rouvre...

-Autant ne pas être deux... Attendons, dans ce cas...

« Deux ? » demanda Draco.

« C'est sans importance... »

« Ce ne l'est pas!... Qu'as-tu exactement ? »

« Ma blessure s'est rouverte, rien de plus... J'ai un peu trop fait d'exercice pour aujourd'hui. »

« Demande à Oncle Sev' de prendre la potion jaune transparente. Et bois! Elle devrait arranger ça. »

« Oh, pas encore une potion... Ce n'est rien je te dis... »

« Tu la prends un point c'est tout! »

Draco pu entendre Harry grommeler vaguement et demander la potion à Severus, avant de l'avaler cul sec pour éviter le goût infect. Draco lâcha alors la main du brun, ses yeux papillonnant légèrement. Il la reprit aussitôt, pourtant. Harry lui sourit, enfin un peu rassuré de le voir éveillé.

-La...

La voix de Draco mourut dans sa gorge. Il la racla un instant et grimaça.

-La vache, dit-il alors.

-Tu peux te lever ? lui demanda doucement Harry.

-Ouais, je crois, répondit Draco, essayant. Mais ça fait un mal de chien, ce truc.

-Tu viens de te faire poignarder, c'est un peu normal...

-Ouais, je suppose, dit Draco en évitant son regard et en lâchant de nouveau sa main.

Harry se releva à son tour, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce faisant de même. Balayant la salle du regard, le brun fit venir à lui l'épée sans aucune difficulté apparente.

-Sortons d'ici...

Les autres hochèrent de la tête. Draco prit appui contre Severus.  
-Tu connais le chemin, dit Draco. On y va... Ah, et au fait... Ne pensez à rien! À RIEN! Dans la salle des ténèbres! Car nous allons repasser par là... C'est déblayé...

Harry frissonna légèrement en repensant au chemin qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter, et il ouvrit la marche avec Blaise, revenant dans le couloir en direction de la salle des ténèbres. Draco s'appuyait totalement sur Severus qui ne se plaignait pas.

-Blaise, si je m'aperçois que tu penses à quelque chose, je te découpe en rondelle, lui confia Harry, faisant le vide dans son esprit, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés devant la porte, et que le brun tenait la poignée.

-Je ne penserai à rien d'autre qu'à la sortie! promit le jeune homme.

-N'oubliez pas, dit Draco d'une voix fatiguée. Droit devant. Aucunes pensées et... Aucunes paroles.

Personne ne répondit et Harry enclencha la poignée, entrant le premier dans la salle, alors que Zabini lui avait fermement empoigné la main. Severus attrapa celle de l'ancien membre de maison et Draco celle de Sandra qui prit celle de Remus. La porte se referma derrière eux et ils furent de nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres. Toujours aussi silencieux que la première fois, et beaucoup plus prudents, ils marchèrent lentement, avançant droit devant, avec la sensation d'avoir perdu la vue. Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut nul grondement et ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle aux miroirs. Une fois de plus, le regard de Draco se porta sur celui du « Peut-être que ».

Harry y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, avant de détourner la tête de laisser son regard errer sur les titres gravés dans le cadre des miroirs, tandis qu'ils traversaient tous la pièce. Le miroir des rêves, celui de l'avenir, du passé, du présent et enfin du cauchemar défilèrent devant ses yeux. Sous ses yeux, la glace se brouilla et il put apercevoir Draco, valises à la main – toutes ses valises qu'ils avaient emmenées au square – quitter le square Grimmaurd, tandis que lui-même se trouvait debout sur le perron adossé contre une colonne, le regard perdu dans le vide, un regard triste... Harry frissonna aussitôt. Cette image représentait beaucoup trop la situation qui pourrait arriver prochainement. Et si le miroir du cauchemar – car c'était bien lui – reflétait aussi l'avenir ? La vision se brouilla à nouveau, et il put cette fois-ci apercevoir Draco à nouveau, mais dans une toute autre circonstance. Il se trouvait étendu au sol, dans la neige, le regard fixe et vide, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Oh non! Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité! Brusquement, il pressa le pas et se détourna de ces images, sortant de la pièce d'une allure précipitée.

Draco, lui aussi, contempla le miroir du cauchemar, mais rien ne s'y refléta. Son cauchemar, il le vivait déjà... Détournant son visage de la surface obstinément vide, il s'arrêta pourtant devant celui de sa plus grande peine. Dedans se trouvait son père, sa mère et... Harry. Severus le secoua légèrement, le sortant de sa contemplation. Les autres sortaient déjà de la pièce, devant eux.

-Viens Draco... dit-il doucement.

Draco sursauta et hocha de la tête. Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir suivant, tout aussi lugubre qu'à leur venue, mais cette fois jonché de débris et de meubles en miettes. Un silence angoissant régnait en maître sur tout le manoir, les rendant pour la plupart mal à l'aise.

-Oh, fit soudain Draco. Attendez je... Je dois aller voir quelque chose...

-À quel étage ? lui demanda Blaise, alors qu'il se mettait à scruter les couloirs pour trouver un escalier.

-Celui-ci, répondit Draco.

Il s'écarta de Severus et entra dans un couloir un peu plus éclairé. Il s'arrêta devant la troisième porte et la fixa un petit moment avant de poser sa main sur le montant de bois.

-C'est moi, dit-il tendrement. Laisse-moi entrer...

La porte cliqueta et s'ouvrit devant le blond. Les autres restèrent où ils se trouvaient, aucun ne trouvant à dire quoi que ce soit. Se détachant du petit groupe, Harry s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres, scrutant le parc enneigé. Ce devait bien être la première fois qu'il devenait blanc, d'après ce que Draco lui avait raconté. L'épée toujours à la main, il se plongea dans la contemplation du paysage.

De son côté, Draco redécouvrait son ancienne chambre. Elle n'avait en rien changé, même la couleur des draps étaient toujours la même, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il poussa un soupir et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Son reflet eut une grimace.

-Et béh, mon pauvre vieux! dit-il. T'es bien amoché!

Draco se contenta de sourire.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

Il quitta le reflet et se dirigea vers sa commode qu'il ouvrit. Des vêtements à lui s'y trouvaient, parfaitement alignés. Il les dédaigna et fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver un petit album photo bleu. Il savait que ce qu'il contenait lui ferait mal, mais il tenait à l'avoir... Fouillant encore un moment dans ses tiroirs, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait sous une pile de parchemins, de plumes et d'encriers, l'album totalement caché au fond du tiroir. Il n'osa même pas l'ouvrir et le fourra dans sa poche. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de chevet, l'ouvrit et en sortit un médaillon et une chevalière aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Les derniers membres pourris étaient morts. À lui de redorer son blason et son nom! Se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte, il se retourna sur lui-même, laissant son regard errer sur la pièce. Était-il sûr de n'avoir besoin de rien, dans cette pièce ? Pouvait-il partir en toute quiétude, en laissant tout ce qui restait là ? Il la regarda un instant puis hocha la tête. De toute façon, il y reviendrait. Il en était certain! Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et ses vêtements se réparèrent et se nettoyèrent aussitôt. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. C'était bon d'avoir retrouvé sa magie! Tournant finalement les talons, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et revint sur ses pas. Lorsqu'il réapparut parmi le petit groupe, Harry était toujours à l'écart des autres, les yeux plongés à l'extérieur, regardant les étoiles et la lune presque pleine, semblant fort calme.

-On peut y aller, dit Draco d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

-Bien, fit Severus, se remettant à marcher avec lui.

Harry pour sa part attendit qu'il soit à leur hauteur avant de rejoindre le groupe, toujours aussi silencieux. Draco lui lança un regard et, discrètement, ralentit le pas. Personne ne s'aperçut qu'il marchait aux côtés d'Harry. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres ainsi, descendant un escalier. Alors, Harry parut seulement se rendre compte de la présence de Draco à côté de lui. Draco regardait droit devant lui, mais il eut conscience qu'Harry l'avait enfin remarqué. Poussant un léger soupir, voyant son indifférence totale, Harry tourna à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur, alors qu'ils longeaient un couloir aux nombreuses fenêtres.

-Je ne te hais pas, dit soudainement Draco.

-Eh bien moi je me hais, répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Draco ne dit rien.

-Je t'aimerai donc pour deux, dit-il.

Harry n'eut qu'un léger sourire et ne releva pas le commentaire, alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir et que les fenêtres disparaissaient, l'obligeant à obliquer à nouveau son regard dans le couloir.

-Que ce soit bien clair, dit Draco. Je ne te pardonne pas! Je t'aime toujours, mais je suis en colère contre toi.

-Je le sais, répondit Harry. Et je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. Tu pourrais bien m'exécrer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu en aurais tout a fait le droit, et pour de bonnes raisons.

-Tu sais très bien que ça m'est impossible, dit Draco. Je ne pourrais pas te détester, même si tu m'annonçais que tu me quittais pour ce... pour Alexius.

Draco le regarda légèrement d'un air craintif puis reprit son expression indifférente.

-Désolé, mais ce qui sera un tas de poussière dans quelques heures ne m'intéresse pas, fit Harry, lui jetant à son tour un regard.

Le visage de Draco sembla se détendre légèrement, mais il reprit bien vite son masque. Harry attendit un moment avant de parler :

-Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Je n'en ai aucune raison, contrairement à toi.

Draco s'arrêta et le regarda. Ses yeux semblaient pensifs et Harry était bien incapable de déchiffrer ce à quoi il pensait.

-Te quitter, dit Draco comme s'il envisageait la chose. Non, je ne le ferai pas... Enfin... Pas _vraiment_.

Harry le regarda un moment, profondément ébranlé, bien qu'il n'en montra qu'une partie. Leur conversation tourna court lorsque Blaise l'appela soudainement d'une voix pressante. Se retourna aussitôt vers lui, Harry vint le rejoindre au pas de course. Devant eux, au pied de l'escalier dans le hall, d'étranges ombres se mouvaient sur le sol. Draco les rejoignit aussi vite. Il trembla en reconnaissant les silhouettes devant lui.

-J'aurais dû penser à aller dans la salle génératrice, dit Draco en plissant les yeux.

Il regarda les autres et pointa sa baguette sur eux.

-Ne craignez rien, dit-il.

Un rayon argenté les toucha chacun leur tour.

-Débarrassons-nous du menu fretin, dit-il en souriant d'un air sadique.

Il tapa légèrement du pied et murmura:

-Active!

Tout autour d'eux, la maison se mit à grincer étrangement, à craquer et à émettre d'étranges et angoissants sons. Aussitôt, Harry, Blaise, Sandra, Severus et Remus resserrèrent les rangs, peu rassurés sur la suite des évènements. Brusquement, tout se déclencha et les ombres qui se mouvaient au sol se mirent à éclater subitement, alors que l'air sifflait quelques mètres plus bas, d'étranges projectiles filant de part et d'autre de la pièce, allant trop rapidement pour qu'on puisse les apercevoir. Un personnage muni d'une hache sortit de son cadre non loin d'eux et se dirigea vers les Mangemorts. Aucun ne vit exactement ce qu'il se passait et aucun ne le regretta. Les cris que poussèrent les Mangemorts étaient plus que suffisants! Les survivants se hâtèrent de sortir à l'extérieur et de fuir la terrible hache qui les mutilait tous, n'épargnant personne. Draco leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu voulais donc m'accompagner pour désactiver la maison, hier...

Harry ne répondit rien, regardant ce qui restait du massacre.

-Et si on sortait d'ici ? proposa-t-il.

-J'sais pas, dit Sandra. Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a pire dehors.

-Non tu crois ? Il y avait des Mangemorts à quelques mètres de nous, et tu crois qu'il n'y a rien dehors ? reprit Harry.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose dehors! dit Sandra. Mais va savoir quoi exactement!

-J'ai ma petite idée sur cela, répondit Harry, commençant pourtant à descendre l'escalier, lentement, visiblement peu enclin à découvrir ce qui les attendait à l'extérieur, mais sachant fort bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de sortir.

-Et si on attendait ici que ça rentre ? proposa Blaise. On laisserait la maison faire...

-Je doute qu'ils soient assez stupide pour rentrer, vu ce qui vient d'arriver aux autres, lui répondit Remus, emboîtant le pas à Harry.

-Ce sont des Mangemorts dont on parle! fit remarquer Blaise.

-Donc tu te classes dans le lot des imbéciles Blaise ?

-Je ne suis pas Mangemort! s'exclama le jeune homme, vexé.

-Mais tu l'as déjà été...

-C'était une manoeuvre pour espionner!

-Oh, vous allez arrêter ? grommela Harry, au bas de l'escalier, regardant prudemment de chaque côté des murs, ne voulant apparemment pas recevoir le même traitement que les sbires de Voldemort.

-Elle ne te fera rien, dit Draco qui avait compris son manège. Je vous ai protégé grâce au sort...

Toujours peu rassuré, Harry avança tout de même, se fichant bien des autres restés en haut qui ne le suivaient pas. Mais ils finirent par lui emboîter le pas, chacun préférant être à ses côtés plutôt que de le laisser se faire massacrer seul. Harry s'était arrêté face à l'imposante porte et réfléchissait à tout allure. Si les Mangemorts étaient là, se pouvait-il que Voldemort le soit également ? Et si oui, comment avait-il pu savoir qu'ils s'étaient rendus au manoir, ce soir là ? Personne n'aurait pu le savoir, Narcissa ne pouvait pas être au courant non plus... Étrange. Enclenchant résolument la poignée de la porte, il tira et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à être confronté au pire. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre trace de pas dans la neige. Seulement un parc immense et désert... Les autres regardèrent eux aussi les alentours d'un air étonné. Tous les sens en alertes, Harry sortit le premier à l'extérieur, regardant partout autour de lui, scrutant les coins sombres et l'horizon. La pénombre de la nuit ne lui permettait pas d'apercevoir bien loin, mais suffisamment pour qu'il conclue qu'il n'y avait personne.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Blaise.

Une main se saisit de celle d'Harry, des doigts s'entremêlant aux siens.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Harry d'une voix étonnamment basse. Je n'en sais foutrement rien...

Il lança un regard à Draco et pressa un peu sa main, avant de finir par descendre les quelques marches de pierre, s'aventurant dans le parc. Draco le suivit, refusant obstinément de le lâcher. Un silence oppressant les emprisonnait et le vent qui leur fouettait le visage et leur sifflait dans les oreilles, rendant presque impossible de prévenir par ce moyen une approche vers eux, ne faisait qu'accroître leur angoisse. Draco se rapprocha encore plus d'Harry.

-Je ne le sens pas, dit-il. Viens... Retournons vers la maison...

-C'est étrange, fit Harry, se détournant tout de même, et laissant Draco l'entraîner.

À ce moment, quelque chose lui percuta brutalement le dos, lui coupant le souffle et une douleur fulgurante, effroyable, et beaucoup trop familière s'insinua en lui, le faisant tomber à genoux au sol. Un Doloris.

-Bonsoir Potter, fit une voix glaciale presque jubilante.

Aussitôt, Draco s'agenouilla auprès du brun et posa sa main sur son épaule, une onde argentée se propageant dans son corps et apaisant la douleur.

-Le vieux taré mégalomane, dit Draco de son ton Malfoyien.

La douleur un peu dissipée, mais loin d'être totalement partie, Harry se releva aussitôt et entraîna Draco dans une course effrénée en direction de l'entrée, la respiration sifflante.

-Il ne sert à rien de courir, Potter, dit Voldemort.

Et une bulle les entoura soudainement, les empêchant d'aller se réfugier dans la maison. Harry hurla presque de colère lorsqu'il ne put aller plus loin et se retourna brusquement, cherchant frénétiquement Voldemort des yeux dans la pénombre, mais il restait insaisissable, tout comme ses Mangemorts.

-Il essaye de te perturber, dit Draco. Calme-toi... Utilise les sens de ton Animagus!

Obéissant d'une façon saisissante, Harry refréna sa rage ainsi et ne fit qu'exploiter ses cinq sens, les faisant s'accroître étrangement. Le loup avait peut-être une vue excellente dans l'obscurité, mais son ouïe et son flair n'étaient pas trompeurs. Les bruits autour d'eux s'accrurent et s'intensifièrent, le laissant percevoir le bruissement des arbres et le hurlement du vent. Les odeurs se développèrent, Harry percevant celles de beaucoup d'hommes, mais également celle de l'hiver, du blond, celle de la rare flore et des bêtes qui peuplaient le parc. Draco l'imita et se transforma en partie en tigre, sa queue fouettant l'air tandis que ses yeux s'affinaient.

-Sur la gauche, dit-il aussitôt. Plonge!

Harry entendit plus qu'il ne vit le rayon d'un vert criard foncer sur eux et s'exécuta précipitamment. Il devait sortir de cette bulle par Merlin! Continuant de guetter le moindre signe d'une seconde attaque, Harry se concentra, et un étrange silence vint s'instaurer dans leur prison de verre. Un moment passa ainsi, tandis que rien ne se produisait de leur côté, comme de celui de Voldemort, et brusquement, la bulle vola en éclat, pulvérisée par une puissance brute et concentrée.

Draco poussa un cri de stupeur et planta involontairement ses griffes dans le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt, poussant également un cri, mais de douleur, voyant trois grandes éraflures sanglantes s'étendre sur son bras.

-Désolé, dit Draco, se mordant la lèvre.

-C'est rien, fit-il avant de se transformer, se fondant ainsi mieux dans la neige.

Draco le regarda et tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, inquiet. Plus rien ne signalait la présence de Tom et des Mangemorts, mais pourtant, il était impossible qu'ils soient partis.

« _Retourne avec les autres!_ » lui demanda Harry.

-Pas question! s'exclama Draco. Je ne te laisserai pas!

« _Voldemort est dans les parages, ce n'est pas le moment! _» reprit Harry, toujours en pensée.

« _Tu as bien raison, mon petit! _» fit soudain la voix de son ennemi, par le même moyen, dans chacun de leur esprit.

-Montre-toi, vieux crétin! lui cria Draco. Je refuse de te laisser, quoi que tu dises! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Harry reprit finalement forme humaine, sa forme d'Animagus ne lui servant à rien. Il soupira et continua à scruter la pénombre. Mais où pouvait bien se cacher cette face de serpent ? Il se remit en marche, à pas furtifs, Draco faisant de même, tout près de lui.

-Tom, toi qui me disais, il y a quelques années, dans un certain cimetière de ne pas me cacher, tu montres très mal l'exemple! lui lança-t-il.

-Je me suis inspiré de toi, pourtant, dit le mage noir.

-C'est trop flatteur. Et si tu arrêtais de jouer maintenant et que tu te montrais ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Je m'amuse bien, moi...

Harry ne répondit rien, continuant à se laisser guider par la voix de son ennemi.

-Et toi qui te disais le plus puissant... Condamné à te cacher, pour être sûr de gagner...

-Le chat joue toujours avec la souris avant de la tuer... N'est-ce pas, petit dragon... ?

Harry commença peu à peu à distinguer des silhouettes noires devant lui. Il se rapprochait dangereusement des ennuis... Draco serra de nouveau son bras, tremblant, ayant repris forme humaine.

-Reste ici, lui demanda Harry, d'un air suppliant, tandis que les Mangemorts apparaissaient devant eux, de plus en plus nombreux.

-Jamais! dit Draco.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer!

-Je te retourne cette affirmation! dit le blond.

-Très bien dans ce cas...

Harry changea brusquement de direction, prenant sur la gauche pour longer les hommes tout de noir vêtu.

-Vraiment Tom, tu me déçois, lui lança-t-il, essayant à nouveau de deviner sa cachette.

-Pas autant que toi, Potter! Me prends-tu vraiment pour un idiot! J'ai très bien compris ton petit manège!

-Oh vraiment ? Eh bien, tu auras au moins compris quelque chose dans ta pathétique existence! le provoqua l'Auror, acerbe.

-Toujours moins pathétique que la tienne! répliqua Voldemort. Tu as perdu beaucoup de proches, dernièrement, non ? Ton parrain... Ton meilleur ami... Et bientôt ton petit ami...

Harry serra les dents.

-Il faut croire que tu as une dent particulière contre les membres de ma famille, siffla-t-il.

-Moi ? Pas du tout... Mais il y a longtemps que ce cher Draco doit mourir, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? Pas trop mal aux genoux ?

Harry se dégagea brusquement de Draco et s'avança de quelques pas.

-Allez Tom, montre-toi, qu'on en finisse enfin. J'en ai marre!

-Je veux d'abord en finir avec le blondinet, si tu permets...

Il y eut une détonation et Draco plaqua sa main sur sa joue, une éraflure faisant saigner sa peau.

-Ce bruit rappel des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas, petit dragon... ?

Harry s'énerva un peu plus.

-Draco, pars d'ici une bonne fois pour toute, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Et toi, ne sois pas lâche et montre-toi! reprit-il à l'intention du Seigneur Noir. Je t'ai connu plus courageux! Mais il faut dire que tes quatre-vingt et quelques années te coûtent peut-être beaucoup.

-Je reste! dit Draco.

-Courageux ? demanda la voix de Voldemort venant de derrière le blond. Bien sûr que je le suis, hein, blondinet, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry se retourna aussitôt dans la direction d'où venait la voix, mais toujours aucune silhouette ne se faisait apercevoir.

-Tu aimerais savoir où je suis n'est-ce pas ? demanda Voldemort. Je suis derrière toi!

Harry se retourna.

-Oh, désolé, je voulais dire derrière Draco...

Harry se rapprocha aussitôt de celui-ci, ses sens ne lui indiquant rien à son plus grand malheur, la tension ne faisait qu'accroître de minutes en minute.

-Calme, lui répéta Draco. Il fait ça pour te faire perdre ton sang froid et rien d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et reste calme...

-C'est ça mon mignon, écoute ton petit chéri et reste calme. Lui, il sait comment s'y prendre avec moi.

Harry ne répondit rien, continuant de scruter les ténèbres alors que la neige se mettait à tomber peu à peu en rafale, ne facilitant pas la situation.

-Quel dommage de perdre un élément comme lui, disait Voldemort. J'aurais pu passer de bonnes soirées en sa compagnie... Mais c'est toujours faisable, il me suffit de te tuer et j'en ferai ce que je veux... N'est-ce pas mon mignon ?

-Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais me laisser gentiment descendre, après toutes ces années où tu as lamentablement échoué ?

-Ooh, non, bien sûr que non... Mais je vais quand même le faire!

-Ç'a toujours été ta plus grande faiblesse, mon cher Tommy, le fait que tu aies trop confiance en toi! répliqua Harry, faisant un tour sur lui-même, mais ne voyant encore et toujours rien.

-Je n'ai pas trop confiance en moi, j'ai confiance en ta médiocrité...

À ce moment, un rayon d'un vert criard fonça droit sur eux et Harry se jeta carrément sur Draco pour le coucher au sol et éviter le sortilège mortel.

-Allons Potter, un peu de tenue! ricana Voldemort. Il y a des lieux privés, pour ça...

Harry ne répondit pas et se releva d'un bond, se précipitant dans la direction opposée d'où était venu le rayon, mû par un instinct étrange qui lui disait que Voldemort se trouvait là. Et comme de raison, il lui fonça droit dedans, l'étalant au sol sous lui, le prenant par surprise.

-Tu trompes encore ton chéri ? demanda le mage noir en le repoussant brusquement pour se relever.

Harry fut tout aussi prompt à se relever et s'éloigna de quelques pas prudents à reculons, laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

-Et bien, il t'en a fallu du temps pour trouver... Messieurs, occupez-vous donc du blondinet pendant que je me charge de celui-là...

-Je ne te conseille pas de le toucher, Tom. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts comme cela autour de moi, tu n'en feras pas d'autres.

-Je ne le touche pas! dit Voldemort. Ce sont mes hommes!

Il y eut un cri derrière Harry, suivi de sortilèges prononcés à la va-vite de plusieurs personnes. Une éclair de rage traversa les prunelles vertes de Harry et brusquement Voldemort fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Le mage noir se releva aussitôt et lança un sort à Harry, souriant sournoisement. Celui-ci, brusquement, se retrouva devant le mage noir. Un sinistre craquement se fit entendre autour d'eux, effaçant le sourire de Voldemort, et faisant froncer les sourcils à Harry. Un cri vint depuis la berge tandis que les deux hommes sombraient dans l'eau froide sous leur pied. Ne perdant pas de temps, Voldemort entraîna Harry au fond de l'eau, celui-ci ayant tout juste le temps de prendre une goulée d'air avant de disparaître. Le mage noir eut un sourire démonique qu'Harry put à peine voir dans les ténèbres gelées. À mouvements forts ralentis, il repoussa pourtant Voldemort, s'écartant par la même occasion du trou qu'il avait fait et se retrouvant coincé sous la glace, le corps transi de froid, ayant du mal à rester à la surface, ses vêtements gorgés d'eau étant devenus beaucoup trop lourds. Une main saisit son pied et le tira vers les profondeurs, Voldemort remontant alors à la surface. Là, les Mangemorts poussèrent pour la plupart quelques cris de joie, voyant leur maître ressortir, alors que la surface l'eau redevenait peu à peu calme. Draco tourna la tête vers la berge et regarda avec effroi le visage de Voldemort. Il n'entendit que trop tard le sort lancé derrière lui et tout devint flou tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur, s'effondrant au sol.

Quelque chose qui semblait fort en colère, voire même enragé, se jeta presque aussitôt dans le dos du Seigneur Noir, ne prenant même pas garde à la glace qui se trouvait toujours sous eux. Gelé jusqu'aux os, Harry trouva tout de même le moyen de s'accrocher solidement au mage noir et de lui appliquer une main dans le cou. Aussitôt, une décharge électrique fulgurante parcourut les deux hommes trempés. Harry s'étala au sol, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, alors que Voldemort, pour sa part, était pris de convulsion, toujours debout, ses vêtements s'enflammant, poussant un hurlement inhumain.

Sur la berge, Draco avait cessé de hurler et restait immobile, étendu dans la neige. Du sang coulait de sa bouche close et la neige en dessous de lui s'était teinte de rouge, sa blessure au dos s'étant rouverte. Harry délaissa Voldemort – qui poussait d'effroyables cris de douleur –, le laissant à son triste sort. Les Mangemorts, voyant l'état désespéré de leur Maître avaient pour la plupart disparu, les autres s'étant enfuis. Il se traîna jusqu'à Draco, mais trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, le froid l'engourdissant, chaque parcelle de son corps criant douleur. Il ne fit que poser sa tête sur son torse, et perdit conscience.

Loin de là, à l'entrée de la maison et contrairement à ce que croyait Harry, Blaise, Sandra, Remus et Severus se battaient avec acharnement, tentant de défaire les quelques Mangemorts restants du groupe qui les avait attaqués. Les sbires partirent pourtant bien vite quand ils sentirent que leur marque disparaissait et Severus plaqua sa main sur son bras, de même que Blaise.  
-La vache, dit le jeune homme. Ne me dites pas qu'il a... réussi...

-Je... Je crois que oui, répondit Severus, sur le même timbre de voix.  
Les deux autres restèrent interdits, se regardant entre eux. La marque des Ténèbres venait de disparaître. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, mais se pouvait-il vraiment que Harry ait réussi ? Le silence était revenu dans le parc. Mais où pouvaient donc être Draco et Harry, si celui-ci avait réussi ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils soient... Mus du même instinct, les quatre compagnons se mirent à courir dans la direction d'où étaient partis les deux jeunes hommes. Rapidement, une masse sombre apparut devant eux et ils s'arrêtèrent, figés. Étendus au sol, Harry et Draco étaient inconscients – et baignaient dans une flaque de sang et de neige rougie –, fort blêmes tous les deux. Non loin d'eux, près du trou béant qui s'était formé dans la glace, encore embrasé et dégageant une âcre odeur de chair calciné, Voldemort était mort – ou ce qui restait de lui.

-Harry! Draco! s'exclama Severus, courant rapidement vers eux.

Remus s'élança aussitôt derrière lui, voyant également l'état des deux jeunes hommes. Severus se laissa tomber à côté d'eux et souleva Harry le premier, celui-ci entravant Draco. Le simple mouvement fit s'éveiller une douleur en lui et Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu, avant de les refermer de s'affaisser mollement contre le maître des potions.

-Harry ? appela celui-ci. Harry, m'entendez-vous ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, de nouveau inconscient.

-Amenons-les à Poudlard! dit Severus. Ils y seront en sécurité. Lupin! Faites un portoloin! Vite!

Remus s'empressa de regarder autour de lui avec précipitation. Il avisa aussitôt une petite pierre et lança le sortilège, puis la souleva et l'emmena vers eux, Sandra et Blaise les rejoignant aussitôt. Ils s'y mirent à trois pour y arriver plus vite, paniqués à l'idée de perdre du temps. Une fois chose faite, Remus s'empressa de saisir la main de Draco, Harry reposant toujours contre son ancien professeur, et ils tendirent tous la main vers la pierre.

Ils apparurent en plein dans l'infirmerie, Blaise tombant malheureusement sur un chariot, provoquant un vacarme d'enfer. Alertée par le bruit, Pomfresh débarqua dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Oh Merlin!

-Arrêtez de parler pour ne rien dire et aidez-moi à soigner ces deux là! s'exclama Severus, soulevant Harry pour le coucher sur un lit pour ensuite faire de même avec Draco.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé ? s'écria l'infirmière, accourant pourtant rapidement au côté de Severus pour examiner ses deux patients.

-Combat contre un mage noir, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Pompom écarquilla les yeux et commença à ausculter Draco, les draps blancs se tachant déjà de sang.

-Je vais chercher Dumbledore! fit Remus, sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Pomfresh retourna Draco et poussa un hoquet.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé à cette blessure ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit... À moitié... Refaite ?

-Elle s'est rouverte... Avec quelques potions, nous avions réussi à la refermer, répondit Blaise, voyant que Snape commençait à s'énerver des bavardages de la femme.

-D'accord, dit-elle.

Elle leva sa baguette et tout le haut de Draco disparut, laissant ainsi place à la femme.

-Poussez-vous, ordonna-t-elle à Severus. Si vous voulez que je sois efficace, j'ai besoin de calme, et d'espace!

L'homme s'exécuta au moment ou Albus arrivait, semblant très intéressé.

-Il est vraiment mort ? demanda-t-il.

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-S'il n'est pas mort, il ne reste plus grand-chose de lui, du moins.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Je vais envoyer une dépêche à la Gazette et au ministère pour les prévenir...

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire pour le moment ? fit soudain Sandra. La publicité! Ce n'est pas bien important, comparativement à la santé de ces deux là!

-Je ne fais pas de la publicité, ma chère! J'avertis le monde extérieur qu'il peut cesser de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de ceux qui lui sont proches... N'aimeriez-vous pas en être informée dans un cas tel que celui-ci ?

Sandra grommela vaguement, appréciant visiblement peu la réponse du mage, alors que celui-ci quittait à nouveau la pièce. À côté d'eux, Pompom invoqua un bandage qui vint se placer autour du torse de Draco et protégea ainsi sa blessure.

-Voilà pour celui-là, passons au suivant...

Elle s'approcha du lit de Harry et opéra le même processus, le déshabillant jusqu'à la taille, et le débarrassant de ses vêtements gorgés d'eau.

-Il est en hypothermie! Snape! Donnez-moi la potion d'échauffement! Et vite!  
Snape se précipita vers les tablettes qui se trouvaient au mur, regardant défiler devant lui des dizaines et des dizaines de fioles, avant de tomber sur la bonne. Il tendit le flacon rouge vif à l'infirmière qui piqua une seringue dedans et aspira un peu du produit. Elle l'injecta ensuite dans la peau du bras d'Harry qui sembla rougir. La couleur s'étendit sur tout son corps puis disparut.  
-La blessure du dos est en meilleur état, mais je vais tout de même la protéger avec un bandage et un cataplasme...  
-Faites ce que vous croyez bon, lui répondit Severus, lançant un regard angoissé à Draco derrière lui, puis à Harry.  
Mme Pomfresh hocha la tête et, en deux temps, trois mouvements, banda Harry avec une lingette soignante.  
-Voilà, dit-elle. À présent, il faut attendre qu'ils se réveillent... Cela ira plus vite pour Potter que pour Malfoy. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et le Doloris a détérioré la blessure... Heureusement qu'il est arrivé si vite... Quelques minutes de plus et je ne pouvais rien faire.  
-Et que risque-t-il pour le moment ? demanda Severus.  
-Pour le moment, le pire qui pourrait arriver, c'est que son coma prenne un niveau d'inconscience plus dangereux pour son psychisme...  
-Son... Son coma ?  
Severus sembla en perdre son latin.  
-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Une simple sieste ? Oui, son coma! Et il faut espérer que ça n'aura pas de conséquences sur sa mémoire!

Severus tira une chaise et s'y laissa choir, l'inquiétude le gagnant un peu plus. Draco était dans le coma!  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, dit Remus en posant timidement une main sur son épaule pour rapidement l'enlever. Tout se passera bien...  
Severus leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope, et contre toute attente lui sourit.  
-J'espère bien...  
Remus lui rendit son sourire, se tournant ensuite vers Pompom.  
-Et pour Harry ?  
-Il sera inconscient quelques temps, lui dit l'infirmière. Son hypothermie l'a affaibli, tout comme sa blessure, et d'après l'auscultation que je lui ai faite tout à l'heure, il a reçu quelques lésions internes, dues aux sortilèges qu'il a reçus et à un étrange choc électrique... Il a eu beaucoup de chance.  
-Pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera bientôt ? demanda Blaise.  
-Donnez-lui vingt-quatre heures au minimum... Pas avant. Son corps a besoin de reprendre des forces, et c'est le plus court laps de temps que cela peut prendre...

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement, ainsi que Blaise et Sandra. Elle leur jeta un regard sévère.

-Mais vous ne serez pas autorisés à lui parler immédiatement. Il aura encore besoin de repos!

Ils eurent de nouveau un soupir.  
-Ooh, s'il vous plait, Pompom! fit Remus, l'air malheureux.

-Non! répliqua-t-elle implacable.

Remus eut une moue.

-Allez... Je le considère comme mon fils... Vous pouvez bien nous laisser lui parler... Et puis, ce n'est plus en enfant, il sait ce qui est bon pour lui...  
L'infirmière sembla hésiter puis.

-J'ai dit non, Lupin!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à lui rendre une petite visite ? Vous savez qu'il voudra nous voir...

-Il doit se reposer!

-Dix minutes ne l'épuiseront pas, Pompom, intervint Severus.

-Avec vous, dix minutes se transforment en deux heures!

-Vous n'aurez qu'à nous mettre dehors lorsque le temps sera écoulé...

-Comme si vous alliez m'écouter!

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Remus, avec un grand sourire innocent.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne lui rendrez pas visite! cingla l'infirmière.

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Nous aurons essayé au moins...

Pompom eut l'air satisfaite.

-Bien! En attendant, tout le monde dehors! Allez! Ouste!

-Pas question! intervint Severus. Je reste ici!

-Non, vous sortez!

-Mais je ne dérange personne ici!

-Mes patients doivent se reposer! Et si je vous accorde le droit de rester, tout le monde voudra le faire! Je dis non à tout le monde! Pas seulement à deux ou trois personnes!

-Nous ne sommes que quatre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que l'on fasse dans votre infirmerie ? Qu'on l'explose ?

Pompom poussa un soupir résigné.

-Ooh, bon, d'accord, restez tous! Mais vous restez calmes, c'est clair ?

-Oui m'dame! fit aussitôt Blaise, se tirant une chaise.

Remus fit apparaître des chaises en demi cercle et chacun s'assit sur l'une d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, puis Blaise soupira.

-Ça vous tente une partie de carte ?

De larges sourires répondirent à sa question.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

Voilà un chapitre de plus :P  
On ne noue tue pas pour notre méchanceté!  
À suivre dans le dernier chapitre de cette partie, héhéhé!  
REVIEW!

Laika&Umbre77

13 Juillet 2006


	14. Chapitre 14

**_Disclaimer _**: Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à Rowling.

Note de Laika : Bon ben, il était temps que je poste le dernier chapitre, héhé. Il reste plus que la dernière partie et c'est terminée (il était temps oui!)

Bonne lecture.

_**Au bout du monde**_

_**Chapitre14**_

Deux jours. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le monde magique était en effervescence, la nouvelle s'était sue très rapidement, et partout on fêtait, on pleurait, on se réjouissait. On pouvait enfin faire le deuil des morts, laisser la tension se dissiper, laisser la quiétude revenir sur le monde. Au septième étage de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, à Poudlard plus précisément, le Survivant revenait peu à peu dans le royaume des vivants, s'extirpant de l'inconscience. Autour de lui, les autres s'étaient relayés, étaient partis se coucher et manger, mais ils étaient rapidement revenus, n'osant s'absenter trop longtemps. Comme venant de très loin, des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui. Harry en fut légèrement troublé. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Prenant sa décision, il entrouvrit les yeux. L'infirmerie était éclairée par la douce lumière dorée du ciel qui brillait ce jour-là, dans le ciel dégagé. Bougeant légèrement dans ses draps, il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La pièce lui semblait familière. Le déclic se fit rapidement et il reconnut enfin l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ses draps, ses fenêtres, ses lits, ses commodes et ses chariots à potions. Se redressant finalement en position assise dans son lit, Harry regarda encore un moment autour de lui, avec un petit sourire, avant que son regard ne tombe sur quatre personnes assises un peu plus loin. Ils étaient visiblement occupés à jouer aux cartes, une petite table siégeant au milieu d'eux.

-Belotte! dit Snape en abattant ses cartes.

-Oh, putain! râla Blaise.

-Mais il n'est pas humain! s'énerva Sandra. C'est la dix-huitième fois!

-Dix-neuf, corrigea Lupin en se massant les tempes.

-Severus, humain ? fit soudain Harry d'une voix moqueuse. Ça m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué auparavant!

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

-HARRY! s'exclama Sandra en sautant de sa chaise.

-Hum hum, fit Pomfresh en la regardant.

-Oups, fit Sandra. Harry...

Le sourire de l'Auror ne fit que s'agrandir.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas qui d'autres je pourrais être Sandra...

La jeune femme se jeta sur lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-À peine réveillé et déjà en train de m'emmerder! Pas de doute, tu vas bien!

-Miss Traylor, laissez-le un peu tranquille! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est très pâle ? Aller bien est un euphémisme!

Harry jeta un regard ennuyer vers Pomfresh.

-Je vais bien, en fait...

-C'est ce que vous dites toujours, mais que je sache, la seule personne callée en médecine, ici, c'est moi!

-Que je sache, je peux très bien savoir si je me sens bien oui non!

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous sentez bien que vous allez bien, Potter!

-Eh bien si, justement!

-Cessez de m'ennuyer ou je vous lance un couse-bouche et je vous attache à votre lit!

Harry voulut répliquer, mais apparemment trouva préférable et beaucoup plus prudent d'arrêter de tenir tête à l'infirmière. La femme le fusilla du regard puis tourna les talons et s'en fut derrière le paravent. Harry la suivit du regard et sembla alors réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire, ou plutôt qui elle allait voir. Il se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers.

-Tu vas vraiment mieux ? demanda Blaise, soucieux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, semblant encore pensif un moment.

-Oui, fit-il finalement. Oui, je vais mieux... Je suis fatigué et un peu endolori, mais ça va...

-Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? demanda Severus.

Harry les regarda tous un moment, semblant se remémorer tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans le parc du manoir des Malfoy.

-Eh bien... Voldemort s'est un peu amusé avec nous, en premier lieu. J'ai fini par trouver où il se cachait et... nous sommes tombés dans un lac, commença-t-il, semblant chercher des souvenirs profondément enfouis en lui. Juste avant... Il avait envoyé des Mangemorts dénicher Draco...

Le regard de Severus se tourna par automatisme vers le paravent.

-Par la suite, c'est un peu plus flou... Je suis ressortit du lac, Draco a reçu un Doloris, je me suis jeté sur Voldemort qui semblait croire que je m'étais noyé... Je crois que j'ai lancé un sortilège et ensuite... C'est le noir total.

Il marqua une pause.

-Il est mort ?

-Oui, répondit Severus.

Un soulagement sans nom envahit aussitôt Harry et quelque chose sembla se réanimer dans son regard. Tout était donc fini...

-Et... Comment va-t-il ? reprit-il, jetant un petit regard en direction du paravent.

-Il est..., hésita Remus. Il est dans le coma... Et nous ne savons pas... Nous ne savons pas quand il va en sortir ni... ni si ça n'aura pas de séquelles sur lui...

Harry le regarda fixement un long moment, ne sachant visiblement pas encore réagir à cette nouvelle.

-Et ça fait combien de temps ?

-Deux jours, répondit sombrement Severus.

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Et que s'est-il passé depuis ?

-Rien, dit Blaise. Absolument et strictement... Rien... Le monde magique fête ta victoire et... C'est tout ce qu'il y a de nouveau...

-Très bien, je ne sors plus de cette infirmerie avant un siècle. Moi et les foules on ne s'entend pas très bien.

-Il faudra pourtant bien le faire, Potter, dit Severus.

-Pas tout de suite, en tout cas!

-C'est certain! dit Sandra. Avec le colosse qui sert d'infirmière, impossible!

À ce moment, cette même infirmière arriva vers Harry avec son chariot.

-Assis Potter, je dois vous examiner!

Harry grogna, mais s'assied tout de même, de mauvaise grâce. Pompom n'y prêta pas attention et ausculta Harry, s'assurant qu'il n'avait plus aucun problème.

-Bien, Potter... Deux jours encore et je vous laisse fuir!

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors qu'elle repartait de là où elle était venue.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement, tandis que Harry s'était recouché pour sombrer cette fois dans le sommeil. Les heures se succédèrent, un peu moins lourdes pour le petit groupe qui les veillait. Chacun alla finalement dormir, se relayant à nouveau. Le soleil se leva bien vite sur cette troisième journée après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et se fut bien tôt que Harry se réveilla, en pleine forme cette fois-ci, essayant de négocier son droit d'aller prendre un peu d'air frais avec Pomfresh.

-PAS QUESTION! criait la femme. Potter, je sais ce qui est bon pour vous et vous promener n'en fait pas partie!

Harry lui jeta un énième regard noir, les bras croisés et bien campé sur ses pieds.

-Mais j'ai besoin d'air frais! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite promenade peut bien dérangée ?

-Votre santé, Potter!

Pomfresh le regarda et poussa un soupir.

-Bon, bon, allez-y! Au moins, j'aurai la paix pendant un petit temps!

Harry eut un grand sourire et se saisit de ses vêtements qui avaient négligemment été jetés en travers d'une chaise, près de son lit.

-À plus tard! lança-t-il, sortant de l'infirmerie, ayant visiblement un besoin pressant de se changer les idées.

-Dix minutes, Potter! lui cria l'infirmière. Dix minutes!

Harry avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui et se dirigeait tranquillement vers le parc enneigé. Tous les élèves étaient en cours et les couloirs étaient déserts, ce qui faisait bien son affaire. Il descendit plusieurs étages de suite, s'engageant dans plusieurs couloirs – et passages secrets – avant d'atteindre enfin le grand Hall et de sortir dans le parc. La température était plutôt douce, pour une journée de janvier et le soleil qui brillait réchauffait agréablement l'air. Il marcha un moment, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, et finit par s'approcher du lac, s'assoyant sur la berge et regardant l'eau glacial et sombre se mouvoir au gré du vent.

Loin de là, dans l'infirmerie, couché dans son lit, Draco Malfoy s'agitait. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait fatigué. Ce n'était pas une fatigue comme celle qu'il avait subit face au manque d'énergie: C'était la fatigue de la convalescence. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais l'énergie lui manquait. Pendant un long moment, il resta immobile, attendant. Son ouïe sembla se réactiver et il entendit de vagues bruits, des cliquetis, des pas... Draco soupira et se résolut à ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut plus difficile que ce à quoi il ne s'attendait mais il le fit, poussant un vague grognement de douleur face à la blancheur de la pièce. Regardant avec difficulté autour de lui, il constata que tout n'était que blanc, blanc, et encore blanc. Depuis les draps jusqu'aux murs. Il se trouvait donc dans une infirmerie... Ou encore à Ste-Mangouste, logiquement. Petit à petit, son esprit se remit en marche, et d'autres questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, des souvenirs lui revinrent, et également ses pensées. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Voldemort... Harry! Dans le lac! Et ces galeux de Mangemorts qui lui barraient le chemin... Voldemort était sorti! Il avait reçu un Doloris... Et le vide, le noir et cette lumière... Draco sentit son coeur se fendre et il regarda tout autour de lui. Personne. Personne, il était entièrement seul dans la pièce... Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et il sentit tout son corps s'avachirent. Une vague de douleur parcourut tous ses membres pour arriver jusqu'à son coeur qui explosa. Harry... Harry était-il... ? Non... Il ne pouvait le croire! Il ne pouvait pas... Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, dans cette infirmerie! Paniqué, Draco essaya de se lever pour trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui sache... Mais il ne fit que basculer et s'effondrer au sol, criant de douleur. Il y eut aussitôt un pas précipité dans la pièce et une bonne femme arriva près de lui, semblant complètement affolée. Draco ne la reconnut pas. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il avait mal! Il avait atrocement mal et il se sentait incapable de se lever, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, seulement de crier et d'attendre là, d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

-Calmez-vous, Mr Malfoy! disait la femme. Mais calmez-vous!

Mais il en était incapable. Tout se disloquait autour de lui. Les murs, le sol, son corps, tout! On lui posa un tissu contre son nez et, alors qu'il souhaitait ardemment la mort, il s'endormit profondément, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, l'infirmière sortit sa baguette et le fit léviter jusque dans son lit, le reposant doucement contre le matelas de plume. Elle le recouvrit à nouveau, et soupira. Décidément, il s'était passé quelque chose dernièrement, quelque chose qui n'avait pas nécessairement rapport avec Voldemort, pour mettre le jeune Malfoy dans cet état. Elle jeta par la suite un coup d'oeil agacé à l'horloge qui émettait un tic-tac incessant contre le mur. Les dix minutes étaient passées mais elle s'en moquait. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Malfoy et elle devait le surveiller. Elle fit apparaître des sangles autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et fit disparaître le paravent. Enfin, elle vérifia qu'il ne s'était fait aucune blessure et mesura sa température. De la fièvre... Beaucoup de fièvre. La crise avait peut-être été un délire... Dans ce cas là, il valait vraiment mieux le laisser attaché jusqu'à ce que ça passe... Elle s'en fut rapidement chercher une compresse et la posa sur le front du blond. Il n'avait pourtant pas de fièvre, quelques heures plus tôt... À ce moment, Severus revint dans l'infirmerie, toujours aussi soucieux.

-Comment va Dr...

Il s'arrêta net, en voyant ce que l'infirmière faisait.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il s'est réveillé, répondit Pompom. Et ça c'est assez mal passé. Il a de la fièvre et ça l'a fait délirer... Il est tombé de son lit en hurlant et en pleurant... J'ai été obligé de l'endormir...

Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée.

-Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qui a pu le faire délirer de la sorte ?

Severus allait répondre, alors que la porte s'ouvrait et se refermait à nouveau, et qu'Harry se traînait jusqu'à son lit. L'homme lui adressa un regard agacé puis revint à Draco.

-Non, pas la moindre... Peut-être le choc... Il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé et encore moins ce qu'il fait là... Il a dut s'effrayer...

-Peut-être, oui, lui accorda la femme, alors que Harry venait de sauter de son lit et les avait rejoint, ayant visiblement aperçu ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Je vais rester près de lui, dit Severus. Ainsi, lorsqu'il se réveillera, je serai là pour lui... Vous l'avez attaché ?

-De peur qu'il ne tombe encore...

-Il s'est réveillé ? s'enquit Harry.

-Oui, répondit Severus. Mais visiblement, ça s'est mal passé...

Harry eut l'air un peu plus inquiet encore, mais ne dit rien, alors que Severus s'installait sur une chaise et que Pomfresh s'en retournait dans son bureau. Estimant qu'il avait l'air ridicule debout là, à ne rien faire, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Draco semblait dormir profondément, mais ses lèvres bougeaient vaguement, son front luisant de sueur.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est parce qu'il a été effrayé ? lui demanda au bout d'un moment Harry, pour combler le silence.

-Pour quelle autre raison, sinon ? demanda Snape, regardant Draco.

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'il était seul ?

-Précisez, Potter, grogna Severus.

-Eh bien, reprit Harry, peu soucieux du ton que Snape employait. Il était seul dans l'infirmerie non, vu les questions que vous posiez à Pomfresh... ? S'il s'est réveillé, et que tout était désert, il a certes peut-être eut peur, mais... Sortant du coma, après s'être évanoui dans le parc chez lui, et d'avoir vu Voldemort bel et bien vivant avant cela, il peut avoir pensé bien des choses et il a été pris de panique.

-Probablement, oui... Mais nous verrons quand il se sera réveillé...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
-On ne peut pas avancer de suppositions...

-En effet, répondit Snape.  
Il se leva et enleva la compresse qu'il rafraîchit et la posa de nouveau sur le front de Draco, non sans avoir mesuré encore une fois sa température.  
-Quarante... En si peu de temps... C'est bizarre...

Harry hocha de nouveau chef, regardant d'un air soucieux le blond.

-C'est également dû à son délire sans doute...

-J'aurais plutôt dit que le délire est dû à la fièvre!

-Peut-être également... Mais une poussée de fièvre, comme cela, sans aucune raison ?

-Il doit y en avoir une... D'ordre psychologique, sans doute...

-Peut-être oui... Mais encore une fois, on ne pourra rien en tirer sans Draco.

Harry regarda un moment Severus.

-Vous devriez aller dormir, vous avez une mine affreuse.

-Je n'en ai pas envie... Si jamais il se réveille...

-J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher... Allez donc vous reposer.

Severus hésita un instant puis poussa un soupir, regardant à l'extérieur où le ciel se couvrait de nuage.

-D'accord, dit-il, résolut. Au pire, je reviendrai dans la soirée...

-Si vous voulez. Mais le repos vous fera le plus grand bien. Si jamais il venait à y avoir des complications, vous ne pourriez pas être très utile, complètement épuisé.

-Je sais, dit Severus. À tout à l'heure, Potter...

-À plus tard, professeur... répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire.

Le calme et le silence revinrent dans l'infirmerie, alors que Harry observait toujours Draco. Celui-ci semblait toujours dominé par quelques mauvais rêves, mais rien de grave, à première vue. Sentant la fatigue peser soudain sur lui, Harry bâilla et s'allongea sous ses couvertures. Il fut réveillé bien plus tard que ce à quoi il ne s'y attendait. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur, plongeant la salle dans une quasi-obscurité. À côté, Draco bougeait dans tous les sens, marmonnant dans son sommeil et pleurant. Inquiet, Harry se leva aussitôt de son lit, marchant silencieusement jusqu'à celui de Draco. Ne sachant trop comment le réveiller, il s'assied sur le bord et le secoua légèrement, en murmurant son nom, espérant que ce soit assez. Draco ne répondit pas et gigota avec plus de force, tirant sur ses liens qui entaillèrent légèrement sa peau. Prenant rapidement sa décision, Harry défit les sangles une par une, et revint à côté du blond, le secouant à nouveau, l'appelant un peu plus fortement cette fois. Draco bougea un peu plus puis se redressa brusquement, criant presque. Il était à bout de souffle et il se recouvrit le visage de ses mains immédiatement. Harry sursauta légèrement devant sa réaction.

-Draco ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, calme-toi...

Mais le blond ne se calma pas du tout. En entendant la voix d'Harry, il poussa un cri et faillit tomber de son lit. Il finit par tourner son regard vers le brun, l'air à la voix terrorisé et espérant :

-Je suis mort ? demanda Draco d'une voix éraillée.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Harry, de plus en plus surpris. Tu viens de te réveiller en fait...

Draco le regarda d'un air alors plein d'espoir.

-Et tu es vivant aussi... ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Bel et bien... Un peu éreinté, mais je suis vivant.

Draco n'attendit pas une seconde et prit le brun dans ses bras, le pressant désespérément contre lui.

-Oh, Merlin merci, souffla-t-il, pleurant de plus bel.

Harry l'encerclant presque aussitôt de ses bras, lui rendant son étreinte et le laissant pleurer tout son saoul.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort! lui dit Draco, effondré par cette idée.

-Non, c'est Voldemort qui est mort...

Il marqua une pause, semblant prendre vraiment en considération ce fait.

-Oui, il est vraiment mort...

Draco ne dit rien et le tira à lui, obligeant Harry à monter dans le lit et à s'allonger près de lui. Il resta silencieux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, l'empêchant de voir son visage.

-Je suis content que ça soit lui.

-Et moi j'ai du mal à croire que tout soit vraiment terminé, répondit Harry, pensif.

Draco se tendit de la tête au pied, semblant presque se geler sur place. Harry sembla s'en apercevoir car il se détacha légèrement de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, ces yeux si bleus, mais qui semblaient infiniment triste, ce qui l'ébranla légèrement.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je vais devoir te quitter, lui dit Draco en le regardant de son regard peiné.

Harry le regarda un long moment, d'abord sous le choc, avant de paraître profondément peiné à son tour et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et de souffler un:

-Je comprends.

-Je vais partir dès que je serai en état, lui dit Draco. Mais je ne te quitte pas vraiment. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi, mais... J'ai besoin d'une petite pause...

-Et tu as besoin de combien de temps ? lui demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

-Le temps de mes études, dit Draco. Je pense que... C'est le mieux.

Harry se mit à trembler carrément.

-Donc, deux ans et demi, reprit Harry, d'une voix un peu plus tremblante encore.

-Oui, dit Draco en le regardant. Ensuite, si tu veux toujours de moi... Je reviendrai.

-Ne plus... vouloir de toi ? J'aurais fini ma vie avec toi Draco...

Il le regarda encore un moment, les yeux brillants.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de te faire changer d'idée ?

-Pourquoi avoir utilisé le passé ? Dans deux ans et demi, je reviendrai, Harry! Car moi aussi, je veux finir ma vie avec toi... Et il n'y a aucun moyen de me faire changer d'avis... J'ai vraiment besoin de... de réfléchir, de me retrouver... Si je reste... Je finirai par nous détruire et ça, je ne le veux pas...

Harry prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se calmer, et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fit-il.

Draco le regarda et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

-Je le suis aussi, dit-il.

Harry se blottit contre lui et se remit à trembler, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Pourtant, il s'était douté que toute cette histoire finirait ainsi... Draco caressa son dos d'un mouvement apaisant, chuchotant à son oreille:

-Ne pleure pas... Je reviendrai... Tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Ne pleure pas...

-C'est impossible, répondit Harry, d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne peux pas... ne pas pleurer (il reprit une inspiration saccadé) en sachant que tu vas... me quitter.

-Ce n'est pas définitif, Harry, je te l'ai dit... Calme-toi...

-Draco... Deux ans et demi... c'est l'éternité! Tu peux me dire ce que... je vais faire... pendant ce temps ?

Draco resta silencieux, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais continua de pleurer, loin d'être sur le point de se calmer. Draco continua de caresser son dos, ne sachant trop que faire pour apaiser son amant. Il mourrait d'envie de lui jurer qu'il allait rester, ne jamais s'éloigner de lui de moins d'un mètre et l'aimer jusqu'à sa mort, mais il savait pertinemment que sa colère, étouffée en lui, finirait par ressurgir plus forte et par détruire leur couple totalement. Mieux valait pour eux deux qu'il parte, que chacun réfléchissent de leur côté et alors, ils pourraient réessayer... Les tremblements de Harry finirent par s'apaiser, mais il resta tout de même contre Draco, les yeux fermés et le souffle court, ne voulant jamais que ce petit moment se finisse, ne voulant pas quitter les bras protecteurs de Draco, de peur de ne jamais pouvoir y revenir. Draco resta silencieux. Il craignait d'ouvrir la bouche et de trahir sa culpabilité ou encore de déchirer plus le coeur de Harry. Mais il finit par le faire, ce maudissant tandis qu'il parlait :

-Je ne veux pas te voir pendant ces deux ans et demi, dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Pas de lettre, pas de visite fortuite, rien...

Harry resta parfaitement stoïque, ne bougeant plus entre les bras du blond. Visiblement, il faisait de gros effet pour se retenir de ne pas éclater à nouveau.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux..., répondit-il d'une voix cassée.

-C'est ce que je veux, dit Draco, sa résolution définitivement imprimée dans son coeur.

Devant cet aspect implacable du blond, Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et le flot de larme se remit à couler, incontrôlable.

-Je ne voulais pas cela, reprit-il soudain. Et je ne t'avais pas mentit... J'ai trahit ma promesse je sais, et je m'en veux, je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Je me sentais bizarre l'autre soir et j'ai cédé... J'ai fini par céder. Mais je t'aime... Plus que ma propre vie Draco... Je... (il eut du mal à reprendre une inspiration, tremblant dans les bras de son amant) Je, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi... Et si... tu veux me voir disparaître de ta vie... complètement, je le ferai...

-Pas complètement, Harry, surtout pas complètement! Je veux te revoir, je veux t'aimer et cela, pour l'éternité, mais je dois m'éloigner parce que même si je sais que tu m'aimes, même si je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment céder, le fait est que tu l'as fait et que je... Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, pour ça et j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, de faire le point... J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de savoir qui je suis, ce que je veux. Et je pense que tu en as besoin, toi aussi.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, digérant les paroles de Draco.

-Demain, reprit-il, d'une voix incertaine. À partir de demain, je respecterai ce que tu veux... Je quitterai même Poudlard... Mais jusque-là, je peux rester avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement basse et suppliante.

Draco resserra ses bras autour de lui.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas demandé, je te l'aurais proposé, dit-il en déposant un baisé dans sa nuque.

Harry s'appuya un peu plus contre Draco et poussa un léger soupir. Un soupir peiné, un soupir de lassitude, mais un soupir également emplit du peu d'espoir que Draco lui avait fait miroiter. Draco soupira lui aussi et embrassa le front d'Harry, l'écartant un peu de lui pour voir son visage. Il passa une main tendre sur son visage, effaçant ses larmes et étudiant par coeur les traits de sa physionomie. Il savait qu'il allait le hanter... Alors il voulait le toucher avant de pleurer seul, dans le noir de sa chambre d'université tout en murmurant le nom du brun dans le vide. Harry détourna ses yeux embués au bout d'un moment. Il allait recommencer à pleurer, s'il continuait à fixer Draco. Draco qui allait le quitter... Partir loin, sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de lui pendant des années. Des années... Draco appuya son front contre le sien et poussa un second soupir.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en laissant glisser ses bras autour de sa taille.

Harry ferma les yeux, mémorisant les paroles de Draco, ses gestes...

-Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il à mi-voix.

Draco déposa un baisé sur le bout de son nez puis sur ses lèvres. Il s'écarta et caressa encore sa joue, l'air admiratif. Harry ne rouvrit pas les yeux, préférant simplement sentir, et ne plus croiser ces yeux gris qui lui chaviraient impitoyablement le coeur depuis la révélation de Draco... Draco finit lui aussi par fermer les yeux, blottissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Il respira son odeur et frissonna. Il allait devoir se passer de tout ça pendant deux ans... De ses bras, de ce corps, de ses yeux, de sa bouche... Il allait devoir se passer de son esprit bourru et mal à l'aise en publique, de ses regards jaloux, de ses gestes parfois timides, parfois pervers... Il était fou!

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les laissant seul, dans leur intimité, les laissant se souvenir de tout, des douleurs comme des joies, de leurs pleurs comme de leurs rires. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils n'auraient que cela, des souvenirs, pour les accompagner, les aider. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Que des souvenirs, parfois chaleureux, parfois malheureux. Ils écoutèrent leur coeur battre vite, tout leur corps semblant hurler leur douleur commune. Draco croyait sentir sa chaire le brûler de colère et de peine. Il pouvait presque entendre son coeur prononcer le nom d'Harry à chaque battement et sa peau se coller à celle du brun. Si seulement il pouvait juste oublier ce moment et rester avec lui... Mais il en était incapable et il le savait. À son tour, il sentit ses yeux piqués et serra plus fort Harry contre lui, comme pour repousser le jour, pour le garder plus longtemps contre lui.

Harry passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui, lui rendant son étreinte. Il se sentait complètement égaré, perdu dans la noirceur, cette noirceur que Draco avait réussi à repousser, en restant près de lui, au cours des deniers mois. Cette lumière s'éteignant désormais, Harry se sentait de nouveau cerné. Cerné par les ombres et le désespoir...

-Deux ans et demi, dit Draco. Ce n'est pas si long, ça passera vite... Ce n'est pas si long...

-Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai..., murmura Harry. C'est pratiquement le temps que tu as disparut... la dernière fois.

-Je sais, dit Draco, s'accrochant encore plus si c'était possible.

-Mais j'attendrai, fit Harry. Plus longtemps s'il le faut, mais j'attendrai...

Le coeur de Draco se gonfla de courage.

-Et je décompterai les jours, dit Draco en souriant contre sa peau. Les heures... Les minutes...

-Et moi les secondes, reprit Harry, regardant le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre.

Draco déposa encore un baisé contre sa peau et se détendit contre lui. Harry ferma les yeux, se détournant de la pleine lune et des étoiles, se sentant plus calme tout à coup, plus en quiétude avec la situation.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Draco.

Harry eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

-Je ne crois pas non. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Draco soupira tristement et se cala un peu mieux contre lui.

-Dans un an, tu ne penseras même plus à moi, je parie, dit-il en riant. Où si tu le fais, c'est en te disant que j'en aurai mit, du temps, pour dégager...

Harry sourit, contre toute attente.

-Tu parles un peu trop vite... Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi rapidement...

-Ah non ? Flûte et moi qui espérais..., dit Draco, riant encore, mais difficilement.

-Eh bien tu espérais pour rien, lui répondit doucement Harry.

Draco sourit contre lui et redevint silencieux, se surprenant à penser à ce qui arriverait, au-delà de ces deux ans.

-Quand je reviendrai, je me ferai pardonner chaque larme que tu as versé ou verseras, dit-il.

-Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Draco, fit Harry. C'est moi qui suis en faute dans toute cette histoire...

-Je ne le nie pas... Et ces deux ans sont amplement suffisants comme punition...

-Amplement ? Je mériterais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole, plus jamais...

-Tu sais que je préférais mourir plutôt que de faire ça. Je sais parfaitement bien que je devrais te frapper, te hurler dessus, te maudire, te jeter loin de moi et ne plus jamais te voir... Mais... J'en suis incapable!

-Et en égoïste que je suis, j'en suis plutôt soulager...

-Je le serais aussi à ta place, lui dit Draco, riant.

Harry sourit, pour sa part et ferma les yeux, restant silencieux.

-Snape doit être un peu déçu, fit-il, au bout d'un moment.

-Ah ? demanda Draco. Comment cela ?

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Pour résumé l'histoire, il avait prévu de me tuer, si Voldemort ne s'en chargeait pas, s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit... Et comme j'étais vraiment responsable de ton départ...

Draco sourit.

-S'il te touche, je le tue! dit-il, non sans rire. On aura des enterrements pour tous les jours de la semaine... Celui de Voldemort avec les Mangemorts venu se recueillir... Le tien... Celui de Sev... Et le mien.

-Bon, on oublie un peu les idées de meurtres d'accord ? Il y en a eu suffisamment pour plusieurs décennie, ces derniers jours, si tu veux mon avis...

-D'accord, on oublie, dit Draco en baillant. Je vais dormir un peu... Et demain... Demain, je te dirai au revoir.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le sommeil le rattrapant soudainement.

-Bonne nuit Draco.

-Bonne nuit, mon Amour, dit Draco.

Harry resta assez surprit sur le coup, mais finit par sourire et plongea dans le sommeil, blottit contre Draco pour une dernière nuit, avant longtemps.

**OoOoO**

Harry était étendu sur le divan, fixant le plafond depuis de longues minutes, ces mêmes minutes qui avaient sans doute dû se transformer en heures, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La maison était plongée dans un silence lourd. Sandra, Blaise et Remus n'avaient pas désertés, mais ils dormaient toujours. Lui, pourtant, n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, ou presque plus. Son grand lit qu'il occupait désormais seul lui semblait immense et vide. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il n'était pas sortit depuis plusieurs jours, reclus au salon – ce salon qu'il avait découvert vide de toutes traces de Alexius, à son retour au square Grimmaurd –, silencieux, ne faisant absolument rien, comme vidé de sa joie de vivre. Il fixait la cheminée, cette même cheminée par laquelle Draco avait quitté la maison quelques jours plutôt, fou de rage et de peine. À présent, c'était lui qui, envahit de tristesse, était là, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi... Sans doute que deux ans et demi passent. Ses amis avaient essayés de lui changer les idées, de le faire sortir. Mais rien n'y avait fait. Il était resté maussade et triste, complètement anéanti, laissant même le soin à Sandra de se rendre au ministère pour lui. Peu lui importait désormais. Il voulait simplement que ces années passent, qu'il revoit Draco et que tout rentre de dans l'ordre. Une semaine entière avait déjà passée, et la solitude qu'il ressentait ne s'apaisait nullement, s'accroissant plutôt. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, Draco ne dormait déjà plus. Il s'était assis dans son lit et lui tournait le dos. Sentant qu'il était éveillé, il lui avait répété ses exigences et avait attendu qu'Harry parte pour se recoucher. Il avait alors abattu sa couverture sur lui et n'en était plus sorti. Harry lui avait jeté un dernier coup d'oeil, avait ramassé ses effets personnels, et était sortit de l'infirmerie, le coeur plus lourd que jamais. Et depuis, il n'avait pas bougé. Il se couchait dans le divan la nuit venue, mais ne dormait pas. Il pensait et fixait le vide. Les autres désespéraient de le voir réagir à quelque chose, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait que les deux années et demi passent. Ni plus ni moins. Était-ce trop demander, d'avoir à nouveau un peu de bonheur ? Quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie, quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras ? Était-ce trop exiger de sa part ? Draco lui avait clairement répondu « Oui ».

Que la maison semblait vide sans sa présence, son rire, sa voix... Son esprit fier et tendre... Entêté et pourtant raisonnable... Que soit maudit le jour où il était tombé amoureux de ce con prétentieux...

« Alors, Potter ? Encore en train de te pleurer sur ton sort ? »

Un vague sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il entendait sa voix, comme s'il était là... Il se prit à rire doucement. Draco devait tout simplement être invisible... Il s'amuserait un moment de sa situation, un peu comme autrefois, et réapparaîtrait lorsqu'il en aurait envie. D'ici deux ans et demi, sans doute... Harry perdit son sourire, et se remit à fixer l'âtre vide et froid. Une flamme crépita soudain, une flamme verte. Et alors, dans un tourbillon, Severus Snape apparut, toussant légèrement à cause de la suie.

-Argh! fit-il. Bon sang, Potter! Vous ne faites plus fonctionnez cette cheminée, ou quoi ?

Harry leva ses yeux ternes vers le visage de Severus, avant de soupirer bruyamment et de regarder le plafond.

-Non, c'est inutile, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

Severus figea de stupeur. Était-ce Potter ou une imitation ? Jamais il n'avait vu cet emmerdeur de Survivant aussi terne.

-Et bien, Potter, qu'avez-vous, vous êtes malade ?

-Non, je ne suis pas malade, j'attends juste que le temps passe.

Severus se tut et le regarda. Couché dans le divan, le regard fixe, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, une barbe de trois jours... Il soupira.

-Potter... Vous laissez dépérir ne le fera pas revenir.

Harry lui lança un regard qui le fit frissonner, et haussa les épaules.

-Il vous a quitté pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver, pour que, chacun de votre côté, vous pensiez, réfléchissiez à votre couple, à votre avenir, même... Harry... Écoutez-moi. Draco veut vous retrouver en entier, dans deux ans et demi. Il ne veut pas d'un fantôme...

-Un fantôme, se prit à rêver Harry. Je me demande si j'en aurais été un, si je serais resté dans ce lac...

-POTTER! cria Severus en l'empoignant par les épaules. CELA SUFFIT! REPRENEZ-VOUS, BON SANG!

Harry parut légèrement surpris par l'attitude de son professeur et il le regarda, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Calmez-vous un peu professeur... fit-il. Il n'y a aucune raison de crier...

-Il y en a une! Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever votre derrière de ce divan, d'aller prendre une douche, puis de manger. Ensuite, vous vous vêtirez de votre uniforme d'Auror et vous irez travailler!

Harry le regarda un moment.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? fit-il simplement.

-Trouvez-la! Que pensez-vous que Draco pensera de vous quand il entendra dire que vous êtes en morceau ? Qu'au lieu d'essayer de surmonter tout cela, de relativiser, vous végétez devant votre cheminée ? Que pensez-vous qu'il pensera ? Sera-t-il fier ? Heureux ?

Harry soupira et sembla avoir retrouver un peu de lucidité, lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici, exactement ?

Severus en resta un instant paralysé puis déglutit.

-Je suis venu... chercher ses affaires.

Harry fit un vague signe de main en direction du couloir et s'avachit à nouveau dans le divan.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

-Je vais y aller, Potter. Je vais aller chercher ses affaires et les lui apporter... Ensuite, je reviendrai... et alors, je vous obligerai à vivre, Potter. Vous valez mieux qu'une loque! Bon sang, je vous respecte en tant qu'Harry Potter, mais je ne pourrai pas respecter ce que vous êtes en train de devenir!

-Mpff, je ne vous oblige pas à me respecter, professeur Snape.

-Mais je vous respecte, Harry! dit-il. Bon sang, Draco rirait bien s'il m'entendait dire ça, mais Potter, je tiens à vous.

L'esprit d'Harry sembla prendre plusieurs secondes à analyser la situation. Il restait parfaitement immobile, fixant un point indéterminé devant lui. Il releva finalement les yeux vers le visage de Severus, semblant toujours aussi décontenancé.

-Pa... Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez entendu, Harry. Je tiens à vous et je me refuse de vous laisser continuer à ce rythme. Alors je vais chercher les bagages de Draco... Et les apporter à Oxford... Ensuite, je viens vous botter le cul jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre état normal.

-Eh bien... fit Harry, sidéré. C'est assez... surprenant comme nouvelle.

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

-Si vous y tenez tellement, vous n'avez qu'à revenir si vous en avez envie... Moi je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Enfin, oui, je veux une chance, mais elle n'est pas possible, alors à quoi bon vouloir autre chose ?

-Je vais vous faire changer d'avis, moi, je peux vous l'assurer!  
Sans attendre de réponse, Severus se leva, montant à l'étage. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les valises de Draco. Ses affaires étaient si ordonnées qu'il lui suffisait d'un coup de baguette pour vider un tiroir. En dix minutes, il avait remplis les valises et rétrécit le tout. Il prit aussi ses affaires d'enfant. Draco n'en avait pas besoin, mais les laisser là égalait à donner un coup de couteau à Potter. Rapidement, il redescendit au salon et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Potter n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Draco aussi était dans le même état, mais il faisait confiance à sa motivation, sa fierté et à son rêve pour le redresser. Sans compter les camarades de classe et les professeurs... Potter, lui, était parti pour s'enterrer devant sa cheminée et attendre, attendre jusqu'à en mourir. Et il ne le laisserait pas faire.  
-Bien! dit-il en entrant. Je vais porter les valises de Draco à Oxford. Il laisse Flippo ici, preuve qu'il reviendra. Quand je reviendrai moi-même, Potter, je veux vous trouver lavé et attablé dans la cuisine pour manger. Si vous ne le faites pas, j'irai vous faire couler un bain, vous déshabillerai et vous laverai. Je vous rhabillerai et vous descendrai pour vous donner à manger. Ensuite, je vous obligerai à sortir pour aller faire une petite promenade. Ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez vous-même. Et quand ce sera le cas, je vous conduirai à votre travail et je vous suivrai à la trace s'il le faut. C'est clair ?

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et releva les yeux vers Severus.

-Si vous insistez... Vous pouvez partir. J'irai... me laver, fit-il d'une voix peu motivée.

-Veillez à ce que ça soit fait avant que je ne revienne... Sinon, je vous donnerai un coup de main... Je vais chercher quelques affaires... Histoire de ne pas avoir à retourner chercher mes vêtements sans arrêt...  
Et sans attendre de réponse d'Harry, il disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme, non sans avoir ranimé le feu avec un petit apport de bois.

Harry attendit un bon moment, avant d'enfin se lever, regardant les flammes qui craquaient à nouveau dans la cheminée. À contre coeur, il s'en fut, les pieds traînant, vers le premier. Les couloirs lui parurent interminablement longs, mais il finit tout de même par arriver dans sa chambre. Sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil autour de lui, il ouvrit la penderie et se saisit des premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, avant d'aller se cloîtrer dans la salle de bain où il entra sous la douche, laissant le jet d'eau chaude de le nettoyer. Le nettoyer de la saleté, mais également de sa douleur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'il estime être suffisamment rester sous l'eau et qu'il ne ressorte. Un bref reflet à son visage lui démontrèrent l'image dont Severus avait eut le vision, vision qui semblait lui avoir fait un choc, et pour de bonne raison. Soupirant, Harry se jeta un sortilège de rasage, et se simple fait sembla lui redonner meilleure mine. Il s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit d'un pas traînant et entra dans la cuisine, la trouvant déserte. C'était le jour de congé de Dobby, mais l'elfe avait tout de même prit soin de laisser quelques sandwichs. Harry en prit un et s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Dehors, le bonhomme de neige qu'il avait fait avec Draco semblait presque le narguer. Se détournant, ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo qui se trouvait sur l'appuie fenêtre. Une fenêtre bien spéciale. Il s'y trouvait, Draco dans ses bras, tout près du bonhomme de neige qu'il avait construit. Se détournant aussitôt du clicher comme si le simple fait de le regarder le brûlait, Harry sortit de la pièce, son sandwich à la main.

Au même moment, dans le salon, la cheminée crépita et Severus Snape apparut, une valise à la main. Il considéra Harry des pieds à la tête et hocha de la tête.

-Bien, Potter, dit-il. Je vois que vous avez réagi... Combien de temps comptez-vous prendre pour avaler ce sandwich ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra pour que je me force de l'avaler, répondit Harry, prenant une autre bouchée.

-Bien, répéta Snape. Pendant que vous peinez à cette activité, laissez-moi vous dire qu'un ami à moi m'a renseigné sur ce cher Alexius... Cela vous intéresse-t-il de savoir ce que cet ami m'a révélé ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Si c'est intéressant, alors oui...

-C'est intéressant, dit Severus. Alexius est... comment dire... très très très proche d'un certain ennemi que vous avez tuer dernièrement... En vérité, il était son... amant. Envoyé pour venir vous séduire et détruire le peu de stabilité qu'il y avait dans votre vie. Mon ami m'a révélé qu'il avait un vaporisateur de potion de séduction, à votre nom... Ce qui explique beaucoup de chose, d'ailleurs...

Harry fixa longuement Severus, sembla reprendre un peu plus constance devant cette vérité foudroyante.

-Vous savez autre chose ?

-Il s'est enfui de votre maison une heure avant que vous ne rentriez... Et il a trouvé refuge dans son château d'Écosse, le pauvre petit...

Harry resta silencieux encore un moment, pensif.

-Donc, si je comprends bien... Ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute ?

-Pas du tout, en fait... La potion qu'il a utilisée a été... analysée par mon ami... Il m'a assuré que personne, quelle que soit sa puissance, n'aurait pu y résister...

-Et je parie que c'est ce cher Tom Jedusor qui a fabriqué cet élixir ? En résumé... Alexius informait quotidiennement Voldemort de tous nos allées et venues, de ce qui se déroulait ici... Ce qui expliquerait...

-Son arrivé chez Narcissa, dit Severus.

-Et le soir où nous avons été assisté à la réunion...

-Entre autre chose... Cela vous tente-t-il, un petit voyage ?

Harry eut un curieux sourire.

-Pourquoi pas... Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de visiter l'Écosse comme il se doit.

-Alors il faut remédier à ça tout de suite! dit Severus. Il y a un train dans deux heures... Vous aurez le temps de faire vos valises et de prendre votre matériel de chasseur de vampire ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je commence par mes valises, fit-il, se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Juste avant d'en entamer l'ascension, il se retourna.

-Severus ?

-Oui ? demanda l'homme.

-Merci, fit simplement l'Auror, avant de monter à l'étage.

-Draco m'a payé cher, pas besoin de me remercier...

Un léger rire lui parvint, alors que Harry disparaissait dans les nombreux couloirs du manoir. Severus poussa un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre où la neige tombait. Le secret de la guérison se trouvait dans l'occupation... C'était valable pour tout le monde et il le savait...

Il eut un sourire. Il allait l'occuper, le jeune Potter... Foi de Severus Snape, il allait l'occuper jour et nuit s'il le fallait, mais dans deux ans et demi, il serait prêt à rendre celui qu'il considérait comme son fils heureux.

**ooOOo0oOOoo**

_The End_

**_(À suivre dans la prochaine partie _**: **D'un grain de sable...**


End file.
